Eternally
by Ella-Ia
Summary: SasuSaku. OoC. Finalmente, Sasuke pudo conseguir lo único que pedía en su vida: volver a ver a Sakura. Sin embargo, nadie imaginaría lo que sucedería una vez sus vidas se cruzaran de nuevo, ni siquiera el mismo Uchiha. Ésta es una historia de amor que rompe las reglas naturales de la vida, con el objetivo de tener el amor de Sakura, de nuevo... ¿Podrá lograrlo, esta vez?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chan, chan, CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN._**

Pero, ¿qué significa ésto, Ella?

Si escuchan que los ángeles cantan, es probable que haya un motivo razonable para ello. Sí... estoy escribiendo una vez más, después de una eternidad. Estoy un poco apenada por las historias que quedaron inconclusas, pero me gustaría explicarles que eso es debido a que perdí las historias que, como saben, ya estaban concluidas. Entré en una horrible depresión y no fui capaz de volver a escribirlas. De hecho, no había escrito hasta hace un par de semanas cuando subí _Once a Year_ , y ahora vuelvo con este fanfic, al que pienso dejar ir por cuenta propia. Su nombre es _Eternally_ , y no van a necesitar mucho para darse cuenta del motivo. Estoy entusiasmada pero, por encima de todo, estoy muy nerviosa de volver, siento que perdí el toque y que no les va a interesar, pero espero estar equivocada.

A su vez, estoy estrenándome en Wattpad, lo que hago con el mismo nombre que tengo aquí y, también, tomé la decisión de empezar con ésta historia y con los One-Shot (o two-shot) que tengo hechos con anticipación. Pasaré mis historias a esa plataforma, así que podrán leerme ahí y aquí. Estaré al pendiente en ambos sitios c:

Dicho ello, les dejo Eternally. Estaré al pendiente de sus respuestas y, claro, las tomaré en cuenta para seguir escribiendo. Tengo otro proyecto en mente, que abordaré a su debido momento. Espero poder estar subiendo un capítulo por semana, o cada tres reviews, como es mi costumbre. Los quiero mucho y espero que puedan recibirme de vuelta ~

 ** _Ella, fuera ~_**

* * *

 _Voy a hacerlo bien, esta vez._

[...]

Él no tenía idea de que ese día su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados y, en lugar de pensar en esa remota posibilidad, despertó temprano por la mañana y se preparó para asistir a sus clases universitarias. Sasuke Uchiha de veintiún años de edad se miró en el espejo después de lavarse el rostro, tan solo para descubrir el rostro al que estaba acostumbrado. Repasó en un instante sus tareas, e hizo una lista mental mientras se cepillaba los dientes: tenía que vestirse, preparar el desayuno, comerlo, tomar su maletín y partir a la universidad. Todo debía hacerlo pronto, pues era muy puntual. Cuando salió al pasillo que daba a las dos habitaciones, se encontró a su compañero de piso. La diferencia entre él y Naruto estuvo clara ahora que estaban con sus puertas abiertas, uno frente al otro. El pelinegro estaba vestido, listo para seguir con su rutina. Mientras tanto, el rubio seguía en calzoncillos y su camisa para dormir, bostezando a más no poder y con el cabello totalmente desaliñado. Ambos emitieron un par de sonidos, más bien parecidos a ligeros gruñidos o quejas mudas, en una conversación que se entendieron entre sí. Algo como "iré a hacer el desayuno", "prepara café", "ya lo sé", "ahora voy", "apresúrate", aunque uno habría escuchado unos muy claros "Mnh", "Unh", "Hn", "Nhaaaa", "Hmn!".

Naruto Uzumaki era el compañero y mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha. Los dos estaban en la facultad de derecho por motivos distintos. Sasuke estaba decidido a ser un abogado penal, mientras que Naruto perseguía el sueño de ser fiscal. Ambos eran populares también por razones totalmente distintas, pues Sasuke había atraído la atención por su tremenda capacidad de genio—después de su atractivo físico— y Naruto por pasar milagrosamente sus materias, a pesar de haber gritado que sería el mejor fiscal de la ciudad en el inicio de clases tres años atrás. Cabía notar que el aspecto más sorprende fue que el año anterior Naruto se había hecho de una novia, quien resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, una alumna de finanzas de su misma generación, hija mayor de la tan grande e imponente familia Hyuga, heredera indiscutible del mando de la familia, mejor conocida como la princesa Hyuga, aunque ella no estaba interesada en esas cosas. Por supuesto, lo impresionante del asunto en cuestión era que Sasuke Uchiha no hubiese tenido ninguna chica en esos tres años, tanto oficialmente como por rumores. Él resultaba ser el imposible más grande de la universidad, una leyenda que rompía con las barreras de las facultades. Uno no necesitaba asistir a esa escuela para saber de él, pues era así de notable, pero tampoco al propio Sasuke parecía importarle mucho.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Naruto, mientras se presentaba ahora un poco decente, con jeans y camiseta con un estampado de un personaje popular.

—Huevos y tostadas —contestó el pelinegro, mientras servía café en un par de tazas, para ambos.

—Gracias por la comida ~

Quizá, más que cualquiera de las cosas anteriores, lo que resultaba inesperadamente sorprendente era el hecho de que dos personas tan distintas fueran amigos tan cercanos. Se había discutido durante mucho tiempo por quienes les vieron andar juntos desde el primer día, y resulta que ellos eran amigos de antaño que no se habían separado en todos sus niveles escolares. Eran opuestos perfectos que habían concordado con la escuela de leyes por pura casualidad, pero por encima de todo eran grandes rivales que competían en todos los aspectos de su vida, aunque Naruto nunca fue diestro en los estudios. Estaban en las mismas actividades físicas extracurriculares, donde demostraban el grandioso trabajo de equipo que podrían hacer juntos, pero apenas tenían un momento libre dejaban en duda ese aspecto suyo, pues alguna competencia salía a relucir. Todo el mundo sabía que ellos habían venido a Tokio juntos, que tenían un departamento compartido y que sus peleas—constantes— no eran un impedimento para su amistad. Claro, que lo supieran no significaba que lo entendieran. Probablemente ni siquiera ellos mismos lo hacían.

Sasuke también se encargaba de manejar, pues nunca quiso dejarle una tarea tan importante a Naruto, quien podría ser una amenaza al volante si continuaba un poco dormido. Mientras tanto, ellos discutían su horario del día en el camino a la universidad, para asegurarse de ajustarse el uno al otro y decidir quién se quedaría con las llaves del auto. De vez en cuando, Naruto mencionaban que eran el matrimonio perfecto, algo que no parecía ser del agrado de su mejor amigo, pero podían vivir con ello. Al final, iban juntos a una o dos clases, y se volvían a ver a lo largo del día o hasta la noche, dependiendo de los pendientes de cada quien. Ese día era, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera, un día especial. El cumple años de Ino Yamanaka no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero traería a sus vidas algo inesperado.

 **Capítulo Uno: Volverte a Conocer**

Después de las clases, el acuerdo había sido ir a cenar a un restaurant-bar que acostumbraban. La música no era muy ruidosa, así que podían charlar mientras estaban sentados. El ambiente era muy bueno, así como el servicio y la comida. Además tenían un concepto juvenil que era bueno para los universitarios como ellos, que buscaban descansar un poco después de la escuela, un día viernes veintitrés de septiembre. Naruto estaba sentado al lado de su encantadora novia, la chica de larga cabellera negra que usaba un vestido de mezclilla y zapatos de suelo color perla. Parecían de mundos diferentes nada más mirarlos, y luego estaba la cumpleañera a su lado, con su larga coleta rubia cayendo sobre su espalda. Ino era conocida más allá de la facultad de artes por ser una ligona coqueta, que comúnmente era vista con Sai, uno de los chicos de artes plásticas. Ella estaba estudiando diseño de modas y modelaba su propia ropa, como el crop top gris que llevaba ahora, pero todos sabían que ella carecía de sentido del compromiso y por eso nunca iba a formalizar con el pelinegro de estilo simple. Ino había hecho lo imposible por ligarse a Sasuke Uchiha, pero había sido en vano, y llegó a dudar de la sexualidad del chico en cuestión, hasta que se hicieron amigos después de un par de rechazos. De hecho, podría decirse que esa muchacha era el motivo para que muchas personas se rindieran, pues si ni siquiera un bombón como ella era capaz de engatusarlo, entonces, ¿qué esperanza había para las chicas normales? Sai seguía a la ligona como un perro fiel, pero estaba claro que conocía su posición, y le tenía como un platónico.

Al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, junto a su chica, Temari. Él estaba estudiando criminología, mientras que ella ya se había graduado hace dos años. Se conocieron por casualidad mientras ella invitaba a los alumnos de primero a formar parte de un seminario y se desagradaron rotundamente desde que cruzaron miradas. Hicieron una apuesta sobre un caso que se estaba resolviendo en esos tiempos en un juicio, e inesperadamente ella ganó su apuesta, así que él fue al seminario, donde ella lo usó como novio falso para quitarse de encima a un par de pretendientes, así que antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban besándose en la sala de conferencias, desde entonces son inseparables. Temari se graduó ese mismo año y ahora ejerce, aunque es sabido que se apoya en su novio cuando es necesario. Ella siempre lucía muy formal, pues cuando se reunía con ellos era después del trabajo, y Shikamaru no tenía un estilo muy distinto al de Naruto, lo que llevaba a la gente a considerar esa relación bastante curiosa, sin mencionar los tres años de diferencia entre sus edades. A un lado de ellos estaba Sasuke, que desde esa mañana estaba usando jeans y un suéter blanco. Evitaba prestar atención a la charla de pareja de su compañero de cuarto, o al hecho de que los tórtolos a su izquierda parecían unos adictos al trabajo sin poder hablar de otra cosa. Le quedaban Ino y Sai, quienes afortunadamente no estaban jugando a que se querían, y le seguían la plática. Pero el hecho de que ella se levantara a atender una llamada no era nada que le alegrara, pues Sai era un poco raro...

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi amiga —tras una breve ausencia, Ino volvió.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke descubrieron algo inesperado cuando una cabellera rosada se ondeó ante él. Ella tenía el cabello apenas un poco más largo que la altura de los hombros, usaba jeans a la cintura y una blusa celeste algo holgada fajada en el mismo, con unos zapatos deportivos blancos bastante cómodos. Llevaba un bolso grande, en evidencia de que fungía el rol de mochila y bolsa de mano, mientras que aún tenía un gafete puesto en su pecho, algo que seguro había olvidado en la prisa. Él no se percataría de ello, pero sus párpados se separaron completamente, mientras parecía haberse sorprendido de verla, no importando que esta era la primera vez que se encontraban en este mundo. Inclusive sus labios se separaron un poco, y respiró profundo cuando el perfume de flores llegó hasta su sentido del olfato.

[...]

 _¡Sasuke-kun!_

 _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?_

 _¿Piensan que soy una mujer débil que no puede competir con ustedes?_

 _Sin ti en mi vida, ¡sería lo mismo que estar sola!_

 _¡Te amo tanto!_

 _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _¡Esta vez lucharemos espalda con espalda!_

 _Por favor, quédate conmigo._

 _¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!_

 _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _. ._ _¡SHANNAROOOOOOOO!_

 ** _Querido..._**

[...]

—Sakura...

—¿Nos conocemos? —sus enormes ojos jade se encontraron con los orbes ónix de él, quien la había llamado sin darse cuenta. Ino ni siquiera la había presentado apropiadamente, pero él había mencionado su nombre en voz alta, en algún tipo de trance del que nadie era consciente, así que todos lo miraron expectantes. Sasuke se vio obligado a reaccionar cuando ella hizo esa pregunta y, entonces, tuvo que pensar rápido.

—Tú cabello —mentira—. Tu cabello me recuerda mucho a... los pétalos de sakura.

—¡Oh, era eso! —exclamó entonces Ino, totalmente despreocupada, mientras le daba un empujoncito a su amiga—. Pues permítanme presentarla, chicos: esta frentona de aquí se llama Sakura, somos amigas de la infancia y hace poco me la encontré rondando la universidad. ¡Resulta que estudia ahí desde siempre! ¿No es increíble que no nos hayamos visto?

—Bueno, yo estoy en la facultad de medicina y tú en artes. No es tan increíble —respondió ella, mientras bajaba su bolso e intentaba ignorar la mirada fija del pelinegro, comenzando a sentarse a su lado.

—Como sea, los presento —decidió.

—No hay necesidad —dijo ella, mientras levantaba su mano derecha para llamar a un mesero—. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y estudio medicina, planeo convertirme en cirujano de trauma —les explicó, antes de recargarse en la mesa—. Ino, eres popular hasta en mi departamento por ser una ligona, escuché que saliste con uno de mis profesores —soltó entre risas—, que no te juzgo, él era un encanto. Además, tus amigos son bastante populares cada uno de ellos.

—Oh —Temari, la mayor del grupo, se cruzó de piernas y se apoyó en la mesa para mirar a Sakura con atención—, te escucho.

—Tú debes ser Temari —acertó, antes de pedir una limonada rosa al mesero y despedirlo con un gesto de su mano—. Es una pena que seas popular por ser la _senior_ que se ligó a un _junior_ , pero el motivo por el que te conozco mejor es porque escuché sobre tu desempeño en un caso, la universidad obtuvo muchos alumnos gracias a eso. De tu novio sé que se apellida Nara, porque aparentemente no hay mucho que decir de él.

—Eso es porque Shikamaru es un vago —contestó inmediatamente—, pero admiro que tengas esa información. En realidad, Shikamaru es más inteligente que yo, pero no le gusta explotar sus encantos. Prefiere dormirse en clases.

—Es bastante notable que alguien como tú lo reconozca. Después tenemos a la princesa Hyuga, es decir, ¿quién no sabe de los negocios regionales de su familia? Un linaje purísimo que es amenazado de ser contaminado por un mortal común y corriente, Naruto Uzumaki: el hiperactivo mocoso al que los maestros del jardín de niños perseguían para obligarlo a volver a la clase.

—Ah pasado un tiempo, Sakura-chan —contestó él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Hinata, con la impresión en su rostro.

—Sakura-chan fue mi primer amor, Hinata —respondió, mientras ponía una mano sobre la de su encantadora novia—. Claro que siempre me rechazó, pero estábamos en el jardín de niños. Ino también estaba ahí. No recuerdo el motivo, pero tuvo que irse en ese entonces.

—Mi padre es cirujano cardiotorácico, por aquél entonces recibió una beca importante aquí en Tokio y tuvimos que mudarnos. Actualmente está desarrollando una investigación en Norte América, tuvo que irse poco después de que empecé la universidad —les explicó, para después dirigirse al chico frente a ella—. Temo decir que a este chico no lo conozco, pero no me queda duda de que es tu amigo, Ino.

—Sai estudia artes plásticas —contestó la rubia en su lugar—. Y es cierto, somos muy buenos amigos, Sakura. Pero si te gusta, puedo ayudarlos un poco.

—Oh, no —respondió ella—. Me alagas con tu apoyo, pero estoy bien por ahora.

—Aunque digas eso, creo que te estás saltando al más popular e importante de nosotros —dijo al otro extremo de la mesa el pelinegro que se había mantenido en silencio, antes de que ella volviera su vista al muchacho que la había estado mirando atónito desde que ella llegó. Las miradas cruzadas regresaron al aludido al planeta, y ella suspiró.

—No me atrevería a decir que Sasuke Uchiha es el más importante, pero sí el más popular. En parte, la popularidad de Naruto es tan grande en honor a este señor, pero no me parece que el hecho de que sea "un bombón" sea suficiente para hacerlo nombrar el más popular —se encogió de hombros, mientras él volvía la vista al frente, donde estaban sus amigos—. He escuchado que es habilidoso, pero su popularidad está basada en cuántas chicas suspiran debido a su aspecto físico. En lo que a mí respecta, solo es un niño bonito hasta que me demuestre lo contrario.

—Qué cruel —murmuró Temari, mientras que el rubio frente a ella rompía en carcajadas de escuchar algo como eso.

—¡Sakura-chan no cayó en los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha! —se burló.

—No intentaba ser grosera —aseguró ella, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras acercaba su limonada—. Te ofrezco una disculpa si lo fui de alguna manera, pero no discuto que seas bastante popular en la universidad. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí misma, ¿cierto?

—Espera, ¿no dijiste que eras Sakura Haruno y tu padre es cardiotorácico? —ella asintió a las palabras de Shikamaru—. ¿No era Kizashi Haruno el cirujano que está en Harvard en medio de una investigación del ámbito cardiotorácico? Si no me equivoco, cuando publicaron sobre él en las revistas académicas, también dijeron que su hija estudiaba en nuestra universidad, pero nunca imaginé que habría escogido una rama completamente distinta.

—Cada quien tiene su pasión —contestó ella, sonriendo amplio—. Además, tengo mis motivos. Y yo no soy popular por ser su hija, ya que nadie lo sabe con certeza, ni he hecho algo para conseguirme fama. Solo soy una buena estudiante.

—Dices eso, pero eres un cerebrito —se incluyó Ino, mientras que Sasuke había estado escuchando su charla durante todo este tiempo—. Sakura tiene todo para destacar, pero sabe tener bajo perfil.

—Voy al baño —anunció él en voz muy baja, antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de la mesa, con cuidado de no molestar a sus dos vecinos. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse un momento mientras acomodaba la silla de vuelta en su lugar, pues al admirar sus dos manos hacer un movimiento que le era natural, en realidad se sintió extraño.

Huyó de las miradas confundidas de sus amigos y de la pelirrosa que se había sumado a su festejo, entrando al baño de caballeros para encerrarse en un cubículo y recargar su espalda en la puerta mientras respiraba profundo. Como un baño de agua fría, sentía que había despertado de un largo sueño hasta el día de hoy, el cual había durado más de veinte años. Su mano izquierda, temblando ante su vista, era la más clara prueba de que había logrado hacer algo de lo que nadie sería capaz, pero lo más impresionante de todo no era eso, sino que el hecho de que una mujer joven estaba allá afuera conviviendo con el mismo grupo de personas que siempre había estado en su vida, con las mujeres que en un momento fueron sus grandes compañeras de chismes. Él había conseguido volver a encontrarse con Sakura, pero le había tomado tanto tiempo que se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. La última vez, se habían conocido en la infancia. En esta ocasión tenían más de veinte años de edad y, por alguna razón, ella parecía rechazarlo. Sakura que estuvo siempre enamorada de él era, ahora, una jovencita de fuerte carácter que podía destrozarlo con sus palabras. Pero, ¿qué carajos había hecho?

 _Es Sakura._

Con esas dos palabras tuvo que llevarse la mano derecha al pecho, que pareció dolerle de alegría al descubrir que ella estaba ahí, vivita y coleando ante él. No tenía razón para pasar un día más separado de ella, y ahora sería volver a conocerse en ésta vida. Él conocía su destino, la felicidad que les esperaba en el matrimonio, la hermosa niña que iban a procrear. Para Sasuke Uchiha estaba escrito que terminarían juntos, no tenía dudas de que la historia de su vida anterior se repetiría, que podría corregir los errores y disculparse con esa mujer sagrada para él. Tenían todas las oportunidades del mundo ahora, no había motivos para que permitiera que el universo los separara, sus pecados se habían redimido, él tenía su brazo izquierdo de vuelta y, aunque no pudieran ser ninjas de nuevo, podía llevar esta vida. No comprendía por qué todos volvían a encontrarse en este mundo nuevo, pero aceptaría humildemente los giros del destino. Ahora no existían impedimentos para llevar una vida real, normal, donde protegiera eternamente a la mujer que amaba desde antes de cometer sus primeros errores. Todo había funcionado, habían vuelto a encontrarse. Ahora tenía la misión de enamorarla, de convencerla de lo que es indiscutible ante su criterio: que eran el uno para el otro, que solo así podía ser.

Después de haberse decidido por completo, Sasuke respiró y apretó su mano izquierda en un puño fuerte. No habría chakra, jutsus o clanes, tampoco existían las guerras ninja, ni... un momento. Se percató de un factor importante en el último momento, y tenía la certeza de su nueva realidad, pero no pudo evitar apresurarse a sacar su teléfono celular de su bolsillo para marcar un número teléfonico que conocía de memoria. Él había despertado después de muchísimo tiempo, había recordado su vida anterior y ahora era consciente de todos los aspectos importantes de su vida pasada. Tenía que confirmar que—aunque lo sabía— todos habían podido volver a empezar, que estaban bien, que se habían corregido los errores del pasado. Pero, aunque conocía la realidad, le era imposible sentir desesperación mientras los tonos de llamada se escuchaban por el auricular de su teléfono celular, a la espera de ser contestado. Sentía que rompería en lágrimas en cualquier momento, pero eso sería patético.

—Diga —en lugar de eso, su corazón se detuvo en ese instante—. ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? Es raro que llames a esta hora.

—Hermano...

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —su voz era serena aun ahora, mientras que un suspiro brotaba de los labios del menor—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas como si algo hubiese sucedido.

—Estoy bien —respondió él, mientras cubría sus ojos con su mano derecha—. Es solo que quería saludar, Itachi —se sintió aliviado de poder escuchar su voz, como no lo había hecho en tantísimo tiempo, excepto por el hecho de que sus llamadas eran frecuentes. Era como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba—. Hermano, ¿cómo están nuestros padres?

—Ellos están bien, Sasuke —también lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo—. Nuestra madre preparó la cena y nuestro padre está leyendo en la sala de estar. ¿Quieres decirles algo?

—No, está bien. Solo quería saberlo. Me alegro.

—Es extraño que te preocupes así. Sabes que te llamaremos inmediatamente si llega a suceder algo, no estés ansioso. En cualquier caso, solo seguiré por diez días más aquí. Sin embargo, puedo volver a Tokio inmediatamente si es necesario.

—No es nada de eso, todo va bien por acá. Simplemente me dieron ganas de saludar.

—Si es solo eso, entonces está bien.

—Gracias. Volveré con los chicos, así que hablaremos luego. Hasta entonces, Itachi —colgó entonces la llamada, para guardarse el teléfono.

Sus padres y su hermano estaban con vida, pues no había un mundo ninja en el cual pelear, no había una aldea a la que proteger, solo eran personas viviendo vidas pacíficas y modernas. Las hazañas de ninjas se habían quedado como un pedazo de la historia y ahora tenían al alcance tecnologías, además de paz. Su madre y su padre estaban viviendo con tranquilidad ahora que sus dos hijos habían dejado el nido para crecer de forma independiente, mientras que él había decidido estudiar leyes al igual que su hermano mayor, aunque no se imaginaba a sí mismo con el éxito de Itachi, y no lo necesitaba. Su hermano no era su objetivo en ésta vida, pero acababa de descubrirlo. Su objetivo estaba sentado en una mesa del restaurante, riendo en voz alta y charlando, conociéndolo por primera vez. Los esperaba la felicidad, así que no evitó la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras salía del cubículo, directamente a lavar sus manos, para entonces volver a la mesa donde sus amigos estaban esperando.

—¡Sasuke, estaba por ir a buscarte! —rezongó Naruto al verlo tomar su silla.

—Me disculpo, estaba en una llamada con mi hermano mayor —se excusó, lo cual era en parte verdad, y se sentó para tomar el menú con su mano izquierda, abriéndolo con naturalidad para leer un poco de la comida.

—Sakura nos estaba contando que estuvo en el equipo de atletismo en el primer semestre, nos sorprende que no se hayan conocido entre las actividades deportivas —comentó entonces Hinata.

—¿Atletismo? —le miró—. Te imaginaría más bien como una chica en algún tipo de arte marcial.

—Oh, ¿cómo lo supiste? —levantó las cejas ella, mientras le devolvía la mirada—. Estoy en el ámbito mixto, aunque no me gusta competir, he aprendido por voluntad propia e interés. Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta.

—Tienes brazos atléticos —mentía, no le había prestado esa atención—, y un carácter de pelea.

—Vaya, vaya —se sonrió, apoyada en la mesa—. ¿Debo suponer que me pusiste mucha atención cuando llegué? Para que te percataras de eso...

—Sí.

—Oye, oye, campeón —le llamó Naruto—, ¿qué sucede? No te lances así a Sakura-chan, recién la conociste y ya estás ligándola, ese no es tu estilo.

—No intento ligármela, Naruto.

—¿En serio? —una peligrosa Ino le miró a modo de insinuación—. Porque la miraste durante muchísimo tiempo cuando ella llegó, Sasuke-kun. Cualquiera diría que esto es un duro caso de amor a primera vista~

—Su cabello es inusual, aun cuando sea parte de la moda, Ino —le miró de nuevo—. Basta verla un poco para notar que es natural, además de que ella es... llamativa.

—¿Llamativa? —Temari se incluyó en el juego—. ¿Qué significa eso, "gran" Sasuke Uchiha?

—Paren su carro —gruñó él, mientras bajaba el menú a la mesa—. Ella destaca por muchos motivos, pero su cabello y su rostro no son comunes. Es bonita por su cuenta, ¿vale? Dejen de ser tan molestos, ¿quieren?

—¿Ellos te parecen molestos? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ellos son molestos —afirmó Sasuke—. Solo hice un cumplido, y puse algo de atención. ¿Es eso un pecado?

—No, pero me parece que no observas el panorama completo, "Sasuke-kun" —le quitó el menú, arrebatándolo de su control—. Está claro que evitas los temas que no te favorecen, prefieres ser visto como un ser grandioso en lugar de admitir que algo o alguien te interesó de alguna manera remota, lo que hace que la verdadera molestia aquí seas tú.

—Que tú lo digas...

—¿No tiene valor solo porque acabo de unirme a este grupo? —no. No era eso—. Simplemente estoy diciendo lo que pienso, ya que puedo ver el panorama completo.

No estaba seguro de cuál era el error que él había cometido para tener esa respuesta. Estaba sorprendido por cuenta propia de descubrir que se encontraba en un mundo en el que Sakura Haruno no solo lo desconocía, sino que lo rechazaba de forma absoluta. Era como si él la hubiese hecho enojar con su presencia, como si le generara algún tipo de incomodidad y ella simplemente no pudiera aceptar su existencia. No podía creer que existiera una realidad como ésta, en la que no estuviera perdidamente enamorada desde el primer momento en que lo vio, en el que no le quisiera en lo absoluto. Pero no importaba, pues él tenía el objetivo de estar con ella por el resto de sus vidas, era el único motivo para que estuvieran vivos una vez más. Sakura era la razón por la que Sasuke había cometido el pecado más grande de su vida, pero ella no lo sabía. Tenía que demostrarle que ella era su más grande adoración en este mundo, a toda costa. Tenía promesas por cumplir.

—Tienes razón —la boca de Naruto se abrió en respuesta a las palabras de su compañero, que desconocía al hombre frente a sus ojos—. No se me da admitir este tipo de cosas.

—¿Admitir qué? —preguntó Shikamaru, enarcando una ceja.

—Ino tiene razón: me gustas, Sakura Haruno.

La mesa calló, mientras que él tenía su mirada fija en los ojos jade de ella. Sasuke Uchiha había admitido en voz alta que estaba interesado en una mujer que acababa de conocer, lo cual era increíble para sus amigos, que nunca le habían conocido a una novia. Naruto sabía que Sasuke era el tipo de hombre que salía con mujeres serias, que no estaban interesadas en una relación y solo querían pasar un momento de diversión sin tener que preocuparse por asuntos del corazón, mujeres que no estaban interesadas en acostarse solo porque era quien él representaba, que tampoco irían por la vida mencionándolo. Él nunca había dicho en voz alta que estuviera interesado en cualquier sentido en una chica, mucho menos una de su edad. Todos pensaban que él era el tipo de persona que terminaría con una mujer hermosa y mayor que él, pero ahora estaban ahí, presenciando el cómo él anunciaba que estaba interesado en una alumna de medicina, a su derecha, compartiendo la mirada. Ella lucía tan sorprendida como el resto, pues no parecía esperar escuchar algo así, pero él estaba sereno. Por supuesto, se le habría dificultado decirlo en su otra vida con la misma facilidad como lo dijo en ésta, pero había admitido su amor por Sakura en el pasado, no tenía miedo ahora. Su mayor error podría ser negarlo, podría ser callarlo, no demostrarlo. Él había prometido que corregiría esos errores de su vida pasada, en ésta.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —Ino rompió el silencio con su incredulidad.

—Amor a primera vista —habló Sai por fin, evaluando la posibilidad como algo correcto, mientras que Ino se volvió a él con una mirada que le explicaba que eso no podía ser, pero los ojos oscuros de ese chico miraban a Sasuke y a Sakura imaginándolo posible—. Debe ser eso...

—Tienes que estar bromeando —agregó Shikamaru, que parecía más asustado que sorprendido.

—Oye, oye —empezó Temari, con una sonrisa de diversión con maldad surcando su rostro—. Este es un giro inesperado. Si Sasuke es capaz de enamorarse a primera viste de alguien, entonces todos tienen esperanza en este mundo.

—¿Amor a primera vista? —retó Sakura, alzando una ceja—. No me lo imagino.

—Oye, Sasuke. Deja de jugar —el entrecejo fruncido de Naruto provocó que su novia lo mirara con preocupación—. Ten un poco de respeto por alguien a quien acabar de conocer.

—Es un poco arrogante creer que algo tan simple como eso podría sorprenderme, ¿no lo crees? No soy alguien que crea en esas historias de amores cursis —le enfrentó de nuevo la pelirrosa, mientras tomaba su vaso—. Deja de avergonzarte a ti mismo, Uchiha.

—Si no crees en algo como eso, entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? —la cabeza de Sasuke se inclinó al frente, para obligar a Sakura a que lo viera con ese gesto, pero ella desvió la mirada claramente, mirando a cualquier parte de la habitación. Debía estar apenada para hacer eso—. El hilo rojo. El universo confabulando. La decisión de algo más poderoso que nosotros.

—¿Destino? —agregó de nuevo Sai.

—Destino —contestó Sasuke, en una afirmación—. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que se trata del destino, Sakura?

—Te creería si dijeras que se trata de una manipulación barata, Sasuke Uchiha —finalmente, ella volvió su mirada a él—. No sé con qué tipo de chicas te sirve una técnica tan absurda como esa, pero deberías evitar hacerlo con una cara tan seria. Me dan escalofríos.

—Estoy decidido —concluyó él, para volverse al frente—. Un día haré que te tragues tus palabras.

—¿Es en serio? —murmuró Ino, aún en total negación.

Aquél momento, por más incómodo que fuera, marcó una apuesta de vida entre ambos, que habían dejado de mirarse a la cara. Hinata Hyuga tuvo la astucia de cambiar el tema y desviar la conversación a un asunto más tranquilo, a modo de que ese tópico no volvió a tocarse, pero era imposible ignorar el hecho de que lo que se dijo en ese momento estaba aclarado. Para Sakura y para Sasuke el asunto había sido cerrado, por ahora. No iban a seguir incomodando con aquello, pero habían ocasionado un terrible trauma en sus amigos. Naruto e Ino estaban tan afectados, que les costó trabajo reincorporarse a la conversación y disfrutar lo que les restó de la noche, hasta la hora de tener que separarse para ir a casa. Ino y Sai se fueron juntos, mientras que Naruto esperó a que Hinata subiera al auto con chofer de su familia, Temari y Shikamaru se retiraron en el auto de la rubia y Sakura se despidió para tomar un taxi, así que al final Sasuke manejó de regreso a su casa, consciente de que le esperaba un sermón del adulterado copiloto que tenía, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ver a Sakura había sido suficiente para despertar los recuerdos de su vida anterior, y ahora ellos estarían en contacto. No había otra cosa que le importara.

—Por cierto, Sasuke —él miró a Naruto de soslayo, quien se estuvo quejando todo el camino, y se imaginaba que seguiría haciéndolo, pues su expresión se veía molesta mientras él abría la puerta de su departamento—, ¿cómo supones que vas a conseguir que Sakura-chan te corresponda? Digo, suponiendo que en serio te gusta.

—Es en serio, Naruto —contestó él, abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz, para entonces entrar y dejar las llaves en el mueble junto a la puerta—. Voy a hacer lo necesario para que ella se interese en mí. No me voy a rendir, y haré que se enamore.

—Sí, lo que digas. Pero hablando en serio, ¿no crees que tienes un pequeño obstáculo ahí?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eso es obvio —aseguró Naruto, antes de lanzarse en el sofá y cerrar sus ojos, sin preocuparse de que esa no era su cama, o su habitación—. Hablo de ese tipo.

—¿Ese tipo? —el moreno alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué tipo?

—Su novio, por supuesto.

 **[Continuará...]**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, hola! Para empezar, quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que respondieron al primer capítulo de Eternally, les amo con todo mi ser. Quienes ya me leían desde antes, sabrán que me gusta apartar un momento para responder a los reviews que tienen dudas, siempre y cuando éstas no arruinen el flujo de la historia y se coman el suspenso. Me alegra mucho que tuviera cuatro reviews para el primer capítulo—oigan, mi mínimo es tres(?)—, así que les responderé a cada una por su atención:

 **DULCECITO311:** por lo general voy muy rápido al grano con las explicaciones (?) Aunque no tengo intenciones de que este sea un Short-Fic, no sé cómo va a terminar, pues estoy publicando mientras escribo. Sin embargo, para no generar mucha confusión, quise ponerles una explicación en éste capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho, y te agradezco por tus lindas palabras!

 **xXKushinaXx:** pos aquí está la continuación, oiga (?) Mira que me preocupaba que les interesara la ambientación, me alegra que sea así. ¡Disfrútalo!

 **Maricel:** ¡Se me está dificultando que sea así! Un Sasuke que admite sus sentimientos sin temor, porque está afectado por lo que le pasó en su vida anterior. Si tienen duda, en ésta capítulo se explica porqué Sasuke hizo lo que hizo, y qué hizo exactamente ;D

 **Noemitg-chan:** Cuando vio a Sakura en el restaurante, fue la primera vez que la vio en esta vida, y fue ese el momento en el que todas sus memorias vinieron a él. Estaba como en "suspensión" hasta ese momento! Sobre si todos recordarán su vida anterior, aun no lo he decidido, pero eso se verá con el tiempo, supongo. Y sobre el novio, pues agárrense de algo y siéntense, señoritas. Ésta no la ven venir :v -evil laughing-

Dicho eso, les dejo el segundo capítulo de Eternally, que supongo ya saben porqué se llama así 7w7 ¡Gócenlo!

 **PD:** Como aclaración, y para evitar confusiones, les dejo avisado que **este capítulo empieza con un FlashBack de la vida anterior** , el cual termina con el título del capítulo. Eso es todo ~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ —ahora también _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ — NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ , a quienes uso en homenaje, con ningún fin de lucro, por diversión y entretenimiento del lector.

* * *

—¿Qué te parece, papá? —la sonrisa de la pelinegra era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los grandes tesoros de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella estaba ahí, había vuelto tras su viaje, y ahora le mostraba su nuevo hogar—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Parece apropiado para ustedes dos —contesto entonces él—. Puedo imaginar la vida que tienen por delante.

—Lo sé. Pienso que a mamá le encantaría —su cabello largo le recordaba un poco a los tiempos de su niñez, y su rostro reflejaba el recuerdo de la mujer más importante de sus vidas. Ella había obtenido muchas características Uchiha, pero tenía la complexión y las facciones que Sakura poseía a su misma edad. Era la reencarnación perfecta de un equilibrio entre ambos—. Pero no me imagino que vengas solo a ver nuestra casa, escuché que tienes un viaje.

—Así es. Es algo que he estado esperando por un largo tiempo, pero quise esperar a que volvieras antes, Sarada —sus ojos analizaron la habitación una vez más, antes de que una sonrisa se sentara en sus labios—. Vine a despedirme, al fin.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas irte, papá? —preguntó ella, de forma distraída, mientras servía un poco de té y lo ponía frente a su padre.

—No pienso regresar.

El cuerpo de su hija se quedó estático apenas escuchó aquellas palabras, y un silencio sepulcral abordó la casa completa. Después de su viaje de Luna de Miel, ambos habían terminado su casa, y ahora él estaba ocupado con unos entrenamientos, así que no había forma de que interviniera en ningún momento para salvar a cualquiera de los Uchiha. Sasuke no parecía estar dispuesto a mirar a la mujer que había criado, pues probablemente era consciente de que ella tendría la capacidad de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Por otro lado, Sarada había estado preocupada durante mucho tiempo por su padre. Cometió el error de pensar que él ya habría superado la muerte de Sakura después de tantos años, pero el recuerdo de su madre parecía un alma en pena aferrada a su padre. Ella no la culpaba, por supuesto. Sabía que la pelirrosa se había ido en paz, había lamentado no poder quedarse más tiempo, pero jamás los habría amarrado a un adiós doloroso. Sin embargo, Sasuke se había aferrado a su memoria, aun cuando no hablara de ella todo el tiempo. Estaba empeñado en mantenerla viva en su corazón, y lo admiraba, pero eso lo había destruido en silencio. Como siempre, él había ocultado sus emociones más fuertes, hasta el día de hoy.

—La única razón por la que me quedé todo este tiempo, fue protegerte —él fue quien rompió el silencio—. Eres lo único que queda en este mundo que representa nuestro legado, y ahora eres la esposa de un hombre que yo mismo forjé. Estoy muy orgulloso del resultado.

—Tenemos una vida por delante —respondió ella—. Podrías ser un gran abuelo, algún día.

—Ansío ese momento, pero no es suficiente para mí ahora. Espero que no malinterpretes mis palabras, pues yo te amo más que a nadie en este mundo —apoyó su mano en la mesa, para después ponerse de pie—. Ahora tienes a alguien que te ama tanto como yo lo hago, y si su matrimonio es fuerte, eso es porque tú sientes por él lo mismo que yo por tu madre —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra—. Debes imaginar lo desesperado que estoy por reunirme con ella.

—¡Papá, no hagas esto! ¡El mundo perdería una parte muy importante! Eres el mejor hombre que…

—Una vez fui un traidor —interrumpió—, pero tu madre y Naruto hicieron todo lo posible por recuperarme. Naruto me convenció de perdonarme a mí mismo para volver, y tu madre me hizo un buen hombre cuando se casó conmigo. Así, el día que Sakura murió en mi abrazo, en una cama de hospital, fue el día que me volví un ser horripilante. Ella fue mi luz, y tú te convertiste en el ancla que me mantuvo cuerdo, pero ya no tengo que preocuparme por tu bienestar.

—¿Piensas morir para estar con ella? Papá, mi madre está descansando en paz. No tortures a su espíritu con tu egoísmo. No puedes hacernos esto.

—Ya lo he hecho, Sarada —la mirada mixta de su padre le hizo dar un respingo—. Sakura ha estado esperando por mí en el limbo, objeto de mi capricho, pues no fui capaz de dejarla ir entonces. Me aferré al último soplo de su vida y le hice algo imperdonable. Abusé de mis habilidades oculares, y terminé amarrándola a mí eternamente. Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es terminar con su espera, para que podamos volver a nacer en otro mundo. Así, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, volveré a hacer las cosas como debí hacerlas en primer lugar, y me disculparé cada día de mi vida por la agonía que le provoqué por mi inmadurez.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mamá?

—Después de que lo hice, si no me hubiese quedado contigo todo este tiempo, Sakura me odiaría, y yo mismo lo haría. Tuve la oportunidad de verte convertirte en una mujer espléndida, Sarada. También estoy convencido de que serás una hokage superior a tus predecesores. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

—¡¿Perdonarte?! —contestó enardecida, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Eres lo más preciado para mí y para tu madre —Sasuke la sorprendió con un golpecito en la frente, que la sacó de su inminente arranque de ira—. Prometo que volveré a tenerte, Sarada. Esta vez estaré contigo y Sakura todo el tiempo. Solo espera por nosotros y renace. Tu madre estará feliz de poder sostenerte, una vez más. _Voy a hacerlo bien, esta vez_. Recuerda que nosotros siempre, siempre te hemos amado.

 **Capítulo Dos: La Amabilidad de la Suerte**

Ugh. Le parecía que revivía el tremendo golpe que recibió en la mandíbula después de eso, y mira que solo se trataba de un sueño. Sarada se había opuesto a dejarle ir en ese entonces, así que Sasuke tuvo que ser un poco cruel con su propia hija para poder huir de ella. Aplicó en sí mismo la misma sentencia que le impuso a Sakura, y partió de ese mundo para ser encontrado horas más tarde, víctima de un suicidio. Él no estuvo para ver el dolor que ocasionó a sus familiares y amigos, pero a pesar de todo, Naruto estuvo entonces para defender su memoria. Sasuke se había ido a un sitio donde encontraría la paz que la muerte de Sakura le arrebató, hace muchos años, cuando ella enfermó a causa de una técnica prohibida, en la que la hicieron perder control de sus puntos de chakra y, por lo tanto, ni siquiera ella pudo sanarse de esa forma. Tanto su esposo como su hija tuvieron que despedirse de ella, en aquella habitación de hospital, convencidos por la misma pelirrosa de que la venganza no era una opción.

La sensación agridulce de recordar no solo la pelea con su hija, sino que la despedida de Sakura, le hizo quedarse sentado en su cama, mirando al vacío. Era ahora tan joven como cuando se enteró de que sería padre, pero se sentía tan maduro como cuando se quitó la vida. Existían un montón de diferencias a las que tenía que acostumbrarse, aunque ya lo estuviera de todos estos años. No sabía por qué todos estaban en este mundo, pero esperaba que no hubiese creado un nuevo tipo de tsukuyomi infinito en su arrebato. Por supuesto, él sabía que no era así. Miró a su alrededor para reconocer la habitación en la que estaba, y ubicó una foto del verano pasado con su madre, en un parque acuático. Jamás se le habría ocurrido un mundo como este, así que realmente debieron haber renacido en otra dimensión… ¿un universo alternativo? Le había estado dando vueltas, para concluir que eso era lo único lógico. No quedaba asomo de la historia que ellos vivieron, así que la probabilidad de una reencarnación en el mismo mundo era nula. Habían vuelto a la vida en otro mundo, en el que lucían y se llamaban igual, estaban rodeados de las mismas personas, pero parecía que la suerte era más amable en este caso.

Se miraba las manos, un poco sorprendido. Las había tenido—ambas— los últimos veinte años, y aun así se sentía extraño tras despertar. No podía evitar sonreír un poco, como un idiota, porque tanto él como Naruto seguían completos. A la edad de diecisiete años habían perdido un brazo, cada uno de ellos, reforzando su amistad. Ahora estaban aquí, cruzando el pasillo el uno del otro, en un mundo completamente distinto. Le causaba un poco de gracia que hace veinticuatro horas no tenía ni idea de quién era Sakura, y ella solo necesitó presentarse para traerlo al presente. Pero todos estaban como apagados, a diferencia de él, que era el único consciente de que estaba en un mundo distinto al que pertenecía. Resultó que, empleando su rinnegan y su sharingan, logró crear un jutsu nuevo que debería estar prohibido, cuyo resultado fue éste. No se lo había dicho a nadie, no les había dado los detalles, así que sería imposible que se duplicara ahora que su hija era la única Uchiha en el mundo ninja. Pero resultaba solitario ser el único que recordara aquello. Aun así, no se trataba de algo que no pudiera soportar. La única compañía que tuvo toda su existencia, incondicionalmente, fue esa pelirrosa que se había vuelto a presentar en su vida.

Ah, pero había un delicado asunto que tratar. La noche anterior, mientras él hablaba por teléfono con su hermano mayor, Ino le preguntó a Sakura si se había conseguido novio, y ella respondió que sí. Había escuchado que cuando se conocieron, él ya estaba graduado, así que debían tener unos años de diferencia. Ahora estaba terminando su especialización en cirugía general, con una beca para investigación en la facultad de medicina, así que se veían constantemente, especialmente porque ella era su asistente. A Sakura, a diferencia de ellos, le quedaban tres años de estudio en lugar de uno, para obtener su título universitario. Después estaba su internado, y quién sabe cuánto más haría para especializarse. Le quedaba claro que era el tipo de mujer que no tenía prisas con los asuntos de la vida, pero comprometida con su carrera. Ellos, que para ésta edad ya estaban casados en Konoha, resultaban ser ahora muy jóvenes para algo así. Sasuke sufrió un poco al encarar que ni siquiera él estaba interesado en una relación hasta que ella se cruzó en su vida. Se pasó una mano por la cabellera negra, más parecida al estilo que llevaba en su adolescencia que a aquél de sus primeros años de matrimonio. Los tiempos y la madurez era tan distintos, que estaba un poco descolocado. Sería impensable que se casaran pronto, que tuvieran a Sarada, que fueran felices a corto plazo. Había, ahora, tantas cosas dificultando la felicidad que deseaba, que soltó un chasquido exasperado, aunque era tan temprano por la mañana. Muchos obstáculos de por medio. Un novio que no deseaba en su vida. Tanto qué hacer.

—Necesito un café —se sorprendió en cuanto lo dijo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a éste mundo y carecía del nivel de disciplina que el mundo ninja exigía. En su vida pasada nunca habría dicho algo por asomo similar, a menos de que se encontraran en campaña, y se trataría de una píldora de alimento de Sakura… ¡Qué horrible sabían!

Salió de la cama con su pantalón y camisa holgados, que usaba para dormir. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, se asomó para ver si Naruto seguía tendido en el sofá, pero no era así. Aparentemente, en algún momento de la noche, el rubio había ido a su habitación. Aquello significaba que no pasaría nada si había un poco de ruido, así que puso la cafetera y sacó todo lo pertinente para preparar su café. Descubrió, en el proceso, que sus movimientos eran silenciosos, mudos casi por completo, lo que le hizo comprender que quizá su cuerpo no poseía las disciplinas que le daban agilidad, habilidad y fuerza, pero la técnica estaba grabada en su mente. Si se esforzaba, su cuerpo podría volver a ser el de entonces, aunque sería complicado amaestrar a un cuerpo adulto. Por fortuna, Sasuke Uchiha era lo suficientemente necio como para tomar la decisión de lograrlo, pero primero tomaría su café. Negro, debido a su paladar quejumbroso de los dulces, lo que demostraba que su gusto no había variado mucho. Un poco caliente, era cierto, aunque no quemaba su lengua. El sabor le agradaba y, de alguna forma, lo tranquilizaba. Lo despertaba, lo llevaba a un punto de paz, que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Era una suerte que Naruto estuviera dormido, pues el ruido del rubio lo perturbaría. Pocas mañanas eran tan agradables y silenciosas como esa…

 _Oh, no._

El cerrojo hizo los ruidos de una llave abriendo la puerta, y sus ojos negros miraron inmediatamente al pasillo que separaba la cocina con desayunador de la sala. Sabía que una criatura terrorífica iba a aparecerse, así que se apresuró a tomar una taza, ponerle un poco de azúcar y crema, mientras escuchaba que la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse. Alcanzó a verter el café cuando una figura se asomó lentamente por el arco de la puerta, y él se mantuvo al otro lado del desayunador. El reflejo de unas gafas llegó hasta él, que emitió un suspiro. Por supuesto, otro aspecto que no parecía cambiar ni siquiera por las diferentes dimensiones. Ahora, Sasuke estaba de pie con un mueble de por medio, con su taza negra en su mano izquierda y una taza púrpura en la mano derecha. La paz había terminado.

—Mmh… ¿Naruto sigue dormido?

—Sí —sus miradas se encontraron—, es probable que le tome un par de horas ponerse de pie, llegó un poco borracho.

—Es así —confirmó ella, entrando con una bolsa de compras en sus manos, su maletín al hombro, y una sonrisa cómplice que cruzaba de oreja a oreja sobre su rostro, además de una expresión con intenciones depravadas—. Sa-su-ke ~

—Buenos días, Karin —dijo él, mientras extendía su mano con la taza de café.

—Ow, ¿es para mí, Sasuke? —ella dejó todo sobre el desayunador, rodeándolo para alcanzar la mano del moreno, pero en lugar de tomar la taza que le correspondía, sus manos fueron directo sobre la que sostenía aquella taza—. Eres tan atento ~

—Me enamoré anoche, Karin.

Como un vaso cayendo, el sonido del corazón de Karin rompiéndose pareció una realidad, a la par de que ella detenía las caricias a la piel del Uchiha. Se quedó estática, mirándole al rostro, sin poder hacer movimiento alguno. Estaba claro que sus párpados se habían separado con incredulidad, que estaba sorprendida, pero que también intentaba averiguar si las tres palabras que había mencionado tenían algún motivo oculto. Él estaba sereno, mirándole directamente a los ojos, como confirmándole que no se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, sino que de una realidad inexpugnable. Por supuesto, no se imaginaba el sentido del humor de Sasuke tornarse a temas amorosos, o que alguien con su nivel de frialdad intentara destrozarla con esas palabras, ya que siempre hacía caso omiso a su flechazo por él, pero esto… era inaudito. Tanto que necesitó respirar profundo una sola vez para después deslizar sus dedos a la taza y apartarla de la mano del muchacho. Sopló sobre el líquido color marrón, atrajo la taza a sus labios, sorbió con cuidado de no quemarse y suspiró de placer, pues él sabía preparar su café. Ese hombre era el tipo de persona que detestas por su carácter indiferente, pero que tenía la delicadeza de prestar atención a la forma en la que te gustaba tu café. Era el tipo de persona del que ella quería enamorarse perdidamente, y no ser una amiga flechada y ya.

—¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke? —no podía ser tan amable y cruel con ella.

—Me alegra que lo tomes con tranquilidad —señaló él, antes de ofrecerle una silla, que ella tomó por salud propia—. Fue amor a primera vista.

—¡¿AAAAAAH?! —ahí estaba ella. Alzó la voz y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¡No me estés jodiendo con esa mierda!

—No digas "mierda".

—¡Al carajo! —ella se levantó, apoyado las dos manos en el desayunador, para volver a estar a una altura decente—. ¿Qué mierda es eso de "amor a primera vista"? ¡No te burles de mí!

—No estoy bromeando —se sentó con tranquilidad, para beber de su taza—. Está en tu facultad, me parece. Pero, no es el tipo de chica con la que harías amistad fácilmente, supongo. Puedo verla más como tu rival.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sakura.

—Ah, es una gran chica —la voz de Karin se transformó al escuchar ese nombre, lo que detuvo los pensamientos de Sasuke, mientras la veía volver a sentarse junto a él—. Haruno no se presenta con su apellido por su padre, y trabaja más duro que cualquiera. Aunque es un genio.

—¿La conoces?

—Claro que la conozco —se mofó—. Las mejores notas, asesora a muchos, es jefa de grupo, la favorita de los maestros. ¿Sabías que ya está en una investigación? Esa chica es asombrosa y rinde mares. Compartimos un par de clases y de vez en cuando tomamos un café.

—… No imaginé que serían amigas aquí.

—¿Aquí?

—Entonces, si sabes lo asombrosa que es, deberías ser capaz de entenderlo —cambió el tema inmediatamente, para evitar dar explicaciones.

—Me parece completamente imposible que tú te enamores a primera vista, no importa de quién se trate. Uno diría que no tienes la habilidad de amar —ella lo dijo con cierto desagrado en su tono de voz, para volver a tomar su café—. Entonces, ¿esta es tu forma de rechazarme, Sasuke?

—Estoy enamorado de ella —un escalofrío recorrió a Karin—. Odio decirlo en voz alta, pero si no lo hago, Sakura nunca va a creerme.

—Ella tiene novio, ¿sabes?

—Eso no tiene importancia —se encogió de hombros, recargándose en la silla—. Es una molestia, pero me encargaré de ese asunto eventualmente. Ahora tengo que encontrar una forma de acercarme a ella.

—Tú no entiendes nada, ¿cierto? —ella levantó una ceja, mientras lo miraba. Luego suspiró, con total resignación—. Está bien. Voy a mostrártelo.

—¿Mostrarme qué cosa?

—Tu competencia —la pelirroja se tomó su café de un trago, para entonces ponerse de pie—. Ve y ponte decente. Prepararé unos sándwiches para más tarde. Iremos a que conozcas mejor a los "señores perfección".

Karin pudo admirar, por primera vez en su vida, un poco de ansiedad en él. Sasuke tomó su taza de café en velocidad record, para entonces apresurarse a su habitación. Ni siquiera se detuvo a levantar las tazas, las cucharas, o acomodar lo que había utilizado en la cocina, así que ella sintió un vacío en su pecho, pues aquello parecía imperdonable. Por otro lado, escuchó la regadera en menos de cinco minutos, ya que ella había lavado las dos tazas. ¿Habría acomodado su habitación antes? Seguro que no. Una sonrisa nostálgica se le dibujó al descubrir que él estaba emocionado por ver a una chica, así que preparó sus emparedados en un silencio doloroso. Sasuke nunca se tardaba en prepararse, pero él volvió a la cocina después de quince minutos con el cabello muy mojado, pues no se daba el tiempo de secarlo apropiadamente. Se preguntaba, entonces, si Sakura podía ser tan importante como para que él descuidara cosas que existían en su rutina, así que se lo señaló antes de empacar la comida para cuando tuvieran oportunidad. El café ahuyentaba al hambre, pero ésta reaparecería en el camino, se dijo a sí misma. La verdad era que ella nunca había esperado enamorarse perdidamente de Sasuke, pero sí lo adoraba de algún modo. Le gustaba tanto que le desesperada saber que una chica común y corriente le había ganado con tan solo presentarse ante él. No comprendía qué tenía ella para habérselo robado así, pero tampoco podía enojarse. Karin tenía su propia historia con Sakura, algo que no quería contarle ahora.

—Listo —dijo él, mientras se abrochaba su reloj de estilo deportivo.

—Oh —admiró ella—. Me alegra que te pusieras algo casual. Quizá tengamos que andar y cargar algunas cosas, así que no es bueno ir formal —señaló, asomándose a ver sus zapatos, que resultaban apropiados para caminar—. Ponte una hoodie. Quizá entremos al laboratorio.

—Bien.

Karin era amiga de Sasuke desde el bachillerato. Ella molestaba al club de fans del Uchiha por ese entonces, rechazándolo en un principio, hasta que sus amigos—a quienes ella siempre negó— le presentaron al pelinegro. Jugo y Suigetsu conocían a Sasuke gracias a actividades extracurriculares, aunque el primero les llevaba un par de años por delante, estando por graduarse. Era el único de tercero que tenía una relación con los de primero, y parecía ser cualquiera del grupo, excepto por el hecho de que destacaba gracias a su complexión. Karin recordaba que un día, después de clase, Suigetsu la convenció de ir al arcade, donde se encontraron con Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, donde jugaron durante gran parte de la tarde. Resultó que el chico les ganaba en todo sin inmutarse siquiera con un espíritu competitivo, y el orgullo de la pelirroja la llevó a hacerle competencia donde se parara, como el rubio. Karin terminaba perdiendo sin remedio, tomándole más recelo al muchacho. Semanas más tarde, ella descubrió que Naruto era un pariente lejano, y se encontró con ellos en la fiesta luego de la graduación de Jugo, donde unos chicos ebrios intentaron acercarse. Sasuke dijo que era su novia y dejaron de molestarla, algo que lo puso en una situación bastante favorable. Desde entonces, Karin decidió que alguien como él debía gustarle. Él era un caballero.

—¿Sakura sabe algo de todo esto? —preguntó Karin, mientras iban en el auto.

—Sí. Se lo dije en ese momento —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de que tenía novio, hasta que Naruto me lo dijo más tarde. No me agrada tener competencia, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

—No es propio de ti.

—Ciertamente, no soy el tipo de persona que se mete en una relación para destruirla.

—Que te guste alguien —lo corrigió ella, con un respiro pesado—. Si ella te gusta en serio, eso quiero saberlo. Pero creo que solo lo entenderé si lo veo.

—Es decir: no puedes creerme.

—Es tu culpa —bufó Karin—. Nunca te has interesado en nadie y, repentinamente, te presentan a Sakura, así que decides que te enamoraste a primera vista de ella. Es injusto.

—Es verdad. No es como que realmente se tratara de algo a primera vista, es más bien que —se detuvo un momento, mientras estacionaba frente a la entrada de la facultad de medicina. Si tenía que darle un nombre a aquello, era obvio—, estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—¡¿AAAAAH?!

—Te ves horrible cuando dices eso —le dijo, sincero—. No intento molestar al decirlo, pero si fuera a detalles, me creerías un loco mientras te cuento.

—Yo ya pienso que enloqueciste por completo.

—En el momento en el que vi a Sakura, desperté de algún tipo de sueño extraño —decidió decirle la verdad a medias, pues nadie entendería su predicamento—. Fue como volver a verla, como si hubiesen pasado décadas sin que pudiera hablar con ella. Me sentí aliviado, me quedé pasmado, me dolió el pecho. Me dije, "ella es Sakura", pero nadie había dicho su nombre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Supongo que fue un _déjà vu_ —mintió—. La cuestión es, quiero pasar más tiempo con ella. Quiero hablarle y verla sonreír. Quiero el lazo más importante en éste mundo.

—Aaaaaaah. Me das asco —se quejó en voz alta, antes de abrir la puerta del auto—. Me voy a quedar dormida mientras siga escuchando tu triste historia de amor. Anda, muévete. Ella debe estar en el laboratorio.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? —cuestionó, mientras abría la puerta del piloto y bajaba por igual.

—Trae mi mochila —ordenó Karin—. A veces me ayudas con algunas tareas, ¿recuerdas? Le diré algún pretexto. Todos saben que somos amigos, o algo —se encogió de hombros—. Hice unos sándwiches de más, así que les llevaremos algunos.

—¿Les? ¿A ellos?

—Te dije que iba a mostrártelo, ¿recuerdas?

Detrás de Karin, fue Sasuke Uchiha. Ella tenía en sus brazos unos recipientes, que le entregó a Sasuke para que los cargara mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Aunque él, de vez en cuando, pasaba a recoger a Karin, nunca había entrado a los edificios de la facultad, pues era rarísimo que bajara del auto en esa zona. Así, muchos de los alumnos que estaban por ahí—ya que algunos llevaban curso en sábado o tenían proyectos, inclusive experimentos— les reconocieron y miraron con algo de asombro. Si no le conocían por su reputación, al menos eran atraídos por el atractivo físico del Uchiha. Ambos calzaban zapatos deportivos y jeans, pero mientras él usaba una camisa blanca y su hoodie gris, Karin solo usaba una blusa azul marino de botones. Se dejó la cabellera en una coleta y siguió caminando, dejando que él llevara toda la carga. Encontró el ascensor y subieron a éste.

—No niegues cualquier cosa de lo que diga, ni agregues detalles.

—¿Me crees idiota?

—Solo digo. Déjame llevar el control, para que ella se lo crea —se encogió de hombros—. Tú no tienes mucha credibilidad ahora que le declaraste su amor.

—Venga, ya supéralo —un tintineo se escuchó antes de que las puertas se abrieran en un pasillo amplio, que corría en ambos lados.

Karin volvió a tomar el liderazgo, giró en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda, y después anduvo un par de puertas antes de tocar una de ellas. La puerta en cuestión fue abierta después de unos segundos, mientras les atendía un alumno promedio de la universidad, probablemente de los nerds del primer año que estaban adelantando su currículum ayudando a los de cursos más avanzados, como Sakura lo hizo en un momento, según le contó Karin en el camino. Los dejaron pasar, y se encontraron con una habitación de tamaño promedio—como cualquier dormitorio—, donde estaban dos escritorios con sus respectivos computadores, algunos estantes colmados de carpetas de títulos complicados, además de otros tantos archiveros aquí y allá. En medio de la habitación había una mesa con tres sillas plegables, mientras que se alcanzaba a ver otras acomodadas a un lado de los escritorios. Había un minibar y un microondas, lo que evidenciaba que pasaban mucho tiempo ahí. También, había una puerta en la pared izquierda, pero ninguna ventana que pudiera permitir la vista al interior. En la puerta estaba un letrero de "Acceso Restringido", mientras que la puerta que habían pasado tenía uno de "Laboratorio", acompañado por un número al que no le puso atención. Sasuke dejó los recipientes en la mesa del centro, como se le indicó. Se puso a curiosear, aunque no tocó nada, hasta que—al cabo de unos minutos— escuchó que la puerta se abría.

—Karin, debiste avisarme —reconoció la voz, aunque ésta era obstaculizada por el tapabocas.

El asistente de laboratorio se acercó a retirarle los guantes azules, por los que había mantenido las manos alzadas hasta ahora, sin tocar nada. Luego de eso, Sakura se retiró el tapabocas y los lentes de seguridad, así como la cofia, tirando todo a un recipiente de basura con la leyenda "Desperdicio Médico". Después, se quitó la bata, y se volvió visible que estaba usando un uniforme de hospital desechable, mientras que abajo tenía una blusa de manga larga de color rojo. Inclusive sus tenis deportivos estaban cubiertos en un protector médico, que también tiro a la basura, antes de darse cuenta de que su amiga iba acompañada. Sasuke no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima, algo que se volvió muy claro para todos. Era como si fuera adicto a mirarla cada vez que se encontraran, y ella parpadeó, un poco sorprendida de encontrárselo.

—Sasuke Uchiha —admiró.

—Ah, ¿se conocen? —preguntó Karin, fingiendo demencia, al punto en el que fue creíble—. Sasuke y yo somos amigos del bachillerato. Lo obligué a acompañarme porque necesito un material pesado, pero mientras preparaba unos sándwiches se me ocurrió traerles un poco. ¿Ya comieron algo?

—Oh, ¿en serio? —se acercó ella, entonces, a revisar uno de los recipientes—. Me viene de perlas, no he comido nada para el desayuno.

—Qué bien —se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja—. Nosotros tampoco. ¿Te importa que lo tomemos con ustedes?

—Para nada. Tomen una silla. ¿Trajiste suficiente?

—Traje de sobra para que se queden con algunos —respondió ella, antes de volver su vista al pelinegro, que parecía fuera de éste mundo—. Hey, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no pones un par de sillas más?

—¿Dos? —preguntó él, mirando a Karin confundido.

—Pues sí —dijo ella, obviándolo—. Supongo que el doctor estará por aquí, ¿no? —para volverse hacia Sakura, esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, estaba terminando de revisar una muestra —aseguró, mientras abría el minibar—. ¿Algo de beber? Hay té, jugo, agua.

—Agua está bien —contestaron Sasuke y Karin al unísono, una vez que él hubo puesto las dos sillas y se sentó junto a su amiga. Se miraron el uno al otro, pero en los ojos de Karin pareció haber cierto resentimiento al hecho de que lo dijeran ambos, a la par.

—Qué coordinados —dijo Sakura con diversión, mientras les dejaba botellas de agua, sacaba dos de té, y una de jugo. También puso un plato a cada uno, y sirvió un sándwich extra.

—No sabía que llevabas una investigación —comentó Sasuke, para romper la tensión.

—No es mía —contestó ella—. El doctor está por terminar su especialidad en cirugía general, aunque pidió esta beca. Yo estoy aquí acumulando experiencia, será bueno para mi currículum. Y no es como que sea lo primero que cuento a desconocidos.

—Pero es sorprendente —agregó él, mientras la miraba—. Tú, eres sorprendente —Karin se quedó pasmada al escuchar aquello, mientras todos callaban un momento.

—¡Es increíble! —pero, para su fortuna, una voz los interrumpió. Sakura no se había sentado, así que se volvió para ayudar al hombre que salía del laboratorio restringido—. No me imaginaba que las recomendaciones de mi maestro resultaran tan efectivas, los resultados superan mis expectativas, ¿no lo crees así, Sakura?

—Déjeme quitarle el tapabocas primero, doctor —dijo ella, mientras se adelantaba a quitarle también los guantes. Fue en ese momento que Karin le dio una pequeña patada a Sasuke.

—Es él —murmuró.

—Tenemos visitas —agregó Sakura, mientras le ayudaba con los cubrebotas por igual—. Nos trajeron un poco de comida, doctor. Son Karin y su amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Él es uno de los chicos que Ino me presentó anoche.

—Pero qué amables —dijo él, retirándose entonces la cofia—. Es un placer verte de nuevo, Karin. Aunque estoy seguro de que nunca había visto al señor Uchiha en nuestro departamento

En aquél momento, cuando el doctor se retiró el equipo de seguridad para quedar solo con su bata y su vestimenta de hospital, Sasuke sintió que el mundo estaba a punto de terminar. A pesar de todas las señales que el destino le había mandado, siempre pensó que el mencionado novio de Sakura sería un desconocido para él. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, este mundo resultó no ser tan amable con él como pensaba. De todas las personas que ella pudo haber escogido, resultaba que no se trataba de, al menos, "solo un conocido". Era un hombre que había estado presente en su vida por un periodo largo y que, además, había fungido un papel importante en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Se le puso la piel como de gallina y apretó las manos, pues a pesar de las enmiendas que se dan con el paso del tiempo, que precisamente él estuviera con Sakura era algo desastroso. Sin embargo, tuvo que ver el rostro de la que fue su esposa en la vida pasada, para descubrir lo peor: una sonrisa dulce hacia el caballero amigable que tenía las manos en los bolsillos, la sonrisa con la que él un día lo recibió de regreso a casa.

 _"Bienvenido a casa… querido."_

—Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi. Bienvenido a nuestro laboratorio, señor Uchiha.

 **[Continuará…]**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola~

Apuesto a que vine antes de lo que esperaban. Miren que hasta yo me sorprendí de escribir el nuevo capítulo tan rápido (?) Pero, admitiré, los reviews siempre me suben el animo y me motivan a escribir. Terminé de escribirlo ayer, pero pasé estos dos días leyéndolo para corregirlo, aunque estoy segura de que pasé algo por alto y tendré uno o veinte dedazos por ahí. En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer? No soy perfecta, aunque lo intento D: (?) Ahora, más importante que todo ello, me voy a tomar un momentito para responder sus reviews hermosos, tengan dudas o no. Como comentario, les explico que planeo estar haciendo mucho uso de saltos temporales, o memorias, como en este capítulo. Estaré alternando entre la vida anterior y la actual, así que comprendo si se confunden o las hago nudo, por lo que pueden preguntar cuanto gusten en sus reviews y la próxima publicación les explicaré con mucho gusto. Si les parece demasiado espeso, lo entenderé. Por otro lado, no estoy segura de que se hayan dado cuenta, pero cambié mi límite de escritura a como era con fanfics anteriores, que tenía la regla de llegar a las ocho páginas y ahora lo hago hasta diez. Si les parece cansado, pueden decírmelo. Si sienten que le falta material, también. Aunque en este aspecto, es un poco intencional, pues intento alargar el asunto. En fin, ya detengo mis dedos viciosos y les respondo sus comentarios encantadores ~

 **xXKushinaXx:** Quiero hacer este comentario, porque no sé si lo vean así, pero cuando decidí darle un novio a Sakura no se me pasó por la cabeza ninguno de los mencionados en sus reviews xD (Kakashi, Sasori, Orochimaru—wtf ppl—.) Kabuto fue una decisión casi obvia: que fuera un chico de Konoha sería un poco trillado, quería que tuvieran una diferencia de edad notable (7 años) y que, de preferencia, se encontraran en el mismo rubro. Sakura es sinónimo de medicina y, ¿un ninja médico? Easy peasy! La receta me dio a este cuatro ojos :v Sobre la historia de esos dos... me lo estoy reservando para más delante, por motivos que revelaré en su momento (?) —inserte risa malvada aquí—.

 **DULCECITO311:** Sasuke dice que se enamoró a primera vista, porque fue lo que Ino propuso, y pareció tener sentido siendo que esa era la primera vez que la veía en esta vida, además de que estaba seguro de que no le creerían. El decir "destino" sería apropiado, también. En cuanto a lo que hizo Sasuke y el porqué, quiero comentar algo, que espero que todos se den el tiempo de leer—no lo exijo, lol. Depende de ustedes, beibis—. Creo que en alguna parte dice que la mayor característica de los Uchiha es una pasión enorme, como un gran amor. Supongo que ese amor es el que llevó a crear el Izanami, para salvar a los suyos. Es una maldición que sufre Itachi, por la que sacrifica todo. Y es lo mismo con Sasuke, que la torna en una venganza tras otra, hasta estar con Sakura. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior: Sakura le pidió a Sasuke y Sarada que no buscaran venganza, pues teme que su amor vuelva a desatar su vida. Mi conclusión es que, aunque tenga la etiqueta de OoC (Out of Character), estoy mostrando una faceta oculta de Sasuke que solo puede mostrar ahora que tiene un incentivo muy fuerte, es decir, recuperar a su esposa y tener una vida felices, al fin.

 **alissea85:** ¿Cómo que Orochimaru?! xD Mira, que tengo problemas, pero tampoco!

 **Noemitg:** Mi objetivo es sorprenderlas ~ Aunque insisto, fue una opción que me vino a la cabeza casi de inmediato. Intenté pensar en alguien más, porque me es difícil verlos juntos, pero siempre que es el indicado, y ya acomodé las cosas en mi cabecita para que funcione. Aunque eso lo leerán más adelante, solo les dejaré una probada en este capítulo.

Eso es todo, encantos. Les dejaré leer, ¡gócenlo!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ —ahora también _Boruto: Naruto Next Generations_ — NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ , a quienes uso en homenaje, con ningún fin de lucro, por diversión y entretenimiento del lector.

* * *

—Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi. Bienvenido a _nuestro_ laboratorio, señor Uchiha.

Lo estaban jodiendo, ¿cierto?

 **Capítulo Tres: Sueños y Pesadillas**

Por más de un año, Sakura estuvo a su lado en un viaje. Recordaba especialmente el momento en el que se tomaron la mano por primera vez, cuando Sakura le dijo que le amaba tanto que podría morir y él no tuvo más opción que admitir que era mutuo. Sasuke Uchiha había escuchado esa frase en el pasado, brotando de los labios de Sakura. La noche que abandonó Konoha, por ejemplo, ella le rogó que se quedara, pues lo amaba. También intentó ir con él, pero todos sabemos cómo terminó eso. Incluso las siguientes dos veces que Sakura le pidió acompañarlo, él siempre tuvo una respuesta negativa, aunque una de ellas fue mucho más violenta que la otra… oh, malos recuerdos para ambos, que era mejor alejar. Finalmente, cuando ella se le pegó para otro de sus viajes de redención, él no pudo hacer nada al respecto y, por fin, una noche estrellada, la pelirrosa le dijo—roja como un tomate— que le amaba con todo su corazón. Estaban a solas, frente al fuego después de la cena y, mientras él se mantenía con su capa, Sakura usaba una frazada para cubrirse. Lo miró fijo con sus ojos color jade y un sufrimiento asomándose en su expresión, ya que él no la miraba ni le respondía, aunque ella se había declarado en voz alta.

Si lo analizaba, ese día debió ser horrible para Sakura. Habían tenido un encuentro con unos ninjas rebeldes que se lanzaron al ataque, y ella se defendió a pesar de que él quiso protegerla. De algún modo, aquello había hecho enojar a Sasuke, pues la chica había terminado con algunas heridas envenenadas, pero no mostró dificultad en sanarse a sí misma, ni a él, que también tenía un rasguño en la mejilla. Ella estaba vivita y coleando, pululando a su alrededor con el orgullo a flor de piel, lo que le hizo merecedora de una riña bajo la furia del Uchiha, quien no estaba conforme con aquél resultado, no importando que estuvieran bien. " _Eres una chica, déjame protegerte_ " no era su estilo, pero sí su costumbre. Sakura siempre había estado detrás de él, diciendo su nombre y adorándolo sin descanso. Por supuesto, él la había visto pelear y sabía que era apta, pero no había entendido una cruda realidad que, en un par de años de ausencia, se hizo clara: ella ya no era una chica débil que dependiera de él. Ahora ella podía patear traseros mientras él no miraba y, bueno, tenía que hacerse a la idea. Aunque sí le dijo que no fuera descuidada, no le dirigió la palabra hasta que decidió el sitio para su campamento y, más tarde durante la cena, le echó en cara su horrible sazón. A pesar de todo aquello, tomaban un té que ella no pudo arruinar—a pesar de la habilidad que tenía para ello— cuando una estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo y su sonrisa fue automática. Sakura bajó su té y unió las manos para pedir un deseo, en un proceso que el pelinegro observó tranquilamente, aunque desviara la mirada cuando ella terminó, para que no se percatara de eso. Al final, la curiosidad pudo más que él, y en un absolutamente desinteresado tono de voz le preguntó cuál era su deseo. Su rostro se enrojeció completamente de solo recordarlo, pero se armó de valor y se volvió a él, que ahora miraba al fuego de su hoguera. Lo siguiente que sucedió le hizo quedarse helado, pues no podía creer la seriedad en esa voz.

 _Te amo, Sasuke-kun._

El sonido de la madera quemándose era lo único que interrumpía el silencio, y la voluntad de la pelirrosa se fue perdiendo en su expresión, cada vez más decepcionada conforme pasaban los segundos. A Sasuke le tomó un par de minutos asimilar la veracidad de sus palabras. No se trataba de que lo dudara, ni nada parecido. En realidad, le parecía bastante lógico, lo encontraba inevitable. Él sabía desde hace años que ella sentía algo así por él y, aun así, había evadido el asunto en cuestión desde que llegaron a la reconciliación. Sakura no era mala para él, sino todo lo contrario: él era un peligro para cualquier persona. Pero eso no le importaba a ella, ¿no? Él siempre había merecido su amor, él siempre había estado en la cúspide de su pasión. Si el interés de esa mujer decaía con los demás, con él solo se mantenía o aumentaba con el paso del tiempo, no importando lo que hiciera. Hubo un punto en el que Sakura se enfrentó a la realidad, pues tenía que matarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque lo amaba. Cuando Sasuke pensó todo eso—y mucho más— terminó riéndose bajo, en lo que concluyó como un acto de total humillación para ella. Una mujer diciendo sus sentimientos en voz alta hacia el hombre que ama, para que él solo comenzara a reírse después de casi tres minutos, sin dar respuesta alguna. Sentía que iba a llorar, y sus lágrimas no tardaron en llenarle los ojos junto a su dolor. ¿Por qué tenía él que ser así?

 _Tonta._

Sus dedos contra la frente de Sakura la obligaron dar un respingo. Ella terminó por encogerse y tallarse la frente que había sido golpeada, mientras él volvía la vista al fuego, sin darle una respuesta concreta, como siempre. Pero, al menos, estaba un poco feliz. Era una sensación agridulce, que ella supuso terminaría el asunto. Si no fuera porque Sasuke… oh. El gran Sasuke Uchiha. Él buscó su mano sobre el suelo y la sostuvo, mientras miraba el fuego. Le dijo que estaba incrédulo de que una mujer como ella le quisiera así, o de que el universo se empeñara en unir sus caminos. No le cabía duda de que era lo único para lo que realmente estaba destinado: estar con ella. Dijo, entonces, que si tan grande era el deseo del mundo para que estuvieran juntos, entonces él no era quién para negarse, y luego le contó el mayor secreto de su vida, oculto desde el día en el que Naruto la salvó de Gaara, y él no pudo hacerlo, presa de la marca de maldición. Quería ser él quien lo hiciera. Quería que ella viniera a sus brazos y agradeciera, con todo su amor, que él la salvara. Quería ser el mejor, no solo por su competencia con Naruto. Quería ser el hombre apropiado, aunque no lo entendiera, ninguno de los dos. Sakura era la única que le había despertado esos sentimientos, en toda su vida.

 _Sakura… gracias._

La mujer que había traído al amor de regreso a su vida estaba convenciendo a un albino de que se quitara la bata al menos para comer, pues su título como doctor no dependía de que la usara. Ella le sonreía con alegría y un aspecto maternal que recordaba de las cenas en familia, en la casa Uchiha, y su ya no tan terrible sazón. Él sabía que ella había encontrado a un hombre en este mundo, pero había decidido deshacerse del infeliz sin importar quién fuera, no esperando que se tratara nada más y nada menos del discípulo de Orochimaru. Sus manos temblaron de solo imaginar que esos dos tuvieran relación aun ahora, y apretó los puños recordando todo el mal que hubo en sus vidas a causas de ellos. Aunque no tenía rencor en su ser hacia la historia enterrada de Konoha, de unos hombres que habían cambiado para bien… eso parecía una pesadilla, y no podía estar de acuerdo con al ver alguna conexión, casi en cualquier sentido, con su mujer. Kabuto ni siquiera lo sabía, pero había escogido meterse con la chica equivocada, y sería Sasuke quien lo llevara a la realidad. Sakura estaba destinada a estar con él. Eso estaba escrito.

—Doctor.

—Son tus amigos, Sakura —dijo él—. No me importa que seas informal cuando se trate de tus amistades —un rubor se presentó en las mejillas de la pelirrosa, y Sasuke tuvo que desviar la mirada para no sentir repulsión ante los gestos que más disfrutaba.

—Oh, por favor —los interrumpió Karin, que había estado muy atenta en cuanto a Sasuke todo ese tiempo—, mantengan su profesionalismo, que podría vomitar si se ponen acaramelados —pero no era cierto. Ella había visto la tensión en el Uchiha, y había terminado con ella—. Tengan compasión de una dama sin amor que ha sido rechazada.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —contestó entonces el médico, antes de quitarse la bata.

—Tiene razón —concordó ella, ahora con una mirada fría hacia el pelinegro—. Además, apenas conozco al señor Uchiha, doctor. No me siento cómoda refiriéndome a él como si fuera un amigo.

—Oh, eso es un poco cruel —murmuró, para concluir, su novio.

Karin, que se había limitado a escuchar después de su comentario, mantuvo oculta su sorpresa al escuchar a Sakura ser tan fría con Sasuke. Sin embargo, se tomó un momento para mirar al pelinegro, cuyos ojos estaban más concentrados en la botella de agua que cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor. No le importaba la dureza con la que su interés romántico se había dirigido a él, pero sí estaba bastante afectado por todo lo demás. No era su Sakura a la que estaba viendo, ni era él quien la trataba con cariño, mucho menos su querer. Ellos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, se tomaron su descanso para chismorrear con Karin, Kabuto se atrevió a sacarle charla a Sasuke, pero él estaba en automático, siendo cortés por costumbre. La verdad es que no se lo podía creer.

[…]

Ninguno de los dos sacó el tema a relucir, y Karin obligó a Sasuke a subir un par de pisos hacia la planta de apoyos didácticos, para que los cargara por ella, mientras que ella se encargaba de lo más ligero. Bajaron juntos en el ascensor mientras hablaban un par de temas triviales, y caminaron hasta el auto donde se demoraron varios minutos en averiguar de qué forma acomodar todos los artículos que la pelirroja se empeñó en traer. Era material para su estudio que el pelinegro le ayudaría a llevar a su departamento, aunque estaba convencido de que después la ayudaría a traer todo de vuelta a la facultad. Partieron de la universidad, para detenerse en un restaurante con autoservicio, en el que compraron unas hamburguesas y entonces fueron a casa de Karin. Bajaron todo el material entre ambos, para dejarlo en la sala de estar. A diferencia de muchos alumnos universitarios, Karin podía pagarse un departamento para ella sola, y prefería hacerlo así. No era buena para tener compañeros y tratándose de sus amigos, terminaba siempre en peleas. Quizá habría funcionado con Sasuke, pero eventualmente traería chicas, y eso no le convenía a ninguno. Así, ella tenía mucho más espacio para sus cosas, y ellos estaban casi siempre en casa del Uchiha, aunque existían un par de excepciones, como ésta. Para cuando hubieron terminado ya había pasado la hora de la comida, así que se sentaron en el suelo para comer.

—Fui considerada y evité el tema hasta ahora —empezó ella, mientras tomaba una papa a la francesa y la sumergía en aderezo de queso—, pero no has dicho nada sobre Sakura en todo este tiempo, y parecías un robot cuando estábamos allá.

—Eso es porque no hay nada que decir.

—Ja —se mofó ella—. Sabía que ibas a rendirte apenas lo conocieras. Toda la facultad lo sabe, dicen que hacen una pareja encantadora. Ella parece iluminada cuando está con él, ¿no lo crees? Son el uno para el otro, todos esperamos que anuncien que van a casarse, estamos seguros de que será una boda enorme, considerando a todos los médicos que los conocen y los aprecian. ¡Puedes imaginártelo! Sakura Yakushi ~ Pega bien, ¿no?

—Uchiha.

—¿Qué?

—Es Uchiha —corrigió él, mientras alcanzaba su vaso de gaseosa, para mirarla a los ojos con la misma frialdad que la aludida había usado en él—. Su nombre será Sakura Uchiha. Yakushi le viene como la mierda.

—No digas mierda.

—Si tú lo dices, no veo porqué yo no puedo hacerlo —Karin tuvo que parpadear un par de veces al escucharlo.

—¿Es acaso que no lo entiendes? —se inclinó al frente, para verlo mejor—. Sasuke: ella tiene novio, y está perdidamente enamorada de él. ¿Necesitas que te golpee para que lo entiendas? Lo que es peor, parece que te odia por completo.

—¿Y tú crees que eso no lo sé?

—Parece que no —le gruñó ella—. Te llevé ahí para que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, la realidad y la competencia que tienes perdida. Ni siquiera tú podrías cambiar eso.

—Lo que entiendo es que tú no estuviste ahí —Sasuke bajó su comida, para hacer una pausa en ello y poder darle su atención a su amiga—. Me queda claro que no la tengo simple, pero mi misión no ha cambiado: tengo que hacer que Sakura se enamore de mí.

—Pero qué carajo…

—Creo que también me llevaste porque querías confirmar lo que te dije —recargó sus manos en el suelo, para apoyarse hacia su espalda—. ¿Qué viste, Karin?

—Los hice parar su escenita de amor, ¿no? —su entrecejo se frunció—. Lo entiendo. Yo dije que me habías rechazado porque en ese momento me di cuenta, Sasuke. Haga lo que haga, mientras no sea ella no tengo oportunidad. Por algún motivo, te gusta, de verdad —se encogió de hombros—. No es algo que pueda analizar o explicar, pero es obvio. Yo nunca te he visto poner una cara así.

—¿Una cara? —no la entendía—. ¿Qué cara?

—No podría imitarla, aunque quisiera —rodó los ojos y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, pero tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de bajarla de regreso—. Tenías la cara… de alguien cuya vida se derrumbó frente a sus ojos. Tú ni siquiera viste que ellos se besaran o se tomaran de la mano, mucho menos que se dijeran alguna cursilería y, aun así —se encogió de hombros—, vi tristeza. Tanta, que me dio lástima el sufrimiento en tu mirada.

—No espero que me creas —empezó él, mientras tomaba su hamburguesa, de nuevo—, pero yo volví a nacer para redimir lo que le hice a Sakura. La obligué a resucitar en éste mundo porque la perdí en el anterior, tan solo porque no quise vivir sin ella. Y ahora, aquí, tengo que hacerla feliz.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —le tiró al loco—. Pero, disculpa, señor " _hilo rojo del destino_ ": ¿qué pasa si tú no eres lo que la hace feliz?

—Como dije, no espero que me creas —la miró de nuevo—, pero conozco a Sakura mejor que nadie, sé qué es lo que le gusta, lo que la hace sonreír, sé cómo va a llamar a su primera hija, pues es mi hija también —ella rodó los ojos—. Sé cómo se llaman sus padres, sé qué la acompleja, sé dónde están sus lunares más atractivos, y sé qué la satisface.

—Ew.

—Sakura es mi esposa.

—Voy a llamar al manicomio.

—Hazlo.

—Eres súper creepy cuando te enamoras —comentó ella, con desgane y rechazo—. Pero me parece que no lo sabes todo, Sasuke.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Su madre, Sasuke.

—¿La señora Mebuki? —Karin hizo una pausa al escuchar ese nombre.

—Estás asustándome —reconoció, mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro—. Esperaba que supieras de su padre, pero no de su madre.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Debe estar en Norte América con su esposo, ¿no?

—Ella falleció cuando Sakura entró a la facultad —Sasuke detuvo todos sus actos en ese momento, congelándose ante la información—. Fue un trauma. Sakura quería ser cirujano cardiotorácico hasta ese momento. La muerte de su madre…

—La hizo cambiar de parecer —sus actos volvieron a detenerse, mientras él cubría sus labios con su mano izquierda.

Por supuesto, se había equivocado. La suerte no era tan amable como se suponía, y ahora lo entendía un poco. Su capricho tuvo consecuencias en la vida de Sakura, lo que justificaba que ella sintiera un rechazo inexplicable hacia él. Todos estos años, separados el uno del otro, ella se había enfrentado a una vida completamente distinta de la que tuvieron antes. En esta ocasión, Sakura había perdido a su madre, y él tenía a toda su familia. De forma indirecta, había terminado por perder a su padre, que se había ido por una beca poco después, probablemente víctima del mismo dolor que él había experimentado cuando Sakura murió a su lado. No necesitaba ser un genio para entender cuál era el mayor error que había cometido, aunque no tuviera idea de aquello: cuando Sakura más lo necesitó, Sasuke no estuvo ahí para acompañarla, aunque ella no lo sabía.

[…]

 _Si no crees en algo como eso, entonces, ¿qué te parece esto?_

Pero qué arrogante podía resultar aquél joven, que se había atravesado en su vida de un día para el otro. Sasuke Uchiha era el típico chico mimado, que había logrado sobresalir por su aspecto físico más que por su habilidad intelectual—aunque no negaba que fuera inteligente—. Sin embargo, cuando uno era perseguido y aclamado por el género opuesto, tendía a desarrollar un carácter altivo como el de él. Se sentía un milagro en este mundo, como si hubiese sido él su creador y, gracias a sus aires de grandeza, terminaba creyéndose que cualquier chica terminaría rendida a sus pies con que él dijera que se había enamorado. No le quedaba duda de que era un fastidio, pero conociendo su suerte, tarde o temprano se encontrarían. Tampoco era como que iba a rechazarlo, o como que le odiara en serio. Simplemente, le generaba irritación en niveles titánicos, al grado en que el hecho de recordar aquella cena la ponía impaciente. Por otra parte, Kabuto había estado en el laboratorio un rato, y ella tenía que llenar unos formularios a pluma. Había terminado y no debía interrumpir al doctor mientras se encontraba concentrado, a menos de que le invitara. Así, se quedó perdida, mirando los recipientes que, según Karin, eran robados de la casa del pelinegro. Una cosa llevó a la otra y, bueno, terminó haciéndose un nudo en la cabeza.

 _El hilo rojo. El universo confabulando. La decisión de algo más poderoso que nosotros._

—Tsk —soltó un chasquido, justo mientras su asistente entraba, lo que concluyó en el muchacho dando un respingo, atemorizado—. Oh… lo siento, Shin. Estaba pensando en una molestia.

—Va-va-va-vale —respondió el muchacho, antes de entrar con cautela.

Shin había presenciado, en el pasado, la ira de Sakura. A pesar de que era una mujer amable, ella también era una perfeccionista que aterraba a los mortales cuando se volvía exigente. Por lo tanto, no era una sorpresa que el albino que los ayudaba se manejara con extremo cuidado cuando se trataba de ella y Kabuto. Los dos compartían esa característica: tratándose de lo que concierne a la medicina eran unos obsesivos. De alguna forma, también era entretenido mirarlos trabajar, pues eran como un matrimonio acostumbrado el uno al otro. Claro, era sabido que ambos tenían un gran compromiso con sus áreas de la medicina de forma independiente, aunque compartían un sueño en ese laboratorio. A pesar de que todos hablaban de que ellos terminarían por casarse pronto, Shin estaba bastante seguro de que tendrían que pasar al menos cinco años para que Sakura accediera a dar el brazo a torcer para el matrimonio. No era que no quisiera a Kabuto, sino que ambos tenían un compromiso, con el que una pareja definitiva podría convertirse en un obstáculo si tomaban una decisión que dificultara la carrera para el otro. Esos dos tenían una relación maravillosa, no importando la estrecha línea entre su vida personal y la profesional.

—Si te da hambre, sobraron algunos sándwiches —comentó ella, sonriendo ahora con un aspecto mucho más tranquilo.

—Oh… sí. Gracias, senp…

—Córtalo en Sakura —contestó ella, ahora jugando con la pluma y una hoja para desechar, donde la punta se deslizaba en garabatos—. Sabes que prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, mientras estemos solo nosotros. Es lo mismo que con Kabuto —se encogió de hombros—. En este laboratorio somos familia. ¿Entiendes?

—Umh… sí.

—¡Bien! —exclamó ella, para volverse hacia él—. Entonces, tómate un descanso. Hemos estado trabajando desde temprano. Que Kabuto sea incansable no significa que no podamos darnos un momento mientras él nos ignora —una risilla nerviosa brotó de los labios del muchacho, antes de escuchar la segunda puerta abrirse.

—No los estoy ignorando —dijo él, generando que Sakura detuviera sus manos para aproximarse y ayudarle con el equipo de seguridad—. Es solo que me entretengo con mis asuntos.

—Claro, claro —le escuchó ella, para sonreírle ahora que le quitaba la cofia—. No tiene que preocuparse por sus asistentes, doctor. Podemos sobrevivir sin usted —se encogió de hombros, volviendo a apartarse de él, aunque esta vez lo hizo para buscar algo de tomar.

—Por cierto, estaba pensando —empezó él—, sobre ese chico.

—¿Qué chico? —dijo ella, distraída, mientras se inclinaba a ver el interior del mini bar.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ah —una fría indiferencia se hizo notar en la voz de la pelirrosa, ocasionando que ambos albinos dirigieran sus miradas dudosas hacia la mujer en cuestión—. ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?

—Debe haber hecho algo muy malo para que mi querida Sakura le odie tanto…

—¿Odiarle? —ella se alzó, girándose, con una ceja enarcada. Estaba lista para levantar una queja, pero cuando se volvió, se encontró con el médico justo frente a su rostro, y trastabilló de reversa, aunque no se tropezó en realidad—. ¿Por qué habría yo de odiarle?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber yo.

—No le odio —aseguró ella, antes de escabullirse por un costado de Kabuto, dejándole una botella de agua contra el pecho, para andar y entregarle otra a su asistente, y detenerse a abrir una tercera para sí misma—. Me es indiferente su existencia.

—Oh ~ —él ladeó el rostro, mirando a Shin—. ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Shin? ¡Es pregunta de examen! Tienes que contestar sí, o sí.

—¡Kabuto!

—Eh… yo no quisiera. Por favor —se encogió el chico, a lo que Sakura se tomó el tiempo para sacar su lengua hacia su novio.

—Oh, vamos ~ —insistió—. Antes fuiste muy fría con él. No eres el tipo de persona que se porta de una forma tan ruda con alguien a quien apenas conoce. La Sakura que conozco es atenta y amigable, ofrece su mano a las personas. Además, según escuché, ese muchacho es popular y hasta ha hecho que un inútil como Naruto Uzumaki resalte. ¿No era ese rubio torpe amigo tuyo?

—Sasuke Uchiha es solo un niño bonito con una fama basada en criterios completamente superficiales, no vale la pena pensar en él —argumentó, antes de acercar su botella de agua para beber de ella.

—Qué mala.

—Aunque sí es extraño —agregó entonces la débil voz de Shin—. Sakura no es el tipo de persona que critica a otros, en especial cuando se trata de un poco de popularidad.

—¿Tú también? —bufó Sakura.

—Pues no nos dices qué pasa con ese muchacho —se excusó así, el médico—. O, ¿es acaso que ya le conocías de antes?

—Ya te lo conté —se encogió de hombros—. Ino me lo presentó anoche.

—Sí, pero eso no es todo.

—Te lo dije todo —aseguró, ahora cruzándose de brazos—. Es solo que no escuchaste, y si hubieras escuchado te daría tanto repelús como a mí.

—¿Repelús? —preguntó Shin.

—Sí, dijo repelús.

—Repelús…

—Ay, por favor —aquejó la pelirrosa, antes de tomar su silla y volver a sentarse—. Te lo conté todo: te dije que anoche uno de los amigos de Ino se quedó como idiota mirándome, para al final decir que se había enamorado a primera vista de mí, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¡Oh, el tipo del hilo del destino! De la fuerza superior, ¿no?

—Ese es tu amigo: Sasuke Uchiha —concluyó ella, para encogerse de hombros—. Básicamente me declaró su amor, y se vino a presentar como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Pues no parece ese tipo de persona, para nada.

—¡Lo sé! —concordó ella, mientras se volvían objeto de análisis del menor de la habitación, pues habían vuelto a su sintonía, a un modo en el que se volvía imposible detenerlos—. Tiene una cara tan antipática y es tan serio…

—Estoy seguro de que es el tipo de persona que le responde a sus maestros.

—Un rebelde sin causa —hablaban rápido, respondiendo de inmediato, sin parar.

—Y antipático…

—¡Ya dije eso!

—Quería repetirlo.

—¡No es cierto!

—Pero puedo entenderlo —su _hype_ se detuvo cuando él decidió justificar al pelinegro—. Es decir, no eres una chica promedio. No te gusta admitirlo, ni que te lo digan, pero puedo imaginarme que él se diera cuenta de eso.

—Agh, no empieces.

—Sin embargo —la mano derecha de Kabuto se recargó sobre la mesa, justo frente a Sakura. Él se inclinó en un movimiento peligroso para los nervios, aunque no tanto para Sakura y más bien para Shin, con una mirada amenazante, fruto de su espíritu competitivo—, no pienso dejar que piense que la tiene fácil. Sakura es de mi propiedad.

—No me has escuchado —respondió ella, con los brazos cruzados—: Sasuke Uchiha no tiene ni un asomo de oportunidad conmigo. Jamás permitiría que un muchachito con aires de grandeza se meta en nuestra relación. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿Preocuparme? —una risa cínica brotó de los labios del albino—. Lo encuentro emocionante, y muy valiente —ella frunció el entrecejo—. Pensar que alguien intentará arrebatarte de mi lado…

—Deberíamos volver a trabajar. ¿No lo crees, Shin? —Sakura le interrumpió, mencionando a su acompañante para hacer que Kabuto entrara en razón. De inmediato, el ambiente mostró un cambio casi alegre, cuando ese hombre le sonrió al menor.

—Sakura es más estricta que yo, ¿no es así?

Shin había empezado a ir a ese sitio desde el último año de bachillerato, así que conocía a ambos un poco más de lo que lo hacían los demás. Había visto a Sakura disparar el espíritu competitivo de Kabuto en muchas ocasiones, a puntos de que un conflicto se desarrollara. Lo que encontraba impresionante, en realidad, era que eso jamás había quebrantado su relación amorosa. Por otro lado, cuando ellos entraban en una etapa de reto, Sakura se volvía increíblemente diestra para alguien de tercer año. Pero Kabuto era terrorífico… Ahora, tras escuchar esa conversación y ver la forma en la que ella había detenido sus ansias por dar pelea, se percató de lo terrible que podría ser meterse en su camino. Las personas de ambiciones tan grandes como él eran, sin lugar a dudas, muy peligrosas. Mientras que Sakura tenía un carácter que podría endurecerse de ser necesario, Kabuto era más bien una amigable portada ocultando un interior oscuro. De esa forma, más que celos, lo que percibió de parte del doctor era una excitación que no había percibido jamás. Por lo que entendía, no era común que se le presentara una oportunidad como esa, en la que Sakura estuviera en riesgo, y no su carrera. Por un momento, Shin sintió pena por Sakura: ella admiraba y quería a Kabuto, mientras que él, en ese breve periodo, pareció verla tan solo como un trofeo. Sin embargo, le inquietaba aquella relación, pues él se recargó en la mesa mientras el novato se encargaba de recoger la basura, y pudo ver de soslayo la forma en la que los labios del médico se movían, diciendo "lo siento", con una expresión bastante avergonzada. A su vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura le reprobaron con ahínco, pero su expresión se apaciguó una vez los labios del mayor besaron su frente femenina. Ellos, más que ser la pareja perfecta, eran bastante extraños.

—Oh —al escuchar aquél mote de interés por parte de Shin, ambos le miraron un poco—. Sakura, esto es… —en sus manos, las hojas para desechar se encontraban extendidas, mientras él admiraba los garabatos que ella había marcado por ahí.

—Ah, los tesoros imperiales —admiró Kabuto, mientras se acomodaba los lentes—. Sakura es aficionada a la lectura y los documentales. Cuando la conocí estaba leyendo un libro de leyendas en torno a los tesoros imperiales. Si necesitas información relacionada con historia o información que nadie sabe, entonces ella es la indicada.

—Estás exagerando —se rio ella, al escucharle—. Son cosas sin sentido que me roban la atención de vez en cuando. Me gustan esos temas.

—¿En serio? —los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron al escucharlo—. Sé que debemos volver al trabajo, pero en serio me gustaría saber un poco más sobre estos dibujos. ¿Crees que podrías contarme más tarde, Sakura?

—Podemos tomarnos un rato más —contestó Kabuto, abriendo su botella de agua—. Si se trata de Sakura hablando de sus cosas, siempre es una aventura.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó el chico, más entusiasmado ahora.

—Si Kabuto lo dice, entonces no veo problema —señaló ella, antes de señalar la mesa, para que volvieran a sentarse y colocara las hojas de vuelta en la superficie plana—. Éstos son los _Tres Tesoros Sagrados_. Es una espada, una joya o collar de éstas, y un espejo. Éstos representan, respectivamente: el valor, la benevolencia y la sabiduría. Principios de la cultura japonesa.

—Seguro que hay una leyenda detrás de esto —decidió Kabuto, en voz alta, mientras se sentaba a mirarlos, cual padre admirando a su esposa contarle una historia a su hijo. Sakura rodó los ojos, pues era cierto. No disfrutaba mucho el darle la razón, siempre.

—Según el mito, la Diosa Amaterasu se escondió de uno de sus hermanos, Susanoo, en una cueva, pues él la asustó con una riña típica de hermanos —decidió resumir la historia de una forma muy descuidada, pensó su novio, pues había mucho drama detrás de aquello—. El asunto es que se requirieron tres objetos para hacerla salir: un espejo y unas joyas que reflejaron su luz, además de una espada, obsequio de su hermano, como oferta de paz y redención.

—¿Son esos los tesoros imperiales? —Sakura asintió con tranquilidad—. ¿Y cómo sabes cuál es su forma?

—Los he visto en fotografías —aseguró—. Un día, Amaterasu le pidió a su nieto, _Ninigi-no-Mikoto_ , que bajara a la tierra a traer la paz. Amaterasu le dio el espejo, Tsukuyomi las joyas, y Susanoo la espada. Esto como símbolo de su linaje divino, y prueba de quién era. Tiempo después, él le entregó estos artefactos al emperador, reconociéndolo como líder.

—Vaya —admiró el muchacho, separando un poco los ojos de escucharle—. Y, ¿por qué te gustan tanto éstas cosas, Sakura? —ella sonrió al escuchar su pregunta.

—Amaterasu. Tsukuyomi. Susanoo. Esos son nombres que escuchamos en nuestra vida como japoneses —se encogió de hombros—. Pero las joyas _Yasakani no Magatama_ , la espada _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ , y el espejo _Yata-no-Kagami_ —ella cerró un ojo en un guiño, y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, emitiendo un siseo, como si se tratara de un secreto—. Esos son nombres que escuché en un sueño.

 **[Continuará…]**

* * *

 **PD:** Es posible que conozcan estos últimos términos o los relacionen con Naruto. Sin embargo, me gustaría que una vez terminado el capítulo, googleen los "Tres Tesoros Sagrados de Japón", si viene con alguno de los mitos o no, es irrelevante. De hecho, me parece que si googlean la Kusanagi no Tsurugi, podrán ver éstos tesoros en Wikipedia, al igual que con la primera opción. Cuando los vean, quizá comprendan porqué quise darle un momento en específico en este capítulo. Por otro lado, si los buscan en la wiki de Naruto, también podrán entenderlo un poco 7w7 SUFRAN! —huye riendo malvadamente después de cometer su crimen—.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenaaaaaaaaaaaas ~

No voy a mentir. Yo estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes de poder subir un nuevo capítulo tan pronto. Tenía decidido esperar una semana para cada capítulo, en un principio, pues no cuento con mucho tiempo libre. Sin embargo, ¡estoy logrando escribir con frecuencia! Destino todo mi tiempo libre a ello, ya que me emociona tener a personitas nuevas por acá, comentando y todo. Los adoro, en serio. Ustedes me motivan a hacerlo, ayudan a que el hiatus se esfume, son un encanto ~ (Solo no se me malacostumbren :'v )

Y, dejando las cursilerías de lado (?) Voy a proceder a responderles!

 **Xiaochypatia:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho tener a una nueva personita por aquí, así como me honra tu comentario y que estés siguiendo la historia. Usualmente respondo a todos los reviews por este medio para atender dudas y que las preguntas no se repitan, pero me gusta también darles la bienvenida. ¡Disfruta la historia!

 **DULCECITO311:** Usted que no pierde la oportunidad para dejar su review, ¡me halagas! Y, mira qué casualidad. Prepárate, pues algo de razón hay en esas palabras, y eso se explica en éste capítulo ~

 **Huxday:** Siempre es un placer recibir a personitas nuevas, acompañadas por sus críticas y retroalimentaciones. Me satisface mucho darme cuenta de que provoco que analicen la historia, aunque me esfuerzo horrores por evitar que sea predecible hahahaha Espero poder sorprenderte!

 **BadBoomDemon:** Tengo un fic abandonado desde los años de la inquisición :c Aunque eso es por cuestiones de fuerza mayor (ya estaba escrito, me robaron la compu que lo tenía, con la memoria usb que lo tenía, y el único equipo que POSIBLEMENTE lo tenga está out of service -cries in spanish-). Lo importante aquí es que es usted bienvenida cuando desee pasar a saludar, hacer su crítica, quejarse, arremeter, mentarme la madre (pero con amor, por favor), etcétera.

Dicho eso, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _Sakura está siempre llorando por ti…_

Su cuerpo se levantó tan temprano a causa de su pesadilla, que se mareó apenas abrió los ojos, viéndose obligado a apoyar la palma de su mano derecha sobre la cama. Le tomó un par de minutos recuperar el aliento, y aun así le dolió un poco el pecho. Tenía la visión borrosa, jadeaba, su mano derecha había terminado apretando su camisa sobre el sitio del corazón, con los párpados entrecerrados y una mueca surcando su rostro. Estaba inclinado hacia el frente y, poco a poco, consiguió que el oxígeno entrara en sus pulmones. Respiraba sobre las sábanas, cerrando sus ojos, soltándose la ropa, deslizando esa mano hasta su ojo izquierdo. Era probable que él nunca hubiese sentido una sensación como esa, en la que le parecía que las habilidades que había heredado no eran más que una maldición tras otra. Había hecho algo abusando de ese poder, algo por lo que—le parecía— tendría que pagar un gran precio. Al principio, pensaba que podría manejar la situación. Él había acomodado las cosas para que estas circunstancias se dieran, de forma indirecta. Por lo tanto, debería tener influencia sobre lo que iba a pasar en este mundo y, viéndolo muy fácil, apostó por su victoria a la vuelta de la esquina, más fácil que la vez anterior. Sin embargo, él nunca se imaginó que sus actos tendrían consecuencias graves, como forzar a que Sakura sintiera un dolor como el que alguna vez él sufrió. Por otro lado, estaba la pena de no acompañarla durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Y si—de alguna forma— el alma de Sakura le culpaba de todo? Eso justificaría perfectamente el rechazo que le tenía, la decisión de estar con un hombre que no fuera él, el no enamorarse inmediatamente, ¿no? ¡Era la pieza que hacía falta! Pero no era suficiente para que él se sintiera mejor, odiando por completo los límites que superó gracias a sus conocimientos, su herencia, sus capacidades. No tuvo respeto por la vida, ni por la muerte. Por lo tanto, el destino decidió quitarle lo único que él presumía tener: control.

Después de un rato, se percató de que se estaba cubriendo el ojo donde debería encontrarse el rinnegan. Le dolía la vista, pero le sorprendió el descubrirse haciendo eso precisamente, así que apartó su mano, tan solo para descubrir que estaba usando la derecha. Pensó, entonces, que lo natural era usar la mano izquierda, pero desde que despertó no la había movido en lo absoluto. En ese preciso instante, con un poco de temor, llevó su mirada a la extremidad en cuestión, para descubrir que se encontraba ahí, intacta. De cualquier forma, se vio en la necesidad de mover sus dedos acalambrados, pues no podía dejar de dudar. Al final, concluyó que se trataba de un efecto secundario de su pesadilla: el recuerdo de la pelea en la que Sakura quedó incapacitada. Aún era una kunoichi de élite en ese momento, podía pelear a la perfección, poseía agilidad. Sin embargo, un ninja salió de la nada y selló con sus dedos su chakra. La técnica le recordó, en su momento, a aquella de los Hyuga. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ellos fueron capaces de destruir la técnica y, cuando descubrieron qué era en realidad—un sello minúsculo en puntos de presión—, no tuvieron tiempo para descifrar la forma de deshacerlo. Sakura lo habría solucionado en un santiamén, pensaba. En cualquier caso, su pesadilla poco tuvo que ver con la hospitalización de Sakura, y el fracaso de su tratamiento. Aquella noche, Sasuke soñó con los golpes que acribillaron el cuerpo de su mujer, robándole el aliento y dejándola sin consciencia, cayendo sola al vacío, donde nadie pudo atraparla.

 **Capítulo Cuatro: Locus de Control**

Una semana pasó desde aquella pesadilla, y el domingo había vuelto a presentarse. Septiembre terminó en ese tiempo, y ahora estaban a principios de octubre. Los últimos siete días habían sido, para Sasuke, una tortura. No hubo un solo día en el que él no se reprochara los últimos veinte años, y lo que había hecho antes de eso. Tampoco hubo testigos de su castigo personal, excepto por un rubio y una pelirroja, que resultaban ser primos lejanos. Como era su mala costumbre, se aseguró de mantener ese sufrimiento en su persona, aislado de los demás, pero no era posible que engañara a las dos personas que mejor le conocían—fuera del círculo familiar—. Karin no se llamaba a sí misma su mejor amiga, pero estaba tan presente en su día a día que conocía cada comportamiento del pelinegro. Naruto, por otro lado, le conocía desde la escuela elemental, así que no había forma de que le engañara. La frialdad de ese moreno se mantenía a la altura, pero había algo a su alrededor que les hacía observarlo detenidamente.

Ese domingo, siendo de mediodía, Naruto y Karin habían acordado pasar el día en casa de los chicos, con el propósito de no permitir que el Uchiha se calentara la cabeza al pensar las cosas demasiado, como parecía. Por otra parte, ambos Uzumaki se habían tomado el tiempo para discutir qué podría tener a ese endemoniado muchacho tan preocupado, así que llegaron a la misma conclusión: una mujer. En ese momento, la chica escupió toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido en la facultad de medicina una semana antes, dejando completamente atónito al rubio. Enterarse de que el asunto del enamoramiento del restaurante—en el cumple años de Ino— no era una simple broma, pareció descolocarlo bastante, además de que Karin tuvo una lucha intensa con la incredulidad de ese cabeza dura. De alguna forma logró convencerlo de que Sasuke realmente estaba flechado por Sakura, aunque éste daba explicaciones ridículas dignas de un romántico empedernido, algo que Sasuke nunca había sido. En conclusión: tenían a un Uchiha completamente convertido del lado oscuro a la luz, que de alguna forma se las había arreglado para caer a una fosa sin fondo después de haber visto el sol, pues estaba tan deprimido que era imposible mirarlo durante mucho tiempo y que sus corazones débiles no se estrujaran… o eso dijo Naruto.

De alguna forma, Naruto convenció a ambos—Karin y Sasuke— de ver películas de acción, con muchas explosiones y muertes, pero los primos parecían mucho más entusiasmados con lo que sucedía en la trama que el invitado especial. Gritaban y brincaban de emoción, mientras que la chica soltaba algún suspiro cuando un actor muy atractivo se presentaba—sin camisa—, pero el moreno no estaba interesado. Era tan seria la situación, que el mismísimo Naruto se tomó un momento para analizar que, de hecho, Sasuke había accedido a estar con ellos y no los había rechazado a la primera oportunidad. Lo pensó, le dio vueltos, y solo pudo concluir lo que era obvio ante sus criterios: ESO NO ERA NORMAL, UNA MIERDA. Y, para comprobarlo, ¿qué podía ser mejor que lanzarle algo? Así que lo hizo. Le llamó por su nombre y le apuntó al rostro con una revista, la cual debía seguir su curso para ser atrapada, como lo era siempre. Los reflejos de ese hombre estaban endemoniados—como él—, y aunque tenía la agilidad para esquivar la revista, pero no lo haría por proteger a Karin. Él la atraparía, como lo hacía siempre, para después vociferarle, ¿no es así? Claro que lo haría.

 _Excepto por el hecho de que no lo hizo…_

—¡Naruto! —le riñó Karin, quien lo vio todo. En un momento la voz de Naruto la hizo volverse a ver, y al otro todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta, hasta que se escuchó el escándalo de las hojas chocando al impactar la portada contra el rostro de Sasuke, rebotando tan solo para caer sobre su regazo y dejar una marca roja en su cara.

—¡No la atrapaste! —exclamó Naruto, con objeto de queja, ante algo que fue muy obvio, así que le apuntó con su dedo índice, de actitud acusadora—. ¡¿Por qué carajos no la atrapaste, Sasuke?!

—¿Ah? —aquél ruido se pareció mucho a un gesto vándalo, mientras el aludido levantaba una ceja, en una situación bastante molesta. Luego de eso, los tres callaron por casi un minuto—. ¡¿PUES CÓMO CARAJOS SE SUPONE QUE ATRAPE ESO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL?! —explotó.

—¡TÚ SIEMPRE LO ATRAPAS! ¡TENÍAS QUE ATRAPARLO!

—¿DE QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS HABLANDO? —Sasuke se levantó del sofá en un movimiento—. ¿ES QUE QUIERES QUE TE MATE?

—¡QUIERO VERTE INTENTARLO! —saltó Naruto, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó entonces Karin, poniéndose también de pie. Los dos chicos se detuvieron en ese momento, volteando para mirarla—. ¿Qué coños son? ¿Niños? Compórtense… no tengo por qué gastar mi tiempo haciendo de referí. ¿Me entendieron?

—Pero… él no la atrapó —murmuró el rubio.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¿Qué te pasa? —gritó de vuelta su prima, en un desesperado esfuerzo por hacerle entrar en razón.

—Lo siento.

Esas dos últimas palabras serían, probablemente, lo más tenebroso que ellos hubiesen escuchado en su vida. No había sido Naruto quien se disculpó, sino que Sasuke. Había logrado que una sensación gélida llegara a la médula de sus huesos, obligándoles a estremecerse en un escalofrío antes de que sus ojos, abiertos como platos, le miraran con cuidado. Sasuke Uchiha había pedido disculpas, no solo por algo que no era su culpa, sino que tampoco tenía sentido y le era una acción antinatural. Para esos dos, que le conocían bien, era más grave que ver al demonio mismo en persona, a un fantasma, o a un monstruo nacido desde sus más terribles pesadillas. Se trataba de un hecho único en la vida, que demostraba que algo estaba verdaderamente mal, mucho más de lo que lo hacía la revista golpeando con su rostro al no ser atrapada. Fue así que las manos temblorosas de Naruto se acercaron, dudando de sus propios actos, hasta tomar al pelinegro por los hombros y sacudir todo su cuerpo en un arrebato de terror.

—¿Sasuke? ¿SASUKE? ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡VUELVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

—¡Deja de gritarme en la cara! —le respondió él, a modo de grito, antes de quitarse las manos de encima y emitir un chasquido—. Maldición. ¿Qué rayos te está pasando el día de hoy? Estás mucho más raro que de costumbre… deberías tranquilizarte.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si te comportas como un lunático?

—Mira quién habla… tuve suficiente —decidió al final, diciéndolo a modo de despedida, para irse directamente a su habitación. Naruto y Karin solo tuvieron que compartir una mirada antes de estar de acuerdo y, así, hicieron una llamada: necesitaban refuerzos.

[…]

El lunes por la tarde, Sasuke acordó con Naruto que se llevaría el auto, mientras que el rubio había dicho que él tenía otros asuntos que atender, de cualquier forma. El Uchiha estaba convencido de que esos "otros asuntos" tendrían relación directa con su novia y su familia, con la que había pasado los meses de su relación haciendo pequeños esfuerzos para convencerles de que era digno de estar al lado de la princesa de un imperio de negocios japoneses. Era normal que algo como eso sucediera cualquier día de la semana: un desayuno, comida, almuerzo o cena con los Hyuga desplazaba otros planes y acuerdos. Además, estaban a una semana del cumple años de Naruto, por lo que la familia de Hinata se terminaría enredando en aquello. Eran una familia de costumbres convencionales, y Naruto no era una persona muy convencional, ni culta o refinada, mucho menos inteligente. Ese era, posiblemente, el principal motivo por el que era tan popular: ¿cómo demonios hizo que Hinata Hyuga se enamorara de él? Un misterio.

Por fortuna para el pelinegro, ese día tenía algo importante que hacer: habían pasado diez días desde su primer encuentro con Sakura. Eso significaba, por supuesto, que habían pasado diez días desde la llamada que le hizo a su hermano, en la que éste le comentó el periodo que le restaba a su estancia vacacional con sus padres. Itachi era su hermano mayor y prodigio de la familia, quien difícilmente sería superado por cualquiera. Claro, existían grandes esperanzas puestas en Sasuke, pero eso había perdido importancia ahora que había despertado. Su hermano nunca había tenido interés en las ambiciones familiares, mientras que su carácter frío se había ablandado casi desde que Sasuke había entrado a la universidad. De alguna forma, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se había acercado más a su familia, lo que había favorecido a la relación de los cuatro y, ahora, inclusive Sasuke tenía una relación amena con ambos padres. Para su mala suerte, él no tenía la misma libertad que Itachi para ir de visita, pues su vida universitaria le exigía un poco más que lo que el negocio independiente de su hermano pudiera necesitar.

Como fuera el caso, ese día Sasuke subió a su auto y condujo hasta el aeropuerto, se detuvo en el estacionamiento y fue paciente hasta que su hermano mayor apareció. Itachi, al igual que él, era el tipo de hombre que llamaba la atención sin importar en dónde se presentara. Inclusive con el hecho de caminar tranquilamente con su equipaje para dos semanas, quedaba clara la diferencia entre un hombre de su altura y los comunes civiles. Las mujeres le veían con un gesto de sorpresa e interés recién nacido, mientras que los hombres fingían que no estaban interesados en su andar, o en su vestimenta que destacaba a pesar de ser casual, ni siquiera en el hecho de que era increíblemente atractivo y su cuerpo pareciera ejercitado. Era también muy independiente, así que llevaba su equipaje él mismo y no permitía que su hermano se bajara del auto, ni siquiera para ayudarle un poco a subir la carga al auto. En el pasado había considerado ese un gesto de orgullo, hasta que él le explicó que no era así. Era ese hombre tan humilde, que no podía aceptar que alguien más hiciera un trabajo que él podía hacer con su propia fuerza y, en lugar de eso, prefería ayudar a otros y evitarse problemas. Itachi era, de hecho, un abogado famoso por ser accesible y prestar créditos a largo plazo para clientes con dificultades económicas, algo que se podía permitir pues tenía una lista de clientes adinerados que equilibraban su bolsillo. Sasuke aspiraba a superar su habilidad como abogado defensor, pero no estaba interesado en la parte filántropa del mayor.

—Hola, Sasuke —dijo él, al subir al auto.

—Bienvenido, Itachi —contestó el menor, antes de avanzar en el auto, con destino al departamento de su hermano—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Breve, poco interesante. Leí una revista de mi vecina —contestó de manera distraída, mientras miraba el camino de la misma forma en la que lo haría el conductor—. No te imaginas lo que una revista de señoritas puede contener. Las mujeres son unas criaturas sumamente complicadas.

—Y que lo digas…

—Ya estoy en casa —suspiró—. Ah, quiero contarte todo lo que nuestra madre hizo durante mi estadía allá. También te enviaron regalos, mamá y papá. ¿Te quedas a cenar? Pediré algo a domicilio.

—No tengo nada mejor por hacer.

Tras esa invitación, el camino pareció poco interesante. Itachi no quería contarle mucho de lo que había sucedido en su viaje, excepto por algunos detalles de cuando salió con sus conocidos de los tiempos en que era un mocoso. Le contó que su grupo más cercano había terminado como oficiales de policía en su pueblo de origen, mientras que el resto de las personas se habían convertido en algunos pueblerinos comunes y corrientes, con vidas monótonas y felices. Para Sasuke e Itachi, que siempre habían tenido relación con la ciudad gracias a sus abuelos, la vida en un pueblo no era la gran cosa, y jamás habían imaginado el tener que quedarse ahí por siempre. Tuvieron infancias y adolescencias que atesoraban, pero su futuro estaba en las grandes ciudades, y sus padres lo habían aceptado, quedándose en su hogar a recibirlos de visita. Al igual que Itachi, su padre era un abogado que tuvo mucho éxito en Tokyo, con la mayoría de su familia en ese pequeño sitio. Conoció a Mikoto en uno de sus viajes de visita, se enamoraron y tuvieron un noviazgo a larga distancia, hasta que ella decidió mudarse con Fugaku y, tiempo después, se casaron. Vivieron como citadinos por un par de años más, hasta que ella se embarazó de Itachi y, por algún motivo, los dos quisieron volver a ese pueblo, donde su madre creció y tuvo una vida feliz. Fugaku Uchiha tenía una pequeña fortuna personal, invertida en la ciudad para evitarle preocupaciones a largo plazo, además de su negocio como abogado en su nuevo hogar, donde también fue popular.

De alguna forma, ambos hijos estaban siguiendo el legado de su padre. Por otro lado, su madre había trabajado mucho con sus carreras administrativas de tipo técnico, aunque al final se preparó como contadora para poder encargarse de los trámites familiares y el negocio de su marido, algo que le fue muy útil desde antes de que la boda se llevara a cabo, prestando sus servicios a conocidos por un precio flexible. Sabían bien, los dos muchachos, que ella estaba empezando su entrenamiento en la policía, pero no logró graduarse pues Fugaku la invitó a vivir con él cuando estaba por terminar. Ese pequeño dato había generado muchas risas en cenas familiares, pues se decía que la habilidad de Mikoto debía ser tal como para dominar a su marido cuando nadie miraba, que tenía el entrenamiento para eso. Aunque no pasaba de un par de bromas que incomodaban al estoico padre de los hermanos Uchiha, tampoco estaba a discusión que su madre tenía un papel importante en la toma de decisiones del hogar pues, como todos sabemos, las madres/esposas son cosa de temer. Finalmente, para Sasuke e Itachi, esa mujer era el mejor pilar que su padre tenía en su vida, lo que demostraba—más que cualquier otra cosa— que él era un hombre inteligente, cuyas decisiones eran acertadas. Los dos conocían la historia de odio detrás de su matrimonio, cortesía de la familia de su madre. La desconfianza en la que nació su matrimonio y la unión de sus familias, pero les enorgullecía decir que su padre había superado ese obstáculo para ser un hombre de admirar por todos en el pueblo. Las dos familias mantenían una relación amena y, que ahora sus hijos estuvieran en la gran ciudad, era algo lógico y natural.

—Tuvimos "la plática" —comentó Itachi, una vez se sentaron en la sala con un par de cervezas, compradas en el camino a casa. Sasuke destapó la suya, con un leve ruido de vacío, para entonces lanzar la tapa al bote de basura, errando en el acto. Su hermano lo miró de soslayo, pero no dijo nada, y luego imitó sus acciones. Él sí acertó.

—¿Qué plática? —preguntó, para beber de la botella de cristal. La última vez que había escuchado sobre una plática llamada "la plática", el tema era el sexo. Ya estaban grandes para eso.

—Usa tu cerebro, Sasuke. ¿Qué podría ser?

—¿Yo qué sé, Itachi? —se encogió de hombros—. Eres media década mayor que yo, podría ser cualquier cosa.

—Matrimonio, idiota —contestó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. En cualquier caso, su respuesta hizo que el menor se riera alto y cómodo, un gesto poco común en cualquier miembro de su familia—. Bueno, no tanto así. Pero sí sacaron el tema.

—¿Quieren que te cases? —cuestionó con diversión—. Venga, nuestra madre se casó joven, pero nuestro padre le lleva cinco años, ¿qué es lo que esperan? Además, ni siquiera tienes una novia…

—Precisamente por eso sucedió "la plática" —suspiró, exasperado de tan solo recordarlo—. Me preguntaron si no tenía una novia, o algún interés romántico. Dijeron que estaba en edad de tener a una chica, que el tiempo apremia, y no sé qué tanto más.

—¡El tiempo apremia! —exclamó divertido, con una sonrisa enorme.

Sin embargo, ¿quién era él para cuestionarlo? Se percató en ese momento de que, incluso ellos, se habían casado muy jóvenes. A Sarada también la tuvieron muy poco tiempo después de su matrimonio, y él fue un mal padre la mitad de la vida en la que ambos existieron. No podía cuestionar a sus padres, si él mismo esperó con ansias al día en el que su hija se casara. En cambio, había respondido en un arranque, donde el Sasuke de veintiún años tenía el control, pues no podía negar que era cierto: él tenía esa edad. Eventualmente, su risa se desvaneció, al igual que la expresión alegre de su rostro, convirtiéndose en una expresión nostálgica. Deseaba volver a los tiempos en los que caminar por la aldea era una cita, aunque no se tomaran las manos, hasta que estaban completamente en privado. Cuando Sarada era una bebé que sonreía al más mínimo gesto, simpática. Sakura cocinando terriblemente los primeros meses de matrimonio. Él cocinando cuando el embarazo se hizo presente, _para evitar intoxicaciones_. Se le escapó otra sonrisa, que resultó ser efímera, volviendo a desaparecer. Su hermano, que podía verlo todo, fue prudente al respecto, pasándolo por alto en ésta segunda ocasión. Sabía que a Sasuke no le agradaría que le leyera la mente, aunque fuera tan habilidoso con ello.

—La cuestión es —empezó, una vez más, el mayor—, que no se lo he dicho a nadie, porque no he pensado que realmente sea importante —lo que dijo provocó que la atención de Sasuke volviera a activarse, mirando a su hermano.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Recordarás a la chica que estaba siempre con mi grupo de amigos —él habló sereno, sin un asomo de emoción en su ser—. Izumi.

—Sí. Era una boba enamorada de ti, ¿no? —se encogió de hombros—. Algo pesada.

—Se volvió policía —agregó, mientras miraba al menor, que había vuelto a perder el interés apenas escuchó un nombre que no le provocaba—. Vino a un congreso relacionado a leyes, porque está estudiando la carrera en línea.

—Bien por ella. Tiene mucho por aprender, y va a hacerle bien a su trabajo de policía.

—Quiere volverse detective y venir a Tokyo —explicó—. Me avisó que estaría en la ciudad por medio de un amigo en común, así que insistí en que usara la habitación de huéspedes. Estuvo aquí durante unos diez días, y luego volvió. Eso fue hace alrededor de seis meses.

—Recuerdo ese congreso —agregó Sasuke—. Nosotros no pudimos ir ya que no aceptaban estudiantes que no hubiesen superado el segundo año. Tú tuviste una ponencia.

—El asunto es que estuvimos hablando por correo electrónico los últimos seis meses —esa frase logró que, por primera vez, Sasuke entendiera lo que estaba intentando decirle—. No estoy seguro de cómo pasó, pero mientras ella estaba aquí y me acompañaba todos los días al congreso, terminamos haciéndonos muy unidos.

—¿Vas a casarte? —preguntó, con los ojos como platos.

—¿Acaso estás loco? Por supuesto que no —gruñó—. No me atrevería a dejar mi trabajo en esta ciudad. Vivo aquí, es mi hogar.

—Por un momento pensé que volverías a vivir con nuestros padres.

—Eso nunca —aseguró—. Sin embargo, ella vendrá dentro de un mes o dos, Sasuke. Quiero que vengas a cenar con nosotros, y la conozcas. Espero que entiendas que no deseo presentártela como Izumi, sino que como mi novia.

—De todas las personas —suspiró él, algo frustrado—. Al menos nuestra madre estará feliz…

—Sí, de enterarse de que no soy homosexual, como me acusó hace una semana —una ceja de Sasuke se levantó—. Dijo que estaba bien, en cualquier caso. Sin embargo, aunque salimos juntos estando allá, he decidido no presentársela de esa forma aún.

—¿Qué te detiene?

—Quiero que tú la conozcas primero —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Probablemente seas la persona más importante para mí, Sasuke. Eres quien debe conocerla primero.

—Tú también —dijo el menor, totalmente honesto, en un gesto que sorprendió un poco a Itachi, aunque éste no dijo nada al respecto. Sasuke era tan estoico como él o su padre, aunque tenía más asomos de emociones que cualquiera de ellos. Agradecía que tuviera un poco de su madre, pues eso le volvía un poco más humano.

—Hay una cosa más.

—¿Algo además de que nuestra madre te considera homosexual y te agarraste una novia policía en secreto? Vaya, creo que voy a necesitar otra cerveza.

—Naruto me llamó —se levantó al decirlo, para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar otro par de cervezas dentro del refrigerador—. Me dijo algo acerca de que no estás siendo tú mismo y le asustaba que terminaras por lanzarte desde la ventana de tu habitación porque una chica te rechazó.

—Ese idiota…

—También tuve la oportunidad de que Karin me dijera que estabas completamente demente, algo de que estaban por internarte en un sanatorio —volvía mientras le contaba.

—Esa bocona…

—Sobra decir que hice lo posible por persuadirlos, diciéndoles que hoy llegaba sin falta, y que tendría una charla contigo al respecto, para tomar la decisión.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que una mujer me mandara al carajo, y sabes perfectamente bien cómo suelen exagerar esos dos —comenzó a justificarse, hablando sin parar—. Son cosas sin importancia, no tienes que…

—Sasuke —le interrumpió, exigiendo su atención. Así, cuando el menor volvió su interés a Itachi, recibió de forma casi instantánea un golpe en la frente, lo que le provocó un espasmo de sorpresa, descolocándole. No recordaba cómo era esa sensación y experimentarla, justo ahora, era más poderoso de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Se sentía como un niño—. No estás siendo tú mismo.

—De… ¿de qué hablas? —inclusive, tartamudeó.

—No eres el tipo de persona que no atina un tiro a un cesto de basura —empezó, destapando su nueva cerveza y dándole un trago casi superficial—. Además, pareces un poco deprimido.

—Yo no me deprimo.

—Tienes cara de que te partieron el corazón —aseguró, con un aire casi burlón, ocasionando con aquello que su hermanito frunciera el entrecejo—. Puedes contarme, ¿sabes?

—Hablo en serio: no es algo importante.

—Debe ser muy grave si en serio te rehúsas a hablar al respecto —si él hubiese estudiado psicología, habría sido excelente. Itachi podía leerlo con facilidad—. Venga, ¿qué puede ser tan importante, Sasuke? _No me digas que una_ _pelirrosa_ _se te cruzó en la vida_.

En aquél preciso momento, Sasuke estuvo seguro de que se trataba de algún tipo de alucinación, o parte del chisme de sus dos amigos, transmitido hasta su hermano. Sin embargo, que él lo dijera con la naturaleza de una costumbre le asustó de sobremanera, y una sensación helada le había despertado desde la cabeza hasta el pecho. ¿De qué forma se había enterado de un detalle tan importante como ese? De cualquier forma, para el mayor pareció tratarse un chiste, pues se daba el lujo de reír un poco ante la idea de que realmente hubiese sucedido. Al mismo tiempo, el menor de los hermanos se preguntó si no se había confundido al escucharle, pero, en cualquier caso, ¿a qué podría haberse referido? Decidió, así, que necesitaba una explicación y, antes de darse cuenta, miraba a su hermano con una expresión muy similar al temor, así como las palabras se le escurrían por cuenta propia. Justo como su hermano le había dicho, Sasuke no se estaba comportando como de costumbre. No se sentía así. Por eso, quizá, se mostró aterrado. Como nunca.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije —ahora el distraído era él, que estaba respondiéndole como si fuera cualquier cosa—, que si se te cruzó una…

—Pelirrosa —completó Sasuke, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Por qué dirías eso?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke? —su hermano alzó una ceja, confundido—. Es una frase que he dicho desde hace un par de años. ¿No te habías percatado? Al principio me corregías diciendo que la palabra correcta era…

—Peligrosa…

Como una luz brillante, todo se iluminó frente a sus ojos. Los últimos años había escuchado esa frase brotando de los labios de su hermano mayor cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentaba. Podría tratarse de algún gesto reflejo del estrés, un suspiro simple, una demostración de alegría o que se distrajera, inclusive si se quedaba respondiendo mensajes en un chat, Itachi siempre parecía encontrar el momento apropiado para decir aquella frase, que al principio encontró irritante y no dudó en cuestionar. "¿No querrás decir 'peligrosa', Itachi?". Pero estaba equivocado. La que contempló como una confusión de su hermano resultaba ser, nada más y nada menos, que un simple juego de palabras cruel que él había pasado por alto de forma absurda. Lo había ignorado por completo, no le había dado el valor adecuado, así que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo a rodar los ojos cada vez que escuchaba eso. La forma de Itachi de referirse a una novia era "pelirrosa", y él estaba como un idiota rechazando la idea. Una vez más, Sasuke descubría que era una decepción total en esta vida, pues Sakura había estado implícita al menos los dos últimos años, y él no se había percatado de aquello. ¿Cuán estúpido debía de ser?

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó su hermano, ahora que le veía con esa expresión perdida.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Ah? —en el rostro de Itachi quedaba claro que Sasuke no estaba siendo lo suficientemente explícito como para que le entendiera, pero eso duró apenas uno o dos segundos—. Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que se atravesó una "pelirrosa" en tu camino?

—Así es. Conocí a una mujer de cabello rosado, es hermosa, y su cabello hace homenaje a su nombre…

—Sakura Haruno —Itachi le interrumpió, para colocar su cerveza en la mesa de sala, con cuidado.

—Sí —contestó, compartiendo la mirada con su hermano—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues… sucede que yo la conozco, Sasuke. Soy el abogado de su padre. Bueno, más bien, soy también su abogado. Soy abogado de su familia.

—Bromeas —acusó, con incredulidad.

—No —aseguró él, antes de pasarse una mano por la cabellera—. La conocí hace dos años, cuando un imbécil terminó con la vida de su madre. Ella estaba en el hospital, con su padre. Tuve que quedarme un rato con ella, así que podría decirse que la conozco.

—Pues ahora sabes quién me está volviendo loco —una risa cínica brotó de sus labios, más llena de desconsuelo que de burla—. Tiene mi mundo de cabeza. Desde el momento en que la vi.

—Ella suele provocar eso —murmuró.

—Si me dices que te enamoraste de la mujer de mis sueños, me cuelgo —aseveró el muchacho, a lo que Itachi negó con la cabeza. Sasuke estaba tomando muy bien la noticia, en realidad.

—Ella es el motivo de que mi vida diera un giro de noventa grados —su mirada se agudizó, en un sentimiento de dolor—. Si no hubiese sido por lo que Sakura dijo en aquél entonces, yo no habría recordado lo importante que es la familia.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Supongo que, entre el shock y la pérdida, lo habrás comprendido —no era una conclusión difícil. Parecía natural que las personas normales sintieran empatía.

—La cuestión aquí es, Sasuke —una pausa obligó que la mirada adolorida del aludido se posara en el hombre de cabellera larga. Sufría por sus pensamientos, por los recuerdos, por la ausencia de su mujer. Era por eso que Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que le golpearía—: _te amaré por siempre_.

—Itachi —esa frase era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las cosas más importantes que había escuchado, no importando la vida que ésta fuera—, es posible que tú… ¿recuerdes tu vida anterior?

Era definitivo. Si de algo carecía Sasuke, en este mundo, eso era control.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, encantos ~

Lamentablemente, tendrán que disculparme por esta ocasión pues, a pesar de que fui capaz de terminar éste capítulo (y de que tengo el otro pendiente de leer para subirlo), he andaba como loca estos días y me siento agotada. Así mismo, no estoy muy bien de salud, pues las alergias están matándome y apenas puedo pensar. Espero puedan comprender que no me de tiempo para responder a sus reviews, pero prometo contestar el concentrado la próxima vez ;D

Espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo de hoy, y que dejen todas sus dudas en sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo van a tener mucho más de Sakura, lo prometo (:

 _ **Ella, fuera~**_

* * *

Muy en el fondo, la locura que le invadió en aquél entonces—cuando atacó la reunión de los kages— estaba latente, viviendo como un reflejo del dolor que el gobierno ninja le causó a su familia, a su hermano y, eventualmente, a él mismo. Sasuke había sido el objeto de amor de su familia, siendo uno de los hijos menores y más querido infante. Mientras que su hermano era frío, existía una relación de cariño ahí, que era imposible de romper, inclusive cuando su infalible ojo Uchiha hubiese sido víctima del engaño. Era lo mismo que pasaba con Sakura, pues él había recibido tanto amor que adoraba a quienes se lo habían infundido. Esa pelirrosa era una de las personas que participaron en llenarlo de aquél grato sentimiento, aun cuando no era requerido. Ella le hacía volver a la luz, le daba calor a su mundo, le hacía sentir que había un motivo para estar vivo en un mundo en el que él era el último de su linaje. Ella también le dio la felicidad más grande en varias ocasiones, como cuando le dijo que lo amaba, cuando aceptó ser su esposa, cuando se casaron, cuando tuvieron su noche de bodas, todas las veces que se hicieron el amor, cuando lo hizo padre, cuando fue una madre independiente para que él pudiera seguir con su misión, cuando estuvo ahí a su regreso, le sonrió, le abrazó, le besó, le recibió.

 _Bienvenido a casa… querido._

Ahora había recuperado a los cimientos de su vida: su familia estaba con vida, en una existencia pacífica y alegre. Podía seguir de esa forma, sin problemas por enfrentar. Podía escuchar los consejos de su padre, probar la comida de su madre, perseguir el camino de su hermano, discutir sobre las noticias políticas y legales con los dos caballeros, recibir un beso de su madre—por el que terminaría quejándose—, escuchar que él seguía siendo su bebé sin importar cuán grande fuera, la voz de su padre diciéndole que se cuide y sea responsable, compartir unas cervezas con Itachi, sus familiares presentándose en la noche de año nuevo, las felicitaciones por sus logros, las felicitaciones por tolerar a Naruto por tanto tiempo. De hecho, también él gozaba de contar con sus padres y su padrino. Sin embargo, alguien debía pagar el precio. Es decir, ¿quién tenía la culpa, sino él? Era por eso que el universo había hecho lo posible por cumplir ese capricho, debido a una obligación, a "algo más poderoso". Y de la misma forma en la que había permitido que su orgullo se doblegara ante el pretexto de deseo de un hombre, estaba ahora enmendando lo ocasionado y regresando el golpe recibido de la forma más adecuada, la forma más cruel que conocía: todos estaban felices, estaban vivos, inclusive Sakura. Sin embargo, él no tenía derecho, él no la merecía.

—Itachi —uno no tenía que ser un genio para comprender que todo aquello se había salido de control, que era una situación sin precedentes, que cualquier cosa podría suceder—, es posible que tú… ¿recuerdes tu vida anterior?

—¿Mi vida anterior, Sasuke? —sin embargo, quizá era optimista pensar que los demás podrían recordarlo, así que se desalentó al escuchar duda en la voz del hombre más seguro que conocía.

—Oh… olvídalo.

—¿Hablas de la vida en la que protegimos Konoha?

 **Capítulo Cinco: Mnemósine**

En ese momento, un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban despiertos, mucho más de lo que se habían visto los últimos diez días o, en general, los pasados veintitantos años de vida. Ahora buscaban averiguar la veracidad de las palabras que habían llegado a su canal auditivo. Estaba intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, descubrir si se trataba de un sueño o de la realidad, si su hermano había dicho en serio lo que él creía. Era cierto, hace unos instantes había sentido esa misma sensación, pero en este momento era distinto. Si Itachi realmente podía recordarlo todo, a pesar de que él no era el motivo ni estaba directamente relacionado con la técnica, especialmente considerando que él estaba muerto cuando él la activó, entonces había una oportunidad de que todos fueran capaces de abrir los ojos, existía la posibilidad de que no fuera el único, de que no estuviera solo. Si con Itachi le era suficiente para comenzar, podría recuperar a todos los que conocía, podía traerlos a ésta alegría, podría… oh, podría enfrentarse a la ira de todos ellos, pero no le cabía duda de que prefería vivir con ello a tener que tolerar una vida más sabiendo los secretos detrás de sus existencias, conociendo el verdadero inicio y el verdadero final. Sasuke no sabía si lo que había hecho era cosa de una ocasión, o si los había metido en un ciclo sin fin, pero si todos estaban ahí para investigarlo, entonces sabía que iban a descubrirlo.

Un sonido interrumpió su silencio. Se trataba del timbre, pues el repartidor había llegado con su pedido para la cena. Aquello pareció alterar los nervios delicados de Sasuke, que se volvió en un movimiento casi furioso e instintivo, a lo que su hermano le observó con cautela. Esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la reacción de un ninja con la guardia alta. Él se había puesto a sí mismo en un modo de defensa, activado por la sorpresa, por la incredulidad hacia la situación. Sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba solo ahora y, de algún modo, Itachi siempre supo que estaba ahí de nuevo con el objetivo de ayudarlo si era necesario. En el pasado se había equivocado y, aunque sabía que él era una persona capaz, ahora estaría aquí, tan solo por si era necesario, porque podía redimir esa parte de su vida, como también podría redimir lo que le había hecho a todo su clan. A favor de aquello, se puso de pie con ruidos descuidados, que le hicieron ser una persona común y corriente, así que el menor pudo sentirse cómodo de nuevo. No estaba tratando con un enemigo, sino con su hermano, quien ahora caminaba hacia la puerta, sacando la cartera de su bolsillo. Se demoraría tres minutos, a lo sumo, y entonces volvería con el paquete de comida, colocándolo en la mesa de sala. El silencio les había embargado nuevamente tras cerrar la puerta, mientras Itachi buscaba platos y cubiertos, para volver, comenzando a abrir el paquete.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —finalmente, Sasuke rompió con el silencio, apenas recuperó confianza.

—Como dije —los ojos del mayor se encontraron, de forma inevitable, sobre aquél muchacho, que parecía desesperado por escuchar la respuesta—, de no ser por ella, por lo que me dijo… entonces yo no habría recordado lo importante que es la familia.

—¿Qué es lo que te dijo, Itachi? —lucía ansioso, mientras las manos de su hermano se encargaban de servir la comida.

—Lo que Sakura me dijo —murmuró, como si necesitara recordarlo—. No estoy seguro de cómo puedo explicar lo que sucedió esa noche —se encogió de hombros, lo que alteraba más a la paciencia del menor—. Hoy en día, es difícil decirlo.

—Solo dilo —insistió, antes de volver a tomar su cerveza—, ¿cómo es que Sakura logró devolverte tus memorias?

—No sé a qué se debió aquello, Sasuke. Lo único que sé es que ella estaba en shock, no podía parar de llorar, mientras que su padre era llamado. El señor Haruno me pidió que me quedara con ella, así que me acerqué a presentarme —un suspiro salió de sus labios—. Después de eso, lo recordé todo, en un tris. Fue como despertar.

—¿Así nada más? —Itachi guardó un silencio indeciso—. Necesito que me lo digas, Itachi. Si tú realmente me quieres, necesito saberlo.

—Iban a darle un tranquilizante, pero lo escuché claramente —retomó el asunto—. Se presentó por su nombre, mientras hipaba entre llantos. Me dio la impresión de que se había roto, de que no volvería a ser la misma.

—Sakura…

—Luego de eso dijo, a duras penas, "lo que quiero, es convertirme en cirujano cardiotorácico, como papá" —le miró con cierto grado de preocupación en el gesto, como si temiera de lo que estaba por decir—; "y siempre he sabido que, algún día, yo voy a… _ser la esposa de Sasuke-kun_ ".

Era una revelación, un milagro. Para un hombre, cuyas esperanzas tenían un brillo dudoso, ahora se mostraban incandescentes. De un momento para otro, Sasuke no solo recuperó a su hermano, sino que también a su mujer. Lo que había escuchado era, nada más y nada menos, que la confirmación de que quizá no había mandado todo al carajo. Al enterarse de aquello, le era inevitable que su rostro comenzara a reflejar un poco de alegría. Sí, se trataba de una sonrisa acomodándose con precaución en su rostro, en respuesta al placer de saber que en serio existía la posibilidad de que todos terminaran reaccionando, ya no solo por Itachi, sino por ella. Sakura. Ella había dicho su nombre, sin antes conocerlo.

—Sakura… ¿me recuerda? —estaba temblando de forma inocente.

—Yo recuperé mis recuerdos cuando te mencionó —admitió—. Sin embargo, cuando ella volvió en sí, tras los calmantes, le mencioné tu nombre —Itachi no parecía muy positivo al respecto—. Siendo sincero, Sasuke: dudo que Sakura recuerde algo.

—Pero, ella dijo mi nombre —estaba ahí su lado inmaduro, de nuevo. Se mostraba confiado, también.

—Me parece que, simplemente, el shock despertó un instinto y, por lo que he visto desde entonces, tampoco creo que te haya reconocido —su mirada era calculadora, era un poco cruel, estaba retando a su inteligencia—. ¿Me equivoco?

—¡Sakura dijo mi nombre! —espetó de regreso, con seguridad.

—Ella no volvió a mencionarte y olvidó el nombre que le dije para la próxima vez que le vi —quería explicarle, pero no podía—. No intento molestarte con esto, Sasuke. En realidad, soy de la idea de que podemos despertarle. Es decir, si yo fui capaz de hacerlo, si tú fuiste capaz de hacerlo, entonces ella también. El problema es que no sé cómo llegar a eso.

—Pero ya debe de ir por buen camino —estaba muy optimista—, si ella pudo mencionarme por cuenta propia, no importan las circunstancias. Debo ser capaz de hacer que Sakura recuerde nuestra historia, así que haré lo que sea necesario.

—¿Es que no has aprendido nada? —en este momento, su hermano parecía molesto—. Si puedo entender bien nuestra situación, esto es culpa tuya, por tus caprichos. Además, siguiendo esa lógica, ella solo pudo ser capaz de ver un ápice de ti debido a un trauma que le volcó la vida —negó con la cabeza, un poco fastidiado—. Perdió a su madre, Sasuke.

—¿Y tú piensas que no soy consciente de eso? —el menor frunció el entrecejo—. Sakura se enfrentó a algo terrible a mi causa. Sin embargo, necesito que me recuerde. Es la única forma en la que puedo redimirme y, después, traer a nuestra hija a éste mundo.

—No creí que fueras tan egoísta —Itachi suspiró—. Solo piensas en ti mismo… puede que, de alguna forma, esté agradecido por ésta oportunidad. Pero, Sasuke, tú no tienes pretexto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estos últimos años, he mencionado a la pelirrosa de forma intencional, tal que se me hizo una costumbre. Yo estaba intentando despertarte —le miró fijo a los ojos—, pero tú no fuiste capaz de recordar a Sakura, en ningún momento.

—Lo sé…

—En lugar de eso, he vivido sabiendo de tus errores, y de los míos. Así mismo, mis esfuerzos por hacer que se encuentren fueron en vano —se encogió de hombros—. Tú siempre me rechazabas y ella siempre tenía algo que hacer. Ahora, no sé cómo podría ayudarte a solucionarlo.

—Hay algo más —agregó Sasuke—. Sakura tiene una pareja en esta vida —su semblante se endureció con el simple hecho de considerarlo.

—¿Una pareja? Suena complicado…

—Por si fuera poco, se trata de Kabuto —los ojos del mayor se separaron un poco al escucharlo, aun cuando era una persona difícil de sorprender—. De todas las personas, tenía que tratarse de una de esas serpientes. Al menos no es Orochimaru…

—Orochimaru es un científico en esta vida, pero dudo que tenga sus memorias. Sin embargo, supongo que no perdemos nada al buscar a los legendarios sannin.

—¿Para qué querrías a esas personas?

—Me parece que es posible que ellos tengan conocimientos a su alcance. Es más: si alguien es capaz de recuperar sus memorias, debería ser uno de ellos. Con Orochimaru será fácil, por su fama en el área de la ciencia.

—En ese caso, Naruto debe de ser capaz de localizar a Jiraiya.

—El problema es Tsunade, pero ahora que encontraste a Sakura eso no debería ser un problema, en realidad —Sasuke le miró con confusión, así que Itachi se dispuso a explicarle—. En esta vida seguimos los patrones de nuestra vida anterior. Usualmente las personas que fueron cercanas entonces, también lo son aquí. Yo fui tu hermano, así que volví a serlo.

—Lo que significa que Kabuto debe conocer a Orochimaru —dedujo Sasuke—. Sin embargo, ¿por qué yo no le he conocido?

—Porque, para ti, Orochimaru solo fue un escalón más. Nunca tuviste una relación de respeto, mucho menos afecto —se encogió de hombros—. Por supuesto, tu caso con Sakura es una excepción sorprendente: debiste encontrarte con ella antes que cualquiera, considerando que fue tu esposa, y ella te adoró toda su vida.

—Debe ser otro de los castigos que debía recibir en esta vida —murmuró el menor—. Pero, en cualquier caso, Sakura estuvo muy cerca, todo este tiempo.

—Incluso vivió en nuestro pueblo por un tiempo. Debió haber algo crucial para mantenerlos separados, pero no puedo entenderlo aún —suspiró—. Como sea, Sasuke: ella ahora no te quiere, sino que te rechaza. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Lo primero es hacer que se enamore de mí —se encogió de hombros—, así dejará a Kabuto.

—Me rehúso —decidió Itachi, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Qué? —un incrédulo Sasuke le miró con sorpresa—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Debemos hacer que recupere la memoria, Sasuke. De ese modo, ella misma tomará la decisión de dejar a Kabuto y, después, será ella quien decida si quiere estar contigo o no.

—¿Cómo que lo decidirá? Estamos hablando de un hecho…

—Enamorar a Sakura primero, que deje todo, que esté contigo, y luego recupere sus recuerdos, para darse cuenta de que lo manipulaste todo —le explicó—, ¿cómo crees que ella se sentirá con eso, Sasuke? O, para ser más claros, ¿cuánto necesitas hacerla sufrir?

—¡Te equivocas! Esto es sobre la felicidad de Sakura…

—¡Falacias! —le interrumpió, en un grito imponente, que obligó al menor a mirar a su hermano con confusión, en un aspecto casi contradictorio—. Eso es solo sobre ti, sobre tu felicidad, sobre lo que quieres. No te atrevas a decir que se trata de ella.

—Solo pido recuperar nuestros días felices —el rostro de Sasuke reflejó su enojo—. El curso natural de las cosas. Ella y yo, juntos, con Sarada.

—Y que todos los demás se vayan al carajo —concluyó Itachi—. Por primera vez en tu vida, déjala tomar la decisión —él dio un respingo—. Cuando quiso estar contigo, nunca se lo permitiste, hasta que tú estuviste listo. Ahora, la obligarás a estar contigo por medio del amor, pero no sabes si eso es lo que ella quiere.

—Eso es lo que Sakura siempre quiso, desde que era una niña. ¿Qué te hace creer que no querrá estar conmigo en esta vida, Itachi?

—Deberías ser capaz de darte cuenta de tus propios errores, Sasuke. Ya no eres un niño. En tu vida pasada moriste como un adulto, pero en un capricho infantil. En esta vida ya eres un universitario. No finjas que no te diste cuenta de lo que le hiciste a Sakura, lo que nos hiciste a todos —a pesar de estar agradecido, su hermano no estaba del todo contento—. Desafiaste a la muerte y, ¿te sorprende no tener el control? Nadie pidió volver a la vida. Fuiste egoísta, Sasuke.

[…]

Trece años atrás, cuando tenía ocho años y medio de edad, Sakura Haruno tuvo que transferirse de escuela, una vez más. Hacían dos años y seis meses desde que se había separado de su amiga de la infancia, Ino Yamanaka, para venir a Tokyo, pero había sido difícil encontrar una escuela en la que fuera bien recibida. Por aquél tiempo, Sakura era una niña llorona que solía ser fastidiada por su color de cabello y por la frente de la que todos se burlaban. Ino siempre le había apoyado con aquello, pero ahora tenía que arreglárselas sola, con una llamada cada tres días que hacían sus madres entre sí, para que las niñas charlaran. Ellas habían hecho un berrinche de proporciones olímpicas cuando las obligaron a separarse y solo fueron capaces de convencerlas con esa condición. Eran ridículamente pequeñas para entender las complejidades de la vida, pero podían superar cualquier cosa tomándose de la mano y prometiendo estar juntas. Un par de meses atrás, Sakura lloró al teléfono, porque uno de sus compañeros le había cortado un mechón de cabello. Ino le dijo que su madre se lo arreglaría, y que usara el listón que le había obsequiado, para que siempre estuvieran juntas. La pelirrosa accedió, pero al final sus padres decidieron que lo mejor era cambiarla de escuela, para evitar que siguieran molestándola. La historia ya era una repetición de lo sucedido cuando recién se mudaron, además de otra ocasión en el segundo grado, pero esperaban que no volvería a pasar.

De esa forma, aquél día lunes, Sakura llegó un poco tarde, pues el trabajo de su padre los retrasó unos minutos. Kizashi pidió disculpas a los directores, explicándoles su situación, pero el cuerpo docente solía ser comprensivo cuando se trataba de él, de su carisma y sus excusas de salvar vidas, era natural. Sakura siempre había admirado la labor de su padre, así que soñaba con seguir sus pasos algún día. Así, entre la vergüenza por su retraso y la introducción de su consejero, terminó recorriendo la escuela y presentándose con dos horas de retraso al salón de clases. Claro que no fue tan sencillo. En lugar de eso, su consejero interrumpió la clase golpeando a la puerta, para entrar y observar al profesor y pedirle un momento. Éste salió del aula, escuchó las circunstancias, se presentó con Sakura con mucha amabilidad, para descubrir que ella era una niña sumamente educada, quien inclusive hizo una reverencia elegante sin titubeo alguno, a pesar de que parecía estar terriblemente nerviosa. A su maestro le dio gusto conocerla, después entró al aula y recuperó la atención de sus alumnos.

—Bueno, chicos —empezó—. Como se les dijo la semana pasada, el día de hoy tienen a una nueva compañera, quien llegó tarde por cuestiones de fuerza mayor. Por favor, recíbanla con amabilidad y ayúdenle a formar parte del grupo pronto. Puedes pasar.

La diminuta Sakura entró al aula, vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela que, al ser privada, tenía ese atuendo en específico. Usaba una falda negra plisada, calcetas del mismo color hasta las rodillas, una blusa de botones blanca y, sobre ella, un saco color camel, como sus zapatos. El listón rojo en su cabellera no fue rechazado, bajo la promesa de que la próxima vez llevara uno negro, a juego con el moño en su cuello, y en sus hombros tenía una mochila de color blanco con estampado de pétalos rojos. Era una criatura encantadora, que hasta los niños de primaria admiraban con asombro. Sus mejillas rosadas estaban encendidas por la atención, aunque su mayor temor era el rechazo que podría llegar a recibir por el color de su cabellera, o la "frente de marquesina" que poseía. Así, al entrar, sostuvo con sus dos manos las correas de la mochila en sus hombros, las apretó y apartó la mirada verde jade, con la vergüenza en su rostro redondo. Uno de los niños emitió un sonoro "woah" cuando le miró, y ella pareció encogerse en sí misma al sentirse intimidada. "Rosa" escuchó en un murmullo al otro lado del salón, así que apretó sus manitas.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no escribes tu nombre en la pizarra y te presentas? Debes decirnos tu nombre completo, qué es lo que te gusta comer, lo que no te gusta, y qué quieres ser cuando crezcas.

A pesar de que al principio se movió con duda, ella se tomó un momento y se giró para escribir con la tiza en la pizarra, los kanji de arriba hacia abajo. Volvió a dejar la tiza en su sitio, se limpió los dedos con mucha precaución, y se giró temerosa ante sus compañeros. Encontró en sus rostros un asombro que estaba matándola de ansiedad, por el que se tuvo que sostener la falda con un poco de ahínco, un gesto que obtuvo la atención de su maestro y el consejero que estaba observando desde la puerta, paciente. Su padre había escuchado que esa escuela tenía un reconocimiento por los valores en contra del acoso escolar, así como ofrecían apoyo para la autoestima a los niños que habían recibido cualquier tipo de maltrato, por lo que él había seleccionado esa escuela sin decirle nada a Sakura. A su vez, se había tomado la libertad de contarle a los maestros su historia, y el detalle de su amiga a distancia. Ellos habían accedido a que Sakura usara su listón, pues entendían que era un regalo de Ino. Le habían sugerido que la próxima vez lo llevara amarrado a su mochila, y no como parte de su atuendo. Sakura había aceptado tímidamente y, ahora, estaba frente a un grupo de niños con los ojos abiertos y brillando.

—Mi nombre es… Haruno, Sakura. Tengo ocho años y… me gusta lo dulce, odio lo amargo.

—¡Es como tu cabello! —exclamó una de las niñas, en voz alta, generando que ella diera un respingo de alteración—. ¡Es muy, muy bonito!

Por primera vez en su vida, la impresión que sus compañeros tenían de solo verla era positiva, y le daban un comentario favorable. Sakura solo pudo abrir sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa que le embargó al darse cuenta de que, de hecho, todos los niños que estaban en el aula se habían sorprendido de lo bonita que era. Ellos conocían la dificultad de lidiar con el maltrato, y habían sido enseñados a tratar a los demás con amabilidad y paciencia, así como tenerles respeto, sin olvidar que tenían la costumbre de alagar sinceramente a las personas una vez las conocían. Una de las reglas era que, cuando alguien nuevo se presentara, debían decir al menos una sola cosa buena de él, sin importar que no le conocieran. En aquél momento, Sakura escuchó entre las pequeñas personitas, un montón de cumplidos. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, afirmando que ella también era bonita, y no solo su cabello. Escuchó un "¡es muy blanca!" desde otro lado y un "sus ojos son muy, muy brillantes". Así, el maestro se vio obligado a detenerlos para que permitieran que ella continuara y, sin darse cuenta, Sakura soltó la tela de su falda y sonrió.

—Cu-cuando sea grande, yo quiero ser cirujano cardiotorácico, como mi papá —sus dos manos se unieron, para apoyarse en su pecho infantil. Su maestro pareció sorprendido de que una niña tan pequeña conociera algo tan complejo como ser un cirujano especializado—. Y, también, algún día, yo… _¡voy a ser la esposa de Sasuke-kun!_

—¿Esposa? —su maestro ladeó el rostro a un costado, un poco sorprendido—. Sakura, ¿tú tienes un novio? —aquella pregunta generó una sonrisa de emoción automática, por lo que ella asintió con fuerzas—. ¿No eres muy pequeña para eso?

—Está bien —aseguró, con confianza—, porque un día Sasuke-kun va a encontrarme y, entonces, me va a hacer feliz para siempre —una nueva exclamación de sorpresa invadió el salón.

[…]

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, miró el techo con confusión. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, pues no entendía del todo lo que había sucedido en su sueño. Así, se vio en la necesidad de sentarse, aunque lo hizo con pereza. Era de madrugada de un martes, de las pocas ocasiones en las que se iba a la cama temprano, pero ese sueño le obligó a despertar un par de horas antes de su horario normal, algo que descubrió cuando miró el reloj digital al lado de la cama. Estaba usando una blusa de tirantes de color blanco, y su cabello estaba alborotado. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar los pies de la cama, atinándolos con sus pantuflas grises, y se levantó con un short negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Caminó perezosa fuera de la habitación, sin hacer mucho ruido, y se sirvió un vaso de agua, pues la sed estaba venciéndole. Después de eso, se talló el cuero cabelludo, que sentía entumido después del sueño. Colocó el vaso sobre el desayunador con un poco de cuidado, y se recargó a la barra con algo de cansancio. Era capaz de recordar su sueño, pero le molestaba en demasía pues, aparentemente, el encontrarse con ese joven Uchiha le generaba un efecto incómodo al que no quería enfrentarse. No solo se había atrevido a meterse en sus sueños, sino que a interrumpirlos. Estaba muy molesta con ese sujeto.

Era cierto que ella no había sido honesta cuando se conocieron, pues ella también conocía a su hermano mayor a causa de su padre. Claro, Sakura no tuvo la misma comunicación con Itachi como ahora, hasta que su padre tuvo que irse, por lo que él fungía como su representante legal. Si ella necesitaba algún trámite, o ayuda con lo relacionado a la vida adulta, Itachi siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla. Él era un buen hombre, alardeando siempre de su hermano menor, pero a Sakura no le importaba. La relación que tenía con él era buena, de vez en vez tomaban un café para ponerse al día con sus responsabilidades, pero tampoco era que fueran amigos cercanos. Sin embargo, ella había logrado ver sus intenciones de presentarle a su hermano, desde hace mucho tiempo. Por ello, también se las había ingeniado para evitar que sucediera ese encuentro. Estaba convencida de que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha no tenía ni idea de ese detalle, pero pronto se enteraría por boca de Sasuke de que ella lo había rechazado con una sincera y tajante negativa. Además, aunque Itachi no lo supiera, Sakura tenía un novio. Sería molesto que se enterara, porque entonces su padre también lo haría, y los dos tendrían sus sermones que brindarle por salir con un médico graduado terminando su especialización, lo que significaba que era siete años mayor que ella. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Sakura con un hombre como Kabuto? Suspiró, pues sabía que eso le dirían.

—¿Qué haces levantada desde tan temprano? —la voz del albino obligó a Sakura a levantar el rostro, encontrándoselo. Él estaba ahí, con el pecho descubierto y unos pantalones para dormir. Ese no era el departamento de Sakura, sino que el de su novio: Kabuto.

—Me dio sed —respondió ella, enseñándole el vaso que había dejado casi vacío en la barra de la cocina—. Tú debías seguir durmiendo, no quise despertarte. Lamento el ruido.

—¿De qué hablas? Eres más silenciosa que un muerto. Siempre me sorprendes a causa de eso, es como si te hubiesen criado unos ninjas —aquejó él, con la larga cabellera suelta, empujándola hacia atrás—. Lo que me despierta es buscarte en la cama y no encontrarte.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro—. La próxima vez llevaré una botella a la habitación —prometió, mientras lo veía aproximarse y llenar un vaso.

—Más te vale —continuó, acercándose a ella—. Quizá no sea un hombre afectuoso, pero no duermo bien sin un poco de tu calor.

—Entonces no sé cómo haces cuando no me quedo contigo.

—Tengo una bolsa de agua caliente —bromeó, por supuesto. Sakura emitió una risa melodiosa al imaginarlo, mirándole beber su agua—. En cualquier caso, ¿ya terminaste?

—Sí —respondió, mientras se acercaba a él, para pasar sus dedos sobre la cabellera gris del mayor, acomodándosela. Él cerró los ojos como un cachorro, sintiéndose cómodo ante lo que terminó siendo un mimo por parte de la pelirrosa, que tenía que estirar sus brazos para alcanzar su altura.

—¿Ya podemos volver a la cama? —terminó hablando con un bostezo alargado, de forma casi infantil y adorable.

—Lo siento, Kabuto —respondió, mientras usaba los dedos de las dos manos para empujar su cabellera hacia atrás, estirando ahora todo su cuerpo—, pero no tengo mucho sueño ahora. Estaba pensando en ponerme a revisar unos resultados, para adelantarlo.

—Y te quejas de que yo no paro de trabajar.

—Yo nunca me quejo de eso —bajó sus manos hasta las mejillas blancas, sosteniéndolas mientras se paraba en puntitas, para alcanzar su frente con sus labios, en un beso dulce—. Pero es cierto que tienes una resistencia imposible cuando te obsesionas.

—Hablando de obsesiones —mientras Sakura volvía a su altura normal, él le alcanzó los labios en un beso ínfimo y veloz—, vamos a demostrar eso de la resistencia.

—Son las tres de la mañana…

—Lo que nos da tres horas antes de que tengamos que entrar a la ducha —tras decir eso, él se inclinó y la levantó sobre su hombro, provocando un gritito de sorpresa de parte de la menor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se quejó, mientras era llevada como un costal.

—Te llevo a la cama —contestó, empezando a caminar.

—¿No estabas cansado?

—Tú lo dijiste: soy incansable con mis obsesiones —una sonrisa traviesa y atrevida se le pintó en el rostro, lo que coloreó un sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura.

—Espera… Kabuto —él empujó la puerta del dormitorio con su pie, para después lanzar a Sakura en la cama—. No puedes, es demasiado temprano —sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, hasta tocarse los hombros con las manos, y sus rodillas se unieron con fuerza.

—¿Piensas que pretextos como esos van a detenerme? —él subió a la cama, apoyando sus manos a los costados de Sakura—. Suelta tus manos, Sakura.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó ella.

—Oh, yo sé que no quieres —canturreó con malicia, aproximando el rostro a la pelirrosa—, es eso lo que lo hace más divertido.

—Kabuto… ¡no!

Después de que los labios de Kabuto silenciaran a Sakura, tan solo pudieron escucharse los productos de las manos provocadoras del albino por toda la casa: unas risas a carcajadas, resultado de los dedos médicos cosquilleando los costados de la pelirrosa. Antes que el sexo, el placer que compartían era el del sueño. Por eso, Kabuto había descubierto que hacer que Sakura riera a carcajadas culminaría en una siesta de veinte minutos o, en este caso, un sueño de un par de horas antes de tener que retomar sus vidas. Después, quizá se atrevería a tocarla cuando se ducharan, porque él podía hacerlo al ser su novio, y Sakura se lo permitiría, porque la forma en la que él la acariciaba era satisfactoria ante sus necesidades. En esta vida, pese a sus problemas de autoestima en la infancia, ella no era una mojigata. Era perfectamente capaz de experimentar el acto sexual con Kabuto sin sentirse completamente doblegada por sus emociones, por la vergüenza de que la viera, porque lo conoció como un médico antes que como un romance. De alguna forma, ella era más madura e independiente ahora, que cuando tenía esta edad en el otro mundo, casada y con una familia. De cualquier forma, tenía una vida plena, a pesar de las diferencias.

Eventualmente, Kabuto logró su cometido, y terminaron recostados en la cama bajo las sábanas, mientras se quedaban dormidos. Sakura estaba dándole la espalda al mayor, quien la rodeaba con sus brazos y estaba un poco más dormido que ella. Le respiraba sobre la cabellera, mientras que Sakura sostenía una de sus manos y miraba el reloj parpadeando, ayudándole a arrullarse junto al ritmo cardiaco del albino. Ella era consciente de que, aunque eran considerados una pareja perfecta, estaban muy lejos de serlo. Sin embargo, también pensaba que él era el tipo de hombre con el que debía estar para poder lograr la plenitud en esta vida, no importando si él la amaba a ella la mitad de lo que ella podía amar a alguien. Por otro lado, entendía a Shin, que vivía confundido a causa de su relación. Pero tampoco esperaba que un muchacho como él comprendiera. No esperaba que cualquiera que viera cómo realmente era su relación, fuera capaz de comprender la complejidad de ésta. Nadie podría ver que, a pesar de todo, había un motivo para estar juntos, había un sentimiento especial. Por eso, quizá, era mejor que los vieran como una pareja perfecta.

 **[Continuará…]**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, criaturitas ~

Reportándome, mucho mejor que hace unos días, les tengo un nuevo capítulo ;D Y, como lo prometido es deuda, también les respondo sus reviews:

 **DULCECITO311:** La que se viene (?) No te voy a responder apropiadamente, porque sería adelantarte información. Al día tengo escrito hasta el octavo capítulo y voy a mitad del noveno. Ya toqué el tema 7w7

 **xXKushinaXx:** Itachi es un pan de Dios, la viva imagen de la sabiduría. A éstas alturas ya se sabe eso, so (?) Y me super alegra y emociona que hayas leído mi repertorio, omg!

 **Xiaochypatia:** Pos pa' que te digo que no si ya lo expuse en el capítulo pasado :'v Sobre el dolor y demás, tengo un capítulo destinado a eso, que ya terminé de escribir, así que pronto tendrás tu explicación UuU Me gusta ir al grano, tengo que aprender a mantener más el suspenso...

 **BadBoomDemon:** ¿Ganaste tu apuesta? xD (Sé la respuesta, pero a estas alturas tú deberías saberlo también hahaha). Itachi es, más bien, el soporte para Sasuke. Llegué a la conclusión de que sería muy difícil que él lograra su objetivo si era el único consciente, y terminé dándole un giro raro a la historia, que me sorprendió cuando lo empecé a escribir y dije "damn, se suponía que esto fuera todo rosa" haha, pero ya verán ~

 **Maricel:** Gracias a ti por dejar un review, encanto. Son el motor de mi escritura, recuérdenlo -inserte corazón kawaii aquí-

 **Noemitg-chan:** Originalmente quería hacer el fanfic con un buen sentido del humor, pero en estos momentos está reinando el drama, inclusive mientras lo adelanto. Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para darle aires cómicos más adelante, pero también depende de que les guste ese aspecto ~

Dicho ello, pasamos a lo bueno: el capítulo. Les advierto que puede despertar sentimientos encontrados, pues narra parte de la historia de Sakura sin Sasuke, lo que se traduce en =la historia de su romance con Kabuto. _CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!_ Gócenlo!

* * *

 _[La Expo]_

—Habrá una exposición —Sakura levantó la mirada al escuchar a su profesor interrumpir la clase con esa información—. Es un evento en el que participan los alumnos graduados de nuestra universidad. Es totalmente gratuita y es para apoyar sus conocimientos. Es abierta al público, y a ustedes les permite conocer a sus senpai. Así mismo, les ayuda a hacer relación con personas que ya están laborando, quienes pueden contarles su experiencia.

Fuera como fuere, esa era una oportunidad. Sakura Haruno lo supo de inmediato, a la edad de dieciocho años, en su primer año universitario. Esa fue, precisamente, la razón por la que ella no dudó en asistir al evento. Invitó a sus padres, como era costumbre, e invitó a otras personas, para apoyar al evento. Al llegar al centro de exposiciones, se encontró en un salón enorme, repleto de stands acomodados según sus tipos de servicios. Uno podría ir al área psicológica, general, naturista, entre otra infinidad de cosas tópicos. Cada sector tenía un espacio cubierto al público, que fungía como área de revisión privada, donde no serían observados mientras sus cuerpos eran analizados por uno de los médicos. Sin embargo, las áreas tenían una modalidad de turnos de consulta, en la que podrías ser revisado de forma gratuita por uno de los médicos recién graduados y, también, discutir un poco sobre medicina en el proceso. Por supuesto, para Sakura esa era una oportunidad única, pues no podría quitarle cuarenta minutos de su tiempo a otro médico recién graduado en otras circunstancias, así que pidió su boleto y esperó pacientemente a ser llamada por un de los pequeños consultorios del expo. Quince minutos después, una de las organizadoras se acercó para llevarla frente a una mesa, donde un formulario la estaba esperando. La invitaron a sentarse y, antes de dos minutos, él apareció.

—Señorita Haruno —los ojos de Sakura alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con el hombre que llevaba una bata blanca—. Mucho gusto. Soy el doctor Yakushi. ¿Por qué no me cuenta cómo encuentra?

 **Capítulo Seis: Predilección**

 _[Presentación de Currículum]_

El cabello de Sakura se adornaba con un listón negro, mientras que vestía una blusa blanca de botones, de mangas largas, con una falda que cubría casi hasta sus rodillas. Se había puesto medias, pero usaba zapatos formales de piso. Había estado prácticamente corriendo por toda la facultad ese día, así que no podía darse el lujo de usar tacones. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, pensó que habría sido algún tipo de error, pues las chicas que veía llevaban zapatillas, a diferencia de ella. Se veían hermosas y frescas, decididas a obtener un puesto para comenzar con sus pasantías. Todas ellas eran, como mínimo, dos años mayores que Sakura. Mientras tanto, Sakura destacaba por parecer demasiado joven e inexperta en aquello, así que le fue inevitable sentirse un poco intimidada mientras caminaba un poco retraída entre las personas reunidas, con su maletín negro al hombro y su altura menor a sus "iguales". Esas personas se veían profesionales, demostraban que querían llevarse el envidiado sitio de asistente para laboratorio. Sin embargo, el más deseado de todos aquellos era el de un médico recién graduado, que había comenzado ya su internado en cirugía.

Sakura había logrado—a diferencia de muchos de ellos— saber con claridad cuál era el laboratorio en el que se encontraría. Por lo tanto y, abusando un poco de su información—lo que escuchó de su padre—, se escabulló en el edificio de investigación de la facultad de medicina, y subió al ascensor con el objetivo de encontrar aquél laboratorio. Ella sabía que el proyecto no le pertenecía al médico, sino a uno de sus superiores, un aclamado científico médico que se había graduado de esta universidad, difícil de tratar, que quería un nuevo laboratorio y escogió a su único estudiante para llevar el control de éste. Así, salió del ascensor y se aseguró de que nadie notara que ella sabía cómo llegar, para ir entre los pasillos hasta la puerta enumerada del laboratorio, donde se detuvo para dar un profundo suspiro. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, tomó su maletín con sus dos manos de forma más seria y, entonces, golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos. Escuchó una respuesta y se mantuvo firme, hasta que abrieron la puerta justo frente a sus ojos y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un rostro conocido. ¡Pero qué suerte la suya!

—Señorita Haruno…

—Doctor Yakushi —estaban igual de sorprendidos, los dos, de verse a la cara—. ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

—Estoy seguro de que esa es mi línea —sonrió él.

—Estaba buscando el laboratorio destinado a la investigación secundaria del Doctor Orochimaru, me enteré de que están buscando asistente —contestó, tranquila.

—Oh, todavía no los he llamado —Sakura parpadeó.

—Eso significa… ¿éste es su laboratorio? —así, sus ojos se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa, y él asintió naturalmente—. No tenía ni idea…

—Bueno, ya que está aquí, puedes pasar —se hizo a un lado—. Pero, ¿no estaba en primer año?

—Mmh, sí. Con permiso —ella entró a la habitación sin dudarlo. Aunque ella no lo esperaba, podía comprender que hubiese resultado así. No era que ese hombre le agradara mucho.

—Me sorprende un poco —admiró, mientras la analizaba con la mirada, con total descuido. Para Sakura, eso fue completamente desagradable—. Por favor, tome asiento —continuó, para buscar unas hojas blancas y unas plumas, antes de ir a acompañarla a la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba. Él hizo lo mismo frente a ella.

—Muy bien, señorita Haruno. ¿Tiene consigo su currículum? —con un asentimiento de su cabeza, Sakura lo sacó en un instante de su maletín, y lo entregó dentro de una carpeta con botón, en una presentación impecable. Kabuto lo abrió y se tomó unos minutos para leerlo.

—Sé que necesitan más experiencia en un asistente, pero el hecho de que sea una estudiante de primero no debe de ser problema. Tengo conocimientos de medicina desde siempre.

—Por supuesto. Pienso que el curso en el que se encuentre no debe ser un obstáculo, siempre y cuando pueda demostrar que tiene conocimientos o que es un buen elemento para el laboratorio y, por lo que leo, usted tiene buenas recomendaciones y experiencia. No tenía idea de que se pudiera empezar el servicio médico en la preparatoria.

—Conseguí que me lo permitieran —prosiguió ella—. También ayudé con un servicio de enfermería y trabajé mis tiempos libres de la preparatoria para un asilo.

—¿A qué se debe su interés por la medicina?

—Mi padre es médico —empezó—. Él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, así que mis cimientos en la materia son fuertes. Él es mi principal mentor.

—No tenía idea de que Kizashi Haruno tuviera una hija —hasta ese momento, Sakura había hecho una presentación perfecta, sin tener que usar el nombre de su padre. Su apellido no era tan raro, así que no siempre la relacionaban. Ella se quedó helada al escucharlo—. Veo que sus cimientos son verdaderamente fuertes, en ese caso.

—Yo… no quisiera que ese sea un factor para su decisión.

—¿Por qué no? —él bajó las hojas—. La reputación de su padre es espléndida. Usted, como su hija, podría abrirse muchas puertas con ese nombre. Su puesto aquí estaría asegurado si él le hiciera una llamada al Doctor, me parece que se respetan mutuamente.

—En ese caso, preferiría que no me dieran el puesto —Kabuto la miró con seriedad.

—¿Va a dejar pasar una oportunidad tan grande por orgullo?

—Sí —contestó ella, con firmeza—. Quiero ser un cirujano excepcional y aclamado por mi capacidad, no por mi relación consanguínea con Kizashi Haruno. Adoro a mi padre, pero él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Lo entiendo —agregó el albino—. En ese caso, la entrevista terminó.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie—. Lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo, Doctor Yakushi. Haré pasar a la siguiente persona.

—Le estaré agradecido.

[…]

 _[La Llamada]_

La habitación de Sakura Haruno era un lugar ameno, de colores pacíficos. Sus paredes blancas con detalles rosados eran objeto de admiración por otras chicas, aun hasta la preparatoria. Mientras que sus muebles eran hermosos, también blancos, y estaba todo perfectamente ordenado. Sakura era una perfeccionista a grandes escalas, un orgullo para sus padres de carácter similar. Trabajaba duro y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en el mejor estado posible. Le dedicaba horas al estudio, aun cuando ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas que les enseñaban en los primeros años de la universidad. Ella era lo que los maestros consideraban "un prodigio para la medicina", el futuro de la misma, una pionera. En las primeras semanas de sus cursos ya se había ganado halagos por ser capaz de identificar partes del cuerpo, sus funciones, así como el hecho de que había memorizado conceptos y tenía el puntaje más alto de su generación. Todos esperaban un gran desempeño de su parte, aunque ella mantenía muy oculto quién era su padre, pues deseaba resaltar por su habilidad y no por la de alguien más. Era muy difícil que las personas comprendieran eso, porque no sabían lo que era vivir a la sombra de alguien más, aunque esa persona fuera tu querido padre.

—Sakura —la puerta fue golpeada, y luego abierta por su madre, ante lo que la aludida alzó la mirada desde la cama, donde leía un libro de medicina—. Tienes una llamada.

—¿Para mí? —pregunto, confundida, antes de revisar su celular.

—Llamaron directamente a casa, es de la facultad —le explicó, antes de alzar con su mano derecha el teléfono inalámbrico—. ¿Vas a tomarla?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó, como si aquello fuera obvio. Apartó todo, se levantó a la velocidad de la luz y se lo quitó a su madre con cierto recelo en el gesto. Mebuki se encogió de hombros y se retiró de inmediato, a lo que Sakura acercó el auricular a su oído—. Esta es Haruno, Sakura.

—Señorita Haruno —esa voz le fue familiar al instante—. Qué gusto que tomara mi llamada.

—¿Doctor Yakushi? —preguntó ella, con sorpresa—. Me sorprende su llamada… ¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarle?

—¡Eso es correcto! —exclamó él, al otro lado de la línea—. Preséntese el día de mañana en el laboratorio, por favor. Traiga con usted zapatos deportivos y ropa casual, lo más cómodo posible. También traiga lo necesario para que se sostenga el cabello.

—¿Cómo dice? Perdón, pero no comprendo.

—Oh, lo olvidé completamente —suspiró—. ¡Enhorabuena! Su solicitud para asistente de laboratorio fue aceptada. Por favor, preséntese el día de mañana como se le solicitó.

—Woah, espere un momento. Creí que nuestra entrevista había quedado cancelada.

—¿Por qué creería eso? Nuestra entrevista fue la más breve y satisfactoria de todas, no podría escoger a alguien más para este puesto.

—¿Esto es por mi padre?

—Precisamente es por eso —Sakura frunció el entrecejo de inmediato.

—No estoy interesada.

—Me parece que no está comprendiendo —el tono de voz del médico cambió, lo que obligó a Sakura a prestar más de su atención—. Es su orgullo, señorita Haruno. Su padre le lleva a esforzarse más que los demás y, a su vez, a haberse desempeñado mejor. Nadie tiene un currículum como el suyo, y son de tercer año. Supe que usted era la mejor preparada desde que la vi en mi laboratorio.

—¿Desde que me vio?

—Así es —se escuchó su risa, un poco—. ¿A quién se le ocurre presentarse en un laboratorio para una entrevista con tacones altos? Y los caballeros estaban más perfumados que las damas. ¡Es ridículo! ¿Acaso no saben que pueden contaminar las muestras?

—¿Me escogió por mis zapatos?

—También porque no llevaba maquillaje, ni perfume. Su crema humectante es tan sutil que apenas me percaté de que la usaba. Sus tratamientos de cabello parecen naturales, también.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

—No soy solo un médico, señorita Haruno —ella no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba tratando desde el principio, al parecer—. Soy un perfeccionista, soy el alumno del ilustre Doctor Orochimaru. Me fijo en todos los aspectos necesarios, señorita Haruno. Por lo tanto, sé que tuvo la consideración de no exponer nada en mi laboratorio, aunque sabía que no estaría en contacto con las muestras.

—Aunque haya sido así, decir que soy la mejor preparada es…

—Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con los maestros que firmaron sus recomendaciones. Por suerte, muchos de ellos también fueron mis maestros, y accedieron a darme su testimonio por teléfono: le admiran enormemente, y ni siquiera saben quién es usted.

—Como le dije, si esto tiene algo que ver con mi padre…

—Tendrá algo que ver con su padre mientras usted siga queriendo ser un cirujano cardiotorácico, señorita Haruno. Usted deberá superarlo, tarde o temprano. Será sobre él hasta que lo logre.

—Eso no estaba en el currículum.

—Como dije —su tono de voz era burlón—, por suerte, mucho de sus maestros fueron los míos, y ellos son personas que confían en mí lo suficiente para soltar un poco la lengua.

—Aun así, no estoy segura de querer trabajar para su laboratorio.

—Preséntese el día de mañana, después de clase —concluyó él—. Si en verdad odia lo que hago aquí y decide que no quiere quedarse, entonces lo respetaré sin problemas. Pero, si me rechaza sin siquiera verlo con sus propios ojos, me obliga a llamar a mi jefe y a su padre.

—Tsk —un chasquido brotó de los labios de Sakura—. Estaré ahí mañana, puntualmente.

Sakura había recibido una pésima primera impresión de Kabuto Yakushi cuando, en su consulta del expo, él cometió un par de errores básicos. Esa impresión empeoró con su entrevista y la llamada que recibió para enterarse de que había sido aceptada para formar parte de un programa de investigación de laboratorio educativo de su universidad, algo que estaba decidida a rechazar en cuanto terminara el primer día. Sin embargo, cuando llegó ahí después de las dos de la tarde, descubrió que no estaba tratando con un simple imbécil—como creía— y terminó flechada por el laboratorio, así como todo lo que Kabuto ofrecía enseñarle. Parecía predestinado que ella lo conociera en esta vida, para que pudiera obtener todo el conocimiento posible de su persona. Él era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía y, aunque podía igualar las habilidades de su maestro, tenía sus propias técnicas e ideas relacionadas con la medicina. Sakura se enteró, poco tiempo después de que se supiera que ella trabajaba con él, del hecho de que Kabuto Yakushi gozaba del mismo respeto que ella con sus maestros. Resultaba que era un genio oculto, completamente inesperado entre su destacado grupo de compañeros. No lo había demostrado hasta la mitad de sus estudios, cuando se convirtió en un estudiante monstruo como el pupilo de Orochimaru. Así, eventualmente se acostumbraron a trabajar el uno con el otro, siendo más difícil de lograr de lo que ella jamás se habría imaginado. Resultaba que, de hecho, ese hombre era todo un reto para Sakura, no importando quién era su padre ni toda su preparación. Estaba en el paraíso.

[…]

 _[Crisis]_

Ese día, Kabuto estaba en el hospital casi por costumbre. Atendía el turno nocturno, pero éste estaba a punto de terminar. Sin embargo, se quedaría algunas horas extra para cubrir un tiempo futuro que podría utilizar en el laboratorio, donde le explicaría un tópico nuevo a Sakura. Ella sería, sin lugar a dudas, la más adelantada de su clase. De forma indirecta, el capacitarla de ese modo era otro de sus objetivos al escogerla, pero no se lo había dicho hasta ahora. Ya tenían ocho meses trabajando juntos en el laboratorio, así que pasaban la mitad del tiempo uno al lado del otro, lo que los había vuelto más que compañeros de trabajo. Se había desarrollado un tipo de extraña amistad competitiva entre ellos, apostando por la muestra que daría más resultados, o el método más apropiado, o el tiempo que demoraría. Al final, inclusive él disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo en el laboratorio, pues tenía alguien que era demandante, que podía enfrentarse al reto que él decidía presentarle. Sin embargo, había días en los que no se veían debido a su trabajo y, a cómo veía este turno, existía la posibilidad de que fuera uno de esos días. Se planteó la opción de avisarle, mientras iba de regreso a la cafetería, después de comprar su café. El sol ya había salido, así que ella debía estar de pie, por lo que sacó su teléfono celular y marcó su número telefónico.

 _Ring, ring._

Se detuvo en seco cuando, de la nada, el tono de Sakura se escuchó cerca. Tenía el café en su mano izquierda y el teléfono en la derecha, así que separó un poco el auricular de su oído cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Tuvo que mirar la pantalla de su Smartphone para corroborar que estaba llamándole a ella y no a un compañero de trabajo del hospital, pero en efecto era su nombre el que leía, era su foto del currículum la que aparecía. Así que enarcó una ceja y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, volviendo a llamar cuando el tono terminó. Eventualmente se dio cuenta de que el tono provenía de una habitación de un paciente y, sin siquiera revisar el nombre, asomó la cabeza.

 _Ring, ring._

—Por favor —la voz rasposa provenía de la cama—, conteste el celular. Debe ser mi jefe…

—¿Sakura? —no podía creerlo y, aun así, su mano colgó la llamada—. ¿Eres tú, Sakura Haruno?

—¿Hn? —ella estaba recostada en su costado, así que era difícil mirarle el rostro, hasta el momento en el que ella lo asomó, volviéndose en la cama hasta recostar su espalda. Se veía terrible, parecía que había llorado toda la noche, lucía abatida—. Doctor…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, antes de tomar el historial médico para comenzar a revisar su estado. Fue entonces que recordó que estaba en un pabellón especial.

—Es curioso —empezó ella—, que en un momento estás charlando con tu madre mientras cruzan la calle, después de hacer las compras. Y, entonces, ¡boom! —su voz se quebraba a cada palabra, y sus manos hacían movimientos erráticos—. Un auto se pasa el alto…

—Te están tratando con tranquilizantes. Debes estar atolondrada.

—Frente a mis ojos —siguió, mientras se le colmaban los ojos de lágrimas—. Mi madre me empujó para que no me alcanzara el impacto, y luego desapareció, justo frente a mis ojos —hablaba lento, comenzando a llorar sin hacer mucho ruido—. ¿No le parece curioso?

—Lo lamento mucho, Sakura…

—Escuché que llegó con vida, pero ellos dijeron que "no hay nada que hacer al respecto" —logró sentarse en la cama, con dificultad en sus movimientos—. ¿Sabe, Doctor? Creo que estuve equivocada, todo este tiempo. Nunca voy a ser cirujano cardiotorácico.

—Sakura, no debes permitir que esto nuble tu juicio —mantuvo cierta distancia, para que ella no se sintiera hostigada—. Tu futuro es brillante. Llora tu pena ahora, y no por siempre.

—Voy a ser cirujano de trauma —él se exaltó al escucharlo—. Así, el día de mañana, descubriré qué puede hacerse, para no tener que decir que "no hay nada que hacer al respecto". ¿Me escuchó, doctor? Seré la mejor. Así que, por favor, doctor. Ayúdeme.

—Sakura…

—Es lo único que puedo pedirle —sus manos temblorosas subieron a su cabeza, mientras apretaba sus sienes—. Ayúdeme, doctor. Por favor, ayúdeme.

—Lo haré, Sakura. Yo prometo que te ayudaré a ser la mejor.

—¿Lo hará? —su tono se volvió ansioso, mientras levantaba la vista enrojecida hacia el albino, que le miró de vuelta con estoicismo.

—Sí, Sakura —así, finalmente, dio un par de pasos hacia ella, para ofrecerle su mano—. Así tenga que destrozarte y volverte a armar un millón de veces, aunque tenga que meter mis manos en tu cabeza, te prometo que te ayudaré a ser la mejor como cirujano de trauma.

—Ah —al escuchar eso, el semblante de Sakura pareció relajarse, y ella puso su mano sobre la de él, justo después—. No me había dado cuenta, pero… usted es muy amable, ¿cierto?

—Todos los médicos lo somos, Sakura. Aun si unos estamos más locos que otros.

—¿No le parece un poco grosero decirme eso en el pabellón de psiquiatría? —se rio entré llantos, apretando la mano que sostenía—. ¿Cree que me vayan a dejar ir?

—Creo que es a mí a quien deberían tener en ésta habitación, en todo caso —le explicó, antes de sentarse en la orilla de la camilla—. Solo te tienen aquí porque recibiste un golpe muy fuerte, pero te dejarán ir cuando vean que estás más tranquila.

—Pero no puedo parar de llorar…

—Eso está bien, Sakura —él se encogió de hombros—. Si no lloraras, entonces no te soltarían jamás.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, para poder ayudar a papá —murmuró, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a cabecear ante el poder de los tranquilizantes—. Debo ir y… ayudarlo. Mamá no puede hacerlo, así que… yo debo…

—Yo lo ayudaré por ahora, Sakura. Tú debes descansar.

—¿Lo haría? —un suave tono alegre se escuchó en su voz—. Está bien, entonces. Solo dormiré un poco, ¿vale? Pero les prometo que… estaré ahí… para decirle adiós a mamá…

[…]

 _[El Ósculo]_

—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha —ella levantó una ceja cuando escuchó ese nombre, para después rodar los ojos. Había escuchado tanto de eso los últimos cinco meses, que ya estaba cansada.

—¿Sucede algo? —el albino frente a ella se percató de su gesto.

—No, nada —aseguró, centrando su atención en su ensalada. Ambos llevaban la ropa desechable de hospital que necesitaban para el laboratorio, y estaba en un establecimiento comiendo.

—Entonces, Sakura —empezó él—, ¿no piensas aprovechar tus vacaciones para ir con tu padre?

—Fue él quien quiso irse a Norte América —respondió, frunciendo los labios en un berrinche de carácter infantil—, si él quiere verme, tendrá que venir a Japón.

—¿No es un poco egoísta? Él no lo tiene tan fácil…

—Yo soy una alumna de la facultad de medicina que está trabajando en un laboratorio. Además, las vacaciones terminan la semana entrante, doctor —se encogió de hombros—. No tengo tiempo que perder en algo como eso. Además, el Doctor Orochimaru quiere los resultados pronto y, si lo dejo solo ahora, no sé qué encontraré cuando vuelva.

—Pero qué poca fe tienes en mí…

—Más bien temo por su vida y por el bien del laboratorio —contestó—. ¿Qué voy a hacer si se muere en un descuido y, al volver, me encuentro con su cuerpo a medio descomponer en el laboratorio, arruinando todas las pruebas? No puedo aceptarlo.

—Y fría, también.

—Ambos sabemos que usted nunca me agradó —aun después de haber dicho eso, los dos se miraron a los ojos, y una risa inevitable estalló entre ambos.

Sakura pasaba el día completo en el laboratorio, trabajando con Kabuto y aprendiendo tanto como le era posible. Cuando él tenía que irse a seguir con su internado, ella se aseguraba de no arruinar las cosas y hacer avances menores. De vez en cuando tenían un rato libre para ir a comer, el que solían aprovechar juntos. La facultad completa los observaba charlar sobre asuntos médicos entre comentarios amigables. Ellos se volvieron una pareja a los ojos de los demás mucho antes de que se gustaran siquiera, pero eran solo amigos. Al menos así fue durante todo el primer año de Sakura, en el que se volvió más habilidosa que cualquiera y demostró superar lo que las clases tenían que ofrecerle. Eso provocó que, de vez en cuando, ella evitara entrar con permiso de sus profesores, para continuar con los avances de sus experimentos. Pasaba mucho tiempo sola en esa habitación, lo que le ayudaba a no pensar demasiado en cosas innecesarias—como el recuerdo de su madre—, pero eso nunca había sido lo suficientemente bueno para evitar las pesadillas. Ese debía ser el motivo por el que Sakura trabajaba tan duro, al punto en el que Kabuto sentía ver sus propios esfuerzos en los de ella. Mientras que Sakura tenía un talento natural para la medicina, él lo había adquirido con un esfuerzo terriblemente agotador. Sentía envidia al verla, pero le ganaba el orgullo de saber que gran parte de su esfuerzo se veía reflejado en esa muchacha, que pasaba horas sin parar, que se saltaba una comida aun cuando lo reñía a él por olvidarse de tomar un desayuno cada dos días. Sakura Haruno era una joven mujer contradictoria.

Por aquellos días, sus vacaciones estaban por terminar, en su última semana de descanso antes de empezar el segundo año universitario en la facultad de medicina. Sin embargo, Kabuto había estado tan ocupado matando el tiempo de su internado para poder dedicarle más tiempo a Sakura, que terminó sin asistir en repetidas ocasiones. Ese día había salido poco antes de las once de la noche de su turno, y le tomó algo de tiempo el llegar a la facultad, pues quería revisar los registros de Sakura, ya que quizá ella había descubierto algo en su ausencia. Aunque la facultad solía estar vacía a esas horas, quienes trabajaban ahí tenían permiso para acceder en cualquier momento, y él era una de esas personas. De ese modo, entró sin dificultades y se dirigió directamente hacia su laboratorio, que tenías las luces apagadas, como era de esperarse. Insertó la llave, entró a oscuras y se dispuso a encontrar el interruptor de la luz, pero un sonido lo obligó a volverse. Era el ruido de quejidos suaves, de murmullos ininteligibles. Contempló entonces un bulto en una silla y, sin pensarlo dos veces, encendió la luz, pero no se trataba de nada de lo que pudo haberse imaginado: Sakura dio un respingo cuando la iluminación la despertó de su pesadilla, al punto en el que se cayó de la silla, dándose un golpe en el trasero y emitiendo un quejido de dolor.

—¿Sakura? —ella detuvo su momento de dolor, para terminar de despertar y ver al médico a los ojos, sorprendida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ah… yo —le miró, dubitativa—. Creo que me quedé dormida… Lo siento.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —aunque se lo preguntó en voz alta, y ella lo escuchó claro, le miró con confusión—. Cuando llegué… estabas llorando.

—No sé de qué está hablando, Doctor.

—¿Era tu madre? —un escalofrío le hizo dar un respingo al escuchar su pregunta—. Sakura, creí que te lo había dicho: si te está generando molestias puedes decírmelo. Yo te prometí que te ayudaría en lo necesario para que seas la mejor. Eso significa que estés bien en todo sentido.

—Con todo respeto, doctor —ella lo interrumpió—: eso no es de su incumbencia.

—Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia si te quedas dormida en el laboratorio y cuando llego estás llorando —respondió, molesto, mirándola en el suelo.

—No es nada —contestó ella, sin levantarse aún—. Simplemente estaba trabajando y me ganó el cansancio, doctor. Si lo que le molesta es encontrarme aquí a todas horas, no tiene de qué preocuparse. El lunes vuelvo a mis clases regularmente y no lo molestaré tanto.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que no refiero a eso.

—No sé absolutamente nada de lo que está hablando —actuaba infantil. Fingía demencia. Le gustaba hacer como si no le afectara.

—Sakura, si tuvieras la amabilidad de escucharme…

—No hay nada más que decir, doctor.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no te levantas y te vas a casa?

—Eso es porque me lastimé el pie cuando me caí.

—Por todos los cielos, Haruno…

—Venga, solo ha sido un sustillo. Mañana pasaré a la enfermería.

—¿Qué se supone que haga contigo?

—Levantarme, estaría bien.

—Quiero aprisionarte.

—… ¿qué?

Aunque ella no pudo creer lo que escuchó, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que él soltó su maletín y se inclinó frente a ella. En un principio se imaginó que esas palabras no eran más que una de sus bromas de mal gusto, que simplemente iba a ayudarla a levantarse, sosteniéndola. Pero cuando ella alzó sus brazos para apoyarse en los hombros de Kabuto y que él la ayudara a ponerse de pie, lo que el médico en realidad hizo fue aprovecharse de la situación: no necesitó inclinarse demasiado hacia el frente para que sus labios y los de Sakura entraran en contacto, como un beso gentil sobre los labios de la pelirrosa, un gesto amoroso de su parte. Fue tal la impresión que ella sintió al recibir esa atención que, en lugar de rechazarlo inmediatamente, se quedó helada. El doctor Yakushi era una persona espantosa, difícil de tratar, con la que ella había terminado por afianzar una amistad de dudosa procedencia, que ocultaba una amabilidad tierna en su ser. Era ambicioso y tenía su carrera por delante de cualquier cosa, por eso no tenía ningún tipo de relación con casi nadie, pues detestaba la idea de comprometerse con algo más, que pudiera restarle importancia a su verdadera razón de vivir. Sin embargo, el mismo hombre que había hecho una mueca de desagrado cuando ella le preguntó si tenía una novia o alguien que le interesara, estaba besándola ahora en los labios, con un cariño devastador. De ese modo, cuando Kabuto terminó de besarla, Sakura no pudo hacer más que romper en lágrimas, para ser ayudada a ponerse de pie. Fue él mismo quien le revisó el pie mientras Sakura lloriqueaba, sentada en una de las sillas del laboratorio. Después de eso, él la llevó a casa y, el día siguiente, pasó a recogerla. Le llevó un café y aprovechó el momento para hablar con ella. Aparentemente, Sakura no tenía más opción que ser su novia, ahora que representaba una distracción para él. Al mismo tiempo, ella no tenía más opción que escogerlo como novio, pues su ternura la ayudaba a estar tranquila consigo misma. Al menos, eso fue lo que se dijeron, engañándose para evitar decir que se querían como nunca pensaron que podrían, porque ellos se habían odiado desde el primer momento.

 **[Continuará…]**


	7. Chapter 7

Más rápida que una lechuga~

Más emocionada que los lectores~

Más fangirl que muchos fangirl~

Ella es... Ella! (Tudum-PSS!) Y les trae capítulo nuevo porque se le alborotó la hormona...

Pues estoy triste, porque no me salen los reviews, aunque me llegan al correo. Es decir, khé? Si alguna sabe cómo solucionarlo, siéntase libre de sacarme de mi dilema, porque me tiene en la depresión que no le encuentro a esto :'v Y hace que me de pereza, porque odio entrar al correo. No sé porqué, considerando que igual lo hago hahaha. En fin, mis criaturas hermosas ~ Les voy a dejar respuesta a los reviews 7w7 Y luego, su hermoso capítulo. Ahora sí que bien sentaditas y se amarran todo lo que se tengan que amarrar, que sé de unos casos en los que se les cae hasta el alma de la impresión (?) Les adoru ~

 **Guest:** (?) Eso es trampa :'v Pero como sea, todos los invitados son bienvenidos. Así que asuman que las respuestas siempre son generales hahahaha los amo ;D

 **DULCECITO311:** Usted siempre al pie del cañón! Tu review no me falta y eso me emociona muchísimo. Leete el capítulo con calma, para que responda muchas de tus preguntas, y sufre mucho mucho mucho (?)

 **xXKushinaXx:** Hahaha fue muy difícil para mí ponerlo en este tipo de perfil, créeme! No es el tipo de papel que uno le da a este personaje, así como tampoco es ese perfil psicológico. Es decir, en partes sí, pero no completamente. Tuve que invertirle mucho para poder forzarlo un poco. De cualquier forma, Kabuto no es una perita en dulce, pero eso lo sabemos todos. De tus preguntas, a decir verdad: no. Es la primera vez (que yo recuerde) que hago algo así, pero supongo que pude haberlo inspirado de forma inconsciente. Quizá sea un recurso de algún libro o película, pero no recuerdo algo como eso, para ser sincera D:

Dicho ello... a leer! Tómense un tecito antes, eh. No durante. Quizá luego. No quiero pantallas escupidas!

* * *

El siguiente lunes era el cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo, el tiempo libre de ese día estaba reservado para la familia del rubio y la de su novia. Por un lado, la familia de Naruto vendría de visita el domingo, pues querían estar con su hijo en su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Mientras tanto, la familia de Hinata estaba decidida a ofrecer una cena en su honor. Como resultado, habían decidido fusionar el festejo, a modo que las familias se conocerían en persona por primera vez, algo que tenía a los novios bastante nerviosos, al punto que habían pasado todo el tiempo libre de la semana afinando los detalles para aquella noche del diez de octubre. Había calculado que sus padres llegarían por la tarde-noche del domingo, lo que les daba tiempo de festejar con sus amigos por adelantado: una pequeña fiesta en un bar que les gustaba, el sábado. Al menos, eso fue lo que había dicho el miércoles ese muchacho, dejando todo en manos de Sasuke Uchiha y Karin, quienes se encargaron de coordinar que todos los que estimaban la amistad del rubio se presentaran, sin falta, el día ocho de octubre. De ese modo, para cuando llegó el viernes, finalmente estuvo el chico listo para volver a su hogar por la noche con su compañero de piso, abriendo la puerta con cansancio, después de la cansadísima tarea de toda la semana.

—¿Qué forma de empezar tu festejo de cumple años es esa, Naruto? —una voz adulta logró llamar la atención de ambos, moreno y rubio, quienes alzaron la vista hacia su invasor.

—Viejo pervertido —murmuró el aludido, antes de que una sonrisa atravesara su rostro.

—Oye, oye. ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así? —suspiró, con exasperación, mientras estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala, con dos botellas de cerveza terminadas y una a la mitad en su mano derecha, alzándola—. Soy tu querido padrino. Deberías tener un poco de respeto.

—Pero, ¿cómo entraste? —una vez reconocieron al albino, Sasuke entró con tranquilidad, para dejar sus cosas en un perchero.

—¡Forcé la puerta! —una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Sasuke.

—Ah —suspiró. Era lo mismo de siempre—. Naruto, tendremos que cambiar las cerraduras de nuevo. La próxima vez le daremos una llave, señor Jiraiya.

—Pero no la necesito —aseguró, antes de reír de forma escandalosa.

—Dices eso, pero dejará de funcionar en la próxima semana gracias a tu poco respeto hacia la propiedad ajena —aquejó el muchacho, para volver su mirada a Sasuke—. De todas formas, está bien siempre y cuando pase una vez cada mucho tiempo, Sasuke.

—¿Cómo va a estar eso bien, imbécil? —gruñó el aludido.

—Está bien, está bien —insistió, antes de tumbarse en un sofá frente a su padrino y maestro de la infancia—. Anda, dame una cerveza, viejo pervertido.

—¿Una cerveza? —burló el mayor—. Pero si esta era la última. No me dirás que no trajeron más.

—¡¿Ah?! —Naruto se alzó de inmediato—. ¡¿Te acabaste todas las cervezas, viejo pervertido?! Tú no tienes respeto por la economía ajena…

—¿Cómo es posible que te moleste que se termine las cervezas, y no las cerraduras? —bufó el Uchiha, para acercarse a Naruto—. Atiende a tu invitado y ve a comprar más.

—Eh… ¿yo por qué?

—Porque el señor Jiraiya seguro ha venido desde muy lejos tan solo para verte por tu cumpleaños, Naruto. Además, él es tu padrino —se encogió de hombros—. Y todos sus gastos corren por tu cuenta.

—Es algo muy desconsiderado para tratarse de mi cumpleaños…

—Pagaré tu cuenta del bar el día de mañana, pero encárgate de las cervezas por hoy.

—Mmh —lo obligó a meditar sus opciones—. Está bien, pero pagaremos las cerraduras al cincuenta por ciento, Sasuke.

—Lo que digas, lo que digas. Ahora ve.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, para volverse hacia el pasillo—. No me tardaré, así que espérenme. No hablen de cosas interesantes en mi ausencia —exigió, antes de desaparecer. Al final, Sasuke suspiró con un poco de cansancio.

—Veo que has crecido, Sasuke —comentó Jiraiya, obligando al pelinegro a mirarle de soslayo—. Y ahora eres capaz de manejar a la diminuta mente de Naruto.

—Que su maestro me diga eso… ¿debería estar feliz?

—No necesariamente —se rio el viejo, con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero creo que sí deberías estarlo, por haber despertado en éste mundo.

 **Capítulo Siete: Lucidez**

Por supuesto, era como Itachi había dicho. No era una sorpresa que, en esta vida, su hermano tuviera la agudeza de la anterior. Él no parecía estar sorprendido de que un sabio como Kabuto, quien había adquirido sus habilidades como tal de una forma dudosa, no fuera capaz de despertar en este mundo. Así mismo, tampoco le sorprendería que ese caso se repitiera con Tsunade y Orochimaru, quienes estaban en su lista de posibles despertados. Pero, según su hermano había analizado antes, quien debería haber abierto los ojos en esta vida era, sin lugar a dudas, el sabio de los sapos: Jiraiya el Galante. A diferencia de los otros dos, con quienes se conformaban los legendarios sannin, éste hombre era un sabio auténtico. Ni la princesa de las babosas, ni la serpiente blanca eran capaces de igualar la habilidad que ligó a ese hombre a la naturaleza, aun cuando hubo muerto. Tsunade había desarrollado técnicas curativas y dadoras de vida como ningún otro, mientras que Orochimaru había buscado imitar la relación a la naturaleza de su compañero. Pero, al final, el único que había logrado algo así, era Jiraiya. De algún modo, también era una sorpresa que Naruto no hubiese despertado, pero él no tenía la experiencia de sabio que Jiraiya tuvo en toda su vida, aun cuando el rubio hubiese vivido durante mucho tiempo. Además, tenían el aspecto de que Naruto era un idiota sin remedio, algo que no tenía cura, ni volviendo a nacer mil veces. En especial cuando él había sido un jinchuriki: que alguien que creció con un sello de cinco puntos no fuera capaz de recordar, no parecía tan imposible.

—Así que, es como dijo Itachi —empezó Sasuke, para acercarse al invitado no deseado, y sentarse en el sofá—. Él anticipó que, quien recordaría todo primero, debía ser usted.

—Entonces también ese muchacho despertó —admiró, con una clara satisfacción en su expresión, para volver a darle un trago a su bebida—. Sin embargo, no esperaba que él despertara antes que tú: la persona que lanzó este jutsu maldito.

—Lo sabe.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Y mira, que no puedo culparte. Soy capaz de entender lo que uno puede llegar a hacer por las personas que ama.

—Sin embargo, mi hermano lo encuentra inexcusable.

—Y tiene toda la razón —se encogió de hombros—. No viví como hubiese querido hacerlo, pero fui capaz de volver a la vida gracias a tu capricho. De cierto modo, estoy agradecido contigo, pues he logrado ver a los míos superar su vida anterior. No todos ellos están despiertos, sin embargo.

—Eso significa —la mirada oscura de Sasuke miró al mayor a los ojos—, que hay otros…

—No necesariamente vas a conocerles, ni vas a lograr que ellos despierten. En algunos casos, tampoco querrás hacerlo. Hay quienes son felices sin saber la verdad.

—Aunque estoy seguro de que tiene la razón, me es imposible dejar las cosas como están ahora.

—Cuando se trata de la mujer que amas, es natural que desees hacer lo necesario por recuperarle, aunque no cualquiera le da una orden directa al destino —alzó una ceja—. Puedo ver a través de tus ojos, que encontraste a tu esposa, Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

—Mi hermano y yo hemos deducido que Sakura no recuerda nada, pero hubo un momento en el que estuvo conectada a su "yo" de aquella vida.

—Es posible —aseguró, ganándose de inmediato una mirada confundida—. ¿Piensas que viajo por todo Japón solo por mis libros? Estoy buscando a más personas como nosotros, Sasuke. Sin embargo, no todos son reencarnaciones, como nuestro caso. Algunos de ellos estaban destinados a nacer y morir por primera vez, en este mundo.

—¿Qué pasa con quienes venimos del mundo ninja?

—Podemos despertar o no —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. He encontrado a almas terribles de aquél mundo. Hombres que solo sabían hacer el mal, que ahora viven con plenitud, a quienes he dejado durmiendo.

—¿Usted? ¿Los ha dejado? —los orbes ónix del pelinegro se abrieron con interés—. Eso significa que, usted… ¿es capaz de despertarlos?

—¿Es que no te has percatado? —una ceja se alzó—. Cualquiera de nosotros es capaz de despertar a esos que han venido de nuestra dimensión. Sin embargo, no es algo simple de lograr, Sasuke. Me parece que debes haberte dado cuenta.

—Dígamelo —exigió, inmediatamente, robando la atención del hombre mayor—. ¿Cómo es posible lograrlo?

—No es tan difícil de descubrir, Sasuke. Solo debes intentar recordar, ¿cómo recuperaste tus memorias? —levantó su cerveza, mirándole tranquilamente—. ¿Cómo recuperó sus memorias tu hermano mayor, Sasuke?

—Sakura.

—Aunque ella sea el motivo de que todos estemos aquí, yo no la he visto en este mundo. Supe que estaba pululando por estas tierras, pero no la encontré, y desperté un día cualquiera de mi adolescencia —alzó la mirada—, cuando conocí a Tsunade.

—¿Es posible que… tenga algo que ver con el amor?

—No necesitas ser un genio para descubrir que yo la adoraba —admiró, divertido—. En ésta vida, ella tiene a Dan y a Nawaki. ¿No es maravilloso? Sin embargo, pude conocerla, y ella convirtió los episodios que tuve en sueños, a una realidad. Como dije antes: existen personas que pasan por efímeros episodios, donde recuerdan su pasado. Otros los tienen más largos, más repetitivos y presentes. Luego están quienes nunca recuerdan y, para finalizar, los que recuerdan todo. Pueden haber sido uno de los anteriores en el pasado, o simplemente ir al grano.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el detonante de la memoria?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Sasuke: el amor —él se terminó lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un solo trago, profundo. Luego depositó la botella de cristal sobre la mesa de sala—. ¿Cómo despertó tu hermano, Sasuke?

—Conoció a Sakura —una risa escandalosa brotó de los labios de Jiraiya.

—Sin embargo, por más agradecido que estuviera con ella por ayudarte en todo momento, por amarte, dudo mucho que los sentimientos de Itachi tuvieran semejante fuerza hacia ella.

—… Sakura mencionó mi nombre, por aquél entonces.

—Eso tiene muchísimo más sentido, ¿no lo crees? —se sonrió, divertido—. Itachi recuperó su memoria cuando la mujer que más te amó te nombró. ¿Qué más?

—Sakura perdió a su madre ese día —continuó—. Estaba sufriendo un gran shock, estaba tan destrozada que tuvieron que darle calmantes —la culpa se hizo obvia en su rostro—. Es posible que ella luciera como alguien que nunca se recuperaría.

—Conozco la historia de la masacre de tu clan —explicó—. Itachi escuchó tu nombre de una mujer desconocida, que estaba en crisis por una pérdida familiar. ¿Qué puedes concluir con ello?

—Supongo que mi hermano fue obligado a despertar por una mala memoria…

—Pero tú no despertaste de la misma forma, ¿no es así? —parecía saberlo todo y, aun así, querer hacerle explotar.

—Me bastó verla por primera vez, Jiraiya.

—Ella es el motivo para que cometieras una aberración —le explicó—. Sakura debe de ser una de las personas que más quisiste en tu vida, así como tú lo fuiste para Itachi. La diferencia es que él siempre te vio en ésta vida como algo natural, así que necesitó un detonante.

—Eso significa que, ya que yo no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Sakura, ¿bastó que se presentara de golpe en mi vida?

—También está el asunto de que ella es el amor de tu vida —se encogió de hombros, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente—. No se trata solo de encontrarte con una persona importante, a quien tú amaras. Se trata de que sea una sorpresa. ¿Terapia de shock?

—Aunque digas eso, Sakura me vio por primera vez en ese entonces. Quizá había escuchado mi nombre en el pasado, pero no me había visto.

—No fuiste una sorpresa en el momento en el que se enteró de ti de forma superficial.

—¿No es sobre-analizar las cosas?

—Un aroma —Sasuke enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso—, un sonido, un toque, unas palabras, un sabor. Las sensaciones como esas pueden ser más poderosas que la vista misma. Cuando viste a Sakura, lo obtuviste todo. Podías escuchar su voz, tocarla, entender lo que decía, sentir su aroma, saborearla, aunque no estuviera en tu lengua.

—No era necesario mencionar eso último…

—Ese orgullo Uchiha hacia lo suyo —admiró con alegría—. ¿Por qué no nos enfocamos en comprender la metodología de esto? Se trata de averiguar de qué forma ella despertará: trae a Sakura uno de sus recuerdos más importantes, Sasuke.

—Quizá… si mencionara a nuestra hija, Sarada.

—No funcionarán las cosas sutiles como esas —se encogió de hombros—. Es decir, si tu hermano conoció a Sakura antes que tú, ¿por qué no te despertó? ¿Acaso no lo intentó?

—Ciertamente, Itachi hizo su parte: lo intentó. Pero él no tuvo éxito…

—En ésta vida, ¿Sakura es el tipo de mujer que ansía ser madre? —la duda se sentó clara en la expresión del pelinegro, a lo que el viejo volvió a reír—. Creo que no será tan simple como eso.

—Si ni siquiera diciendo que la amo me es posible despertarla, no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Aunque es posible que para ella fuera lo más importante entonces y, por lo que entiendo hasta ahora, es posible que ella necesite un mayor incentivo que palabras dulces. Además, existe la posibilidad de que tenga una distracción.

—Ella le mamaría, "un novio" —soltó, fastidiado. Aquello ocasionó que el albino mostrara una expresión de diversión total, siendo fatalmente oculta por sus esfuerzos—. Yo lo llamo, "Kabuto".

—¿Kabuto Yakushi? —pero, de igual forma, estalló en carcajadas.

—No puedo decir que me cause la misma gracia que a usted —desvió la mirada—. Sin embargo, es un hecho que él se ha convertido en un obstáculo enorme.

—En cualquier caso, ya sabes lo que debes hacer —el mayor se encogió de hombros—. Decidí que tú lo harás por cuenta propia, y sin mi ayuda. Lo hice cuando comprendí la gravedad de tus actos, así que no intervine en la vida de nadie cercano a ti. Es hora de redimirte.

—Lo sé a la perfección.

—Ahora tienes la información que tengo yo, Sasuke —la cerradura hizo el sonido de una llave abriéndola—, solo tú puedes hacerlo.

—Le pagaré con mi redención —contestó él, ahora que escuchaba que la puerta principal era cerrada detrás de los pasos del Uzumaki—, así como un enorme agradecimiento, señor Jiraiya.

—Me basta con que cuides al imbécil de mi ahijado.

—¡Oye! —la voz alterada del rubio respondió, mientras llevaba en sus manos un par de cajas de cervezas—. ¡No tienes por qué llamarme así, viejo pervertido!

[…]

Aquella misma noche, Sasuke había llamado a su hermano y le había contado todo lo que el sabio de los sapos le había comunicado. De esa forma, ambos Uchiha habían discutido el tipo de estrategia que abordarían, con el propósito de despertar a Sakura y, a su vez, que ésta entrara en razón. En cualquier caso, eran—ambos— parte de la lista de invitados para la fiesta en el bar que se daría la noche siguiente, con planes de continuarse en el departamento de los chicos. El plan era sencillo, pues iban a empezar lanzando pequeñas indirectas a la pelirrosa, por medio del hermano con el que ella se sentía cómoda: Itachi. Aprovecharían el festejo para alterar un poco su juicio por medio del alcohol pues, basándose en el hecho de que ella ya había tenido episodios de memoria, existía la posibilidad de que se volviera más susceptible en esas circunstancias, evitando el aspecto traumático de la última vez. Si sus esfuerzos eran en vano, entonces Sasuke aprovecharía el momento en el que Sakura se separara del grupo—aunque fuera por solo un momento— para usar métodos más directos. Su intención era no dejar que más tiempo pasara, a pesar de que no contaban con el apoyo de un experto como Jiraiya. Si lograban despertarla ahora, entonces darían un paso más adelante en descubrir cuán grave era el error de Sasuke. En cualquier caso, su plan parecía ser infalible, y era posible que lo fuera. _Pero no contaban con el mayor obstáculo_.

Sasuke recibió una señal por parte de Karin, quien—tras resistirse por cinco horas— terminó por acceder a ayudarlos en lograr que Sakura se quedara con ellos en todo momento, que ningún otro chico le hablara, además de ellos. Ella alzó sus cejas mientras miraba a la puerta, donde una encantadora Sakura entraba por cuenta propia, vestida de shorts de mezclilla que le llegaban a la cintura y un camisón de franjas horizontales blancas y rosas. Llevaba unas zapatillas bajas color blanco, así como una chaqueta de mezclilla y un bolso que hacía juego con sus zapatos. Su cabello suelto estaba sostenido y adornado por una diadema blanca, con un gran girasol en uno de sus costados. Se veía radiante y femenina, mientras abrazaba a Ino Yamanaka—de minifalda y crop-top, provocativa por costumbre— en señal de saludo. El mismo Itachi, de atuendo formal, había notado el instante mismo en el que el jovial Sasuke Uchiha pareció perder su mirada en la entrada alegre de esa señorita, con su vista enamorada por completo. Sin embargo, en el siguiente momento inmediato, el anhelo en esa mirada desapareció, convirtiéndose en devastación. El mayor descubrió el aspecto más patético que jamás había visto en su hermano, lo que llevó a Itachi a pasar su atención del casual muchacho de regreso a la puerta, donde identificó a un caballero con jeans, zapatos casuales y camisa gris, además de una chaqueta oscura. Él tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, y alcanzaba a Sakura, para ser presentado—seguramente, como su novio— ante Ino Yamanaka, quien sonrió muy satisfecha de conocer, finalmente, a quien monopolizaba a Sakura.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —articuló Sasuke, de camisa negra a mangas cortas, levantando la mano derecha a su ojo izquierdo.

—Sasuke —sin embargo, la voz del mayor obligó al muchacho a detenerse—. El plan sigue en pie.

—Ustedes no se rinden —aquejó la pelirroja, al escucharlos—. Me sorprende que inclusive tú, Itachi, hayas decidido apoyar a Sasuke en ésta locura. En cualquier caso, me rehúso a aceptar responsabilidad alguna si ella lo descubre.

—Eso no será un problema mientras puedas cumplir con tu parte, Karin —aseguró el mayor de los hermanos, para entonces mirar a Sasuke—. Lo mismo va para ti.

Completamente distinto a lo esperado, Sakura Haruno se había presentado al festejo de cumple años acompañada de su novio, Kabuto Yakushi. Él, considerado poco sociable—aunque con un gran carisma—, había decidido ir a ese evento, aunque era bien sabido que era el tipo de hombre que prefería descansar a gastar sus energías en ese tipo de eventos sociales que no le generaban ningún tipo de provecho. Sin embargo, nadie podría imaginar que el motivo por el que ese hombre de larga cabellera grisácea se presentaba era, de hecho, que se había enterado de que Sasuke Uchiha estaría ahí, que él había sido uno de los encargados de organizar el evento en cuestión y que, seguramente, también había tenido algo que ver con la invitación a su novia. Desde el principio supo que ese chico no iba a rendirse con Sakura, lo que llevaba a Kabuto a no permitir que él generara cualquier tipo de influencia en su querida novia. Por otro lado, Sakura había admitido que Sasuke se le había declaro apenas conocerla, precisamente porque anticipaba que su novio terminaría interesándose en la situación. No era un caso de novio celoso gracias a las provocaciones de su novia. Al contrario: se trataba de que Sakura no tenía deseos algunos de lidiar con el flechazo de Sasuke, mientras que Kabuto sentía un placer especial con educar a las personas. No es que fuera necesario meterlo en ese asunto, es que en realidad tenían una relación honesta. Él había decidido actuar porque supo que el Uchiha no se había rendido—justo como anticipó—. Para el albino, algo divertido estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Fue así como el perfecto plan de los hermanos Uchiha se vino abajo. Aunque el plan inicial era apartar a Sakura de otros chicos, fue su propio compañero el que se encargó de esa tarea. Un novio que te acomoda la silla, te ayuda a hacer tu pedido, toma tu mano y susurra a tu oído es, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor cartel de "largo" que una chica podía escoger. Ellos parecían muy maduros, con sus dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa, hablándose con naturalidad y participando en conversaciones con comentarios más adultos. Era como tratar con una pareja que tenía un par de años de matrimonio, aunque solo se tratara de un noviazgo y, con esa capacidad de atracción que tenían, al final atrajeron a interlocutores del género femenino, que tenían curiosidad sobre el tipo de relación que ellos llevaban, sobre su historia. Para fortuna de Sasuke, su hermano era "el otro adulto" en la habitación, que además tenía una relación buena con la pelirrosa. Itachi tuvo la facilidad de inmiscuirse en la plática cuando saludó a Sakura de una manera muy familiar, sentándose donde pudiera formar parte de la conversación. El tener a un caballero de su altura debía de ser irresistible para el médico, quien no demoró en enterarse del papel que ese pelinegro jugaba en la vida de su encantadora asistente: su abogado. Era una casualidad que su hermano fuera el mejor amigo del cumpleañero del día, así como el hecho de que ese cumpleañero tuviera relación no solo con Sakura, sino con su mejor amiga y su compañera de clases, prima del invitado especial, quienes insistieron para que asistiera hasta no dejarla respirar.

Eventualmente, se hizo posible que Itachi tomara las riendas de la situación, y deslizara alguna frase que aludía al pasado que la mayoría en esa mesa conocía, más no recordaba. El tema de un compromiso pronto fue repulsivo para los novios, mientras que la idea de la paternidad era más bien una posibilidad a largo plazo, así que el nombre de su hija no pareció inmutar a Sakura en lo más mínimo. Tsunade fue mencionada como un médico que un conocido suyo le recomendó, y Sakura apenas logró decir que la conocía a distancia. Los temas en torno a una posible tercera guerra mundial tampoco fueron capaces de despertar el más mínimo interés en Sakura, pero abordó el tema de su padre como una medida desesperada. Nada de aquello lograba llegar a algo concreto y, aunque lo habían estado evitando, no tuvieron control sobre el hecho de que un tercero—ajeno a la historia de Sakura— preguntara por su madre. De ese modo, aunque ellos habían evitado tocar ese punto, tomaron la decisión de aprovechar que alguien más lo sacara a relucir, y observaron la reacción de la pelirrosa. Enorme fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la mano de Kabuto se deslizaba sobre su mano con un carácter protector, mientras ella era capaz de explicar, con total fluidez, que su madre había abandonado la vida a causa de un terrible accidente, hace alrededor de dos años, protegiéndola. Tras una educada disculpa, las conversaciones siguieron un curso natural y, conforme pasaban las horas, encontraron su camino inevitable hacia sus medidas desesperadas. Pero, aun cuando tenían un plan de contención, tampoco esperaban que esos dos se levantaran antes de la media noche para despedirse, entregando un obsequio al cumpleañero, junto a un abrazo. Después de eso, ellos se retiraron. Fue así como, con un gesto, Itachi forzó que Sasuke abandonara el establecimiento en su compañía. Caminaron detrás de la pareja, mientras el mayor sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su pecho, para poner uno de los tubos de tabaco en sus labios y estar afuera justo mientras aquellos dos se detenían a buscar las llaves.

—Oh, ¿ya se van? —ambos se volvieron cuando la voz de Itachi exigió su atención.

—Señor Uchiha —era difícil definir a cuál de los dos se refería Kabuto, pero ambos obviaron que se trataría de aquél con el que charló a lo largo de la noche—, olvidamos por completo decir adiós, mis más sinceras disculpas.

—Lo lamento, Itachi —agregó ella, sosteniendo la mano de su novio.

—Siento que no me fue posible pedir su contacto —agregó, encendiendo entonces el cigarrillo que descansaba en sus labios—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle uno?

—Estábamos de camino al auto —contestó Sakura, en su lugar.

—Sin embargo —contradijo el albino, captando la atención de los tres—, ya que hemos sido tan groseros, aceptaré uno. Claro que tendrá que ser apartado de Sakura, pues ella repele el aroma del cigarrillo, y me golpeará por fumar en su presencia.

—Podría golpearte por el simple hecho de fumar, y ya —complementó ella, son una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba bromeando.

—Lo siento, cariño —terminó él—. ¿Por qué no me acompaña al auto? De esa forma, podré entregarle una tarjeta de presentación —se encogió de hombros y, al instante, un cigarrillo saltó a su alcance, por parte de Itachi—. Espero que no sea un problema, para su hermano, el cuidar de _mi Sakura_ , aunque sea por un momento —una sonrisa de lo más amable se posó en sus labios—. ¿Le importaría esperar a que traiga el auto?

—Está bien por mí —respondió Sasuke, de inmediato.

—Maravilloso —decidió Kabuto, tomando el cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con el fuego que le prestaron. Después, ambos adultos abandonaron la escena, hasta desaparecer de la vista de los dos universitarios.

—Debo admitir que —empezó ella, rompiendo el silencio—, de todas las personas, el último que creí que te ayudaría, era Itachi —Sasuke la miró de soslayo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—En ese caso, no pienso darle oportunidad a dos Uchiha deshonestos, que hacen el esfuerzo por romper una relación sin problemas —su voz agresiva, aseveró aquellas palabras antes de que ella comenzara a caminar por el mismo camino que esos hombres.

—Espera, Sakura —así, para Sasuke fue imperativo el ir detrás de ella—. No es lo que tú crees.

—No soy una tonta para no darme cuenta de lo que intentas y, déjame aclarar: no es algo que vaya a funcionar, Uchiha. No voy a dejar a Kabuto.

—Que no es eso —insistió él, apresurando el paso tanto como le fue posible, mientras giraban en la esquina de la calle del bar. Él extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la muñeca de la pelirrosa, quien se volvió de manera inmediata, para intentar rechazar el agarre.

—Suéltame ahora mismo.

—No voy a hacerlo —declaró él, con firmeza—. Tengo que hablar contigo de un par de cosas, para que puedas recordar.

—¿Recordar? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja. Ella dio un paso al frente, con aire retador en su postura, mientras lo miraba hacia arriba—. Recuerdo que rechazaste a mis dos amigas. Inclusive te presentaste en mi laboratorio con Karin, y tú…

—¡No! —la interrumpió en una exclamación, sacudiendo la mano que sostenía por la muñeca, a forma de exigir su atención—. Es algo mucho más complejo que eso, no lo comprenderías.

—Pues, entonces, explícalo.

—No es tan simple —murmuró—. Pero hay una forma de hacer que lo comprendas, Sakura. Debo mostrártelo, a toda cosa.

Esa era la forma en la que Sasuke Uchiha tomaba medidas desesperadas. Sus manos habían terminado sobre los hombros de Sakura, mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared lateral del bar. La música estaba tan fuerte y, así gritara, sería complicado que escucharan de inmediato. Sin embargo, ella no mostró señales de dar más pelea que resistirse a la forma en la que era sostenida, aunque de una forma algo torpe, lo que se esperaba de una mujer con nulos conocimientos de defensa personal, algo que le daba aún más ventaja al pelinegro. Pero no era que él intentara lastimarla de cualquier forma. En lugar de eso, él aprovechó sus propias ansiedades, para sumarlas al plan que su hermano había ayudado a trazar. En un movimiento simple, Sasuke eliminó la distancia entre él y Sakura, para alcanzar sus labios en un beso forzado que, aunque fuera en contra de la voluntad de la pelirrosa, estaba repleto de cariño.

Los dientes de Sakura mordieron los labios de Sasuke, hasta romperlos en una herida que lo obligó a separarse de su aliento, con los dos sangrando a causa de la laceración. Aunque una queja casi muda brotó de su garganta, mayor fue la protesta en su voz un momento después, cuando Sasuke conoció la superficie de concreto frío contra su espalda, en un golpe que atinó con su propio peso, además del hábil puñetazo que esa esbelta chica le propinó en el estómago, para arrebatarle el aliento con un solo golpe. Resultó que, contrario de lo que había pensado, ella estaba dotada de conocimientos de defensa personal, con los que logró aprovechar las circunstancias a su alrededor, su complexión y su guardia baja, para hacerlo caer con un par de movimientos de sus piernas, zafándose fácilmente de su agarre, como una escurridiza flor. Como si no fuera suficiente, en el rebote de su cuerpo, sintió un golpe en su cabeza, que logró atarantar sus sentidos. A Sasuke le tomaría unos segundos volver a abrir los ojos, tan solo para descubrir la figura hermosa de una joven que lo había apaleado mientras nadie se daba cuenta. Ella no se había largado, porque necesitaba confirmar que el golpe en su cabeza no era grave, lo que sucedió cuando él enfocó su mirada llena de confusión en el rostro de repulsión que ella tenía para obsequiarle. Hoy, más que nunca, estaba completamente derrotado por la mujer que siempre estuvo a sus pies. Mientras tanto, ella lo miraba con desprecio, mientras tallaba el torso de su mano derecha sobre sus propios labios rosados, con la evidente intención de eliminar los rastros de un beso indeseado, y las gotas de sangre Uchiha que se habían quedado en ellos a causa de su agresión.

—Recordar —un tono cínico en su voz puso alerta a Sasuke, quien no se atrevía a levantarse de su lugar—. ¿Quieres que te diga qué es lo que recuerdo, Sasuke? —ella apoyó sus dos manos en su cintura, para inclinarse frente a él, mientras que el aludido se sostenía en sus codos, para poder verla mejor—. Tu egoísmo —gruñó—. Recuerdo a la perfección lo que nos hiciste, a todos nosotros, por tus caprichos. Lo recuerdo tan bien, _"Sasuke-kun"_ , que nunca te perdonare —para concluir, una sonrisa burlona y cruel se posó en sus labios—. A diferencia de ti, yo he mantenido mis habilidades ninja entrenadas… desde que tengo siete años.

En aquél momento, peor que un baño de agua fría, Sasuke fue despertado de su caso de aguda estupidez. Admiró a una Diosa frente a él, rechazándolo con total conocimiento de lo que hacía, para entonces evadir su cuerpo en el suelo, mientras retomaba su camino decisivo hacia el estacionamiento detrás del bar. Nadie más que ellos había sido testigo del golpe de gracia que ella le había atinado, mientras se alejaba de su cuerpo congelado en la acera, perplejo, víctima del dolor físico y mental. Así, apenas el sonido de sus pasos desapareció, las dos manos de Sasuke vinieron a cubrir sus ojos negros, para que él pudiera recostarse en aquél suelo sucio, víctima indiscutible de la desesperación más grande de su vida. Él no tenía idea de que cualquier dolor que había experimentado, hasta la fecha, no se comparaba con que Sakura le odiara. Pues Sakura, _esa Sakura_ , no era la mujer de otro mundo que él creía. Ella era la reencarnación de su esposa, tan molesta con él y tan consciente de sus actos, que le detestaba con todo su ser. Él estaba intentando hacerla recordar en vano, pues ella recordaba y, por lo que había escuchado, no estaba en absoluto contenta, ni había forma de remediar su enojo.

 **[Continuará…]**

* * *

 **POSDATA:**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, criaturitas hermosas ~

Pues con la novedad de que los reviews aparecieron de la nada. Dejaron de llegar al correo en cierto punto, y no sé qué está pasando, pero mientras continúen apareciendo aquí yo me quedo contenta. Al igual que ustedes, yo no esperaba tener las actualizaciones tan pronto, pero solo necesito tener tiempo para escribir y tres reviews (como mínimo) para publicarles nuevo capítulo ~ En el caso de éstos, hasta éste, ya estaban listos con anticipación y yo estaba ansiosa por subirlos, hahaha :$ De cualquier forma, vamos a lo interesante: Responder reviews~

 **DULCECITO311:** Viene mucho de trasfondo aun. Afortunadamente escogí hacer un fanfic con mucho material, pues puedo escoger hechos de la historia original, algunos puntos propios inventados para el lapso del que desconocemos, y todavía esta vida. Sasuke ya no se enfrenta a su propia determinación, sino que a la decisión de Sakura, eso es lo interesante ~

 **alissea85:** ¡Qué gusto leerte de nuevo! Espero mantener ese efecto como una buena racha ~

 **xXKushinaXx:** Poh obvio, era un guiño :v En realidad, Sakura sabe a la perfección todo eso haha Simplemente, Kabuto no es el mismo hombre que fue en su vida anterior, y se hizo de puntos buenos para que terminaran así, pero eso se explicará a detalle más adelante, solo que no quiero adelantarles mucho de eso~

 **Xiaochypatia:** Precisamente, mi intención es que se entienda un poco del cómo ellos llegaron a este punto y porqué fue que Sakura aceptó tener una relación con él. Sin embargo, poco he dicho sobre la forma en la que son uno con el otro (además del aspecto posesivo, perfeccionista, competitivo y profesional). Mi objetivo es llegar a detalles más precisos, donde se vuelva más comprensivo para todos que ella tomara esa decisión, y es a eso a lo que voy con los siguientes capítulos: lo que hay detrás de Sakura, lo ue guía todas sus decisiones, su nuevo espíritu. Del porqué está molesta, bueno... ella no lo va a decir todo de buenas a primeras, y mucho menos tengo la intención de unirlos de inmediato, pues siento que sería forzar las circunstancias, contemplando el conflicto que hay entre ellos. Por lo tanto, tendrán que ser pacientes, porque ni siquiera yo he decidido el cómo, dónde y cuándo xD

 **Fanii Villa:** Pues ya que mencionas el sufrimiento, aquí está este maravilloso capítulo con un extenso flashback y una conclusión terrible hahahaha Sobre el cómo, el realidad van a leerlo muy pronto. No es algo que requiera demasiado suspenso, ya que lo primero que uno haría en posición del Uchiha es buscar respuestas, ¿no? Bueno, en fin. Disfruta del sufrimiento de Sasuke :$

Dicho eso, me alegro poder traerles el capítulo ocho de Eternally. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, a pesar del drama que se está armando hahahaha Yo misma dije, "oie khe sad ke te pones", pero ustedes gocenlo ~

* * *

 _Ella lo sabe._

Su cabeza contra el suelo de la acera mantenía esas palabras girando, una y otra vez. Las repetía con insistencia y una certeza desesperada. Ella misma se lo había dejado en claro, cara a cara, hace unos meros instantes. Le había lanzado al rostro la verdad, le había encarado que odiaba lo que él había hecho. Esa mujer era consciente de su existencia, de su reencarnación y, por lo que podía entender, lo sabía desde mucho antes que cualquiera. No tenía idea de en qué modo había vivido su mujer durante estos últimos quince años, estando despierta. Él, que comprendía la complejidad de despertar cuando empezaba los veintes, sufría ahora mientras continuaba en el suelo, queriendo revolcarse en su propia miseria. No podía prestarle atención al sabor metálico en su boca, ni al dolor físico de su espalda y su cabeza, mucho menos al frío que tocaba su tez. En lugar de eso, estaba ocupado maldiciendo a sus propias decisiones del pasado, sus errores incomparables, su enorme ineptitud. La forma en la que Sakura lo miró con crueldad…

 _Ella siempre lo supo._

Aunque al principio ignoró el sonido de pisadas que se acercaban en su dirección, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que descubrirse los ojos y, también, era perfectamente consciente de qué sería lo que encontraría al hacerlo. De ese modo y, con todo el pesar de su ser, descubrió una figura masculina con un cigarrillo en los labios. Por lo que entendía, ese debía ser el segundo, producto de su decepción, o de su exasperación. Sakura debió haber ido hacia él y meterle tremenda bofetada en el rostro por meterse en asuntos ajenos, por seguirle el juego a su hermano menor. Sin embargo, con la luz detrás de la cabeza de Itachi, era imposible adivinarlo. En cualquier caso, no se movieron por unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, hasta que un pie de su hermano le dio un empujoncito en el hombro para convencerle de ponerse de pie. Sasuke emitió un suspiro desconsolado, tan solo para convertirse en un adulto y sentarse en un movimiento que le costó un jadeo de dolor. Había sido más difícil de lo que uno podría imaginar, pues el golpe en el estómago había ocasionado algún tipo de daño muscular que lo obligó a llevarse la mano hasta esa zona, mientras que unas gotas de sangre cayeron desde su boca. Tuvo que tocarse los labios para recordar que había sido mordido por una fiera de cabello rosado, sintiéndose nuevamente un idiota.

—Tienes toda la pinta de que tu esposa te dio una paliza —se burló el mayor, antes de sacar el humo de sus pulmones—. Cuando Sakura llegó al auto sin ti, imaginé que algo habría sucedido. Creo que olvidé decirte que Sakura estuvo en equipos de lucha toda su infancia y adolescencia.

—Oh, un pequeño detalle, Itachi —contestó, teniendo a sus espaldas al mayor—. ¿No te dio una paliza a ti también?

—Solo apareció y me informó que tú me estabas esperando —se encogió de hombros—. Tenía un poco de sangre en la blusa, algo casi imposible de detectar, si no fuéramos quienes somos. El que fuera visible es una huella de su inexperiencia.

—Estás equivocado —contestó el menor, antes de emitir un largo suspiro de cansancio, y alzar la mirada al cielo nocturno—. Mi esposa es un genio, Itachi. No me había dado cuenta —una risa dolorosa brotó de sus labios—. Aunque lo más destacable es que tú tampoco lo hicieras: Sakura nos engañó por completo.

 **Capítulo Ocho: Espectros y Fantasmas**

Entre el sesenta y el ochenta por ciento de los pacientes que sufren una amputación de cualquier tipo, también se ven en la difícil circunstancia de tener que enfrentarse al síndrome del miembro fantasma. Estas personas pueden pasar de tener sensaciones de placer, a dolorosas punzadas, donde se supone que debería existir una parte de su cuerpo. Entre sus síntomas, se encuentran: dolor en la extremidad—aunque físicamente ya no se encuentre ahí—, como pinchazos u hormigueos incómodos; sensaciones comunes, como entumecimiento, calor o frío; movimiento en los dedos de la extremidad en cuestión; la presencia de la extremidad faltante, sea en una posición natural o una extraña; la sensación de encogimiento por parte de la extremidad faltante. Por otra parte, existe la posibilidad de sufrir estos síntomas inmediatamente después de la amputación, en su proceso de sanación o una vez la herida ha sanado por completo. Puede ser con lapsos repetitivos, constante u ocasional. Cuando un dolor se presenta, éste puede ser agudo—o punzante—, persistente, urente, o de tipo cólico. Finalmente, uno de los factores que denotan la aparición o intensificación de estas terribles sensaciones, pueden ser el estar demasiado cansado, ejercer presión sobre el muñón o la parte restante del miembro, el estrés, los cambios ambientales, infecciones, prótesis que no encajan correctamente, hinchazón, y mala circulación de la parte restante del miembro. Este padecimiento puede ser tratado, según su intensidad, para eliminar por completo las incomodidades que ocasiona en sus pacientes. Existen terapias físicas y psicológicas para combatirlo, aunque sus causas siguen siendo motivo de discusión en el mundo de la medicina.

Si alguien debía saber al respecto, esa persona era Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade había tratado, de primera mano, la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo. Mientras tanto, Sakura se había encargado de recordarle las posibles alteraciones que su cuerpo sufriría ahora que carecía de un brazo. Se sabía la historia completa por los labios de esa mujer, así como había llevado un libro en su viaje, cortesía de su encantadora pelirrosa, para que pudiera atenderse personalmente una herida tan grave como lo era su ausencia de brazo. A decir verdad, Sakura había logrado casi convencerlo de quedarse hasta que ese asunto se hubiese resuelto, pero al final logró llegar más lejos su determinación. Él era muy obstinado, pero había accedido a mantenerse con ese libro a todas partes. Al final, se había acostumbrado a leerlo en momentos de ocio total, al punto en el que uno diría que lo conocía de memoria. Quizá por eso—y solo por eso— fue capaz de concluir qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora, cuando despertaba a media noche con un dolor punzante en su ojo izquierdo y una sensación de entumecimiento en su brazo, que había sido amputado en su vida anterior. Sin embargo, no era su órgano ocular el que mayor incomodidad le causaba, sino que la extremidad que le parecía le sobraba. De alguna forma, Sasuke se despertó por la madrugada del domingo, teniendo los nombres de sus dos padecimientos en la punta de la lengua.

—Necesitas detenerte —la voz de Itachi lanzó una orden directa al menor de los pelinegros, que observó a su hermano desde el sofá de su departamento. Sasuke no se había atrevido a volver a su casa y, aunque eran las cuatro de la mañana, su hermano estaba despierto—. Te va a dar algo como sigas con esas pesadillas.

—Tsk —un chasquido brotó de los labios de Sasuke, para que su mano derecha se apresurara a su ojo izquierdo. La insatisfacción de su hermano mayor se volvió automática, reprobándole con un entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Otra vez tu ojo? —con un poco de sorpresa, el orbe descubierto se dirigió al mayor. Él no le había contado de su malestar y, aun así, su hermano podía notarlo—. Me tomó un año acostumbrarme a mirar con mis dos ojos. Tuve que hacerme un par de estudios para que me recordaran que no estaba quedándome ciego.

—Itachi, cuando resucitaste —empezó Sasuke—, también perdiste un ojo, ¿no es así?

—Mi sensación normal era la de no poder ver, Sasuke —se encogió de hombros—. Aun cuando te tuve frente a mi rostro antes de morir, no podía definir tus facciones. Quería poder verte, al menos por última vez. Pero era imposible.

—Pero, cuando Kabuto te llamó de regreso a la vida, para la cuarta gran guerra ninja —insistió, a lo que su hermano mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Debes recordar que él hizo arreglos en nuestros cuerpos, para ese entonces. En cualquier caso, lo que te sucede a ti no parece ser lo mismo que me sucedió a mí. Sigues usando tu mano derecha para cubrirte el ojo izquierdo.

—Síndrome del miembro fantasma —contestó el menor—. Cuando perdí el brazo izquierdo, Sakura me contó sobre eso. Aunque no tuve síntomas, antes.

—Eso no tiene sentido —enarcó una ceja, el mayor—. Tú recuperaste tu brazo.

—No es por mi brazo: es mi ojo —reveló—. En éste mundo no puedo tener el rinnegan, así que fue sustituido por un ojo normal. Es como si, al despertar, mi cabeza me recordara que yo debería tener ese poder ocular. Pero en este mundo, eso es imposible.

—Ya veo…

—En cuanto a mi brazo —Sasuke alzó su brazo izquierdo con dificultad—. Había algo sobre integridad corporal, un trastorno. Es lo más cercano a lo que sentiste por poseer la vista, o a lo que siento yo por tener de regreso mi brazo. No parece que me pertenezca…

—Mientras no se te ocurra una locura, como volver a perderlo —bufó el mayor, mientras admiraba el comportamiento tembloroso de aquél brazo—. ¿Hay forma de atenderlo?

—Sé que existen terapias para el síndrome del miembro fantasma, pero es poco probable que exista una forma de tratar con la integridad corporal. Tendré que trabajar en convencerme a mí mismo de que esto es lo natural —suspiró, retirándose la mano del rostro—. Quizá, con un espejo…

—¿Necesitas uno?

—No, ya ha cedido —respondió—. Dijiste que tuve una pesadilla, ¿cierto? No es la primera vez que éste sucede, así que las pesadillas deben estar detonando las incomodidades.

—Suena como que el estrés es tu verdadero detonante —corrigió, su hermano mayor—. Explicaría las pesadillas, y también tus síntomas. Al principio no parecías tener molestias con tu despertar, hasta ahora que tienes éstos dos problemas. Y, por lo que entiendo, es relacionado a Sakura.

—No es como que ella tenga la culpa de lo sucedido —murmuró Sasuke—. Tengo un sueño recurrente, desde la vida anterior. El día en el que sellaron sus puntos de chakra.

—Básicamente, lo que ocasionó la muerte de Sakura.

—Unos sellos diminutos, que lucían como puntos al ojo humano. Ni yo, ni los Hyuga pudimos darnos cuenta, hasta que se realizó un análisis más detallado —se encogió de hombros—. Sakura perdió toda su vitalidad, como si una enfermedad la consumiera.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo, Sasuke?

—Yo estaba ahí cuando eso sucedió, Itachi —los ojos negros del menor miraron al aludido—. Yo fui quien no pudo protegerla en la batalla.

—¿Por eso hiciste ese jutsu, Sasuke? Porque te sentías culpable de no poder salvarla.

—No —contestó, mientras bajaba los pies del sofá, al suelo, sentándose—. Sakura me libró de toda culpa durante los días que estuvo en el hospital.

—¿Entonces?

—Creé un jutsu de resucitación, para ella y para mí —explicó él—. La sostuve en mis brazos y descubrí que no podía vivir sin ella. No quería hacerlo.

[…]

—Sarada —la voz de Sakura, débil pero clara, llamó a su hija, mientras ella acomodaba el florero junto a su cama—. No puedes estar todo el día en el hospital…

—Mamá, no tienes de qué preocuparte —contestó la pelinegra, cuya cabellera había crecido con el paso de los años. Ahora era una adolescente de dieciséis años—. Estoy cumpliendo con mis misiones, además de que solo estoy acá cuando no hay nadie más.

—Pero es casi todo el tiempo —rio la pelirrosa, con cierta dificultad.

—No vas a convencerme —aseguró ella, volviéndose sobre el hombro para mirarla—. En cualquier caso, Boruto y papá estarán de vuelta pronto.

—Boruto tampoco debería pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Es el hijo del séptimo Hokage —se sonrió con un claro aire nostálgico—. Lo que debería hacer es entrenar tanto como pueda, para poder ser un buen esposo cuando seas Hokage, Sarada.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó ella, avergonzada—. No digas ese tipo de cosas, no sabes en qué momento podrían aparecer…

—Servirá para que tu padre se haga a la idea.

—Aunque digas eso —riñó, la menor—. Para que Boruto entrene, necesita a papá. Y mientras más pase tiempo ayudándolo, entonces menos tiempo tendrá para pasar contigo, mamá —empezó ella, acercándose—. No puedes permitir que el mundo ninja les quite más tiempo del que ya les ha arrebatado. Está bien ser un poco egoísta.

—¿Por qué? —los ojos verdes de su madre la miraron—. Tu padre siempre fue un buen hombre, dispuesto a sacrificar todo para darnos un mundo ninja que fuera bueno para todos. No tiene nada de malo que prefiera que él proteja el futuro de nuestra hija…

—Tendrá tiempo de sobra, una vez que —aunque estaba hablando con certeza, ella se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de dolor total. Su madre, que era ahora más comprensiva que nunca, le obsequió una sonrisa al rostro que pronto se rompería en lágrimas.

—Ven aquí —su mano salió de entre las sábanas, para palmar un espacio sobre la cama, a su costado izquierdo. La jovencita se lanzó sin dudarlo, tendiéndose sobre el regazo de su madre, quien pronto acarició su cabellera—. Eres una mujercita hermosa, Sarada.

—Mamá —lloriqueó ella—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

—Es el ciclo de la vida, Sarada. Todos debemos nacer y morir, es lo natural. Yo puedo recordar la primera vez que te vi, como si fuera la primera vez… me habría gustado volver a verlo, cuando tuvieras a tus propios hijos.

—¿Cómo se supone que sigamos sin ti?

—Es como debe de ser, cariño —se encogió de hombros—. Un día, estarás en un altar con ese tonto y torpe muchacho del que te enamoraste, y yo seguiré en tu corazón. Pero, ¿sabes quién estará ahí, mirándote? —los ojos profundos, humedecidos, se asomaron—. Papá.

—¿Papá?

—Él estará siempre a tu lado, cuando yo no pueda hacerlo —prometió—. Pero tú también tendrás que hacerlo, ahora que yo no puedo. En el pasado, la soledad ha llevado a tu padre a tomar las decisiones equivocadas. Sé que conoces las historias.

—Investigué sobre nuestra familia, hace un par de años —admitió ella, apenada, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. También el hokage me contó un poco de eso…

—Naruto —masculló la mayor, aunque al final se rindió. Él era incontenible—. Ya se los he dicho, así que deben saber que no quiero que busquen al hombre contra el que pelee —su mano acomodó la cabellera de su hija, con cuidado—, pero a ti debo pedirte que mantengas a tu padre en la luz. Cuando él va a la oscuridad, es casi imposible sacarlo.

—Aunque digas eso, mamá…

—Es lo último que te pediré, Sarada —la pelinegra dio un respingo—. Por tu camino ninja, por mí, y por el clan Uchiha —ella habló con firmeza, con seriedad en su semblante enfermo—. Protégelo.

Aunque fue difícil hacer que Sarada dejara de llorar, al final lo lograron. Sakura aprovechó para contarle los secretos más importantes de las mujeres, con el objetivo de lograr que estuviera preparada en el futuro. Le comentó algunas cosas que posiblemente ella no quería escuchar, pero que serían valiosas cuando se volviera un poco más adulta. Le habló sobre el amor y sobre las dificultades del género femenino, así como las fortalezas. Le platicó sobre las bondades de su cuerpo, así como de las hazañas que podría lograr cuando aprendiera a obtener lo que deseaba, aunque ese era un tema un poco delicado, un placer culposo que le explicó para que no confundiera sus motivos, para que no se asustara. Su hija se mostró comprensiva, aunque tan extrema como sus dos padres, al punto en el que activara su sharingan con el objetivo de no olvidar las sabias palabras de su madre. Eso hizo que Sakura riera a carcajadas.

Para el medio día, fueron interrumpidas por sus chicos. Dos caballeros entraron por la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Aunque Sasuke tenía un par de rasguños, Boruto tenía el aspecto de haber estado presente en una guerra. Se trataba del resultado de sus entrenamientos, en los que Sasuke siempre demostraba la diferencia que la experiencia le daba. Por otra parte, las dos chicas ya estaban en una charla amena cuando ellos decidieron interrumpir con su presencia. Sarada se puso de pie para ayudar a su padre, retirándole la capa y dejándola sobre la silla, mientras que se daba un instante para revisarle las heridas al rubio, quien no parecía tener nada grave en su cuerpo, pese a la apariencia. Los actos de su hija se robaron la atención del pelinegro, que apenas se había atrevido a ver a Sakura y saludar con una mirada sutil. Ella conocía a Sasuke mejor que nadie, así que no necesitaba muchas expresiones de su parte para entender lo que él deseaba decir. Sin embargo, él se tomó el tiempo para rodear la cama, mientras ignoraba lo que parecía un regaño de su hija al pupilo que él entrenaba, hasta que llegó a un lado de su mujer. Sakura sonrió amplio al escuchar a los muchachos, en algo que le recordaba a los tiempos del equipo siete. Sasuke se inclinó frente a ella, con mucho cuidado, para separar sus labios.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —aseguró ella, mientras encontraba en su camino los ojos del pelinegro. Un rinnegan y un pozo sin fondo de dolor. Ella tuvo que ofrecerle su cariño en una sonrisa—. Sarada pasó toda la mañana conmigo. Ya no hace más misiones, desde que estoy en cama.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó la aludida, a lo que Sasuke volvió su mirada a la menor, en un gesto curioso, donde evaluaba cuán verídico fuera eso.

—El hokage le ha permitido permanecer a tu lado, así que solo atiende a misiones menores durante su tiempo libre —explicó, parándose recto, con un aire solemne—. En cualquier caso, Sakura. Tú solo debes preocuparte por descansar, y mejorar.

—Vale, vale. Lo lamento —un gruñido atrajo la atención de la familia, hacia un rubio.

—Deben estar hambrientos —admiró Sarada ante lo obvio, alzando una ceja—. ¡Ya sé! Boruto, ¿qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? Podemos hacer un pequeño picnic en la habitación —aseguró, con un aire de emoción en su voz.

—¿Crees que nos permitirán comer aquí? —preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto —contestó Sakura, en su lugar—. Yo voy a querer anko. ¡Cubierto en jarabe! Y un poco de té.

—¡Dicho está! Para papá, serán onigiris —decidió, mientras comenzaba a empujar a Boruto en la dirección que le placía—. Vamos, tú y yo ya discutiremos qué es lo que vamos a comer, en el camino. Andando, andando, Boruto.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que será ella quien lleve el control, el día que se casen —admiró la pelirrosa, una vez ellos hubieron desaparecido de su vista.

—Están muy jóvenes para que hablemos de su matrimonio, Sakura —cual padre, con su lado más protector, contestó de inmediato—. Por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en solucionar lo importante: están buscando una forma para ayudarte.

—Lo sé —se sonrió ella—. Pero yo siempre supe que sería tu esposa, algún día —cual una reacción natural a su logro, sus labios surcaron su rostro, de oreja a oreja.

—No te gusta estar equivocada, ¿cierto? —admiró él, mientras desviaba la mirada—. Sakura…

—Oh, hace un poco de frío —interrumpió ella—. ¿No lo crees, querido? Creo que, si pudieras abrazarme por un momento, entonces dejaría de tener frío.

—¿No prefieres que cierre la ventana?

— _Sasuke-kun_ —cuando él escuchó su nombre y miró los ojos de Sakura, descubrió la petición que se ocultaba en sus ojos verdes, con su mano derecha temblando, extendida hacia él—. Abrázame.

Ese fue el momento en el que Sasuke lo supo. Así mismo, fue ese el mismo instante en el que tuvo que controlar sus instintos para no huir de inmediato. El dolor que le corroyó por completo, también le obligó a apretar su rodilla con su única mano, mientras la de su amada se extendía hacia él y le suplicaba por que la salvara. Sakura no lo dijo, y nunca lo diría. Nunca le pidió que la ayudara a no sentir el miedo que la destrozaba en sus últimos instantes. Ella solo le pidió que la abrazara, que le diera su calor. Ella ocultó de Sarada y Boruto ese malestar que la hacía sentir terrible, así que les obsequió sonrisas de bienestar. Pero, una vez se quedó con Sasuke, no pudo evitar que él mirara a través de su cuerpo debilitado, como ella también admiró la duda de su marido, y le pareció que iba a desmoronarse en ese momento. Sin embargo, la mano de Sasuke sostuvo la suya y sus ojos se encontraron mientras él se sacaba el calzado, subía a la cama y la ayudaba a acomodarse, de tal forma en la que pudiera estar con la espalda contra el pecho del moreno. Después de eso, él la rodeó con su brazo, y apoyo su rostro contra el de Sakura, por encima de su hombro. Fue así que ella se quedó tranquila, sosteniendo el brazo de su esposo con sus propias manos.

—Gracias.

—No lo digas —exigió él, hablando a su oído—. El único que tiene algo que agradecer en ésta vida, soy yo. Así que no digas eso, Sakura.

—Pues… En ese caso —su respiración parecía dificultarse—, podemos hablar sobre la boda de nuestra hija y Boruto, ¿no lo crees? —un monosílabo, más parecido a un gruñido que a palabras, brotó desde los labios del pelinegro. Ella se rio bajo—. Quiero flores en todas partes.

—Las habrá.

—Quiero que su vestido la haga ver elegante y preciosa. No dejes que Ino le ayude. También quiero que tenga un pastel enorme, de color blanco con flores de dulce.

—Flores en todas partes. Lo entiendo.

—Quiero que estés ahí en todo momento, querido —ella seguía hablando, mientras que él se concentraba en memorizar su aroma—. Que protejas a nuestra hija. Quiero que le des todo el amor que yo no podré darle, y que le aconsejes con sabiduría. Por favor, no dejes que Naruto la influencie demasiado… ni que pierda el camino, por mi culpa.

—Es más probable que yo pierda el camino, a que lo haga ella —ella sonrió, asintiendo con cuidado y mucha suavidad—. Pero también te encargaste de eso, ¿no?

—Quiero que hagas a Boruto un buen hombre.

—Sakura…

—No lo vamos a escoger nosotros. Ella ya lo ha hecho —se encogió de hombros, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acomodaba mejor en el pecho del pelinegro—. Lo único que podemos hacer, es darles los medios. Ellos se encargarán del resto, ¿sabes? Como nosotros…

—Lo último que quisiera es que repitan nuestra historia.

—¿Solo porque intentaste matarme? —se burló en lo bajo—. Bien… tienes algo de razón. Es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo, querido. Es tu trabajo cuidar a nuestros pequeños, ¿no?

—Lo es.

—Entonces… ¿puedo pedírtelo, querido? —el abrazo de Sasuke se afianzó con un poco más de fuerza, mientras que ella emitía un suspiro—. Sé lo que significa, igual que tú. Pero prometiste que lo respetarías. Es parte de tu redención, ¿no?

—Podría romper todas mis promesas, si me lo permitieras.

—Jamás te dejaría hacer algo como eso.

—Sakura…

—¿Sí, querido?

—Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé mejor que nadie, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No importa.

—Dilo.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun. Y yo siempre te amaré, porque siempre te he amado.

—Gracias, Sakura. Por Sarada. Por tu tiempo. Por tu amor. Por todo.

La respiración de ese cuerpo esbelto entre sus brazos parecía cada vez más lenta. Él se había acostumbrado, eventualmente, a que ella pareciera más bien estar quedándose dormida, a despidiéndose de él, para siempre. En realidad, cuando dijo aquellas últimas palabras, Sasuke esperó a que ella se riera y le recordara que no tenía nada que agradecer, pues se trataba de su más grande deseo en esa vida. Sin embargo, cuando ya no fue capaz de escuchar las palabras de Sakura, una alarma apareció en el Uchiha que, minutos antes, habría dado lo que fuera por salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, ahora sostuvo el cuerpo debilitado de su mujer, atrayéndola hacia el brazo que le quedaba, para verle el rostro. Era como una muñeca a su merced, que seguía respirando por obra de algún tipo de magia. Ella estaba totalmente inconsciente en sus brazos, respirando por la naturaleza que sobrepasaba los esfuerzos de su vitalidad, y él no evitó intentar despertarla, agitándola un poco en sus brazos. Pero era en vano, pues ella no abriría los ojos por más que él lo hiciera.

—Sakura, espera —sus dedos se pasearon sobre la piel de su mejilla—. No puedes irte aun, queda algo que deseo decirte. Sakura…

— _Sasuke… kun…_

[…]

Lo había logrado. Con su último aliento, ella había abierto sus ojos, para encontrarse con los de él. Ella, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estaba alzando su mano hasta descubrir el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha, para que pudieran estar conectados por un último momento. Después, ella diría algo. Él lo sabía, que Sakura le daría unas últimas palabras tras ser despertada del sueño efímero, tras ser arrebatada de un descanso que merecía. Pero no era suficiente pues, aunque él tenía algo que decirle antes de que se fuera, él no fue capaz de hacerla escuchar lo que deseaba comunicarle e, inevitablemente, su mano cayó cuando ya no hubo forma de repararlo. Ese fue el momento exacto en el que se decidió que ellos volverían a encontrarse: cuando Sakura vio a los ojos a Sasuke por última vez, cuando lo llamó por su nombre, cuando le dijo las últimas palabras que él atesoraría por el resto de su vida. El único y más grande problema de su existencia era que no podía recordarlo. En lugar de ello, estaba el movimiento de los labios de Sakura, con sus ojos verdes colmados en lágrimas. No se había percatado de que había omitido algo importante, hasta éste preciso momento, cuando solo tenía la imagen del rostro apacible de aquella pelirrosa, sobre su brazo. Él había depositado todo su amor, toda su adoración, en ese último momento. Le había pedido que se quedara unido a él, por la eternidad. El asunto era que, de cualquier forma, no había obtenido lo que quería y, en lugar de eso, solo pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando ella yacía en sus brazos, sin vida. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse por siempre, de haber tenido la oportunidad y no haberla aprovechado. Aun ahora tenía motivos para arrepentirse.

—No le dije que la amaba —el tono de voz de Sasuke alarmó a Itachi, quien descubrió a un desconcertado pelinegro, mirando sus manos—. Ella murió en mis brazos, se despidió de mí, y yo fui incapaz de decirle que la amaba.

—No es tu culpa —aunque lo dijera, no existía forma de que tranquilizara su espíritu, o las lágrimas que caían de su ojo izquierdo.

—No lo entiendes, Itachi —la mirada del moreno, con un ojo que lloraba y otro que no, hizo saber a Itachi que estaba siendo impertinente—. Cuando tuve a Sakura en mis manos, cuando ella abrió los ojos porque se lo supliqué, ella esperó a escucharlo.

Ahora, sus manos temblaban sin descanso. Las lágrimas caían sobre la palma que no tuvo en aquél entonces, con la que habría acariciado su rostro en aquél último momento. Su expresión alarmada pasó, de inmediato, a esas palmas. Dudaba de su autenticidad, pues le parecía que estaba viviendo en un sueño—más parecido a una pesadilla que a un ideal—. Era posible que su hermano no lo entendiera hasta ese momento en el que Sasuke apretó sus manos, que estaba tan frustrado por sus propios actos ahora. Se suponía que él nunca olvidara el momento en el que Sakura murió en sus brazos, pues como digno padre de Sarada activó su sharingan en el último momento. Sin embargo, él se había atrevido a olvidar lo último que ella le dijo, pues estaba demasiado ocupado cuando, en el último instante, descubrió que podría hacer algo prohibido. Así que en ese último aliento no le dio un beso, ni le dijo que la amaba con todo su ser. En lugar de eso, activó sus habilidades oculares, para obligarle a resucitar para él.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, era demasiado tarde. Si algo de vida le quedaba a Sakura para que le profesara su amor, él se la había arrebatado con el fin de resguardarla en el limbo, del que no escaparía hasta que los dos tuvieran la oportunidad de renacer, y volver a vivir en un mundo adecuado para ellos, para el tipo de amor que merecían. Él no anticipó cuánto molestaría a ciertos seres, pues su atrevimiento fue tan grande, como para atrapar a todos los que ambos conocían en un jutsu maldito, que quizá podría brindarles más felicidad de la que habían merecido en su vida anterior, de la que merecían siempre. Los dioses estaban furiosos y cobraban la factura de una forma en la que él no lo hubiese esperado. Sasuke era el único responsable, y podía intentar imaginar el motivo de que Sakura estuviera molesta con él, pero no serviría de nada hacer hipótesis si no era capaz de confirmar los hechos. No podía ponerse a llorar, mientras todos estaban en un sueño a su causa, mientras vivían en algo peor que el tsukuyomi infinito. Le era imposible creer que él había logrado algo así sin un gramo de malicia pues, aparentemente, los sueños de los hombres que buscan la paz eran los más crueles.

—No se lo dije…

—Sasuke, tú no…

—En lugar de eso, yo la asesiné —pero lo había olvidado completamente o, más bien, no se había dado cuenta de aquello—. Le arrebaté lo único que le quedaba.

—Sasuke…

—¡Itachi! —gritó su nombre, para que cerrara la boca—. Voy a solucionarlo… voy a pararlo y, entonces, se lo diré.

—Ya lo has hecho.

—Le diré que lo lamento. Le diré que la amo —su mano derecha volvió a encontrar un lugar sobre su ojo izquierdo—. Le daré mis ojos si lo ve necesario. Es un castigo justo, por el pecado que cometí con ellos.

Sasuke no lloró ni una sola lágrima cuando Sakura murió en sus brazos. Se despidió de ella junto al resto de sus conocidos y familia, mientras que Sarada se sostuvo de su padre. Era esta la primera vez que él derramaba lágrimas por la muerte de su mujer y, esperaba, fuera también la última ocasión que lo hiciera.

 **[Continuará…]**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Buenas nocheeees!

Bueno, no van a tener mucho de mí aquí, porque esto lo escribo intentando no quedarme dormida :'v Espero que lo disfruten, encantos. El próximo capítulo ya está en proceso 7w7

 **xXKushinaXx:** Como dije, son mi motor, y desde que dejan un review me motivan (?) Estoy medio obsesa con esas cosas, tengo la sensación de que no lo leen hahaha Cuando estaba leyendo el capítulo para corregirlo, yo estaba igual de *sobs* NO VOY A LLORAR *sobs*

 **Xiaochypatia:** Y lo que me falta narrar de su muerte BUAHAHAHAHAH -inserte a Sirenoman gritando "maldad!" aquí-. Como dije, los Uchiha tienen como característica un amor excesivo por los suyos, y Sakura es... pues suya (?) La situación es complicada por sí misma, de quién sufre más, pues... no lo sé. Todavía tengo que sentarme a ahondar en el lado de Sakura, porque casi todo ha sido Sasuke hasta el momento, y quiero dedicarle unos buenos capítulos a la waifu 3

 **DULCECITO311:** Como dicen en mi rancho, "le salió el tiro por la culata" :v En realidad, y aunque me esfuerzo mucho por que el arrepentimiento de Sasuke sea genuino, yo diría que se arrepiente de que haberse salido con la suya (?) Okno xD Se arrepiente de no haber despertado antes, para estar a su lado y apoyarla cuando ella lo necesitó. En cambio, ella lo recordó hace mucho tiempo, así que es natural que se sienta dejado atrás, aunque lo considera enteramente su culpa. Del asunto del adiós, resulta que le dio importancia hasta ahora, y no cuando debió. Es un acumulado de cosas, ¿me explico?

 **BadBoomDemon:** ¿Será? ¿Será? ¿SERÁAAAAAA?! Nunca lo sabremos ~ Bueno, sí. Pero no sé cuándo :v Y si no sé yo, menos ustedes (?)

 **alissea85:** Triunfó el mal, entonces 7w7 Entiendo que no tengas tiempo en toda ocasión, pero siempre es para mí un honor, una alegría y un combustible el saber que están por aquí, chismeando (?) Aunque, reitero, esos son rollos psicológicos míos hahahaha

Dicho eso, les dejo el capítulo. ¡Gócenlo!

* * *

No se rendía. Ella sabía que nunca debió haber abierto la boca, pues él no se rendiría jamás. Sin embargo, en un impulso fuera de su naturaleza, había terminado por decirle la verdad. Sakura, quien había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo el hecho de que le reconocía, estaba ahora ahí, en su habitación, no queriendo prepararse para ir al laboratorio. Tenía puesta una camisa del hospital en el que trabajaba su novio, con bragas—y nada más— debajo. Le había pedido a Kabuto que la trajera a casa, y no habían pasado la noche juntos. Es decir, ¿qué mujer—en su sano juicio— le daría una paliza así al que fue el amor de su vida y luego se iría a acostarse con otro? Sakura no era un monstruo. Ella tenía emociones, mismas que la tenían recluida en una habitación a las siete de la mañana del día domingo, un día antes del cumple años de Naruto Uzumaki. También conocía a Sasuke Uchiha lo suficiente para imaginar cuáles serían sus vías de acción, y la opción de que él se apareciera en la facultad de medicina tenía altas probabilidades, como la idea de que consiguiera su domicilio, o que la acosara el resto de su vida porque, ella lo sabía, él era un obstinado y nada lo detendría ahora. Por eso debían de ser tal para cual, ¿no?

 _Pero eso estaba en el pasado._

Se armó de valor para levantarse de la cama y no tener que seguir viendo a la desconocida del espejo. Se quitó la camisa en el camino, soltándola en cualquier parte de su transcurso, y abrió la llave de la regadera permitiendo que el agua saliera fría, hasta entibiarse. Volvió a encontrarse con esa mujer, más desnuda de lo que estaba antes, y estuvo cerca de gruñirle en un acto de rechazo a lo que su rostro reflejaba. Así que se cepilló los dientes, porque era mucho más fácil ignorar a la mujer con la que compartía el cuerpo cuando estaba haciendo algo, no importando lo simple de esa acción. Ella no sentía la necesidad de decir lo que le había pasado, la sorpresa de enterarse de que él estaba en la misma universidad. Sasuke no lo sabía y ella lo descubrió cuando lo despertó, algo que terminó siendo devastador. Si ella era su motivo, entonces ¿por qué? Se lo preguntó cuándo se percató de aquello. Ella lo había evitado, era cierto. Pero Sakura conocía a Itachi, estaban en la misma universidad. Tenían que haberse encontrado, tenía que haber escuchado de ella. Tenía que haberla recordado, ¿cierto?

 **Capítulo Nueve: Cuentos chinos para niños de Japón**

Por supuesto que estaría ahí. Sakura ni siquiera tenía derecho a sorprenderse cuando veía a un pelinegro esperando en la entrada del edificio de investigaciones, de cuclillas, con gafas de sol estilo aviador y dos vasos desechables con café esperando en el suelo. Él andaba por ahí en un domingo a las ocho y treinta de la mañana, con jeans y zapatos deportivos, además de una hoodie negra sobre su camisa de la universidad. Decía "highway to laws", seguramente diseñada por algunos de sus compañeros de carrera. Algo en lo que Naruto debió haber influenciado, seguro. Claro, nada de eso la detuvo. Ella había decidido que se presentaría ese día, sí o sí. Sin embargo, venía sola. No le había dicho a Kabuto que la acompañara, ya que sabía que esto sucedería. En cualquier caso, llevaba protección con ella: un atuendo similar al de Sasuke, excepto por el hecho de que sus gafas eran de tipo retro y su hoodie era blanca, con el logo de la universidad, sobre una blusa gris que decía "go to hell". Posiblemente no lo habrían hecho tan bien si hubiesen acordado llevar ropa que hiciera juego, o que intentaran lanzar un mensaje. Bueno, Sakura sí lo hizo.

—Me habría gustado más con la letra original —comentó ella, con su mochila sobre la espalda y el cabello recogido en un moño alto. Desde esa distancia podía admirar la marca roja que atravesaba la boca del mayor, un poco amoratada—. Luces como si te hubieran dado una paliza.

—Lo hicieron —su interacción fue fría, pero él hizo una pausa para tomar uno de los cafés y extenderlo hacia la pelirrosa—. Pensé que te gustaría… un cappuccino con caramelo.

—Queda claro que en verdad lograste despertar —admiró ella, para tomar el vaso en cuestión, pues había acertado: le gustaban los dulces—. Sabía que vendrías, así que decidí llegar antes de que a Kabuto se le ocurriera pasar. Él no tiene idea de lo que sucedió anoche y prefiero que continúe así.

—Kabuto… —murmuró él, tomando su propio vaso para ponerse de pie—. Sakura, ¿en serio tú…?

—Vamos a un lugar más apropiado para esta conversación, Sasuke —no había ni un solo mote, o un sufijo. Ella era una dama de hielo.

—¿Un lugar más apropiado?

—Conozco un sitio —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque está al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Sí, claro —suspiró él—. Supongo que… tú podrías manejar.

—Lo haré en silencio, si no te importa.

Era inaudito. Esa mujer lo trataba con frialdad, con una concentración quirúrgica. A Sakura se le había olvidado que no trataba con un cuerpo abierto en una mesa de operaciones, sino que con un hombre que moría por ella. Su corazón se impacientaba más conforme caminaban hasta el auto de Sasuke, pues el sitio en cuestión no debía estar muy cerca, por lo que entendió. De ese modo, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio en el transcurso, dejando que Sakura escogiera la música, aunque fuera la piloto. Claro, como era de esperarse, ella escogió Highway to Hell, tan solo para dejar en claro su punto. De ahí en adelante, se aseguró de que las canciones dieran exactamente la misma señal: un rechazo total. Podía entender que Sakura estuviera molesta, lo suficiente para no cruzar palabras en todo el camino, pero no podía ver que ella estuviera tan furiosa como para escoger letras de odio. Es decir, uno no tenía que ser un genio para saber que "You're so vain" y "Fuck you" tenían ese tipo de intenciones, ¿cierto? Pero fue inteligente, guardó silencio y se tragó el significado de esas canciones porque, ¿qué más podía hacer? Al final, les tomó veinte minutos llegar a su destino, y Sakura bajó con naturaleza, cerrando el auto para devolver las llaves y caminar a uno de los lotes de almacenamiento. Sasuke no tuvo más opción que ir detrás de ella, a la par de que la pelirrosa sacaba sus llaves para los candados y abría la cortina metálica. Adentro podían verse algunos muebles y cajas acomodadas, aunque en su mayoría empaquetado, la sala no era una de ellas.

—Pasa —dijo ella, mientras encontraba asiento en un sillón circular de color carmín, con la forma de un huevo cortado para su asiento. Sakura depositó su café en la mesita de sala frente a ella.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—Ésta es la bodega que renta la familia Haruno —explicó, mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y las dejaba junto al café—. Y con familia me refiero a mi padre y a mí. Él no pudo llevarse todo a Norte América y esto no cabe en mi departamento —se encogió de hombros—. Un día vine a buscar algo y terminé convirtiéndolo en mi espacio. Toma asiento.

—Entiendo —el mensaje que omitió en sus palabras lo perturbó, pero eso no le detuvo de buscar un sitio para sentarse—. Entonces, Sakura…

—Debes tener muchas preguntas —aseguró, mientras volvía a sostener el vaso desechable, atrayendo el café a su boca. Seguía interrumpiéndolo—. Quiero aclararte primero, que no tengo interés en cualquiera de tus planes, Sasuke. Tengo los míos.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—Si lo que querías era pedirme disculpas, entonces es demasiado tarde —aseveró, dándole un sorbo al café—. No quiero escuchar lloriqueos y, aun así, estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando tenía siete años —se encogió de hombros—. Te recordé apenas alguien más dijo tu nombre, y ha sido así desde entonces. Lo he sabido por catorce años.

—¿Me odias?

—Nunca te perdonaré —pero esa no era su pregunta.

—¿Cómo fue? —sin embargo, él tomó la decisión de no ahondar en un tema que podría sacarlo a patadas de ese sitio—. ¿Qué te hizo recordar?

—¿Es relevante?

—Intento averiguar cómo debo hacer para despertar a otros —ella parpadeó, sorprendida, de enterarse de que ese fuera su plan. Pero no parecía gustarle la idea—. Quiero descubrir si lo que hice fue meternos a un ciclo repetitivo, o si solo sucederá una ocasión.

—El daño es irreparable, Sasuke.

—No si solo sucederá una vez —afirmó él, mirándole a los ojos—. Soy consciente de lo que hice y no me enorgullezco de ello, pero si esto significa una oportunidad o una desgracia, hay cosas que pueden hacerse al respecto.

—Y, ¿tú esperas que yo te ayude?

—Espero que sea más poderoso tu amor a nuestros conocidos, que tu odio hacia mí —la hizo dudar, y lo vio en su mirada, en la forma en que se mordió el labio inferior y movió los dedos.

—¿Solo necesitas que te cuente eso?

—Haré lo posible por no tener más preguntas que puedan generarte inconveniente.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

—¡Bien! —reiteró ella—. Te contaré la historia y, para evitar que sigas haciendo preguntas extrañas, será de principio a fin: desde el día que te recordé, hasta el día que quise olvidarme de ti.

[…]

Después de tener que despedirse de Ino Yamanaka, Sakura se vio en la necesidad de empezar su vida en una nueva escuela. El primer año se logró por completo en un solo instituto, aunque cuando empezó el segundo se enfrentó a la dificultad de que los acosos comenzaran por parte de un grupo que ella no había conocido hasta entonces. Las llamadas entre Sakura e Ino eran un hecho frecuente, justo como sus madres habían prometido, pero existían cosas que ni siquiera unos minutos al teléfono podían sanar. El primer cambio de escuela elemental sucedió cuando Sakura llegó a casa con heridas en las rodillas y en las palmas de sus manos, pues el juego favorito de ese día había resultado ser empujarla para hacerla caer de rodillas. Tenía unos cuantos raspones, el rostro inflamado por las lágrimas, y sus párpados rojos. Cuando su madre la vio en esa condición, por supuesto, hizo una escena, la que solo terminó cuando Sakura le suplicó que no continuara con aquello y se rehusó a decir los nombres de los niños que la molestaban. A pesar de la queja que los señores Haruno impusieron a la institución, el personal aseguró que no podían hacer nada sin que hubiera una queja directa o evidencia de lo sucedido porque, claro, un par de raspones en una criatura de su edad eran normales, ¿no? Fue así como Mebuki y Kizashi tomaron la decisión de buscar una nueva escuela, que le diera más prioridad a la seguridad de su hija.

—¡¿Eres tonta?! —la voz de una diminuta rubia se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, gritándole a una nerviosa e infantil Sakura con cabello largo, que se encogió de la impresión.

—¡Ino, tú lenguaje! —se escuchó el eco de la voz de su madre.

—¡Lo siento, mamá! —contestó ella, en voz alta, para después cubrir tanto sus labios como el micrófono del teléfono y poder murmurar—. ¿Eres tonta?

—Ino…

—Escúchame bien, frente de marquesina —Sakura dio un respingo ante ese sobrenombre. Era normal que la rubia apelara por ese tipo de expresiones cuando se enojaba—, tienes que decir a los maestros quiénes te están molestando. ¡No me importa que te asuste! ¡Hazlo!

—… Pero ellos no van a hacer nada…

—¡Lo harán una vez el tío Kizashi y la tía Mebuki tengan los nombres! ¿No has visto cómo se ponen las mamás cuando se enojan? Si dan miedo cuando se enojan con nosotros, imagínate con ellos.

—Es que no importa, Ino. El lunes entraré a una nueva escuela.

—¿Y tú piensas que no se va a repetir? —algo de sabiduría había en esas palabras, al menos—. Ha sido suficiente. Tienes que aprender a defenderte, Sakura.

—Aunque tú lo digas…

—¡Especialmente porque yo te lo digo! —palabra a palabra, la pelirrosa parecía encogerse más, mientras era observada por una analítica madre, quien esperaba que su amiga le hiciera entrar en razón—. El único motivo por el que no te siguieron molestando aquí es porque yo era tu amiga, y yo te ayudé con ellos. Necesitas empezar por hacer amigos, y asegúrate de que sean amables.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —murmuró, frunciendo los labios—. Eres bonita y todos los niños se acercan porque eres agradable. Yo tengo esta frente enorme, y este color de cabello, que no es el de papá ni el de mamá…

—¡Tonterías! ¿Eres tonta?

—¡Ino!

—¡Lo siento, mamá! —la rubia suspiró, relajando sus humos y la intensidad de sus palabras—. Mira, Sakura. Tu frente de marquesina no es mala, y tu cabello es único. Eres una de las niñas más bonitas que he conocido. Hasta cuando lloras te ves bonita.

—Ino —sollozó la pelirrosa.

—No llores solo porque te lo dije —aquejó, la otra—. Recuerda: solo tienes que llevar el listón, ¿sí? Y sonreír… eres demasiado tímida, pero si lograras hacer amigos, todo iría mejor. ¿Entiendes?

—Mmh… sí.

—Ahora, pienso que deberías decir los nombres a mis tíos —insistió—. No importa que ya no vayas a esa escuela. Las personas malas merecen un castigo, ¿sí? Hazlo para que no le suceda a alguien más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mmh… vale.

—¡Bien! —exclamó—. Ahora debo irme, mamá va a empezar a gritar de nuevo si no me apresuro, tengo juego de soccer hoy. Pero hablaremos de nuevo el miércoles, Sakura. Espero las historias que me contarás de tus nuevos amigos, ¿vale?

—¡Sí!

[…]

Por fortuna, algo de razón tenía aquella niña, que apoyaba a su amiga. Sakura se presentó el lunes, con su listón en el cabello y una sonrisa, lo suficiente para hacer amigos y que un limitado grupo de un niño y una niña se acercaran a charlar con ella durante los recesos. Ahora tendría buenas noticias para Ino, quien llamaría y preguntaría el próximo miércoles con respecto a cómo le había ido en sus primeros días. Ella podría decirle que era una buena chica, con un amigo que—al igual que ella— era amante de las matemáticas, quien le invitaba a hacer tarea con ellos por la tarde, mientras esperaban a que su madre llegara por él. También le contaría que su amiga usaba lentes, y que, aunque era bonita, tenía muy poco sentido de la moda—a diferencia de Ino— y usaba atuendos un poco estrafalarios que exageraban en lo colorido como en lo estampado, que su cabello era rizado y lo llevaba en dos coletas mal hechas, porque siempre exigía peinarse y vestirse ella sola, según escuchó de su propia boca. Le podría contar que su profesor era un hombre muy atento que le había indicado hasta el más mínimo detalle, que parecía ser muy joven para dedicarse a la enseñanza y que preparaba dulces, así que un par de días a la semana les llevaba galletas o pastelitos para el almuerzo, aunque solían fungir de incentivo a sus alumnos. También le contaría que tenían una clase de artes plásticas muy divertida—según le habían contado— y que había otra clase artística, pero era de música, donde ella podría tocar lo poco que conocía del piano. Por primera vez, Sakura parecía estar entusiasmada por la escuela, y también por contarle todo a Ino. Así, Sakura vestida de overol y con trenzas, brincó frente a su madre por un rato, mientras ésta saludaba a la de su mejor amiga, hasta que finalmente recibió el teléfono inalámbrico que tanto ambicionaba. Lo puso a su oído y escuchó la voz de la madre de Ino llamándola.

—¡Ino! —exclamó Sakura, con emoción, al escuchar la voz de su amiga, que parecía tan excitada como la de la pelirrosa.

—¡Sakura, no vas a poder creerlo! ¡Estoy enamorada de un chico!

—¿Eh? —la sensación de déjà vu invadió, por primera vez, el cuerpo infantil de Sakura que, a pesar de la sensación de repetición, no podía recordar aún—. ¿Un chico, Ino?

—¡Sí, un chico! —aunque la expresión "chico" era quizá demasiado para su edad, esa era la palabra que la rubia había escogido usar—. Había escuchado su nombre antes de empezar el año, ¡parece que es súper popular! ¿Te imaginas qué sucederá si él se enamora de mí? ¡Kyaaaa!

—Pero, Ino —a pesar de todo, de ser ella quien preguntó, Sakura no parecía tener intenciones de enterarse de más—. Creí que odiabas a los chicos.

—¡Él de diferente, Sakura! ¡Es tan cool!

—Ah… espera, Ino. Quería contarte cómo fue éstos días —perdía la motivación, pues su tema parecía no ser tan interesante como el chico—. Usé el listón y sonreí, así que logré hacer amigos.

—¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! Es cuestión de que seas linda, siempre se trata de eso.

—¿Verdad? Además, tengo un maestro que es muy amable, Ino —su sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios infantiles—. ¡Nos trae galletas a la escuela! ¿Lo imaginas?

—¡Oh, no te conté lo mejor! —interrumpió la rubia, volviendo a opacar a Sakura—. Él es súper, súper talentoso. Es muy inteligente, Sakura. ¡Tanto como tú! Es un poco serio, pero está bien, ¡y está en mi clase! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Ya veo…

—Y tiene a este hermano mayor, Sakura —hablaba con rapidez, con fuerza, con una exaltación que le robaba las energías a la pequeña pelirrosa—, que escuché que también es súper popular, siempre viene a recogerlo, y ellos sonríen mucho. Son personas atractivas, _los Uchiha…_

Ese sería el momento en el que algo nació en su cuerpo infantil. A Sakura le pareció escuchar el sonido de una gota rompiéndose en una acumulación de agua, uniéndose a un todo que era mucho mayor, absoluto. Tuvo que jadear para poder respirar, aunque Ino nunca lo escuchó, estando absorta en su conversación y las palabras que no cesaban de su boca. Mientras tanto, como el asma, Sakura fue privada de aliento y su mano disponible, diminuta por su edad, se posó en su pecho. Ella no era del todo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo, de lo que la mareaba y tomaba el control de su ser. Una experiencia aterradora para una niña de siete años, que inconscientemente buscó ocultarse de la vista de su madre, metiéndose en el armario de despensa a oscuras. Cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, para evitar ser escuchada, y se hizo un ovillo en la oscuridad, la que encontró reconfortante en ese momento. Ella seguía parloteando, mientras el cuerpo de Sakura se había instalado en una esquina, estratégicamente preparada por el destino y la suerte para que solo una forma de su complexión pudiera entrar ahí. Aunque era difícil ver, sentía que la mirada se le volvía cansada y un poco borrosa.

—Así que escúchame cuando te digo esto, _¡voy a ser la novia de Sasuke-kun!_

Lo recordaba a la perfección. Tenía tan solo siete años y, aunque no comprendía aun las complicaciones de la vida adulta, podía asimilar a la perfección lo que podía en su vida pasada, pero tenía la ventaja de conocer lo que le deparaba el futuro. De esa forma, una sensación de calidez le embargó cuando escuchó aquél nombre, que resultaba devastador para ella. Se vio obligada a colgar la llamada, pues las lágrimas y un dolor amable le poseyeron, haciéndole abrazarse a sus rodillas para poder lloriquear como la criatura infantil que era. Podía recordar la primera vez que había visto a Sasuke Uchiha con sus propios ojos, quedándose completamente prendada del niño más popular de su edad, en toda la villa. Recordaba haber declarado descaradamente que él le gustaba, y la forma en la que todas esas niñas expresaron su fastidio. La rivalidad que se desató a causa de ese amor irracional, que más tarde la llevaría a años de sufrimiento, pero no lograba asimilar cuán complicada había sido su propia vida en el pasado. Simplemente era como estar en un cuento de hadas, y convertirse en la princesa que esperaba a su príncipe. Esa fue la lógica que Sakura tuvo en el momento, aunque estaba llorando en silencio en un armario. No comprendía la tristeza que le superaba, si acababa de descubrir que ella era parte de un cuento mágico. Entonces, el teléfono sonó a su lado, y ella contestó de inmediato.

—¿Sakura? —la voz de Ino se escuchó al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Ino —murmuró, descubriendo uno de los mayores problemas que enfrentaría en su vida, pero… si podía hacerlo bien, en ésta ocasión—. ¡Ino, debes prometerme algo! —espetó, de repente, asustando a la aludida.

—Eh… de acuerdo —contestó ella, algo sorprendida.

—Prométeme que no importa nada, tú y yo siempre seremos amigas. ¿Me escuchas? Así me odies, así no podamos hablar más, prométemelo… que siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

—Lo prometo, Sakura. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? Es decir, no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

—Lo sé —sin embargo, en ese momento, Ino no lo sabía—, solo quiero asegurarme de que será así, por toda la vida.

—Ya te lo dije, boba —en esa ocasión, no hubo regaño de parte de su madre—, será para siempre.

Finalmente, Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de contarle a Ino lo que le había sucedido en esos tres días de escuela, sin ser interrumpida por su amiga con la historia del niño al que había conocido. Sakura sabía perfectamente que su atención nunca estaría sobre la rubia, pero no interrumpiría el ciclo natural de las cosas, ni tendría un conflicto por ello. Prefería que fuera de esa forma, que las dos vivieran como si él no fuera un problema para su relación. No tendrían ese momento decisivo de lucha la una con la otra, no serían rivales. Ya habían dejado de serlo antes, así que no deseaba retomar esa posición suya. Ahora todo podía ser diferente. Sakura fingiría demencia cuando Sasuke saliera al tema, callando lo que sabía: que ambos se querían antes que cualquier otra persona, que eventualmente estarían juntos. Su destino era permanecer el uno con el otro. Era parte de ellos el encontrarse de nuevo, el tomarse las manos. Ahora que sabía que él existía, que estaba al alcance de su mano, entonces no había motivos para sufrir. Solo tenía que esperar al día en el que volviera y pudiera encontrarse con él, para que se miraran porque, estaba segura, Sasuke la recordaría.

[…]

A mitad del segundo año, Sakura Haruno lloró desconsolada, cuando su único amigo—varón— de esa nueva escuela rompió con desprecio el dibujo que ella tuvo para la clase de artes. También estaba el hecho de que su precioso cabello rosado terminó con manchas de pintura negra, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Su profesor no podía creer que esa niña había recibido tremenda agresión por una de las personas que mejor relación tenía con ella, pero es que los adultos nunca serían capaces de mesurar cuán desconsiderados eran los niños ante los sentimientos ajenos, mientras tuvieran un capricho o se sintieran incómodos de alguna forma, las criaturas no conocían mucho de límites hasta que estos se les enseñaban. Por supuesto, aquello fue objeto de una enorme crítica, pues encontraban imperdonable que los maestros no se percataran de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que el llanto de una niña hizo eco en los salones. El pobre maestro de Sakura sufrió las consecuencias, aunque ella se aferró a su pierna en busca de protección, por aquél tiempo. Sus padres fueron—también— verdugos que dictaron sentencias a pesar de que la pequeña pelirrosa intentó explicarles que no era su culpa, que él estaba ocupado atendiendo algo en el pasillo cuando todo sucedió, pero no era excusa. Sakura volvió a sufrir un maltrato en su escuela elemental, y fue momento de buscar una nueva institución.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasó ahora? —la voz de Ino, furtiva como siempre, no lograba consolar a Sakura, que ahora estaba sin lágrimas, pero sí perdida en la tristeza.

—Él se enojó porque le enseñé mi dibujo —murmuró Sakura.

—¿Qué tiene de malo tu dibujo, Sakura?

—… —en su silencio quedó clara la duda, pero al final decidió contarle a su amiga—. El profesor pidió que pintáramos o dibujáramos nuestro sueño de futuro, así que yo me dibujé como doctora.

—¿Eso es todo?

—También… dibujé a un chico —estaba avergonzada. No quería decirlo, a pesar de todo—. Yo le dije que era mi esposo, que me iba a enamorar de ese chico, y él se enojó, así que rompió mi dibujo y dijo que con un cabello tan feo nadie me querría. Por eso me echó la pintura encima.

—Agh, los chicos son todos unos tontos —gruñó la pequeña rubia—. Está claro que tú le gustabas, Sakura. Pero ese es asunto suyo, no dejes que te afecte, ¿entendiste? Seguro lo expulsan.

—Papá y mamá van a transferirme —murmuró.

—¿De nuevo? —aquejó su amiga, por teléfono—. A éste paso nunca vas a tener amigos, Sakura.

—Está bien. Todos me culpan por lo que pasó —sus piecitos se menearon sobre el aire, pues estaba sentada en una silla alta—. Todo estará bien, Ino.

—Oh —un aire de sorpresa brotó de su voz—, es bueno escucharte confiada, Sakura.

—Sí.

Por supuesto, Ino no lo sabía. Sakura estaba completa desde el momento en el que despertó, pues sabía que era más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban. Era por eso que no debía preocuparse. Claro, ella no anticipó lo que sucedería en su siguiente escuela, donde le cortarían su hermoso cabello, tan solo por decir que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, y por la envidia que su belleza ocasionaba.

[…]

—En tercer año, dejé de ser molestada cuando mi padre me transfirió a una institución que se especializaba en niños con problemas de autoestima —le explicó ella a Sasuke, mientras jugaba con el vaso desechable—. Siguió siendo así por mucho, mucho tiempo. Aunque, con el tiempo, aprendí que decir que quería casarme contigo no era lo más inteligente.

—Eras una niña.

—Era estúpida —se encogió de hombros, antes de beber un poco de café—. En la escuela media, dejé de decirlo. Ino estaba tan ocupada intentando conseguir tu atención, que no tenía tiempo para mis llamadas, y me hice fuerte para lidiar con mis problemas.

—¿Es por eso que ahora tienes un carácter más…?

—¿Frío? Oh, no —se rio—. Todavía estuve obsesionada contigo hasta la universidad, pero te había perdido la huella, así que mi esperanza se desvanecía poco a poco. Además, por algún motivo, tú no me buscabas.

—Yo… no tenía idea de que tú existías.

—Lo sé —los ojos verdes de Sakura le miraron con seriedad—. Lo vi en ti cuando nos encontramos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino. Debo admitir: me decepcionó.

—Lo lamento mucho…

—Parece que es lo único que sabes decir —bufó, con rechazo—. De cualquier forma, debo suponer que alguien te habrá contado ya lo que sucedió hace un par de años.

—Tú madre.

—Bingo —se recargó en su sillón, alzando la vista al techo y subiendo sus pies al asiento—. Ya había perdido a personas en el campo de batalla, pero nada fue como ese momento. Por un momento dije, _"oh, así que esto es lo que él sintió"_ —se encogió de hombros—. Luego me di cuenta de que no era así. No debió haber pasado, porque mi vida había terminado hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Es por eso que me odias.

—No sé si decir que "te odio" es correcto —sonrió con diversión—, pero sí estoy furiosa, tanto que no creo que pueda perdonarte, jamás.

—Sakura, espero que puedas entender que mi intención nunca fue que esto sucediera.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo imaginaba? —enarcó una ceja, con cinismo—. Lo sé bien, Sasuke. Pero eso no significa que sea menos grave. Pasé por muchas dificultades antes de llegar a éste momento, a verte de nuevo, ¿y qué es lo que me encuentro? A un imbécil que parecía haberse hecho en los pantalones de la impresión por ver a un fantasma. La expresión más patética del mundo.

—Sin importar que fui yo quien activó ese jutsu, no tenía idea de lo que hacía. No sé de qué forma lo logré, tampoco conozco sus limitaciones. Esa es una de las principales razones por las que Itachi y yo queríamos despertarte.

—Es decir, además de tu capricho de monopolizarme y darme una vida de dificultades, una tras otra. De nuevo.

—Todo lo contrario, Sakura —aseguró él—. Si te obligué a resucitar, es porque quería hacerlo bien, al menos esta vez —ella rodó los ojos de tan solo escucharlo—. Sé que es difícil que me creas, pero esa es la forma en la que es y, aunque tenga que disculparme por siempre, voy a convencerte.

—Ahórrate las palabras, Sasuke.

—Entonces toma lo que sea necesario para que me permitas redimir mis pecados. Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a la vida, si eso es lo pertinente.

—No estamos en el mundo ninja —aseveró Sakura—. Déjate de anticuados métodos.

—Hay algo más —bajó la mirada—. Como dije, no conozco los límites que tiene el jutsu que activé y, por lo tanto, no sé cuánto tiempo durará.

—No es digno de ti ser tan descuidado. En cualquier caso, eso no debería afectar a tus ambiciones, a menos de que yo recuerde que estoy enojada contigo, en la próxima vida —esas últimas palabras las soltó con los dientes apretados, evidenciando que le pesaban.

—Sería lo mismo al tsukuyomi infinito, y no deseo ser el villano que los obligue a una eternidad de vidas, donde no sabemos lo que nos deparará.

—Sin embargo, eso no te detuvo la primera vez, ¿cierto?

—Necesito despertar a nuestros aliados, para que nos ayuden a averiguarlo y, si es posible revertirlo, que lo hagamos juntos.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? ¿Es acaso que no entiendes que podría ser peor para ellos?

—Como dije, tengo que redimirme —ella frunció el entrecejo—. Tengo una pregunta más para ti, Sakura: ¿qué es lo que me dijiste entonces? Antes de morir.

Un silencio se plantó entre ellos, mientras ella volvía su mirada a él con seriedad. Por un momento, a Sasuke le pareció que ella evaluaba la pregunta que le había hecho, como si analizara su pasado y buscara la respuesta que el moreno deseaba escuchar. Quizá tampoco ella era capaz de recordarlo y por eso le tomaba varios segundos rememorar ese último día de su vida, mientras se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro. Sin embargo, ella se puso de pie, tomando su café.

—Ni siquiera puedes recordar las últimas palabras de tu mujer, y te atreves a intentar recuperarla tras lo que hiciste —sonrió con incredulidad e hipocresía—. Por un momento me consideré culpable, pero con el tiempo lo entendí: eres un ser despreciable. Así que no te lo diré, Sasuke. Vas a encontrar la respuesta tú solo y, mientras tanto, desaparece de mi vista.

 **[Continuará…]**


	10. Chapter 10

¡Buenas, criaturitas!

Bueno, antes de empezar, disculpen la demora oxo Estuve en mi semana de exámenes y no tuve tiempo para ponerme a escribir y terminar este capítulo, además de que tuve un momento como de bloqueo porque me parecía que tenía muy poco material designado a éste capítulo (tengo una lista del material que meteré por capítulo hahaha), que al final resultó ser suficiente y no necesité meterle mucho más para completarlo, wooooooo~ Ahora, vamos a dedicarle un momento a los reviews, y entonces tienen su capítulo número diez para que lo disfruten ;D

 **DULCECITO311:** Me encanta el resumen emocional hahahaha bien conciso y todo, además de que siempre estás para dedicarme unos minutos, eres un encanto y tienes toda la razón al decir eso ~

 **xXKushinaXx:** Creo que es lo natural hahaha Sakura ya no es una víctima y no es algo que pasó de la noche a la mañana. Está cultivado, evolucionó con sus dificultades. Por otro lado, creo que eres la más shockeada con eso hahaha Supongo que meto el dedo en la llaga con este capítulo xD

 **rossylopez2108:** Santo niño de Atocha, dos reviews mujer xD Pues bienvenida al fanfic, es para mí un placer tenerte por acá y poder atenderte en todos los sentidos con los reviews. En cuanto a la depresión, me estaba riendo como foca epiléptica el otro día porque decía "esto estaba destinado a ser un short-fic bien rosa y no sé qué demonios sucedió, lmao". Te queda sufrimiento para largo, así que disfrútalo con un helado de chocolate de litro ~

 **Xiaochypatia:** Eres la persona que más padece los sentimientos encontrados hahaha Lo que está bien, es algo que quiero provocar. Espero poder tranquilizar un poco a tu corazoncito con éste capítulo, todos los aspectos que mencionas están abordados, pero vamos a ver que él mismo dice que los actos más crueles han sido cometidos por personas buenas que creen que hacen lo correcto, y Sakura aquí menciona algo relativo a las buenas intenciones. No es tanto como que Sakura no lo comprenda, sino que le comprende tanto que se refleja en él. Y tampoco se trató tanto de comparar su dolor con el de él, pero si te lo explico me llevo parte de lo que está en este capítulo, así que mejor leelo (?)

 **BadBoomDemon:** Leí todo tan acelerado que de buenas a primeras perdí el hilo de mi respuesta hahahahaha me encanta. En fin, a lo que voy es, Sakura se volvió muy dura, no tanto como mala, y no pretende tampoco hacerle daño. Todos están en circunstancias donde sus sentimientos se enfrentan unos a otros, así que es cierto, quizá a ella se le pasa la mano, pero no es porque sea cruel. En fin, les dejo aquí un poco sobre eso, para que lo entiendan mejor ~

Dicho sea, saquen los kleenex (mejor prepárenlos siempre :'v), porque mientras leía se me estrujó el corazón. A veces no tengo piedad de mí misma (?) Disfrútenlo mucho, estaré al pendiente de sus respuestas ;D

* * *

No lo había escuchado. No le había prestado atención. Sakura le había ofrecido su último momento, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa dulce, antes de desaparecer por completo de su mundo, con su mirada sobre la de su esposo. Ella no sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, y no lo descubriría hasta mucho tiempo después. Mientras tanto, se había separado de su cuerpo, que yacía sobre el brazo del pelinegro, quien se encogía al frente para admirarla. En esos momentos, Sasuke Uchiha no tuvo sentimientos de culpa. Simplemente se quedó observando la belleza que ella poseía, aun cuando no tenía vida. Sakura era una muñeca, con el aspecto de quien está durmiendo. Él recordaba a la perfección la forma en la que ella soñaba, recostada junto a él, en uno de sus campamentos. Tenía esa misma expresión apacible, donde parecía que nada ni nadie podría interrumpir su sueño, y él podría quedarse horas mirándola, para asegurarse de que ese descanso suyo sería protegido, de que jamás interrumpieran su momento con Morfeo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa expresión, pero lo calló durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos. De vez en cuando la molestaba, presionaba su mejilla o le tocaba la frente, así como le acomodaba el cabello que estorbaba a su perfecto cuadro de princesa, hasta que no se resistía y le besaba la frente, con cautela de que ella no lo descubriera, pues apenas comenzaban su viaje juntos. Cuando estuvieron casados, ya no le importó que ella despertara a causa de ese mimo, pues resultaba adorable su gesto avergonzado. Por algún tiempo, a Sasuke le parecía que tarde o temprano eso sucedería, pero no se atrevió a molestarla en ningún sentido, sino que se mantuvo de esa forma: la miró sin moverla un ápice, aunque su brazo se acalambrara. Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de cuarenta minutos para que él reaccionara de su embelesamiento.

—¡Perdón por la demora! —la voz de Sarada, entrando a la habitación, fue el indicador de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al esperar una señal de vida—. Se tardaron un poco con el anko, cuando les dije que era para mamá, se pusieron a hacerlo de cero —explicó ella, muy animada.

—Sarada —sin embargo, fue Boruto quien se percató de que algo no estaba bien. Sasuke parecía perdido en aquella vista, por lo que la chica guardó silencio, esperando a asimilarlo.

—¿Papá? —se aventuró, con duda—. ¿Mamá se quedó dormida? No parecía tan cansada…

—Sarada —el rubio insistió. Él sabía que todos comprendían lo que había sucedido, pero eso no detuvo a la pelinegra de dirigirle una mirada mortal, mientras depositaba los paquetes en una mesa.

—Papá, ¿qué pa…? —sin embargo, ella tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

En ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a su padre qué era lo que pasaba, Sasuke se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, y la estrujó con su brazo para acercarla a su rostro. Ella, que conocía la cara oculta de ese matrimonio, jamás había admirado que su padre besara los labios de su madre a pesar de que sabía que tenían compañía, que estaban siendo intensamente observados por las personas en la habitación. La revelación para ella era que se trataba del último beso de amor que él estaría dispuesto a dar, aunque se tratara de unos labios fríos y sin vida, que perdían el color a cada segundo. Pero, por supuesto, eso no importaba para él.

—Sarada —aun así, ella no reaccionó hasta escuchar la voz de su padre, que apretaba a Sakura contra su pecho, con amor—, llama al médico. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

 **Capítulo Diez: Lógica Ágape**

Cuando Sakura Haruno abrió los ojos, fue para ver los brazos que la habían rodeado, el acto de un cuerpo a sus espaldas, mientras éste levantaba el rostro para asomar a ver la expresión descansando de la pelirrosa. No sabía que iba a despertarla, pues esa no era su intención, y ella era consciente de que él solo quería admirarla por un momento. Sin embargo, no evitó decirse a sí misma en su mente, " _el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones_ ". En cualquier caso, no era algo que viniera a ella por el hecho de que su sueño fuera interrumpido por su novio, a quien miró de soslayo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y emitir un gruñido de exasperación. Para Sakura, Kabuto era como un niño falto de amor, que la molestaba para exigir algo de atención. Ella conocía a la perfección a ese tipo de personas así que, a pesar de su queja, ella se giró hasta dejar su rostro contra el pecho del albino, quien la acogió por un momento, en un gesto afectivo. Ese tipo de cuadros era mucho más extraño que cualquier otro entre ellos, pues aquél nivel de intimidad usualmente los incomodaba, a ambos. Pero en esos momentos, los dedos del albino recorrieron el hombro desnudo de Sakura, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel como de gallina. Ella se encogió un poco, pero no se apartó. Fue entonces que él inclinó el rostro hacia su oído, con sus cabellos largos cosquilleándola.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del hombre con el que soñabas? —lo sabía todo, algo que había generado grandes perturbaciones en Sakura en el pasado.

—No lo recuerdo —respondió ella, asomando su mirada de brillantes jades, ahora despiertos.

—Dímelo —como un afrodisiaco, ella había descubierto que la voz de ese hombre se volvía grave al imaginarse que ella, su posesión, pudiera atreverse a pensar en otro hombre. Kabuto adoraba la competencia tanto como Sakura. Tener un poco de eso siempre le excitaba.

—No lo recuerdo —insistió ella, siendo acorralada por dos manos sobre la cama, para voltear su cuerpo hacia él y extender sus brazos hasta cruzar los dedos en la nuca del mayor.

—Mientes.

—Pero fue un sueño agradable —sonrió con malicia, atrayendo al mayor con su fuerza, hacia sus labios—. Yo era su esposa… y teníamos una niña preciosa.

—Cuéntame más —murmuró él, para besarle las comisuras de los labios.

—Yo lo amaba con locura —continuó, mientras atrapaba al albino entre sus piernas—, y no podía pensar en nadie más que él. No importaba el daño que me hiciera, yo siempre estaba a su lado, inclusive cuando sé a la perfección que él me habría matado.

—Pero qué tonta —se rio él, mientras sus labios bajaban a la piel del cuello de su novia.

—Una completa estúpida, ¿cierto?

—La peor de todas.

—Bésame, Kabuto.

—¿Vas a morderme?

—Solo si eso es lo que quieres.

—¿Lo ves? Tú nunca serías tan tonta, Sakura.

—Por supuesto —lo besó—. Nunca lo sería.

Era difícil que las personas lo comprendieran, así que ellos mantenían sus tratos reales dentro de habitaciones bien cerradas. Nadie podría imaginarse que los celos fueran el motivo para hacerle el amor a su pareja, o que él era capaz de profesarle dulces palabras mientras tomaba su cuerpo en la cama. Inclusive ella se sorprendió la primera vez que él se atrevió a decirle que la amaba, y no dejó de ser extraño, aunque pasara el tiempo. Se veían el uno al otro a los ojos durante el desayuno, tan solo para confirmarse que no tenían problemas, que seguían juntos. Después competían en el trabajo como si se trataran de rivales eternos. Más tarde se despedían como una pareja decente, pues él debía volver al hospital, y Sakura se quedaría cuidando de su bebé—el laboratorio— con la ayuda de Shin. Uno los veía y se enternecía, pero no eran capaces de notar la ausencia de fuego en sus miradas, mientras él dejaba el edificio y ella volvía a sus asuntos. Para ser la relación apasionada que eran, se trataba de un frente frío que hacía a su asistente tiritar. Después, ella podía esperar a que él la llevara a casa, o ir por cuenta propia. Daba igual. No se necesitaban para vivir, y resultaba normal para Sakura el caminar un par de calles.

Desde ya algunos metros pudo percatarse del auto que estaba estacionado afuera de su edificio, encendido. Era común que algunas visitas ocuparan ese sitio, claro. Sin embargo, a Sakura siempre le había parecido un poco invasivo: estacionarse justo frente a las puertas. No era que fuera a hacer algo al respecto, y estaba decidida a dejar pasar el asunto, también porque era claro desde donde ella veía que su conductor seguía en el interior del auto. Claro, se percató de algo inusual conforme se aproximaba a su edificio, pues el auto se apagó y la puerta fue abierta por su conductor, quien pronto bajó del mismo. Ella se detuvo, con las manos dentro del bolso de su hoodie, intercambiando miradas con el pelinegro que estaba ahora a la distancia transversal de un auto. Fueron unos largos segundos, sin interacción, como un juego de "el que habla, pierde" que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Pero alguien debía de romper el hielo, ¿no?

—Hola, Sakura.

—Itachi —contestó ella, volviéndose a modo de mirarle ahora casi de frente, cara a cara. Ella apoyó sus brazos en el auto y luego se inclinó sobre el mismo—. Me sorprende tu visita.

—A mí igual —contempló el mayor, antes de mirar el edificio ante ellos—. ¿Me invitas a pasar?

—No soy el tipo de persona que vaya a ofrecerte un té —aseguró, mientras alzaba una ceja—. No importa cuán abogado mío o de mi padre seas, ¿lo sabes?

—Me va bien con agua.

—… —claro, nadie escapaba de los Uchiha. Debía haberlo entendido desde el principio—. Bien, de acuerdo. Al menos puedo ofrecerte un poco de café instantáneo.

—Suena maravilloso —mentía, y ella lo sabía bien, pues Itachi era el tipo de persona que tenía una cafetería en su oficina y otra en su casa. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar sus gustos quisquillosos con tal de obtener lo que deseaba—. Traje algunos bocadillos.

—Qué atento —admiró ella, separándose del auto—. ¿Qué tipo de bocadillos?

—Postres —contestó, tomando la caja del interior del vehículo, para cerrarlo y colocar la alarma, antes de alcanzar a su anfitriona—. Sé que te gustan los dulces.

—Oh, qué bien.

Sakura lideró el camino en una charla amigable hacia el ascensor. Uno no debía de ser un genio para suponer el tema de conversación que manejarían esa noche, pero él era el tipo de hombre que mantenía el plato principal para el momento apropiado. Siempre hacía las cosas como era debido, superando expectativas con su caballerosidad y modales, así que no la molestaría con el asunto en cuestión hasta que estuvieran instalados. En lugar de eso, se aseguró de cargar la caja de dulces y ofrecerle ayuda a Sakura con su bolso, pero ella insistió en que estaba bien. La siguió como un perro fiel hacia la puerta de su apartamento, y esperó con paciencia a que ella encontrara las llaves para abrirla, entrando así. Su piso estaba perfectamente ordenado, aunque bastaba echar un vistazo a la cocina para enterarse de que dos personas habían pasado la noche ahí. No podía juzgar, pues comprendía las circunstancias de la pelirrosa, quien ahora tenía un novio. No lo entendía, claro. Pero eso era irrelevante, porque no podía tomar las decisiones. Solo podía hacerlo Sakura, que entraba a la cocina para poner algo de agua al fuego, antes de volver a la sala y sacarse los zapatos, para calzarse con sus pantuflas.

—Tendrás que disculparme, pero no te esperaba y estoy muy cansada.

—Es tu casa, y yo soy un invasor —aclaró él—. En lo que a mí respecta, puedes ponerte tan cómoda como desees.

—Gracias. ¿Prefieres que traiga a ti el café y el azúcar o lo preparo yo misma?

—Confiaré en que le pondrás una cucharada de café y nada más, así evitamos que muevas las cosas de su sitio —ella asintió, mientras volvía a desaparecer hacia la cocina.

—Escuché que fuiste a ver a tus padres —comentó Sakura, desde la cocina.

—Sí, eso es correcto. También fui a visitar a mi pareja —él no podría notarlo, pero Sakura se sorprendió bastante con esa información—. Vendrá pronto y quiero presentársela a mi hermano.

—Felicitaciones —contestó ella, mientras vertía los ingredientes en las tazas—. No tenía idea.

—Nadie, al parecer —se encogió de hombros—. Se trata de alguien que siempre me quiso en la vida pasada, y a quien yo quise en silencio. Uno podría decir que ella era… mi amante, supongo.

—Fuiste un misterio entonces, y ahora no has cambiado mucho eso —comentó mientras salía, con ambas tazas en las manos—. Aun así, no me costó trabajo saber que habías despertado. Es como si las personas como nosotros tuviéramos un aroma distinto.

—Simplemente, estamos conectados —extendió sus manos, para tomar la taza que le correspondía, y ayudarle a medio camino—. Gracias.

—Disfrútalo.

—Lo haré.

—Aunque odias el café instantáneo —se burló ella. Después, tomó lugar en uno de los pequeños sillones de su sala de modesto aspecto, y esperó a ser acompañada por su invitado—. De acuerdo, Itachi. Dejemos de darle largas al asunto. No creo que te hayas encontrado tiempo en tu apretada agenda solo porque deseabas un café instantáneo de tercera. Y tampoco teníamos cita.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me di unos minutos para conversar contigo como la gente, y mira que uno podría decir que nos vemos regularmente.

—Ve al grano, por favor.

—Simplemente, estoy impresionado —se encogió de hombros—. Me timaste por completo, cuando en la vida anterior eso habría sido imposible.

—Vaya —soltó, con un tono de admiración—. ¿Acaso viniste hasta aquí para felicitarme por ese gran logro, Itachi? Me alegra ser reconocida por la elite, pero me habría gustado mucho más que estuvieses en condiciones de reconocerme.

—No es eso —contestó, decidido a explicarle—. Actuaste tan bien que…

—Que sentiste que opaqué tu interpretación, ¿no? Bueno, eso no es posible. Nadie es capaz de superar el teatro que tú montaste para Sasuke, en aquél entonces.

—Sin embargo, no lo hace menos cruel.

—Eso es cierto —admitió con descaro, mirando el líquido de tonalidad café claro, gracias a la crema en polvo. Luego bebió de él—. Es muy cruel…

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo con todo esto —se recargó en el asiento, para después beber de su propia taza—. Eres fuerte, hermosa. Le estás rompiendo el corazón a mi hermano, como un castigo divino por su pecado. Él no lo entiende, el asunto de Kabuto. Pero es ingenioso.

—Creo que, al igual que él, estás malinterpretándolo.

—Para nada —aseguró—. Creo que es lógico, hasta cierto punto. Kabuto es un erudito en medicina, justo como tú. Él nunca fue malo, simplemente fue guiado por un camino equivocado y, al final, hizo lo que pudo para redimirse. No es un mal sujeto.

—Así que eres capaz de ver eso —ladeó el rostro—. Sasuke me contó antes sobre Izanami, así que veo posible que comprendas esa situación.

—Sin embargo, eso no justifica lo que estás haciendo —la típica frialdad de los Uchiha se asomó en su tono de voz—. A pesar de que toda tu vida estuviste esperándolo, cuando te enteraste de que lo tenías cerca dejaste de hacerlo y, en lugar de eso, te volviste la pareja de ese hombre.

—Puedo ver que Sasuke te contó mi historia.

—Creo que, a pesar de que se supone que hemos vuelto a nacer, ninguno de nosotros es la misma persona que era en la vida anterior.

—Por supuesto —espetó con cinismo, ya que ella no se veía afectada por una condición en su voz con la que había crecido, con la que se había casado—. Yo tenía una familia preciosa. Tenía a mi madre en ese entonces, Itachi.

—Tu madre… Sakura, ¿es ese el verdadero motiv…?

—Yo tenía una hija —la voz de la pelirrosa interrumpió al mayor, quien se congeló con esas palabras, tan solo para mirarla y descubrir la mirada melancólica en el rostro de la joven—. Aun cuando Sasuke no estaba con nosotras, yo tenía a mi hija, y mi hija me tenía a mí.

—Sakura…

—No lo entiendes, Itachi —se encogió de hombros—. Por más que ustedes amen, por más que ese sea el talón de Aquiles de su clan, jamás podrás comprender el amor de los que han sido padres.

—Aun así…

—Él también debería saberlo —sus ojos verdes escudriñaron con rencor al hombre que estaba a su derecha—. Como es éste mundo, las posibilidades de que Sarada aparezca se desvanecieron cuando no nos casamos en el momento en el que debimos hacerlo.

—Nosotros no sabemos eso. En realidad, no sabemos nada.

—Me di cuenta el día que mi madre se paró entre mi cuerpo y un auto de transporte de una pastelería —sonrió, sarcástica—. "Yo habría hecho lo mismo por Sarada". "Yo habría hecho lo mismo por Sasuke-kun". Descubrí lo lamentable de mi vida en relación a él, en un instante.

—Estar entregado al amor por tu familia no es malo. Todo lo que sucedió, lo que yo hice, lo que mi hermano hizo… todo fue por ese motivo.

—¿Eso justifica todo lo que hemos hecho? —un tono de dolor se le escapó mientras lo miraba de regreso—. Mientras lloraba en esa sala de hospital, mientras Kabuto me convencía de que él se ocuparía de todo, me dije por primera vez: "esto es lo que necesito".

—¿A Kabuto Yakushi?

—Independencia. Descanso. Competencia —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca estuve a la altura de Naruto o de Sasuke, pero tampoco fue fácil encontrar quién me hiciera competencia en mi rama.

—¿Es ahí donde tu noviazgo entra, Sakura? En tu necesidad de tener una competencia…

—Kabuto apareció como un sólido pilar, en ese momento —le explicó—. ¿Quieres escuchar nuestra romántica historia sobre cómo nos enamoramos el uno del otro? Eso no existe. Ya nos conocíamos lo suficiente para odiarnos en las buenas, pero podíamos ayudarnos en las malas. Complementaba mi falta de experiencia y conocimiento, y yo su necesidad por un tacto cálido.

—Era inevitable que la tensión sexual naciera —podía decirlo con tranquilidad, pues él no era su hermano, quien estaba enamorado de esa mujer—. ¿Y así sucedió?

—Si yo me quedaba ahí y no era suya, sería siempre una distracción —se burló—. Y yo seguía necesitando mi pilar, así que resultamos ser buenos el uno para el otro. Es una relación nacida directamente de la conveniencia. Para sobrevivir, supongo. Me besó una noche y, entonces, nada volvió a ser igual.

—Pero eso no aclara el punto más importante aquí, Sakura —lo sabía. Él iba a hablar sobre "eso", y sería difícil—. En verdad, ¿ya no lo amas?

—Ustedes, los hombres, particularmente los Uchiha, tienen la extraña percepción de que por el hecho de que lo amé toda la vida, debo seguir haciéndolo, aun cuando he vuelto a nacer en un mundo totalmente diferente.

—No podrías esperar menos. No cuando tú misma admitiste que aún lo amaste en esta vida.

—Dije que lo esperé —respondió, para volver a beber de su taza—. Lo esperé por dieciocho años… y él se quedó mudo cuando me vio de nuevo. Sasuke Uchiha no podía creerlo.

—Estás resentida.

—Siendo sincera, él representa al amor de mi vida. Eso es cierto —por primera vez, un asomo de cariño se vio en la sonrisa de sus labios—. Sin embargo, esa vida ya terminó. Y él no fue capaz de despedirse apropiadamente. Lo que es inaudito: no puede recordar mis últimas palabras.

—Esas últimas palabras, tan "importantes" —su tono de voz pareció restarle importancia, y eso no le agradó a la pelirrosa—. Pero no imagino que no lo sigas amando.

—Al principio me sentía culpable, porque pensé que lo que le dije entonces había ocasionado que él hiciera esto. Después me di cuenta de que había sido solo su capricho, como siempre fue. Lo demostró cuando admitió haber olvidado lo que dije. En cuanto al asunto de amarlo, creo que tienes razón al decir que no somos las mismas personas que éramos entonces.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La principal diferencia entre la Sakura de ese entonces y la Sakura de hoy, no es que el amor hacia Sasuke Uchiha haya desaparecido —jugó con su bebida, por un momento—. La diferencia es que, en ésta ocasión, me amo más a mí misma de lo que pueda amarlo a él.

—… —tenía razón. Estaban en un mundo extraño, donde las mujeres tenían posiciones complicadas, aunque en constante evolución. Sin embargo, ella admitía algo—. Le quieres.

—Él siempre va a ser la segunda persona más importante para mí, por la eternidad.

—Y la primera…

—Mi hija —la sensación de que Sakura se había vuelta diminuta con esas dos palabras, no hicieron más que llenar a Itachi de culpa—. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarlo si no sé si volveré a ver a mi hija?

—Sus actos no tienen justificación. Pero, este castigo, Sakura…

—Te equivocas —gruñó ella, a modo de respuesta, mientras apretaba la taza contra su pecho y le acusaba con la mirada—. No te atrevas a repetir que estoy castigándolo. Te equivocas.

—Entonces, no veo objeto a todo este rechazo, si tú aun le quieres, y…

—No todo se trata de ustedes, maldición —tuvo que dejar su taza en la mesa de sala, antes de ponerse de pie, con exasperación—. Castigo va a tener por lo que le quede de vida. Mi rechazo es una reacción natural. No deseo perdonarlo, porque no lo merece. Sin embargo, no volver a estar con él es más que eso. Es un acto de contrición.

—¿Acaso sus esfuerzos por redención nunca van a ser suficiente?

—¡Se trata de mí! —gritó ella, haciéndolo callar, al fin—. Soy yo… la que ha cometido un error tras otro, desde la primera oportunidad, soy yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me enamoré del chico del que estaba enamorada mi mejor amiga. Destruí la primera relación que tuve con alguien, porque lo preferí a él. Fui terrible con Naruto, y les estorbé a ambos. No fui capaz de salvar a ninguno de ellos, además de que los agobié con mis problemas. Hasta hice que Sasuke se enamorara de mí, y le hice volver a perder a quien él más quería. Pero el mayor de mis pecados, fue permitirme ser la inútil que era.

—… —Itachi se había quedado sin habla, mientras escuchaba la retrospectiva de inseguridades de parte de Sakura. La situación resultaba ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba, y él comenzaba a sentir la culpa de hacerle detonar así.

—No estuve en la boda de Sarada —se cubrió los labios con los dedos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta apenas—. No escogí su vestido con ella. La dejé sola, esperando que Sasuke hiciera lo correcto, pero resulta que en el último momento dije algo innecesario, y aquí estamos todos, una vez más. Y me culpé por todo esto durante mucho tiempo…

—Pero lo descubriste —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Te tomó mucho tiempo entender que toda tu vida te registe por los caprichos del hombre al que amabas —murmuró.

—Me privé de todo por él —Itachi dejó su taza en la mesa de sala, para también ponerse de pie, ante Sakura—. Ese día, hace dos años, decidí poner un alto a mi lista de pecados, y empezar a pagarlos, uno por uno. Así que no lo odio, Itachi. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a amarlo.

—Tienes que decírselo, Sakura.

—Él perdió su derecho ante mí, y quizá esa parte sea lo único que representa un castigo. A estas alturas, me gusta pensar que tengo derecho a estar molesta por todo.

—Le dijiste cosas terribles.

—Me hizo cosas horribles —tragó saliva—. Así que no voy a pedir disculpas por ser caprichosa, ahora es el único momento que puedo serlo. No voy a retractarme de mi posición: él debe descubrir por cuenta propia que es lo único que me hace culpable de lo que sucede ahora.

—Supongo que no me lo dirás.

—Terminarías confesándoselo —se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto ansioso—. Pero… supongo que sigo siendo una tonta, aunque intento que no sea así. No quiero que lo sepa, Itachi. Así que solo te lo contaré si prometes no decírselo.

—Esta plática no sucedió, Sakura.

—Bien —su mano derecha descansó en su pecho—. Si tan solo él fuera capaz de recordarlo… estoy segura de que también me culparía —suspiró, profundo, para pasar el trago amargo—. Pero, si él fuera capaz de recordar, entonces… quizá podría intentarlo, Itachi. El perdón. Aunque no estoy segura de quién se atreverá a perdonar a quién.

[…]

Cuando la puerta principal del departamento de Sakura se cerró, ella estaba ocupada terminando de guardar lo que se utilizó treinta minutos antes. Itachi le había dicho que tenía que volver al trabajo, y le había agradecido por su sinceridad. Él no lo dijo en voz alta, pero admiraba la elección de esposa de su hermano, y estaba feliz de poder conocerla en ésta vida. Mientras tanto, ella había enfrentado por primera vez a su cuñado, al hombre más importante de la vida de Sasuke. También había sido buena en callar lo nerviosa que estaba ante él, sabiendo su secreto. Pero resultó ser mucho más sencillo el ser sincera con Itachi que serlo con los demás, inclusive con Sasuke. Quizá la soledad les había vuelto compatibles en ese aspecto, pero ella no podría decidirlo. Al final, estaba ella cerrando el gabinete de las tazas, cuando sintió una mirada sobre su espalda y no evitó volver su cabeza para encontrarse al albino que esperaba. Kabuto le había enviado un mensaje saliendo del hospital, donde decía que tenía tiempo y quería quedarse con ella esa noche. A pesar de sus emociones revueltas, Sakura prefería no estar sola cuando sus convicciones flaqueaban, y de alguna forma él siempre lograba presentarse en el momento adecuado. Se preguntaba si él no sabía algo que los demás ignoraran…

—Casi me dan ganas de casarme contigo al verte así —una broma común, que no fue del completo agrado de Sakura, pero lo ocultó. Se giró y recargó sobre la barra de la cocina, bajo los gabinetes, y le sonrió—. Casi —insistió él, y ella al fin pudo reír.

—No eres el tipo de hombre que se interesa en el matrimonio, y yo no soy el tipo de mujer que desee distracciones de ese tipo. No a corto plazo.

—Sin embargo, eres el tipo de mujer que desea casarse, tarde o temprano —se burló, acercándose a ella, para acorralarla con sus manos a sus costados, reposando en la barra—. ¿Qué vas a hacer el día que decidas que es momento?

—Ya te habrás ido, para cuando eso suceda —aseguró ella, acomodando con sus manos los mechones que se escapaban de su coleta grisácea.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré, Sakura?

—No me amas lo suficiente —sus pláticas eran naturales, aun con esos temas. Podían verse a los ojos y no temerle al dolor—. Te amas más a ti mismo, así que siempre están por delante tus deseos, y yo conozco esos deseos mejor que cualquiera.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—En serio —sus dos manos bajaron a las mejillas de Kabuto, y le sonrió—. Pero te distraigo tanto, que me tienes mientras puedas. Y eso está bien para mí.

—Cada día me asustas más —confesó, mientras se inclinaba a besarle la frente—. El tipo de mujer que desea destacar a toda costa por sus logros. Tienes el carácter de una feminista que lucha día a día por su sitio, pero aceptas ser utilizada por un hombre. Eres aterradora.

—Soy un ser despreciable —respondió, cerrando los ojos—. No finjamos que eres el único que utiliza a alguien en esta relación. No soy ninguna víctima.

—Despreciable.

—Despreciable —confirmó ella, antes de que sus labios se colmaran en besos amorosos, mientras esos brazos la sostenían, sin darle escapatoria—. ¿Qué haré el día que te vayas? —preguntó, para abrazarle de vuelta.

—¿Por qué insistes en eso?

—Todos se van, siempre —sonrió—, y tú no eres la excepción. Solo debo aprender a no depender de ti. Así estará todo bien.

—Encontrarás competencia en alguien más —prometió, jugando con sus cabellos—, y yo voy a encontrar a alguien más para obsesionarme. No va a ser una despedida complicada, tampoco. Es posible que termines dándole mi sitio a cualquiera. Es posible que ya lo hayas conocido.

Era una relación complicada, por supuesto. Se abrazaban en la cocina, mientras él recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de Sakura, y ella cerraba sus ojos con el oído contra el pecho del mayor, escuchando así su fuerte palpitar. Era como el abrazo que su padre le dio el día de su boda, o el que recibió de Naruto cuando volvió a la aldea sana y salva con su hija, el abrazo de felicitación de Kakashi cuando la ascendieron en el hospital. Era como el abrazo que le dio Sasuke cuando volvió para verlas, y pudo estar en privado con ella. Era un gesto de cariño indiscutible, un amor callado que mantenían en secreto. Kabuto no era el amante con el que Sakura había soñado, mientras que Sakura no era ni por asomo uno de los deseos del albino. Los dos se habían presentado para que el otro le odiara, antes de descubrir que tenían huecos en sus vidas que podían completar. El huérfano sin memoria de su infancia había encontrado en el aire maternal de Sakura una protección a los temores de los que no era consciente, mientras que ella había encontrado en Kabuto el apoyo de un carácter fuerte y la inteligencia que era capaz de mantenerla ocupada. No le sorprendía que Sasuke e Itachi estuvieran sorprendidos al verlos de la mano, pero no conocían sus historias de esta vida. No eran la pareja ideal porque vivieran un romance de ensueño. Ellos eran la pareja ideal porque eran los mejores amigos. Se querían y se ayudaban por ese contrato. Sakura no estaba enamorada de Kabuto, y Kabuto no estaba enamorado de Sakura. Solo eran una amistad con una conveniencia en común al ser pareja. Al final, los dos estaban preparados para el día de su separación, así que aprovechaban en medida de lo posible el tiempo que les quedaba. Pero eso era algo que solo ellos sabían y que nunca habían admitido en voz alta.

 **[Continuará…]**


	11. Chapter 11

Me respondieron tan rápido, que no pude ignorarlo D: Estoy más loca yo por apurarme a subirles nuevo capítulo, que ustedes xD Iba a subirlo ayer, pero morí de cansancio hahaha Hora de reviews!

 **rossylopez2108:** Te puedo presentar a las otras lectoras que tienen esa misma sensación (?)

 **alissea85:** Pos... perdon? :v Bueno, Sakura tiene muchos motivos. No se trata de una cosa en concreto, sino que una bonita lista de puntos en contra de Sasuke. No lo odia, pero... bueno, es complicado. Prometo exponer todos sus motivos en algún capítulo ;D

 **Xiaochypatia:** Oye, tranquila (?) Estaba leyendo tu review y pataleando de risa conforme más leía, dije "y yo pensé que me estaba enfiestando con todo esto" xD Me encantó! De momento, no respondo a tus preguntas, porque creo que sería arruinarte la historia :v Volví a leer tu review para responderte, y cada nueva hipótesis que vas sacando es un "oye... oye... OYE! TRANQUI!" hahahaha Dale tiempo al tiempo, que de momento les voy a dejar un asomo de lo que lleva a Sakura a tomar su decisión. Como dije, es una suma de varios factores, más que un solo motivo~

 **BadBoomDemon:** Esas son las preguntas correctas. Las respuestas las verá en otra ocasión, oiga (?) Gracias por tu precioso comentario ~

 **Aaramath24:** Prohibido odiar a la waifu! Por delante diré que no suelo ser el tipo de persona que le da un vuelco a las personalidades sin motivo (que yo siento que hago eso en esta historia). Sinceramente, no tengo planes de tener un villano concreto (al menos, de momento), así que sí me preocupa bastante la forma en la que puedan recibir estos cambios. En parte, ese es uno de mis motivos por subir la historia pronto y asegurarme de que no se malentiendan sus posiciones, así como el darles la explicación que viene en este capítulo. Finalmente, me alegra mucho que te dieras el tiempo para responder y te doy la bienvenida al fanfic (inserte corazon porque no me deja, pos). Disfrútalo mucho ~

 **DULCECITO311:** Y HAY MÁS. Como dirían en mi rancho, "atáscate que hay lodo". Y mira que no he puesto por completo sobre la relación de esos dos. Embonan de formas extrañas, aunque quiero adentrar en las primeras impresiones de Sakura como su novia, quizá espere un par de capítulos más. En cuanto a ese "al parecer", aquí tienes tu respuesta... o algo así.

Dicho eso, les dejo el capítulo, que yo me voy a dormir ~

* * *

Como una cinta vieja quemándose muy lentamente, los ojos de Karin contemplaron la escena desde su sitio, sin poder moverse. Estaba atrapada, de alguna forma, con un mareo en todo su ser. Sus ojos admiraron al hombre frente a ella, aunque su capacidad auditiva parecía reducida de lo que era natural para la pelirroja. Por supuesto, estaba aturdida. Ella había recibido un golpe muy fuerte, así que se encontraba sentada con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada a su costado, mientras se esforzaba para volver a estar despierta. Su espalda se encontraba contra el tronco de uno de los enormes árboles en los alrededores de Konoha y, frente a ella, el hombre por el que en el pasado pudo haber entregado su vida. Sasuke Uchiha era un señor de cuarenta y tantos años, que lucía sumamente atractivo, pero frío para ser el orgulloso padre de Sarada, quien se había casado recientemente con Boruto Uzumaki. Mientras ella sentía que cabeceaba, quedándose dormida, se le volvía más claro el ruido de muchísimas aves cantando, un sonido muy familiar que era acompañado de un centelleo. Era algo que conocía tan bien, que su cuerpo había sido atravesado por esa técnica en el pasado, y como un déjà vu del terror que sintió en ese momento, su respiración se alteró, temiendo que fuera su víctima de nuevo. Pero, ¿por qué debería de ser así?

—Lo siento, Karin —alzó la mirada, descubriendo sus dos ojos descubiertos mientras él alzaba su brazo derecho—. Es algo inevitable.

—No… lo hagas —su voz salió con dificultad, mientras sus dos manos se apoyaban en el suelo, frente a su cuerpo—. Sasuke… detente —le dolía la garganta, como si algo la estuviera presionando. Poco a poco, el sonido se hizo más claro—. Sasuke…

—Cantar de mil aves —murmuró—. Chidori.

—¡DETENTE!

Un grito desesperado brotó de los labios de Karin, mientras se levantaba de la cama estando aun escandalizada. Su frente y cuello estaban perlados por un sudor frío, mientras que sus manos temblaban incontenibles, y su respiración estaba a todo galope. La propia pelirroja había escuchado el grito que había emitido, el que la había despertado de tremenda pesadilla, con el cabello despeinado y sus nervios alterados. Le tomó unos segundos recordar que se encontraba en su departamento, que no había nadie por ahí, y que solo había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para confirmar que solo había sido una espantosa pesadilla la que la había llevado a una sensación tan desesperada como esa. Al final suspiró con alivio, pues no era más que un error. No estaba sucediendo de nuevo, ella no tenía que enfrentarse a ningún fantasma del pasado, solo se trataba de recuerdos que la atormentaban de vez en cuando y… ¿qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se alarmó de las respuestas que tuvo para sí misma, pues no entendía qué podría provocar algo como eso. Lo que era peor: no tenía ni idea de qué estaba soñando, o porqué había gritado esa palabra en específico, ni siquiera estaba segura de hacia quién iba dirigido todo eso, pero tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez. Aunque por fin se tranquilizaba, apretando las sábanas de su cama, Karin no era capaz de comprender lo que había sucedido. Ella no era consciente de que había sufrido lo que Jiraiya llamaba un "episodio".

 **Capítulo Once: Amor es Amor**

Dos semanas después de la charla entre Sakura y Sasuke—y una desde la visita de Itachi—, ella se tomó un par de días del laboratorio, y de cualquier responsabilidad extracurricular. Los últimos cinco días habían sido un caos total, pues los tres miembros del laboratorio habían estado corriendo por toda la facultad para terminar un informe de sus resultados. Tenían una nueva respuesta por parte de las muestras, así que se habían informado de todas las formas posibles, formularon un documento informativo con todos los detalles, un resumen para el análisis del doctor Orochimaru, además de las evidencias y demás detalles para acreditar sus avances. Habían dormido entre diez y quince horas en esos días—en sumatoria, es decir—, así que estaban completamente fulminados por el trabajo. Ahora, Kabuto se había despedido tras besarle los labios a Sakura y besar la frente de Shin, para salir en modo automático del laboratorio. Los dos estudiantes tuvieron que regresarlo para convencerlo de cambiarse los pantalones y zapatos, que seguían siendo parte de su pijama—pues habían dormido ahí esos días—, antes de dejarle ir. Todavía tuvieron la oportunidad de quedarse dormidos unos minutos, antes de que la alarma los obligara a levantarse y darse una ducha en el edificio. Se bebieron un café de camino a sus clases, para sobrevivir. Al final, Sakura se compró otro antes de dirigirse a la cafetería, un sitio casi desconocido para los que eran de su tipo.

—Buenos días —bostezó, mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas, frente a una pelirroja que le recibió sin dificultad.

—Buenos días —aunque la respuesta de Karin fue casi tan efusiva como el estado de animo de Sakura, la pelirrosa notó algo irregular en ella, mientras no era tan anormal que el resto de la mesa las mirara con incredulidad.

—Estás hecha polvo —acusó Sakura.

—Mira quién lo dice —contestó Karin, para entonces quitarle el café de la mano y beber de él como si fuera suyo—. Ngh… ¿cómo haces para beberlo tan dulce?

—El azúcar me da vida —respondió, arrebatándolo de regreso para beber también.

—Y, ¿qué te pasó? ¿El doctor Kabuto no te deja dormir por las noches? —se rio, con una sonrisa boba e inmadura, aunque más dormida que despierta.

—Algo hay de eso —contestó ella, bostezando de nuevo—. Estará por dos días con el doctor Orochimaru, a partir de hoy. Nos tomó cinco días terminar nuestro informe, así que estamos todos como un costal de boxeo. No iremos al laboratorio hasta que él vuelva.

—Algo bueno tendría que salir de eso —admiró la pelirroja, antes de volver a robar un poco del café azucarado de Sakura, y hacer una mueca por su sabor.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu historia?

—Es decepcionante —aquejó ella, antes de tirarse sobre la mesa—. Tuve estas pesadillas desde hace días. Diez días, creo. Se mezcla en otros sueños, y eso.

—¿Una pesadilla recurrente? No pareces el tipo de persona a la que le pase eso.

—Es justo lo mismo por lo que me quejé —levantó la mirada, para ver a Sakura—. Lo he hecho todo, lo médico y lo no médico. Inclusive cuido mi dieta más que nunca, pero es inútil. Siempre vuelve, me despierta y no vuelvo a dormirme después de eso.

—Venga, que no soy psicóloga, pero puedes contarme, si te sientes cómoda.

—Ese es el mayor de los problemas —gruñó—. Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo. Solo sé que siempre despierto gritando la misma cosa: "detente".

—¿Detente?

—Detente —se encogió de hombros—. Es por eso que sé que se trata de una pesadilla recurrente, siempre me despierto de la misma forma, con esa espantosa sensación de culpa, de repetición.

—Vaya que es intenso. ¿Es eso todo lo que recuerdas?

—Sí —se quejó, para suspirar profundo—. Eso, y un montón de pájaros trinando al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera una parvada a mi alrededor, cantando a todo pulmón mientras me rodean sin parar —al escuchar eso, Sakura se despertó completamente como de golpe—. Es decir, no es del todo desagradable ese ruido, pero son demasiados. Es como…

—Electricidad —complementó Sakura, a lo que Karin asintió tranquilamente—. Karin, ¿has hablado con alguien más sobre esto?

—Ah, ahora me ves como una loca, ¿no?

—No, no me refiero a eso —aseguró la pelirrosa, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Me refiero, a tus amigos… no sé, Naruto, inclusive a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Qué raro —murmuró la pelirroja, levantando la cabeza—, que tú lo menciones a él sin razón.

—Sí, bueno, tuve la oportunidad de charlar con él hace un par de semanas, tomamos un café, no fue nada importante.

—¿Entiendes que él está convencido de que te ama, cierto?

—Bueno, de eso no estoy segura, me suena a cliché —mentía, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, hablando en serio, veo que no entiendes la seriedad del asunto.

—Sí, tengo un par de pesadillas que me ponen a sudar y no me dejan dormir, pero no es nada del otro mundo, ¿vale? Por otro lado, que tú aceptaras tomar un café con él, eso sí que es como para que el mundo se acabe. ¿Lo sabe Kabuto?

—No lo sabe —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no importa. Puse a ese chico en su lugar, para que respete mi relación. Ahora deja de cambiarme el tema.

—Oh, pero si lo tuyo es más interesante. Cuéntame cómo fue eso de que lo pusiste en su lugar.

—Karin —suspiró—. De acuerdo, ya sé. Hagamos un trato: irás a hablar de esto con él, y entonces yo te contaré todo lo que sucedió.

—¿Hablar de mis asuntos personales con ese idiota? Tienes que estar de broma…

—¿Qué tal que yo vaya con ustedes? —Karin, al igual que Sakura, pareció despertarse por completo con esa propuesta—. Claro, tendría que ser en un ambiente privado. No me gustaría que otros supieran, el rumor se esparciría hasta Kabuto, y él sabe de Sasuke. Además, creo que es probable que él tampoco quiera si sabe que yo estaré ahí. No lo pensé bien.

—¿Bromeas? —las cejas de Karin se alzaron a la vez—. Yo me muero por ver la cara que pondrá cuando te vea. Debes estar cansada, pero puedes quedarte en casa si se te da la gana, y podríamos beber unas copas mientras me cuentas todo. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Hoy? ¿En tu casa? —las circunstancias volaron en la mente de la pelirrosa—. Está bien. Suena como que será una velada con muchas sorpresas.

[…]

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha recibió el mensaje de Karin, aún estaba en una clase. Decía, literalmente:

 _"Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo._

 _No se lo digas a Naruto o a Itachi._

 _Solo ven a casa para la cena, trae una pizza. Esto durará un rato._

 _Antes de que digas que no quieres, piénsalo bien._

 _Es sobre Sakura."_

Aunque sintió desconfianza, debía recordar que quien le llevó a Sakura y Kabuto en primer lugar, era Karin. Esa pelirroja había accedido a colaborar, aun cuando se oponía de varias formas. Era como si no pudiera evitar el ayudarlo con su predicamento, así que él no tenía razones para dudar de ella, lo que le llevaba a no hacer preguntas. En lugar de eso, fue hábil para inventarse un pretexto con Naruto, quien terminó por invitar a cenar a Hinata, y luego se fue por cuenta propia hacia la casa de la pelirroja. En el camino hizo una parada por una pizza con extra queso y una mezcla de carnes—porque Karin adoraba la carne—, se tomó la libertad de comprarle una botella de vino para compensar todas sus molestias, y también algunos de sus dulces favoritos, ya que estaba ahí. La verdad era que estaba sorprendido de que ella diera ese paso, y agradecía cualquier información que pudiera obtener sobre su espos-… sobre Sakura. Si le resultaba ventajoso, entonces debería estar satisfecho. Karin era una buena amiga. Ella representaba mucho para él.

Así, llegó a la casa de la pelirroja, bajó del auto cargando con todo—como parecía ser su costumbre cuando era relacionado a esa chica— y llegó hasta la puerta de su departamento. Tenía en la mano izquierda la pizza, con los dulces y la botella en una bolsa colgando de su muñeca derecha, así que se las arregló para que su dedo índice derecho llegara hasta el botón del timbre, y luego esperó con paciencia, mientras escuchaba la risa de Karin detrás de la puerta. Tenía que admitir que era un poco desconcertante el darse cuenta de que ella estaba tan alegre, mientras caminaba y respondía hacia el acceso, ya que el mensaje parecía ser muy serio. De la misma forma, cuando ella abrió la puerta, Sasuke Uchiha descubrió que estaba en lo correcto: quizá ella se encontraba demasiado alegre. Tenía puesta un pijama de dos piezas que consistía en un pantalón corto y su blusa a juego, de seda, de las de botones y en color grisáceo. Los dos botones superiores estaban abiertos de forma descuidada, así que era difícil no notar semejante escote. Mientras tanto, su cabellera estaba recogida en una coleta alta, y en su mano derecha llevaba una copa de vino tinto ya empezada, lo que evidenciaba que él no era muy necesario en ese departamento. En un principio pensó que ella había olvidado su compromiso, así que tendría alguna compañía íntima en el piso, aunque al final se le ocurrió que esa también podía ser una movida suya. En cualquiera de los dos casos, esa era una situación incómoda.

—Dios, tardaste tanto —exclamó ella, lo que le hizo creer que se trataría de la segunda. Así que estaba listo para retirarse y dejarle todo, cuando ella habló para anunciarlo—. ¡Ya llegó!

—¿Hay alguien más? —preguntó, siendo obligado a entrar—. Puedo irme, si prefieres.

Karin cerró la puerta con todos sus sistemas de seguridad, para tener la certeza de que él no podría huir del lugar. Aquello solo alarmó un poco más a Sasuke, quien empezó a pensar en todas las posibles rutas de escape que tendría. En cualquier caso, su amiga se le adelantó arrastrándolo a la sala, para quitarle todo lo que tenía y lanzarlo sobre su sofá. Ella puso la pizza sobre la mesa de sala, vació la bolsa con dulces sobre la misma, y pegó un grito de alegría cuando descubrió que él había comprado otra botella de vino. No estaba ebria, pero esa nueva botella potenciaba las posibilidades de embriagarse esa noche, y podía ser que el alcohol eliminara su pesadilla recurrente. Sasuke se limitó a observarla, hasta que escuchó unos nuevos pasos, lo que le obligó a volverse y encontrar a la pelirrosa con un camisón que llegaba casi a las rodillas, de color azul cielo, y con un pantalón de ejercicio corto que apenas y era notable debajo de aquella prenda. Tenía el cabello suelto por completo, una copa de vino—al igual que Karin— y estaba usando unas pantuflas grises. El pobre pelinegro tuvo que parpadear varias veces por la impresión, ya que cuando leyó que era un asunto sobre Sakura, nunca se imaginó que la aludida se encontraría ahí. Por otro lado, él parecía estar muy fuera de contexto, vistiendo jeans y una camisa azul marino de botones. No tenía idea de que era una pijamada.

—Deja de mirarme —se quejó ella, con un minúsculo rubor en las mejillas, para tomarse el cabello y enroscarlo en sus dedos—. Me pones nerviosa.

—Lo lamento —murmuró, volviéndose al frente—, no me imaginé que estarías aquí.

—Sí, bueno, ella prácticamente me obligó a traerte —contestó Karin, en lugar de Sakura, quien rodó los ojos ante esas palabras—. De cualquier forma, ¿quién quiere pizza?

—Oh, muero de hambre —contestó Sakura, sentándose junto a la pelirroja en un sofá, para tomar cada quien un trozo de pizza. Claro, hicieron una pausa para mirar a Sasuke, esperando a que hiciera lo mismo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó al final, el pelinegro—. ¿Tú le pediste que me trajera?

—Es cierto —contestó ella—. Pero no te confundas. No es que yo quiera hablar contigo de algo concreto, fui muy clara la última vez que lo hablamos. En esta ocasión, se trata de Karin.

—¿De Karin? —enarcó una ceja.

—Así es —continuó—. Creo que está teniendo algunos… episodios —lo miró a los ojos, con seriedad, a lo que él alzó las cejas—. Pero ella debe explicártelo.

—¿Episodios? —cuestionó la aludida, después de tragarse media rebanada de pizza en un solo bocado voraz—. No tengo idea de a qué te refieres con episodios. Es más, yo creo que estás exagerando un poco las cosas, sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver Sasuke con todo esto.

—Si son episodios, entonces tengo todo que ver.

—¿A qué carajos se refieren con "episodio"?

—Será más fácil que lo comprendas una vez le cuentes a Sasuke lo que te pasa —aseguró Sakura, antes de darle otro bocado a su rebanada de pizza.

—Pero qué misterio —se quejó Karin—. Como sea, no es nada grave. Pasa que tengo ya diez días con una pesadilla recurrente. No sé qué es lo que pasa en ella, solo sé que me despierto todas las noches sudando y gritando de la misma forma, lo que ya no me deja dormir.

—Estás ignorando los detalles —Sakura le riñó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Los detalles son lo más importante, es la razón por la que te hice llamar a Sasuke.

—Como sea, como sea —rodó los ojos, en un gesto petulante—. Todas las noches despierto gritando "detente", estoy sudando y temblando. No sé qué es lo que tiene de importante todo eso… ¡Ah! Y también tengo este ruido extraño en mi cabeza, como una parvada trinando a mi alrededor.

—El cantar de un millar de aves —concluyó Sakura.

—¡Eso! —exclamó Karin, dando un salto en su sitio para volverse a la pelirrosa—. ¡Justamente eso es lo que es! No pudiste ponerlo en mejores palabras.

—Chidori —la voz de Sasuke obligó a que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Karin, mientras que aquella palabra había sido pronunciada con una voz fría, tanto como la sensación gélida que la embargó. Ella tuvo que volverse con precaución, pues sintió miedo—. Lo que escuchas es eso.

—Te lo dije —insistió Sakura—. Episodios.

—Oigan, esperen un momento —exigió ella, mientras dejaba la orilla de su rebanada sobre la caja de pizza—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no era para sorprender a Sasuke, sino que a mí? Y, ¿por qué ustedes parecen entenderse?

—Ya veo —murmuró Sasuke, mientras se inclinaba al frente, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas y cruzando sus dedos—. Es como Jiraiya dijo, hay quienes tienen episodios. Pero esto es extraño…

—Supongo que muchas personas sufren episodios antes de despertar —concluyó Sakura—. No sería tan extraño que Karin se encuentre en esa posición. Lo que me preocupa es la frecuencia con la que ha sucedido. Creo que está susceptible a despertar, pero no sé por qué el chidori…

—Oigan, comienzan a asustarme, y me excluyen —les llamó la atención la pelirroja, así que ambos la miraron con seriedad. Al final, Sasuke suspiró.

—Karin, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Sakura?

—Bueno, considerando que, desde que la conociste, no parece que puedas hablar o pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella, es difícil decidir a qué te refieres —los ojos de Sasuke buscaron a Sakura con la mirada y, al encontrarla, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Adelante —murmuró, mientras seguía comiendo su trozo de pizza.

—Bien —volvió a mirar a Karin—. Te dije que volví a nacer para redimir lo que le hice a Sakura, que la obligué a resucitar conmigo, que ella fue mi esposa y la perdí en la vida anterior. Por supuesto, tú no me creíste nada.

—El cuento del hilo rojo —concluyó ella, a lo que Sakura emitió una risa de diversión.

—… supongo que sí, eso fue lo que dijiste entonces —soltó, con exasperación—. En fin, ¿cómo debo decirlo? Emh… tú también estuviste en esa vida.

—Lo que sea que estás tomando: yo quiero.

—Sabía que no funcionaría —dijo Sakura, sonriendo alegremente—. Careces del elemento sorpresa, Sasuke. Nunca vas a lograr hacer que se despierte si se lo dices con tanta paciencia.

—¿Acaso se hicieron compañeros de juerga y se drogan juntos?

—Ya que Sasuke lo arruinó todo, debo decir que es cierto —se encogió de hombros—. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy un ninja médico de Konoha. Estuve casada por casi dieciocho años con Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de mi vida, hasta que morí por un jutsu. También tú lo amaste.

—Cuando dijiste que lo pusiste en su lugar, en serio creí que lo habrías humillado, no que se habían unido para este jueguito —bufó.

—No vas a lograr que te escuche —aseguró Sasuke, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Karin, tú fuiste un ninja médico, como yo. Perteneciste al clan Uzumaki, como Naruto. Él fue el hijo del cuarto Hokage, se casó con Hinata Hyuga, tuvieron dos hijos, y cumplió su sueño de ser Hokage, convirtiéndose en el séptimo.

—Estás comenzando a marearme —Karin seguía evadiéndolo, negándolo.

—Tú estuviste con Sasuke como miembro de su equipo cuando él abandonó a Orochimaru. La razón por la que recuerdas el chidori es porque Sasuke te atravesó con él en una ocasión.

—¡¿AH?! —su tono retó, por completo, aquellas palabras.

—No —interrumpió Sasuke, a lo que ambas le miraron—. La razón por la que Karin recuerda el chidori y grita esa palabra, es porque ella fue la última persona que me miró con vida.

—¿Cómo dices? —Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—El día que me despedí de nuestra hija y hui de la aldea, Karin intentó detenerme —les explicó, evitando mirarlas—. Yo no usé el chidori contra Karin: lo usé en mi contra.

—¿Qué? —ella parpadeó, incrédula.

—Detente —murmuró Karin. En ese momento, los dos notaron que ella parecía exaltada con la información. Tenía la expresión de quien lloraría en cualquier momento—. ¿Por qué te suicidarías, Sasuke? ¿Por qué abandonarías a… tu hija?

—Ella ya estaba casada con Boruto —explicó él—. Mi presencia ya no era indispensable.

—¡Se trata de tu hija! —exclamó, con desesperación—. Ella siempre va a necesitarte, ¿qué puede ser tan importante para que abandones a… a…? —en ese momento, Sakura lo notó—, ¿…a tu hija?

—Sakura —contestó él, con certeza—. La persona que mató a Sakura no fue quien le puso el jutsu de sellado, Karin. Quien asesinó a Sakura fui yo —sus ojos negros miraban a su amiga con intensidad y honestidad—. Lo hice para atarla a esta vida, así que tenía que venir con ella, a toda costa.

—Aun así —sus manos se apretaron sobre sus rodillas—. Ella te necesitaba. Ella era tu hija, ella te anheló toda su infancia y lo seguiría haciendo el resto de su vida. Ella…

—Sarada.

La voz de Sakura interrumpió a Karin con una sola palabra. Era el nombre de la hija que Sasuke y Sakura habían dejado atrás, al morir. La cuestión era que ella no sería capaz de despertar hasta que alguien le recordara el nombre de esa niña de cabellera negra a la que Karin le había fabricado las gafas en más de una ocasión. Así que ella se volvió hacia la madre de esa criatura, para descubrir en su rostro la sonrisa cálida y amorosa de una madre cuando habla de su hija. Ese fue el instante en el que Karin se rompió, recuperando todas las memorias de su vida anterior, junto al dolor de enterarse de que había olvidado el nombre de la niña a la que trajo a éste mundo. Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas mientras asimilaba aquél nombre, mientras el llanto de una criatura hacía eco en su evocación, y la atención que le brindó a los detalles de aquellas gafas color rojo mientras ella tarareaba le daban la sensación de pertenencia a aquella familia. Al ver la forma en la que ella comenzaba a llorar con tristeza, Sakura no se contuvo de abrazarla hacia su pecho, y Karin tampoco lo hizo para refugiarse en el gesto, estrechándose contra la pelirrosa para romper en un llanto desconsolado. Mientras tanto, Sasuke no parecía salir de su asombro al descubrir que Karin había sido capaz de volver en sí con algo tan insignificante como un nombre.

—Yo tuve que escuchar el nombre de Sasuke para despertar —le explicó, mientras acariciaba su cabellera, y le soltaba el peinado para su comodidad—. Tuve que escuchar el nombre de una de las personas más importantes para mí… y creo que tú también, Karin.

—¿Sarada? —preguntó Sasuke, a lo que Sakura asintió tranquilamente, admirando el cuerpo tembloroso de la pelirroja.

—Yo tampoco lo habría imaginado, pero es cierto. Karin estuvo enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo, ella y yo compartíamos un vínculo por ese motivo. Ambas lloramos mientras yo la sanaba después de que tú la atacaste con el chidori. Además, es ella quien cortó el cordón umbilical, Sasuke.

—Si lo pones así, uno diría que es lógico…

—Diseñó las gafas de nuestra hija durante años, también. Karin es la persona cuyos vínculos con Sarada son más sorprendentes que los nuestros. Ella nos apreciaba mucho, a ti y a mí. Pero…

—Adoraba a nuestra hija —murmuró él—. Karin, jamás nos dimos cuenta.

—Ella era una niña encantadora —la voz de la aludida, finalmente, pareció tranquilizarse, mientras ella se levantaba—. Hiciste un trabajo impecable, Sakura. Aunque era igual de necia que ustedes…

—Gracias, Karin —respondió ella—. Me alegra saber que aún había alguien que la quería tanto.

—Me aseguré de estar con ella —declaró—. Hasta el último de mis días, estuve al pendiente de que ella estuviera bien. Sakura, tu hija tuvo un matrimonio muy feliz. Ella y Boruto…

—Basta —las manos de Sakura sostuvieron el rostro de Karin, por ambas mejillas, sorprendiendo a Sasuke además de a ella—. No quiero saberlo. Te estoy muy agradecida, pero prefiero no saber nada de eso. Quiero ignorarlo.

—Espera —empezó Sasuke—, ¿cómo puede ser que…? Sakura, ¿no eres consciente de todo lo que sucedió después de tu muerte?

—¿Lo eres tú? —contestó ella, con frialdad.

—No de todo —aseguró él—, pero conozco algunas cosas, aunque a grandes rasgos. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué no querrías saberlo?

—Mi chakra estaba sellado, Sasuke —explicó ella—. No había nada que dejar en el mundo para poder presenciar cualquiera de esas cosas. De cualquier forma, no me hará ningún bien el saberlo, sino que solo me hará llorar.

—Pero…

—Mi más grande deseo sería poder estar ahí con ella, verla una última vez —Sakura se puso de pie, tomando su copa de vino—. ¿De qué me sirve imaginarla? Si no es ella…

—Ella podría venir aquí, y lo sabes.

—¿Cómo? —enarcó una ceja, mientras un tono cínico brotaba de sus labios y ella se volvía hacia él, para enfrentarlo—. ¿Casándome contigo? ¿Teniendo sexo para que podamos procrearla? No lo entiendes aun, ¿cierto?

—¿Entender qué?

—Es demasiado tarde —murmuró Karin, encogida en su sitio. Miró a Sasuke en silencio y apretó la mordida—. Es demasiado tarde ya, Sasuke.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me iré a dormir —decidió, al final, Sakura. Sin embargo, Sasuke se levantó en un movimiento y la sostuvo del brazo, para detenerla.

—Ya es suficiente, Sakura. No puedo seguir recibiendo tu odio. Tu rechazo. No puedo hacerlo solo.

—Aun así, eres lo suficientemente independiente para tomar por tu cuenta la maravillosa y tan importante decisión de resucitarnos a todos —se volvió ella hacia él, para responderle.

—¡Cometí un error!

—¡Y ese error no me permitirá volver a ver a mi hija! —le gritó, helándolo en confusión. Le arrebató su brazo y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. Solías ser un genio. Eras el mejor de la clase, te regodeabas ante la ineptitud de Naruto. Pero, mírate ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que entienda con todo esto?

—No puedo seguir dándote las respuestas a todas las preguntas. No puedo seguir esperando a que recapacites. Especialmente cuando nunca quisiste escucharnos, cuando Naruto y yo luchamos sin cansancio. Pero todo tiene un límite, y yo encontré el mío.

—Estoy intentándolo. Estoy aquí, en ésta ocasión, para hacer las cosas bien, Sakura. ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme?

—Porque ya es demasiado tarde —concluyó ella, para retroceder ante él—. Estoy muy cansada, perdí la paciencia —se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, espero que tengas una buena noche y puedas descansar, Sasuke —finalmente, se fue a la habitación.

—No puedo entenderlo —susurró él, admirando que la puerta se cerraba ante sus ojos.

—¿En serio? —Karin, que había permanecido en silencio mientras ellos discutían, finalmente se atrevió a hablar—. ¿De verdad no lo entiendes, Sasuke?

—¿Te parece que estoy aquí para jugar, Karin? ¿Es tan difícil decírmelo?

—¿Qué edad tenían cuando se casaron? —él la miró, con un aire de duda en sus ojos—. Eran muy jóvenes. Estoy segura de que, para esta edad, ya tenían a Sarada.

—Quizá tendría un año —reconoció.

—Sasuke, estoy segura de que tus padres se casaron con la edad de entonces, sus cumpleaños concuerdan, su aniversario, también debieron haberte concebido a la misma edad que en la vida anterior, así como tú naciste el mismo día, el mismo mes —asintió, empezando a entender.

—Estás diciendo que…

—Si tú hubieses aparecido antes —le explicó—, quizá dos años o tres años antes… entonces Sarada podría estar aquí, con nosotros, en este momento.

—Pero no fue así.

—Así es —Karin bajó la mirada a sus manos—. Creo que, como están las cosas, no podemos saber si algún día podrá presentarse en este mundo —un silencio desesperante los atrapó, mientras que ella miraba hacia la puerta que Sakura había cerrado—. Creo que Sakura lo descubrió hace mucho tiempo, y también pienso que ella no tiene esperanza de volver a verla.

—Eso significa que —su expresión se descompuso—. ¿Qué demonios hice?

Aun cuando ella se había ido, cuando había desaparecido en la habitación, no podía ignorar que él estuviera ahí afuera, dándose cuenta. Sakura tenía la espalda contra la pared, y el oído muy cerca de la puerta. Su mano cubría sus labios, para que no pudieran escucharla llorar, y su cuerpo se encogía conforme se acercaban más a la conclusión de su vida. Ella lo había comprendido a la edad de quince años, pero había mantenido la esperanza. El día que su madre murió le abrió los ojos en muchos sentidos, en tantos que nadie se imaginaría. Conocer a Itachi y que, en el resto de ese año, Sasuke aún no se presentara, la hizo decidirse. Ya era demasiado tarde, en cualquier caso. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse. Ella no volvería a ver a su hija en esta vida, mientras que su única oportunidad estaba en la muerte, ese era un derecho que él le había arrebatado.

 **[Continuará…]**


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas! Pues, aparentemente, Google Chrome tiene un problema muy serio con FF porque tuve muchos problemas para subir el nuevo capítulo, y para seguir sus reviews también. De hecho, lo estoy haciendo desde Explorer! Lo que nunca xD En fin, me da mucho gusto poder responderles hoy, y dejarles nuevo capítulo ;D

 **rossylopez2108:** Y se va a poner mejor ;D Haha es broma, no quiero romper corazones ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, sí... pero no (?) En fin, creo que por primera vez haré que Sakura sea sincera. No lo es todo, pero espero darles algo de paz con esto xD

 **Xiaochypatia:** Mira, qué casualidad, a mí me gusta romper corazones (?) Si no me crees, ándate y lee A Short Love Story. Me odio por lo que hice en esa historia xD La verdad es que concuerdo contigo. Por mucho tiempo, también fui parte del lado que sentía cierto rechazo a Karin. Sin embargo, le tomé mucho aprecio después, y creo que ellas se merecen ser amigas. Tengo la impresión de que para Karin, Sasuke era más un capricho al principio, y no podría aceptar perder ante alguien que no fuera Sakura, pues le amó toda su vida. En fin, me alegra no ser la única que lo ve así ~

 **alissea85:** Es una conclusión a la que llegaron, pues en el caso de todos ha sido así. Han estado repitiendo el comportamiento de su vida anterior (:

 **Hana No Himitsu:** Bienvenida al espacio de reviews! Primero, le recuerdo que odiar a la waifu está prohibido (?) Okno. Sí, admito que quería poner a Sakura y a Sasuke en lugares contrarios a los originales, pero Sakura no es mala en realidad, y Kabuto tampoco lo es. Me sorprende un poco la reacción de rechazo que he visto en muchos comentarios, aunque eso no les detiene de leer hahaha Pero mira, que algo de eso se dice aquí también. Y en poco tiempo, voy a volver a tocar el tema en un capítulo, así que prepárate psicológicamente xD

 **xXKushinaXx:** Oh, Kabuto fue una elección muy difícil para mí. Necesitaba a alguien especial, que resultara inesperado, que no fuera fácil de adivinar, que tuviera un vínculo inusual con Sakura y, entonces, pensé que sería genial que se tratara de alguien de su rubro: la medicina. No hay muchos personajes en esa área en la historia original, y se me redujeron mucho las opciones. También me pareció que Kabuto sería complicado, por los sentimientos encontrados de tdos, inclusive los míos pero, al final, resultó ser una buena opción, y todos han reaccionado relativamente bien a ello, aunque le rechacen. Es decir, ¡siguen leyendo! Y poco a poco lo entienden, que es algo que se vea detrás de todo, que está sucediendo por un motivo, con justificación, etcétera. Lo divertido es que, lo que comentas, lo metí al capítulo xDDD En cuanto a Naruto, no lo he decidido. Estoy en un punto en el que tengo conflictos por ello. ¿A quién debo despertar y a quién no? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo haré y cómo reaccionarán? Es mucho más complicado de lo que parece xD

En fin. Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo, y terminarles el próximo muy pronto ~

* * *

Por aquél tiempo, Konoha entró en movimiento de inmediato. Sarada informó al primer ninja que encontró, y no demoraron en salir a la búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha. Él era consciente de que, si dejaba a Sarada despierta, ella haría algo como esto. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, no se atrevió a dejarla inconsciente de la misma forma en la que había hecho con Sakura el día que abandonó la aldea. En lugar de eso, sonrió nostálgico ante la confesión de amor de esa noche, y le dolió el corazón de imaginar cómo se sintió su mujer en ese momento. Fue así que abrazó a su hija, aspiró el aroma de su cabellera y le dijo que la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo. Al soltarla, ella tenía manos y piernas atadas, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para huir. Claro, ella era habilidosa, así que no tardaría en liberarse. El tiempo que ella le diera, él iba a aprovecharlo para poder escapar del alcance de los ninjas de Konoha. Buscó un lugar aislado, aunque hubiese preferido hacerlo en muchos lugares que no fueran el bosque de la muerte. Lugares como la tumba de su mujer, el sitio en el que se casaron, donde se dieron su primer beso, la consumación de su matrimonio, donde nació Sarada… e inesperadamente, estaba frente a ese árbol, donde Sakura los arrastró a él y a Naruto, donde ella peleó para mantenerlos a salvo. Donde la marca de maldición de activó por primera vez.

—¡Sasuke! —sus memorias fueron interrumpidas por una voz femenina.

—No sabía que estabas en Konoha —admiró él, mirándole sobre su hombro—. De haberlo sabido, me habría tomado mi tiempo para actuar. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que sea del todo una desgracia que se trate de ti, Karin. Aunque es una sorpresa que vengas por tu cuenta.

—Sasuke, no conozco los detalles —empezó ella, moviendo su mano con precaución a tomar uno de sus kunai—, pero escuché que es por Sakura. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Es cierto —no tenía nada que ocultar—. Es por Sakura.

—¿Y tú piensas que ella estaría contenta de saber que te quitaste la vida para estar con ella? Es como si no la conocieras, Sasuke…

—Supongo que no te encontraste a Sarada de camino para acá.

—¡Precisamente por Sarada es que no debes hacerlo! ¿Qué será de tu hija si no tiene a ninguno de sus padres, Sasuke? ¿Es que no lo pensaste? —ella sacó su arma, preparándose para pelear—. Si haces eso, vas a destruirla por completo.

—Le prometí a Sakura que me quedaría hasta que estuviera con el hombre que amara —se giró con cuidado, alzando su mano en muestra de paz—, eso ya ha sucedido.

—Ni siquiera Boruto podrá llenar el vacío que vas a dejarle…

—Sakura llenó el vacío de un clan —un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja cuando miró la sonrisa en los labios del moreno—. Por lo que sé, si ese mocoso es el hijo de ese idiota, entonces él va a poder hacer que mi hija supere lo que sea.

—Estás siendo egoísta —acusó.

—Lo sé.

—¡Y un imbécil!

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Sasuke, no vamos a dejar que hagas esto… por Sarada. Por Sakura: vamos a detenerte, así que facilita nuestro trabajo y ríndete.

—Entonces puedo encargártela, Karin.

—¿Qué dices?

—Cuida a nuestra hija.

Él desapareció. En un instante, Sasuke Uchiha ya no estaba en el campo de visión de Karin. De esa forma, ella no se contuvo de volverse a ver a sus costados, girarse en su eje con la guardia en alto, levantar la mirada. De alguna forma, no podía sentirlo. Sasuke había llegado a un punto en el que ni siquiera ella era capaz de rastrearlo, así que… ¿genjutsu?

—Esto es importante —ella sintió un escalofrío cuando el aliento del Uchiha chocó contra su nuca, pero de igual forma no pudo moverse—. Te lo diré, para que entiendas porqué lo hago.

—No hay motivos para hacerlo, Sasuke. Nada tiene sentido.

—Le hice algo a Sakura. El día de su muerte, yo aproveché el último momento y la até a mí para siempre. Ella me dijo algo mientras yo estaba atándola, obligándola a residir en el limbo hasta mi llegada, Karin. Así que pon mucha atención y escucha.

Las palabras de Sasuke llegaron con claridad a los oídos de Karin, provocando que, con ello, sus ojos se colmaran de lágrimas. Después de eso, un sonido sordo la hizo perder la consciencia por unos breves instantes. Él la sostuvo y la depositó contra un árbol, colocando una barrera para las bestias del bosque de la muerte. Después y, sin pensarlo dos veces, su mano se llenó en el destello que desde los doce años había comenzado a dominar gracias a Kakashi. Por supuesto, se sorprendió un poco al percatarse de que Karin volvía a abrir los ojos, así que decidió tomarse un momento para ella, esperando que no hubiese recibido demasiado daño. Él no tenía intenciones de que alguien más estuviera presente en ese momento, pero le parecía que debía correr la misma suerte que su esposa, y morir en presencia de alguien que le había querido todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, alguien capaz de perdonarle todo. No pretendía herir a nadie, claro. Pero eso no significaba que ellos comprenderían sus deseos, la culpa que lo corroía, el amor que sentía por el alma que lo esperaba en el limbo, la mujer que siempre lo había amado, la que le amaría por toda la eternidad, justo como él debía hacerlo ahora.

—Lo siento, Karin —para Sasuke, no había nada de malo al decirlo una vez más. Ella se lo merecía, así como su hija, como Naruto. Como Sakura—. Es algo inevitable.

—No… lo hagas —su voz salió con dificultad, mientras sus dos manos se apoyaban en el suelo, frente a su cuerpo—. Sasuke… detente —le dolía la garganta, como si algo la estuviera presionando, aunque solo debía ser un efecto secundario—. Sasuke…

—Cantar de mil aves —murmuró—. Chidori.

—¡DETENTE!

—Gracias.

Con una palabra se despidió, y su mano atravesó su propio pecho sin pensarlo dos veces. El grito de Karin logró ser escuchado, junto al jutsu que perforó sin dificultad y muy rápidamente el pecho de un apacible Sasuke. Él había cerrado sus ojos para despedirse, y había llegado hasta su corazón para que la muerte le alcanzara lo más pronto posible. Nada de eso representaba que sería menos impresionante para quien le estuviera viendo, o que él pudiera imaginarse una muerte un poco menos escandalosa. El asunto con los suicidios era que, de hecho, eran una producción por el simple hecho de que una persona se quitara la vida a sí mismo. Sin embargo, por aquél entonces, Sasuke aún era capaz de recordar las palabras a las que tan poca atención había prestado cuando la vida de Sakura se desvaneció en sus manos. Era así que, como un castigo divino, alguna deidad se aseguró de robarse lo más importante de esos años, para que él no pudiera recuperarlo. Las últimas palabras de Sakura se fueron en el olvido, secuestradas por una Diosa cruel.

 **Capítulo Doce: Lo de Eros y Psique**

A Sasuke Uchiha le tomó poco más de una copa el tranquilizar sus nervios. Aun así, Karin no estaba del todo segura de dejarle ir a casa, pero él insistió en que era lo correcto. Sakura estaba en una habitación a oscuras, fingiendo que se había ido a la cama, pero él estaba convencido de que ella estaba esperando a que él se fuera. Le dijo, en un tono muy bajo, que le hiciera el favor de cuidar de Sakura, al menos hasta que Kabuto volviera. Ella no lo mencionó, pero encontró adorable que él se mostrara tan comprensivo en ese aspecto. En otra ocasión le preguntaría sobre ese asunto, pues ahora tenían una crisis más que atender. No se imaginaba el dolor por el que ambos tenían que estar pasando, aunque a ella le pesaba esa conclusión. Como si no fuera suficiente la distancia entre los dos, ahora la incertidumbre de no tener a Sarada… a como lo veía, era eso lo que en verdad había fracturado el amor de Sakura. Sarada era como el hilo del destino, visible ante los ojos de todo el mundo, era lo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ellos se amaban, aunque no estuvieran el uno con el otro. Esa niña fue el pilar para ella, fue quien llenó el vacío que Sasuke dejó cuando partió en su nueva misión, y también una parte fundamental del motor que ponía al pelinegro en acción: su familia. Por eso, haber hecho lo que hizo, y descubrir que no volverían a ser una familia debía ser devastador. Él lo acaba de descubrir, pero, ¿qué había de ella? Ella, que lo sabía desde hace tanto tiempo, que lo recordaba en las noches.

—¿Sakura? —Karin apoyó sus manos en la puerta, y acercó sus labios a la línea que separaba a ésta de la pared—. ¿Estás despierta?

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Karin se quedó de esa forma, esperando por la más mínima señal de vida, pero no estaba segura de que ella respondería. De cualquier forma, había tomado la decisión de que no permitiría que ella pasara este rato sola. De haber despertado antes, entonces ella tampoco entendería que Sakura hubiese escogido estar con Kabuto, de todas las personas. Pero era mujer. No era estúpida. Ella jamás buscó a Kabuto, simplemente estuvieron en el momento adecuado, cuando las circunstancias se dieron. Ella ni siquiera tuvo a Naruto, o a una amiga que la ayudara en sus dificultades. Sakura fue la única que tuvo que enfrentarse a todas las dificultades de la vida por cuenta propia, mientras que ellos se encontraron cuando las cosas eran aun simples. De alguna forma, Sakura fue abandonada. Era natural que se aferrara a quien le tendió la mano.

—¿Sakura? —insistió, con esperanza. Pero algunos segundos pasaron, y ella suspiró. Separó sus manos de la puerta—. Sasuke se fue… ¿no quieres salir?

—¿Lo prometes? —la pelirroja dio un respingo al escuchar la voz, al otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí —contestó, casi de inmediato, mostrándose ansiosa—. Se fue recientemente, estoy segura de que no volverá —con esas palabras, la puerta se abrió apenas una pulgada o dos, y los ojos de la peliverde se asomaron—. ¿Lo ves? No está.

—Se fue —confirmó ella, en un susurro, ante lo que Karin asintió.

—Tenía un aspecto agotado, así que bebió solo una copa para volver a casa —aseguró—. Se veía en buen estado, excepto por, bueno, la impresión.

—No debí habérselo dicho —con una voz desesperada, Sakura soltó la perilla de la puerta y retrocedió hasta la cama, montándose en ella para encogerse. Karin, que ahora pudo entrar a la oscuridad de la habitación, se alarmó un poco al verla preocupada—. No debí, no debí.

—Está bien, Sakura —decidió dejar la puerta abierta, para que la luz de la sala de estar entrara, y luego se acercó a la pelirrosa—. Tarde o temprano debía saberlo.

—Hubiese preferido que lo notara mucho tiempo después —se abrazó a las piernas, mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Le tomó dos segundos dar un respingo de susto—. ¿Qué pasó? Lo escuché, pero… ¿qué dijo? ¿cómo está?

Una sensación de tristeza embargó a Karin, que ahora estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, donde podía ver a Sakura, quien se había convertido en un ovillo. Parecía una criatura pequeña, como cuando son perfectos y educados, pero había cometido una travesura grave por primera vez, así que le temía a la ira de sus padres, al rechazo que obtendría. Descubrió en aquello muchas cosas, como que el carácter frío y despectivo que tenía hacia el Uchiha no era más que un buen acto de su parte, el cual ella se esforzaba por mantener. No estaba segura de los motivos, pero tenía sentido que se sintiera culpable. Ahora, ella estaba arrepentida por haberle dicho al moreno, por revelarle el mayor error de su vida, las consecuencias que ello acarreaba, de lo que les había privado a ambos, el posible motivo de su ira. La verdadera razón por la que Sakura había huido era que no quería que la vieran llorando, no quería demostrar cuán herida estaba, pues era sinónimo de debilidad. Era ahora una mujer fuerte que no lo necesitaba. Además, si veía cómo él sufría, entonces ella flaquearía y eso no podía suceder. Tenía que mantenerse firme, sin importar qué.

—Parecía un poco más tranquilo después de una copa —dijo Karin—. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba impresionado y arrepentido. No se imaginó que eso podría suceder.

—Pero sucedió —aseveró Sakura—. Karin, ella no va a venir con nosotros…

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, no creo que deban castigarse más de lo que ya lo han hecho —un tono comprensivo brotó de sus labios—. Aunque haz hecho un gran trabajo demostrando que lo odias, creo que deberías darle la oportunidad de ver lo que realmente sientes.

—Ni hablar —decidió, de inmediato—. No debe verlo, y tú no puedes decírselo, ¿me entiendes? No solo se trata de él. También es un asunto mío.

—Puede ser, pero lo están llevando a extremos un poco… extremos, vaya.

—Yo sí estoy enojada —murmuró, sin dejar de abrazarse—. No puedo aceptar que le tomara tanto tiempo, que me dejara sola todos estos años y… Sarada.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —un tono, casi irónico, brotó de los labios de Sakura. Aquello desconcertó a Karin en cierta medida—. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Yo también la quiero —contestó.

—Pero ella es parte de mí —hasta entonces, Karin comprendió que no se trataba de una burla, sino que de su voz desmoronándose por las lágrimas—. Sarada, que creció en mi cuerpo, quien pateó mi barriga, y se movió cada vez que escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

—Yo estuve con ella tanto como pude, Sakura. Tuvo una buena vida, ese tiempo.

—Era la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Idéntica a Sasuke, pero con una vida que uno no ve en los niños de su edad. No tenía preferencia, y nos dio amor por igual, mientras estuvimos los tres juntos…

—Yo la vi por primera vez, y…

—Después se convirtió en una kunoichi excepcional —las manos de Sakura cubrieron sus ojos, por completo—, se enamoró… se casó. Quizá tuvo a sus hijos, quizá solo fueron ella y Boruto. Pero yo no lo sé, no sé nada de eso. Quería verla, que viniera y me lo contara todo, Karin.

—Sakura…

—Quería que fuéramos una familia, quería quedarme en ésta ocasión. Me faltaba enseñarle mucho, decirle cómo es el matrimonio, porque Sasuke solo le diría que no se casara, pues la quería solo para él. Quería pelear con mi esposo por intentar meterse entre su relación con Boruto. Quería que me tomara la mano en la boda de nuestra hija, que me diera la razón por haberlo predicho. Pero…

—Pero es demasiado tarde.

—¡Es demasiado tarde! —lloriqueó, en voz alta—. Es demasiado tarde para mi hija… ella no vendrá a este mundo. Es demasiado tarde… no podré verla otra vez. Karin: no seremos una familia otra vez y, eso, yo no puedo perdonárselo.

—Es bueno que lo sepa —la mano de la pelirroja se posó en la espalda de Sakura, para reconfortarla un poco, a riesgo de ser ella quien llorara al final—. Ahora sabe qué es lo que hizo mal.

—¿Qué puede tener de bueno?

—Lo va a solucionar —garantizó, acercándose para rodearla—. Va a hacer que vuelvas a enamorarte de él y, eventualmente, van a superarlo, Sakura.

—¿Enamorarme? —ella levantó la mirada, con su gesto llorón, y la miró—. ¿De Sasuke?

—Obvio —insistió la pelirroja, mientras aproximaba sus manos a arreglar el cabello de Sakura, que se le pegaba al rostro—. Es el amor de tu vida. Ustedes están destinados a amarse, por siempre.

—Ustedes no lo entienden, de verdad —murmuró, con cansancio, para rendirse—. No se trata de amarlo o no, Karin. Él es Sasuke Uchiha: yo siempre lo amé —ocultó su rostro, para que no pudiera verla mientras confesaba su realidad—. Siempre lo he amado. Siempre lo amaré.

[…]

Al final, resultó que la visita de Kabuto a su maestro se estaba alargando. Los dos días se convirtieron en cuatro, y Karin se las arregló para convencer a Sakura de quedarse. De alguna forma, consiguieron evitar el tema que concernía a la familia Uchiha—la que incluía a Sakura como miembro— y se concentraron en la vida de la pelirroja. Después de la terrible noche que pasaron, entre lágrimas y revelaciones que destruían el temple de Sakura, para Karin fue difícil callar la información que poseía y mantenerse al margen. Sin embargo, estaba logrando ocultar lo preocupada que se encontraba, por su visitante. De cualquier forma, al llegar el fin de semana—y con él, Kabuto— Sakura finalmente se fue de regreso a su casa, para recibir a su novio de forma adecuada. Aun con un poco de duda, Karin se obligó a sí misma a ver la forma en la que ella se mostraba fuerte y alegre de recibir al albino, aunque entendía que esa relación estaba basada en… algo muy complejo. Ahora que el domingo había llegado, se sentía con el deber de intervenir para que esa situación siguiera el rumbo natural, aunque fuera por el efecto de sus influencias. Sabía que se sentiría terrible por traicionar la confianza de Sakura, pero se consolaba diciéndose a sí misma que debía haber un motivo para que le contara todo, y ese era que ella quería—inconscientemente— que le contara todo a Sasuke. Sí, olía a pura mierda ese pretexto, pero fingiría demencia.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y la llave extra que los chicos escondían detrás del número del departamento—de la cual Jiraiya era consciente, pero no le importaba— resultó ser tan confiable como siempre, así que podía invadir la casa de los chicos sin que ellos se percataran. Sin embargo, Karin nunca anticipó que se encontraría con semejante escena: un campo de guerra no le haría justicia al desastre que las botellas de cerveza representaban, con todo un aroma a cigarrillo penetrado en el departamento. Hizo un gesto de desagrado, pues era impensable que algo como eso sucediera en ese sitio. Sasuke era pulcro, así que castigaba ese tipo de comportamientos. Claro, se volvió un poco comprensible cuando se encontró a Itachi durmiendo en la sala, pero eso debía ser la obra de al menos ocho personas. Ellos habían tenido una fiesta sin invitarla, y no le molestaba del todo, porque sabía que Sasuke la habría evitado después de lo sucedido con Sakura. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo el camino de Karin, quien tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua, para dirigirse a la habitación del pelinegro. Abrió la puerta como si se tratara de su casa, y entró con mucha cautela, pues no sabía lo que se encontraría ahí. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y cubiertas por sus cortinas, así que era un sitio oscuro. Se le ocurrió que, lo mejor, era que sufriera a causa de la luz y no del agua, así que abrió la cortina que daba a su cama.

—¡UGH! —un gruñido se escuchó entre las sábanas, y ella se asomó, mientras lo escuchaba quejarse y moverse para cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada—. ¿Qué pasa? Cierra esa cosa…

—Buenos días, encanto —respondió ella, a lo que él levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

—¿Karin? —sus manos se apoyaron en la cama, mientras levantaba el pecho. Para ella fue claro que él no estaba completamente vestido, así que mejor cerró la cortina y suspiró—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es temprano…

—Son las nueve de la mañana —respondió, ofreciéndole el vaso de agua—. Bebe.

—Es domingo —aquejó, mientras se volteaba sobre la cama, dejando su pecho al descubierto y revelando que, al menos, llevaba el pantalón para dormir.

—Como sea, Sakura se fue a su casa anoche, así que vine a charlar —la mención de Sakura pareció ser suficiente para que él abriera los ojos, pero no para que se levantara. En lugar de eso, su mano se extendió para aceptar el vaso, y beber así un poco de agua.

—Sakura se desahogó contigo por cuatro días, ¿y vas a contármelo todo? —dijo, incrédulo, mientras se sentaba en la cama—. ¿No va en contra de la sororidad, o algo así?

—No eres divertido —contestó, mientras se metía a la cama tras dejar sus cosas en cualquier parte, sentándose a su lado—. Sí va en contra de todo, pero creo que hay algo más importante que eso, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Lo hay?

—Tu familia —gruñó ella, impaciente—. Dios, no puedes tener una resaca tan fuerte como para que no te importe.

—No es eso —aseguró él, mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo de la cama—. Me siento un poco escéptico de que vengas el domingo a las nueve de la mañana a contarme todo lo que Sakura te dijo, suena a que es algún tipo de trampa.

—No se trata de ti, Sasuke —él la miró de reojo, a lo que ella suspiró—. Sé que debes estar sufriendo por todo esto.

—¿Descubrir que no solo jodí la vida de todos los que conozco, sino que también arruiné la existencia de mi hija de éste mundo? —miró la pared que quedaba de frente a la cama, y la decepción se mostró en su rostro—. Solo un poco.

—Y tú lo acabas de descubrir —se encogió de hombros—. Sakura lo ha sabido durante años.

—No deberíamos tener este tipo de charla sin un café antes —murmuró, mientras se sacudía el cabello—. O una ducha… o ambos.

—Te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera.

—Simplemente quiero tomarme unos días de la idea del daño que le he hecho a todos, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo la actitud de un mocoso egoísta todavía, decidí aprovecharla y no pensar en eso.

—Y tuviste una juerga como todo joven de tu edad haría.

—Eso hice —se encogió de hombros—. Agradezco tu interés por ayudarme, pero estaré más agradecido de que hagas todo esto el lunes, a una hora más prudente, después de haber comido como mínimo, para que no me desmaye o algo.

—Te dije que —una patada lo tumbó de la cama—, no se trata de ti.

—Maldición, Karin —se quejó, mientras su costado conocía el tacto del suelo frío por la mañana, y se levantaba poco a poco—. ¿Intentas matarme?

—Ella todavía te ama, imbécil.

El café pasó a segundo plano cuando escuchó eso.

Sasuke Uchiha, de veintiún años de edad, estaba de pie junto a su cama y miraba a Karin a los ojos, con una expresión de incredulidad total. Había pasado semanas esperando por una señal de parte de la pelirrosa, cualquier muestra de afecto le habría funcionado para creer que existía la posibilidad de que sus problemas se solucionaran, pero resultaba imposible. El rechazo de Sakura llegó a un punto en el que ella le llamó "despreciable", pero un día Karin despertaba y su esposa le confesaba que seguía amándolo… si lo hubiese sabido, entonces habría despertado a Karin antes—excepto por el hecho de que fue Sakura quien lo hizo, pero ese es un detalle sin importancia—. Ahora él estaba de pie, ahí, mirándola. Es decir, seguía haciéndolo. Ya habían pasado más de cuarenta segundos y él no se detenía, se volvía incómodo. Karin no sabía si le había dado un derrame o simplemente se había muerto, así que optó por algo que le pareció lógico, y le lanzó una almohada al rostro: Sasuke la atrapó sin dificultad.

—¿Acaso dijiste…?

—Lo dije —respondió, sin dudarlo. Por fin, él había reaccionado de tu aletargamiento—. Ella me dijo que siempre te ha amado, y que siempre te amará.

—¿No es un chiste?

—¿Crees que me pondría a jugar con eso? —se encogió de hombros—. Ella siempre te amó, así que es lógico imaginar que lo haría ahora también. Simplemente, fue muy buena para ocultarlo.

—Lo es —le corrigió él, soltando la almohada con frustración—. Ella no ha dejado de engañarme desde que nos encontramos: primero finge que no recuerda nada, luego finge que me odia, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

—Antes de que saques tus conclusiones, no creo que esté fingiendo con respecto a Sarada —el nombre de su hija hizo que diera un respingo—. Ya había visto llorar a Sakura antes, pero eso es…

—Ni siquiera me lo digas —pidió él, mientras se volvía, para darle la espalda—. Así que te dijo que me ama…

—No fue tanto como que me dijo que te ama, simplemente dijo "siempre lo he amado, siempre lo amaré" —se encogió de hombros, nuevamente—. Que se traduce en que te ama… bueno, es complicado y ya. De cualquier forma, no es como que vaya a saltar a tus brazos solo porque me lo confesó, ¿sabes? Sakura está molesta.

—¿Es por Sarada?

—Es por todo —Sasuke volvió a mirarla—. La dejamos sola durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado en esta vida, Sasuke. Para colmo, la mayoría de nosotros estaba dormido cuando la conoció y, bueno, luego tú despertaste a causa de ella.

—Pero desperté.

—Demasiado tarde —le recordó, recibiendo como respuesta un chasquido de su boca—. De cualquier forma, tengo la sensación de que ella sigue ocultando algo. No estoy segura de lo que es, pero quiero descubrirlo.

—Independientemente de ello, ¿por qué ella está con Kabuto? No tiene sentido.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —él enarcó una ceja al escucharla—. Él no es la persona que tú y yo conocimos. A diferencia de nosotros, Kabuto no ha despertado.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Está claro: su carácter es muy distinto, y tú no le interesas en lo más mínimo. Aunque al final haya cambiado su camino, él era una persona extraña. Ahora, es como si él fuera alguien común y corriente, así que no puedo imaginarlo como el de antes.

—Pero Sakura sí lo es.

—La primera reacción de Sakura, al conocerlo, fue rechazarlo. Sin embargo, ya sea que el universo haya confabulado para que se diera así, ellos terminaron conviviendo y soportándose. Se volvieron amigos a causa del trabajo.

—Ser amigos no amerita que tengan una relación de pareja —estaba celoso, y ni siquiera iba a esforzarse por ocultarlo—. Ella lo ha besado frente a mis ojos, ¿qué tipo de persona…?

—El tipo de persona que intenta engañarte con todas sus fuerzas —le explicó—. Sakura se ha apoyado en él durante mucho tiempo, y tienen un pacto un poco inusual. Se hacen el favor el uno al otro, y el sexo les resultó oportuno. Creo que debió ser difícil para ella, en el principio.

—No me es agradable escuchar sobre mi esposa y sexo con otro hombre en la misma oración.

—Acostúmbrate o haz algo al respecto —aseveró Karin, y él frunció el entrecejo—. Es como si no prestaras atención a lo que digo: ella no ama a Kabuto. Te ama a ti.

—Ya te escuché.

—¿Entonces?

—No he dejado de pensar en cómo voy a hacer para recuperarla, desde el día en el que desperté con solo mirarla —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Lo haré hasta que ella vuelva conmigo, o muera.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

—Solo tenemos un problema: ella y yo no podemos estar en una misma habitación sin que haya una discusión. Sobra decir que está enojada conmigo, y que no tiene planes de perdonarme.

—Puedo ver que esté molesta contigo, y que en ésta ocasión sea imperdonable para Sakura. Lo que no me ha quedado del todo claro, es que ella siga fingiendo que te odia a toda costa. Es decir, Sakura no es el tipo de persona… vengativa, y eso.

—La palabra "venganza" dejó de ser delicada en mi presencia. De cualquier forma, debemos encontrar una forma en la que consiga acercarme a Sakura.

—Ella es una persona ocupada en ésta vida, y se ocupará más con el propósito de no tener que verte de nuevo —se encogió de hombros—. Tendrías que ofrecerle un trabajo excepcional que opaque al de Kabuto si quieres su atención.

—Es imposible —rodó los ojos—. Le dije que necesitaba ayuda para despertarlos a todos, pero ella me rechazó por completo. Además, fue muy clara, y no quiere verme.

—Podríamos ir por ese aspecto, en realidad —murmuró, mientras pensaba en sus opciones—. Hey, ¿a qué te refieres con el asunto de que no quiere verte? Es decir, sé los motivos, pero no recuerdo haberla escuchado decir eso.

—Lo hizo antes, cuando ella y yo nos reunimos. Dijo que no quería que me presentara frente a ella.

—Oh, la historia de que te puso en tu lugar —Sasuke levantó una ceja—. Sakura iba a contármelo, pero, con todo lo que pasó, lo olvidé por completo. Así que tú tendrás que hacerlo.

—No tiene importancia. Es otro de sus motivos para estar enojada.

—¿Hay más? —se burló—. Cuéntamelo todo, porque vas a necesitar mi ayuda, y mientras más sepa, mejor podré ayudarte.

—Solo eres una cotilla.

—¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

—Está bien, está bien —cedió, para acercarse a la cama y sentarse—. El día que Sakura murió, ella me dijo algo con su último aliento. Sé que fue algo importante y que lo mantuve en mi mente todo el tiempo que viví en el mundo ninja, pero no logro recordarlo —se encogió de hombros—. Es como si el destino me odiara.

—¿No recuerdas las últimas palabras de tu esposa moribunda? Pero qué decepción…

—Ni lo digas —suspiró con desesperación—. Sakura se enojó tanto por eso, que me dijo que no me presentara frente a su vista hasta que lo recordara. Pero como eso es más difícil de lo que parece, simplemente no he podido hacerlo. Solo puedo enfrentarla de nuevo cuando lo recuerde.

—Oh, pues eso es muy conveniente.

—¿Cómo va a ser conveniente? —exclamó, desquiciándose en la impaciencia.

—Lo es —aseguró, con insistencia—. Yo te lo diré: yo sí recuerdo cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura. Tú me lo contaste entonces, Sasuke.

 **[Continuará…]**


	13. Chapter 13

Responden muy rápido, oigan. Lo hacen tan rápido que me hacen sentir mal cuando no les respondo de inmediato D: Así que he estado haciendo un esfuerzo por tener uno o dos capítulos adelantados para subir. Cuando me demoro, suele ser porque estoy ocupada con la uni, el trabajo, o todo (?) O porque no escribí aun el capítulo... pero me esfuerzo para que no sea así. En cualquier caso, aquí está su espacio para reviews ;D

 **Fanii Villa:** ¡Karin es la mejor amiga de Sasuke! Ahora que Naruto no puede ayudarle en esta aventura, decidí que otra persona tan cercana a él era ella y, por fortuna, pertenecen al mismo clan ;D En cuanto a Sarada... creo que tengo que guardarme mis comentarios al respecto, porque no quiero adelantar nada ~

 **DULCECITO311:** Sasuke tiene un gran trabajo por delante, pues tiene que compensar muchas cosas. Ama a su mujer con todo su ser, y Sakura no ha dejado de quererlo, pero eso no significa que vaya a ponérsela fácil ~

 **rossylopez2108:** Te odio, te amo. Te amo, te odio. ¡Ay, como odio amarte! (?) Okno. Pues me alegra, porque es el propósito 7w7 En cuanto a Karin: ella es genial. La cosa es que ella acepta que en realidad su amor por Sasuke se remite, más bien, a un capricho. Por otra parte, si alguien debe sentir afinidad por Sakura, esa es Karin. Tú sabes, intentó matar a ambas y eso (?) Okya. Tienen una amistad muy fuerte, basada en la sororidad. Siento que Karin está para ayudar a ambos, antes que ayudar a Sasuke. Ella puede ser su mejor amiga, pero hace lo que cree que es mejor para todos, no solo para los caprichos del Uchiha xD

 **Aaramath24:** Siento que ya hice costumbre la tristeza en los capítulos, tanto que este capítulo va a sentirse mil veces más relajado xD No porque carezca del aspecto triste, sino que porque no está tan fuerte (?) Pasé los traumas para el siguiente hahaha

 **xXKushinaXx:** Pos aquí está, oiga (?) Pero no la voy a poner tan fácil, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA —inserte Elmo con llamas detrás aquí—.

 **alissea85:** Oye, tranquilo, viejo —inserte meme de Drake Bell aquí—. No me ofende en lo más mínimo, comprendo que saques tus conclusiones. Yo hago lo mismo, aunque usualmente nadie me pela (?) Creo que no voy a poder responderte, por no adelantar información. Lo del comportamiento: Sakura se refiere a que todos los que conocieron siguen un patrón. Naruto y Hinata están juntos, Temari y Shikamaru también, los respectivos padres de cada uno. No se dieron los mismos eventos, pues este mundo no ofrece el tipo de vida que el anterior, no hay necesidad de pelear. En la vida anterior, la familia de Sasuke fue asesinada por Itachi, quien quería proteger la aldea. Sin aldea, no hay qué proteger, no hay odio, no hay distancia con su familia, no hay asesinato. Fuera de esos pequeños detalles que la vida anterior les dificultaba, todo lo demás ha sido una imitación de su comportamiento anterior, ¿me explico? Eso justifica que muchas personas sigan vivas. Espero que me pueda dar a entender con esto ~

 **Xiaochypatia:** Es que cuando estaba chiquita, me mordió un dablillo y estoy a medio camino de mi transformación en demonio (?) Se suponía que su suicidio no fuera presenciado por nadie, pero dije, MEH. VAMO' A METERLE DRAMA AQUÍ. Y salió solito y sin presiones UuU Luego me dije a mí misma, "creo que se te está pasando la salsa en los tacos", y escribí este capítulo sin tanto drama xD Ahora, lo que dices de Sarada, no había considerado mucho el incluirlo por aquí, pero quizá lo haga en la andada. Si quiero volver a tocar la fibra sensible que representa esa criatura, desde su perspectiva, pero no lo tengo agendado (notese que tengo una lista de material para cada capítulo lol). Voy a buscarle un espacio, porque lo amerita 7w7

 **Hana No Himitsu:** Gracias ; w ; Pero, dado el caso, Sasuke tampoco es una perite en dulce. Él tuvo a sus chicas y, aunque no era consciente, él siguió con su vida. A Sakura le tomó muchos golpes hacerlo, y algo le he metido a su personalidad de mí misma. Sinceramente, en su posición, yo no habría esperado tanto —inserte meme de Yao Ming aquí—. En su lugar, lo habría superado hace mucho. A ella le tomó un shock muy fuerte decidirlo, e intenta mantener su decisión.

Bueno, no puedo decir muchas cosas más al respecto. Creo que eso se estará aclarando para ustedes en el paso de los capítulos. Deseo que en verdad lo disfruten, y no shippeen a Karin con Sasuke, nonononononono (?) Ella recuperó la memoria y perdió el interés, o cualquier asomo que quede de ello. En fin, disfrútenlo mucho ~

* * *

Ahí estaba. La desconocida del espejo le miraba de nuevo, directamente a los ojos, mientras un poco de luz se colaba a la habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama a mitad de la noche cuando se encontró a esa mujer extraña. Entre ambas existía una relación extraña de rivalidad pues, aunque fueran idénticas, estaba claro que tenían intereses muy distintos. Al final, era siempre esa mujer la que triunfaba, la que la convencía de lo que debía hacer con su vida. De alguna forma, Sakura Haruno había sucumbido ante el reflejo que le acusaba de ser una mujer débil, que muy poco pudo hacer por sí misma—y por sus seres queridos— en la vida anterior. No había nadie más juzgándola, excepto por esa mirada jade reflejada en el espejo, de la que era dueña una extraña, y que le escrutaba con una atención clínica, apuntándole los defectos por telepatía. Sakura siempre la escuchaba, siempre se creía lo que tenía que decir, ella se había convertido en su conciencia y, aun así, se despreciaban la una a la otra, pero al menos la extraña del espejo estaba luchando y arreglando las cosas. No como la mujer que residía en ese cuerpo reencarnado…

Un movimiento en la cama obligó a la pelirrosa a olvidarse de su enemiga mortal. Se volvió por inercia, mirando al albino que la buscaba con sus manos y que, al no encontrar un cuerpo recostado para abrazar, había terminado por despertarse, o algo así. Sakura se avergonzó de saberse la culpable de que Kabuto separara los párpados, con una vista miope que le obligaba a apretarlos, en un intento de enfocarla. Era muy temprano para causarle esas molestias—las dos de la mañana—, pensó. Él debía seguir cansado de su visita con el doctor Orochimaru y, aun así, se preocupaba por tener su cuerpo cálido, porque necesitaba robarle ese candor. Ella no era estúpida, lo entendía a la perfección, la necesidad de Kabuto, su propia necesidad, al menos hasta que ambos pudieran volverse independientes. Al final, ella sonrió avergonzada, para deslizarse de vuelta adentro de las sábanas, acomodándose sobre su costado izquierdo y acurrucándose en la cama, un poco más cerca de ese hombre. Él no había tenido que decir nada, pues ella actuó como redención para no molestarlo más. La miró a los ojos, con esa escasa distancia, y se quedó en silencio mientras admiraba su rostro a oscuras. Era bonita. Siempre lo había sabido, lo había aceptado. No le sorprendía que ese rostro se hubiese convertido en semejante distracción.

—Debería hacerte mi esposa —comentó él, de la nada, con una voz grave de recién despertar. Ella no evitó reírse por lo bajo.

—No sabes de qué estás hablando —acusó Sakura, para acercarse un poco más—. Nunca he sido buena para cocinar, y aunque podría ser una buena madre, no podrías vivir con criaturas corriendo a tu alrededor —bueno, en teoría, estaba mintiendo—. No me quieres de esposa.

—Te equivocas —corrigió él, para suspirar—. Tu apellido es favorable. Me abrirías muchas puertas, aunque tú odies eso. Yo podría aprovecharlo.

—¿No te bastará nunca? —cuestionó, para luego cerrar sus ojos—. Lo has hecho los últimos dos años, Kabuto. Nuestra relación ha sido más un contrato de empleo para mí, con los beneficios de utilizar la influencia de mi apellido para ti. No es nada nuevo.

—No me estás entendiendo, Sakura —ella volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse los de él, demasiado cerca ahora—. Los pequeños favores dejaron de ser suficiente.

—¿Y quieres solucionarlo con el matrimonio? —enarcó una ceja—. No necesitas darme un anillo para que te ayude, y lo sabes. Lo haré de manera incondicional —se encogió de hombros—. Justo como tú me ayudaste a mí.

—Te adoro —susurró él, para besarle la frente—. Eres mi salvación.

—Te estás robando mis líneas —bromeó, para ser afianzada por los brazos fuertes del mayor, que la atrajo a su pecho.

—Vas a solucionarme la vida.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —Sakura le abrazó de vuelta—. Ahora duerme, Kabuto. Hay muchas cosas por hacer, a partir de mañana. Entenderás lo difícil que es formar parte de esta familia.

—Kizashi Haruno…

—Mi padre —corrigió la pelirrosa—, va a ser muy duro, pues cualquiera que esté relacionado conmigo debe ser capaz de tolerarlo. Y si quieres tener este vínculo eterno, entonces más vale que te acostumbres.

—Matrimonio.

—Familia.

 **Capítulo Trece: Sacramento**

Karin no pudo creerlo cuando lo vio pasar frente a sus ojos. Kabuto Yakushi iba al mismo paso que Kizashi Haruno, mientras que ella los seguía—acompañada por Shin— al menos cinco pasos detrás, como la asistente que era. Le bastó mirar el cuadro para entender que esa no era una visita profesional: el padre de Sakura se había enterado de que su hija tenía una relación de casi dos años, y que no se lo había dicho. ¿Cómo lo supo? Conocía al sujeto. Lo había visto en un congreso, así como le había conocido en Konoha, y por medio de su hija. Ese tipo no era el tipo de persona que mostraba un semblante de desagradado en todo momento, pero, tratándose de ese hombre, estaba claro que no se sentía complacido. Aun cuando Sakura decidió casarse con Sasuke Uchiha, él se mostró con ese semblante durante semanas antes de aceptarlo. Inclusive el día de la boda tenía el entrecejo fruncido con tanta fuerza que—le parecía— se iba a quedar marcado de por vida. Claro, eso le duró muy poco, y no pudo seguir negando que su hija pertenecía al clan Uchiha cuando ellos le dieron una nieta por la cual cayó rendido. Ese era justo el mismo cuadro que entonces… odio.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Karin cuando se percató. Aquello no podía ser una buena señal y, después de verlos, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Sasuke Uchiha, sacándole de la clase después de cinco insistencias. Por supuesto, él estaba furioso por los actos de la pelirroja, o lo estuvo hasta que escuchó lo que tenía que contarle por teléfono. Después de colgar esa llamada, Sasuke solo volvió a la clase para recoger sus pertenencias, y luego salió para ir a la facultad de medicina en el auto, donde Karin abordó su vehículo, escapándose también de las clases que le correspondía. Los dos se apresuraron en el auto y, sin avisarle a nadie, se estacionaron en un edificio de oficinas, tomaron el ascensor, y llegaron a un despacho privado, donde se pasaron a la secretaria por el arco del triunfo y siguieron su camino hasta la oficina principal. Por supuesto, la mujer conocía a Sasuke, pero no por eso dejó de sorprenderse de que la pasara completamente por alto y entrara a la habitación, abriendo la puerta, irrumpiendo por completo.

—¡Itachi! —exclamó, mientras entraba—, ¿te importaría decirme qué caraj…? —pero se detuvo en el camino, pues era claro que interrumpían algo.

—¿Sasuke? —las manos de Itachi estaban sosteniendo una cintura delgada, mientras que sus labios tuvieron que frenar las atenciones amorosas, para poder mostrarse sorprendido de la repentina interrupción—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh —los rostros de dos mujeres jóvenes y un muchacho se colorearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que ambas chicas se ocultaron, cada una detrás de uno de los hermanos—. Disculpa. Yo no…

—Venga —suspiró, con exasperación—. No actúen como niños. Sé que se vieron hace mucho tiempo, se conocen —la mirada de Itachi llegó hasta la mujer que se escondía en su espalda, buscando protección—. Izumi, él es Sasuke, mi hermano. Solía llorar cada que lo cargabas.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó ella, asomándose sobre el hombro del Uchiha—. ¡Oh, pero si es Sasuke-kun!

—¿Izumi? —repitió Karin, mirando de la misma forma que la otra chica hizo en un principio, aunque ahora parecía menos tímida, no como los dos universitarios.

—Ella es… la novia de Itachi.

—¡¿LA QUÉ?!

—Pero mírate —soltó, ahora más tranquila, mientras se acercaba y medía la diferencia entre sus alturas—. Te has convertido en todo un hombre, ¿quién lo diría? Apuesto a que no me recuerdas, pero tú llorabas si cualquier persona que no fuera Itachi te sostenía.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —se burló Karin, asomándose a un costado—. Sabía que tenías un fuerte complejo por tu hermano, pero venga.

—Lloraba todo el tiempo —se encogió de hombros, aprovechando la broma—. ¿No lo hace ahora?

—Eso dejó de suceder hace mucho tiempo —contestó el aludido, exasperado—. Pero recuerdo a la perfección cómo perseguías a mi hermano por todas partes —ella dio un respingo al escucharlo.

—Ya basta, ustedes —interrumpió Itachi, al notar que ella se avergonzaba de esa parte de su pasado, siendo quien actuó como un adulto ahí—. Como te había dicho, Sasuke: Izumi vino de visita por un tiempo. Planeaba invitarte a cenar más tarde, pero te adelantaste. De cualquier forma, me sorprende tu visita. ¿No tienes clase?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Karin, al recordar su verdadero propósito—. Nos olvidamos por completo.

—Es cierto —el semblante del menor cambió drásticamente—. Itachi, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo Kizashi Haruno en Japón?

—¿Está en Japón? —preguntó, aunque no muy sorprendido.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —gruñó él, a lo que Izumi retrocedió, hasta acercarse a Itachi—. ¿Por qué el padre de mi mujer está aquí?

—¿Su mujer? —cuestionó ella, con un poco de sorpresa—. Vaya… Sasuke-kun no parece el tipo de chico que es posesivo con sus novias.

—No tienes ni idea —tiró Karin, con cinismo.

—¿No vas a responderme, Itachi? —las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia el aludido, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Admito que tuvimos una charla hace un par de días —se encogió de hombros—. No me contuve para comentarle que había conocido al novio de Sakura hace no mucho, e inmediatamente hizo un drama. Dijo que vendría a Japón para conocer al infeliz, y no me sentí con ánimos de detenerlo.

—¿Estás intentando joderme?

—Al contrario —aseguró—. Si alguien puede convencer a Sakura de dejar esa relación, esa persona es su padre. Creí que ese era nuestro objetivo.

—¿Separarlos? —Izumi abrió los ojos de sorpresa—. Es decir, ¿no es la novia de Sasuke-kun?

—Precisamente —admitió el pelinegro, hacia su pareja—. Para resumir: podríamos decir que es su crush, y estamos confabulando para que ella termine con su actual novio.

—Oh, vaya.

—¡No lo resumas de una forma tan absurda! —exigió Sasuke, aunque a Karin le hizo bastante gracia el escuchar aquello—. ¿Qué pasa si eso se sale de control? ¿Y si él termina por aprobarlo?

—Kizashi Haruno no te aprobaría a ti, ¿qué te hace pensar que aprobará a Kabuto Yakushi?

—Te recuerdo que Sakura Haruno no es el tipo de persona que le pide permiso a sus padres para casarse —una vez más, habló entre gruñidos.

—Te estás reflejando.

—¡Claro que me estoy reflejando! —poco a poco, Sasuke perdía la paciencia—. ¡Es mi mujer de la que estamos hablando!

—No sé si llamarla tu mujer sea lo correcto, Sasuke-kun.

—Eso es cierto —complementó Itachi.

—¡Saben a qué me refiero!... Excepto tú, Izumi. No lo entenderías.

—A mí me suena a que quieres separar a una pareja perfectamente feliz y próxima al compromiso porque estás encaprichado con la chica.

—Excelente resumen —admiró el novio.

—¡Que dejen de resumirlo!

—De cualquier forma, Sasuke —finalmente, Itachi se mostró serio—. ¿Qué pudieron haber visto en los Haruno para alarmarse así? Lo conozco bien, y me aseguré de pintarle las cosas de modo en que sea ventajoso para nosotros. Él no aceptará a Kabuto.

—Sakura se va a desquiciar donde se entere —agregó la pelirroja, haciendo acto de presencia a un lado de Sasuke—. ¿Qué haremos si esto no termina siendo ventajoso?

—Lo será —aseguró el mayor—. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

—Sacar a Kabuto del camino no será suficiente —agregó su hermano—. ¿Lo entiendes, Itachi? No va a servir de nada si no podemos hacer que Sakura cambie de parecer.

—Déjalo en nuestras manos —en ese momento, no fue Itachi quien respondió—. Itachi y yo veremos si podemos ayudarte de otras formas, Sasuke-kun. De momento, ¿por qué no te preocupas por la cena?

—El señor Haruno seguro se quedará un par de días. Haz un espacio en tu agenda para mañana.

—¿Y qué es lo que ustedes, tórtolos, podrían hacer? —preguntó, con escepticismo, el menor de los hermanos Uchiha.

—Yo no menospreciaría el poder del amor~

[…]

Mesa para seis. Se puso a su disposición un lugar cerca de la ventana, en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Tokio. No se trataba de un último piso y, de cualquier forma, uno podría ver la ciudad por los grandes ventanales. Había llegado a la ciudad para instalarse con un estilo occidental y, al tratarse de platillos gourmet, era objeto de éxito para los gustos de los grandes empresarios. No cualquiera conseguía un lugar ahí, pero no cualquiera era Itachi Uchiha: el abogado que tendía su mano a los más desafortunados y se sustentaba con una cartera de clientes adinerados. No era la primera vez que se sentaba en ese restaurante, por supuesto. Además, ahora que había mencionado que le acompañaría uno de los cirujanos favoritos de la ciudad, terminaron dándoles una mesa excelente, cerca de los ventanales y algo apartada del cúmulo de personas, aunque se tratara de uno o dos metros. Le reservaron con mucha alegría de recibirlos, así que debían ir con la presentación apropiada, lo que no era un problema para un hombre que acostumbraba los trajes en su día a día, aunque no esperaba lo mismo de su joven hermano menor. De cualquier forma, él se presentó con su hermosa pareja, Izumi. Llevaba un vestido escogido cuidadosamente por Itachi, y lo lucía bastante bien. Por supuesto, tenía el cuerpo de un miembro de la policía. Era entregada a su empleo, así que su estado físico era intachable. Precisamente por eso él no se atrevería nunca a escogerle algo demasiado revelador, así que la acompañó para comprarle un elegante vestido negro, que cubría hasta su clavícula y era largo. Tenía un sutil escote de espalda que no bajaba más allá de la zona dorsal. Además, con su cabello largo y lacio, apenas era notable ese detalle, pues se negó rotundamente a que lo luciera con un peinado alto. Ella se atrevió a reírse por su carácter celoso, pero accedió. Igual, el vestido era ceñido.

—Deberías cortarte el cabello —comentó ella, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hasta la coleta que sostenía el cabello de Itachi—. Justo aquí… donde está la goma.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó él, mirándola. Los dedos de ella bajaron hasta el cuello de su camisa gris, y se deslizaron hasta la corbata roja—. Siempre pensé que te gustaba mi cabello largo, y solo lo llevé un poco corto cuando era niño. No me imagino con el cabello corto.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió—. Pero, supongo que me gustaría ver un cambio en ti. Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien. Sigues siendo muy guapo, y serás siempre motivo de envidia para las otras chicas. No me importa. Además, es suave.

—Dejaste ya de tocar mi cabello, Izumi —por supuesto, sus dedos estaban bailando sobre la piel de la mano del pelinegro.

—¡Mmhm! —un carraspeo bastante obvio los sacó de su momento—. Lamento interrumpirlos.

—Sasuke —admiró su hermano mayor, mientras alzaba la vista para encontrarse con él. Justo como le había indicado, Sasuke se había vestido para la ocasión. A diferencia de su hermano, no era el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por corbatas, y apenas había flaqueado para ponerse un saco.

—Disculpen la demora —comentó Karin—. Sasuke resultó ser más exigente con mi atuendo que con el suyo mismo.

—Estuvo insistiendo en venir con jeans, por una hora —replicó el aludido, con un tono desesperado, antes de acomodar la silla para la pelirroja—. Literalmente, tuve que sacar todo de su closet para encontrar un vestido decente.

—Exageras.

—Es lo que usó en la graduación del bachillerato —dijo él, refunfuñando, antes de tomar asiento a un lado de ella—. Y llevó eso cuando se enteró de que yo llevaría corbata azul marino.

—Prácticamente, los chicos me obligaron —se encogió de hombros. Ella lucía un conjunto a dos piezas, con falda corta circular y un top que abrochaba al cuello, con tela de encaje brillante encima y descubierto desde los hombros. Mostraba un poco de piel al vientre, pero era elegante.

—Luces exquisita —apremió Izumi, al otro lado de la mesa redonda e inclinándose sobre la misma, ante lo que Karin sonrió—. Y me gusta tu broche.

—Tú también —contestó, emocionada—. Debiste recoger tu cabello y…

—Así está bien —interrumpió Itachi. Ellas se miraron entre sí y rieron bajo, mientras Sasuke tomaba un lugar en la mesa, entre Karin e Itachi.

—¡Pero qué particular escenario! —exclamó una voz madura.

En un acto reflejo, los cuatro alzaron sus miradas para encontrarse con ellos. Un hombre cuya edad estaría amenazando con llegar a los cincuentas llevaba del brazo a una joven a la que superaba con al menos su misma edad. La cabellera de Kizashi Haruno era más opaca que el rosado alegre de Sakura, y mucho más descuidada. Era claro que solo un hombre como él tendría tan poco cuidado de su aspecto, aunque se trataba de un doctor. Lucía desaliñado, y el vello facial tampoco lo favorecía mucho. De cualquier forma, él vestía de traje, y parecía que no era algo adecuado para su estilo. Resultaba ser muy diferente de la señorita que caminaba tan naturalmente de su brazo, con su cabello cayendo a ondas sobre sus hombros y un maquillaje muy natural. Ella usaba un vestido adorable de tirantes, de color blanco. Estaba colmado de perlas falsas en la parte superior, hasta la cintura, donde un listón del mismo color las interrumpía para dar rienda suelta a una falda pomposa de telas transparentes que le cubrían hasta donde empezaban las pantorrillas, y sus zapatillas de tirantes eran igual de delicadas que su estilo. Tenía una pulsera de perlas reales en la muñeca derecha, y más que lucir como una joven universitaria independiente, parecía la hija ideal de un orgulloso padre, que la llevó a sentarse junto a Izumi en un gesto solemne y casi teatral. Ella lo hizo, y miró a su padre hacia arriba, para dedicarle una sonrisa antes de que él se sentara.

—¡Te ves encantadora, Sakura! —admiró Karin, un poco sorprendida de lo que encontraba un atuendo poco común en ella.

—Claro —atendió su padre, ya sentado al lado de la pelirroja—. ¡Yo mismo lo elegí!

—Solo mi padre me haría vestir algo tan cursi —se quejó ella, aunque era cierto. Lucía radiante, pero era casi el mismo atuendo que le hubiesen puesto siendo una niña.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó entonces él—. Eres mi niña preciada, siempre me gustará verte con atuendos inocentes —se encogió de hombros—. Tu estilo de diario está bien, pero así eres como una diosa etérea.

—Ya basta, papá… me estás avergonzando.

—Ese suele ser el trabajo de los padres, Sakura —agregó Itachi, atento. Su mano había subido a la de su compañera, y los dos pelirrosa prestaron especial atención.

—A todo esto, Itachi —empezó Kizashi—, me dijiste que querías aprovechar para presentarme a algunas personas, pero esto parece una reunión familiar —bromeó—. Sabíamos que tendríamos compañía, y no pretendo ser grosero, pero ¿de qué va todo esto?

—Lamento mi falta de educación, y no está equivocado —admitió, antes de extender su mano con dirección a su hermano, a su izquierda—. Él es mi hermano menor, Sasuke.

—Es un placer, señor Haruno —habló el menor, con cuidado. Por supuesto, ya lo conocía. No iba a fingir que no tenía cierta cautela con él, pues en su vida anterior fue un suegro poco accesible, hasta que Sarada nació. Esa niña se convirtió en la luz para muchos.

—Mi hermano se prepara en leyes. Al igual que yo, será abogado —le explicó, antes de dirigir la atención con su mano a la castaña a su lado—. Y ella es Izumi. Es oficial de policía en nuestro pueblo, aunque se está preparando para convertirse en detective y venir a Tokio —le explicó, antes de mirarla atentamente—. Es mi pareja.

—¡Vaya! —admiró él, con energía—. ¡Una hermosa dama! La tenías bien escondida, ya estaba comenzando a dudar de ti.

—¡Padre! —exclamó Sakura, a modo de réplica, en voz baja.

—Está bien —aseguró él—. Mi madre dijo lo mismo. Claro, me he tomado el tiempo en presentarla con mis padres.

—Y a ésta encantadora señorita ya la conozco —comentó él, hacia Karin.

—Es un placer saludarlo de nuevo, señor Haruno —Karin le saludó con un pequeño grado de nerviosismo—. Tuve el placer de verlo por la facultad recientemente, pero no me di el tiempo para saludarlo. Discúlpeme.

—Razonable: eres estudiante de medicina. Uno esperaría que estén bien ocupados —decidió, antes de suspirar—. Y que no se consigan novios de los que nunca hablarán a sus padres…

—Papá, ya hablamos sobre esto…

—¡Me alegra mucho haber tenido que venir a Tokio! Mira, que enterarme por mis colegas y no por mi propia hija —mentía. Él estaba encubriendo a Itachi, pero Sakura no era tonta.

—Es una sorpresa que el doctor Yakushi no los haya acompañado —comentó Sasuke, encendiendo una alarma en la pelirrosa—. Su presencia no habría sobrado en la mesa, me parece. Es un individuo respetable, si no me equivoco.

—Así que lo conoce, joven Uchiha —la voz de Kizashi fue un poco rencorosa—. No tengo fuerzas para criticar su habilidad, pero no sé cuán respetable es que no se acerque al padre de su novia.

—Papá…

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró él, para tranquilizarse—. En fin, ¿por qué no pedimos la carta? Aunque estoy cansado de la comida occidental, me vendrá bien algo mientras sea de mi país.

—Debí haber escogido algo más nacional. Mis disculpas.

—¡Está bien, está bien, Itachi! —sonrió enorme—. Comencemos por ver la carta del bar, no puedo esperar por probar un buen sake.

—Papá.

—Oh, por favor. Te pareces a tu madre —aquejó él, con un puchero en sus labios.

—Me tomé la libertad de comprar un par de botellas de su sake favorito —intervino el mayor de los pelinegros—. Está esperando en mi departamento, para después de la cena.

—Oh, Itachi. Sakura debería de dejarse de tonterías con un médico y escoger a un hombre como tú, que consciente a su padre… Sin ofender, encantadora Izumi —Sakura no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, avergonzada. Izumi, por su cuenta, rio ante el comentario.

—Tienes a un padre muy gracioso —le dijo bajo, a Sakura—. Pero no se preocupe, señor Haruno. Aún hay esperanza: Sasuke-kun, el hermano menor de Itachi, sigue disponible.

—¿Lo está? —el hombre volvió su mirada hacia el aludido, quien dio un respingo—. ¿Karin?

—Oh, no, por Dios —bufó ella, sacudiendo su mano frente a su rostro—. Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde el bachillerato. Es inimaginable para mí algo así.

—Y yo no necesito que hagan de casamenteros —interrumpió Sakura, entonces—. Papá, ya lo hablamos. Por favor, ¿podríamos dejar el tema por un rato? Me están avergonzando. Al menos, quisiera poder cenar en calma.

—Tiene razón —inesperadamente, fue Sasuke quien la apoyó—. Por más que pueda interesarme esa oferta, Sakura ya tiene a alguien esperándola en casa.

—¿En casa? —las cejas de Kizashi se alzaron.

—Papá…

—¿Cómo que en casa?

—Dios, ya hablamos de esto.

[…]

Inesperadamente, la velada fue magnífica. Siguió un curso natural y, por algún motivo fuera del entendimiento de Sakura y Sasuke, Kizashi Haruno demostró cierta afinidad por el menor de los hermanos Uchiha. Se atrevió a invitarlo de visita a Norte América, y a aconsejarlo para que fuera un gran profesionista. Por supuesto, hizo lo mismo con la mayoría de los presentes, exceptuando a su propia hija. Al terminar la cena, y pese a la insistencia de Sakura por rechazar la invitación, el grupo de seis terminó en el lujoso apartamento de Itachi Uchiha, vestidos elegantemente y bebiendo algunas copas en la sala. Fueron Izumi, Karin y Kizashi los más entusiastas, mientras que Sakura insistió que no podía beber ya que tenía trabajo por la mañana. Sasuke aseguró que él llevaba el auto, e Itachi accedió a beber un poco, aunque él era el tipo de persona que se alejaba de los excesos. Les tomó media hora el convertir la idea de "beber solo un par de copas" en una borrachera escandalosa. Karin se olvidó de los modales con el alcohol, e Izumi se hizo buena amiga de ambos en ese corto lapso. Mientras tanto, Sasuke había entrado al baño con la esperanza de no tener que escuchar las absurdas charlas casamenteras de la sala y, cuando salió, se percató de que Sakura había desaparecido. De no ser por la corriente de aire que sopló en su nuca, entonces nunca se habría dado cuenta de que ella estaba en la terraza, recargada en la baranda. Su vestido y su cabello se movían con el aire, en una escena bastante cliché, que no dejó de hacer latir su corazón por ese simple detalle. Así, al pelinegro le tomó un instante tomar una frazada pequeña y salir junto con ella, sorprendiéndola al cubrir sus hombros.

—Vas a pescar un resfriado. En éste piso y a esta hora, los vientos son helados —fingió que no había motivos más allá que eso para su gesto, pero ella lo conocía bien.

—Habrías dicho lo mismo en ese entonces —soltó ella, con una sonrisa de aspecto nostálgico, pero sin afán de atacarlo. Era claro que ella estaba tranquila en ese momento—. Fingirías demencia, y después me acompañarías en silencio. Ni siquiera me tocarías.

—No era el mejor esposo en ese entonces.

—Eras perfecto para mí —contestó, mientras sostenía con sus manos la frazada, a modo de abrazarse a sí misma—. No podía quejarme. Yo te conocía desde siempre. Sabía cómo eras cuando me casé contigo.

—Y aun así lo hiciste —admiró, imitando su posición contra la baranda, y alzando la mirada hacia la luna—. Me convertiste en alguien distinto.

—Yo no te convertí en nadie. Siempre fuiste así —se encogió de hombros, volviendo sus ojos hacia celeste, por igual—. ¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo y, todavía ahora, de vez en cuando… pienso que quizá nunca fuimos capaces de detener el Tsukuyomi infinito. Que esto es producto de eso.

—No puedo imaginar que esto sea un sueño ideal.

—Eso es cierto. En especial cuando esos tres ríen tan fuerte a nuestras expensas —suspiró, completamente rendida.

—Lo lamento —Sakura ni siquiera se sorprendió, ya se había acostumbrado a oírlo—. Fue Itachi quien llamó a tu padre. Él le contó sobre Kabuto. Sabía que él vendría aquí e intentaría hacer algo al respecto. Supongo que mi hermano no te conoce lo suficientemente bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si lo hiciera, entonces sabría que mi padre nunca fue un impedimento para mí, no en la vida pasada, como mínimo —se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía ni idea de que él lo había hecho. Lo confesó cuando Karin y yo fuimos a preguntarle.

—Está bien —por primera vez, ella pareció querer aceptar una oferta de paz de ese muchacho, lo que llamó la atención del moreno—. No me sorprendió, en realidad. Mi padre llamó cuando estaba tomando el avión, así que nosotros lo esperábamos.

—… Ya veo.

—De cualquier forma, no puedo culparlo —las manos de Sakura se apoyaron en la baranda, para separarse de ella y después quitarse de encima la frazada—. Es tu hermano. Sabemos que él ha hecho cosas increíbles con tal de que tú estés bien, no esperaría que fuera distinto en esta vida.

—Aparentemente, el amor no es suficiente para justificar las cosas que hacemos. Estoy comenzando a entenderlo.

—Está de tu lado —se encogió de hombros—. Al igual que Karin. Estoy segura de que, si Naruto estuviera despierto, él también estaría de tu lado —extendió la frazada hacia él, para devolvérsela, pues planeaba regresar al interior.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —la recibió, sin reparo alguno.

—Ellos siempre han estado de tu lado, Sasuke —Sakura le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta corrediza del balcón—. En esta vida, en la anterior. Ellos siempre lo hicieron, y siempre lo harán.

—Excepto tú.

—Excepto yo —se detuvo en la puerta—. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie: cuando uno está solo por suficiente tiempo, ya no necesita de ellos, ni lo hace por ellos.

—Tú tienes a alguien que te espera, de cualquier forma.

—Ah, puede ser —suspiró—. Pero eso no cambia nada. Como dije, ellos están de tu lado, siempre fue así. Mientras tanto, yo… estaré como debo estar, por mi cuenta. Es así como debe ser.

 **[Continuará…]**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, criaturas ~ Pues hice un esfuerzo por esperar, pero me ganó la ansia :v Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. No saquen conclusiones apresuradas 7w7

 **rossylopez:** Te va a tocar tener que leerlo hoy (?) Sobre tu pregunta, no sé, no sé. Nadie sabe, nadie supo (8

 **DULCECITO311:** Tengo la sensación de que me falta profundizar con Sakura, que el fanfic se ha enfocado muchísimo en la frustración de Sasuke, en parte porque he intentado hacer a Sakura más fría. No sé qué opinen ustedes, me gustaría sabers~

 **Guest:** Bienvenido de nuevo, creo! (?) Esto es hacer trampa :C Pero está bien, está bien. En fin, en cuanto a lo que dices, el fanfic planeo hacerlo un poco largo, y tengo intenciones de darle su papel también. Es muy feo dejarlo fuera si es el bueno del anime xD

Dicho eso... disfrútenlo!

* * *

—Mamá.

—¿Hn? —Sakura, que limpiaba la cocina, detuvo sus actos en un instante—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sarada?

—Mamá —volvió a empezar la criatura, aunque se detuvo un instante.

—Vamos, dilo —insistió la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa enorme.

—Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?

—Ya lo hablamos, cariño —ella, consciente de las emociones de hija, se secó las manos para volverse hacia ella e inclinarse un poco—. Papá se encuentra en una misión importante.

—Pero… ¿por qué nunca nos visita?

—Por ahora, no puede volver. Pero, todo el tiempo, papá envía cartas y regalos para ti, porque no quiere que te olvides de él, ¿sabes? Porque te ama mucho.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —aseguró, mientras le acomodaba su cabellera negra, para luego inclinarse a besarle la frente con amor—. Tu padre es un hombre que ama con todas sus fuerzas, y tú eres la persona a la que más ama en este mundo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —la pregunta, viniendo de una inocente criatura, hizo que su madre mostrara una expresión de sorpresa. Sarada apenas era capaz de formular preguntas de esa dificultad.

—¿De mí? —repitió, mientras lo pensaba—. De mí… yo creo que él me quiere mucho, también.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —se encogió de hombros—. Él no es un hombre que jugaría con mis sentimientos. Él es alguien que nos quiere bastante. Es por eso que él está allá afuera, protegiéndonos.

—Mamá, ¿crees que él volverá algún día?

—Por supuesto que sí —las manos de Sakura sostuvieron el cuerpo pequeño de su hija, a la que levantó y sostuvo sobre su cadera, mirándola al rostro—. Él vendrá y se quedará con nosotras por un largo, largo tiempo. Te traerá regalos, jugará contigo y te dirá cuánto te quiere.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Bueno, es que yo conozco muy bien a Sasuke-kun —la depositó sobre la mesa, con cuidado, para inclinarse un poco a su altura—. Él me prometió que volvería con nosotras, para cuidarnos y amarnos. Y, ¿te digo algo?

—¡Sí!

—Tu padre es un Uchiha —exclamó, en voz baja, dándole énfasis a sus palabras, como si se tratara de un héroe por ello—, justo como tú, Sarada. Y como Uchiha, él siempre cumple sus promesas.

 **Capítulo Catorce: Dicen que todos los caminos llevan a Roma**

Cuando abrió sus ojos, Sakura Haruno estaba en la sala del apartamento de su novio. Había tomado una siesta mientras él empacaba, en un montón de cajas plásticas, las conclusiones de su investigación con Orochimaru. El apartamento estaba colmado por documentos con y sin orden fijo, que ellos dos habían estado leyendo la última semana. Su padre se había ido hace tres días, y Kabuto no perdía el tiempo. Inclusive había dejado de ir al hospital, pues los trámites finales de aquél proceso eran mucho más importantes que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, para este momento, no era capaz de escuchar nada. No había páginas volteándose, carpetas forzándose, ni cajas cerrándose. Ella tuvo que sentarse en el sofá para asomarse al desayunador y descubrir que, en efecto, se encontraba sola. En ese sitio solo estaba Sakura Haruno y alrededor de veinte cajas con distintas etiquetas dispuestas a ser enviadas a un mismo domicilio. Ni rastro de Kabuto Yakushi, o de las llaves de su auto. Debía haber ido por más cajas, o empaque de burbujas, o algo necesario para continuar su tarea. Al final, ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, sin la esperanza de verlo volver pronto, pero la puerta principal igual se abrió.

—¿Sakura?

—En la cocina —contestó ella, mientras servía un vaso de agua para su consumo personal. Él la encontró, descalza y sin despertarse por completo, con el cabello alborotado.

—Traje comida.

—Oh, qué bueno. Muero de hambre —admitió, para acercarse a él y ayudarlo a disponer todo en la mesa—. ¿Cómo vamos con el empaque?

—Bien, de momento —aseguró él, mientras traía consigo un par de platos y vasos, entregándolos para su uso—. Terminé con los documentos que enviaré al doctor. También guardé algunos libros, y me tomé la libertad de sacarle copias a algunas de mis notas, para ti.

—Gracias, van a serme de mucha utilidad.

—¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien? —la mirada, detrás de las gafas de aumento del albino, fue de sincera preocupación. Ella le sonrió con diversión.

—¿Bromeas? Ya lo hemos hablado —afirmó, mientras ponía en los platos el contenido de las cajas de comida—. No es como que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, Kabuto. De cualquier forma, los dos sabíamos que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

—Aun así, fue bastante inesperado.

—Siempre quisiste aprovechar lo que mi apellido podría ofrecerte en "el negocio" —le recordó ella, acercándole un plato, antes de sentarse—. El momento ha llegado.

—Esperaba que fueras tú quien me diera estas oportunidades, no tu padre —respondió, tras emitir un suspiro de cansancio—. En realidad, supongo que es inevitable. Él vio a través de nosotros, y aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Justo como fue planeado.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No, nada —ella sonrió—. De cualquier forma, esto no se trata de mí. Se trata de tu carrera, y de cómo podrás potenciarla con ayuda de mi padre.

—Sí. Desde Norte América…

[…]

El lunes inmediato después de la visita de Kizashi Haruno, la renuncia de Kabuto Yakushi, a su trabajo en el hospital y al laboratorio del doctor Orochimaru, fue anunciada. Por supuesto, el círculo de la facultad de medicina se escandalizó con semejante información. Con el abandono a su trabajo, el laboratorio quedaba cerrado por tiempo indeterminado, aun cuando Sakura podía encargarse a la perfección de esa labor. Pero ella no era un médico titulado, ni tenía la confianza del científico que había pedido ese espacio a la universidad. Por lo tanto, el departamento de investigación dentro de la facultad tomó la decisión de cerrarlo y darle un plazo al doctor Orochimaru de quince días para decidir cómo iba a reemplazar a su subordinado. Todas las miradas se posaron en Sakura, quien no solo llevaba el apellido del mismo médico que había hecho una visita a ese laboratorio la semana anterior, sino que era la pareja pública del joven prodigio que abandonaba todo lo que había hecho en ese país. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tenía la confianza suficiente, ni le conocía tanto como para atreverse a preguntarle sobre el paradero del joven médico. Ninguno, excepto una pelirroja en específico, que no lo pensó dos veces antes de abordar a Sakura en el almuerzo.

—¿Qué pasó? —sus ojos se mostraron ansiosos cuando esas dos palabras fueron enunciadas, y Sakura detuvo el bocado que se aproximaba a su boca.

—Nada. ¿Qué pasó contigo?

—¡No bromees! —exclamó, en voz baja, para acomodarse a su lado y muy cerca de ella—. ¿Qué es todo esto de la renuncia de Kabuto? ¿Renunció a la medicina, acaso? Oh… ¿lo botaste y con ello le rompiste el corazón? No me digas que sí te amaba… ¿es esto por Sasuke? Lo es, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Sakura, agobiada por sus preguntas—. Mi padre se sorprendió con el trabajo de Kabuto, tanto que no se controló a sí mismo.

—¿Lo mató?

—Bromeas, ¿no? —ella enarcó una ceja ante sus palabras—. Le ofreció un trabajo, Karin. Al parecer, los occidentales carecen de muchas cosas que los orientales poseemos. Él no podía haberse negado, sería un imbécil.

—¿En serio? —por algún motivo, Karin pareció estar sorprendida—. Pero, ¿eso qué significa? Es decir, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?

—Por Dios —murmuró—. Eso significa que Kabuto se va. Su vuelo sale el viernes por la noche, y él trabajará con mi padre. Eso es todo lo que significa. Con un poco de suerte, mi padre va a terminar por aceptarlo cuando vea lo duro que trabaja, y eso facilitará las cosas.

—¿Las cosas? —las dos cejas de la pelirroja se alzaron—. Un momento, Sakura. ¿De qué cosas estás hablando ahora?

—Por todos los cielos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo la oportunidad de comer tranquilamente fuera de ese laboratorio, y lo único de lo que quieres hablar es del hecho de que mi novio, y jefe, se va a otro país. ¿No tienes nada mejor que contarme?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se encogió de hombros—. No quieres hablar de eso. Lo entiendo, no hablemos de eso. ¿De qué quieres charlar?

—No lo sé. Cuéntame algo interesante. ¿Qué acontece?

—A decir verdad, muy pocas cosas —rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, de un momento para otro, dio un respingo—. ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Escucha con atención, Sakura. El otro día, estaba espiando la conversación de Naruto con sus padres y…

—¿Espiar? ¿Haces eso?

—Muy seguido —aseguró—. En fin: estaba espiando la conversación de Naruto con sus padres, por teléfono. Tú sabes, estaba en su casa y Sasuke fue al baño o algo, así que lo escuché por accidente.

—Dijiste que estabas espiando…

—¡Detalles! El asunto es —continuó—: escuché noticias maravillosas. Todo apunta a que él está listo para dar el gran paso.

—¿Cuál paso?

—¡Una propuesta, Sakura! PRO-PU-ES-TA —exclamó Karin, algo que llevó a Sakura a mirarle con asombro—. Dijo algo sobre un anillo, que quería que fuera perfecto para Hinata.

—¿Bromeas?

—Claro que no. No es como que no sepamos que ellos van a hacerlo tarde o temprano —le restó importancia a lo que, un instante atrás, era una grandiosa noticia.

Sin embargo, Karin no supo lo que iba a detonar en ella con aquellas palabras. Como un remolino tempestuoso, la mente de Sakura sufrió un vuelco que la sumió en sus pensamientos. Imágenes de su vida anterior, palabras, rostros y panoramas volaron uno tras otro. El anuncio de su boda, el llanto de Lee en ese campo de batalla, las risas, un beso de amor, Sarada preguntando por su padre, el primer embarazo, la cita de juegos de sus hijos, la niña que quería ser Hokage, la muerte de Neji, la luna, Sasuke Uchiha diciendo que la amaba por primera vez, los golpes que la lanzaron al vacío, la mano que atravesó su cuerpo, la mano que tocó su vientre, aquellos ojos que poseían un poder superior, el chico zorro que perdía el control, la mujer que lloró mientras Sakura la sanaba, el chico rubio diciendo que estaba enamorado de su hija, el monstruo de diez colas, la vida de Hinata pendiendo de un hilo, su puño contra el suelo, una flor viniendo de las manos de Ino, su primer beso, las crueles palabras de Sasuke, la despedida de Naruto, el sacrificio de su maestra, el golpe en su nuca, la voz de su hija llamándola, el poder de Naruto y el Kyubi cooperando, el equipo siete por primera vez, las agujas que atravesaron el cuerpo de Sasuke, el frío de la montaña nevada, la mentira de amor que le dijo a su mejor amigo, el abrazo de su esposo en sus últimos momentos, el golpe en su frente. Un jadeo brotó de sus labios asustando a su amiga, que había estado hablando sin ser escuchada todo este tiempo. Karin detuvo todo lo que hacía y se aproximó a ver a Sakura, quien parecía haber estado sin respirar los últimos segundos y, finalmente, recuperaba el aliento.

—Cielos, Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Sasuke —su voz sin aliento brotó de entre sus labios, mientras ella sostenía su pecho con una expresión dolorosa—, llama a Sasuke Uchiha, ahora.

[…]

El auto de Sasuke Uchiha, además de estacionarse mal, lo hizo rompiendo varias leyes, también en el transcurso de su viaje. Escuchó las quejas de quienes presenciaron los chirridos de sus neumáticos, pero tenía mucha prisa para detenerse por eso. En su lugar, bajó del auto con su chaqueta y cerró la puerta tan rápido que ésta se atoró, devolviéndolo en el acto, en una escena bastante cómica para quienes lo veían. Su público se tardó tres segundos en darse cuenta de que era el popular joven de la facultad de derecho, haciendo el ridículo y moviéndose a mucha prisa una vez liberó su abrigo, para correr por los edificios y pasillos de medicina. Karin había llevado a Sakura a un cubículo de estudio, el cual pidió prestado, sabiendo que ahí nadie les molestaría, además de que no les sería posible discutir sin armar un alboroto. Para ella, fue matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Le había llamado al Uchiha, aprovechando el horario, y ahora ninguno de ellos tres entrarían a su siguiente clase, en vista de los hechos. También le había dado indicaciones por mensajería de texto, para que pudiera acudir e informarse. Claro, se ganó dos o tres regaños en el camino por andar a un paso muy acelerado y escandaloso, algo que no se permitía. Por fortuna, logró llegar al cubículo privado antes de que alguien hiciera algo con respecto a su actitud. Ahí estaba ella, recuperándose de un terrible episodio de su vida anterior, y aunque su rostro estaba pálido, no se comparaba con Sasuke, quien se había asustado tanto que por poco cometía algunas estupideces en el camino. Ahora, las dos mujeres lo miraban, agitado y sin aliento. Karin cerró la puerta detrás de él, con el propósito de que no les interrumpieran, y después le ofreció su botella de agua.

—Llegaste muy rápido —admiró ella, con un aire de burla en su voz—. No mataste a nadie de camino aquí, ¿o sí?

—Casi atropello a un perro —admitió, sentándose en una de las sillas—. Este cuerpo no tiene la condición que aparenta…

—Estás acostumbrado a un cuerpo entrenado para ser ninja —lo corrigió Sakura—. Te tomará un par de años volver a ese punto, o algunos meses el acostumbrarte a tu nuevo cuerpo. Depende de qué es lo que prefieras.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —en un instante, el foco de interés cambió—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que fue un episodio —contestó Sakura, mientras volvía su mirada a Karin—. Vi muchas cosas de nuestra vida anterior. Escuché mucho… fue como una revelación.

—Una revelación… ¿de qué?

—De lo que debemos hacer —admitió, para apoyarse en la mesa—. Creo que, para entenderlo, debes escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Le contaba a Sakura que escuché a Naruto hablando con sus padres —explicó Karin—. Él dijo, por teléfono, que esperaba que "el anillo" fuera del agrado de Hinata y su familia. Creo que él va a proponerle matrimonio dentro de poco.

—Después, ella dijo que era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano —concluyó la pelirrosa, a lo que Sasuke le miró—. ¿Puedes recordar en qué momento se casaron?

—Lo hicieron antes que nosotros —se encogió de hombros.

—Así es. También, Boruto nació poco antes que Sarada —ante sus palabras, Sasuke apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos, seña de que estaba pensando, posiblemente uniendo cabos con la nueva información—. ¿Qué pasa si me equivoqué?

—Ellos no han despertado —intervino Karin—, además, han estado juntos por un tiempo. Quizá, las conclusiones de que debían nacer como lo hicieron antes, están erradas.

—¿Qué hay de nuestra generación? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No lo sé. No puedo entenderlo —el entrecejo de Sakura se frunció—. Hemos estado repitiendo un patrón de comportamiento, pero ellos no están aquí. Yo soy consciente de que mi despertar pudo haber influido con Sarada, pero eso no justifica el caso de Boruto, o de los hijos de nuestros amigos.

—Temari y Shikamaru están juntos.

—Sai e Ino tienen una relación extraña, pero están en contacto. Si yo tuviera razón, entonces todos ellos deberían haberse casado, a estas alturas.

—Lo que significa…

—¿Y si me equivoqué? —el tono de Sakura se destrozó en los nervios—. Sasuke, ¿y si me equivoqué? ¿Y si ellos aún pueden alcanzarnos? ¿Qué pasa si hay otra condición para que vengan aquí?

—Entonces, quizá ya se cumplió, y no nos percatamos de ello.

—¡Viva! —exclamó Karin, con emoción. Los dos la miraron contrariados, y ella no detuvo su sonrisa a pesar de eso—. Eso significa que, si ustedes arreglan sus diferencias, entonces Sarada podrá venir con nosotros y…

—Son solo conclusiones apresuradas —interrumpió Sasuke—. No estamos seguros de que sea así, y probablemente no hay forma de que lo sepamos.

—Claro, no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos —insistió, animada.

—Pero, si tuve razón, entonces todo será peor —le explicó Sakura—. No podemos despertar a nuestros amigos, pues la pura idea de no ver a sus hijos los destruiría. Bajo esas circunstancias, si dejamos que las cosas sucedan y ya, tampoco podremos saberlo hasta dentro de años y, cuando lo sepamos, podría haber pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Tendríamos que esperar a que ellos se casen, Hinata se embarace, dé a luz y, si ese niño tiene ese nombre, tendríamos que asegurarnos que se trate de el mismo Boruto que entonces, el que se casó con nuestra hija —continuó el moreno—. Si, para entonces, Sakura y yo no hemos concebido a Sarada, estaríamos afectando directamente a sus vidas.

—Y suponiendo que yo esté dispuesta a procrear para ver a Sarada, si ese niño nace, pero resulta no ser Boruto Uzumaki —se detuvo, porque no podía imaginarlo.

—Nuestras esperanzas y esfuerzos se irían a la basura —al escuchar eso, Karin pareció caer en cuenta de qué hablaban—. No imagino que Sakura pueda verme a la cara. O Naruto, o cualquiera de ellos… no podría culparlos por odiarme.

—Como están las cosas, no puedo permitirme tomar ese rumbo —concluyó ella—. Hay muchas cosas que son importantes para mí y, aunque Sarada es mi prioridad, correr ese riesgo es…

—¡Es necesario! —exclamó la pelirroja—. Se trata de Sarada, ¿cómo pueden dudarlo?

—No estamos dudando —contestó Sasuke—. Haríamos lo que fuera por verla de nuevo, pero… no creo que puedas entender el temor.

—Es por eso que no podemos tomar ese camino.

—Y, ¿van a rendirse? ¿Así y ya? —la expresión de Karin no tuvo reparo en demostrar su rechazo, en considerar inaceptable esa decisión—. ¿No piensan hacer nada al respecto?

—En realidad, hay algo que podemos hacer sin afectarlos a ellos —cuando Sakura dijo eso, con un temple fuerte como el acero, tanto Karin como Sasuke la miraron con un gesto confuso en sus rostros, al punto de la incredulidad—. Me dijiste que fue Jiraiya quien te explicó todo.

—Sí, pero él dijo que no iba a intervenir. Me dejó claro que yo debía solucionarlo por mi cuenta.

—No creo que él sea el único que pueda ayudarnos —sus brazos se apoyaron en la mesa, y su mirada se cruzó con la se Sasuke—. Quedan dos de los tres legendarios guerreros.

—No tenemos que rendirnos.

—Si tenemos suerte, alguno de ellos podrá darnos respuestas —le explicó, con atención—. Solo tenemos que apresurarnos y encontrarlos.

—Jiraiya sabe dónde está Tsunade.

—Y yo sé dónde está Orochimaru.

—¡Un momento! —Karin interrumpió su atmósfera, así que ambos le miraron cuando ella exigió su atención—. ¿Significa que van a solucionar sus diferencias?

—Significa que vamos a pasarlas a segundo plano —Sakura miró de nuevo a Sasuke—. No podemos hacerlo si seguimos discutiendo como hasta ahora. Tenemos que ser capaces de trabajar en equipo y despertarlos, en caso de que sigan durmiendo.

—Todo dependerá de cómo sucedan las cosas, a partir de este punto.

—Y, aun así —la duda en su voz impacientó a Karin—, no estoy segura de que nuestros problemas puedan solucionarse, así nada más.

—¿Por qué no pueden intentarlo? —Karin sonó más como una niña haciendo berrinche, que como alguien buscando ver una bandera blanca entre ellos dos—. Ya van a trabajar juntos, solo tienen que poner un poco de su esfuerzo para que todo salga bien.

—No puedo volver a cambiar mi vida, solo por una sospecha —la desconocida del espejo había hablado en lugar de Sakura—. No voy a dejarlo todo, no así.

—Pero si Kabuto…

—Está bien, Karin —Sasuke no la dejó terminar—. Es decisión de Sakura, no nuestra. Sin embargo, debes saber que no me he rendido. No lo haré.

—No me hagas repetirme, Sasuke —la petición de Sakura fue, más bien, una advertencia.

—Karin me lo dijo —sin embargo, las dos quedaron heladas cuando las palabras de Sasuke se enunciaron, y la aludida sintió que Sakura se enfurecería de saberlo—. Gracias a ella, pude recordarlo Sakura. Tus últimas palabras.

Por fortuna para todos, Sasuke decidió no mencionar que también sabía sobre la confesión de Sakura, cuando dijo que lo amaba... aunque lo hizo entre líneas. Karin pudo respirar gracias a ello, pero comprendía que eso no la expiaba de culpas. Mientras tanto, un ambiente frío se había apoderado de la habitación, ahora que Sakura comprendía que él lo sabía. Un terror se hizo dueño de su cuerpo, pero no permitió que ellos lo notaran. Nadie debía saber que era débil, no debían darse cuenta de que estaba arrepentida de las palabras que le había regalado a su marido en esos segundos. Ese fue el motivo para que Sakura apretara sus manos, cerrara los ojos lentamente, respirara profundo, y volviera a abrirlos para mirarlo a los ojos. Que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, se dijo a sí misma, y se miraron el uno al otro por al menos treinta segundos, antes de que cualquiera rompiera el silencio. Estaba lista. No iba a temerle en ese momento decisivo.

—Lo que hice —fue Sasuke quien empezó a hablar—, no tiene relación con lo que me dijiste en ese momento, Sakura.

—Aunque digas eso…

—Yo ya había empezado a usar mi técnica cuando tú comenzaste a hablar —no la dejaría sentirse culpable del pecado que él había cometido—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que significaban tus palabras en ese momento. Tú no eres culpable de esto.

—Si no hubiese dicho lo que dije, entonces tú no lo habrías hecho. Comparto la culpa.

—No es así —mientras los escuchaba, Karin entendía la situación de Sakura, su temor silencioso, lo que callaba—. Yo tomé una decisión egoísta.

—El que digas esas cosas no va a cambiar la forma en la que me siento.

—Lo sé. Y no espero que me aceptes solo porque digo esto —su mano derecha se acercó a ella, pero Sakura retrocedió, recargándose en la silla y llevando sus manos cerradas a su regazo. Él no insistió, pues eso la agobiaría—. Tú no sabías lo que yo hacía, ¿cierto?

—… Me di cuenta cuando desperté.

—Tú no podrías tener la culpa de esto. ¿Lo entiendes?

—He estado pensando, y pensando. Llegué a la conclusión de que mis palabras te habrían convencido de hacer algo que tenías en mente, pero de lo que te contenías. No es tan sorprendente de imaginar, ¿no lo crees?

—Solo dijiste algo que cualquiera diría en esas circunstancias.

—"Esperaré por ti, querido. Estaré esperando" —repitió con calma, causándole un escalofrío a ambos, Karin y Sasuke—. ¿Cómo no malinterpretaste esas palabras?

—Yo ya te había atado a mí por la eternidad, y pensé que te habías dado cuenta cuando lo dijiste, pero no fue así —él se encogió de hombros—. Yo pensé que tú eras consciente de mi jutsu, y tú pensaste que yo lo hice por lo que dijiste. Ninguno de los dos sabía nada.

—Mira lo que sucedió aquí —se rio Sakura—. Esto es tan malo, que tenías que olvidarlo. De no ser por Karin, no sé cómo podríamos enfrentarnos ahora.

—No voy a pedirte una oportunidad, Sakura —sus propias palabras pesaban como el plomo—. En realidad, voy a pedirte que me sigas rechazando tanto como te sea posible. Es un castigo que merezco, es un castigo que necesito.

—¿Tu nueva redención?

—La redención que nunca tuve, que siempre merecí —respondió él—. Eres lo único por lo que debí haber luchado, pero nunca lo hice. Así que hazme sufrir, oblígame a hacer lo imposible por recuperarte. Te juro que lo arreglaré todo, que volverás a amarme como antes. Te daré a nuestra hija, una vez más.

—No tienes que pedirlo —murmuró ella, poniéndose de pie—. Conseguiré una cita con Orochimaru, y te avisaré cuando la tenga.

—Entiendo.

—Hasta entonces, no despiertes a nadie, Sasuke —ella tomó sus cosas, y se aproximó hacia la puerta, para abrirla—. No sabemos cuánto daño podríamos hacer.

[…]

Cuando Sakura Haruno llegó a su departamento, alguien la estaba esperando. Era una costumbre que tuvieran al menos una de las comidas del día juntos, aunque en las últimas semanas eso se había dificultado lentamente. La visita de Kabuto, a tan poco tiempo de tomar un avión hasta otro continente, era el reflejo de la culpa que sentía por irse. Ella no había pedido que él se presentara y, en realidad, tampoco lo esperaba. La verdad era que, aunque Sasuke y Karin tenían una mala impresión de él, Kabuto Yakushi era un hombre atento que se preocupaba por ella, que la quería, no importando de cuántas formas ellos se utilizaban entre sí. En ésta ocasión, él le había traído la cena, aunque en la mesa solo estaba lo suficiente para una persona, haciendo evidente que no planeaba quedarse a cenar. De cualquier forma, se miraron en silencio al encontrarse en el interior de su hogar, y al final ella dejó sus cosas en cualquier parte, mientras él depositaba dos llaves sobre la mesa en la que solían comer, desayunar o cenar.

—Una es de aquí —dijo él—, y la otra es de mi piso.

—Está bien, yo se la entregaré a tu casero cuando muevan tus cosas al almacén —caminó hacia él, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente—. Debo suponer que adelantaste tu salida. De lo contrario, no estarías aquí con las llaves.

—Mi vuelo sale en dos horas —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es bueno —aseguró ella—. Debes dar un paso adelante en tu carrera. Vas a triunfar, en lo que sea que hagas.

—No esperaba tener una despedida tan frívola.

—No voy a lanzarme a tus brazos como una colegiala —caminó hacia la mesa y revisó lo que él le había traído. Incluía algunos dangos en la bolsa—. Te quiero, pero no te amo con desesperación.

—Al menos seguimos de acuerdo con ello.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste, Kabuto?

—Sasuke Uchiha —ella aparentó muy bien que no le sorprendía—. ¿Es él quien va a suplirme a partir de ahora, Sakura?

—En realidad, esperaba que me permitieras fingir que sigo siendo tu novia, a distancia.

—¿No va en sentido contrario de tus planes con ese mocoso?

—Lo que quiero es evitar que él la vea tan fácil —sus manos se apoyaron en la mesa—. No quiero que lo intente. Quiero que, al verme, te vea a ti. Si tiene un obstáculo, entonces no intentará saltarlo de inmediato. Esa idea lo mantendrá al margen, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes al hermano de tu abogado?

—Le temo más que a nadie en este mundo —admitió—. Así que, ya que te vas, cúmpleme dos favores. ¿Puedes?

—No veo qué es lo que ganas mintiendo. Primero, no accedes a ir conmigo a causa de él. Luego, decides que no estarás con él —bufó—. Tú no eres así. Tú eres directa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener de este circo, Sakura?

—Yo no obtengo nada —contestó—. Solamente… cumplo un capricho para él.

 **[Continuará…]**


	15. Chapter 15

¡Se armó guateque! O jolgorio, como quieran decirle. Yo le digo, el "merequetengue" ;D Okya.

¡Criaturas preciosas, no me contuve—otra vez—! Cuando terminé de escribir este capítulo—en realidad, cuando estaba escribiéndolo— me estaba muriendo por publicarlo. Yo me reí sola como idiota cuando leí las descripciones que puse en los recuerdos xD Así que habrán de disculparme, porque estuve a nada de llorar con unas cosillas mientras lo escribía, y mientras lo leía, y mientras lo publico... ¡En fin! Espero que les guste, porque a mí me encantó el resultado, y no siempre me siento tan satisfecha al terminar de escribir un capítulo ~ Pero, primero, ¡hora de reviews!

 **alissea85:** Espero que te refieras a lo que puse en el capítulo 13, que sino, entonces me perdí (?)

 **Hana No Himitsu:** Wut, para nada! Tu comentario estuvo perfecto, no te preocupes! Me gusta mucha leer esas ideas, creo que los autores no siempre se dan el tiempo de explicar lo que lleva a sus personajes a tomar ciertas decisiones, y uno como que pierde grandes cosas de ellos. Es un placer contestarte, y respeto tu opinión totalmente, así que quédate conmigo un rato más, mientras cerramos esta historia ;D PD: También adoro a Karin, tan metida, dulce y divertida xD

 **BadBoomDemon:** Admito que me gusta la pareja que Suigetsu y Karin hacen xD Y aunque no ha estado directamente en acción, sí ha sido mencionado de forma indirecta. Él era uno de los chicos con los que Karin pasaba el tiempo, quien le dijo que Sasuke usaría azul en la graduación hahaha Jugo fue a regañadientes a escoger el vestido con ellos 7w7 He pensado en introducirlos, pero es un poco complicado manejar a muchos personajes con las circunstancias de tiempos que tengo. Lo mismo me sucede con personajes muy importantes, como Naruto! Estoy entrando en crisis por esa decisión haha

 **DULCECITO311:** Sasuke tiene un rol muy evolutivo, porque quiero hacerlo sufrir, pero no siento que se merezca convertirse en un mártir. Sasuke debe mantener también su lado de hombre fuerte, porque lo es, pero se ve presa de la culpa y sus emociones. En ese aspecto, Sakura se ha vuelto más fuerte, y no es una niña llorona. Ella puede luchar por sí misma, y es lo que quise dejar en claro en este capítulo.

Criaturas, el capítulo está bien cute hahaha Yo no debería decirlo, pero sí está muy bonito lo que les plasmé, aunque duele :v Espero tener sus comentarios pronto, para saber qué fue lo que representó para ustedes. De momento, disfrútenlo ~

* * *

—Sasuke-kun.

La voz de Sakura, como un eco lejano, llegó a sus oídos. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, como pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Desde el momento en que abandonó Konoha cuando era un niño, se le dificultaba dormir con tranquilidad. Sus noches eran perturbadoras antes, con los recuerdos de su clan siendo masacrado. Eventualmente, esa pesadilla recurrente se convirtió en un terror por perder a sus amigos, el imaginarse su hogar devastado al volver de su viaje de redención, no llegar a tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta, su mayor terror era perder a Sakura, así que volvió a la aldea tan pronto como pudo para encontrarla—aunque nunca lo admitió—. Se mostró renuente a aceptar su compañía en el próximo viaje, pero ella se le pegó con insistencia y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, como ella lo estaba de él. Ese viaje era su matrimonio, su dulce luna de miel, su noche de bodas, su familia. Así que ahora, al menos, podía tener su vida al alcance de su mano, durmiendo a su lado. Aun así, siempre iba con la guardia alta cuando estaban viajando, pero las últimas semanas había convencido a Sakura de quedarse en un lugar donde no les molestaran, donde nadie se atreviera a atacarlos… en realidad, donde nadie podría encontrarlos.

—Ah… Cariño. Despierta.

—Sakura —su voz, grave y adormilada, tan solo brotó en un acto que era un reflejo, pues ni siquiera estaba del todo despierto—, vuelve a dormir.

Una guarida de Orochimaru les había acogido, mientras que su dueño estaba en alguna otra parte en medio de algún experimento. Sus viajes eran constantes, pero, en esta ocasión, había tenido la delicadeza—y atención— de indicarle a Karin que se quedara para atender las necesidades de la pareja. Les dio una habitación, una cama digna de un matrimonio, una vida que se parecía a lo que una pareja normal experimentaba en su vida conyugal, aunque un poco lejano por el contexto de las mazmorras en las que vivían. Por supuesto, para Sasuke habría sido ideal que su mujer no fuera tan terca, que ella accediera a volver a Konoha dos meses atrás, pero no se había casado con una mujer tan fácil de convencer. En lugar de ello, Sakura Haruno—ahora Uchiha— no solo se le había amarrado y aferrado, sino que también había pataleado y llorado como una criatura infantil para poder quedarse con él. No tuvo más opción que aceptar, aunque terminó decidiendo pedir ayuda de esas personas. O eso fingió, pero tanto el sannin como la pelirroja sabían a la perfección que el apoyo que estaba solicitando era el de la chica, la única que podría hacer algo si tenían una verdadera emergencia. Por eso estaban ahí: por Karin. El poder dormir tranquilamente era solo un extra. Aunque no estaba tan tranquilo, porque Sakura insistía en interrumpir su sueño.

—Cariño…

—Shh.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor.

—Duerme…

—¡SASUKE-KUN! —su voz amorosa se transformó en un instante en algo monstruoso, mientras que la mano de Sakura le apretó el hombro con tanta fuerza que él pensó que iba a dislocárselo. Abrió los ojos exaltado y sostuvo la muñeca de su mujer, tan solo para descubrir su rostro padeciendo.

—¿Sakura? —ella estaba sentada, con la sábana cubriendo sus piernas, pero su mano izquierda reposando sobre su vientre, meciéndose—. ¿Qué pasa? —se levantó en un instante.

—Ya viene —la voz de la pelirrosa fue un quejido por sí mismo, llevando ahora ambas manos a su barriga inflada. La cama estaba mojada, y él ni siquiera lo había notado, así como había pasado por alto la voz jadeante de su esposa—. Cariño, es hora —ese anuncio lo hizo dar un respingo.

—¡Iré por Karin! —exclamó, disponiéndose a correr, excepto por el hecho de que Sakura tomó su manga larga y lo atrajo de vuelta a la cama.

—¡Llévame allá!

Ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha mantendría la calma cuando su mujer entra en labor de parto.

 **Capítulo Quince: Siempre fuiste tú**

Un imponente edificio estaba ante ellos, retándolos. Mientras tanto, ellos permanecían de pie, admirando aquella enorme estructura. Sabían que el nivel de seguridad era alto, y que debían actuar con propiedad. Cuidarían sus palabras, la forma en la que llegarían a ese hombre. Sin embargo, no podían evitar sentirse preocupados por lo que iba a pasar a continuación, por lo que resolverían ahí adentro, por lo que sería de ellos. Unos terribles deseos por sostener la mano de Sakura embargaron al pelinegro, que se imaginaba cómo su mujer debía estar al borde de las lágrimas. No saber si volverían a ver a su hija, estar frente al sitio en el que se encontrarían con una persona que podría responder a sus preguntas, la intriga de si lo descubrirían o no, una agonía por la posibilidad de que su respuesta fuera negativa… él quería que ella sostuviera su mano, ella debía desear algo parecido, o eso pensaba. Mientras tanto, su mente sufría, pero no pudo contenerse de mirarla de soslayo, descubriéndola tan mona: un suéter de lana, con una minifalda negra, medias grises y botines de plataforma, además de su bolso negro. Definitivamente, ella era el tipo de chica que le hubiese hecho voltear a ver—aunque de forma disimulada— aunque no hubiese recuperado su memoria, aunque no la reconociera. Uno creería que estaba loco por las morenas, o que le gustaban las chicas más voluminosas, pero no. Ese aspecto angelical lo enloquecía. Su cabello rosado y sus mejillas intentando hacerle competencia en el frío, sus labios entreabiertos mientras contenía el aliento, sus largas pestañas sacudiendo el aire, sus ojos claros como su alma.

Su mano se movió. Sasuke hizo gesto de querer extender su mano, pues sus dedos se sacudieron con ansiedad, pero se detuvo pues, mientras tomaba la decisión de tocarla, sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente la mano delicada de aquella mujer, pero en lugar de encontrarla reposando a su costado, la descubrió ocupada sobre su abdomen, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Ella estaba ahí, de pie, sosteniéndose el vientre mientras miraba aquél lugar, mientras contemplaba la opción de que su hija no volvería a ser la ocupante de su cuerpo, que no la escucharía decir "mamá" una vez más, y todo se volvió monocromático. Por un momento, él estuvo realmente en pleno mareo, con la sensación de que si anunciaba su malestar su lengua se trabaría y él caería como dominó. En cualquier caso, no podía articular palabra. Algo se había apoderado de su ser mientras ella apretaba los dedos sobre el suéter blanco. Sakura estaba sufriendo, y eso lo mataba.

—Es hora.

Sin embargo, fue Sakura quien puso los pies sobre la tierra. Sasuke Uchiha volvió en sí cuando no hubo ni un asomo de duda en la voz de esa mujer, ahora que su mano volvía a su costado y su semblante estaba decidido, sus puños lo reforzaban, su entrecejo no mentía, su mirada estaba encendida. Ella era la mujer de la que él se habría enamorado, aunque no la recordara. Pero estaba a su lado, de pie, y no era capaz de tocar su mano porque ella lo rechazaría, porque había decidido antes al escoger quedarse con otro hombre, al asegurar que no lo dejaría solo porque él la había recordado, pues era demasiado tarde. Descubrió muy graciosa su situación, pues se percató de que ella lo habría hecho sufrir con aquello, fuera como eso fuere, así que sonrió por un instante mientras ella buscaba distraídamente su teléfono celular en su bolso, para contestar la llamada de Karin, quien debía estar en camino. La admiró con detenimiento, convencido de que adoraba la manera en la que ella le daba la espalda para charlar, andaba, giraba, pero seguía hablando en voz alta para que él también fuera capaz de escuchar. Se mostraba fuerte, fingía que no le afectaba, pero se desarmaba en el interior. Ella lo rechazaba, pero igual se presentaba ahí, porque lo amaba con todo su ser, aunque lo negara. Y él la amaba tanto.

—Karin está llegando —la sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció cuando advirtió que la atención de la pelirrosa volvía a él, actuando con frialdad.

—Bien —respondió él, volviéndose a ver hacia la calle, esperando a verla.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea que venga con nosotros? —sin embargo, ella lo sorprendió un poco con su pregunta—. Creo que la estamos metiendo demasiado en nuestros asuntos, no quiero que ella también sea una víctima de esto.

—Está bien —confirmó el Uchiha—. La mantendremos al margen para que no sufra. Además, ella estuvo con Orochimaru por más tiempo que yo. Puede que sea ella quien lo haga despertar.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Y ella ama a Sarada —la mirada verde jade se apartó de él, así que pudo sonreír al saber que había un efecto en ella, que no era de piedra—. Todos la amamos, Sakura.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella, para emitir un largo suspiro. En ese momento, un auto se detuvo.

—¡Adiós! —la voz de Karin obligó a que ambos se volvieran a ver, encontrando a la pelirroja cerrando la puerta del taxi—. ¿Pueden creerlo? El maldito no quiso utilizar el GPS y no escuchó mis indicaciones. Tremendo patán.

—Buenos días, Karin —respondió Sakura, con gesto ameno.

—Buen día —contestó, mirando entonces hacia el enorme edificio. En ese instante, ella se volvió tan taciturna como ellos dos—. Aquí es…

—Nos están esperando —señaló, entonces, Sasuke. No planeaba apresurarlas, pues preferiría aplazar ese momento. Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano debían entrar ahí, y la mirada segura de Sakura se lo recordaba.

—Andando —señaló entonces, para acercarse a la caseta, donde les pidieron sus datos.

[…]

Aunque, en un principio, ellos intentaron andar juntos, Sasuke terminó por insistir en levantarla, pero era un poco complicado cuando solo tenía un brazo. Le pidió que lo sostuviera por el cuello solo hasta que llegaran, pero Sakura no parecía poder contenerse en esos momentos. Al final, el Uchiha hizo uso del Susano'o, lo que terminó siendo un conflicto cuando ella pataleó que no quería experimentar algo tan frívolo como eso. De alguna manera, Sasuke logró convencerla de ir de esa forma, mientras sostenía su mano en un esfuerzo. No es que estuvieran muy lejos el uno del otro, pero Karin estaba en uno de los laboratorios, trabajando hasta tarde, al otro lado de la guarida subterránea, así que no podían irse andando todo el camino sin el riesgo de que algo le sucediera a Sakura. De esa forma, ambos se concentraron en que el viaje no fuera tan errático, ella respirando profundo y quejándose, mientras él sostenía su mano que le apretaba cada vez más—si no se tratara de él, probablemente ella ya le habría roto algún hueso—. A decir verdad, él corrió enloquecido, mientras que su mujer estaba demasiado ocupada para percatarse de lo rápido que llegaron, para que él la bajara al suelo y le ayudara a andar un poco. El pie de Sasuke pateó—descalzo— la puerta de aquél laboratorio, interrumpiendo por completo el sueño de la mujer que se había quedado dormida sobre unos documentos, exaltándola en un instante.

—¡¿Pero qué caraj…?!

—¡Se le rompió la fuente! —al escuchar eso, Karin se alzó en un instante, y descubrió de inmediato la cortina detrás de la que estaba una camilla.

—Recuéstala, rápido.

—¡No! —pero el grito de Sakura los detuvo, haciendo que ambos la miraran alarmados—. ¡No quiero tener a mi bebé en este escalofriante laboratorio!

Les tomó cinco segundos el entender lo que había dicho, para mirarse entre ellos y voltear los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. Fueron interrumpidos, entonces, por una de las contracciones de la pelirrosa, y se aproximaron más a la camilla, pero ella plantó los pies—con total necedad— en el suelo. Sasuke no demoró en entender que no tenía sentido discutir con ella. Era una mujer embarazada que se había mantenido a su lado a causa de aquella terquedad, inclusive si le explicaban no iban a lograr que ella los escuchara, así que—en contra de toda adversidad y sentido común— terminó por obligarla a apoyarse en su cuello, en un abrazo aprehensivo y desesperado, para luego levantar sus piernas con el único brazo que le quedaba. Karin estuvo a punto de apremiar la inteligente decisión de ignorar a su mujer, excepto por el hecho de que se encontró con una mirada fastidiada antes de que él diera media vuelta y saliera de regreso al pasillo, dispuesto a encontrar una de las habitaciones cercanas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó, incrédula, una Karin muy confundida.

—¿Piensas que voy a hacerla entrar en razón? Andando —aunque sus palabras salían entre gruñidos, en ese momento, Sasuke fue el esposo que no tuvo reparo en conceder un capricho a la mujer que estaba por ofrecerle una nueva familia.

—Cariño —lloriqueó ella, mientras más se aferraba a él, y sumergía su rostro sobre su hombro, subiendo con la nariz hasta el cuello—. Te amo tanto.

[…]

Era, en cierta medida, algo ridículo. Les habían revisado con mucho detenimiento, y los obligaron a esperar en una sala, donde los ofrecieron café. Se sorprendió un poco de que Sakura lo aceptara con tranquilidad, pero luego comprendió que la oferta estaba en pie ya que los iban a hacer esperar un rato. Karin no fue consciente de ello, pero Sakura se le adelantó y encargó una taza para su amiga también. La secretaria tuvo la delicadeza de llevarles un plato de galletas, además del azúcar y la crema, con la que Sakura se abasteció hasta que el color de su bebida se aclaró. En cualquier caso, la situación era hasta crítica para sus nervios, pero la pelirroja hizo bien su labor en distraerlos con temas de conversación que parecieron ser amenos. Para Sakura tuvo temas con respecto a su carrera profesional, mientras que se tomaba la libertad de explicarle algunos términos a Sasuke, y al final tenía conversación más cotidiana para el pelinegro. Definitivamente, de no haber sido por la pelirroja, aquella habría sido una situación muy extraña, así que se arrepentía un poco de no querer hacerla cargar con aquello. Ahora, deseaba que ella los acompañara en todas las transiciones que les quedaran para poder terminar con su agonía, pues no estaba segura de poder soportar compartir la misma habitación con él sin que el ambiente estuviera forzado, sin que terminaran peleando a causa de su obstinación, sin que diera el brazo a torcer y sucumbiera a sus instintos.

Por unos minutos, pudieron convivir como las personas normales. Cualquiera que los viera tendría la equívoca impresión de que se llevaban de maravilla. No sería de extrañar que la asistente que los miraba desde su escritorio lo pensara. Ella no tenía idea de que ambos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no abrazarse, por no llorar, por no odiarse el uno al otro ante las circunstancias que enfrentaban. No podrían notar, jamás, lo nervioso que él estaba, o cuán desesperada se encontraba Sakura. Ellas—Karin y la asistente— no lograban vislumbrar ni un ápice de esas emociones, pues los dos eran excelentes actuando. No importaba que estuvieran sentados en el mismo sofá, pues el medio metro que separaba su contacto se sentía como kilómetros. Era una sensación fría, aunque el calor del café les calentaba desde adentro. Era invierno allá afuera, pero era en el interior donde peor se sentía aquél clima que se disfrazaba bajo sonrisas de cortesía, miradas atentas que seguían el más mínimo movimiento de su interlocutor, gestos bien calculados para que no se volvieran mecánicos… pasaron al menos cuarenta minutos en ese acto circense, y nadie se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera ellos.

—El doctor los recibirá en cinco minutos —la presencia de una mujer de pie interrumpió todos sus pensamientos, y los dos la miraron tranquilos—. Está pasando a una habitación donde podrá atenderlos. Lamento la demora.

Cuando aquella rubia se volvió en su eje, las miradas de ambos se apagaron, víctimas de esa agonía que les destrozaba. El pánico se apropió de sus corazones y, más que nunca, se necesitaban el uno al otro como marido y mujer. Sin embargo, ella tenía un pacto consigo misma y él había decidido respetarlo hasta conseguir que ella lo quebrantara por medio de sus méritos. El tratarse como esposos en un momento como ese, solo por la debilidad, era una traición, y lo sabían. A pesar de todo, fue Sakura quien más dificultad tuvo para mantener su semblante tranquilo, y apretó la mandíbula de forma evidente, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas la necesidad de romper en un llanto infantil. Fueron las manos de Karin, sobre las de Sakura, las que la regresaron a la tierra en un tacto amable, cuando se desplazó sin que ellos lo notaran, completamente absortos por la sensación de temor. Esa pelirroja los estaba salvando, desde el momento en que se cruzó con ellos.

—Todo va a salir bien —su voz, que usualmente era ruda y hasta irritante, era la de una mujer comprensiva de tierno corazón. Sakura podía sentir paz en su gesto.

—Gracias.

Pero eso no era suficiente para Sasuke, cuya prioridad era asegurar el bienestar físico y mental de su mujer. Él no era capaz de tender la mano que la reconfortara y, en su lugar, se había presentado Karin para hacer su trabajo. El problema era que nadie se presentaba para hacer lo mismo por él, no tenía forma de contrarrestar el poder malévolo de los fantasmas que le atormentaban, y se sentía inútil ante esas emociones, como un niño apaleado por su hermano mayor en sus primeros intentos de tomar venganza… qué risa. Se atrevía a desmoronarse por cuenta propia en su oscuridad interna, esa contra la que Naruto luchó hasta vencerla, entre la que siempre existió su rayo de luz, no importando la distancia. Ahora, él era un hombre, y haber perdido a esos dos seres no debía detener su voluntad. Se lo repitió con ahínco, intentando convencerse de que ya había dejado de ser un cobarde, que había redimido gran parte de sus pecados de la vida anterior, y que estaba aquí para pagarle las penas a su mujer. Ya no podía depender de nadie, sino que debía obligar a todos a depender de él, debía apoyarlos. Él insistió, pero era en vano. No había forma de que él lograra escapar de la oscuridad que siempre le caracterizó. No podía… ¿cierto?

—Está bien —unos dedos delgados y pálidos se apoyaron sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda, cerrada en un puño mientras él no prestaba atención—. No estás solo, Sasuke.

—Sakura…

—Anda —aunque efímero, ese toque tan simple tuvo el poder para hacerlo recapacitar, para retomar su fuerza—. Nos está esperando.

—… Sí.

Estaban conectados de tantas formas, que él sabía lo que le pasaba. Estaba seguro de que, como era su caso, la noche anterior había soñado con el día en que su hija nació, así como tampoco podía detener sus recuerdos. Sarada estaba en sus mentes, desde que supieron que la tendrían.

[…]

La puerta de la habitación se cerró a su espalda en un estruendoso golpe, y él se detuvo de pie completamente perplejo. Le tomó varios segundos comprender que le habían echado de la habitación donde su esposa daría a luz, con uso de la fuerza. También le habían azotado la puerta, y lo habían excluido del maravilloso momento que suscitaba ahí adentro: el nacimiento de su primogénito. Lo invadía la incredulidad pues, aunque él cargó a Sakura y la acomodó con cuidado en esa cama—le sostuvo la mano, la miró a los ojos con adoración—, las dos mujeres tomaron la decisión de sacarlo como a un perro. No podía entender lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, y realmente se sintió ofendido por una fracción de segundo, decidido a utilizar las habilidades que le fueran pertinentes con el fin de ser partícipe de ese momento, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus propios pensamientos, pues los quejidos de su mujer en el interior de esas cuatro paredes le volvieron débil. No era el tipo de hombre que resistiera ver a Sakura sufrir, ya lo había demostrado en el pasado. Su parto sería más traumático para él que para ella, aunque no por ello menos hermoso. Ellas eran mujeres. Él era un hombre. Tenían en común algo que no podría igualar.

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas, aunque Sasuke se mantuvo impaciente por todo el pasillo, enloqueciendo a cada segundo un poco más pues los ruidos del interior le parecían una tortura desalmada para sus nervios, siendo mezclas de jadeos y promesas conforme pasaba el tiempo, cosas relacionadas a cuánto faltaba para que pudiera ver a su bebé, la dilatación, términos que él no comprendería hasta que Sakura se los explicara más adelante. Karin le daba órdenes a Sakura, que él pensaba que la pelirrosa terminaría rechazando, pero podía escuchar a la perfección la forma en la que ella luchaba, aunque no le permitían entrar y, sorprendentemente, él había acatado a la perfección esa decisión. Fue mucho más obediente de lo que se habría esperado de sí mismo, detestando a momentos la voz de la partera que le exigía a la paridera que hiciera un mayor esfuerzo, aunque pronto se desvanecía esa sensación cuando ella gemía mientras pujaba. Eran, las mujeres, criaturas misteriosas y poderosas que le asombraban cada vez más, así que pensaba en su madre dándole todo ese amor después de hacer un esfuerzo tan grande como aquél, no solo una, sino que dos veces. Fue víctima de una nostalgia infantil mientras la voz de su madre se convertía en un eco en su memoria, que fue pronto ignorado cuando el llanto de Sakura se escuchó antes que el de un bebé, y él no tuvo más opción que levantarse, arremetiendo contra la puerta a golpes.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —se escuchaba alarmado, pero intentaba no entrar por un arranque.

—¡CÁLLATE, QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADAS! —pero jamás había escuchado la voz de Karin en un tono tan agresivo como ese—. Vamos, no te rindas…

—Luché una guerra —la voz sollozante de su mujer lo destrozó, por más baja que lograra tornarse con la puerta en medio—, tengo que poder traer una criatura al mundo… nosotros somos del clan Uchiha, ¿cierto? ¡SHAAAANNAROOOOOOOOOOOO!

Si Naruto hubiese escuchado esas palabras, habría explotado en risas, seguro. Él no comprendería que los esfuerzos de ambos estaban concentrados en lo que, unos instantes después, se convirtió en el indicio de vida más confuso que él jamás hubiese escuchado, pues uno sabe que las personas lloran cuando alguien muere, pero nunca comprendería la razón de que un llanto fuera la cosa más hermosa que podría haber oído. Para ese momento, él ya no tenía control sobre sus propios actos, y la puerta pudo haberse caído por la fuerza con la que la abrió, violando todo seguro que Karin le hubiese puesto para contenerlo afuera. Así, en ese cuarto oscuro iluminado por las velas, el rostro enrojecido de su mujer perseguía con detenimiento los movimientos de quien le había ayudado a lograrlo, mientras su frente se veía perlada en el sudor del esfuerzo y su respiración continuaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Él no supo que hacer, pues mientras veía el cuerpo agotado de Sakura en esa cama, al otro lado estaba la espalda de Karin y nada más. Él se había vuelto sordo al entrar en esa habitación y, como si Sakura lo supiera todo, con sus dedos temblorosos señaló el camino que debía seguir para encontrar lo que todos sus instintos buscaban desesperadamente. En ese momento, Karin se volvió sin prestarle más atención a otra cosa que no fuera el bulto en sus brazos, removiéndose inquieto, llorando a gritos, húmedo y rosado, con el cabello negro y escaso, las manos articulando como el carajo, apenas cubierta por una toalla. Uno no se imagina lo rápido que puede llegar a enamorarse de alguien.

—Sasuke —él dio un respingo cuando la pelirroja lo enfrentó por su nombre, mirándole a los ojos, un poco contrariada—. No me digas que eres de esos padres que se desmayan cuando ven a su creación. Lo esperaría de Naruto, pero no de ti. Es decir, se trata de tu hija…

—¿Es una niña? —el cansancio se logró escuchar en la voz de Sakura, aunque la alegría le superó, y ella extendió sus manos—. Déjame verla…

—No he terminado contigo —le recordó ella, pero no contuvo su propia emoción y se aproximó, para entregarle a los brazos aquél diminuto ser, una imitación de un gusano removiéndose entre sus brazos, para volverse a atenderla.

—Queri… —ella no terminó la palabra, cuando él desapareció del sitio en el que estaba, para aparecer junto a ella— …do, es hermosa.

Era una cosa desagradable, en realidad. Estaba inflamada y arrugada, húmeda, roja. Tenía muy poco cabello y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, aunque tampoco a cerrar su boca. Arremetía contra el aire con sus manos empuñadas, como si fuera la pataleta más espantosa del universo. Daba la sensación de estar furiosa, pues le habían sacado del cómodo hogar que la acogió durante nueve largos meses, y aunque deseaba conocer a las personas que le hablaban mientras ella continuaba en el vientre de su madre, ella jamás pidió que interrumpieran su comodidad. Cuando uno era objetivo y admiraba ese combo, podía preguntarse en serio si deseaba tener hijos, pero eso sucedía porque no estaban en la posición en la que ellos se encontraban: esa larva era la cosa más preciosa que pudieron haber visto en toda su vida, aunque pálida y manchada, con el cordón umbilical pendiendo de su ombligo, aquella cosa no podría ser más preciosa y él, Uchiha orgulloso que deseaba el renacimiento del su clan, se olvidó por completo de la importancia de su linaje o el apellido pues, mientras ella lloraba, decidió que sería la niña más feliz del mundo, ella sería su razón de ser junto a su madre, la mujer capaz de darle tan maravilloso regalo.

—Querido —Sakura buscó una respuesta, aunque sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquél ser que respiraba el aire por primera vez.

—Es preciosa —y la obtuvo, siendo justo lo que ella deseaba escuchar.

—Siento que podría romperse —se rio, admirándola sin parar, memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos, aunque la mano de su marido interrumpió su momento—. Es tan frágil… pero tiene una voz tan fuerte, querido.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Les juro, a las dos —empezó él, mientras acariciaba la cabeza sucia de su hija, y se inclinaba hasta que sus labios besaran la frente de su mujer—, que voy a amarlas y protegerlas, eternamente. No importando que pierda la vida, siempre volveré para cuidarlas.

—Admiro tu dedicación —comentó Karin, alzando una ceja—, pero es un momento para festejar la vida, no lo opaques con tu muy gótica idea de romanticismo.

—Está bien —contestó Sakura, volviendo su mirada al pelinegro, entonces—, es la forma en la que él expresa su cariño, así que está bien para mí. Sin embargo, ahora es una promesa, querido. No puedes romperla, bajo ninguna condición.

—Si hay algo que puedo asegurarte, con mi alma, es que así será —se inclinó un poco, para ver el rostro de esa criatura que lloraba—. Como Uchiha… yo siempre cumpliré mis promesas, hija mía.

 _Y como Uchiha, él siempre cumple sus promesas._

La imagen del rostro de Sasuke, inclinándose sobre ambas para poder contemplar a su hija, dejaba a Sakura sin aliento. El amor de ese momento era tan grande, que tenía la sensación de que si no lo controlaba iba a desmayarse. Karin tuvo que insistir para quitarles a la niña, pues tenía que limpiarla, y su madre necesitaba descansar. Descubrió el dolor más grande del mundo cuando le besó la frente, perfumada y encantadora, para darle un breve "adiós". Ni siquiera lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo se comparaba, pues se sentía perdida de amor por aquella criatura, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—entre el cúmulo de hormonas y emociones— mientras su partera buscaba una toalla entre las cosas. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de llorar, porque los ojos obsesivos de su esposo siguieron sin descanso a la pelirroja y, cuando ella salió de la habitación, él anduvo como si flotara detrás de ella. La tristeza se le convirtió en alegría, mientras se reía entre lágrimas por sí sola en aquella habitación, porque ese hombre había quedado peor que flechado, y ambos la habían dejado sola sin darse cuenta. No le importó, pues se quedó con una satisfactoria impresión mientras los veía irse de ese cuarto.

Sasuke Uchiha, que era un hombre complicado, no tenía reparo en demostrar sus emociones en ese momento, aunque fuera de una manera tan infantil. Como una sombra, siguió a Karin a todas partes, mientras ella tuviera en su poder algo tan preciado para él como lo era su hija. La pelirroja no le dijo que estaba estorbándole, pero su expresión era—claramente— una que demostraba ello. Para colmo, ella fue sorprendida por el sharingan del moreno, pues estaba memorizando no solo los gestos de su hija, que se había vuelto pacífica de repente, sino que la forma en la que Karin estaba atendiéndola. Se percató de lo cuidadosa que era para preparar un poco de agua tibia, de lo diestra que parecía para envolver a su hija en una manta y dejarla en un mullido hecho de toallas, así como la facilidad que tenía para tomarla en sus manos, lo que él encontraba terrorífico pues, ¿cómo podía sostenerla con tanta ligereza? ¿Menearla así? ¿Y si se rompía? ¿Y si la lastimaba? Tampoco él fue capaz de admitir que estuvo a punto de arrebatársela en una o dos ocasiones, presa del miedo, pero al final se decía a sí mismo que ella era una mujer, y un ninja médico. Si alguien debía poder cuidar a un bebé, ese alguien tenía que ser ella, o su esposa, o las que eran de su especie.

—Muy bien, papi —ante esa palabra, él dio un respingo se impresión, y Karin alzó una ceja—. No el mío, Sasuke… el de esta niña.

—Ya lo sé…

—Bien, entonces acomoda tu brazo —le indicó—. Debes ser capaz de sostener su cuerpo con una mano, pues es muy pequeña. Pero siempre asegúrate de que apoye su cabecita en ti. Te ayudaré a acomodarla, por ahora. Así que acuna su brazo cerca de tu cuerpo. Tendrás que apoyar su cabeza en tu antebrazo.

—¿Eh? —parecía confundido, más de lo que debía, pero estaba intentándolo—. ¿Así?

—Justo así —contestó, en un tono alegre, mientras depositaba el pequeño cuerpo en ese sitio, ayudándole a acomodarse—. Que no te intimide. Es solo un bebé, te has enfrentado a cosas más grandes y poderosas.

—Ninguna de esas cosas me dio tanto miedo como ella —contestó, en voz baja. Sus ojos, un poco atolondrados, se abrieron entonces. Él no pudo contener su sonrisa cuando admiró su color.

[…]

Ahí estaban, caminando por los pasillos amplios del edificio. Entendían que se trataba de un hospital privado, donde tres pisos subterráneos estaban dedicados al laboratorio. Esa idea no era tan descabellada, conociendo a Orochimaru. Pero se volvía irrelevante, mientras andaban detrás de su asistente, un trío dinámico más nervioso de lo que aparentaba. Karin se sentía tan ansiosa como ellos, pero no podía alcanzar su nivel de temor, y lo sabía. Ella misma se había visto sorprendida cuando Sakura extendió su mano para tocar la de Sasuke, y vislumbró un asomo de cariño entre ellos, del amor que sabía que existía. Un amor del que los tres sabían, pero mantenían en silencio, porque era el decreto de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, ese ambiente de amor se había endurecido en algo lleno de desesperación, uno podía sentirlo. Estaba segura de que inclusive la asistente lo notaba, dirigiéndoles hasta una puerta amplia, para abrirla y dejarlos pasar, aunque tuvo que esperar unos impacientes segundos, pues los dos dudaron entonces. Si no fuera porque Karin los empujó al interior, entonces era probable que se quedaran ahí por siempre.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo la pelirroja, una vez que los hizo entrar.

—Cuando me dieron la lista de nombres de mis visitas, me impresioné mucho —aquella voz, preparada o no, tomó por sorpresa a Karin—. Los tres clanes de los héroes de Konoha, excepto por el hecho de que la Uzumaki que se presentó no era la que estaba esperando.

—Lord Orochimaru —murmuró Karin, mientras veía una silla de oficina alta, dándoles la espalda, pues él escribía sobre un escritorio.

—¿Qué sucedió con el chico zorro?

—Naruto sigue durmiendo, doctor —por sorpresa, Sakura no tuvo dificultad en contestarle, pues se sentía más segura al verlo tan tranquilo—. Me alegra ver que no es su caso.

—Cuando leí el apellido Uchiha hace días, todo vino a mí —respondió, girándose para verles al rostro y sonreír, aunque él era pálido, no llevaba el maquillaje que acostumbraba—. Lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue que Kabuto solicitara la cita para _su novia_ —un escalofrío recorrió a Sasuke—. Y, por lo que entiendo, en esta vida ustedes dos no tienen una buena relación, _señores Uchiha_.

 **[Continuará…]**


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola, criaturas!

En esta ocasión me demoré un poco, porque necesité tomarme el tiempo para escribir y luego re-escribir. Además, he estado muy enferma, pero no me detuvo en lo más mínimo lml Y aquí les dejo sus respuestas a esos reviews, además del nuevo capítulo, que espero que disfruten ;D Es más ligero que los anteriores, pero igual de representativo c:

 **xXKushinaXx:** No me asustas, es que soy flash (?) Me alegra muchísimo, en verdad, que lo sientas así. Tengo un amigo que me dice que so muy buena para desbaratar imágenes bonitas xD Y quería hacer eso, sin quitarle lo bello a esta parte de la vida, que es el parto y el nacimiento UuU Lamento no haber sido tan rápida, pero aquí está ;D

 **BadBoomDemon:** Yo me enamoré de Madara xD Siento que le faltaron kilos para el tipo de villano que me gusta, pues mientras más sombrío, mejor (es decir, tengo un terrible crush en Hisoka Morow de Hunter x Hunter). Por otro lado, siempre adoré a Itachi como villano, más cuando comprendí quién era en realidad y porqué lo hacía, eso me hizo adorarle enormemente ~ En cuanto a "el villano", no puedo darte esa información (?)

 **DULCECITO311:** Ahora hay que ver lo que sucede con él 7w7

 **alissea85:** Oh, pero eso no se ha respondido aun o3o/ Están en teoría. Por eso buscan a los sannin, porque piensan que ellos podrán responderles lml

 **rossylopez2108:** Santa Madonna, el poder de convertir cualquier cosa en oro, esto va a reventar. Te woa hacer inmortal, porque soy bien buena onda (?)

Dicho eso, espero que les guste ;D Intentaré traerles el otro lo más pronto posible ~

* * *

Orochimaru había nacido con un particular interés por la ciencia, algo que uno no suele ver en los niños de su edad, ni de sus recursos. Si algo tenían en común él y su subordinado, eso era que ambos carecían de una familia, viviendo en hogares adoptivos toda su vida, cuestión que—de una forma u otra— los había encaminado al mundo de la medicina. Definitivamente, ese era el motivo principal para que él le tomara valor y decidiera orientarlo, cuando se conocieron en el primer año de curso de Kabuto. Lo moldeó en silencio, descubriendo que tenía una parte ya estudiada, y lo hizo ser una revelación. Por su lado, él fue siempre un erudito aclamado, que superó rápidamente a sus maestros y se independizó de los ideales comunes. Tomó la fortuna de varias personas para hacer su carrera, amasándola hasta tener una propia, y desarrolló sus laboratorios en ese hospital privado, como un método para generar ingresos mientras hacía sus investigaciones. Era un hombre que se dedicaba a todos los aspectos de la ciencia, buscando que escuelas de alto rango le ofrecieran laboratorios y estudiantes destacados como su personal. Todos admiraban su trabajo, y creían que él hacía lo que hacía a favor de su país, a favor de la humanidad. Ellos no tenían idea…

—Por favor —la sensata voz de Sakura detuvo cualquier emoción descarriada en la habitación, lo que terminó por llamar la atención de Orochimaru—, no diga cosas innecesarias que no pertenecen a esta vida, doctor.

—Cuando las vi entrar, supuse de inmediato cuál de ustedes dos es la novia de Kabuto —empezó él, a modo de respuesta—. Es usted tempestuosa, _señora Uchiha_.

—Señorita —corrigió—, y mi apellido es Haruno.

—Es una sorpresa —se rio, complacido, al escucharle—. Es usted mucho más fuerte de lo que solía ser en ese entonces, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez.

—Basta de rodeos, Orochimaru —con total falta de respeto, la voz de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en un tono agresivo al que estaba acostumbrado, tratándose de él—. Venimos por respuestas, así que debes decirnos todo lo que sabes.

—Eres como cuando estábamos juntos, Sasuke-kun —admiró, sonriente—. Pero nunca te habría tomado tanto tiempo el tomar fuerzas para hablar. ¿Te intimida tu mujer?

—¡Lord Orochimaru! —Karin lo interrumpió en un reclamo—. Por favor… —por algún motivo, él guardó silencio ante la pelirroja. Se cruzó de brazos en silencio, la admiró de vuelta y fue víctima de un sentimiento extraño, que le llevó a obedecer.

—¿Qué necesitan de mí?

—Respuestas —insistió Sasuke.

—Queremos entender la situación en la que estamos —explicó, entonces, Karin—. Cualquier información que pueda darnos, de momento, estará bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos de atar cabos, de terminar con esto.

 **Capítulo Dieciséis: Yuki-Onna**

El momento en el que Sakura Haruno abrió los ojos, la habitación había cambiado rotundamente, así que ya no parecía un dormitorio abandonado al que la habían metido para un tratamiento médico, la noche anterior. Podía entender, por su propia somnolencia, que debía haberse quedado dormida en algún momento, después de que aquellos dos se fueron de su lado. Ahora, parecía todo un poco más iluminado, como si no quisieran que se notara que se encontraban en una guarida secreta de Orochimaru. Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de que Karin la había sedado, para que el dolor del parto no continuara haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, en ese momento estaba pasando el efecto de la medicina, así que los estaba buscando con la mirada. Lo primero que descubrió es que Karin debió haberla cambiado con mucho cuidado, así como sustituido—en medida de lo posible— las sábanas, por unas que estuvieran limpias. Ella estaba reposando sobre la cama, mientras percibía un poco de movimiento con dificultad, fuera de su campo de visión. Le tomó un par de segundos girar el rostro, algo drogada aun, para encontrar dos figuras adultas dándole la espalda, conversando entre sí, mientras estaban frente a un mueble que fungía el papel de cunero. No tenía idea de cómo habían conseguido ponerle adornos, y estaba muy segura de que ella no había pasado tanto tiempo dormida. Además, a su izquierda descubrió un florero, donde al menos media docena de lirios la esperaban para ser admirados.

—Ya que solo tienes un brazo, tendrás que pedirnos ayuda para cuidar de tu hija —la voz de Karin, explicativa, captó la atención de los ojos verde jade de Sakura—. Como te dije antes, puedes cargarla boca arriba, mientras ella apoye su cabecita en tu antebrazo. Pero ella necesitará estar en movimiento, así que tendrás que entender que hay otras formas.

—Bien —por otra parte, Sasuke parecía estar muy interesado en lo que la pelirroja tuviera para enseñarle—. Pero no quiero molestarla intentándolo…

—Por supuesto que no, tonto —ella rodó los ojos—. Solo te lo diré por ahora: si la pones boca abajo, ella podrá observar todo, así podrás sostenerle por el pañal. Además, es algo que va a ayudarle mucho cuando tenga cólicos.

—¿Cólicos? —se alarmó.

—¿Acaso no sabes nada? —bufó—. Cuando los bebés son lactantes, es normal que tengan cólicos, pero esa posición los ayudará, ¿entiendes? Si la pones boca arriba, que sea cuando puedas darle atención. Es muy aburrido para un bebé de otra forma, y comenzará a hacer berrinche.

—¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?

—Soy médico —le recordó, obviándolo—. La otra forma, sugiero que la uses para que pueda descansar: apóyala contra tu pecho. Tu respiración va a ayudarla a conciliar el sueño.

—Y debes moverte —la voz débil de Sakura los sacó de su conversación en un instante, y ambos se volvieron a mirarla—. Si te mueves, va a ser más fácil que ella se duerma. Además, le va a hacer bien a su pancita cuando tenga cólicos, y la ayudará a entretenerse viendo todo. Los bebés son muy curiosos, así que eso le alegrará.

—Despertaste —admiró él, con una alegría silenciosa.

—Sí, estaba cansada —contestó ella, ahora apoyando las manos en la cama para levantarse un poco sobre la misma, encontrando una mejor posición—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Durmiendo —murmuró, para luego mirarla—. Se quedó muy pacífica después de un rato.

—Qué bueno —sonrió, orgullosa, mientras reposaba sus manos sobre su vientre—. ¿Dormí mucho tiempo?

—No —esta vez, fue Karin quien le respondió—. Quizá una hora o dos. Sasuke no se ha despegado de la criatura en ningún momento y, en lugar de eso, creó un clon que casi se queda pegado a tu hija, junto con él. Al final, logró enviarlo a la aldea para que trajera unas cosas. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —aseguró—. Entonces, no he sido necesaria. Me alegro.

—No lo hagas —burló la pelirroja—. No tarda en despertar a llanto tendido por su comida. Voy a traer algo para que tú comas y bebas, mientras eso sucede. Si estás despierta, no es un peligro dejar a Sasuke solo con ella.

—No sería un peligro en ningún momento —respondió él, mientras se quedaba mirando el cuerpo diminuto, respirando en paz—. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme.

—Lo harás.

Para Karin, fue más que claro que estaba dentro de una atmósfera rosada de la que necesitaba escaparse, aunque fuera por un momento. Ellos irradiaban una felicidad muda y humilde que le perturbaba, siendo Sasuke Uchiha un padre hechizado por los minúsculos detalles que demostraban que su hija tenía vida, mientras que Sakura no hacía más que reflejar su amor, mientras estuviera despierta. Podía imaginarse cuánto sufrirían ellos por su hija si ella se atrevía a ser demasiado traviesa, si no le importaba cuidarse a sí misma. Ellos vivirían preocupados, así que sonrió al imaginarse a Sasuke convirtiéndose en el tipo de padre que sermonea y persigue a sus hijos. Por otro lado, tenía la sensación de que Sakura sería una madre consentidora. Claro, Karin no contaba con que esa criatura sería una hija ejemplar—excepto cuando su rebeldía le ganara en algunos arranques—, que Sasuke no podría estar junto a ellas o que Sakura haría un magnífico trabajo criando a la niña por cuenta propia. En aquel momento, ella disfrutaba imaginándose los distintos escenarios en los que desempeñarían a su pequeña familia.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Sasuke, que seguía mirando a su hija dormir, le preguntó a Sakura.

—Cansada y adolorida —admitió ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. …Feliz y llena de amor. Eres y siempre serás un padre maravilloso, ¿lo sabes?

—Solo la he vigilado desde que la vi por primera vez —contestó él—. Siento que si dejo de mirarla podría hacer algo fascinante de lo que voy a perderme. Karin dijo que los bebés hacen algo nuevo cada día, pero ella solo ha dormido —una dulce risa brotó de los labios de Sakura.

—Pronto va a despertar, y podrás ver más —aseguró ella—. Pero es genial, que quieras verlo todo.

—En todo caso, no es sencillo que la cuide por cuenta propia —le recordó—. Necesito dos brazos para poder cargarla y llevarla a todas partes.

—Solo lo necesitas si de verdad lo quieres, cariño —ella era quien había insistido en que él debía usar una prótesis, pero conocía mejor que nadie el camino que su esposo deseaba seguir—. Una vez te acostumbres, podrás verlo.

—Sakura —sus ojos se apartaron de la criatura, para encontrarse con la pelirrosa que yacía en la cama—. Muchas gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, Sasuke-kun. Lo hicimos juntos, ¿recuerdas? —aunque decirlo fue un poco bochornoso para ella, era la verdad—. Oye, te estás distrayendo y dejaste de mirarla, podrías perderte de algo interesante.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros—, mientras sea por prestarte atención a ti, puedo perderme un par de segundos de su vida.

Cuando él dijo aquello, Sakura dio un respingo y se ruborizó por completo. Intentó apartar la mirada de él, pues sí, estaba avergonzada. No todos los días podía escuchar a su esposo decir cosas como esas, no importando que se hubiesen casado. A pesar de que tenían una buena relación, Sasuke seguía siendo el Uchiha estoico de siempre, y ella podía vivir con ello. Sin embargo, en alguna que otra ocasión, él era un ser cruel que la atacaba con palabras encantadoras como aquellas. Ya debía saber que, al decirle eso, su corazón daba saltos de emoción, bailando como un estúpido. De igual forma, él callaba lo difícil que le era admitir sus sentimientos, pero podía hacerlo ahora con naturalidad, pues sentía tanto amor que se le desbordaba. ¿Cómo podía alguien querer tanto? Se lo preguntó mientras volvía la mirada a la pequeña, tan solo para alcanzar los movimientos mal coordinados que daba en el proceso de despertar. Se quedó cautivado, mirando las manos temblorosas estirarse fuera de la cobijita y sus labios abrirse en lo más parecido a un bosteza. Separó los párpados, mostrando unos orbes negros que se confundían por la luz, y miró al hombre ante ella antes de darse cuenta de que había algo molestándola. Hasta el gesto de entrecejo fruncido y sus dedos apretándose con furia le parecieron dulces, mientras su voz brotaba en un llanto irritante, que a él no le molestaba. El único problema era que debía llorar por algo y, cuando se dio cuenta, no demoró en buscar a su mujer con la mirada.

—Debe tener hambre —le dijo ella, sonriendo un poco ante el asomo de pánico en los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha, algo que no se ve muy a menudo—. ¿Puedes traerla aquí?

—La llevaré con el cunero.

—Cárgala —señaló ella—. Le va a gustar sentir tu calor. Puedes hacer clones, ¿no? Podrían ayudarte, querido. Ella también debe acostumbrarse a nosotros, así que no tengas demasiado cuidado, ¿vale?

—… Mmh —su afirmación se presentó como un simple ruido, antes de que dos hombres idénticos a él aparecieran. Entre los tres, hicieron un esfuerzo por tomar a la pequeña, poniéndola en el brazo del original. Después, él caminó con mucho cuidado hasta donde estaba Sakura.

—Que no te intimide, huelen el miedo —bromeó Sakura, extendiendo sus manos hasta que pudo tomar a la pequeña que lloraba a más no poder—. Ya, ya. Está bien, mi amor. Yo voy a cuidarte.

—Lo siento…

—No es normal que te disculpes tanto —contestó ella, sonriente—. Voy a alimentarla ahora, ¿sí? Es un poco vergonzoso, pero, ¿podrías quedarte con nosotras? Eh… dijiste que no querías perderte nada, así que…

—Está bien —aseguró él, sentándose al borde de la cama—. Quiero estar con ustedes.

—Gracias.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo ayudar a la bebé a acomodarse, pero al final lo logró. Pese a que su rostro estaba ardiendo de vergüenza y Sasuke estuvo a punto de apartar la mirada, ambos resistieron sus instintos infantiles, y Sakura dispuso su pecho a la boca de la bebé. Fue una sensación muy extraña, pues la lengua y los labios apresaron con fiereza el seno de su madre, para comenzar a succionar con desesperación. Los dos se rieron al notar que parecía un animalito famélico, aferrado a su alimento, dejando de llorar en el instante en el que lo tuvo. Miró a su alrededor al fin, porque ya no estaba ocupada haciendo una pataleta, sino que sus deseos se habían cumplido, y encontró a los dos adultos que le estuvieron hablando durante meses. Se dio cuenta, de inmediato, que esas dos personas le adoraban y, de haber comprendido en su totalidad lo que eso significaba, entonces les habría sonreído, pero era demasiado pequeña, vivía en instintos, era solo naturaleza, no había aprendido nada aún. Aquellas dos personas tenían mucho que enseñarle mientras la seguían observando con esa necesidad.

—Lo he pensado durante un rato —la voz de Sasuke brotó con cuidado, lejos del oído de Sakura, para no exaltarla—. Su nombre…

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, volviendo su mirada a él.

—Quiero que ella represente todo lo que es importante, así que terminé jugando con las palabras mientras la veía durmiendo —Sakura sonrió, gustosa, al escucharlo.

—¿Encontraste un nombre que te gustara, querido?

—Lo hice —admitió, para llevar su mano a acariciar la frente de la pelirrosa—. El primer kanji, que nos representa a ambos. El segundo, que te representa a ti. Y el tercero, que me recuerda a mi hermano.

—De solo escuchar eso, sé que va a ser un nombre hermoso, Sasuke-kun. Deseo poder decirlo durante el resto de mi vida.

—Pero ni siquiera lo has escuchado —burló él.

—Entonces dímelo, por favor.

[…]

 _Uchiha, Sarada._

La voz del pelinegro diciendo ese nombre vino a su memoria mientras estaban los tres, de pie, en esa habitación. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta aún, pero ella lo comprendió en el preciso momento que Orochimaru les saludó con tanta ligereza. Le tomó tiempo el aceptarlo, pero no por eso era menos impactante o doloroso. Sin embargo, ella no había venido para sentimentalismos. Ella estaba ahí por respuestas y, si lograba recordar bien, Orochimaru no era el tipo de hombre que facilitara las cosas, aunque existieran posibilidades de que fuera distinto tratándose de Sasuke… ellos no eran lo que el otro esperaba que fueran. Sasuke no era poderoso y Orochimaru no poseía el conocimiento de su vida anterior en esta. Así que, cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura no era más que una espectadora objetiva que—sentía— no tenía que ver con ellos, en ese momento. Y ellos seguían intentando explicarle, pues Karin le estaba contando toda su historia.

—Básicamente, ustedes están intentando solucionar el posible predicamento en el que Sasuke-kun nos metió —concluyó, con su voz burlona—. ¿Por qué los ayudaría?

—Por tu propio bien —gruñó, entonces, Sasuke.

—Él tiene razón —Sakura interrumpió su conversación—. Si nosotros hemos terminado en un ciclo eterno, entonces él obtuvo lo que siempre quiso: la vida eterna. El doctor no tiene motivos para ayudarnos, de ser así.

—Puedo ver que la _señora Uchiha_ es tan inteligente como siempre —admiró, entonces, el aludido.

—En cualquier caso —ella se cruzó de brazos—, no nos sirve para nada. Hicimos esta visita en vano, pues él tiene tanta o menos información que nosotros.

—¿Eh? —Karin se mostró sorprendida—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura?

—Orochimaru —su tono, al dirigirse a él, cambió por completo—. Dijiste que despertaste cuando viste el apellido Uchiha en la lista de nombres que te enviamos. Eso fue hace dos días. A mí me ha tomado años comprender un poco de la situación.

—Puedo ver que no estoy tratando con la misma persona que conocí entonces, debo haberte subestimado —admiró ese hombre, para mirarle con mayor cautela.

—Eso significa que no puedes responder a nuestras preguntas y, por lo tanto, no nos sirves para nada. Mientras tanto, tu predicamento debe ser aún mayor que el nuestro —ella se encogió de hombros, y luego sonrió con cinismo—. Aquí no sirve de nada el conocimiento de la vida anterior.

—Pero él sigue siendo uno de los sannin —murmuró la pelirroja.

—Aunque eso es correcto, ya hemos confirmado que uno de ellos sabe cómo manejar las cosas desde este lado —los ojos de Sakura se posaron en Sasuke—. El señor Jiraiya nos ayudará, sin lugar a dudas —Orochimaru dio un respingo.

—Jiraiya —repitió, lentamente, letra por letra—. Así que ese sabio está vivo y lo sabe todo…

—Exactamente —presumió ella—. Pronto localizaremos a mi maestra, también. Con ellos dos, podemos prescindir completamente de ti.

—En ese caso —se sonrió, como si hubiese encontrado una respuesta—, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Tú eres quien lo sabía todo, Orochimaru —bufó—. Es una pena descubrir que aquí no tienes mucho porqué destacar ahora. Sin chakra, sin jutsus, no eres mucho más que un humano común y corriente, Orochimaru.

—¿No son palabras demasiado grandes para una mocosa?

—Son las palabras justas para un hombre que ya debe haber descubierto que en este mundo no tiene una promesa de vida decente —se mofó—. Todo lo que siempre anhelaste, conocimiento o poder, están lejos de tu alcance.

—Deberías cuidar esa boca venenosa, que eso es lo mío —le recordó—. Con la influencia que tengo en este mundo, no tendré problema en destruirla, _señora Uchiha_.

—¿Intentas provocarme con ese nombre? —le miró fijamente, con un desprecio más digno del apellido que él le daba, y no el que tenía—. Podemos hacer una guerra de nombres, si eso es lo que quieres. Descubriremos si tiene más peso el del doctor Orochimaru, o el de Kizashi Haruno.

—¿Haruno? —él abrió un poco los ojos, más animado que intimidado.

—Oh, ¿Kabuto no te lo dijo? —sus ojos verdes se volvieron fríos—. Entre mi padre y mi novio en Norte América, trabajando para una de las instituciones más imponentes de este mundo, ¿crees que tu nombre va a sobresalir, Orochimaru?

—Serás…

—Dímelo, una vez más —lo retó—. Haz tu amenaza y llámame por ese nombre, tú que no eres más que una insignificante serpiente en un cuerpo de hombre.

—… —pero no pudo. Él apretó los dientes y se quedó en silencio.

—Como dije —lucía estoica, rígida, impenetrable—, en este mundo no vales nada, ni tienes una pequeña porción de la información que necesitamos. Estoy quince años por delante de ti. No nos sirves en este momento.

Estaban paralizados. Tanto Karin como Sasuke se habían quedado atónitos al ver la forma en la que ella lo había enfrentado, sin dudar ni un instante. En el pasado, Orochimaru había sido capaz de entumecer el cuerpo de Sakura, al punto en que Sasuke tuviera que salvarla. Ahora, ella se había alzado como una depredadora ante él. Su corazón había sido frío y cruel, mientras rechazaba totalmente la existencia de Orochimaru. Él, que había vivido por más de dos años con ese legendario sannin, jamás había visto a alguien ponerlo en esa situación, quizá exceptuándolo a él mismo cuando fue a matarlo, o a su hermano en alguna circunstancia lo habría logrado, pero eso nunca pudo verlo en persona. Ahora, la pura idea de imaginarse a la mujer que tembló ante él, hablándole de semejante forma… era como un sueño lejano que se estaba cumpliendo frente a sus ojos. Sakura era dura, y Karin había escuchado algo al respecto antes, sobre lo que hacía tan difícil el trabajar con la pelirrosa y su pareja. A pesar de su carácter amable, Sakura Haruno era un monstruo cuando se trataba de sus intereses personales, los cuales estaban completamente dirigidos a su carrera profesional. Sin embargo, en este momento, era su interés por saber si volvería a ver a su hija lo que estaba moviéndola, y eso la llevaba a no tener compasión. Pero, ¿quién la había tenido con ella?

—Eso significa —ella estaba por retirarse, pero Orochimaru volvió a hablar—, ¿te serviré cuando tenga la información que necesitas?

—Ni siquiera sabes qué información quiero.

—Lo obtendré todo —una sonrisa socarrona se posó en sus labios—, y te lo daré sin pensarlo dos veces, con una condición.

—¿Te sientes en posición de negociar? —ella enarcó una ceja.

—Es un buen trato para ambos —se encogió de hombros—. Ya que me arrebataste a mi querido subordinado para enviarlo lejos de mí, me quedé sin un asistente que se encargue de mi laboratorio.

—¿Kabuto? —dijo Sasuke, en voz baja.

—Precisamente —él continuó—. Tú estuviste trabajando para él durante dos años en ese laboratorio, ¿no es así, _señorita Haruno_?

—Te escucho.

—Nadie conoce mis métodos como Kabuto, y si tú los conoces tan bien como él, entonces eres la persona ideal para continuar con mis investigaciones. Yo necesito a alguien que se ocupe de mi laboratorio, y tú necesitas respuestas, ¿qué dices?

—Estaré muy ocupada solucionando esta situación. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que tienes ventaja por encima de nosotros? En lo que a información respecta…

—He investigado toda mi vida, no porque sea un hombre curioso —le explicó—. Lo supe cuando desperté, que mi motivo, el cual nunca conocí, era que mi alma sabía a la perfección que no pertenecía aquí. Si sigo mis investigaciones, podría lograrlo.

—No es una garantía.

—Aun así —continuó él—, me aseguraré de que esto impulse tu carrera, tendrás el tiempo libre que necesites para continuar con tu parte de la investigación junto a tu… "equipo". No seré un estorbo y seguiré tus indicaciones, si lo ves pertinente.

—Suena demasiado bien para ser verdad —contestó, ella, con un aire de astucia—. Buscas algo más con esto…

—Mis investigaciones siempre han sido mi prioridad, y estoy convencido de que no encontraré un asistente como Kabuto, pero él ya te entrenó a ti —se encogió de hombros—. Además, es posible que te sea más ventajoso tratar con los sannin si estamos completos.

—Los otros dos han sido siempre de mayor ayuda que tú —ella se volvió hacia la puerta—. No te necesitamos, Orochimaru.

—Iré a buscarte en cinco días —dijo, con entusiasmo—. Piensa tu respuesta hasta entonces, _Haruno_.

—Nos vamos —espetó ella, mientras se adelantaba. Los otros dos, víctimas de fuego cruzado, se detuvieron un par de segundos a analizar la situación, pero, al final, Karin la siguió.

—No sé cuáles son tus intenciones —agregó Sasuke, aproximándose lentamente a la puerta—, pero, más te vale que no metas a mi mujer en una situación extraña —sus orbes negros se posaron en él, feroces—, o te mataré.

—Tan intimidante como siempre, Sasuke-kun —contestó él, desde si sitio en la silla—. Pero, ¿por qué no intercediste? Creo que, inclusive tú, habrías llegado a una solución pacífica.

—Provocaste a Sakura. No tenía intenciones de meterme en su discusión, tampoco creo que ella me lo hubiese permitido, dado el caso. De cualquier forma, espero que no te tomes mi advertencia a la ligera. Las leyes de este mundo no me asustan.

—Qué miedo —sonrió—. Pero, no tenía idea de que tu esposa fuera tan dominante. Acaso, ¿la hiciste enojar tanto, Sasuke-kun?

—No tienes idea.

—Creo que ella me asusta más que tú en esta vida —admitió él, con ligereza—. Puedo ver porqué Kabuto la eligió.

—¿Intentas provocarme?

—En lo absoluto —aseguró—. Lo que en verdad me sorprende, es que ella lo hubiera aceptado a él, aunque recordara todo. Y, para colmo, no tengo duda de que Kabuto es diferente ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No es raro? —sus miradas se cruzaron en un mutuo ataque—. Que Kabuto estuviera tanto tiempo con Sakura y, aun así, no hubiese despertado.

[…]

Karin no dudó en seguir a Sakura, pues parecía lo más sensato en ese momento. Conocía lo suficiente a Orochimaru para entender que se emocionara así con un reto como aquel, pero también había pasado tanto tiempo con aquellos dos como para sorprenderse un poco al presenciar algo así y, estaba segura, no era la única que se sentía así. Definitivamente, Sakura había adoptado algo más que el apellido de la familia Uchiha, pero nunca tuvo la necesidad de demostrarlo en un mundo donde Sasuke iba a defenderla, estuviera o no ahí. No era extraño que eso cambiara cuando ella estuvo en un mundo sin esa protección de la que presumía con una alianza en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, justo como él. Sin embargo, la pelirroja estaba impaciente, pues el pelinegro no se había atrevido a decir nada sobre lo sucedido en aquella oficina y, al igual que ella, había optado por salir detrás de Sakura, aunque se demoró unos segundos. Ambas sabían que ellos terminarían por cruzar algunas palabras, pero preferían ignorar la naturaleza de ellas. La relación entre Sasuke y Orochimaru era complicada, pues no se trataba de un alumno y su maestro—al menos no de una forma normal—. Cualquier cosa que se hubiesen dicho el uno al otro, a ellas no les concernía. Al menos eso era lo que había concluido Karin ante ese silencio que los atrapó mientras salían de las instalaciones con un paso muy calmado.

—Sakura —al final, fue su impaciencia la que le llevó a hablar—. ¿Estás segura de esto? No sé si tendremos otra oportunidad con Lord Orochimaru.

—Él mismo lo dijo —contestó la aludida—. Va a ir a buscarme en breve.

—Pero, dada tu actitud, no es como que vayas a aceptar su oferta, ¿no? —estaba confundida, y no podía evitar demostrarlo.

—Tengo un par de condiciones para él.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio piensas acceder? —soltó, ahora con una incredulidad agresiva—. Además, ¿vas a ponerle más condiciones? ¿Estás loca?

—En este mundo, estaría loca si rechazara su oferta —contestó ella, deteniendo su andar, para volverse sobre su eje—. Lo que en realidad me motiva ahora es mi carrera, pero he trabajado tanto tiempo que voy a tomarme unas vacaciones. Además, sin Kabuto en la ciudad, las cosas serán más difíciles para mí sola. No solo voy a necesitar a Shin, sino que otro asistente.

—¿Y crees que él te lo va a conceder con una sonrisa? Sabes que todo tiene valor para él…

—Esa es la razón por la que quiere forzarme a aceptar —se cruzó de brazos—. Si tenemos una relación, él podrá enterarse de nuestros avances de alguna forma.

—Tiene razón —concordó el moreno, hablando finalmente—. No saber nada lo hace sentirse inútil e impotente, todo lo que Sakura dijo antes es verdad. Sin embargo, eso no hace de Orochimaru una persona menos peligrosa, sin importar cómo haya cambiado en el pasado.

—Sea como sea, no hemos terminado de hablar con los sannin —se encogió de hombros—. Sasuke, ¿tienes la información que me comentaste?

—Sí —suspiró él—. Pero no va a ser tan fácil.

—¿Cómo es eso? —su entrecejo se frunció ante su respuesta.

—Según Jiraiya, Tsunade se encuentra en constantes viajes —le explicó—. Sin embargo, hay un sitio en donde podremos encontrarla, sin duda, en las próximas vacaciones.

—¿En serio? —Karin sonrió, entusiasmada.

—Nuestro pueblo —prosiguió el pelinegro, antes de ver a la pelirroja—, en las próximas vacaciones de invierno. Tsunade pasa la navidad ahí.

—¿No son todos ustedes de dónde mismo? —Sakura alzó una ceja.

—¿No lo eres tú? —cuestionó, entonces, Karin.

—No —aseguró ella—. Yo nací en Tokio y me críe gran parte de mi vida aquí. No tengo relación alguna con ese pueblo, excepto por un par de años en mi infancia.

—Vamos a volver, Sakura. Haré los preparativos —ella asintió, y volvió en su camino.

—¿No será gracioso? —murmuró Karin, cerca del Uchiha, para que solo él la escuchara—. En nuestro hogar, siempre está nevando por esta temporada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Un invierno nevado para una mujer de hielo.

 **[Continuará…]**


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola, hola! Siento que no pasé en una eternidad l: Y eso que fueron cinco días... he estado muy enferma y eso me ha detenido un poco en contraste de mi flujo usual de capítulos, pero ya tengo empezado algo más, así como la planificación de aquí a los 22 y cada día vienen nuevas ideas, solo hoy se me ocurrieron unas cosas que... 7w7 En fin! Les dejo el espacio de reviews, y luego el capítulo, para que lo disfruten ;D

 **DULCECITO311:** Sakura se está convirtiendo en un personaje muy complejo para mí en esta historia, en realidad. Quiero que todos sean capaces de ver cuán fuerte se ha vuelto, pero que no ha dejado de ser la mujer que era entonces. En fin, no digo más, pues es hablar por el capítulo :v

 **xXKushinaXx:** Mira, te dejo la introducción de este capítulo para que puedas apreciar la naturaleza de la pelirrosa UuU Pero tienes toda la razón: Sakura se puso en modo mamá oso, sacando las garras y los dientes cuando vio su esperanza de ver a su hija amenazada. La principal fortaleza de Sakura y—como he dicho antes— su pilar, es Sarada. Sakura va a matar dragones, enfrentará a la Hidra y a los Dioses, de ser necesario, con tal de obtener lo que quiere. En éste caso, ella quiere obtener cierto control sobre Orochimaru, aunque pareciera lo contrario ~

 **rossylopez2108:** De algo tiene que servir meterlo, ya verás e_é Déjame averiguar para qué (?)

Dicho ello, espero lo disfruten mucho, y poder leerles muy pronto :)

* * *

—Gracias por traerme —Sakura bajó por la puerta trasera del auto del pelinegro—. Hasta luego, Karin, Sasuke.

Con su bolso al hombro, cerró la puerta y caminó tranquilamente hacia su edificio. Era temprano, por la tarde. A esas horas, los vecinos de Sakura iban y venían en un constante flujo, tratara de familias, adultos o jóvenes, como ella. Había departamentos muy grandes, por eso era normal ver a niños de vez en cuando, como era un día como ese a aquél horario. Para alguien como ella—madre, a final de cuentas— resultaba muy placentero ver a niños llenos de energía andando de la mano de alguno de sus padres, que hablaban a todo pulmón para asegurarse de ser oídos, se colgaban de su progenitor, daban saltos o iban jugando. A su edad, era el tipo de vecina que los demás reconocían por su agradable actitud, colmada de sonrisas y amabilidad para quienes le rodeaban. Los niños le hacían alguna cara para llamar la atención de la muchacha bonita que se encontraban a veces, así como los más grandes le respondían el saludo cada vez que escuchaban su voz decir "buenos días", "buenas tardes", "buenas noches". Era una joven modelo, con cuentas pagadas al día, que no organizaba fiestas ni convivios escandalosos. Por supuesto que ellos estaban maravillados.

De esa forma, ella tomó el teléfono mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, que bajaba apenas de su último viaje y, sin deseos de usar las escaleras, se tomó la libertad de llamar para solicitar un servicio de comida a domicilio. Era una empresa de comida italiana, que le enviaría pasta acompañada por una orden de media docena de cannoli, sin olvidar medio litro de un café especializado que ellos ofrecían. Les pidió que lo enviaran dentro de una hora y, cuando justo colgó el teléfono, el ascensor se abrió. Un grupo de tres personas subió junto con ella, y no evitó saludarlos con una enorme sonrisa, subiendo. No demoró en escuchar un nuevo tintineo cuando las puertas se abrieron, por lo que se despidió agitando la mano con gracia y comenzó a caminar en busca de su puerta. No demoró en encontrarla, abrir, y entrar, cerrando detrás de sí. Se sacó los zapatos sin demora, colgó su bolso en un perchero, llevando consigo su teléfono. No se molestó por buscar sus zapatos para interior y, cómoda por la soledad, se quitó el suéter que llevaba, quedando con solo su sostén blanco cubriendo su pecho. Se deslizó, entonces, hacia la sala, volviéndose más pequeña a cada momento, hasta que pudo tirarse frente a un sofá, con su trasero sobre el suelo y su espalda contra el mismo, una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada. Las cortinas no dejaban que el sol entrara por los ventanales y, en lugar de eso, la luz apenas se colaba en algunas aperturas. Sakura suspiró, entonces.

 _"No nos sirve para nada."_

Su mano izquierda sostuvo el suéter contra su pecho, apresándolo poco a poco. Sentía el calor que este emanaba solo en esa zona, y cerraba los ojos, mientras dejaba su mano derecha intacta. Se había asegurado de no tocar nada con esa mano, porque deseaba tenerla así, inmaculada, temblorosa, aunque no era porque hiciera frío. Había una sensación gélida en su pecho, la cual estaba intentando contrarrestar con el suéter vuelto un bulto contra su ser. Pero era en vano, no lo lograba. A causa de ello abrió sus ojos, para verse la palma, y tomar el valor que le hacía falta para acercarla a su rostro. No se tocó la cara, sino que detuvo la mano a la distancia necesaria para olisquear el aroma que se le había impregnado, aunque con la idea romántica de que él era el tipo de hombre que se ponía la loción en las manos y luego se palpaba el cuello, dejando en estas ese perfume. A su parecer, él no necesitaba perfumarse, pero demostraba atención a su propia persona, así como atención a quienes estarían a su alrededor. Con ese aroma, un cosquilleo se le originó en el estómago, como una sensación burbujeante, resultado de un bullir.

 _"… en este mundo no vales nada…"_

Tuvo que encogerse hacia el frente, cerrando sus ojos, para redirigir su mano derecha hasta su pecho, donde al fin pudo sentir un poco de calor, el cual muy pronto se fue esparciendo por su cuerpo, obligándole a suspirar en paz. Ese tacto disipaba la sensación de frialdad en su ser, le ayudaba a sentir calor, pero solo era el asomo del mínimo toque que ella había proferido sobre la mano de Sasuke Uchiha. Era el gesto más infantil que había cometido, como si oliera su camisa y se abrazara a la misma, tan solo porque lo extrañaba, pero era más complicado aún. Nadie comprendería lo que ella experimentaba, lo embelesada que estaba por haberlo tocado de esa forma, lo mucho que deseó su apoyo pero que no se permitió recibirlo. Lo extrañaba, era verdad, aunque se atreviera a negarlo. Sakura jamás podría discutir que él era su legítimo esposo, que era el hombre al que siempre había amado, y que por nada en el mundo iba a dejar de hacerlo. Simplemente, ella era muy buena disimulando.

—Sa… Sasuke… kun.

 _"… ni tienes una pequeña porción de la información que necesitamos."_

Oh. Se sentía tan bien. Era la sensación más tranquilizadora que conocía, poder decir su nombre con cariño, pues estaba completamente sola. Sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, mientras sus piernas se contraían y ella se convertía en un ovillo. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se permitió a sí misma el ser débil, aunque fuera a solas. Pero ellos no podían verlo, cuán asustada estaba al momento de enfrentar a Orochimaru. Sakura Haruno no contaba con el apoyo que presumió ante él, pues ella lo había rechazado desde el primer día, obligando a su padre y ex-novio a nunca ofrecerle las facilidades de sus nombres. Había hablado de más, se había comportado como si no le afectara el hecho de que él no tuviera las respuestas, como si pudieran conseguirlas sin su persona, pero, ¿podían? ¿En verdad? Con preguntárselo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas incontenibles que se fugaban de su lugar de origen, mientras el temblor se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo.

—Sasuke-kun, tenía tanto miedo —murmuró, mientras sumergía su rostro en el suéter de lana, siendo aún más opacada por la tela—. Pero lo hice bien, ¿cierto? Fui fuerte, lo enfrenté y, también… te engañé, ¿cierto? Estás orgulloso de mí, ¿no es así?

 **Capítulo Diecisiete: Un beso es una forma de diálogo**

Prácticamente, no se habían visto. Orochimaru sí había asistido a pedirle que cumpliera su capricho y, al final, ella accedió. Entre sus condiciones, estaba que Karin sería su asistente, y que se le permitiría tomarse el tiempo necesario cuando lo deseara. Tanto Orochimaru como Sakura pudieron estrecharse las manos, y las próximas semanas ella se encargó de preparar a Karin, capacitándola. A la vez, se dio la libertad de hacer lo mismo con Shin, para que se apoyaran el uno en el otro, especialmente porque él ya tenía algo de experiencia. Se dieron el lujo de adelantar una gran cantidad de trabajo, para despejar la temporada cercana a las fiestas, aunque Sakura se ausentaría una semana previa a la navidad: los preparativos de Sasuke estaban arreglados.

En un tren, tuvieron que viajar durante cinco horas, para poder llegar a la ciudad previa del pueblo en el que todos sus conocidos vivieron en algún momento de su vida. Sabía que ellos habían estudiado la preparatoria en la ciudad, así como debían hacer aún quince minutos de viaje hacia el pueblo, en un taxi, o cuarenta en un autobús. Tomaron la sabia decisión de viajar por el primer método, pues no se les facilitaba mucho el acompañarse el uno al otro, especialmente cuando Karin no estaba ahí para aligerar la situación, o cualquier persona, al menos. Por otra parte, ellos dos se habían adelantado a todos sus conocidos, sabiendo que a ellos les tomaría—al menos— cinco días el venir. Los dos habían decidido que ese no era un problema, pues tenían el plan de limar asperezas, con el propósito de que su trato no se viera tan dificultado, al menos. Así mismo, Sakura era consciente de que nadie le iba a permitir obtener hospedaje en un hotel o posada. Todos sus amigos le ofrecieron un techo, y ella lo aceptaría en su momento, pues ellos sabían que Karin y Sasuke la habían invitado a pasar las fiestas, en ausencia de su novio que se encontraba en Norte América. Por supuesto, eso no suavizó la sorpresa de todos, al enterarse que el primer anfitrión de la pelirrosa sería, nada más y nada menos, que Sasuke Uchiha. Los dos tenían motivos para ello…

Así, el auto se detuvo frente a una enorme casa que Sakura reconoció. Era el mismo estilo que recordaba del hogar Uchiha: clásico. Aunque lo había visitado en el pasado, encontraba ese lugar enorme. Le sorprendió que la vista fuera la misma que la que en algún momento visitó con su marido, antes de comprar su nuevo hogar. Mientras tanto, Sasuke también tuvo que tomarse un tiempo, pues no solo había pasado un largo tiempo—en esta vida— desde la última vez que había venido de visita, sino que era la primera ocasión que la veía, desde que recobró las memorias de su vida anterior. Podía sentirse perturbado, pero no estaba tan mal. La vista nevada de su hogar en el invierno era maravillosa, y se lo mostraría a Sakura. De esa forma, antes de que ella se le adelantara, bajó el equipaje de ambos y comenzó por llevarlo adentro. Ella insistió en que podía hacerlo por cuenta propia, pero él solo le permitió tomar el de mano. Estaban ante la puerta frontal de la casa, pero no se habían atrevido a abrirla, pues estaban muy ocupados discutiendo sobre cuán independiente era ella y cuán caballero era él, a pesar de las circunstancias. Por supuesto, sus voces serían escuchadas en el interior. Por eso la puerta se abrió mientras ellos estaban ocupados.

—¿Sasuke? —una voz masculina y madura se escuchó, a modo de que él dio un respingo, antes de volverse hacia el mayor—. ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Hace frío —le recordó. Ellos, que estaban bien abrigados, lo habían pasado por alto.

—Padre —murmuró, ligeramente sorprendido. Sakura no se contuvo, y se puso recta como una roca, siendo analizada por el mayor.

—Tú debes ser Sakura —la reconoció tan rápido, que ella dio un saltito de sorpresa.

—S… sí —hizo una reverencia agraciada—. Es un placer, señor Uchiha. Sus hijos me han contado cosas espléndidas de usted.

—Parece que es su costumbre —contestó, monótono. Ella podía notar, a la perfección, que el carácter de los hermanos era un reflejo del de su padre—. Mi nombre es Fugaku. Pasa, por favor. No hagas caso de los pocos modales de Sasuke.

—Oh, no —empezó ella, nerviosa—. Le aseguro que he sido yo la maleducada. No me ha dejado cargar mi propio equipaje, así que…

—Eso sería inaudito —respondió—. Ningún invitado carga su equipaje. Pasa, por favor.

—Oh… Unh —él la intimidaba, así que no se atrevió a responderle, y se mostró obediente, entrando detrás del adulto. Sasuke admiró ese cuadro y, sin poder contenerse, sonrió.

—¿Querido? —pero la voz femenina, a continuación, lo derrotó. Sakura se asomó sobre su hombro, pues no lo había escuchado entrar, y fue capaz de notarlo. Era su madre, que salía de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos—. ¿Qué era ese alboroto?

—Tu hijo menor.

—¿Ah? ¿Sasuke? —su voz se mostró más alegre, y ella lo buscó sin demora. Ese fue el motivo para que él se apresurara con el equipaje, quedando al alcance de su vista—. ¡Sasuke!

—Mamá —sus brazos recibieron su cuerpo en un gesto natural, sosteniéndola en un abrazo aprehensivo, mientras él demostraba cuánto la había extrañado. Sus padres encontraron un poco inusual su comportamiento, pero Mikoto no se quejó.

—¡Estás tan grande! —exclamó ella—. Más que yo…

—Hace años que te superé, mamá —respondió, separándose de ella—. Tú te ves bien. Mi hermano me había advertido que bajaste de peso: mintió.

—Oh, no tenías que decir eso —aquejó la mayor, antes de recordar que tenían visita. Le tomó un par de segundos mirar a Sakura, analizándola con tal fijación que ella sonrojó completamente, encogiéndose entre sus hombros.

—Mu… mucho gusto, señora Uchiha. Yo soy…

—Sakura Haruno —completó la mujer, antes de soltar a su hijo y acercarse hacia ella—. Vaya, vaya, pero si eres hermosa —admiró, muy cerca de su rostro—. ¿Quién diría que tus padres harían a semejante belleza?

—¿Ah? —ella alzó la mirada—. ¿Conoció a mis padres?

—Es probable que tu padre no lo recuerde, pero atendió a mis hijos mientras trabajaba como médico general para la clínica del pueblo —aseguró, sonriendo—. Tu madre era también una mujer guapa, pero no podría compararse contigo, Sakura.

—Oh, muchas gracias —un aire alegre se mostró en su rostro.

—Itachi nos contó lo que sucedió —prosiguió, ante lo que ambos varones reaccionaron, listos para hacerla callar—. Si no te molesta, puedo contarte un par de cosas de tu madre, tomando el té.

—Madre…

—Por favor —pero, antes de que Sasuke o Fugaku la interrumpieran, Sakura contestó en un arrebato infantil—, concédame ese honor —así, los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron con sutileza.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó—. Ya hemos preparado una habitación para ti, así que Sasuke puede subir las cosas, mientras tú y mi marido esperan a que termine de cocinar, ¿bien? Sasuke, tendrá la habitación al lado de la tuya —Sakura lo miró, alzando una ceja.

—¿La de huéspedes o la de mi hermano?

—La de huéspedes, por supuesto —obvió, entonces—. Esperamos familiares y, ya que conoces a mis hijos, pensamos que estaría bien que estuvieran cerca. ¿Te genera inconveniente?

—Oh, en lo absoluto, señora Uchiha —aseguró, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Excelente —admiró, sonriente—. Ahora vamos, vamos. Quiero escucharlo todo de ti, mientras preparo la cena. Sasuke, apresúrate, para que nos acompañes.

[…]

—¡¿SAKURA?! —la voz de Karin resonó, más fuerte de lo que habrían imaginado, en un grito que retaba el temperamento de Sasuke. Suigetsu y Jugo también la miraron, pues ella se había levantado de la mesa en la exaltación.

—Sakura —contestó, entonces, el pelinegro. Justo después, bebió pacientemente de su té.

—Sakura, co.. como, ¿la de Konoha? —las dos manos de la pelirroja estaban sobre la mesa, y los otros dos hombres la miraban desde su sitio de la mesa.

—¡Oh! ¿Conoces otra? —Suigetsu cometió el error de preguntar con auténtico interés, lo que le llevó a recibir un puñetazo, el cual le convirtió la cabeza en agua. Juugo admiró pacientemente el puño de la mujer, y luego volvió la mirada al pelinegro.

—¿Estás seguro? —su temple pacífico obligó a los otros dos a comportarse, mientras Karin retiraba su mano, para escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro.

—Lo estoy —contestó.

—Pero, creí que dijiste que tenías que continuar tu viaje de redención, y que nadie debía acompañarte —aquejó, de esa forma, Karin—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Konoha me vio nacer y, aun así, todos me ven como un traidor —explicó—. No puedo pedir que sea de otra forma, pues los entiendo a la perfección. Excepto por el equipo siete, nuestros amigos, y algunos de mis maestros, esa imagen se mantiene.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó ella—. ¡Es precisamente ese el motivo para que no vuelvas!

—Sin embargo —ella dio un respingo cuando le vio poner una expresión tan pacífica—, ella no ha dejado de enviarme cartas, durante todo este tiempo… y yo le he respondido, cada una de ellas.

—Sasuke…

—Quiero verla —los puños de la pelirroja se apretaron—. Estoy convencido de que, al verla, sabré qué se supone que debo hacer ahora.

—La escogiste a ella, ¿cierto?

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo —una sonrisa cínica se posó en los labios de Sasuke—. Desde el primer día, Sakura Haruno tomó la decisión por sí misma. Su necedad brindó frutos, y no puedo seguir ignorando los sentimientos que me ofrece, así como tampoco puedo seguir negándoselos, como lo hice por aquél entonces.

—¿Aquél entonces? —repitió, entonces, Suigetsu.

—No importa —afirmó, para ponerse de pie—. Lo que en verdad voy a hacer, es enfrentarla, supongo. De ese momento dependerá la decisión que tome.

—¿Cuál decisión? —cuestionó, Karin, con carácter defensivo.

—Ella pidió acompañarme y, quizá, no sea mala idea —se explicó—. Entonces, cuando hable con ella, voy a saberlo: Si la amo lo suficiente para traerla conmigo. Para hacerla mi esposa…

[…]

Sasuke Uchiha había estado bastante preocupado por ese momento. En la vida anterior, Sakura no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse con sus padres y, ahora, ahí estaban. Él se había estado preguntando, durante las pasadas semanas, cuál era la forma en la que la recibiría su familia, y de qué forma los vería ella a ellos. Sin embargo, cuando se asomó a la cocina, se percató de que se había estado preocupando por nada: con un dolor en el corazón, contempló a su padre prestarle atención a una señorita a la que acababa de conocer—algo difícil—, a su madre sonriendo enormemente mientras picaba la verdura, y a Sakura contándoles alguna historia que ellos encontraban adorable. Ya no usaba tantas prendas por el frío, sino que estaba con sus jeans y su blusa color melón, con el cabello suelto y sobre los hombros, gesticulando con sus manos que no mostraban ni un ápice de nerviosismo. Ese era el cuadro con el que había soñado toda su vida y que, finalmente, podía contemplar. Solo hacían falta dos pequeñas piezas para que se tratara de su fantasía predilecta…

—Y gané el concurso por la frente más grande —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Mikoto reía melodiosa—. Recuerdo que lloré por tres días a causa de eso.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —su madre fue la primera en verlo—. Únete a nosotros: Sakura nos estaba contando de un incidente de cuando estaba en el jardín de niños y sus compañeros la molestaban. Tu padre y yo estamos seguros de que esos niños deben sentirse muy arrepentidos ahora.

—Ino Yamanaka era su mejor amiga, entonces —comentó el pelinegro, mientras tomaba un lugar frente a Sakura, al otro lado de su padre—. ¿No te contó? Nos conocimos a causa de ella.

—¿En serio? —la entusiasta voz de su madre se escuchó—. Queríamos que nos lo contaran juntos.

—Es cierto —concordó la pelirrosa—. Fue en el cumple años de Ino, el pasado octubre. Me presenté en la fiesta, y no se imagina cuán grosero fue su hijo en ese momento.

—No me digas…

—Se levantó de la mesa sin más —se encogió de hombros—. Y dijo "Sakura" solo porque vio mi color de cabello. No se equivocó del todo, pero prefirió fingir demencia. ¿Puede creerlo?

—No recuerdo haberte criado así —fue Fugaku quien lo riñó.

—Pero ese es solo su lado de la historia —contestó, entonces, el muchacho—. Estaba tan impresionado con ella, que tuve que ir a tomarme un momento —al escuchar eso, sus dos padres se quedaron atónitos, mirándolo. Sasuke no se dio cuenta, hasta ese momento, de lo que había dicho, y un sonrojo le surcó el rostro.

—No puedo discutirlo —complementó ella—. Cuando volvió del sanitario no demoró mucho en declarar que estaba perdido de amor por mí, y que se aseguraría de que yo fuera su chica, pues había sido amor a primera vista —se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya —murmuró su madre.

—Claro que eso no hizo diferencia, pues yo tengo novio —ella sonrió—. Por desgracia, se encuentra trabajando con mi padre, en Norte América.

—Sasuke, ¿eso es verdad? —sin embargo, a esas alturas, el rostro del menor había bajado lentamente hasta que su frente tocó la madera de la mesa, y no quiso levantarlo a causa de la vergüenza.

—¿Cariño? —insistió su madre, en apoyo a su esposo.

—Es verdad —murmuró, muy bajo—. Pero ella me rechazó…

—¡Vaya! —Sakura dio un respingo, y sus mejillas también se colorearon de inmediato—. Pero qué curiosa historia. Nunca había conocido a una chica que considerara rechazar a uno de mis hijos…

—Mikoto —al llamarla, su esposo le hizo notar su impertinencia.

—Tenemos hijos atractivos —sin embargo, eso no la detuvo—. Itachi es muy apuesto, aunque no quiera tener novia. Y Sasuke siempre fue perseguido por las chicas, lo sabes, querido.

—Eso qué tiene que ver, mujer.

—¡Todo! —exclamaron, a la vez, las dos mujeres, en algo que obligó a los dos hombres a mirarlas con sorpresa. En ese momento, Sakura y Mikoto se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron de alegría al darse cuenta de que concordaban.

—Es una pena que tengas un novio —comentó, entonces, la pelinegra. Había dejado sus tareas domésticas, para acercarse a Sakura—. Serías perfecta.

—Lo siento mucho. Mi relación con sus hijos es más de amistad.

—Aun así —dijo ella, inclinándose ante Sakura—. Siempre quise tener una hija, para equilibrar la balanza, ¿sabes? Así que, cuando respondiste, pensé que eras perfecta.

Con una sonrisa amorosa, Mikoto Uchiha le regaló unas maravillosas palabras a Sakura, un instante antes de besarle la frente y acariciarle el cabello. Mientras tanto Sasuke, que había estado escuchándolas con especial atención, no evitó sentirse enternecido. Sabía a la perfección que ellas dos se llevarían bien, aunque le preocupaba la relación con su padre. Ella dejaba en claro que no tendría problemas para convivir con cualquiera de los dos, pero que haría a su madre la suegra más feliz, y una abuela realizada. Sarada les habría dado, a todos, una alegría inmensa con su presencia, un amor que él conocía bien, y como nadie. La imagen de su madre besando la frente del amor de su vida era, sin lugar a dudas, un incentivo para Sasuke: debía encontrar una forma de traer a Sarada para que, así, Sakura pudiera perdonarle, para que pudiera amarle sin culpabilidad, para que pudieran estar juntos y ser felices.

[…]

Después de una amena cena, cada uno fue dispuesto a su habitación, para que pudieran adecuar su equipaje a las mismas. Al cabo de un rato, Mikoto subió a la habitación de huéspedes para anunciar a su invitada que había preparado el baño y, aunque estaba apenada, Sakura no podía rechazar la atención de la madre de Sasuke, pues era un detalle atento por su parte. Fue así que descubrió que la habitación del baño estaba completamente templada y parecía un sauna a causa del vapor emanando del agua caliente. No fue un problema bañarse, mientras le pidieron que se quedara cuanto deseara hasta estar completamente relajada, ya que tenían más de dos baños, pues eran el tipo de familia que recibía visitas de parientes muy seguido. Ella estaba en un baño de invitados, y lo sabía con solo ver a su alrededor. Quizá por eso no le temió a quedarse más tiempo del necesario, para salir y ponerse su pijama abrigada: pantalones de dormir color celeste y una blusa de manga larga color blanco, con un bonito sello floral en el vientre del mismo color que el pantalón. Se puso los calcetines esponjosos que había preparado para ese uso exclusivo, calzó sus pantuflas, se tomó unos minutos más para secarse el cabello, y esperó a que el vapor abandonara la habitación—tras abrir la ventana— antes de salir del baño.

Supuso que los padres de Sasuke se habrían ido a dormir, pues eran las diez de la noche, y la casa estaba mayormente a oscuras. Sin embargo, la madre de Sasuke tenía la costumbre de encender velas dentro de recipientes de cristal, las cuales sobrevivían días, con el propósito de que uno pudiera guiarse por la casa sin tener que usar la electricidad. La cocina era una zona donde eso no afectaba a nadie, o eso le había dicho Mikoto antes de despedirla en la puerta del baño. De tal modo, Sakura caminó hacia la misma, se sirvió un vaso de agua con cautela—pues se sentía una invasora— y lo bebió tranquilamente. Ella estaba depositando el vaso en el lavatrastos, cuando el hijo menor del matrimonio entró distraído a paso descalzo, con una camisa negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón de dormir gris. Tenía una toalla sobre los hombros y el cabello negro mojado. Venía con el mismo objetivo de Sakura y, al verlo, ella no controló sus instintos, pues apretó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza a modo de reprobación. Sirvió su agua y se la entregó, a regañadientes, pero él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Estás loco? Afuera está nevando —él, con mucho cuidado, tomó el vaso—. Vas a enfermarte si andas así después de darte un baño.

—No me gusta quedarme esperando —admitió, de vuelta, antes de beber un poco del agua.

—Siéntate —pero ella no cedió, y le dio una orden, señalando una de las sillas. Él alzó una ceja, como si quisiera desafiarla—. ¿No me oíste, Uchiha? He dicho que te sientes.

—Vale, vale —accedió, y se movió tranquilamente hasta sentarse—. ¿Contenta?

—Aun no —respondió. Un instante después, Sasuke descubrió las atenciones de las manos de Sakura, que le quitaban la toalla para cubrirle la cabellera azabache y comenzar a tallar, en la búsqueda de quitarle el exceso de agua.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? —no podía decirle en voz alta que estaba muriendo de felicidad.

—Hoy en día, uno no sabe —contestó. No podían verse a las caras, así que ninguno lograría admirar la sonrisa del otro—. Es solo que tu familia ha sido tan amable el día de hoy, que sentí que podía pagarles un poco si salvaba a su hijo de una neumonía —se encogió de hombros—. Los pequeños cuidados como este hacen la salud de las personas, Sasuke.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —ella había sido una madre, así que podía hacerlo sin dificultad. No ignoraba el hecho de que también lo hizo, de vez en cuando, en su vida anterior. Sakura tenía un gusto particular por jugar con su cabello cuando este estaba muy largo.

—Además —su voz, enternecida, captó su atención—, tu madre me hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa. Como si perteneciera a la familia.

—Sakura, ¿sabes?

—Nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer a tus padres —ella se rio, intentando que él no hablara, pues no deseaba escuchar lo que iba a decir—. Si ellos siguen siendo como entonces, me alegra mucho poder hacerlo, al fin.

—Ellos son tu familia —murmuró.

—Itachi y tú, tienen el mismo carácter de tu padre —admiró, alzando un poco su tono de voz—, y, aun así, tienen el corazón de tu madre. Sería más fácil si se expresaran como ella, supongo.

—No podríamos ser discretos —bromeó él.

—No sería un problema —concluyó ella—. Tu madre es una mujer encantadora. Cuando me dijo eso y me besó la frente, fue como si hablara con mi propia madre. Así que, no puedo evitar sentirme agradecida por haberlos conocido.

—¿Aunque mi padre sea un estoico?

—Es un hombre amable, por eso lo escogió tu madre —se encogió de hombros—. Los dos son personas maravillosas. Mi mundo se ha vuelto más grande gracias a que pude saber de dónde vienen, ustedes dos. De donde viene Sarada.

—Sakura.

—Está bien —aseguró, retirando sus manos tras acomodar la toalla nuevamente en sus hombros, para asomarse a su costado—. A eso venimos, ¿no?

—Sí —desvió la mirada de ella—. Por ella es que estamos aquí.

Su charla no estaba destinada a durar. Sakura no terminaba de acostumbrarse a Sasuke, aunque quería hacerlo. Tampoco podía ser muy fría, pues todos sospecharían. Era buena para actuar con público, pero se le dificultaba una vez que estaban a solas. Sin embargo, ya no peleaban. Podían hablarse el uno al otro con más tranquilidad desde lo de Orochimaru, aunque no les fuera tan natural. Así, después de decir aquello, Sakura le deseó unas buenas noches y volvió a subir, para poder recostarse en la habitación. Un par de minutos más tarde, Sasuke hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella, pero no era como que pudieran dormirse pronto al estar tan cerca. Mientras tanto, ninguno de ellos era capaz de notar que eran espiados en todo momento, pues las luces apagadas jamás permitirían que notaran cómo la puerta de la habitación principal—al final del pasillo, en el extremo contrario— estaba ligeramente abierta, y unos ojos oscuros se asomaban a verlos, con el oído bien alerta, aunque no era capaz de entender con claridad nada de lo que decían.

—Mujer, deja ya de espiarlos y ven a la cama.

—Oh —un tono de desilusión se escuchó en la voz de Mikoto—. Quería ver si sucedía algo, no es nada grave. Sin embargo, ellos ya se fueron a dormir.

—Por supuesto, tuvieron un largo viaje. Deben estar cansados.

—Pero yo quería ver si era verdad lo que dijeron —aquejó, con un puchero, mientras se dirigía al futón, donde Fugaku esperaba—. Es decir, esta es la primera vez que uno de nuestros hijos trae a una chica a casa, ¿sabes? Tengo un poco de ilusión.

—Sasuke está claramente enamorado de ella —contestó él, con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé —confirmó, mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de su marido—. Pero ella misma lo dijo, ¿no? Que tiene un novio…

—Sobre eso —la voz del mayor pareció dudar—, no estoy segura de que ella hubiese venido hasta acá con nuestro hijo, solo por sus amigos, una semana antes. No sé si haya otro motivo en especial, pero estoy seguro de que no le es indiferente.

—Oh, querido. Tú no eres el tipo de hombre que vea a través de los sentimientos de las chicas…

—Quizá tengas razón —admitió—, pero estoy seguro. Esa chica siente algo por Sasuke, aunque lo niegue. Lo que no puedo imaginar, son sus motivos.

—En ese caso, si estás tan seguro —ella sonrió, de oreja a oreja—, Itachi me contó que quiere unirlos, y yo me sumé a su plan maestro. Nuestro hijo mayor es un solterón, pero al menos es casamentero de su hermanito. ¿Qué dices, querido? ¿Vas a unirte a nosotros?

—No suena a algo que Itachi diría…

—Yo lo simplifiqué.

—Parece una buena chica —murmuró—. Quisiera ver si es ideal para nuestro hijo.

—Lo será, querido. Sakura lo será~

 **[Continuará…]**


	18. Chapter 18

Dioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos, ¡al fin!

Después de una difícil semana de trabajo, enfermedad y una caída dramática en el trabajo, al fin puedo subirles capítulo. Hahaha estoy muy molesta por mi demora, no puedo ni imaginar cómo se sentirán ustedes D: ¡Quería subirles esto desde hace como tres días! Pero me chingué la rodilla... literal (?) Y, finalmente, aquí tienen :c Prometo que subiré más esta semana, pues ya tengo el material, simplemente he estado terriblemente en cama lol Pero dejando mi drama IRL de lado, aquí está la hora de los reviews ;D

 **MissCoffeeLove:** Welcome! Espero disfrutes mucho de la historia y nos sigas acompañando ;D Me alegra saber que te guste hasta ahora y espero seguir generándote ese placer, estoy para servirte -inserte kokorito aquí porque FF no me deja-

 **DULCECITO311:** Y que este capítulo se los deje más en claro, los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke ;D

 **alissea85:** No me agradezcas, me gana el feel ; ^ ;

 **rossylopez2108:** Todos son #TeamSasuSaku! Especialmente Itachi y Karin ;D De quienes les traeré un poco más en breve UuU

Dicho sea, ¡a leer!

* * *

 _Lograste hacer que alguien se enojara mucho._

—No estaba esperando a que dijeras que me amas, Sasuke —sus ojos jade reflejaban la luz de Selene, mientras su aliento se convertía en vapor—. Tampoco esperaba que me besaras en ese momento, o que me hicieras una promesa.

—Sakura…

—Lo único que quería, era mirarte —su mano, fría por el clima, salió del interior de la frazada, hasta alcanzar el rostro del moreno—, pero tu cabello —Sakura sonreía. Ella podía reír mientras sacudía el cabello de Sasuke—, tu endemoniado cabello no me dejaba mirarte bien.

—Yo…

—Después dije algo innecesario, porque quería darte fuerza —su mano se retiró entonces, volviendo al protector abrigo de la frazada—. Debí haber sabido que bastaba con repetirte cuánto _te amo_.

—Te amo.

 **Capítulo Dieciocho: Di que me amas**

El día después de su llegada, Sasuke fue monopolizado por los intereses de su padre, a modo de que abandonaron a Sakura con Mikoto, en la casa. Por su parte, Sakura tuvo suficiente tiempo para convivir con la madre del moreno, ayudándole con la casa. Mikoto Uchiha le pidió que solo le acompañara durante la limpieza, para tener con quién charlar. Sin embargo, Sakura insistió en ayudarla y, juntas, comenzaron a disponer la decoración para la casa Uchiha. Según lo que había escuchado, la navidad no era de gran valor para esa familia, así que no les importaba mucho lo que ellos hicieran los días veinticuatro y veinticinco de diciembre. Debido a eso, los jóvenes habían acordado tener una fiesta esa noche, la que sería organizada por aquellos que habían llegado con anticipación: Sasuke y Sakura. El resto llegaría dos días antes, así que cada quien pondría de su parte para aquella fiesta. Por otra parte, Hinata—la única, además de Sakura, que no era originaria de ese pueblo— tenía parientes viviendo ahí, quienes prestarían su casa para la fiesta. Eran jóvenes y no habría problema con ello, pensaban. Sakura se sorprendió un poco al enterarse que se trataba de Neji Hyuga, quien había estado en sus pensamientos hace no mucho.

De esa forma, Sakura y Mikoto habían colocado algunos adornos, así como se habían abrigado bien para hacer un par de muñecos de nieve en la entrada, una sorpresa para los dos Uchiha que vendrían por la tarde. La pelirrosa demostró tener don de ama de casa, pues se le daba bien la limpieza y el orden, pero eso era un reflejo de la vida pasada, algo que la mujer admiró en silencio. Así, Sakura tuvo tiempo para ponerse al tanto sobre la historia de la familia—en esta vida— mientras tomaban té y veían fotografías. Sakura, que había conocido a Sasuke desde la infancia, no contuvo el sentimiento de nostalgia al ver unas imágenes de cuando él estaba en la primaria. Sin embargo, toda su atención se centró en las fotos de bebé del Uchiha donde, en la mayoría, aparecía Itachi cargándolo con mucha habilidad.

—Sasuke siempre tuvo apego con su hermano —le explicó la mujer, mientras se sentaba de nuevo, ofreciendo un plato con sándwiches a Sakura—. Su rivalidad se desarrolló mucho tiempo después, cuando Sasuke terminaba su educación elemental.

—Sin embargo, Sasuke no ha dejado de admirar a su hermano —agregó la pelirrosa, como acto reflejo, ganándose la atención de la amorosa madre.

—Así es —murmuró, orgullosa de ver que ella lo notara—. Los dos se parecen mucho a su padre, así que no hay forma de evitar que sean un poco fríos. No es fácil llegar a ellos, pero son hombres que aman mucho, con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando me enamoré de Fugaku y lo descubrí, quise ser su esposa lo más pronto posible. ¿Te imaginas, Sakura?

—Tanto amor —susurró la pelirrosa, mirando una foto de los dos, mientras eran niños. Un pequeño dolor la acogió de solo recordar la persecución de Sasuke tras su hermano, causada por un montón de mentiras y manipulación de terceros, que destruyó la vida de Sasuke.

—Da miedo —Sakura miró a la pelinegra, que había terminado por ver la misma foto, en la que Itachi cargaba a su hermano menor en la espalda—. Crees que no volverás a amar tanto.

—Hasta que tienes hijos propios —en su distracción, Sakura terminó por decir algo que no debía, y se arrepintió de inmediato. Mikoto, que era madre, no demoró en mirarle con un gesto de sorpresa, pues había sentido que hablaba por gozo de experiencia.

—Sakura —empezó la mujer—, ¿tú…?

—Mi madre —ella emitió una risa nerviosa—. Mi madre solía decir eso… que cuando una mujer se enamora de un hombre, piensa que no habrá amor más grande, hasta que tiene a sus hijos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, con gusto—. Entonces, ese tono debe de ser porque tú sabes lo que es amar, ¿no? —Sakura dio un respingo al escucharla—. El hombre que se merezca tu amor será muy afortunado, Sakura.

—No sé si se lo merezca —con cuidado, ella cerró el álbum de fotos—, pero tampoco es como que pueda controlar lo que siento por él.

—Ah, tan joven —aquejó la mayor, ante lo que Sakura alzó la mirada—. Conocer las dificultades del amor a tu edad, no sé si es una virtud o una maldición —continuó—. Tu mente ya está preparada, pero eso no garantiza que evites el sufrimiento.

—Tiene toda la razón —sonrió—. Es muy complicado querer a una persona. Los sentimientos son objeto de cuidado, pues son frágiles, y sanan con dificultad.

—Me alegra mucho que lo sepas, de verdad —asintió la mujer, tranquila.

—Bueno, mi madre solía decir que una persona que no es consciente y atenta con los sentimientos ajenos, no tenía derecho a quejarse porque le hirieran los suyos.

—¡Pero qué buena lección! —Sakura asintió con energía y alegría—. Eso me tranquiliza mucho, Sakura. También me facilita decirlo —hizo una pausa y tomó las manos de la menor—. Eres encantadora y perfecta, pero las madres somos muy protectoras con nuestros pequeños, así que espero que me escuches con atención: no juegues con mi hijo, Sakura.

—¿Eh? —no podía creerlo. Para Sakura, esas palabras salieron de la nada, sin aviso y casi como producto de un engaño.

—Los Uchiha aman con todo su corazón —continuó la mujer, sin soltar las manos de la pelirrosa, y mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Estoy convencida de que Sasuke está enamorado de ti, él no lo diría en vano. Así que, por favor, no rompas su corazón.

—Señora Uchiha…

—Con "mamá" basta —Sakura se sonrojó por completo—. Es posible que me esté adelantando a los hechos, pero son tan lindos cuando están juntos.

—Por favor, pare.

—Perdóname, pues no quiero que te sientas forzada —con mucho cuidado, la pelinegra soltó a Sakura—. Sin embargo, estoy preocupada. Si él está tan interesado en ti para decirlo sin reparos, es porque es algo serio para Sasuke. Entonces, no puedo imaginarme lo que le pasará cuando tenga que aceptar una horrible realidad, como la idea de que tú no quieras estar con él.

—Mi intención no es lastimarlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué venir con él? —un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura—. ¿Por qué? Si tienes un novio, si conoces los sentimientos de mi hijo y, aun así, lo rechazas…

—Señora Uchiha…

—No eres una persona mala —insistió la mujer—. No entiendo por qué una chica encantadora como tú se atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de Sasuke. Sé que no es muy atento con las personas, pero eso no explica que…

—Perdóneme, por favor.

—Sakura —su voz brotó escandalizada, incrédula. Como una madre que riñe a su hijo.

—No puedo hacerlo —sin embargo, la voz de Sakura se quebró—. Es muy difícil, y es horrible no poder aceptarlo —su mano subió hasta su pecho, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento—. Inclusive si Sasuke-kun puede decirlo con tanta facilidad, yo no…

—¿Sasuke… " _kun_ "?

—Duele cada vez que lo veo, que le hablo con tanta frialdad —Mikoto parpadeó, sorprendida—. Y, aun así, no puedo aceptarlo. Hice una promesa…

—¿Una promesa?

—No puedo aceptarlo —insistió—. Tampoco puedo darle los detalles y, hasta que cumpla mi promesa, no puedo estar con él.

—¿Sasuke lo sabe?

—Sabe de mi promesa —dijo, pero fue perdiendo la confianza, hasta que su voz se convirtió en un murmullo—. Pero… eso es todo lo que sabe. No puedo decirle más, pues hay cosas que él no debe saber aún.

—Te refieres a… lo que sientes por él, ¿cierto?

—Por favor, no se lo diga —se encogió sobre sus hombros, sin poder mirarla—. Solo necesito que usted lo sepa, que no es de la forma que cree. Yo no me atrevería a jugar con Sasuke, sin importar qué. Yo…

—Está bien —le interrumpió—. No lo entiendo, pero esperaré. Tampoco puedo imaginarme que una chica como tú le haga eso a mí muchacho. Aunque, me sorprende un poco, que seas tan sincera.

—Sasuke-kun lo dijo —susurró—. Que son mi familia…

Ella no era consciente en ese momento, de cuán cálido fue para Mikoto escucharla. Al mismo tiempo, tampoco era consciente de porqué se lo había dicho con esa facilidad, sin dudarlo. Sakura había estado guardando con mucho cuidado sus sentimientos, pero, en el momento en el que Mikoto Uchiha se dispuso a reñirla, ella flaqueó. La pelirrosa nunca entendería que eso solo fue posible gracias a lo que Sasuke le había dicho la noche anterior, además de la forma en la que sus padres la habían recibido, pero, sobre todo, la forma en la que Mikoto le había tratado desde que llegó: decirle que sería su hija ideal, ofrecerle su cariño, besarle la frente… Fue como tratar con su madre y, para Sakura, eso era como kryptonita.

[…]

Por la tarde, los dos hombres de la familia Uchiha se presentaron. Sakura se dio a la tarea de avergonzar al pelinegro, asegurándole que había visto cosas que nunca olvidaría. Él supo, de forma inmediata, que ella había visto los álbumes de fotos con su madre. Aquello se traducía en que, seguramente, se había encontrado unas fotos de un ingenuo niño, víctima de los arranques de su madre. Sasuke había sido un bebé hermoso, con una dulzura y encanto infantil que se transformó solo cuando él comenzó a cambiar, gracias a la pubertad. De esa forma, el jardín de niños fue todo un paraíso para su madre, quien lo vistió de cualquier animalito que ella considerara siquiera un poco adorable. Mikoto se unió a la plática, mientras ellas confirmaban lo bonito que se veía como un pollito de jardín de niños, cargando un huevo de papel maché en sus manos. Por desgracia, Itachi nunca fue un niño que cediera fácilmente a ese tipo de… caprichos maternos. Aunque en ocasiones lograban ponerle algún disfraz, tampoco era del tipo de criatura que hiciera poses, al contrario de Sasuke, quien parecía un pequeño muy feliz. La pelirrosa no dijo cuán tranquila se sentía con eso pues, en esta vida, Sasuke había tenido una infancia maravillosa.

—Pero… ésta es mi favorita —de su bolso, Sakura sacó una perfecta copia de Sasuke, con cinco años, vistiendo un traje de T-Rex—. ¡Mira esa carita!

—¡Sasuke no se lo quería quitar! —exclamó Mikoto, alegre—. Recuerdo que tuvimos que depender de que Itachi le convenciera para que se lo quitara, pero cuando él se fue de campamento, Sasuke duró tres días con el disfraz de T-Rex.

—¡Luce tan feliz!

—Era su favorito —aseguró Mikoto. Mientras tanto, Sasuke Uchiha tenía el rostro ardiendo en la vergüenza—. Tienes que quedártela, Sakura.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus ojos—. Será para mí un placer…

—Oh, eso sí que no —interrumpió el pelinegro, decidido a quitarles la foto. Sin embargo, Sakura la escondió en el bolsillo de sus jeans y retrocedió.

—Tendrá que ser sobre mi frío e inmóvil cadáver, Uchiha.

Todas las intenciones de Sasuke se detuvieron, cuando las palabras de Sakura le trajeron a la mente ese momento. No solo su postura, sino que su rostro… él se quedó helado. Parecía espantado de lo que ella había dicho, y Mikoto mostró su confusión cuando él se quedó paralizado. Sasuke no era el tipo de muchacho que se detendría por eso. Ella esperaba ver algo adorable entre ellos dos en ese momento, pero él simplemente parecía inquieto mientras la miraba a los ojos. Mientras tanto, a Sakura le tomó un par de segundos viendo esa expresión, para poder entender lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento. El repentino silencio en el que entraron obligó a Fugaku a ver por encima de su hombro, lo que parecía ser la escena de dos maniquíes. Era como si el primero en moverse fuera a perder, y ninguno de los dos quería correr el riesgo. Pero se estaba volviendo incómodo, lo sabían. Mikoto no lo entendía, y Fugaku menos.

—¿Eres solo palabras, Uchiha? —él era incapaz de ocultar su dolor, pero ella estaba muy bien entrenada, tenía quince años de experiencia—. Creí que ibas a quitármela.

—Puedes quedártela —Mikoto parpadeó, sorprendida, al escuchar a Sasuke.

—Oh, fue más fácil de lo que creí… ¿no te importa? —insistió la pelirrosa—. Tengo un arma que a Naruto va a encantarle.

—La fotografía no es gratis, Sakura —ella alzó una ceja—. Voy a conseguir una tuya, durante estas vacaciones. En el momento en el que menos te lo esperes, yo voy a tomarla, y será solo mía. Así, tú podrás hacer lo que quieras con esa foto de mí, y yo haré lo que desee con esa foto de ti.

—… Así que esto es ahora un juego, ¿eh?

—Resístete cuanto desees —sonrió él, con dificultad—. No te la devolveré a menos de que tú me devuelvas mi foto, y voy a asegurarme de que tenga ese mismo valor.

—Eso quiero verlo.

—Niños, basta —como si ambos fueran sus hijos, Fugaku obligó a ambos a dar un respingo. Se volvieron hacia el mayor con cuidado y le prestaron toda su atención—. Sasuke, ¿no dijiste que querías mostrarle algo a Sakura cuando volviéramos?

—Ah, es cierto —murmuró él, distraído, para mirar a la aludida—. Te traje algo de una tienda del pueblo.

—¿Algo? —repitió ella.

—Sí, pero solo lo tendrás si vienes conmigo —su mano derecha se extendió ante ella, y Sakura lo miró con una obvia desconfianza en su rostro—. No voy a hacerte nada, lo prometo. De hecho, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar bastante.

—Mmh… —sus ojos se encontraron, en un acto natural, con Mikoto, quien pareció darle permiso de hacerlo—. De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera tomar la mano de Sasuke, él mismo la tomó por la muñeca y la llevó consigo. Ella caminó detrás de él algo sorprendida, mientras volvían al pasillo principal de la casa. Aunque el estilo exterior era muy tradicional, el interior era más moderno, aunque tampoco llegaba a lo jovial. Sin embargo, Sasuke había planificado algo y se había tomado unos minutos de la noche anterior para dejarlo listo. Se lo habría mostrado antes de no ser porque habían tenido un día ocupado, y ahora estaba anocheciendo. Su madre se demoraría una hora, aproximadamente, para preparar la cena, o quizá más. Él había comprado algo para Sakura en el pueblo, y deseaba que lo tuviera en las condiciones adecuadas. De esa forma, él abrió con facilidad las fusuma, de las que había en algunas habitaciones de la casa, algo que ayudaba a que tuviera un ambiente tradicional también en su interior. Después, sujetó a la pelirrosa por los hombros, y la dirigió a oscuras hasta hacerla esperar de pie en el centro de la habitación. Él fue y encendió la luz, para que ella pudiera ver a la perfección el kotatsu que esperaba por ser aprovechado, cuyo futón era de color granate, con un bordado delicado dorado hecho a mano. Mientras tanto, Sasuke abrió un pequeño armario, para buscar una frazada, trayéndola en sus manos, de color negro.

—Lo encendí cuando llegamos, así que debe estar listo —señaló él—. Anda, métete ahí.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó ella, parpadeando con un poco de sorpresa—. Sabes, esta no es la primera vez que veo un kotatsu, no es algo para hacer tanto alboroto.

—No es el kotatsu lo que importa, Sakura —bufó él—. Vamos, métete ahí.

Y lo hizo. Claro que dudó un instante, pero descubrió que no tenía nada que perder. De inmediato, Sasuke colocó la frazada sobre sus hombros, y caminó ahora para cerrar las fusuma por las que entraron, atravesando después la habitación para abrir otras. Estas últimas daban hacia el patio, cubierto por la nieve blanca y dejando entrar un poco del frío del exterior. Sakura no demoró en encogerse en su frazada, mientras lo veía a él, un poco escandalizada. Pero él estaba tranquilo y, en lugar de ello, caminó al kotatsu, lo levantó y, casi como por arte de magia, sacó dos contenedores: una caja de bento y un termo que incluía dos vasos. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y levantó el futón para averiguar si había más sorpresas ahí abajo, pero no era así. Sasuke sonrió un poco al ver lo que consideró un gesto torpe e infantil, pero adorable. No iba a decírselo, de cualquier forma. Él sabía que ella era consciente de aquello, y se sentía avergonzada, mientras volvía sus manos sobre la mesa. La cajita de bento se le presentó entonces, aun cerrada, para que ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Sasuke había metido ambas cosas, con el propósito de que se mantuvieran calientes, lo cual era inteligente. También sirvió dos vasos con té que, de igual forma, se mantenía caliente. Así que Sakura debía admitir que estaba sorprendida.

—Pasamos por esto cuando ya veníamos de regreso. Este termo lo llevé yo, porque mantiene el calor durante mucho tiempo —le explicó—. Pero el té no importa. Quiero que abras la caja.

—Me siento sorprendentemente intimidada —admitió, mientras sus manos se dirigían a la caja de madera, deslizando con cuidado la tapa. Pronto descubrió tres secciones en la misma: la más pequeña tenía sirope de soya dulce, mientras que la más grande tenía tres brochetas con tres dangos, cada una de ellas.

—El clima es perfecto para el té caliente —empezó él—. Y sé que te gustan los dulces —se encogió de hombros. Finalmente, el otro compartimento mediano estaba colmado de pasta de judías rojas.

—¿Me trajiste tanto? —admiró, sorprendida—. Es decir… a ti no te gustan los dulces. No es todo para mí, ¿cierto? No tendría apetito para la cena —aunque parecía más preocupada por no dejar nada, también estaba pensando en lo que preparaba Mikoto. Sasuke no evitó sonreír.

—¿Te gusta la comida de mi madre? —preguntó, a la par de que se acomodaba en el kotatsu, al otro lado de la mesa.

—No tengo la mejor sazón, y hace dos años no comía algo casero, hecho por una madre —comentó, mientras tomaba los palillos que venían incluidos, desechables—. Y tu madre cocina muy bien, Sasuke. Me hace sentir muy cómoda —sonrió—. Quiero dejar al menos uno para ella, pero de verdad, creo que es demasiado.

—Mi padre y yo podemos compartir el otro, si así lo prefieres —se encogió de hombros—. Podemos probar los dulces, aunque no sean lo que más nos gusta.

—Sí —respondió con gusto, tomando un poco de la pasta de judías para llevarlo hasta su boca, al punto de sonreír amplio—. Saben mejor cuando son hechas en un pueblo tradicional, comidas en un cuarto tradicional.

—¿Lo ves?

—Gracias, Sasuke —él desvió la mirada hacia el patio nevado—. Es muy dulce de tu parte, más que esta pasta de judías rojas —él emitió una risilla casi silenciosa al escucharla—. Gracias por pensar en mí de esta forma.

—No te lo he dicho mucho últimamente, en parte porque no quiero molestarte —continuó él, recargando sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo, sobre el suelo—, de vez en cuando debo recordártelo.

—No es necesario.

—Eres mi mujer —no podían verse el uno al otro, así que lo evitaron—. Mi único propósito en esta vida es hacerte tan feliz como me sea posible, para eso te hice venir aquí. Así que eso es lo único que hago, Sakura: pensar en ti.

—No debes.

—Pienso en ti desde el día que te quité la vida —se encogió de hombros—, y solo dejé de hacerlo cuando morí, porque no pude recobrar la memoria de inmediato. De no haber sido así, entonces te habría pensado todo el tiempo, de la misma forma o con mayor fuerza.

—Sasuke…

—Lo sé, disculpa —volvió la mirada hacia afuera, mientras su nariz y mejillas se volvían rojas a causa del frio que entraba—. No te molestaré más.

—Tienes que superarlo —él suspiró, exasperado—. No saldrá nada bueno, si cada vez que alguien habla de la muerte, tú pones una expresión como aquella —ella tomó su vaso con té, y lo atrajo a su boca—. Vas a asustar a alguien, un día de estos. No puedes mirarme como si siguiera estando muerta, no puedes congelarte de esa forma.

—Lo sé.

—De cualquier forma —ella miró el contenido de su vaso—, yo sé que vas a seguir diciéndolo, así que estoy preparada para escucharlo. Te comprometiste a hacer que vuelva a enamorarme de ti y, aunque yo no esté de acuerdo, tampoco pretendo detenerte.

—Imaginé que sería así.

—Es por eso que —sus ojos verdes siguieron el mismo camino que los negros de Sasuke, hacia el patio nevado—, puedo resistir que lo digas, mientras no me mires de esa forma tan triste, como lo hiciste hace rato.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé —su mano blanca tomó, cuidadosa, una de las brochetas de dango, para extendérsela al pelinegro—. Ya dejamos de pelear hacer un tiempo, ¿no? Pero seguimos siendo raros, aun hasta el día de hoy. ¿Por qué no hacemos, de este momento, nuestra ofrenda de paz?

—Voy a seguir luchando para recuperarte —se miraron a los ojos, y él tomó el palito de madera de la mano de Sakura, aunque no se lo quitó.

—Hazlo, hasta que me enamore de ti —se estaban desafiando, el uno al otro, para algo que ya habían conseguido—, o hasta que te rechace rotundamente. No voy a enojarme, pero debes hacer como dije.

—Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que digas que me amas.

—¿Solo hasta entonces? —se rio ella, ahora que él estaba tomando la brocheta por cuenta propia, avergonzándose de sus propias palabras.

—Ah… lo seguiré haciendo por lo que me quede de vida.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy —re afirmó él—. Te amé desde que tenía trece años, no voy a echarme atrás ahora.

—¿Qué? —se miraron el uno al otro, en silencio. Sakura había escuchado que él había dicho, " _desde que tenía trece años_ ", y ella no tenía idea de algo así. Mientras tanto, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, mientras su rostro tomaba color lentamente—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Eh… yo…

—¿Trece años?

—Bueno, esa vez del puente "Naruto", y Tazuna —los ojos de Sakura parecían haber desarrollado una habilidad inhumana para abrirse más a cada palabra que él decía—. Tú estabas llorando sobre mi cuerpo y, pues…

—¿Te enamoraste de mí porque estaba llorando?

—Claro que no —bufó el pelinegro—. Tú, que fuiste la única que pudo subir al árbol de inmediato, algo que me tomó días, estabas llorando sobre mí y…

—Dijiste que no te dejaba respirar.

—Siempre corrías detrás de nosotros, ¿sí? Pero no dudabas en defender a quien lo necesitaba, poner tu cuerpo entre el enemigo y la misión —desvió la mirada, avergonzado—. Pensaba que eras una debilucha, pero siempre hacías esas cosas tontas.

—Era una kunoichi, ¿sabes?

—Eras brillante, y más valiente que muchas kunoichi. No le temiste a los ninjas del sonido, aunque no había quién te ayudara. Ellos te hicieron daño, y por poco los mato a causa de eso. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

—Bueno, tú siempre fuiste tan… espera, ¿estabas enamorado de mí entonces?

—No —insistió él, frustrado.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo?

—… No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea decirlo —murmuró—. Lo haré solo si tú prometes que no vas a hacer muchas preguntas. Tampoco puedes enojarte por eso, pues fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Cuéntame de una vez.

[…]

—¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? —ella estaba llorando—. ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué, siempre, este silencio? —Sakura siempre lloraba por él—. Tu jamás compartes nada conmigo…

No decirle nada era más fácil. Cuando Sasuke estaba con ellos, era como tener una familia, era como olvidar el odio que lo motivaba. Tenía un hermano en Naruto, y tenía una guía en Kakashi. Sin embargo, la relación con Sakura siempre era complicada. Ella, que lo había mirado convertirse en un monstruo por primera vez, no había dudado de él, cubierta en heridas y su propia sangre. Por algún motivo, Sakura Haruno había logrado detener el instinto asesino que poseyó a Sasuke en ese momento, de la misma forma en la que se interpuso cuando peleó con Naruto en el techo del hospital. Ella era la única capaz de distraerle de esa forma, aunque no tenía un lugar establecido en su pequeña familia ninja.

—¡No hagas eso, Sasuke-kun! ¡Tú no tienes que estar solo! Ese día me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad... ahora yo entiendo ese dolor —no entendía nada, pensaba él—. Tengo una familia y amigos, pero si tú te fueras, Sasuke-kun... ¡Para mí, sería lo mismo que estar sola!

Estar sola, decía ella. Sakura Haruno no era capaz de imaginarse la soledad en la que él había vivido, hasta que ellos llegaron a ocupar un importante lugar en sus vidas. Ella estaba subestimando la fuerza con la que la soledad golpea a las personas. Sin embargo, la idea de abandonarla a esa suerte era, sorprendentemente, incómoda. Sabía que Sakura tenía un amor hacia él, que Sasuke se daba el lujo de cuestionar como un simple capricho. Aun cuando la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se dio y ella le habló de su amor, él lo negó. Aun cuando tenía una respuesta para su persona, Sasuke siempre tuvo facilidad de rechazarlo, pero, aunque nadie se lo imaginara, aquél momento fue difícil para él también pues, aunque estaba decidido, la voz de Sakura resonaba en su cabeza con un eco irritante, que estaba mortificándolo. Ella en verdad parecía que sería destruida en el momento en que lo viera partir, Sakura lo estaba intentando: quería protegerlo y llevarlo a un camino mucho más iluminado, más feliz del que él había escogido.

—Yo... ¡Te amo tanto! —pero era tan ruidosa—. No puedo soportarlo... Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad —y decía cosas que no podían ser—. ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! Así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... por favor, quédate conmigo... y si no puede ser... ¡Al menos llévame contigo!

Qué difícil era ser él en ese momento, cuando esa mocosa declaraba su amor y su apoyo hacia él, cuando lo estaba invitando a una vida más sencilla de la que él estaba escogiendo. Cuando podría ver a Sakura sonreír si él se daba la vuelta, le iluminaría la noche con ese gesto, dejaría de llorar, lo abrazaría hasta obstruirle la respiración, volvería a llorar porque lo había convencido, y él terminaría por corresponderle el abrazo porque… pero, ¿qué rayos? Una sensación desvió su interés de su objetivo y, por un instante, Sasuke se imaginó a sí mismo acompañando al equipo siete otra vez, sonriendo ante las melódicas risas de Sakura. Los tres sentados al atardecer, entrenando, volviéndose mejores ninjas. Su mano y la de Sakura tan… cerca.

—Tú, en verdad, eres molesta.

Había empezado a sentir algo por ella, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, en el que Sakura le rogó a todo pulmón que no se fuera, que no la abandonara. No estaba molesto solo porque le habían hecho daño a su compañera, sino que le habían obligado a destrozar algo precioso para ella, habían dañado a su… Sakura. Ellos también le habían hecho llorar, no solo sangrar. Al igual que Gaara. Todos ellos maltrataron a esa chica y, como resultado, él había enfurecido. Pues nadie debía ponerle un dedo encima a Sakura…

—Sakura —es por eso que él debía alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible—. Gracias.

Para no enamorarse tanto, que jamás podría dejarla. Sakura sería un mayor obstáculo que Naruto, y no podía permitirse eso. No podía amarla en ese momento.

 **[Continuará…]**


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, criaturas! Adivinen quién está mejor 8v Sí, ¡yo! Resulta que hace unos días fue mi cumple años, y pasaron un montón de cosas SasuSaku en mi vida, así que viví super feliz pensando en cómo continuar los siguientes capítulos de la historia, shoré porque Naruto terminó el 23 de Marzo del 2017, ¡el día de mi cumple años! Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra, y me siento muy feliz de poder decir que mi OTP está junta y tienen una hermosa nena. Yo quería subirles algo desde el 23, pero no tuve tiempo entre el festejo y la gente pululando, ya saben. Pero aquí está, y dado a que tengo una semana libre de la uni, voy a ponerme como posesa para subirles algo nuevo más pronto que antes. Además, el próximo cumpleaños de Sakura amerita un capítulo, ¿no? No tuve tiempo para escribirlo en su honor, pero sé que no las decepcionará 7w7 Ahora, es la hora de responder reviews!

 **alissea85:** Pronto lo sabrás ;D Gracias a ti, por seguir mi historia y estar al pie del cañón!

 **DULCECITO311:** Sasuke va a su destino y VA A GANAR! —Khé—. Lo siento. Amo los memes del hijo del Sol y la Luna. Si no sabes de qué hablo, abre youtube y lo entenderás hahahaha ~

 **Rowensweet14:** ¡Bienvenida! Espero que sigas disfrutando de la lectura ;D En realidad, me sorprendió un poco tu comentario hahaha No tanto por lo que dices, sino que te entiendo, y creo que todos los lectores han tenido esa impresión, pero hace no mucho escribí respecto a porqué para Sakura fue posible hacerlo aunque ella ame a Sasuke, pues ella nunca ha dejado de hacerlo. Espéralo, deseo fervientemente que puedan comprender que no es en realidad una traición, sino que algo mucho más complicado que eso ~ Muchas gracias por leerme, y espero que nos sigas acompañando con tus comentarios ;D

 **rossylopez2108:** Entre que me enfermé, me caí, tuve parciales y me llegó el cumpleaños, pues se me fue el tiempo de forma horrible. Me comprometí a actualizar una vez a la semana como mínimo, pero me gusta tener mi regla de dos publicaciones, la tercera es un lujo total hahaha Prometo que me esforzaré esta semana para dejar material preparado para los próximos tiempos oscuros ~(?)

 **Fanii Villa:** A Sasuke le está tomando esfuerzo, pero Sakura lo vale, aunque es cierto que está principalmente motivado por un sentimiento de culpa xD Y muchas gracias! Ya me siento mejor ;D

 **MissCoffeeLove:** Gracias ; ^ ; Me hace inmensamente feliz que sea así, saber que les genero eso es lo que me hace escribir los nuevos capítulos, ustedes son mi motor fhhbwehjfbsj —se ahoga en tanta cursilería—.

Dicho sea todo eso, están gratamente invitad s a leer el nuevo capítulo de Eternally ;D

* * *

 _Lograste hacer que alguien sufriera mucho._

—No estaba esperando a que dijeras que me amas, Sasuke —sus ojos jade reflejaban la luz de Selene, mientras su aliento se convertía en vapor—. Tampoco esperaba que me besaras en ese momento, o que me hicieras una promesa.

—Sakura…

—Lo único que quería, era mirarte —su mano, fría por el clima, salió del interior de la frazada, hasta alcanzar el rostro del moreno—, pero tu cabello —Sakura sonreía. Ella podía reír mientras sacudía el cabello de Sasuke—, tu endemoniado cabello no me dejaba mirarte bien.

—Yo…

—Después dije algo innecesario, porque quería darte fuerza —su mano se retiró entonces, volviendo al protector abrigo de la frazada—. Debí haber sabido que bastaba con repetirte cuánto _te amo_.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé —Sakura apresuró su mirada hacia la nieve—. Solo me estaba preguntando si será posible que cambiemos algo solo con eso —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuándo ha sido suficiente?

—Siempre —garantizó él, para llevar su mano izquierda a su cabellera, acariciando su frente con su dedo pulgar—. Bastó antes, para que yo volviera a casa. Bastó para salvar nuestro hogar, para que yo fuera a ti. Si algo me enseñaste, eso es que el amor lo puede todo. Por eso, voy a emplear todo el amor que siento por ti, en hacerte feliz.

—Feliz, ¿eh?

 **Capítulo Diecinueve: Impío**

Al abrir los ojos, Sakura se encontró con el techo. Después de enterarse de que los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ella se vieron contenidos el día que se fue, ella pudo sentir un poco menos de culpa, pues no había pasado esos tres años buscándolo en vano. Sasuke la quiso, y suprimió sus sentimientos, fue poseído por la ira cuando su hermano murió, su juicio se nubló y no la atacó porque la odiara, era por algo superior. No le dijo, entonces, lo aliviada que estaba. Tampoco podía decirle que cada vez que recordaba eso sus mejillas se coloreaban de gozo y, por fortuna, el día que siguió a su charla él volvió a salir con su padre, así que no se tocó el tema. Sin embargo, ahora se enfrentaba cara a cara a la situación más peligrosa en la que podría meterse en estos días: ella y él saldrían de compras al pueblo, a solas. De solo imaginarlo se puso ansiosa, y sostuvo el futón con sus manos para cubrirse el rostro, haciéndose un ovillo y removiéndose ahí adentro. Se contenía para no gritar, volviéndose con el pecho sobre la superficie suave, hasta que se estiró con desesperación, sacudiendo los pies que salieron de la tibia protección, igual que sus manos. Ella era una criatura extraña en ese momento, que gimoteaba bajo mientras movía todas sus extremidades a la vista, cubierta de la cabeza hasta las rodillas.

—¿Estás bien? —se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó una voz.

Uno no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que estaba totalmente avergonzada, con su tez enrojecida y bajando lentamente todas sus extremidades hasta la superficie plana, como si temiera que hacer un movimiento rápido terminara por perturbar más de lo que planeaba, como si fueran a atacarla de hacerlo. Después y, con mucho más cuidado, introdujo las manos al interior del futón, tomándolo por el extremo superior con sus dedos, y atrayéndolo hacia atrás muy lentamente. Sus ojos verdes fueron descubiertos, junto a parte de su cabellera desarreglada, tan solo para encontrarse a una mujer de cabello color chocolate en melena y mirada castaña. Su rostro le pareció terriblemente conocido, aunque estaba segura de que nunca se habían visto en persona y, aun así, ella estaba ahí, abriendo el fusuma con tranquilidad, para encontrarse con la pelirrosa montando tremendo circo. Se miraron la una a la otra y, en ese momento, la mujer entendió que había interrumpido un momento de intimidad, de esos en los que las chicas luchan con sus propios demonios, así que iba a dejarla a solas.

—Querida, ¿estás ahí? —pero la voz de un hombre en el pasillo la obligó a meterse de un movimiento a la habitación y cerrar.

—¡No, me equivoqué! —contestó, asegurándose de cerrar.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué entraste? —continuó, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta corrediza con sus manos, y Sakura se metía en su futón nuevamente, para ocultarse en medida de lo posible.

—¡Hay una chica aquí! —gruñó, lo que llevó a que los intentos cesaran—. Recuerda lo que dijeron tus primos, que tenían una visita… la interrumpí, lo siento mucho. Toma otra de las habitaciones, ¿sí? Voy a disculparme así que…

—Hmph —la mujer quedó helada—. Ha… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —claro, algo natural cuando sabe que se están burlando de ella.

—¡No te rías de mí!

—¡Está bien, está bien! —exclamó él, alejándose, mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas escandalosas que parecían ponerle los nervios de punta a la joven adulta.

—¡ME LO VAS A PAGAR, OBITO UCHIHA!

—¿Obito? —Sakura asomó de nuevo la cabeza, confundida. Esa mención logró que, al menos, su invasora se tranquilizara y volviera al hilo de la situación.

—Ah, sí —contestó ella, volviéndose en su eje—. El de ahí afuera es Obito Uchiha. Mikoto nos dijo que estás aquí con Sasuke, ¿no? Pues Obito es su tío —le explicó—. Él está moviendo nuestras cosas a otra habitación —admitió—. Disculpa mucho la intromisión. Mi nombre es Rin, soy su esposa.

—¿Rin? —repitió, parpadeando con incredulidad—. ¿Esposa de Obito?

—Así es —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, hasta que unos gritos infantiles se escucharon en el pasillo, seguido de la voz poderosa del dueño de la casa, riñéndoles. La mujer emitió una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta—. Y madre de dos maravillosos niños traviesos que están dándole dolor de cabeza a Fugaku: Madara e Izuna.

—¿Madara? —Sakura alzó la cabeza con impresión, apoyándose en sus codos—. Como… ¿Cómo Madara Uchiha?

—Oh, ¿estás al tanto? Es un antepasado de la familia Uchiha. Dicen que era un hombre poderoso e importante para su familia, así que Obito quiso darle ese nombre a nuestro hijo —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando Izuna nació, quiso seguir con el de uno de sus hermanos. Sabemos que él tuvo otros cuatro hermanos, pero no creo que pueda con tantos niños. Enloquecería.

—Puedo imaginarlo —murmuró.

—¿Con esos gritos? No te culpo por pensar así —suspiró, con una mano en el pecho—. Ah, pero no me has dicho tu nombre… ni has salido de tu escondite.

—¡Dios, disculpe! —exclamó, levantándose inmediatamente para acomodarse la cabellera y la ropa, inclinándose en una solemne reverencia entonces—. Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Soy amiga de Sasuke y su invitada.

—Sí, algo dijo Mikoto al respecto. Es un placer, Sakura.

—El placer es mío —aseguró—. Y, sobre lo de antes… ¿es mucho pedir que lo olvide? Es un poco vergonzoso, así que…

—Oh, no te preocupes, considéralo olvidado —garantizó, entre risas—. Mi marido tiene ese mismo ímpetu cuando está ansioso, así que no me generó tanta sorpresa cómo crees. Solo me preocupé un poco, pensé que quizá estabas luchando con un animal o te estabas ahogando.

—Eso es aún más vergonzoso…

—Lo sé, lo dije para molestarte —bromeó, antes de reír de forma encantadora. Ella era justo lo que se imaginó que sería cuando Kakashi le contó sobre su equipo—. En fin. Debo volver a controlar a mis hijos, antes de que Fugaku los amarre a un poste.

—Por supuesto.

—Nos vemos durante el desayuno, Sakura —se despidió, agitando un poco la mano, para entonces salir de la habitación.

Sakura, que había estado presente cuando Obito murió, se vio víctima de una nostalgia enternecedora, pues ella descubría que sus historias pudieron haber sido muy distintas si sus vidas hubiesen sido un poco menos sangrientas. Sin la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, Obito y Rin habrían permanecido con su equipo normalmente y, quizá, un día ellos se casarían. Él sería un hombre risueño y alegre que ríe a carcajadas mientras se burla de Rin, quien es una madre amorosa con la mano lo suficientemente dura para mantener en línea a sus hijos, aunque los dos serían blandos hasta que ellos molestaran a alguien. Aunque le sorprendía que escogieran esos nombres, estaba agradecida de que Madara solo fuera un espectro del pasado Uchiha, y no una amenaza próxima, como fue en su vida. Ella estaba en presencia de la felicidad a la que no sabía si podía aspirar, así que un pequeño dolor se apropió de su ser, antes de que se moviera en automático. Se puso una blusa gris de manga larga que descubría los hombros para luego pasar unos tirantes, y unos jeans, preparando unas botas grises y afelpadas en el interior, perfecta para salir en ese invierno nevado.

—Sakura —la voz de Mikoto la llamó, mientras ella se terminaba de cepillar la cabellera rosada, acomodando los mechones en torno a su rostro—, voy a servir el desayuno.

—Yo la ayudo —contestó, levantándose pronto.

Ella pertenecía a esa familia, más por un decreto divino que por el compromiso en el que se metió cuando intercambió votos con Sasuke, el día de su boda. Los Uchiha eran muchísimo más que esa coraza fría y dura que ella conocía, de la que todos habían hablado una vez el clan se vio extinto a manos de quienes creían que había un fin mayor. Sakura no habría podido conocerlos de otra forma, lo sabía. Estaba muy agradecida, aunque eso significaba que su familia no estaba completa… por ahora, ¿cierto?

[…]

Después del proceso que fue abrigarse para salir a la nieve, ambos caminaron afuera, para encontrar el camino lo suficientemente limpio para andar. Las calles estaban libres y Sasuke le abrió la puerta del auto a Sakura, mientras le contaba que, cuando eran niños, Naruto y él recorrían las calles de sus vecindarios con palas para quitar la nieve. Aun hoy en día había niños que lo hacían y, aunque no había muchos autos, el transito era lo suficientemente activo para que las calles no se congelaran, aunque eso no evitaba que hiciera frío. Usaban gorros y bufandas, además de abrigos voluminosos, botas y guantes, pero cuando hablaban sus alientos se convertían en vapor. Sasuke encendió el auto, pero se detuvo para esperar que el motor ganara calor, presionaba el acelerador, aunque estuvieran estáticos, lo que hacía rugir el motor. Sakura no evitaba prestar especial atención a la forma en la que parecía ser natural para él, con la vista en los indicadores del tablero del auto, hasta que decidió que la temperatura había subido lo suficiente para ponerlo en marcha y encender la calefacción del auto. Las tiendas estaban a unos diez minutos en auto, a lo sumo. Sin embargo, sería muy complicado ir caminando, y ellos harían varias compras.

Ya lo había visto cuando llegaron, pero Sakura se sentía obligada a poner atención especial a las fachadas tradicionales del pueblo, aun cuando se estacionaron en el área designada a un lado de lo que parecía ser una plaza comercial, un tipo de mercado público que cerraba el acceso a los autos, donde uno podría conseguir lo que necesitara sin necesidad de ir a otro sitio. Mikoto le había explicado que, aunque era un lugar grande, no se comparaba con los centros comerciales de Tokio, y que no encontraría muchas novedades ahí, pero eso no parecía ser un problema para Sakura, que se mostraba muy interesada en conocer el sitio. Estaba segura de que nunca había venido con sus padres, ni cuándo fue una niña y vivió ahí por un par de años. Así, ella bajó del auto sintiendo el viento frío del invierno, para después seguir a Sasuke hacia el acceso a las tiendas, donde—él aseguraba— no tendrían que soportar los vientos gélidos de la temporada. Le había comentado, en el camino, que existían algunas tiendas que ofrecían comida y bebida, la mayoría tradicional, y que era ahí donde le había comprado los dulces la vez pasada. Aprovechó para explicarle lo mismo que su madre, y solo escuchó una alegre risa con aquello.

—Aunque viví aquí antes, nunca estuve en esta temporada, y viajaba con mis padres a Tokio muy seguido, así que tampoco tuve mucha oportunidad de turistear o hacer amigos. La única era Ino, y Naruto —se encogió de hombros, mientras andaban por la callejuela.

—Es por eso que no te vi antes —agregó el pelinegro—. No tenías mucho vínculo con este lugar, y si no conocías esta parte del pueblo, puedo imaginarme lo poco que conociste de aquí.

—Mi casa estaba ridículamente cerca del jardín de niños y era muy grande, tenía mis propios columpios y un patio maravilloso. No había necesidad de que saliera mucho, además de que Ino venía seguido a casa. Mi casa era tradicional, pero no se compara a la de tus padres —sonrió.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vamos a buscar, Sakura?

—Obsequios —contestó ella, con alegría—. Quiero comprar algo para Naruto, para Hinata, Ino, también para tus padres, que han sido maravillosos. Y, por supuesto, quiero comprar obsequios para Madara e Izuna.

—¿Para los mocosos? —él alzó una ceja, mirándola confundido, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a la callejuela principal de las tiendas—. ¿Por qué le llevarías algo a esos malcriados?

—Me agradan —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo son un poco traviesos, y los encuentro adorables. Quiero darles algo para la navidad —se asomó a sus costados, viendo las fachadas de las tiendas—. Oh, empecemos por buscar juguetes.

—Son unos malcriados, eso es lo que son —espetó, fastidiado, mientras caminaba detrás de ella, que se le estaba adelantando—. Sarada nunca fue así.

—Te recuerdo que Sarada se escapó un día, y casi la matas —gruñó ella, caminando frente a él.

—Erh… ese fue un caso aislado.

—Todos los niños son un poco traviesos, no puedes quejarte si no estuviste en la formación de tu propia hija —una mueca se dibujó en su rostro mientras escuchaba a Sakura, pues estaba siendo derrotado—. Rin y Obito hacen un gran trabajo estando juntos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuró él, vencido.

—Por cierto, esos dos me hicieron pensar en algo —se detuvo, de forma que él también lo hizo, esperando a escucharla—. Si ellos dos están juntos, entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasó con…?

—¿Kakashi? —completó él—. Escuché la historia cuando era niño, que Kakashi rechazó a Rin y se fue poco después. Él se volvió detective, no sé en dónde está ahora. Sé que ellos reciben su visita de vez en cuando, así que debe estar en Japón.

—Ya veo.

—Rin es enfermera, mientras que Obito se retiró de ser bombero cuando recibió las quemaduras en la mitad de su cuerpo —explicó—. Me sorprende un poco que eso le pasara en esta vida, pensé que podrían librarse de algunos males, pero no fue así…

—Hay cosas que no pueden evitarse, supongo —Sakura se volvió en su eje—. Pero ahora está casado con la mujer que siempre amó, y tienen dos hijos.

—Uno de ellos con un nombre algo desafortunado, si me preguntas.

—No seas así —soltó ella, entre risas—. Acompáñame ahí, Sasuke —señaló ella, con su dedo índice, una tienda de joyería y accesorios—. Creo que podría comprar algo para todas las chicas en una sola parada. Quiero que me ayudes a escoger algo para tu madre. Después veremos qué se nos ocurre para tu padre y para tu hermano.

—¿Acaso viniste a derrochar?

—Quiero agradecerles a todos —contestó, inflando las mejillas—. Me han dado un perfecto ambiente familiar en solo unos días. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve algo así. Quiero aprovecharlo, y quiero darles las gracias.

—Si esa es la forma en la que te sientes, entonces no hay remedio —estaba feliz—. Te ayudaré a escoger algo para quienes tú desees.

Sakura retomó su camino, mientras que Sasuke la alcanzó con pasos agigantados, para poder caminar a su lado, quizá un poco detrás, para que ella no pudiera notar la forma en la que él la miraba con adoración. Se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que eso era como una cita, aunque sus manos estuvieran dentro de sus bolsillos para protegerse, y no sosteniéndose la una a la otra. Tras escucharla hablar de forma tan cálida sobre su familia, a él no le quedó más remedio que sentir un horrible deseo de abrazarla contra su pecho y recordarle que esa era su familia, pero estaba seguro de que ella ya era consciente de ese aspecto, ella ya lo había escuchado, ella lo entendía y lo aceptaba, aunque no parecía querer decir nada en voz alta. Era una pena, pensó, el no poder tomarle la mano y caminar juntos, de esa forma. Aunque era cierto que nunca fue tan afectivo en público, siempre la quiso con todo su ser en privado, y deseaba poder hacerlo ahora con unos gestos simples. Pero se contuvo y la contempló, pues debía disfrutar ese día tan especial, porque estaban los dos juntos, estaban a solas, y no había forma en la que alguien interrumpiera su contacto, no iba a permitir que les rompieran la burbuja.

Pasaron las siguientes cuatro horas de tienda en tienda, y él admiró con gran sorpresa la resistencia de las mujeres cuando se trataba de hacer compras. Él también había insistido en llevar las bolsas, así que tenía en una mano una bolsa a tope a causa de dos obsequios envueltos para los niños, mientras que en la otra tenía cajas de distintos tamaños que se apoyaba a su hombro por los obsequios para los caballeros y, finalmente, Sakura cargaba con una bolsa repleta de cajas de regalo pequeñas donde estaban distintos accesorios—los regalos para las damas—. Había escogido detalles de sobra, por si se había olvidado de comprarle algo a alguien, y ya se estaban pasando la hora de la comida, así que él planteó con mucha inteligencia el hacer una parada en un puesto para tener algo, pues la había escuchado decir que quería seguir comprando un par de detalles que luego podría enviarle a su padre, a Kabuto y, quizá, a algunas personas con las que tenía buena relación por el trabajo, así como algunos maestros y compañeros de clases. Él la convenció, también, de hacer un viaje al auto y dejar todo lo que habían comprado, para no tener que cargar con semejante equipaje. Sakura accedió y caminaron juntos, mientras él hacía bromas sobre cuánto podían excederse las chicas cuando se trataba de ir de compras.

—Tú te ofreciste a venir conmigo —le recordó—. Rin y tu madre también querían venir, pero tú insististe en que debías ser tú.

—Rin tendría que traer a los chicos, y esto sería muy difícil para todas con ellos haciendo pataleta y queriendo irse, además de que les compraste obsequios a ellas también. Mi madre está arreglando la casa, eso sin olvidar que apenas te he visto desde que llegamos.

—Bueno, pero eso es porque tu padre te necesitaba —se encogió de hombros—. No es como que no pueda entender que estás ocupado.

—Pero yo quería verte y pasar tiempo contigo —aquejó él, mientras cerraba el auto. Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja, dejando en evidencia lo que había dicho—. ¿Te parece tan difícil de creer que yo deseara venir aquí para estar a tu lado?

—Eh… no —ella desvió la mirada, sonrojándose—. Es solo que…

—Inclusive si me odias, aun cuando peleemos —prosiguió, mirando a otra parte—, lo único que deseo es poder estar cerca de ti, aunque sea un poco.

—No digas eso —pidió ella, mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a caminar para alejarse de él.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que lo admita?

—Nunca lo dijiste antes —aquejó, sabiendo que él la seguía, y acelerando un poco el paso para mantenerlo lejos.

—Es por eso que lo digo ahora.

—Sasuke, por favor.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Dímelo.

—Estábamos teniendo un buen día y…

—Puede seguir así, no importa lo que yo diga, ¿sabes?

—¡Sí importa! —exclamó, deteniéndose de repente, antes de entrar a la zona comercial—. No puedes ir por la vida diciendo ese tipo de cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrada. No importa si lo dices de vez en cuando, pero si lo dices tan seguido es tan…

—¿Comienzas a creerme? ¿Ese es el problema?

—No se siente real —murmuró—. De cualquier forma, debemos continuar, así que hay que parar con esto, ¿quieres?

Para Sakura, su discusión había terminado ahí. Estaba decidida a ir a un sitio donde hubiera personas para no tener que seguir escuchándolo, donde él también se sintiera avergonzado, así que tal vez caminó demasiado aprisa y sin ver su camino, lo que le llevó a tropezar de frente con una pareja adulta. Intentó esquivarlos con todos sus esfuerzos, pero de cualquier forma le dio a la mujer con su hombro en un golpe que hizo que ambas se volvieran hasta mirarse la una a la otra. La primera reacción de Sakura, al hacer que ambas personas se volvieran a mirarla con incredulidad, fue pedir disculpas. A causa de ello se inclinó haciendo una reverencia sutil, pero su mirada los analizó lo suficiente para no permitir que palabras brotaran de su boca. Ellos se percataron de que ella palidecía mientras los reconocía pues, aunque no tenían el mismo aspecto que cuando ella los conocía, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de ellos dos. Tenían el peso de los años en sus rostros, aunque la mujer no lo tenía tan evidente, ese par de arrugas en su ser eran algo que no había logrado contemplarle gracias a su vanidad. Ella se dio cuenta de que Sakura la reconoció y, justo como la pelirrosa, pareció palidecer en el momento. El brazo del hombre la rodeó sobre el hombro para no dejarla huir de su destino, y Sasuke se apresuró a ver que Sakura estuviera bien, sin prestarle atención suficiente a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella, pues le parecía un poco impresionante que ella se quedara congelada así.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, primero.

—¿Maestra? —pero Sakura no tuvo respuesta para él, sino que articuló una pregunta para la rubia frente a sus ojos, y Sasuke se volvió incrédulo en ese mismo instante.

—¿Me recuerdas? —soltó, sorprendida, Tsunade. La edad le había hecho marcas alrededor de la boca y los ojos, aunque no era algo muy sorprendente. Ella quizá no lucía de veinte o treinta años, como la recordaban. Pero tampoco tenía el aspecto de alguien en sus sesenta.

—¿Usted a mí? —se levantó con cuidado, mientras sus ojos verdes analizaban por igual al albino que ella tenía a su lado.

—No sabía que usted vendría, Jiraiya —comentó Sasuke, agradeciendo en silencio que sostuviera a Tsunade para que ella no se fuera—. Me alegra haberlos encontrado tan pronto, Sakura y yo estamos aquí a causa de ustedes.

—¿Cómo dices? —cuestionó la rubia, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué yo…?

—Maestra, es Sarada —todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el tono de voz de Sakura, quien se mostró desesperada ante la mujer—. Necesito su ayuda o, quizá, nunca pueda volver a ver a mi hija… Sé que podrá prestarme su tiempo.

—Sakura —murmuró ella, sorprendida—. ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquilízate, Sakura —pidió, entonces, Jiraiya—. Tsunade, esto es algo que no puede evitarse… creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar tranquilo y privado, donde todos podamos charlar de forma pacífica y sin interrupciones.

—Sakura —le llamó Sasuke, preocupado—. ¿Quieres ir?

—No quiero ir a ninguna parte —contestó, sintiendo la forma en que Sasuke posaba una mano en su espalda, para calmarla—. Lo lamento… me sorprendió mucho verla así, de repente. Por un momento bajé la guardia y mis emociones me superaron.

—Considerando el asunto, insisto en que vayamos a un lugar tranquilo.

—Coman con nosotros, por favor —los tres miraron a Sakura con incredulidad—. Permítannos invitarlos a comer. Pueden pedir lo que deseen y podemos estar en un sitio controlado, donde me veré obligada a regular mis actos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el pelinegro, aun con un tono preocupado.

—De acuerdo —contestó Tsunade—. Pero, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Dan está esperando por mí, así que deberá ser algo breve. Pidamos una mesa apartada para que nadie nos escuche.

—Oigan, ¿están seguras de esto? —insistió Jiraiya, contrariado de verlas muy calmadas.

—Sakura es mi querida alumna —dijo—. Me conoce y la conozco bien. Creo que tomó una decisión acertada, así que quiero que vayamos con ellos.

—Pero Dan…

—Puede esperar un rato más.

—… Si tú lo dices.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, Sakura, para luego mirar a Sasuke—. Me dijiste de un sitio cómodo, ¿puedes llevarnos?

—Claro.

Con la guía de Sasuke, los cuatro se dirigieron de vuelta a la callejuela comercial, donde él los llevó hasta uno de los establecimientos de comida. Tomaron una mesa algo apartada y se sentaron, para entonces pedir bebidas. Tsunade y Jiraiya pidieron una cerveza, cada uno. Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura pidieron té, tranquilizando cada quien sus nervios a su propia manera. Los mayores decidieron no pedir nada de comer, contrario de como hicieron los más jóvenes y, apenas les tomaron la cuenta y les dejaron las bebidas, un silencio perturbador se desató en la mesa. Sakura había propuesto aquello, pero no podía empezar a hablar, así que Sasuke empezó por contarles su historia y situación actual.

—Así que te tomaste tu tiempo, Sasuke —se burló la rubia—. Como sea, nos trajeron a todos a una situación complicada. No sé qué se supone que te enseñó Orochimaru todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos… aunque tampoco debe sorprenderme que resultaras así.

—Dices eso, pero estás gozando de las ventajas de esta pequeña maldición —contestó Jiraiya, sonriente, mientras se acercaba la cerveza a la boca.

—Maestra, ¿cómo despertó? —ellos se detuvieron.

—Fue hace muchos años —contestó, tranquila—. Ustedes no habían nacido, supongo. Yo tenía treinta años y estaba de viaje con Dan, éramos compañeros de trabajo y novios. Él me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté, así que nos besamos. Terminamos llorando después de eso.

—¿Él también despertó? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí —continuó ella—. Nuestras vidas habían sido perfectas en muchos sentidos hasta ese exacto momento. Habíamos tenido dificultades, pero no eran cosa grave.

—¿Eran?

—Lograste hacer que alguien se enojara mucho, Sasuke —continuó Tsunade—. Quienes no han despertado lo tienen más fácil, a decir verdad. Por eso Jiraiya no despierta a alguien que no sea estrictamente necesario.

—¿A qué se refiere, maestra?

—La Parca —miró a Jiraiya—. Nos encontramos hace un par de semanas y lo dedujimos. Sasuke le arrebató muchas almas a La Parca y las trajo acá. No parece que le haya hecho gracia el que le fuera inevitable, así que se las arregló para cobrar un par de cosas. Al menos tiene la decencia de no interferir con quienes siguen dormidos.

—Perdón, pero no estoy entendiendo nada —interrumpió el pelinegro—. ¿Podría ser un poco más clara con lo que dice?

—Desafiaste a la muerte, Sasuke —contestó Jiraiya—. La Parca no pudo detener lo que hiciste, pero su ira los persiguió hasta esta vida. Decidió vengarse, pero no puede hacerlo si las personas ignoran por completo lo que sucedió. Es así como ella solo toma represalias con quienes pueden recordar: aquellos que han despertado.

—¿Represalias?

—Todos tenemos esa maldición —le explicó, ahora, la rubia—. Tenemos dos opciones: ser infelices como pago por nuestra nueva vida; o ser felices como no pudimos en nuestra vida anterior, pagando el precio de otra manera, con un sacrificio.

—¿Qué tipo de sacrificio? —cuestionó la pelirrosa, sorprendida.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa —continuó Jiraiya—. Podría ser algo físico, puede ser algo emocional, también puede ser algo material. Depende mucho de la persona.

—Cuando Dan y yo despertamos, tuvimos ansias y nos casamos de inmediato —prosiguió la rubia, para encogerse de hombros—. Mi hermano está casado, también. Él tiene la fortuna de no recordar nada, y espero que siga así. Mientras tanto, yo he tenido una vida llena de felicidad junto a mi esposo, Dan.

—Pero, acaba de decir que se debe hacer un sacrificio.

—Y lo hice —continuó—. Cuando Dan y yo quisimos tener hijos, me enteré que me era imposible ser madre. Resulta que mi cuerpo rechazaba a los bebés, porque me enfermé mientras Dan y yo estábamos de viaje, después de que me dio el anillo.

—Cuando despertó —complementó Sakura.

—Eso es correcto —contestó seriamente—. Era algo valioso para mí y para Dan. Es lo que La Parca nos arrebató, a cambio de nuestra felicidad juntos. Y ahora, que los encuentro a los dos aquí, juntos… puedo imaginar que también está cobrándoles algo a ustedes.

 **[Continuará…]**


	20. Chapter 20

Y a la una, y a las dos, y a la un, dos, tres... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños de la Waifu más hermoso del Husbando más rikolino! Hoy es el cumple años de Sakura Haruno/Uchiha, una protagonista de esta historia, y quiero dedicarle este pequeño espacio a ella, que es una idola para mí. ¿Saben? Soy una persona muy complicada con mis propios sentimientos/emociones, aunque se me facilita mucho hablar por los personajes cuando escribo, yo suelo ser muy cerrada en cuanto a ello, rara vez demuestro mi afecto o mis debilidades, y tengo una idea casi muy feminista sobre cómo debemos ser con nosotras mismas como mujeres, el rollo de amarnos a nostras mismas y todo eso, por lo que en muchas ocasiones la gente se sorprende de que sea fan de Sakura, o de esta pareja en específico—o sea, mi OTP in da guorl—, yo reprobaría en muchas circunstancias la persecución de Sakura tras Sasuke, pero la verdad va a saberse aquí y ahora: me es tan fácil renunciar a las cosas, incluyendo a las personas, que admiro muchísimo que ella se aferrara al amor de su vida y lograra hacer que él correspondiera, le amara y estén juntos ahora. Me dolieron mucho las escenas en las que muchos anti-SasuSaku se apoyan para criticar a la pareja, pero soy de la idea de que eso no hace débil a Sakura. También admiro que haya sido su amor por Sasuke lo que, de alguna forma, haya hecho que él cambiara y la reconociera. En parte, esa perspectiva que tengo de ellos es lo que me ha llevado a hacer este fanfic, y aunque él se merece sus patadotas, estoy enormemente feliz de que mi OTP sea canon. Y ese es el final de la hora cursi de Ella (?) Ahora les dejo la hora de los reviews, si quieren dejar su opinión sobre lo que les puse aquí, estaré encantada de leerlas. ¡Que sepan que hoy subí capítulo solo por ser su cumpleaños! Procuraré traer otro antes del domingo —aunque ya lo tengo escrito 7w7 —.

 **DULCECITO311:** Y nada más es la punta del iceberg! Hablando de eso, al final de tu review hay un "y." así igualito escrito y me tiene con el Jesus en la boca, suplico que me digas qué seguía xD

 **princesssakura13:** ¡Bienvenida a Eternally! Disfruta tu estadía, si necesitas apoyo moral están los otros lectores, y los kleenex son de autoservicio :v Okya, haha me alegra tenerte aquí, espero lo disfrutes mucho y nos sigas acompañando en esta aventura. Falta muchísimo por resolver, inclusive para mí misma que sigo queriendo decidir muchas cosas. No quiero hacer una telenovela de esto, pero si les gusta, no me quejaré ;D

 **alissea85:** Y no lo sabrás aun, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me buscaré un avatar de bruja como advertencia a los nuevos lectores haha muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y dejando tus reviews ;D

 **Aaramath24:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra mucho que te de esa impresión, me esfuerzo mucho por no sacar a Sakura y Sasuke de sus personajes, que quede un asomo de ellos en esto, que se demuestre que no es que los estoy modificando por completo, sino que los he hecho madurar de una forma muy peculiar. Me hace enormemente feliz que lo veas y lo disfrutes, tanto como tener aquí, espero sigas siendo una lectora de Eternally hasta que culmine su historia^^

 **rossylopez2108:** Su paciencia me perturba (?) Okya xD Disfruta mucho el siguiente capítulo, que es para alimentar el calor de sus corazones UuU

Antes de que lean, me tomo un momento para agradecerles mucho por su apoyo en lo que al tema de mi salud respecta, así como sus buenos deseos y esa dulce felicitación que me hicieron. Me alegra muchísimo que me lean, y me gustará seguir teniéndoles por acá, en medida de lo posible. Como siempre les digo, son el motor de esta historia ^^ Ahora, espero disfruten mucho el nuevo capítulo ~

* * *

Después de que ellos se fueran, dejándoles para que comieran—casi a obligadas—, ninguno tuvo animo de seguir con las compras. La convivencia volvió a ser complicada, y no se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Sasuke se armó de valor para proponer que volvieran a casa, mientras que ella accedió con la voz débil. No se miraron el uno al otro, en ningún momento, y subieron al auto de la misma forma. Lo que Tsunade les había dicho los colmó con sentimientos de desesperación, y pronto pidieron explicaciones desde el lado de Jiraiya, quien les explicó que su vida no era precisamente plena, así que no había un sacrificio por hacer o, quizá, ya lo había hecho. Él dejó ir a Tsunade, el amor de su vida, cuando ella conoció a Dan. Jiraiya escogió la felicidad de Tsunade antes que la suya, pero no lo dijo abiertamente. Esa era una historia que Sasuke ya había escuchado, y que contó a grandes rasgos a Sakura mientras los veían salir del lugar, mientras aun podía articular palabras decentes. Después de eso, ellos no tenían mucho que decir, pues estaba claro lo que ambos estaban pensando, pero era terrible. Sus temores iban de mal en peor…

—¿Estás bien? —él le habló, porque quería apoyarla en ese momento.

—Por favor, no digas nada —pero ella lo detuvo de inmediato, mientras él conducía—. No me mires, no me hables, Sasuke. Sé lo difícil que es eso para ti en este momento, y sé lo que quieres hacer por mí. Es algo que yo también quiero hacer por ti…

—Sakura, yo…

—Te lo suplico —murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos—. No puedo escucharte ahora. No puedo recibir tus palabras, ni tu amor. Necesito que me dejes sola, lo que resta del día, al menos. Mañana será como tú desees, pero hoy… por favor.

Claro que sería así. Sakura había pasado suficiente tiempo sola para aprender a lidiar con los problemas de forma muy distinta a como hacía cuando los tenía a ellos: a Naruto y a él. Los últimos veintiún años, Sakura vivió lamiéndose las heridas a sí misma, y era una costumbre que no iba a abandonar de la noche a la mañana. No necesitaba que Sasuke intentara hacer algo por ella, porque ella podía sola, pero él no sabía si tenía esa fortaleza ahora… el dolor siempre lo había llevado a cometer errores, y ella era uno de las anclas que lo obligaban a mantenerse centrado. Era complicado, pues la había escuchado con claridad. Ella tenía razón, así que puso sus ojos en el camino, apoyando la mano sobre la palanca de cambios del automóvil, y respirando profundo para contenerse. Los dos estaban pensando que, si su felicidad era junta, entonces La Parca les cobraría con algo terrible y estaban seguros de que por eso no podrían tener a Sarada. Mientras tanto, si intentaban estar juntos solo por Sarada, entonces no podrían permitirse el amarse el uno al otro, lo que volvía imposible que volvieran a ver a su hija, ¿cierto? El amor no era una elección…

Tsunade y Jiraiya también despejaron sus dudas con mucha amabilidad: resulta que, cuando una persona despierta, las decisiones que tome en esta vida cambiarán su destino y afectará a quienes son sus contactos directos. Al despertar Sakura, ella aplazaría el nacimiento de los hijos de todos, pues fue criada para esperar a volverse profesionista antes de tener hijos. Lo mismo sucedería con la mayoría de sus conocidos, y no era tan imposible entender que ellos estuvieran solteros y sin criaturas, ni siquiera en camino. Ellos vendrían, tarde o temprano, mientras sus padres no despertaran. Pero, con Sarada, era difícil decir… Ambos entendían que ella podría ser su sacrificio y, no importando las circunstancias, volvían al punto de partida. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse qué hacer para cambiarlo. Los dos estaban sufriendo.

La mano de Sakura, entonces, se posó sobre la de Sasuke, y cerró los ojos. Él no dijo nada, ni hizo movimiento alguno, pues era como tratar con un animalito aterrado: cualquier movimiento en falso la ahuyentaría, y lo sabía. Además, los dos sabían que esa era la forma en la que ella le mostraba su apoyo ahora, resistiendo la necesidad más visceral de su ser. Eso era perfecto para ambos. Los dos sobrevivirían de ese modo. Así, al llegar a casa, Sasuke tuvo que mentirle a su madre y decirle que Sakura no se encontraba del todo bien para que nadie la molestara. De alguna forma, eso fue suficiente para que también los hijos de Rin y Obito se mantuvieran tranquilos, mientras ella subía a su habitación y se sacaba la ropa extra, metiéndose en el futón hasta que éste le cubriera completamente el cuerpo, solo para luchar por quedarse dormida.

 **Capítulo Veinte: Contrición**

Habían pasado la noche en una posada, un lujo que se daban cada tanto tiempo, pero era hora de continuar con su viaje. Sakura, ya acostumbrada a los horarios de Sasuke—con quien se había casado recientemente—, era perfectamente consciente de que se estaba _retrasando_ , pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. En lugar de apresurar sus actos mientras empacaban, cayó en cuenta de un factor muy importante, y corrió al baño cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sasuke había ido a avisar que se iban, así que pronto se presentaría una de las encargadas del lugar en la habitación, a quien ellos esperarían ahí mismo. Sin embargo, cuando él abrió la puerta, solo escuchó a Sakura encerrándose en el baño y, bueno, enarcó una ceja. No era como que no tuvieran un par de minutos que ella se podía tomar cómodamente, así que fue paciente, pasó al dormitorio, y descubrió que ella había empacado a medias así que, un poco fastidiado, terminó su trabajo. La cuestión era que le tomó más tiempo, que a la encargada el presentarse, lograr salir de ahí, lo que no le dio más alternativa que interrumpir cualquier cosa que ella estuviera haciendo.

—Sakura —ella dio un respingo de sorpresa—, es hora de irnos.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —exclamó, alterada, para abrir la puerta—. No he terminado de empacar, lo haré de inmediato y…

—Ya lo he hecho yo —respondió, dándose la vuelta tras entregarle sus cosas—. Vámonos ahora, por favor. Quiero llegar lo más pronto posible a nuestro destino, así que no podemos perder mucho tiempo.

—Eh, sí, lo lamento —contestó ella, avergonzada.

—Pareces estar distraída —agregó él, mirándole por encima de su hombro—. No es bueno mientras estemos en este viaje, Sakura: las distracciones. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí —dijo, aunque su nerviosismo era evidente, mientras se acomodaba el cabello—. Todo está excelentemente, Sasuke-kun. Discúlpame, ¿sí? Te prometo que voy a concentrarme, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—¿En serio? —él alzó una ceja, volviéndose en su eje—. Eres mi esposa, ¿sabes? Si pasa algo, me gustaría saberlo.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella, sonrojada y desviando la mirada—. Pero venga, vamos. Nos están esperando, andando, andando ~

Sasuke lo notó en ese momento, la forma en la que ella evadió su mirada y lo empujó para que comenzaran a salir de ahí. Sakura se volvía transparente ante sus ojos y ni siquiera lo sabía, lo que le hacía sentir frustrado. Él sabía que sucedía algo que ella no le quería decir ahora, así que tendría que presionarla para hacerla hablar. Así, él pagó el monto de esa noche, y ambos salieron de la posada para andar por la calle. Pensó que sería una buena idea llegar a comprar algo para comer durante el camino, así que anduvo delante de la pelirrosa para guiarla, aunque no preveía lo que separarse un poco de ella iba a representar: había niños por todas partes, jugando con una pelota que voló a toda velocidad. Se vio a sí mismo sorprendido cuando la mano izquierda de Sakura detuvo a la suya, mientras que la derecha atrapaba el balón sin problemas. Él sabía que estaba a punto de golpear a su mujer, pero ella no iba a dejarlo partirlo en dos con su espada solo por protegerla. En lugar de ello, lo sostuvo y muy pronto tres pequeños la abordaron, pidiendo disculpas y recuperando su pelota con una sonrisa de la amable mujer que la detuvo. Se atrevieron a decirle con emoción lo increíble que era, al menos hasta que se percataron la mirada poco amigable del pelinegro y huyeron a donde él ya no pudiera verles.

—Fue un accidente —le recordó ella, cuando le atrapó a mitad de su crimen.

—Es algo que sucede porque fueron muy descuidados —contestó él, amargado ahora a causa de aquello—. Debiste haberme dejado partir en dos su pelota, así al menos aprenderían un poco de su error y no volverían a hacerlo. Los malcriaste.

—Ni siquiera los conozco —sonrió ella—. Además, son solo unos niños, querido.

—Pudieron golpearte —insistió él, retomando su camino y la delantera.

—Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola de cosas como esas.

—No me habría hecho gracia que te golpearan, considerando que estás tan distraída —espetó, de un evidente mal humor, pero suspiró—. Es como creí… no me llevo muy bien con los niños. Quizá tenga relación con mi propia infancia.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —murmuró, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Lo siento…

—No es tu culpa —pero ella no parecía verlo así—. Está bien. Solo pasemos a buscar algo para comer durante el camino y olvidémonos de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, en realidad no tengo mucha hambre —le sonrió—. Creo que anoche comí demasiado y no me ha hecho ningún bien, así que no tengo apetito. Quizá más tarde, ¿sí? Pero si tú quieres comer algo, podemos ir y llevarlo con nosotros.

—No creo que haya sido la cena —respondió—. Tienes ya un par de días viéndote un poco mal con lo mismo, no has tenido mucho apetito. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—¡Sí, sí! —ella agitó las manos frente a su rostro—. No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Sasuke-kun. En realidad, es una pequeña dieta que he mantenido en secreto, así que por favor no te enojes, ¿sí? Solo quiero bajar un kilo o dos, no es nada serio. Pronto volveré a comer con más normalidad, lo prometo.

—No necesitas bajar ningún kilo —renegó él—. Tienes que comer, Sakura. Iremos a buscar algo para que comas y no estaré feliz hasta verte terminarlo, ¿entiendes?

—Ugh… de acuerdo.

[…]

El sonido de la puerta corrediza de su habitación cerrándose logró hacer que Sakura se despertara, para descubrir que el sol se había ocultado hace un rato. Ella se tomó un momento para revisar la hora en su teléfono, donde vio que eran ya las ocho de la noche. Había pasado al menos tres horas dormida y, ahora, despertaba mirando a un costado, pues dormía de esa forma. Se sentó con cuidado, encontrando una bandeja con un plato que tenía un poco de avena, así como un vaso de agua y una pastilla en una servilleta. Encontró también una nota, cortesía de Mikoto, que pudo leer gracias a la luz de su celular.

 _"Sasuke me dijo que no te encontrabas muy bien de tu estómago,_

 _así que preparamos esto para ti._

 _Espero que te sientas mejor, Sakura._

 _Aquí tienes un poco de medicina para tus malestares._

 _Descansa~ "_

Era adorable, pensó. Se sintió muy feliz por sus atenciones y, aunque todo era parte de una amable mentira de Sasuke, ella decidió comer la avena y beber el agua. Escuchó, a penas, la voz de Sasuke y la de sus parientes, que parecían tener una charla amena, y le alegró saber que él estaba disfrutando de su familia. Sasuke había escogido afrontar las conclusiones de ese día de esa forma, mientras que ella se había encerrado. Esa era la prueba irrefutable de que ellos habían cambiado mucho, pues sus papeles parecían haberse invertido. Sakura se había apartado de quienes podían darle una paz amorosa, mientras que Sasuke había ido a buscar la compañía de sus seres queridos, convirtiéndose prácticamente en sus opuestos. Ella se limpió los labios y volvió a tumbarse, cubriéndose con culpabilidad, pues ahora prefería soñar que pensar en su terrible realidad.

[…]

Habían apresurado el paso en cuanto salieron de aquella aldea, así que no caminaron tranquilos, como solían hacer. Sasuke había sido claro con que quería alcanzar a una persona con quien se habían comprometido para obtener cierta información y hacerle un favor al Kazekage, pero era claro que no contaba con las dificultades que Sakura cargaba en silencio. Así, cuando ella repentinamente dejó de seguirlo, él se detuvo en una acrobacia y se volvió, saltando de regreso en sus pasos para buscarla, aunque se percató de que la había pasado antes. Ella estaba de pie, en el suelo, apoyándose en un árbol con su mano izquierda, y él bajó a toda velocidad en cuanto la miró. No tenía idea de qué había sucedido y estaba preparado para lo peor, pues ella parecía estar en mal estado por la forma en que se sostenía del tronco, así que se aproximó con velocidad y cautela, llevando su mano hacia su espada para asegurarse de que estaría preparado para el combate de ser necesario. Quizá alguien le había hecho algo sin que se dieran cuenta, aunque era difícil de imaginar con sus habilidades oculares teniéndola siempre al alcance. De momento, se fue sobre ella y…

—¡No vengas! —se detuvo en seco cuando la voz de Sakura lo pidió.

—Sakura, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó él, poniéndose en guardia. Estaba claro que estaba preparado para todo, excepto para el terrible sonido gutural que vino después de ello.

—Blergh —Sakura jadeó, inclinándose hacia el frente, mientras su otra mano sostenía su estómago y ella seguía ocultando su rostro de Sasuke, quien estaba incrédulo por lo que escuchaba—. No vengas, por favor —murmuró—. Soy lamentable en este momento…

—Sakura, tú —él soltó su espada y relajó su semblante—, ¿te sientes bien?

—Te dije que no tenía apetito —aquejó, apoyando su hombro ahora contra el árbol. Estaba ocultándose completamente de él.

—No debiste haber comido si te sentías mal…

—Dijiste que no estarías feliz si no lo hacía —ella había dejado de vomitar, paro su respiración parecía atrofiada a causa de su malestar—. Así que lo hice, para que estuvieras feliz… lo siento mucho, querido. Tienes una cita, y yo…

—Está bien —contestó él—. Enviaré a un halcón dando una explicación, nosotros nos quedaremos a descansar y llegaremos mañana a medio día.

—Pero es algo importante.

—Tú eres más importante que cualquier complicación que pueda enfrentar cualquiera de los kages, Sakura —con cuidado, él se aproximó a ella—. No me casé con ninguno de ellos, ¿sabes?

—Es tu viaje —murmuró ella—, y me estoy entrometiendo.

—Es nuestro viaje —respondió, apoyando ahora la palma de su mano en la espalda de la pelirrosa, para darle un poco de tranquilidad—. Vamos a descansar aquí. Si te sientes mejor, partiremos. Si no, entonces tendrán que esperar quizá dos días.

Al final, Sasuke fue lo suficientemente convincente para hacer que Sakura se sentara en un área más apartada del camino, donde él se dispuso a buscar una medicina apropiada para su malestar entre las cosas de su esposa. Los dos estaban convencidos de que usar chakra no era la mejor opción para algo tan simple, y que ella estaba siempre preparada para esas cosas, así que estaba un poco sorprendido de verla de ese modo. Sakura parecía especialmente apenada de que él tuviera que atender su enfermedad, mientras que él no sentía incomodidad alguna de cuidar de ella de una forma más allá que blandir su espada. Le había dado un poco de agua, pero ahora no parecía tener idea de qué eran las distintas cosas que su mujer cargaba con tanta facilidad, así que se vio en la necesidad de sacarlas todas, una por una, para mostrárselas y que ella le señalara cuál era la que debían usar en ese momento.

—No es necesario tomar algo así —insistió ella—. Solo necesito reposar un poco y podré volver al viaje, Sasuke-kun.

—Que digas eso no me es garantía de que no vayas a volver a detenerte o termines por desmayarte ante al esfuerzo —discutió él—. Toma algo. Tú deberías ser la primera en hacer esto, ya que eres médico, Sakura.

—No es necesario…

—No puedo imaginarme que tú digas eso en serio —su sarcasmo la hizo encogerse en sí misma, y él se sintió mal de verlo—. Solo quiero ayudarte, ¿sabes? No me es agradable verte de este modo. ¿Puedes decirme cuál debes tomar?

—¿Estabas hablando en serio cuando dijiste que no te llevabas bien con los niños?

—Eso no es lo que te pedí que me dijeras —frunció el entrecejo—. No veo qué relación pueda tener ese tema con esto, tampoco es algo de lo que disfrute hablar. ¿Podemos enfocarnos en esto?

—Solo dime…

—Era en serio —exclamó él, con desesperación—. ¿Estás contenta ahora? Dime qué tengo que darte para que te sientas mejor —de alguna forma, su comprensión y atención se fue al traste cuando ella sacó el tema, y él volvió a revisar las botellas, aunque no tenían etiqueta.

—Ya veo —murmuró, pero Sasuke supo que ese no era un murmullo común y corriente: era el murmullo que acompañaba a sus lágrimas. Lo conocía, y lo hacía mejor que nadie.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, sorprendido, al verla así—. No quise hablarte de esa forma, yo… ¿te está doliendo algo? Creo que ésta es para el dolor —continuó, mientras tomaba uno de los frascos y se lo extendía—. Sakura, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Lo siento —lloriqueó ella, extendiendo su mano para tomar lo que él le ofrecía.

—Vamos, deja de llorar —desvió la mirada, ahora molesto consigo mismo, y volviendo a revisar si encontraba algo para su estómago.

—Volveré a Konoha, lo prometo.

—No tienes que hacer eso solo porque te enfermaste, ¿sabes? —sabía que le había hablado mal, así que ahora debía arreglarlo—. No quiero que te vayas a Konoha, ¿entiendes? Tampoco tengo prisa ni estoy molesto porque estás enferma ahora, eso es natural. Ni odio a los niños, ¿sí? Solo me molesta que sean descuidados, pero eso no es su culpa.

—¿En serio? —ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con las palmas, pero no parecía que fuera a parar de llorar pronto.

—En serio —prometió, ahora de rodillas, mientras la veía inclinando la cabeza—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a ayudarte ahora? No quiero que sigas enferma, ni que sigas llorando. Solo dime cuál de esta debes tomar y entonces me tumbaré junto a ti, ¿vale?

—No tomaré ninguna —contestó, mientras le devolvía el frasco, logrando frustrarlo de pies a cabeza con ello.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan necia? —aquejó, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

—Podría ser malo que tome algo, querido —él la miró, incrédulo, para encontrarla de gatas frente a él, sonriéndole con su rostro llorica y las manos apoyadas en el suelo—. Hay algo que deseo cuidar mucho, aunque me haga vomitar.

—¿Quieres matarme de desesperación?

—Un bebé —dijo ella, para sentarse sobre sus piernas y bajar la mirada a su vientre, junto a sus manos. Sus mejillas se colorearon al decirlo—. Está bien si es así, ¿verdad? Porque no odias a los niños, así que… está bien que me haga vomitar, porque es un bebé.

—Sakura, tú…

—Estaba muy nerviosa para decirlo —lo miró con cuidado—. No sabía cómo hacerlo cuando lo descubrí esta mañana, y luego dijiste que no te agradaban los niños, así que…

—¿Estás…?

—Me hice el diagnóstico yo misma, así que puedo estar equivocada —continuó, mientras desviaba la mirada—. Pero estoy bastante segura de que es así, Sasuke-kun. Así que, si no me equivoco, entonces yo… nosotros…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la mano de Sasuke vino a ella y la sujetó con fuerza—aunque de forma cuidadosa— por la nuca, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. El rostro de Sakura terminó contra el pecho del moreno, estando ella completamente confundida. Mientras tanto, la mano de él subió hasta su cabellera, y la sostuvo así, para que no pudiera mirarle el rostro. Sus manos femeninas se apoyaron en su pecho, intentando apartarse, pero no pudo. Él no quería que nadie pudiera ver la expresión sublime de su rostro, el gesto en el que él alzaba la mirada al cielo agradeciendo a cualquier Dios que le pudiera haber enviado esas dos bendiciones en un solo paquete. Tuvo que suspirar, muy profundo, para recuperar el aliento que se le escapó cuando comprendió por completo lo que ella le había dicho, y Sakura no siguió intentando separarse de él. En lugar de eso, sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho cerrando los ojos, para dejar que él fuera un hombre feliz sin preocuparse por verse débil. Le había dicho que sería padre, se merecía un momento.

—Siempre haces cosas increíbles para mí —murmuró él—. Me das lo mejor de ti, lo más hermoso, y no te fijas en los sacrificios… no puedo imaginar en qué modo puedo merecerte.

—Yo siempre te he amado.

—Te prometo que siempre los amaré —contestó él, cerrando sus ojos, olisqueando su cabello con cuidado—, siempre los protegeré… muchas gracias por todo, Sakura. Eres lo más maravilloso que he tenido en la vida.

[…]

Cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que se le habían escapado a mitad del sueño, sintiéndose incómoda por sí misma. Se sentó con cuidado y buscó el agua, pero descubrió muy pronto que se la había terminado, y se veía en la necesidad de ir pos más. No tenía deseos de lidiar con nadie en ese momento, así que revisó su teléfono, pero notó que era pasada la media noche, lo que debía significar que eso no sucedería. Eso le tranquilizó de muchas formas, así que pudo salir de la habitación y bajar a la cocina en mucho silencio. Se sirvió un poco de agua y la bebió, depositando el vaso en el fregadero, para entonces caminar de regreso a la habitación. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de llegar a las escaleras: la inconfundible espalda de Sasuke Uchiha en la sala de estar llamó su atención, así que ella se desvió hacia él.

—¿Por qué sigues despierto? —al escuchar su voz, Sasuke no evitó volverse para mirarla.

—No podía dormir —contestó. Tenía en sus manos un libro, así que ella comprendió qué es lo que él hacía hasta ese momento—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me desperté para tomar agua, pero he estado durmiendo desde que llegamos —ella se acercó un poco, tomando asiento en un sofá, dejando la mitad de éste libre—. A veces simplemente lo recuerdo, aunque en otras ocasiones sueño con los recuerdos.

—Cuando fuimos con Orochimaru —empezó él—, la noche anterior soñé con el día que Sarada nació, y no pude pensar en otra cosa mientras estábamos con él.

—Hoy soñé con el día que descubrí que estaba embarazada —él fue guiado por su interés, que lo guio a levantarse de su sitio para ir a hacerle compañía a Sakura en el sofá—. Estaba preparando mis cosas, y por algún motivo me percaté de que no había tenido la regla en más de un mes. Abriste la puerta en ese momento y corrí al baño para hacerme un estudio físico.

—Recuerdo un poco de eso… te demoraste mucho, y yo me comporté como un idiota ese día.

—Pensé en muchas cosas estúpidas ese día, quizá porque iniciaba una revolución en mi cuerpo, sobre la que no tenía control —se encogió de hombros—. Pero estaba feliz, porque tenía en mi cuerpo algo muy valioso para ambos…

—Nuestra hija…

—Fuiste muy sincero conmigo en ese momento, y siempre supe que debió haberte costado trabajo el decirme esas palabras, así que fueron muy valiosas para mí.

—No fue difícil —contestó él, tranquilo, mientras dejaba su libro a un lado—. Yo mismo me sorprendí de lo fácil que fue decir lo que dije en ese momento. Estaba tan ebrio de felicidad, que no tuve que preocuparme por las palabras que salían de mi boca, pues todo era verdad y era muy importante que lo supieras. Sigue siendo así.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. En ese momento, y ahora, siempre he sabido que eso era verdad y que habíamos hecho algo maravilloso juntos.

—Sin embargo, ahora…

—Cuando desperté, y no me refiero a ahora, sino a hace años, nunca dudé de que mi vida anterior era real —le explicó—. Fue hasta que mi madre murió. Ah, no… fue cuando Kabuto me besó por primera vez, que tuve mi primera duda.

—… ¿Es necesario que me digas esto?

—Lo es —continuó ella, alzando la mirada hacia el techo—, pues, cuando él me besó, fue tan simple permitir que lo hiciera… ni siquiera me sorprendió. Fue igual cuando me dijo que quería que fuera su novia, cuando tomó mi mano. Fue increíblemente sencillo volverse su chica, y no sentí remordimiento alguno de darle todo lo que te pertenecía, lo que ya te había dado y era tuyo por derecho, por nuestros votos.

—Nunca he esperado que me des una explicación.

—Pero quiero que sepas la verdad, porque me he dado cuenta desde que te vi —sus ojos verdes lo observaron con firmeza, y él no pudo resistirse a sus deseos.

—De acuerdo…

—Yo sabía que yo era tu esposa. Tú fuiste el amor de mi vida, te besé con amor y pasión solamente a ti. No fui mujer de nadie más, y luché contra mis sentimientos para declararle un falso amor a Naruto, para intentar acabar con tu vida. Sé que para ti no fue muy distinto…

—Ya te conté cuándo comenzaron mis sentimientos por ti…

—Sin embargo, cuando alguien como Kabuto Yakushi, que fue una dificultad en nuestras vidas, se atrevió a tener semejante contacto conmigo… yo pensé que no podría repetir ninguno de los comportamientos amatorios de nuestra relación. Creí fervientemente que me daría asco, que terminaría alejándome cuando quisiera tocarme o hacerme el amor.

—Sakura —empezó a hablar.

—No he terminado —replicó—. No vamos a jugar a que no hice lo que hice: besé a otro hombre, le di la mano, le profesé cariño y tuve relaciones sexuales a favor de un sentimiento que solo debía pertenecerte a ti, según mis votos.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separara, y eso sucedió.

—No te estoy contando para que me perdones o justifiques —desvió la mirada—, porque tu corazón no puede hacerlo, pues no lo entiendes. Tú no eres capaz de hacer algo como eso desde que despertaste, ¿cierto? No puedes ver a otra mujer.

—… No. No puedo.

—Yo tampoco —se encogió de hombros—, pero llegó y fue conveniente, así que no importaba lo que hiciera. No me molestaba, así que me intrigó que fuera así, y lo dejé seguir. Sentí gusto, mariposas y placer con él.

—Por favor.

—Eso sucedió porque no soy capaz de recordar lo que es el verdadero amor —los pensamientos de Sasuke se detuvieron, y la miró confundido—. No podía recordar lo que es que el hombre que te ama, y al que amas, te sostenga la mano.

—Pero, Kabuto…

—Él es mi primer "todo" en esta vida, Sasuke. Tú no estuviste aquí para ser mi primer beso, mi primera cita, mi primer novio, mi primer acostón —se miraron a los ojos—. Kabuto se lo llevó todo sin que tú pudieras reclamar nada, y él ni siquiera me ama de la forma en la que tú y yo nos amamos entonces. Dudo que pueda llegar a hacerlo, en cualquier caso.

—¿Él no te ama?

—Oh, sí me ama —continuó—. Me ama lo suficiente para querer llevarme con él, para querer que vivamos juntos, hacer una vida. Sin embargo, no me ama lo suficiente para detener su propia vida, para ponerme por delante de lo demás.

—Yo también me fui entonces.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

—No, solo digo que no somos muy distintos.

—Lo son —sonrió—. Pero eso no importa… porque él usurpó todo lo tuyo y yo lo permití a conciencia, así que debería sentirme un poco culpable. La cuestión es que no es así, nunca ha sido así. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Por qué no puedo recordarlo, Sasuke —una nostalgia inesperada se posó en su mirada—. No puedo recordar la sensación de besarte siendo el amor de mi vida, aunque recuerdo el hecho de que hubo besos. No puedo recordar la sensación cálida de cuando me pediste matrimonio, pero sé que lo hiciste. Eso facilitó que Kabuto entrara en mi ser.

—Pero yo te besé —continuó—. En el bar.

—Me besaste con egoísmo, no con amor —se levantó con cuidado—. Sasuke… yo no recuerdo lo que fue casarnos, ni nuestra primera noche consumando nuestro matrimonio. No recuerdo cuando concebimos a Sarada, aunque sé que lo hicimos. Creo que lo olvidé y, si hubiese sido capaz de recordarlo, lo que se siente… entonces, creo que nunca habría podido aceptar a Kabuto.

—Es mi culpa, ¿cierto?

—No es culpa de nadie —aseguró ella—. Es solo que… me duele no poder recordar lo que es un beso de verdadero amor, lo que es que me des tu apellido. Siento que esta vida no tendrá sentido si no puedo volver a hacer el amor, de verdad, con quien debo amar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que no sé qué es lo que debemos hacer —apretó sus manos—, escoger ser felices juntos, o escoger ser felices cada uno, con Sarada. Suponiendo que eso sea posible.

 **[Continuará…]**


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola, encantos! Como lo pidieron, hoy tengo un capítulo nuevo, a que nuestra querida Sarada Uchiha cumple años ^^ Me siento super emocionada ultimamente con esta familia, adoro que estén juntos y sean felices, y vi un montón de posteos preciosos sobre su cumple años, que me encantó ~ Hubo uno en el que todos tuvieron un día con ella, donde inclusive Itachi aparece para darle las buenas noches, fue hermoso ; ^ ; En fin, les dejo respuestas a sus reviews ~

 **DULCECITO311:** El suspenso terminó, y casi me mata (?) Muchas gracias, y sí, es como dices. De cualquier forma, puedo garantizarles que el siguiente capítulo va a fascinarles, yo me derretí mientras lo escribía 7w7 —solo inyecta ansias porque es malvada—.

 **rossylopez2108:** Tus deseos son órdenes (?)

 **alissea85:** Que se pone mejor, mejor, mejor. Ya dejo los capítulos ociosos, lo prometo (?)

Dicho eso, disfruten el capítulo ;D

* * *

 _Si tan solo pudiera despertar a tu lado, otra vez…_

—¡Mamá, mamá! —una voz infantil interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura, que había estado ocupada prestando su atención a los documentos de propiedad de su hogar. Sin embargo, nada era más importante que su adorada Sarada, de cinco años de edad.

—¿Qué pasa, Sarada? —preguntó, volviéndose sobre su hombro con su cabello largo, encontrando entonces a esa diminuta criatura.

—¡Mira! —exclamó, mientras extendía en su mano su nueva adquisición—. ¡Es un _dinte de leo_!

—¿Dinte de leo? —repitió su madre, antes de sonreír con diversión—. Quieres decir, "diente de león", ¿cierto? —emitió una risa baja, mientras se inclinaba frente a ella para verlo mejor.

—¡Sí! ¡Un _dinte de leo_!

—Ya veo —inclinó su rostro para verlo mejor—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste, Sarada? —sin pensarlo dos veces, ella apuntó al jardín, y Sakura alzó la mirada para ver en esa dirección.

—¡La mamá de _Inochin_ dijo que puedo pedir un deseo!

—Ino, ¿eh? —sonrió al pensarlo, y no dudó qué era lo que su hija estaba planeando. Ella misma lo haría—. Bueno, vamos al patio —señaló—. Debemos pedir un deseo en nuestras mentes, y después soplar muy fuerte para desarmar el diente de león. Si sus hojas vuelan alto y se van todas, nuestro deseo se cumplirá.

—¿De _vedad_? —preguntó, separando amplio sus párpados.

—De verdad —garantizó ella—. Yo te ayudaré para que nuestros deseos se cumplan, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no debes decirme lo que deseaste, ni a nadie. De lo contrario, nuestro deseo no se cumplirá.

—¡Bien!

 **Capítulo Veintiuno: Deseo, deseo**

Sabía que todos pensaban que estaba enferma, y que por eso no había salido de su habitación aun, pero sería cruel hacerlos esperar. Ella había despertado a mitad de la madrugada, conciliando el sueño, quién sabe cómo, después de la charla que tuvo con Sasuke. Se imaginaba que él había enfrentado más dificultades para dormir, mientras que ella había abierto los ojos a eso de las cuatro, siendo una víctima del silencio. Para las seis se levantó, se puso algo decente, y bajó las escaleras para entrar a la cocina. Necesitaba beber un poco de agua, rehidratarse después de llorar un poco mientras dormía, así como empezar a preparar el desayuno para quienes fueron tan amables con ella al ser engañados completamente. Revisó el refrigerador, pero un ruido en la entrada principal de la casa captó su atención, y no se demoró en asomarse para ver si alguien más se había levantado, aunque parecía ser demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera en pie un día antes de Noche Buena, cuando podían darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde. Por algún motivo, se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con alguien conocido.

—Buenos días, Sakura —ella parpadeó, más sorprendida de lo que debía, pues conocía con anticipación la fecha en la que él vendría.

—Buenos días, Itachi —respondió. Él terminó de sacudirse de encima el frío, mientras metía su maleta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y la depositaba en la entrada. No demoró en quitarse los zapatos de exterior y escoger unos de interior, ya dispuestos por su madre en el genkan.

—Es temprano, inclusive para ti. No me digas que no haz dormido nada, pues te ves bien descansada y poco desvelada, aunque pareces cansada.

—Dormí en exceso —contestó, tranquila—. ¿Viajaste toda la noche?

—Así es —dijo, mientras entraba y dejaba su equipaje al pie de las escaleras—. Eso me permite dormir en el camino, lo que hace menos difícil el transporte, aunque no es del todo cómodo. Tomé el tren a media noche, así que llegué a la ciudad hace casi una hora.

—Ya veo. Debes estar cansado, aun así. Deberías subir y dormir un rato.

—Si subo a mi habitación haré ruido, y no deseo despertar a nadie. Además, necesito terminar una lectura para enviar un correo electrónico antes de eso —se encogió de hombros—. Tomaré café y me pondré a trabajar. Mi madre debe haberlo comprado con antelación.

—Oh, no lo hizo —interrumpió ella—. Sin embargo, queda algo del que compró para ti la última vez, o eso es lo que me dijo.

—Ya veo —murmuró, sorprendido de notarla tan informada.

—He pasado mucho tiempo con tu madre desde que llegué —admitió, al percatarse de la reacción del mayor—. Puedo preparar el café para ti. Planeaba preparar el desayuno para todos, así que no me quitará mucho tiempo.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, pero debes saber que no va a fascinarle a mi familia —sonrió, para entonces acompañarla a la cocina—. Te ayudaré con el desayuno, para que no se escandalicen porque una visita se haya encargado de la comida —decidió—. No es tanto mi trabajo, así que no importa si demora un poco más. ¿Ya han llegado nuestros parientes a la casa?

—Solo Rin y Obito, con los niños —contestó, mientras andaba a su lado—. Escuché que no muchos de ellos vienen para la navidad, sino que para el año nuevo.

—A mi madre le gusta tener a toda la familia. A mi padre también, pero él no disfruta de los grandes festivales en los que se vuelve la casa —le explicó—. Tenemos habitaciones separadas a la casa principal, donde los demás se quedan, y hacemos la fiesta a la intemperie, aunque esté nevando. Podrás imaginarte que muchos terminan resfriados después de eso.

—¿Qué hay con el frío?

—Mi madre pone hogueras con los niños, aunque a ellos siempre los meten al salón tradicional con juguetes y los kotatsu —se encogió de hombros—. Sasuke y yo nunca hemos sido fanáticos de ese carnaval, pero creo que ambos estamos un poco emocionados este año.

—¿Es porque ambos recuperaron su memoria?

—En parte —admitió—. Pero lo más importante es que las mujeres a las que queremos estarán aquí esa noche: yo traeré a Izumi, y estoy seguro de que no solo mi hermano cuenta con tu presencia.

—Aunque sé que estoy invitada por tus mismos padres, creo que me sentiría como una intrusa en su fiesta familiar —se excusó, mientras preparaba el café—. Además, Karin llega hoy. Esta será la última noche que pase aquí, en la casa Uchiha. Ino también me ofreció su casa, al igual que Hinata insistió que puedo pasar una o dos noches con ella y su familia.

—Conociste a mi madre, ¿en serio crees que ella va a permitir eso? —alzó una ceja—. Va a insistir de forma tan terrible que no podrás sacar las cosas de esta casa. Además, me parece que está de sobra decir que tú perteneces aquí.

—Eres muy amable, pero…

—Nunca pude darte la bienvenida a la familia —Sakura lo miró con inseguridad—. Estuve muy ocupado, y tampoco pude agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste a favor de Sasuke.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

—Tú y Naruto hicieron cosas increíbles —replicó—. Él lo hizo recapacitar, pero tú lo salvaste de la soledad que lo esperaba. No te importo el rechazo que nuestro nombre ocasionaba, lo amaste hasta el último suspiro. Eso merece tanta admiración como cualquier hazaña del séptimo Hokage.

—Ahora estás exagerando —ella se rio un poco—. Naruto fue un héroe para todos nosotros.

—Y tú eres una heroína para mí —la seriedad en la voz de Itachi la obligó a mirarlo con un poco de sorpresa—. Si he querido a alguien en mi vida, esa persona es Sasuke. Tú fuiste la responsable de que él tuviera una familia.

—… ¿No estás molesto?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Lo que he hecho —para ella no era fácil de entender—. Mentirle, engañarlo, rechazarlo… le fui infiel a tu hermano, y estaba consciente de que lo estaba siendo. ¿No te importa eso?

—No finjamos que tienes una relación con Kabuto por amor —ella sintió una sensación frívola apropiarse de su ser mientras lo escuchaba—. Que no lo admitas no significa que no pueda ver que lo amas tanto como él te ama a ti, Sakura. Me atrevo a decir que tu amor es más grande que el de mi hermano —se encogió de hombros—. Tú nunca dudaste, a diferencia de él.

—No suena del todo acorde.

—Tu relación con Kabuto es el fruto de la necesidad sembrada en tu ser cuando tenías siete años, que maduró hasta el día en que no pudiste contener más algo que es natural —ella estaba incrédula de escucharle decir aquello—. Pero tú no lo amas.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Estás aquí, con nosotros, ¿cierto? —ella dio un respingo—. Pudiste irte con él a Norte América, pero decidiste quedarte, así como decidiste acompañar a Sasuke en este viaje, quedarte bajo su techo con su familia, enamorarte de lo que representa ser un Uchiha.

—Te equivocas —aseveró ella—. Estoy aquí por Sarada.

—Oh, también es por eso —acordó—. Pero ese motivo te ha hecho mucho más conveniente todo lo demás, ¿no crees? No te estoy reclamando algo, no te preocupes. En realidad, quiero que sepas que te entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

—Sasuke cometió un pecado del que no se le puede perdonar fácilmente, así que está bien que no le permitas tener tu amor tan fácilmente. Lo único que me preocupa es tu corazón.

—No me imagino que te preocupes más por mí que por él.

—Me preocupan los dos —se encogió de hombros—. En lo que a mí respecta, tú tienes un lugar irreemplazable en esta familia. Si tú no te quedas con nosotros, nuestra vida podría oscurecerse en muchos sentidos.

—¿Cuál es el punto, Itachi?

—Te convertiste en una hermana para mí antes de que me diera cuenta —él la destruía—. Y estoy seguro de que mis padres te desean como una hija, aunque nuestro padre tendrá dificultad para decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme sentir así?

—Nuestro objetivo no es lastimarte.

—No es eso lo que siento —ella se giró, para servir el café en una taza—. Cada vez que un miembro de tu familia se presenta, abre la boca, o tiene una atención por mí… me hacen sentir como si estuviera en casa.

—¿Es eso tan malo, Sakura?

—Es terrible —suspiró—. Yo ya había superado esta sensación, ya no necesitaba sentir este tipo de amor. Todo cambió, ¿sabes? Cuando mamá murió.

[…]

El día de su sexto cumple años, Sarada Uchiha estuvo muy alegre todo el día. Tuvo una fiesta de cumple años, jugó con sus amigos, con los hijos de los amigos de sus padres, así como correteó sin parar, sopló su vela y comió su pastel. Inclusive se quedó despierta, insistente, hasta muy tarde. Su madre, cansada de insistir en que se durmiera, se había quedado con ella jugando hasta la media noche, en un horario que ningún niño de su edad resistiría. Sin embargo, Sarada había aguantado perfectamente hasta que el reloj dio las doce y, entonces, comenzó a llorar sin motivo aparente, a todo pulmón. Sakura se sorprendió al descubrir que su hija, que había estado tan vivaz todo el día, repentinamente comenzaba a llorar sin descanso, así que hizo lo que estaba en su poder por tranquilizarla. Le ofreció pastel, juguetes. Le preguntó si le dolía algo, la puso en la cama. La acurrucó contra su cuerpo, la meció, le cantó, pero nada era suficiente. Llegó al punto en el que usó el ninjutsu médico para averiguar si le pasaba algo, pero no había nada. Sarada estaba en perfecto estado, excepto por el hecho de que lloraba a gota gorda, sin descanso o tregua aparente, al menos no a corto plazo. Eventualmente, Sakura rompió en llanto igual.

—Sarada, por favor —suplicó, entre llantos—. Dime qué es lo que pasa… estoy desesperada, estoy asustada —el rostro de su madre, destrozada, fue lo único que logró conseguir que ella se tranquilizara un poco.

—Ma… mamá —lloriqueó, cada vez más bajo, la niña—. Mi deseo.

—Tu… ¿deseo? —repitió ella, limpiándose las mejillas.

—El _dinte de leo_ —continuó, encogiéndose—. Yo conté mi deseo y… por eso —iba a volver a llorar a cántaros, se notaba en su rostro—. Papá no vino por eso, ¿cierto?

A la corta edad de seis años, Sarada Uchiha sufrió el primer corazón roto, y un ligero trauma hacia su comunicación. Ella no volvió a contar cosas que consideraba importantes con tanta facilidad, pues el día que encontró el diente de león, su deseo fue que su padre viniera a verla en su próximo cumpleaños. Meses después, mientras jugaba en el recreo con sus amigos, se le escapó decir que su padre vendría para su cumpleaños, pues ese era el deseo que le había pedido al diente de león y, estaba segura, iba a cumplirse, ya que su madre había pedido lo mismo. Por más que Sakura le insistió que no era su culpa, nunca pudo convencerla de que eso no tenía importancia, hasta muchos años después, que el propio Sasuke desveló sus dudas. Aquella noche fue muy difícil para ambas, que durmieran abrazadas tras llorar un par de horas, la niña porque su deseo no se había cumplido, y la madre porque se sintió una embustera, una destructora en cuanto a su nena. Ese fue un recuerdo olvidado con los años, con el amor. Era algo de lo que Sasuke no se había enterado nunca, porque Sakura no quiso preocuparlo. Era una historia de desesperación y de amor que ella había mantenido privada, que había creado una herida a la que solo cubrió con una bandita.

[…]

Sasuke, Itachi, Obito y Fugaku partieron después del desayuno, llevando a los niños con ellos, para que las mujeres tuvieran un día libre. Rin sabía bien que eso solo había sido posible porque se trataba de un tres contra tres: Fugaku contendría el ímpetu irresponsable de Obito, mientras que cada uno de sus hijos se encargaría de los de ellos. Para Sakura era un poco sorprendente el imaginar que algo como eso fuera posible, pero ellas los vieron partir con mucha diversión en su rostro, pues sabían que la familia de Mikoto sufriría una derrota total. La familia de Rin era más joven y, por lo tanto, gozaba de más energía. Eran bólidos, y los otros tres no gozaban de mucha paciencia. Al final, encontraron un muy entretenido cuadro a su regreso, con dos niños corriendo al interior de la casa, las expresiones cansadas de los jóvenes Uchiha detrás de ellos, mientras que Fugaku había conquistado a su adversario, llevando a Obito casi de la oreja al interior de la casa. Por otro lado, ellas habían adelantado los detalles decorativos para la fiesta de año nuevo, habían ido a hacer algunas compras para las respectivas fiestas navideñas, y estaban bastante descansadas a su llegada. Los hombres ni siquiera pidieron cena, y los seis cayeron rendidos en menos de media hora, así que ellas se encargaron de acompañarlos a su descanso después de beber una taza de té, aunque Sakura partió por sí misma a su habitación, donde le esperaba un descanso placentero.

El día siguiente sería Noche Buena, y no tendrían tiempo para pasarlo con la familia en armonía. Mikoto le ayudaría a hacer un postre para la fiesta de navidad, mientras que Sasuke iría con los muchachos a aclarar los asuntos de la cena. Se volverían a ver hasta después del mediodía, para arreglarse para la fiesta y, aunque era una sorpresa, Sakura no tuvo dificultad para conciliar el sueño. Tampoco tuvo un sueño que involucrara recuerdos, ni nada relevante. Después de despertar, Sakura y Sasuke solo se vieron para el desayuno, antes de que él partiera para atender sus asuntos. Por otra parte, ella pasaría la mañana entera siendo ayudada y ayudando en la preparación de los postres de navidad, hasta que estos estuvieron listos. Sakura se disponía en ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, hasta que los hijos de Rin y Obito parecieron haber tenido una explosión de azúcar a causa de unas galletas encontradas a su alcance, y Sakura decidió sacrificarse para jugar con los niños. De alguna forma, ella logró hacer que ellos se interesaran en la decoración para la fiesta.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Izuna, mientras levantaba con sus manos un muérdago de utilería, con un bonito moño rojo.

—Ese es un muérdago —contestó Rin, que había entrado a ver lo que pasaba. Se lo quitó a su hijo de la mano y lo alzó sobre su cabeza—. Dicen que, si dos personas están debajo de uno, deben besarse… y ya que tú y yo estamos debajo de uno…

—¡Iugh! —exclamó Madara, antes de que su hermano menor fuera víctima de los besos de su madre, haciendo que el menor estallara en risas—. Qué asco…

—¡Ah, mi corazón! —exclamó Rin—. Mi propio hijo ha dicho que le doy asco…

—Tú no, mamá —aseguró el niño, de unos ocho años de edad—. ¿Por qué tienen que besarse? Yo odio los besos, mamá. Creo que son muy asquerosos. Está bien si tú nos besas, pero no me gusta ver que las personas se besen.

—Es una tradición que ha recorrido el mundo —comentó Sakura, entonces, captando la atención de los tres—. Bueno, originalmente era un sinónimo de paz en Europa. Cuando dos enemigos buscaban arreglar sus problemas, lo hacían debajo de un fruto de muérdago. Mientras tanto, cuando una pareja quería reconciliarse, lo acordaban debajo de uno también.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mikoto, que había pasado por la habitación cuando comentó aquello, y se detenía para escuchar mejor.

—Lo leí hace un tiempo —continuó—. Años más tarde, en Inglaterra se creía que era bueno para conseguir parejas. Una doncella se paraba bajo uno adornado con listones, y si un chico la besaba, entonces significaba que ambos se querrían mucho, aunque podía ser cuestión de matrimonio o de amistad. La planta debía quemarse doce días después para asegurar que fueran a casarse.

—¿Y si no lo quemaban? —preguntó, entonces, Madara.

—Entonces no podrían casarse nunca —se encogió de hombros—. También se creía que era una planta sagrada protectora, así que en muchos hogares la ponen en sus puertas.

—Pero, ¿por qué se besan? —insistió, el niño.

—La tradición dice que la mujer que es besada debajo del muérdago en Noche Buena encontrará el amor que está buscando, o podría mantener el que tiene. También hay factores de fertilidad, pero eso no es algo importante para ustedes —aseguró, divertida.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó, entonces, Izuna.

—Me gusta mucho leer sobre Dioses de todo tipo de culturas, y la tradición del muérdago se derivó de unas leyendas celtas y nórdicas.

—Vaya —admiró Rin—. A Sasuke le gustan las chicas listas —un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de la pelirrosa tras escuchar eso—. Aunque también eres muy bonita, así que eres algo así como el paquete completo —aseguró, con alegría.

—Gracias.

—Ha sido muy educativo, Sakura —sonrió Mikoto—. Hasta lograste que los pequeños se interesaran en eso, y mira que Madara odia los besos. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —contestó el niño, con firmeza.

—¡Ah, mi corazón! —exclamó, una vez más, Rin. Ahora con un tono más dramático y lanzándose sobre sus hijos—. ¡Si no recibo miles de besos de mis niños, estoy segura de que moriré y, si yo muero, no habrá obsequios de navidad!

—¡Mamá! —se quejó el mayor de sus hijos.

—¡Los pobres obsequios! —Sakura sonrió fascinada de ver aquello, la forma en la que eventualmente los niños comenzaban a besar a su madre.

—Deberías empezar a prepararte —la madre de Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Mis hijos no tardarán mucho en llegar. Escuché que Itachi saldrá también, y que los acompañará por un rato, al menos. Fugaku me dijo que se está viendo con una chica… espero que mis palabras no lo hayan presionado.

—Ella es una persona encantadora —comentó Sakura, de regreso, mientras se levantaba—, y se ve que ellos se quieren mucho. Estoy convencida de que es así, señora Uchiha. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Al escuchar aquello, Mikoto le miró con una cálida sonrisa, y la observó alejarse mientras agitaba su mano para los niños. Madara se le quedó viendo en silencio, y ella subió las escaleras hacia la habitación. Dispuso su ropa, para después comenzar a prepararse: se duchó con paciencia, se secó el cabello, se hidrató la piel y se perfumó mientras se maquillaba. Estaba segura de que, mientras peinaba su cabello, la voz de Sasuke se escuchó por el pasillo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En lugar de ello, se tomó el tiempo suficiente para estar lista, con un bonito vestido negro que le quedaba a su cuerpo como un guante. Atravesaba su pecho, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, y seguía la sutil forma de su figura, con mangas de tres cuartos. Llevaba medias a la mitad de los muslos, sostenidas por un coqueto liguero, de color castaño y con una línea en la parte trasera de sus piernas. Ya había decidido, con antelación, utilizar un abrigo color carmín, con peluche negro en las mangas y en el cuello, además de un bonito broche brillante con forma de flor en el pecho. Sus zapatos hacían juego con el rojo de su abrigo, con tacón de ocho centímetros y punta cerrada, mientras que el broche de ese abrigo asemejaba al de su cabello, que sostenía dos mechones detrás de su cabeza, aunque ella había ondulado toda su melena. Algunos asomos de ello se acomodaban a los costados de su rostro, mientras que Sakura apenas se había maquillado el rostro, con sombras de colores naturales, delineador delgado, así como lápiz labial rojo, y apenas un poco de rubor. Aplicó rímel en sus pestañas, se puso aretes que se asemejaban a los broches que llevaba, un dije sutil como collar. Se perfumó tan solo un poco, y ya que su atuendo no era del todo cálido, tomó la decisión de cubrir su cuerpo con el abrigo, mismo que cubría por completo su vestido.

Miró la hora, solo para percatarse de que daban las cinco de la tarde. Se miró las manos, con una manicura natural perfecta, y luego se puso unos guantes blancos que le protegerían del terrible frío de aquella nevada. Sabía bien que estarían en un sitio cerrado, donde el frío no los tocaría, así que solo tendría que sufrir de camino al auto. Se revisó, por enésima vez, el atuendo, solo para decidir que debía salir en el momento en que la voz de Mikoto dijo cosas imposibles de entender en el primer piso, con un tono de voz de emoción tan evidente que ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de interés. De cualquier forma, ella ya estaba lista, y no se tardó en pasar todo lo necesario de un bolso de diario a una cartera elegante que podía colgar a su hombro. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras paso a paso, aunque sabía a la perfección que el sonido de los tacones era difícil de disimular. El primero en verlo no fue otro sino Madara, que había corrido a decirle quién sabe qué cosa, algo que nunca logró. Ella se detuvo al verlo parar ante las escaleras, echando sus ojos negros hacia arriba y recorriéndola. Su respuesta natural fue sonreír, aunque no sabía lo que el pequeño estaba pensando, con su expresión inmutable.

—Hola —dijo ella, antes de sostenerse el abrigo con una mano, y alzarlo para mostrarle su atuendo, aunque no podía ver lo que había debajo de él—. ¿Qué opinas, Madara? —apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, y se inclinó al frente con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio—. ¿Me veo bonita?

—¡Mamá, mamá! —sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues su propio hermano menor la miró en un asomo y empezó a gritar—. ¡Sakura es muy bonita!

—Ya lo sé, cariño —dijo Rin, desde la sala de estar, mientras estaba ocupada en alguna otra cosa.

—¡No, mamá! —gritó, nuevamente—. ¡Ella en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio, en serio, en seeeeeeerio es muy bonita! —regresó a la sala, tan solo para tomar a su madre por la mano y obligarla a venir—. ¿Lo ves? Ella es muy bonita, mamá.

—Mira, qué guapa —admiró, entonces, la castaña—. Te ves preciosa, Sakura. Se ve que van a tener una fiesta muy elegante. Sasuke también se arregló muy guapo.

—¿En serio? —ella sonrió—. Sin embargo, creo que preferiría llevar conmigo a Madara —el aludido dio un respingo al escucharla—. ¿Sabes? Si no tuviera novio, entonces definitivamente sería tu chica, aunque creo que eso sería complicado. A ti no te gustan las chicas, ni los besos, ¿cierto?

—Ci… cierto —dijo el niño, desviando la mirada—. Pero… si es Sakura, está bien para mí.

—¡Oh, ya no solo es con mamá! —exclamó Rin, con escandalosa diversión—. Izuna, nunca te enamores de otra chica además de mamá, ¿entendido?

—Pero Sakura es muy bonita —replicó el menor.

—Oh, Dios —aquejó—. Sasuke, apresúrate. Sakura va a robarse el amor de mis hijos si no vienes pronto y te la llevas a esa fiesta, ¿me oyes?

—No es el único amor que va a robarse —contestó el moreno, apareciendo ante su mención, para mirar a la pelirrosa en silencio, tomándose un momento en ello. Sakura correspondió a su gesto, y luego él prosiguió—. Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias, tú luces muy guapo —sonrió, finalmente—. Ahora, estaba a punto de convencer a Madara de sellar nuestro trato con un beso.

—¿Trato? —cuestionó Sasuke.

—Creo que puedo dejar a mi novio por un chico tan dulce y apuesto como él, ¿tú no piensas lo mismo? —su mano acarició la cabellera del pequeño, despeinándolo—. Pero eso es solo si tú quieres que sea así, Madara.

—Tanta presión en un niño de ocho años —la voz de Mikoto se escuchó, mientras ella se unía al grupo—. Los dos se ven muy elegantes, muchachos. Espero que se diviertan mucho en su fiesta de navidad. Quiero verlos mañana de vuelta, pues vamos a preparar una comida deliciosa. No cuento con que vengan a dormir, en todo caso.

—La familia Hyuga dispuso habitaciones para todos sus invitados —contestó Sasuke, mientras se acomodaba las mangas del saco. Su atuendo era formal, aunque llevaba tres botones sin abrochar y carecía de corbata.

—Qué considerados —admiró, entonces, su madre. Un segundo después, tenía las manos sobre Sasuke, ayudándole—. Sean educados y ayuden en medida de lo posible.

—Así será —garantizó Sakura, terminando de bajar las escaleras—. Me aseguraré de notificarles si llegamos a retrasarnos, por cualquier motivo. Estoy muy agradecida con toda su hospitalidad, señora Uchiha.

—Y lo seguirás estando hasta que vuelvas a Tokio —decidió—. Escuché que querías pasar el resto de tu estancia con tus amigos, pero deseo que sepas que no te lo permitiré.

—Oh, no quisiera ser una molestia por tanto tiempo.

—Considérate "molestia perpetua" —burló ella, antes de dejar a Sasuke y alcanzar a Sakura, revisándole el cabello—. Estaré muy triste si insistes en que sea de otra forma. Comprendo que desees pasar tiempo con tus amigos, pero me he encariñado tanto contigo que sería yo quien sufriría en tu ausencia.

—Mamá, no agobies a Sakura —dijo él, mientras evitaba mirarla durante mucho tiempo—. Podrán hablar de eso mañana, cuando volvamos.

—Pero no quiero que haga planes de fuga esta noche —aquejó, la mayor—. Así que, espero me hayas escuchado bien, Sakura. Deseo que sigas acompañándonos, a mí y a mí familia, mientras estés en nuestro pueblo.

—Fuerte y claro —accedió, al final, con una enorme sonrisa—. Itachi me dijo que no me daría otra opción, así que estaba un poco resignada desde antes.

—Y, por eso, Itachi recibirá un regalo especial.

—Ya que lo mencionó, señora Uchiha —Mikoto miró a Sakura con curiosidad—. Preparé obsequios para todos. En la habitación están listos aquellos destinados a la familia Uchiha, tienen sus nombres ya. Me gustaría que los abrieran después de la cena.

—Vaya —admiró—. No tenías que molestarte, querida. ¿Es por eso que se fueron de compras los dos, tan misteriosos?

—Así es —contestó Sasuke, a su pregunta.

—En realidad, no es una molestia —aseguró—. Me han hecho sentir como en casa, así que pensé que era lo que menos podía hacer. Espero que disfruten mucho de sus regalos.

—Así será —afirmó, la pelinegra—. Ahora, ya les hemos quitado suficiente tiempo. Sasuke ya subió todo lo que hacía falta al auto, y Fugaku le ayudó, así que el postre debe estarlos esperando allá, junto a una mezcla para té de la familia. Les deseo una velada maravillosa.

—Muchas gracias, mamá —los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron a Sakura, como para indicarle que era momento, así que ambos se pusieron en marcha.

—Ah, espera —recordó, Sakura, que ya lo había comenzado a seguir. Él se iba a detener de cualquier forma, pues iba a ponerse una gabardina y una bufanda, así que ella tuvo tiempo para girarse e inclinarse al frente, a la altura del mayor de los niños—. Madara, no me respondiste.

—¿Eh? —el niño abrió amplio sus ojos, con un sonrojo sobre las mejillas.

—Te dije que estaría encantada de ser tu chica, aunque sea tan solo por el tiempo que estaremos juntos los próximos días —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Qué dices?

—Yo… no puedo —la rechazó.

—Woa, ¿en serio? —soltó Rin, más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa, y sinceramente sorprendida por aquella respuesta—. Espera, amor. Yo sé que te dije que quería tu cariño solo para mí, pero estoy dispuesta a compartirlo con Sakura. No le digas eso solo por mí, ¿bien?

—Pero Sakura no puede ser mi novia —alzó él la mirada hacia su madre—. ¿Sabes, mamá? Creo que Sasuke en verdad la quiere.

—¡Oye! —el aludido reclamó de inmediato, volviéndose hacia el menor.

—Si acepto a Sakura, entonces eso será injusto para él, ¿no crees? —se encogió de hombros—. Yo soy mucho más agradable, inteligente, y mejor parecido que él, además de que le gusto más a Sakura porque soy más pequeño.

—… ¿Estás rechazando a Sakura por Sasuke?

—Solo por un momento —decidió él—. Sakura, te prometo que cuando sea más grande serás mi novia. Quizá cuando tenga… diez años. Entonces, Sasuke no se sentirá tan mal. ¿Está bien?

—… Bueno, si me lo prometes —ella sonrió, mientras contenía una risa a carcajadas.

 **[Continuará…]**


	22. Chapter 22

Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Hoy no les respondo reviews, porque ando corta de tiempo y porque es más importante QUE CUALQUIER OTRA COSA EN EL MUNDO que lean este capítulo~ Quiero que sepan que les quiero mucho, que espero que lo disfruten, y ojalá exploten -inserte corazón amoroso aquí-. Me cuentan cómo les fue, mis criaturas ~

* * *

Unas ruidosas carcajadas se escucharon desde la amplia mesa que estaba preparada en un pequeño salón, en el interior de la tradicional casa de los parientes de Hinata, propiedad de los Hyuga. Las damas, que habían terminado los últimos detalles decorativos en un instante, no demoraron en sentarse a charlar un poco tras quitarse los abrigos, pues el interior gozaba de una calefacción agradable. En ese momento, Sasuke supo que esas risas eran a sus expensas, pues la pelirrosa no se había contenido en llegar y poner al día a las otras chicas sobre lo acontecido en el hogar Uchiha antes de partir hacia su fiesta de Noche Buena. Entre la considerada reacción de un niño de ocho años que resultaba tan adorable, y el cinismo Uchiha encarnado en un cuerpo tan pequeño, ellas estaban próximas a patalear de la risa. El único que parecía estar fuera de cuadro era Naruto Uzumaki, quien había estado ayudando a Hinata con unas sillas, y se había presentado muy convenientemente en el preciso momento en que la historia se desarrollaba. Si las risas de las chicas —melódicas y llenas de gracia— lograban resaltar en la habitación, pues era aún mayor la forma en que la escandalosa y vulgar risotada de Naruto estaba apropiándose de aquellas cuatro paredes, opacando por completo la música de temporada, lo que resultó terriblemente irritante para el pelinegro, que había estado cooperando con Sai en cuanto a la preparación de la mesa de bocadillos, donde el postre de su madre y Sakura no estaba presente.

—Fue toda una aventura —admiró ella, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa—. En realidad, toda la familia de Sasuke fue muy atenta conmigo.

—Me alegro mucho —aseguró Hinata, observando la forma en la que Naruto casi se arrastraba de camino hacia los chicos, para reírse un poco más cerca de ellos—. Aunque estoy segura de que algo tuvo que ver él, para que resultara así.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, totalmente ajena a sus palabras.

—El hombre se te declaró apenas te miró —Temari, invitada especial de la familia Nara, se cruzó de brazos y piernas, alzó una ceja, y habló con cinismo para evidenciar que era tan obvio que resultaba un poco absurdo que ella se mostrara confundida—. Por supuesto que le dijo a su madre que le tirara un cable y, por lo que entiendo, toda la familia cooperó.

—Encuentro un poco extremo que un niño de ocho años participara en ello —se encogió de hombros, incrédula—. Además, Madara sonó bastante serio y convincente para mí. Estoy segura de que ese niño viene a por mí dentro de un año o dos.

—¡Es un Uchiha! —exclamó Karin. Una risa se extendió entre ellas, aunque Ino dejó de parecer muy complacida con la charla.

—Oh, escuché que el hermano de Sasuke nos acompañará —comentó, entonces, Hinata.

—Así es, y trae a su novia —contestó Sakura—. Creo que va a salir con ella y sus amigos de la infancia antes de venir con nosotros. Aunque no creo que pasen la noche aquí.

—Claro, querrá pasar tiempo a solas con su novia —agregó Temari.

—Ya que lo mencionas, ¿qué hay de ti, Sakura? —Ino cambió el tema de forma drástica—. Estaba casi segura que terminarías mandándonos al traste por irte a Norte América con tu novio y tu padre, en lugar de eso, pasaste toda una semana con la familia Uchiha. Y yo que pensé que Sasuke Uchiha te era indiferente ~

—No me es indiferente —aclaró la pelirrosa, fingiendo que no notaba el tono retador en la voz de Ino—. Me es agradable, pero eso no significa que me vaya a enamorar de él, ¿sabes?

—Entonces, lo tuyo con Kabuto es serio, ¿no?

—Lo ha sido desde el principio —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, para alcanzar con su mano su vaso de agua—. Es decir: salir con tu jefe es algo bastante comprometedor. No soy tan estúpida para acostarme con él solo por interés. Eso es tan solo un extra.

—Mientras tanto, yo voy y me consigo a un mocoso —aquejó Temari, a modo de broma, para que las risas continuaran.

 **Capítulo Veintidós: Subyugar**

 _"¿Escuchaste?". "Creí que era un rumor". "¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo así?". "Era una chica tan buena". "¿Cómo puede el Hokage estar de acuerdo?". "Todos sabíamos que ella había desaparecido por eso". "Pero ella parecía ser tan… diferente a él". "Sabes lo que dicen". "Inaudito". "Mi marido me contó sobre lo que pasó en la guerra". "Como sea, él es un traidor, ¿no?". "¿Matrimonio?" "Escuché que mató a su propio hermano, tarde o temprano terminará con ella". "¿No la estará manipulando?". "Oye, oye, ¿es en serio?". "Te lo digo: un bebé". "¡¿Uchiha?!"._

Sakura estaba caminando entre las tiendas de Konoha, mientras era bien acompañada por Hinata, y ambas intercambiaban algunos consejos de maternidad. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mujer que actualmente llevaba el apellido Uchiha, la nueva Uzumaki encontraba imposible ignorar las voces que se dirigían a su compañera de compras. Por algún motivo, para Sakura era muy sencillo ignorar lo que las personas dijeran sobre ella, así como tampoco se detenía a hacer un alboroto porque hicieran esos terribles comentarios en cuanto a su familia o el símbolo que había decidido portar con mucho orgullo en su espalda. Por su parte, la mujer de ascendencia Hyuga se sentía un poco intimidada por ese nivel de crueldad, así que no controlaba sus miradas compasivas hacia la impasible pelirrosa que andaba con una sonrisa natural. Había descubierto que, de hecho, Sakura parecía ser una persona muy feliz y, aunque comprendía el sentimiento de conseguir el amor de su vida aunado a comenzar una familia, se le dificultaba comprender que ella no se sintiera muy agobiada por lo que todos ellos dijeran. Por otro lado, estaba decidida a tener una charla con su marido al respecto: el héroe de Konoha podría tener cierta influencia y, estaba segura, querría cambiar la percepción que tenían todos sobre sus mejores amigos.

Así, antes de darse cuenta, las dos habían vuelto al nuevo hogar Uchiha, pues Sasuke había insistido en que no podía llevar a su nuevo clan al mismo recinto en el que vivió el anterior, que fungía como un triste recordatorio de los males que su sangre había ocasionado. Sakura no se había quejado ni opuesto a nada, así que ambos estaban viviendo en el mismo departamento en el que Sasuke vivió cuando era un niño huérfano, mientras se preparaban para su nuevo hogar. Era modesto, con una vista hermosa de la aldea, y era un sitio donde sus esposos se habían quedado a descubrir los misterios de la paternidad, para no terminar siendo derrotados uno contra uno por sus respectivos hijos, sino que apoyarse mientras sus sabias esposas se ocupaban de las compras. Claro, era de esperarse que al llegar se encontraran un campo de batalla, pero aquello lucía más como si Sasuke y Naruto hubiesen intentado matarse entre ellos, pues no había evidencia de que eso fuera ocasionado por un par de niños llorones que ahora dormían pacíficamente en la misma cuna, mientras los "adultos" se servían su segunda copa.

—Es entresemana —aquejó Hinata, mientras les quitaba la botella—. Y se supone que están cuidando de los niños, no poniéndose al día con unos tragos.

—Hinata se ha vuelto muy recta —comentó Sakura, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa. Sasuke se levantó con mucho cuidado, acercándose para revisar con qué podía ayudarla, pero sobraba decir que ella tenía fuerza suficiente.

—Solo cuando es necesario —aseguró, apenada—. Naruto, por favor. Ayúdame a poner en orden este lugar. No imagino cómo terminó así.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Hinata —respondió la pelirrosa—. Sasuke-kun y yo podemos encargarnos de nuestro hogar, ¿verdad, querido? —la pelinegra, casi por inercia, se volvió con una expresión reprobatoria hacia Sakura.

—Ya hemos hecho las compras —intentó persuadirla—. No pueden con los niños, lo mínimo que deberían hacer es arreglar este desastre.

—Estoy de acuerdo —habló Sasuke, de inmediato—. Será rápido si usamos nuestras técnicas.

—¡En ese caso, déjenmelo todo a mí! —exclamó Naruto, justo mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos con sus manos—. ¡Técnica: Multiclones de Sombra!

—¡Naruto, espera!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El apartamento estuvo colmado de sus clones antes de que se dieran cuenta, y el ruido excesivo que generó terminó por hacer que los dos bebés despertaran en llantos escandalosos. Hinata y Sasuke se deshicieron de la mayoría de los clones, mientras Sakura le daba una paliza al rubio, y el resto de los clones se ocupaban de ordenar el lugar. De alguna forma, las madres lograron calmar a sus hijos y, apenas ellos estuvieron tranquilos, las visitas se despidieron con disculpas por su alboroto. Los Uchiha se quedaron solos, así que Sasuke se dispuso a preparar la cena mientras Sakura cambiaba a una muy despierta Sarada, que movía sus extremidades con sus ojos negros bien abiertos. Sasuke podía verlas desde la cocina, estando ocupadas en la reducida sala de estar, escuchando los ruidos extraños que su mujer lograba hacer para captar la atención de una bebé que de todas formas no entendía nada, hasta que lograba sacarle una sonrisa o esa melódica carcajada infantil que tenía a los dos perdidos. Él se preguntaba si esa mirada de amor se parecía de alguna forma a la forma en la que ella lo miraba cuando él no se daba cuenta, y le parecía que sería demasiado bueno para alguien como él.

—Le cena está lista —dijo él, mientras Sakura cerraba la ropita de su bebé—. Dejemos que baje un poco su temperatura mientras la dormimos. Ninguno de nosotros podrá comer con tranquilidad si ella está despierta.

—Pero está de tan buen humor.

—Recuerda que Naruto la despertó cuando al fin se pudo quedar dormida, aunque Boruto es tan ruidoso que no puedo imaginarme cómo esos dos descansan.

—Son solo bebés —aseguró ella, levantando a su pequeña por debajo de los brazos, alzándola más arriba de su cabeza hasta escucharla reír y balbucear—. Ellos son ruidosos, cariño. Y nunca dejan descansar, así que no te sorprendas tanto.

—Hemos sido bendecidos por una niña pacífica.

—No dices eso cuando tienes que quedarte a solas con ella —bromeó la pelirrosa, mientras apoyaba a su bebé contra su pecho.

—Lo sé ahora que conocí al de Naruto…

—Qué cruel —se rio, meciéndose y dando palmaditas en la espalda de su niña—. Pero está bien, la haré dormir para que podamos cenar con tranquilidad. Aunque, si te escucha hablar, sé que será mucho más sencillo que se duerma pronto.

—¿Es capricho suyo o tuyo?

—De ambas —sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que tu voz le agrada más que la mía —se acercó un poco a ambas, apoyando su mano en la espalda diminuta, sobre la de Sakura también, para besarle la sien a la pequeña Sarada, quedándose cerca de ambas—. ¿Cómo te fue en las compras?

—Oh, lo encontramos todo —aseguró—. No hubo nada extraordinario. No es como que se trate de una misión ninja, ¿sabes?

—No me refiero a eso —lo sabía, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ella quería evitar que él se preocupara en exceso—. Yo he escuchado a esas personas decir tonterías toda mi vida. Yo sé cómo son, y estoy acostumbrado a que lo digan. Pero ese no es tu caso…

—Eres tan héroe de Konoha como lo es Naruto —respondió ella, inclinando su cabeza para olerle la cabecita a la bebé—. Yo lo sé. Naruto lo sabe. Todos lo saben, pero les gusta olvidar esas cosas.

—Todos también sabemos que cometí pecados imperdonables, cosas que por ayudar en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja no van a borrarse. Que Kakashi y Naruto hayan ignorado eso no significa que el pueblo vaya a hacerlo —la miró a los ojos—. Lo último que he deseado siempre es que tú también sufras las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Yo también soy shinobi, he estado con ustedes siempre, y he visto como las personas cambian con otros, cómo lo hicieron con Naruto —correspondió a su mirada—. Lo harán contigo, querido.

—Pides demasiado…

—Mi nombre es Sakura —él alzó las dos cejas—, y ahora soy una Uchiha. Portaré ese nombre como mi esposo lo hace, con orgullo. Lo haré porque es el nombre de la persona a la que siempre he amado, y es el nombre de mi hija. Quizá no conozca el valor de la sangre al igual que un clan tan poderoso como el tuyo, pero no voy a decepcionarlos.

—No te merezco.

—No es que me haya casado contigo por eso —aseguró, volviendo sonreírle—. Lo hice por amor, querido. La fuerza más grande de este mundo.

—Cuando era un estúpido gennin, me atreví a decir que tenía dos objetivos —desvió la mirada hacia el símbolo que habían colgado en la puerta principal—. No me enorgullezco de haber conseguido la venganza que tanto ambicionaba, eso es seguro.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque no me importaba la forma en la que lograría reestablecer mi clan, lo he logrado de una forma excepcional —se sonrió—. Ya no se trata de un clan, de la sangre o del nombre, Sakura. Se trata de mi familia.

—No te importa que lo sepan o no —admiró, con gusto, sintiendo que su bebé había dejado de moverse con tanta ansiedad—, pero a mí sí.

—¿Quieres mofarte de algo?

—Por supuesto —con mucho cuidado, Sakura comenzó a depositarla en el sofá, haciéndole un par de murallas con cojines—. Deseo que todos lo sepan: lo conseguí.

—¿Me atrapaste? —burló.

—Demostré que te amaba lo suficiente —dejó un beso tierno en la frente de la niña, antes de levantarse—, y que tú puedes amar a alguien… que puedes amarme a mí, así como puedes amar a Sarada. No eres el monstruo del que les gusta hablar.

—¿No lo soy?

—Haz pagado mucho, querido —se volvió hacia el pelinegro—. Es tiempo de dejar de preocuparte por esa deuda, o por lo que digan los demás. Tú eres quien lo ha dicho.

—¿Hn?

—Es sobre tu familia —sus manos subieron a su rostro, sosteniéndolo por las mejillas con mucha delicadeza—. Nosotras somos tu familia, así que siempre corresponderemos al amor que sientes por nosotras. No importan las circunstancias. _Te amaremos siempre, querido_.

[…]

La fiesta había comenzado oficialmente a las ocho de la noche, cuando todos sus invitados terminaron de llegar. Karin había llamado a los viejos amigos del bachillerato, que tenían buena relación también con Sasuke, y Sakura no se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de los dos miembros que faltaban de lo que en algún momento fue "Taka". Estaba de acuerdo en que el sentido del humor de Suigetsu era cuestionable, pero no le desagradaba del todo. En realidad, antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, todos ya habían cenado y bebido bastante como para decir incoherencias, algo que evolucionó a historias de la infancia para Sakura, así como los otros extraños que estaban en su círculo, como Temari, Hinata y Sai. Les contaron sobre los enamorados de Ino y Sasuke, las travesuras de Naruto que terminaban transformándose en problemas para Shikamaru y Sasuke, así como los amigos que les habían fallado en la fiesta de navidad por cuestiones más allá de sus deseos, como el resto de los equipos de sus compañeros de mesa.

Después de un rato, Sasuke tuvo que tragarse algo de orgullo y celos, pues Suigetsu había tomado la mano de Sakura para llevarla a bailar, lo que no era de su total agrado. Sin embargo, ella parecía divertirse tanto, que olvidó sus propias emociones, o el impulso que sentía por arrebatarla de sus manos. En lugar de eso, vio la forma en la que ella giraba según la manipulaban, que parecían soltarla para volver a atraparla cuando menos lo pensara. No la tocaba demasiado, ni la pegaba a su cuerpo, sino que era como un espectáculo de baile mal actuado, más parecido a un juego de niños o una broma, algo que ocasionaba risas y contagiaba el espíritu que hacía que todos se levantaran a bailar, pareja por pareja. Neji Hyuga se puso de pie y le tendió su mano a Tenten, con quien se había casado en esta vida, hace unos meses. Itachi, que había llegado para los tragos, había sido arrastrado por su novia, y poco a poco la mesa se estaba vaciando, pero Sasuke solo tenía ojos para mirarla a ella: tenía tanta vida y se movía con tanta alegría, reía a carcajadas aunque la hicieran girar una y otra vez, escuchaba alguna tontería a su oído y negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía, intentaba escapar pero era atrapada de nuevo… eventualmente recordó ese momento de su vida, cuando temió que ella y su hija sufrieran las consecuencias de sus actos, pero la pelirrosa no tuvo reparo de negar todas sus preocupaciones de su ser. No quería pensar en cuán triste estaría ella de no poder tener de nuevo toda la felicidad de la que gozó entonces.

—Tienes que hacer algo con tu cara —la voz de Karin le hizo desviar su atención de la pelirrosa, mirándola ahora a ella—. Todos se van a dar cuenta de que la amas con locura.

—No le temo a eso.

—Deberías —contestó ella, mientras se sentaba de forma tal que podía obstruirle el campo de visión hacia la pista—. Creo que a Ino no le parece divertido que tú te veas tan interesado por ella, no importa que ella no sienta nada serio por ti ahora.

—¿Ino? —alzó una ceja—. ¿Por qué habría de importarme Ino Yamanaka?

—Porque a Sakura le importa —aseveró, en voz baja, la pelirroja—. Sasuke, sabes que fue un conflicto muy grande para ellas… lograste hacer que alguien sufriera mucho.

—No puedo concentrarme en recuperar su afecto, y no herir los sentimientos de alguien más, todo en el mismo proceso. Me pides demasiado —bufó él—. Pero lo intentaré… eso, y ser claro con Ino. Haré un esfuerzo por no ser muy duro con ella.

—Soy de la idea de que primero lo hables con Sakura, pero ambos sabemos que ella no está actuando a favor de su amor en estos momentos. Sería inútil.

—Como sea —suspiró—. Si dices que tanto se me nota en el rostro, entonces estoy seguro de que algo de razón debes de tener. De cualquier forma, este es el mejor día que hemos tenido desde que llegamos, y los últimos dos fueron terribles.

—¿Descubrieron algo?

—Más de lo que nos hubiese gustado —admitió, desviando la mirada—. Nos encontramos con dos de los tres sabios: Jiraiya y la Quinta. Tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar con ellos, así que Tsunade nos reveló los secretos de la vida y la muerte.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es muy complicado y arruinaría el ambiente —se encogió de hombros—. Te lo contaremos luego, con calma. No desesperes —se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Y, ¿a dónde vas?

—Se me fueron los buenos recuerdos, dame un segundo, ¿quieres? Si nosotros hemos sobrevivido a los últimos dos días, tú deberías ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Apenas dijo aquello, Sasuke salió del salón de la fiesta. La única que se daría cuenta de eso sería Karin, que vio su espalda alejarse en dirección a la puerta que conectaba al resto de la casa, mientras todos estaban demasiado ocupados en divertirse para notar su ausencia. Él se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó el rostro, como si quisiera borrarse la palabra "amor" del mismo, aunque estaba convencido de que no sería capaz de tener éxito. Se tomó un par de segundos pues, aunque no había bebido tanto, ya llevaba el efecto del alcohol en las venas. Así, transcurridos unos minutos, volvió a ese salón ruidoso donde todos bailaban, charlaban y reían. Karin estaba con los demás, aparentemente riñendo a Suigetsu, que ahora carecía de pelirrosa al alcance de sus manos. Cuando él se percató de eso, decidió buscarla con la mirada, pero no fue capaz de encontrarla. No había escuchado tacones mientras estaba en el baño, así que era poco probable que ella hubiese ido ahí. Recorrió el salón en su búsqueda, hasta que sintió un aire frío llegar a él, y se volvió a ver su origen, encontrando entonces que la puerta corrediza que daba hacia los patios estaba ligeramente abierta. Él examinó a su alrededor, seguro de que nadie le estaba prestando atención, y la abrió lo suficiente como para ver un cuerpo cubierto por una frazada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dándole la espalda sin preocupaciones. Era el cabello rosado de Sakura, así que la siguió afuera, aunque no llevaba nada para cubrirse el cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó, para obtener su atención—. Hace frío.

—Ah, Suigetsu me hizo girar tanto que terminé mareada —aquejó—. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, aunque este supera mis necesidades.

—Es cierto… lo vi. Podría sospechar que fue intencional.

—Para colmo, me ofreció otro trago —rodó los ojos y, al hacerlo, se encontró con él—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sasuke? ¿No tienes frío? Sé que los sacos son abrigadores, pero no me imagino que te ayude a combatir este clima.

—Yo nací y me crie aquí, Sakura —se encogió de hombros, mirando que ella estaba apoyada en la baranda de madera—. No me afecta tanto como a ti.

—Es posible —aceptó—. De cualquier forma, me quedé entretenida.

—¿Entretenida? —se detuvo a su costado, apoyando por igual sus brazos sobre la baranda, y mirándola a ella—. ¿Es la nieve tan cautivadora?

—¿No crees que la luna luce como ese día?

—¿Qué día?

—El día que mi destino fue sellado, Sasuke —él dio un respingo—. Cuando caía, después de ser golpeada y antes de quedar inconsciente, era lo único que veía: la luna.

—Solo recuerdo verte caer —admitió él—. Después, ese momento se convirtió en mi más grande pesadilla. Sarada y yo estuvimos buscando una forma de ayudarte, con todas nuestras fuerzas. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

—Era agotador verlos —se quejó—, pero los entendía. Así que me resigné ante sus ojos, para que no estuvieran tan desesperados.

—No fue muy efectivo que digamos.

—Ni que lo digas —se rio—. Después de eso, morí lentamente. Tuve tiempo suficiente para despedirme de Sarada mientras tú entrenabas con Boruto, y ella lo sabía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. No puedo imaginar cuánto sufrió en ese momento…

—Siempre he pensado que, si no hubiese intervenido, habría logrado verte antes de que te fueras.

—Mi tiempo había llegado —se encogió de hombros—. Ustedes no querían verlo, pero era la verdad, Sasuke. Yo solo quería que lo respetaran, y me encontraran en el más allá.

—Sé que hice un papel terrible como tu esposo en ese momento —aunque él bajó la mirada, ella no quiso mirarlo—. No solo ignoré tus deseos, sino que también nos metí en un problema de proporciones gigantescas. Como si no fuera suficiente, me fue imposible decir algo a lo que ya debía estar acostumbrado, aunque estábamos solos…

—No estaba esperando a que dijeras que me amas, Sasuke —sus ojos jade reflejaban la luz de Selene, mientras su aliento se convertía en vapor—. Tampoco esperaba que me besaras en ese momento, o que me hicieras una promesa.

—Sakura…

—Lo único que quería, era mirarte —su mano, fría por el clima, salió del interior de la frazada, hasta alcanzar el rostro del moreno—, pero tu cabello —Sakura sonreía. Ella podía reír mientras sacudía el cabello de Sasuke—, tu endemoniado cabello no me dejaba mirarte bien.

—Yo…

—Después dije algo innecesario, porque quería darte fuerza —su mano se retiró entonces, volviendo al protector abrigo de la frazada—. Debí haber sabido que bastaba con repetirte cuánto _te amo_.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé —Sakura apresuró su mirada hacia la nieve—. Solo me estaba preguntando si será posible que cambiemos algo solo con eso —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuándo ha sido suficiente?

—Siempre —garantizó él, para llevar su mano izquierda a su cabellera, acariciando su frente con su dedo pulgar—. Bastó antes, para que yo volviera a casa. Bastó para salvar nuestro hogar, para que yo fuera a ti. Si algo me enseñaste, eso es que el amor lo puede todo. Por eso, voy a emplear todo el amor que siento por ti, en hacerte feliz.

—Feliz, ¿eh? —en aquél momento, sus miradas se encontraron, enganchándose en un sentimiento de dolor—. ¿Cómo es que podré ser feliz?

—Solo tienes que depositar todo en mí, Sakura —aquella mano, que había estada ocupada en su frente, se deslizó siguiendo los caminos que dictaban sus cabellos—. Dame tu dolor, para que pueda eliminarlo. Bríndame tu fe, y haré cosas inimaginables.

—¿Cómo voy a darte mi dolor, idiota? —se burló, con un tono melancólico, mientras los dedos del pelinegro descendían detrás de su oreja, escurriéndose a su nuca, entre su cabello.

—Quizá… de la forma en que siempre lo hicimos.

En un momento, los labios de Sakura estaban experimentando el frío con temblores involuntarios, manteniéndose tibios tan solo por su aliento. Al siguiente instante, fueron los labios de Sasuke los que se ocuparon de esa tarea, presionándose sobre los rosados de ella con un cuidado que parecía calculado con el temor de que ella se rompería en el instante en el que él cometiera el contacto, como si fuera tan fácil de desarmar por su calor como un copo de nieve lo haría. Sin embargo, la había sostenido con suficiente firmeza para que ella no se le escurriera entre los dedos, derritiéndose como la nieve. Sería un beso suave, delicado, efímero, dulce, con sabor a la primera comida después de años en hambruna, el primer vaso de agua tras una sequía y, no importando lo desesperado que estuviera por ese contacto que duró un instante, le fue imposible externar su necesidad en ese momento, pues sería un beso más allá de su control, sería algo que no podría contener y que podría terminar hiriendo a Sakura. Además, ese pequeño lapso era suficiente para llenarlo de éxtasis, así que pudo separarse sin remordimientos, aunque sí con temor de la reacción que iba a obtener.

—¿Por qué? —su voz fue un suspiro, mientras sus ojos le miraban con tristeza. Le parecía la expresión de Karin cuando él la apuñaló, no la de su mujer cuando recibe un beso de amor, y aquello le hizo sentir más herido de lo que imaginaba que podría sentirse.

—El muérdago —desvió la mirada, para que ella no viera sus emociones reflejadas en sus ojos, así que ella alzó la vista—. Es la tradición… un beso, bajo el muérdago.

—Oh, ahí está —lo encontró sin hacer esfuerzo y, como él había dicho, ahí estaba. No se había percatado de que había uno ahí, como tampoco había notado que había otro cerca de la chimenea, en el interior—. Es cierto. La tradición es que haya un beso bajo el muérdago.

—Lo lamento —aflojó su agarre—. Quizá me dejé llevar por las circunstancias.

—Está bien —pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, ella pareció excepcionalmente positiva ante lo que él había hecho—. Esta tarde estuve explicándole a los niños sobre la tradición del muérdago, sobre el beso. Significa muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

—Cosas como… ¿qué?

—Protección, amor, matrimonio, fertilidad, re… —se detuvo, pues estaba a punto de decir algo que probablemente no debía.

—¿Re…?

—Relaciones, de amistad y de amor —mentía. No quería decirle que hablaba de la reconciliación, porque lo que quería hacer ahora no podía torcerse hacia ese camino—. Así que está bien, no me importa, Sasuke. Si es por la tradición, entonces está bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El muérdago es símbolo de protección, pero todas sus habilidades solo se activan cuando hay un beso cerca de él —sus manos salieron de la protección, para sostener las muñecas de él, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas—. _Bésame_.

No podía creerlo. Estaba mirando a Sakura a los ojos, podía notar la forma en la que sus labios se movían mientras ella lo decía, pero dudaba de la veracidad de todo eso. Sin embargo, cuando vio mejor su rostro, cuando sus ojos verdes parecían estar iluminados por el cariño que se le escurría hacia los labios hasta asomar una sonrisa, y sus mejillas enrojecían por el frío, cuando él sentía sus manos sostener las de él para que la dirigiera al beso, él se daba cuenta de que estaba descuidando su abrigo con ese objetivo, entendía que no duraría lo suficiente de ese forma y que, si seguía desaprovechándolo, entonces no tendría una oportunidad similar en mucho tiempo. Pero, por encima de todo, lo que le convenció para que hiciera aquello, no fue otra cosa, sino el recuerdo de esa misma expresión.

 _Bésame, querido._

Era Sakura. Esa era su Sakura, la mujer a la que amó, con la que se casó, la que le dio un hogar y una familia. Estaba tan conmovido de poder verla de nuevo, que no ocultó lo agradecido que estaba de tenerle entre sus brazos y, sin más control hacia sí mismo, sus manos se libraron de ella para sostener la frazada que estaba usando con el propósito de sentir calor, y se aseguró de cubrirla bien hasta el cuello antes de volver a atraerla con ésta. Las manos de Sakura terminaron dentro de la misma, sosteniéndose sobre el pecho de Sasuke, que parecía más fuerte y amplio de lo que recordaba, así que cerró los ojos en un gesto que le resultó natural. Entonces él fue el hambriento, el sediento, el carente. Se convirtió en un pordiosero que probaba bocado por primera vez, en el pobre diablo perdido que finalmente bebía agua. Ella fue un oasis en su árido desierto, así que él cerró los ojos porque no podía saber de más nada, si no era de sus labios. Sakura no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que alzó su rostro para facilitarle el acceso, o cómo movió sus labios para que el beso no fuera una simple presión de sus labios, así como él no contuvo sus ansias de expresarle cuánto había necesitado su contacto, o cuánto la amaba. Era el tipo de beso que una pareja se da en el interior de su habitación, de los que acaloran cualquier situación, pero se sentía como un acto divino. Era un beso que los hacía sentir como si fueran llorar. Aquél era el más grande deseo de ambos, oculto por teatros disimulados, finalmente emergiendo por medio del pretexto más barato que pudieron haber conseguido. Ese no era el beso de dos tontos que casualmente se encontraron bajo un muérdago. Ese era el beso de dos amantes reencontrándose, porque era lo que el destino, lo que una fuerza superior había designado. Un amor más allá de las leyes de la vida. Era el beso de una maldición dolorosa a la que no podían huir, el beso que desafiaba a la muerte.

 **[Continuará…]**

* * *

 **ME ESTABA MURIENDO POR SUBIR ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola, hola!

Bueno, les debo una enorme disculpa, pues no solo me demoré mucho, sino que tendré que dejarles sin respuesta de nuevo. Estoy en entregas en la uni, y eso me está monopolizando, pero me escapé un ratito para dejarles esto ;D Espero puedan ser pacientes con mi horario, prometo retomar esto como Dios manda 7w7

Antes de que pasen a leer el capítulo, quiero hacerles una pregunta muy seria. Para mí, Eternally es una historia preciosa, cuya importancia recae en los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes involucrados en la historia, así que eso me ha hecho entrar en conflicto en cuanto a cuán explícita debo ser para redactar las interacciones físicas de los personajes, no solo entre Sasuke y Sakura, sino que ellos con otros (dígase, Sakura y Kabuto, por ejemplo). En resumen, díganme: **¿van a querer limonada y qué tanto limón le ponemos? 7w7 (?)**

Dicho eso, ¡espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo! -ushe cobardemente-

* * *

Él era más alto que ella, como siempre lo había sido. Era natural para ella, decidió, que alzara su rostro y esforzara sus piernas en alcanzar la altura de sus labios, aunque él tuviera fácil inclinarse tan solo un poco, para lograr sus besos. Al final, ambos hacían cada cosa, porque deseaban darle la comodidad al otro. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de razonar en qué forma iban a facilitarle la actividad al otro y, en lugar de ello, se lanzaron de frente a lo que resultaba inevitable: no era la mayor expresión de amor que se habían tenido, pero era la primera que compartían desde que habían llegado a este mundo.

 _Te amo._

No se me ocurre una historia digna de comparar ese momento, pues no eran las circunstancias que Eros tuvo que enfrentar por su amada Psique, así como tampoco el amor egoísta de Hades hacia Perséfone. Quizá, lo más cercano, sería el viaje de Dante, que persiguió a su adorada Beatriz hasta los límites del más allá, recorriendo infierno, purgatorio y cielo con el fin de recuperarla. Pero, de cualquier forma, ¿cómo atreverse a compararlos? Ellos se habían encontrado en el infierno, y continuaban en él, besándose a expensas de los diablillos y demonios que querían arrebatarles la felicidad de una forma u otra. Sus labios se movían en un roce fortuito, emanaba entre ellos el vapor de sus alientos, y sus cuerpos parecían entregarse cada vez más a cada contacto. Eran ajenos a la forma en la que todo ardía—metafóricamente—a su alrededor, pues lo único que importaba en ese momento se encontraba en sus brazos. No sentían el frío del invierno nevado, aunque aquello no era obra de la frazada, sino de ellos mismos, de la pasión corriendo por sus venas para activar los motores de un tórrido romance. Cualquier cosa a su alrededor parecía desaparecer, excepto el minúsculo muérdago colgando del techo y adornado con un listón bicolor, rojo y dorado: su terrible y deliciosa excusa de jardín de niños.

Separar sus labios solo les funcionó para desprenderse del pequeño edén que se habían formado en esos segundos, que parecieron tan largos como minutos u horas. No se atrevieron a abrir los ojos, pues sería destructivo, así que permanecieron cerca por unos instantes más. En lugar de tiritar, uno creería que estaban acalorados y, si no fuera porque no se habían movido de ese sitio, los confundirían con participantes de una maratón, pues sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, como producto de la exaltación de sus corazones. No había testigos, y no los necesitaban, pues eso no había pasado jamás. Los dos lo supieron antes, durante y después del beso: era algo ocasionado por el muérdago, una tradición que no debían ignorar. Ninguno de los dos debía permitir que eso se clavara en sus cabezas, tampoco que les afectara. No importaba. Sakura tenía a Kabuto, su novio, aunque estuviera en Norte América. Sasuke seguía teniendo su misión, pero comprendía lo que el corazón de su amada dictaba. Y así, se distanciaron dos centímetros antes de que sus ojos se encontraran, y decidieron fingir, aunque ya no eran capaces de mirarse el uno al otro. Supieron, de inmediato, que debían volver adentro, para así evitar sospechas. Pero, ¿fingir demencia? Fingir demencia debía ser difícil para Sasuke, ¿cierto?

Aunque no era así, pues…

 **Capítulo Veintitrés: El amor verdadero está ahí, aunque se oculte**

 ** _Oh, no_**. Había sido un terrible error, pero nadie lo vio, nadie lo supo, así que los únicos conscientes de él eran Sakura y Sasuke. Sin embargo, al ver la tranquilidad con la que él se desenvolvía, ella terminó pensando que estaba bien, hasta que él pasó por su costado de pura casualidad y… _era como si estuviera ardiendo_. La primera vez lo siguió con la mirada, incrédula, aunque él nunca se percató del efecto que tenía sobre la pelirrosa. Por otra parte, Sakura notó recurrente aquello que, si se tocaban por accidente o si él le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, si existía un roce porque le alcanzara su vaso, si pasaba a su lado, si se provocaba el más mínimo de los contactos, entonces su cuerpo sufría los estragos como el de una colegiala. Agradeció que todos estuvieran ya bastante tomados, pues no sería la única con el rostro enrojecido y caliente, además de que podía culpar de su estado a la bebida. ¡Sí, eso era! Un efecto del alcohol, ¿no? La única razón para que estuviera sufriendo esas sensaciones, debía ser un efecto de ese condenado vicio. Se sintió inmensamente feliz al decidirlo, así que se le facilitó ignorar eso, por más arrebatador que se volviera. Aguantó de esa forma hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando Karin vino y se lanzó a su hombro, para decirle que deseaba ir a la cama. Ellas compartirían habitación, así que no tuvo reparo en acceder, y se despidió antes de llevarse a Karin colgando su cuerpo, con el aire de una madre y su hija.

Sakura se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama enorme, que era de estilo occidental. Una sorpresa, considerando que toda la casa tenía un estilo clásico muy arraigado en los pequeños detalles. Por eso los habían asignado en pares, entonces. Además, la mayoría venía en pareja. Se sonrió al pensar lo divertido que era eso, pues parecía que era una fiesta de varias parejas, aunque les sobraran o faltaran personas para completar la situación. Después, Sakura se volvió a la izquierda, para encontrarse el pacífico rostro de Karin descansando, encogida. Tuvo que levantarse para arroparla, ya que ella se había desvestido hasta la ropa interior, sin ponerse nada más encima, y así se había lanzado sobre la cama. Pensó que era como tratar con una niña descuidada, y después se cambió de ropa, para meterse en la cama con ella. Estaba muy tranquila, pues no había escuchado preguntas de parte de la chica, así que no tenía necesidad de dar explicaciones, aunque no tenía nada que explicar, ¿cierto? Nadie había visto ese beso.

 _El beso…_

Se contuvo de dar una pataleta como la que Rin miró en vivo y en directo, y luego se volvió un ovillo en su sitio. Esperaba, sinceramente, que él tuviera esa misma sensación: un cosquilleo en el estómago, una sonrisa oculta por la negación, las mejillas encendiéndose mientras repasaba los movimientos de sus labios sobre los contrarios, sus dedos acariciándolos en un intento de confirmar que no había sido un sueño, la humedad de su saliva, el sabor compartido, el calor que le hizo encogerse, la adicción que la llevó a pasar su lengua sobre los belfos, la vergüenza ante semejante indecencia… **_Oh, ese beso_**. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba abrazando una almohada con brazos y piernas, hundiendo su rostro de la emoción. ¿Cuál era el sentido de fingir demencia para todos cuando los veían? Al final, ella se encogía en éxtasis cuando nadie podía notarlo, pero volvía a su intriga. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo él en ese momento? Pues nunca había logrado descifrar a Sasuke, a sus silencios, ni a su honestidad. Inclusive cuando él se lo decía abiertamente, cuando admitía sus sentimientos, resultaba bastante complicado comprenderlo. Pero no tenía tiempo para esas agonías, no. Estaba cansada. Les esperaba un largo día. Habían tenido un muy cansado día, una fiesta larga, y era hora de dormir.

[…]

En aquellos días, cuando el matrimonio era algo nuevo y sus existencias no terminaban de acostumbrarse la una a la otra, Sasuke había insistido en que pararan en una posada. Siendo que ellos acostumbraban dormir en un campamento privado, no había mucha oportunidad de tener una ducha decente, ni un descanso como tal. Por fortuna, ambos estaban entrenados para eso, y sus cuerpos no sufrían los estragos del mal dormir, pero tener un techo de vez en cuando era algo preciado para ambos. Como si no fuera suficiente, ellos habían encontrado un sitio con termas y, aunque no perseguían los lujos, el pelinegro decidió que se quedaran ahí, como una consideración hacia su nueva esposa. Sakura, aunque era como ella era, se había mostrado como una mujer excepcional desde que comenzaron el viaje. Sasuke la miraba, sabiendo a la perfección que se preocupaba por cada paso que daba, para no serle un estorbo o molestia, pero en realidad le estaba aligerando mucho el viaje. De igual forma, cuando iban buscando una posada, ella aconsejó que fuera una barata, pero él insistió en que no le haría mal a nadie que escogieran ese sitio por esa ocasión. Ella disimuló su alegría, depositando sus pertenencias en la habitación que les asignaron, antes de salir en camino a las termas. Sasuke haría lo mismo después de unos minutos.

Así, cuando ambos volvieron, vistiendo las yukatas del establecimiento, encontraron una cena para dos que ella encontró muy elegante. Sasuke le dijo que disfrutara aquello, pues no siempre tenían oportunidad de darse un respiro, y ella se mostró obediente. Para cuando terminaron de comer y el servicio se aseguró de retirar todos los restos de la cena, ellos parecieron decidir poner un poco de orden en sus prioridades, y charlaron por un rato sobre los próximos pasos de su viaje, inventariaron su equipaje, y decidieron pasar a abastecerse de herramientas, mientras que Sakura solicitó hicieran una parada para conseguir ingredientes, a lo que él consintió. Así, terminaron de preparar su equipaje, de tal forma en que podrían despertar y solo vestirse, para partir continuando con su viaje. Estaban lo suficientemente cansados para ir a dormir ya, pero la atención de la pelirrosa se desvió cuando una explosión la hizo abrir la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el balcón, donde el cielo nocturno era adornado por más que estrellas: fuegos artificiales.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró ella, antes de que una nueva detonación iluminara el firmamento—. Es muy bonito.

—Debe haber un festival en la aldea —él se aproximó detrás de ella, pero hizo una pausa para apagar las luces de la habitación de la que salían, algo que exigió un poco de su atención también, por más bonitos que fueran los fuegos artificiales—. Así podrás verlo mejor.

—Gracias —sonrió, volviéndose hacia la baranda, para ver el cielo y que nuevas explosiones adornaran la oscuridad.

—Parece que no soy el único que piensa igual —comentó él pues, poco a poco, uno podía admirar las luces de los hogares apagarse, las ventanas abrirse, o las personas salir a ver el espectáculo luminiscente. Sakura emitió una risa dulce, y él la miró con duda—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Siempre quise hacer esto —admitió, mirándole a su lado—. Ver los fuegos artificiales contigo, a solas. Quería ser alguien importante para ti cuando eso sucediera.

—… —no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio, aunque había algo que deseaba decir. Al final, renunció a mencionarlo en voz alta, y buscó otra forma de hacerlo—. ¿Te gustan mucho los fuegos artificiales, Sakura? —él los miró—. No puedo imaginarme lo que piensas de eso, pero supongo que a las chicas les gustan estas cosas… aunque tampoco sé cómo cuadro yo en eso.

—Son muy bonitos —respondió—. Pero, debe de ser porque es un cliché, y yo soy una chica, como dices. A nosotras nos gustan esas cosas —se rio con nerviosismo—. Siempre me dije a mí misma que, con un escenario tan hermoso, debía nacer el amor.

—¿Nacer?

—No es que no haya nacido ya —sentía que estaba metiendo la pata—. Me refiero a que… motiva, ¿me entiendes? Te hace querer hacer cosas románticas y… bueno, ¿cómo decirlo?

—Sakura.

Cuando ella estaba perdiendo el camino, cuando su nerviosismo se apoderaba de su ser, Sasuke tomó la iniciativa de interrumpirla, obligándola a volverse hacia él con sorpresa. Pensaba que, en serio, ella había metido la pata. Quizá había hablado de más y lo había hecho enojar, o hablaba tanto que la consideraba una molestia. Sin embargo, fue el rostro de Sasuke lo que encontró al girarse, y su mano aproximándose a acariciarle la mejilla… ese era el combo aniquilador de corazones, el mismo que la volvía loca. Ellos no compartían muchos momentos de intimidad pues, aunque estaban casados, eran jóvenes y no se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro, era muy reciente. Ella se enrojecía cada noche, cuando se recostaba a su lado, ya fuera en una habitación o en la intemperie. Ella deseaba sus gestos de amor, aunque sentía que iba a desvanecerse de la emoción, de lo bochornoso que resultaba. Y él estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella, deslizando cuatro de sus dedos sobre su mejilla colorada mientras el pulgar atravesaba sus dos labios en una caricia. Se le detuvo el corazón cuando él arrastró el pétalo inferior de su boca hacia abajo, separándolos como si quisiera curiosear el interior de una flor, y luego apretó ese dígito contra el mullido, comprobando que se trataba de una carnosidad jugosa, que estaba esperando a ser probada, hasta que su dedo se deslizó hacia la comisura de su boca... Y, bueno, él estaba tan cerca de ella, que la pobre había dejado de parpadear y, probablemente, de respirar. Cruelmente, Sasuke solo unió sus labios por un nimio instante, como recordatorio de que su cuerpo debía seguir viviendo.

—No necesito fuegos artificiales —ella dio un respingo—, si tú estás aquí, es suficiente para mí.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Seamos esposos esta noche —susurró, sobre sus labios, con su cálido aliento atarantando el juicio de Sakura—. Quédate despierta hasta tarde, junto a mí. Te mostraré lo que querías que sucediera con este escenario. ¿Qué dices?

—Sí.

Ella cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que él sería quien se apoderara ahora de su cuerpo, volviendo a besarla con ese sentimiento de amor que ella había soñado desde que lo había conocido. La sedujo con palabras bonitas, la envenenó con romance, le asfixió con sus labios, la embelesó con el sabor de su saliva, la enajenó del universo con sus dedos escurriéndose hacia su nuca, la reclamó al sostenerla del hombro, la privó de una existencia autónoma y se hizo dueño de todas sus esperanzas. Sus manos se apretaron sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras se esforzaba por pararse con las puntas de sus pies, deslizando sus palmas hacia los hombros, subiendo hasta rodearle por el cuello y colgarse de él en un abrazo, para estar segura de que no iba a caer si se desmayaba de tanto amor, a lo que él la rodeó por la cintura. Iba a protegerla, pero iba a hacerlo mientras tomaba todo de ella.

[…]

Despertó en un jadeo, como si de un susto se tratara, para así descubrir que estaba sola en una amplia habitación prestada. No había pista, siquiera, de la que había sido su compañía a lo largo de la noche, por lo que Sakura asumió que se había levantado ya. No era tan importante, de cualquier forma, pues estaba muy agitada y perturbada por lo que sus sueños le habían revelado, volviéndose una costumbre algo perturbadora para su corazón. Su palpó el rostro, encontrando así un poco de sudor en su frente, que le llevó a escenas de esa noche en la que él la sostuvo con su único brazo, con unas flores de fuego de fondo, pasadas por alto mientras sus manos se llenaban de él, justo de la misma forma en que su boca lo hacía. Se avergonzó, entonces, pues el jadeo que había brotado de sus labios no era el producto de algún temor, sino que de una excitación de la vida anterior. Era el mismo jadeo que sus labios emitieron cuando fueron abandonados con crueldad por los de su amado, revivido en este mundo, haciendo arder su corazón mientras ella apretaba las piernas, mirando hacia el techo, y mordía con su boca cerrada a la nada. Era eso… era eso…

 _Lo recordaba._

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de solo imaginar que había pasado tantos años lejos de la sensación de sus besos que, aunque no eran comunes en público, se volvían un hecho a puertas cerradas cuando él la sostenía, cuando la atrapaba. Sakura había sido siempre la presa de su afecto silencioso y mordaz, aun cuando se había acostumbrado y había aprendido a seducir los ímpetus tempestivos del Uchiha, ella era su corderito extendiendo las manos para que devorara como un digno depredador, y Sasuke siempre caía. Eran, los dos, nocivos el uno para el otro, sin temor a morir, mientras fuera por amor, en el amor, del amor. Y ahora, después de besarlo la noche anterior, Sakura había despertado para poder recordar el cómo se sentía ser atendida, amada y deseada por él, una sensación que no tenía comparación, aunque no iba a llorar por eso. Lo que iba a hacer era levantarse, porque le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante antes de poder volver a ser suya, y nada más de él… porque lo sería, ¿cierto? Debía serlo.

Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido en el momento en que sus labios se separaron, pero ella estaba segura de que él la había llevado a la habitación, para experimentar lo que solo sus cuerpos conocían cuando se encontraban entre sí. Lo sabía, tenía la sensación de que era irrepetible, pero le era imposible acceder a esa parte de su memoria aún. Se convenció a sí misma de que eso no importaba, pues la sensación de los mil y un ósculos de los que fue dueña volvió a su cuerpo, regocijándole mientras recorría sus propios labios con sus dedos y cerraba los ojos para derretirse sobre la cama, como un helado en verano. Pero era invierno, y lo sabía. Era suficiente de aquello. No era una niña, debía comportarse, así que salió de la cama y se vistió, no importando que temblara de agonía a cada paso que daba. Su pasado juntos era tan poderoso, que a duras penas se vistió y se abofeteó las dos mejillas, al mismo tiempo, para despertar. Salió de la habitación tras cepillarse el cabello, siguiendo el sonido de lo que le parecía el desayuno, donde solo algunos estaban presentes, y solo la pareja de anfitriones estaba completa. Naruto estaba dormido, igual que Shikamaru y Temari, los amigos de Karin, entre otros. Lo que en realidad sucedía es que todos estaban preparando la mesa para servir el desayuno, cuando ella apareció. Sasuke tampoco estaba ahí.

—Buenos días —dijo, con un ligero esfuerzo, para sonreírles amplio—. Veo que los encuentro ocupados, ¿puedo ayudar?

—Casi terminamos —aseguró Tenten, sonriendo—. Creo que solo falta poner té y un poco de café para quienes lo requieran.

—Oh, la señora Uchiha nos dio una mezcla de té de su familia —comentó ella, más despierta ahora que encontraba algo en qué ocuparse—. Lo prepararé yo misma, ¿de acuerdo? Y serviré el postre que preparamos ella y yo.

—Ve que te llevas bien con su familia —admiró Karin—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Estaré bien —prometió, sonriendo—. Ya conozco el camino hacia la cocina, así que yo puedo ocuparme de todo. Por favor, descansen cuando hayan terminado. Déjenme atenderles con eso.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura.

Ella desapareció del alcance de sus miradas con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la cocina, y comenzó a preparar lo que pensó sería suficiente para todos los que tomarían el desayuno. Preparó café, sirviéndose un poco mientras se aseguraba de que el té estuviera perfecto, siguiendo las indicaciones de Mikoto Uchiha. Aprovechó, además, para sacar el pan de nueces que habían preparado, y que se había dispuesto para el desayuno de esa mañana. Se dio el tiempo para preparar las tazas en una bandeja, para facilitarse la trasportación hacia el salón, pero no anticipó que al final tendría dificultades para decidir qué hacer. Después de un rato de planificar, decidió que no podría llevarlo todo en un viaje, y quizá terminaría pidiéndole a alguien que le ayudara. Se volvió hacia la mesa de la cocina para tomar el pan, pero se detuvo al descubrir que no estaba sola: Sasuke Uchiha la miraba, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris, con un suéter negro remangado hasta los codos y una auténtica curiosidad en la mirada. Era obvio que él no había llegado recién, sino que había tomado el tiempo necesario para apreciar la forma en la que ella analizaba sus opciones. Por alguna razón, se sintió avergonzada de que él la hubiese mirado durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Ya lo decidiste? —preguntó, entonces.

—¿Qué cosa? —ella se mostró alerta ante su pregunta, y solo en ese momento él pudo imaginar que ella malentendería sus palabras.

—La forma en la que llevarás todo eso —una sonrisa amable se posó en su rostro, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar a sus demonios—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo te ayudaré con lo que pueda, y luego volveré por el resto.

—Oh, por supuesto —se relajó, entonces—. Pero creo que no dispuse de la crema, así que, si puedes ir adelantándote…

—Pan comido —aseguró, tomando con cuidado la jarra de café, incluyendo la base que Sakura le había colocado para evitar quemaduras—. No lleves nada pesado, ¿quieres? Te prometo que no me tardaré, de cualquier forma.

—No soy tan impaciente —sonrió, mirándole alejarse desaparecer, aunque no le tomó mucho.

—Llevaré el té ahora —dijo, al presentarse.

—Te acompañaré con las tazas —anunció, volviéndose hacia él, aunque descubrió de inmediato que no se encontraba solo.

—No será necesario —contestó Suigetsu, tomando la bandeja con cuidado.

—Ah, buenos días, Suigetsu —saludó, con una enorme sonrisa amigable que, para Sasuke, no fue de total agrado.

—Buen día, Sakura. Oye, si no es mucha molestia —su sonrisa se extendió amplia, surcando su rostro de oreja de oreja—, ¿crees que puedas incluir un poco de leche tibia? Estoy seguro de que el café y el té acompañan bien ese enorme pan, pero la leche…

—¡Tienes razón! —concordó ella, para encender la estufa—. Aunque es un gusto infantil, estará listo de inmediato, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias, eres un ángel —dijo, antes de irse con Sasuke, una vez más.

—Leche tibia —se rio ella, en voz alta, mientras vertía un poco de aquél líquido en una olla, moviéndolo un poco para que no se formara la nata.

—Gustos infantiles —dio un respingo, pues él volvió más rápido de lo que se fue.

—¿Qué eres? —aquejó, mirándole sobre su hombro—. Te mueves demasiado rápido, casi me das un ataque. ¿Tienes prisa?

—Solo hace falta la leche y el pan, ¿no es así?

—Sí —ella alzó una ceja ante su pregunta.

—Esperaré la jarra de leche —decidió, acercándose un poco hasta apoyarse en la mesa—. Se te facilita demasiado cumplirle los caprichos a Suigetsu…

—Él siempre me pareció divertido —admitió, pacífica—. Aunque no sé a qué te refieres.

—Anoche bailaste con él por un rato —se encogió de hombros—. Tomaste varios tragos porque él insistió, y ahora estás calentando leche para su paladar "infantil".

—No tiene nada de malo.

—Solo digo que vas a malcriarlo.

—No es un niño —se burló, para entonces mirarlo por encima de su hombro, encontrándose entonces una expresión adorable.

—Aunque lo digas —él estaba desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, que daba al patio frontal de la casa, cubierto de nieve—, se comporta como un mocoso caprichoso, y tú lo alientas —cruzado de brazos y con un rubor con sus mejillas, Sakura se rio bajo.

—¿Estás celoso?

—Suigetsu sería la última persona de la que me pondría celoso —bufó, aunque seguía sin mirarla al rostro—. No sé por qué piensas eso.

—Estás sonrojado.

—Es el frío.

—Respondiste demasiado rápido.

—No seas molesta —perdía los estribos, y eso hizo que ella se alegrara un poco, apagando la estufa antes de verter la leche en una jarra.

—Por lo que sé, eso fui siempre —él se percató entonces de lo que había dicho.

—Lo lamento —su semblante cambió inmediatamente, y Sakura detuvo sus actos—. No quise decir algo que es tan… conflictivo, para ti.

Un sentimiento de desespero lo abatió, acompañado de tristeza en su semblante. Él había bajado la mirada con dolor, un poco decepcionado de sí mismo, pues había cometido ese error, otra vez… ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que esa palabra no le era apropiada a Sakura, pues él le había dicho de esa forma solo para herirla en el pasado. Lo había hecho a conciencia, se había convertido en algo muy cercano a un tabú exclusivamente para su boca, así que había terminado por enterrar esa palabra, usándola en pocas ocasiones. Ella era su molestia, eso era cierto. Pero no le importaba, y no quería que ella volviera a sentirse como aquellas ocasiones de su infancia en que lo dijo. De esa forma, comenzó a darle muchas vueltas en su cabeza, hasta que un golpe en su frente le hizo alzar la cabeza con el impulso, enrojeciéndole un poco la piel y abriéndole los ojos de la impresión, para encontrarse los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha de Sakura, justo frente a su rostro. Esos dos eran los perpetradores del impacto, y él no podía creerlo.

—Eso es lo que dices —dijo ella, ante su expresión casi catatónica—, cuando ocultas las palabras "te amo", ¿cierto? —estaba sonriendo tan amplio, que le causó un escalofrío.

—Sakura…

—No tengo que explicarte lo que esto significa —bajó su mano, para sostener esos dedos con la otra, mirándolos—. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que creí que no recordaría cómo era. Nunca lo hice en ti, pero sí en Sarada.

—Ya veo —él le sonrió de vuelta—. Tú puedes ver a través de mí, ¿cierto?

—Te conozco de toda la vida —burló, mientras volvía a su trabajo, cerrando la jarra para que el calor no escapara—. Fui tu esposa por mucho tiempo… estaría mal que no hubiera aprendido lo suficiente para entenderte, ¿no crees?

—Supongo.

—Por ejemplo: puedo saber a la perfección cuando estás celoso —se contoneó, orgullosa ante su inminente victoria, de la que él fue víctima.

Después de eso, los dos fueron juntos al salón. Sakura llevó en sus manos el pan de nueces, mientras que Sasuke se encargó de la jarra con leche caliente. Ella no le dejó ayudarle con la crema y, para cuando llegaron, la mesa comenzaba a llenarse con personas medio dormidas y otros un poco más despiertos. Se sirvió el café a los que sufrían los estragos del alcohol, mientras Suigetsu no perdía un solo segundo para probar el postre con un poco de leche caliente, algo que los menos tomadores aprovecharon también. Sakura recibió felicitación desde el principio, pues todos se saltaron el desayuno para comerse primero el postre, lo que concluyó en una amena charla sobre la noche anterior, y los placeres de la amistad.

[…]

Al terminar el desayuno, todos se activaron para dejar limpia la casa donde habían tenido su fiesta de Navidad. Las chicas tuvieron la oportunidad de charlar mientras arreglaban la cocina, y los muchachos también mientras se encargaban del salón. Eso facilitó que hicieran planes para los siguientes días, y hasta el tres de enero, que sería cuando todos volverían a sus hogares. Se había decidido que fueran al templo todos juntos, y Sasuke prometió que no sería un problema, pues en su hogar había otra ceremonia más tarde. Mientras no quisieran pasar todo el día juntos, todo saldría bien, y Sakura afirmó que la señora Uchiha no les permitiría faltar al recibimiento del Año Nuevo de la familia Uchiha. Así, pasando el medio día, ella y Sasuke subieron al auto para despedirse de sus amigos, partiendo en camino de regreso a la casa Uchiha.

—Tu madre dijo que tendríamos una comida hoy —le recordó ella, mientras buscaba en su bolso.

—Sí, deben ser las sobras de la noche de Navidad —rodó los ojos, y ella sonrió—. Siempre lo transforma en algo interesante, termina haciendo un nuevo platillo con lo que cocinó antes.

—¿No hace comida tradicional?

—Claro —se encogió de hombros—. Es decir, el día de hoy. Para la cena siempre sirve algo occidental, le gusta jugar con eso. Para hoy, termina por convertirlo en algo más japonés. Gracias a Dios…

—¡Al fin! —exclamó ella, repentinamente, sacando la mano de su bolso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, distraído, aunque volviendo su atención al camino de inmediato, sin poder ver lo que ella había sacado.

—¿Puedes detener el auto? No podrás verlo si está en movimiento…

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros, buscando un sitio donde estacionarse. Le tomó solo un par de minutos el hacerlo—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Anoche entregué los regalos, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro —apoyó sus manos en el volante, aunque siempre mirándola a ella—. Mi hermano lo presumió cuando llegó, ¿recuerdas? Supongo que primero fueron con mis padres, porque Izumi y él usaban el mismo juego de brazaletes.

—Bueno, son pareja, pensé que sería lindo que tuvieran algo representativo —sonrió amplio.

—Soy de la idea de que ese tipo de obsequio se hace entre sí —alzó una ceja, escéptico—. No pensé que los estabas escogiendo para ellos. Es decir, el de caballero sí, pero no noté uno para dama…

—Tenía que tomar algo para Izumi, también —aunque, apenas terminó de hablar, ella extendió una caja de papel plateado brillante con un moño de color azul marino—. En fin. No habrás pensado que no iba a darte nada ti, ¿cierto?

—… ¿En qué momento?

—En el mismo momento que pedí el de Izumi —señaló ella, dejándolo en su mano—. Anda, quiero que lo abras. Y, una vez que lo hagas, ábrelo otra vez.

Él alzó una ceja, pero decidió no cuestionarla. En lugar de eso, jaló del moño para soltar sus listones, y luego rompió el papel de regalo. Alzó la tapa superior de la caja, encontrando entonces su obsequio sobre una almohadilla de esponja: era un collar de piel diseñado para caballero, con una placa de acero inoxidable. Lo había visto en el mostrador de la tienda que Sakura le había comentado, pero apenas le había generado un poco de atención, pues se trataba de un adorno grueso que debía ser bastante pesado. Fue hasta el momento en el que notó lo que parecía una aguja de punta plana que se percató de su error. Esa pequeña pieza, con el otro lado como un tapón, estaba ahí amarrada con cuidado de que no se perdiera. Además, el dije del collar era más ligero de lo que él habría imaginado, y las palabras de Sakura lo obligaron a buscar en él, examinándolo: tenía una minúscula ranura en la parte inferior, por lo que la parte suelta debía ser una llave. La introdujo con precaución, y lo pulsó como a un botón, logrando que un ligero "click" se escuchara, abriéndose entonces la placa. Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia Sakura, y ella sonreía. Así que él separó las dos partes, que se abrían como un libro, descubriendo lo que había en su interior.

—El mío es distinto —dijo ella, mientras sacaba el collar de cadena, del mismo color y material que la placa de él, pues estaba debajo de su suéter—. ¿Quieres verlo?

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Tiene lo mismo adentro —sin reparo, Sakura tomó la llave del relicario de Sasuke, para introducirla en la parte baja del suyo, que tenía la forma de un óvalo, con una flor de Sakura grabada de forma delicada—. Es un pacto.

—¿Qué significa? —insistió.

—Nadie debe verlo, además de quienes saben de esto —mostró su interior para él—. Quiero que lo tengamos cerca de nuestro corazón, para que nunca olvidemos nuestra misión. ¿Puedes aceptarlo?

—Entiendo —murmuró él—. Tienes una hermosa caligrafía.

—Lo escribí en rojo para que fuera más representativo —sonrió, cerrándolo entonces—. Quería darte algo para que ella siempre esté en tu mente.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—Lamento que no sea una foto —se volvió al frente, entonces—. Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ¿cierto?

—¿Tomaste tu decisión?

—Sí —Sasuke miró, una última vez, el nombre de su hija escrito en papel, asegurado al interior de ese relicario, para entonces cerrarlo—. Vamos a encontrar la forma, Sasuke. No descansaremos hasta que recuperemos a Sarada.

 **[Continuará…]**


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola, hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, quiero que sepan que tomé la muy sabia decisión de tomar esa decisión cuando llegue el momento (?) También quiero anunciar que sigo en el periodo de entregas/exámenes de mi universidad, así que es posible que no les suba continuación entre semana hasta que termine, sino que los fines de semana. Haré un esfuerzo porque sea diferente, e invertiré mis horas libres del periodo de reinscripción para adelantarles capítulos lml Tampoco les dejaré respuestas a sus reviews en esta ocasión, sino que hasta la próxima ; ^ ;

Dicho ello, espero que disfruten mucho de este capítulo, y me encantará leerles de nuevo ;D

* * *

Algo estaba mal. Lo supo desde el principio, y no podía quitarse esa horrible sensación. La mujer de su vida estaba en la casa de sus padres, conviviendo con su familia mientras tomaba un té. Ella se había duchado antes, se había vestido con un pijama arropador, para así unirse a las dos madres que estaban en la casa. Él había alcanzado a ver a los niños dormidos sobre su regazo mientras su madre y Rin servían el té, justo antes de irse a tomar un baño. Pudo vislumbrar el brillo metálico del collar de Sakura, para desaparecer antes de que ella notara cómo la miraba. Ahora, mientras estaba en el baño repleto de vapor, era consciente de que eso no estaba bien. Se había empujado la cabellera negra hacia atrás con su mano izquierda, mojándola con el agua caliente, y al final regresó su palma a cubrir su rostro. La separó con cuidado, dándose cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a tenerla de vuelta, a pesar de que al principio le generara incomodidad. Mientras tanto, su ojo no estaba molestándolo desde hace semanas. Desde que ella había accedido a trabajar con él, ¿cierto? Sakura estaba dándole paz, aun cuando se encontraban en una tormenta.

De repente, su rostro estuvo en su mente, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos con delicadeza y se preparaba para recibir su cariño. Sus labios pintados, humectados, listos para ser besados por él, mientras se levantaba un poco a su servicio. Si el rostro de Sasuke ya gozaba de color a causa del calor de la habitación, entonces ahora parecía que podría explotar mientras recordara la forma en la que la había besado la noche anterior, cómo se habían sostenido el uno al otro y… tuvo que detenerse al golpear sus mejillas con sus propias manos, pues a los hombres las memorias pasionales les ocasionan nuevas, algo de lo que no deseaba ser víctima mientras la tuviera al alcance de sus manos, pero prohibida. En lugar de eso, se apresuró para salir del baño caliente, y se secó el cuerpo para ponerse su pijama lo más pronto que pudo. Luego, enfrentó el frío de la noche que empezaba, así que anduvo pronto en camino de las escaleras. Sin embargo, la voz de Rin llamándolo lo detuvo, haciéndolo volver y asomarse a la sala de estar, donde ellas tres seguían tomando el té mientras los niños ahora estaban sobre el regazo de su propia madre.

—¿Vas a dormir? Es temprano aun —admiró la castaña.

—Anoche no tuve oportunidad de dormir mucho —explicó él—. La fiesta terminó tarde y tuve que compartir la habitación con un par de idiotas.

—Cuida tu vocabulario frente a los niños, no importa que duerman —pidió Sakura.

—Acompáñanos un momento —dijo, entonces, Mikoto. Su madre le sonrió y palpó a un costado suyo, para insistir en que sentara junto a ella.

—Sí, únete —insistió Rin, así que no se resistió, y las acompañó.

—Sakura nos decía que nuestro postre fue un éxito esta mañana —comentó Mikoto, entusiasmada por escuchar su opinión.

—A todos les gustó —aseguró él, mientras tomaba su toalla y se tallaba la nuca.

—Oh, ¿no te secaste el cabello antes de salir del baño? —replicó la pelirrosa—. Otra vez… te dije que te vas a enfermar.

—Sasuke nunca hace caso —bufó la pelinegra, para extender sus manos hasta quitarle la toalla, comenzando a tallarle la cabellera—. Por más acostumbrado que estés a este clima, no debes descuidar tu cuerpo así, cariño.

—Madre, no tienes que hacer eso…

—Apoyo a tu madre —espetó la pelirrosa—. Yo misma lo haría, también. Nadie quiere verte enfermo, así que cuídate.

—Lo entendí, lo entendí.

—Oh —en medio de su curiosidad, Mikoto se detuvo, dejando la toalla en su cabeza—. ¿Qué es eso, Sasuke? No lo había visto —comentó, mientras tomaba el collar y lo seguía hasta la placa metálica, sacándolo de debajo de su camisa—. ¿Es nuevo?

—Es un regalo —contestó él, tranquilo—. Por la navidad.

—Oh, ¿Sakura? —Rin sonrió amplio, con un aire de picaría en su gesto—. ¿También le diste algo a Sasuke? No lo sabíamos…

—Por supuesto —se rio ella—. Ha sido un amigo fenomenal, desde que nos conocemos.

—Amigo, ¿eh? —la castaña alzó una ceja, para luego mirar al muchacho—. Es cierto, escuché que tú tienes un novio.

—Aunque él vive en Norte América —murmuró Mikoto, dejando la placa sobre la ropa de su hijo, para que fuera visible con facilidad. Él la miró a los ojos, y ella sonrió, en un acto cómplice—. Los hombres son tontos, no saben que no deben dejar a una mujer sola por mucho tiempo.

—Nunca ha sido un problema para mí —un escalofrío recorrió a Sasuke, quien miró de inmediato a Sakura, y ella correspondió al gesto, mientras continuaba hablando—. Soy una mujer paciente.

 **Capítulo Veinticuatro: La amistad del hombre es con frecuencia un apoyo; la de la mujer es siempre un consuelo**

Definitivamente, no podía ser todo miel sobre hojuelas. Que Sakura estuviese dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para recuperar a Sarada no significaba que fuera a estar con él, y Sasuke por poco se atrevía a confundir ambas cosas. Si no fuera por su duda, entonces habría cometido el error de confiarse y pensar que iba a recuperarla, pero no era así. Ella era la mujer que lo había esperado, criando a su hija por sí misma, mientras que él ya no era el hombre que tenía su sitio seguro junto a ellas. Sakura se las había arreglado antes para ser una madre independiente, casi como una soltera, así que podría hacerlo otra vez. Pero él no iba a permitirlo. Estaba decidido, pues su misión era esa: hacerla feliz. También era consciente de que, quizá, la felicidad de Sakura no estaría a su lado, sin embargo… ella lo amaba, ¿cierto? Karin se lo había dicho antes, y no había cambiado esa información. Además, no se le ocurría otro motivo para que Sakura le pidiera que le besara. Ellos se querían como en aquél entonces, sin importar las diferencias en las que se encontraran. Por fortuna, pensó, ella ya no tenía la fuerza para destruir un edificio en una de sus peleas maritales. Aunque aún tenía que preocuparse por su propia integridad, eso no le importaba. Daría lo que fuera porque ella se enojara y le reclamara por no actuar como un padre debería, como un esposo lo haría. Daría lo que fuera porque ella admitiera el amor que tanto se tenían.

Cuando Sasuke despertó, parecía haber esclarecido sus pensamientos. No era momento para ponerse a dudar, siendo que él siempre fue un hombre decidido. Sakura y Sarada se merecían que esa necedad que lo caracterizaba ahora se enfocara en ellas, pues no había hecho una buena labor en su vida anterior. De cualquier forma, y dadas las circunstancias, él estaba más consciente que nunca de que necesitaría el apoyo de tantas personas como le fueran posibles, y su trabajo empezaba en ese momento: se puso de pie muy rápido y se vistió, para bajar las escaleras con rapidez, haciendo una maniobra para no chocar con los niños que jugaban corriendo en el primer piso, a los que por poco arrolla. Pero lo logró, esquivándolos perfectamente, para perseguirlos con la mirada de forma acusadora. Después siguió su camino—exasperado— hacia la cocina, donde se escuchaba el sonido de las mujeres en acción. Estaba seguro de que, si esos niños estaban correteando por la casa, entonces su madre estaría despierta apoyando con las tareas del hogar.

—¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun! —sin embargo, fue grande su sorpresa, cuando descubrió que Rin no se encontraba en la cocina, sino que Izumi lo saludaba, además de que había más personas ahí.

—Buen día, cariño —saludó su madre, mientras se encargaba, alegremente, del que parecía ser el desayuno—. Debes haber estado cansado. Tú eres de los que madrugan, y hoy fuiste el último, aunque Rin volvió a descansar una vez que Obito se levantó a cuidar de los niños.

—¿Cuidarlos? —alzó una ceja—. Obito simplemente suelta a sus bestias en la casa…

—Son niños adorables —contestó Sakura, mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla—. Hay café, Sasuke. ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco?

—Él está grande —interrumpió Itachi, que estaba a un lado de Izumi, ambos encargándose de los vegetales—. Si se siente tan maduro para juzgar la paternidad de otros, entonces puede servirse su propio café, Sakura.

—Tienes un particular sentido del humor cuando estás rodeado de mujeres, Itachi —gruñó, el menor.

—Mi sentido del humor es siempre el mismo —aseguró, antes de darse cuenta de que Sakura había pasado de ambos, sirviendo café entonces para Izumi—. A mí me vendría bien una taza también, Sakura.

—Si tu hermano menor es lo suficientemente maduro para servirse el café solo, no veo porqué tú no, Itachi —respondió la pelirrosa, con audacia.

—Vaya, vaya —admiró, el aludido—. ¿Quién diría que tú defenderías a Sasuke?

—¿Quién lo defiende? —ella alzó una ceja e, inmediatamente, Mikoto e Izumi se percataron de un factor primordial del que Itachi era ignorante, posiblemente por el simple hecho de ser hombre.

—Solo dijo algo lógico —aseguró, Mikoto. Aquello obligó a que el mayor de los hermanos mirara a su madre, con una expresión contrariada—. No molestes a tu hermano, Itachi. Y tampoco a Sakura, que es visita.

—Tienes que cuidar más tus modales, no importa cuánto la conozcas —insistió Izumi, con una sonrisa tranquila—. Oh, Sakura, escuché que hoy pasarás el día con las chicas. Irán a la ciudad, ¿cierto? Aunque no me imagino cómo de emocionante será eso, pues no es Tokio.

—Así es —concordó, la pelirrosa—. Me parece que Sasuke también va a ir con los muchachos. ¿Por qué no te nos unes, Izumi?

—No lo sé, siento que estaría sobrando.

—Para nada —insistió ella—. También invité a la señora Uchiha y a Rin, pero insistieron en que no era el tipo de cosas que ellas harían, y que alguien debía encargarse de los niños. Yo soy de la idea de que los traigan también.

—Eso no va a ser un viaje muy tranquilo —aquejó el menor, ahora que se había servido su propia taza de café—. Ya que, si va Izumi, entonces supongo que tengo que invitar a Itachi.

—Imposible —respondió, inmediatamente, Itachi—. Nuestro padre requiere mi presencia, así que estoy a favor de que Izumi se una a las chicas. Yo podría alcanzarlos más tarde, en todo caso. Lo que, es más: Sakura, te asignaré una misión.

—¿A mí?

—Quiero que escojan un atuendo para Izumi —la aludida alzó una ceja—. Y un regalo para sus padres… tampoco te di un obsequio por la navidad, así que no está de más.

—No derroches —aquejó ella.

—Está bien —pero, en contra de los deseos de la chica, Sakura respondió—. Es bueno que haga este tipo de cosas, Izumi. Mi novio no es del tipo atento, y la verdad es que nunca me ha molestado, pero que un chico te brinde atención y quiera darte algo no es malo.

—El novio de Sakura suena cada vez más inapropiado para ella —aquejó, Mikoto—. Espero que un día cambies de opinión, querida.

—Madre —la voz pesada de Sasuke se escuchó, en un quejido por su comportamiento.

—Lo sé, lo sé —sin embargo, la mayor de la familia no dudó en volverse hacia Sakura, con una mirada cálida que hizo que la pelirrosa se estremeciera—. Como sea, tú eres parte de esta familia ahora.

—Me avergüenza —sonrió, para luego suspirar—. Bueno, entonces está decidido: Izumi irá con nosotros a la ciudad.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el desayuno había terminado. Izumi ya estaba lista para cualquier circunstancia, y los dos jóvenes solo subieron a ponerse algo más apropiado, para entonces bajar las escaleras y esperar la inminente visita de Suigetsu, que se había auto-invitado cuando escuchó sobre los planes de ir a la ciudad, muy distinto de Juugo, quien de forma adulta aseguró que tenía otros planes, aunque algo de duda tenían al respecto. Sasuke sabía que el tipo de cabello zanahoria se había percatado, desde el primer instante, del hecho de que el pelinegro vivía única y exclusivamente para Sakura, desde el momento en que la vio. Suigetsu parecía ser el único que no comprendía que estaba sobrando en esa ecuación y, para colmo, insistió en ir a un lado de Sakura en el asiento trasero, argumentando que Itachi le intimidaba más de lo que Sasuke pudiera hacerlo, y que Sakura era su nueva mejor amiga. Izumi tuvo que ver la expresión de fastidio de Sasuke Uchiha durante los minutos que duraba el viaje a la ciudad, la cual no cedió.

Poco antes del mediodía, una cafetería que estaba en medio del centro comercial se vio colmada por los jóvenes. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sakura e Izumi llegaron juntos, mientras que Temari, Shikamaru, Sai e Ino eran los primeros en haber llegado. En segundo lugar, se presentaron Tenten, Hinata, Naruto y Karin, mientras que Neji no pudo acompañarlos por cuestiones de trabajo. De esa forma, un lounge se había llenado solo por ellos: siete mujeres y cinco hombres en sus veintes, aunque de edades variadas en ese intervalo. Izumi, por supuesto, era la mayor del género femenino, seguida por Temari, Tenten, y luego el grupo de chicas de la misma generación. Por otro lado, ninguno de los muchachos se destacaba mucho por su edad y, aunque uno imaginaría que su reunión ya se había concluido, Shikamaru sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada para confirmar la visita de otro amigo que los alcanzaría más tarde. El plan era simple: las chicas pasarían el día viendo tiendas, comiendo y riendo entre ellas, mientras que los muchachos terminarían—casi seguro— en la zona adulta de un arcade, pasarían a comer a donde pudieran tomarse unas cervezas, y al final las esperarían en un estado de aburrimiento total. No tenía eso nada de irregular, ¿cierto?

Les tomó cuarenta minutos de convivencia tomar una decisión, para que las chicas se alejaran todas juntas al mismo rumbo. Mientras las veía, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en los escritores que halagaban a la belleza femenina, a los placeres de verlas moverse en grupo, sonriendo, burlándose de las miradas de los caballeros que no les interesaban y cuchicheando sus chismes que de misteriosos no tenían nada. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se enfrentó a la imagen del retrato de Henry Holiday, llamado _Dante y Beatriz_ , más por el aspecto destacable que tenía Sakura en ese grupo de bellas mujeres que por la relación entre su historia y la de Alighieri. Pero ella no necesitaba ningún vestido rojo para destacar, quizá porque tenía su cabellera robando el protagónico, o porque era simplemente hermosa. Inclusive existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de algo tan superficial como las ideas torpes—muy a lo Wilde— que se le vinieron al escucharla reír, cada vez más lejos de él. La realidad era otra, era indiscutible y cruel. Sintió la mano de Suigetsu sobre su hombro, más animada de lo que sus ímpetus podrían alcanzar en ese momento, y casi le molestó.

—¿Quieres probar mi malteada? —dijo el albino, con su enorme sonrisa vulgar.

—A Sasuke no le gustan las cosas dulces, ¿sabes? —soltó Shikamaru, de forma escéptica—. Nos quedaremos solo por un rato, no te tomes muchas cosas de esas. No quiero aguantar tus humores frenéticos… lo mismo va para ti, Naruto.

—¿Eh? —se quejó, el rubio. Pero nada de eso logró desprender la atención del Uchiha.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —al final, Sai fue solo un ajeno valiente capaz de intentar interrumpir los pensamientos de ese hombre, cuya alma se había desprendido por un momento.

—Es terrible —su voz contestó, por fin, y los cuatro lo miraron.

—¿Qué sucede? —Suigetsu se inclinó de forma muy poco ortodoxa, agachando todo su cuerpo para poder verle el rostro, el cual demostró una sonrisa irónica de forma repentina, y su amigo se alzó sorprendido de encontrar semejante expresión, en él precisamente.

—Estoy perdido —aseguró, mientras se ponía una mano en el rostro, intentando ocultar lo que, a esas alturas, ya era imposible—. Me enamoré de ella como jamás habría esperado.

[…]

—Hey, Sasuke —una voz adulta obligó a que el moreno, que había estado muy tranquilo después de varios tragos, alzara la vista hacia el hombre de cabellera grisácea, mismo que lo había estado apuntando con su dedo desde hace un rato—. Yo creo que nos debes una explicación, ¿no te parece?

—¿"Les"? —contestó él, a modo de reto, y con una franja rojiza atravesando su rostro de mejilla a mejilla como efecto del alcohol. Sus dos ojos buscaron a Naruto, que estaba tendido sobre la mesa, más dormido que despierto en realidad.

—Erh… —no tenía caso. Aun cuando el sexto hokage miró a su lado, Maito Gai decía cosas ininteligibles hacia el cuerpo caído de Naruto—. Quise decir: me debes una explicación.

—Ah… —estaba aletargado, pues hasta un ninja era víctima del alcohol cuando esa era su intención, y el motivo de esa reunión era su reciente regreso a Konoha, algo en lo que Naruto y Sakura insistieron para que él participara—. ¿Y de qué crees tú que te debo una explicación?

—No quieras hacerte el listo conmigo —todo había comenzado como un plan de Naruto para verle el rostro a Kakashi, lo sabía. Pero, como siempre, el tiro les salía por la culata—. Sabes de qué hablo.

—De verdad que no —y no mentía. Su cabeza no estaba en donde debía estar en ese momento, aunque eso no lo detenía de volver a llevar una copa de sake a sus labios, depositándola entonces sobre la mesa.

—Hablo de castidad —ante esa palabra, articulada a duras penas, el acusado Uchiha no se demoró en alzar una ceja—. Pureza, ¡I-NO-CEN-CIA! —exclamó, separando las sílabas de la única forma en que un ebrio podría hacerlo: arrastrándolas. Sin embargo, no estaba teniendo muchos resultados con su objetivo, y el rostro de Sasuke se lo decía—. Hablo de tu maldito viaje de redención…

—Oh, sí. Fui a muchas partes…

—¡Hablo de Sakura! —lo interrumpió, golpeando la mesa con sus manos, para luego subir su cuerpo sobre la misma y hacia el menor—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi dulce estudiante en tu viaje, Sasuke?

—¿Cómo que qué le hice?

—Sakura se fue de Konoha como una chica encantadora, con una fuerza bruta sin igual, pero era una niña pura llena de candor en su ser —dijo, dramatizando y seguramente en una exageración de algún reflejo paternal que no le quedaba del todo bien—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Me casé con ella.

—¡Dime la verdad! —su dedo índice continuaba, acusador, señalándolo—. Tú la obligaste a hacer algo como eso, ¿cierto?

—Yo se lo pedí.

—¡Y lo admites!

—Ella dijo que sí —se encogió de hombros, sirviendo dos copas entonces: una para su maestro, y otra para sí mismo, lo que Kakashi siguió pacientemente con su mirada, aunque toda su postura era de ataque—. Después, hicimos a Sarada.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó, escandalizado—. Tú destrozaste su inocencia haciéndole cosas terribles a nuestra Sakura… ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Es lo que ella siempre quiso, ¿sabes?

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo has hecho solo por capricho?

—Lo he hecho porque la amo —ante esa respuesta, cualquier tipo de queja se detuvo de forma instantánea, pero Sasuke no fue capaz de notarlo. Bebió otra copa y, sin notarlo, Kakashi lo hizo al mismo tiempo, así que no pudo verle el rostro, de nuevo. El viejo era habilidoso.

—¿Hablas en serio? —el ambiente acusador cambió, de repente, en un asunto muy serio.

—¿Piensas que iba a hacer lo que hice solo porque sí? —bufó, entonces, el pelinegro.

—Cuando te conocí, te presentaste diciendo que querías rehacer tu clan —lo acusó, así que él no contuvo su respingo, admitiendo la culpa.

—Eso fue —desvió la mirada, ahora intentando evitar el tema.

—Sasuke —pero la voz seria de Kakashi no se lo permitió—. Dime la verdad, Sasuke. Quizá Sakura pueda vivir con tu frivolidad, pero necesito escucharlo de ti, y no de ella.

—Hn…

—Quiero convencerme de que no son delirios de su amor por ti, así como quiero saber que no estás aprovechándote de ella. ¿Lo entiendes, Sasuke?

—Hn…

—Respóndeme.

—Tenemos una hija —dijo, mientras volvía a servir dos copas—. Su nombre es Sarada Uchiha, y nació del vientre de Sakura, que no quiso separarse de mí en ningún momento, aunque insistí en que volviera aquí. Yo participé en la creación de esa niña.

—Sasuke…

—Y ahora, estoy brindando —lo interrumpió, acercándole su copa—, pues mi mejor amigo y mi mujer estaban convencidos de que es una ocasión digna de celebrar.

—¿Qué ocasión se supone que es?

—Que regresé a casa —esas palabras hicieron un eco en la cabeza de Kakashi, mientras los dos ojos del pelinegro se alzaban a él—. Regresé a mi hogar, y lo hice con mi familia. Así que no sigas cuestionando los delirios de amor de mi mujer, ni la más grande evidencia de él.

—Así que una familia.

—Nadie puede decirme cuánto quiero a mi esposa, o los motivos por los que tuvimos juntos a nuestra hija. Que seas el hokage no te da la libertad de cuestionar nuestras decisiones, ni los sentimientos que compartimos —alzó su copa, con signo de brindis—. Estás invitado a brindar conmigo, pues finalmente tengo una familia que me ama, y a la que amo.

Sasuke no volvería a decir algo como eso frente a Kakashi, y probablemente eran escasos los momentos en los que se atrevía a confesar su amor, o fueran carentes de credibilidad. La ausencia aparente de sentimientos cuando él hablaba sobre ese tema era el principal motivo de que su matrimonio con Sakura fuera objeto de dudas y críticas. Sin embargo, Sakura no parecía inmutarse por eso. Ella era una masa de alegría a su lado y, aunque él pareciera no tener interés por lo que a ella motivaba o hacía feliz, estaba segura de que Sasuke permanecía a su lado por un solo motivo: le quería. No era, tampoco, como que ella no lo hubiese escuchado decírselo. Él era un buen hombre, él le profesaba amor de formas que nadie más podía, y se lo susurraba al oído cuando su cuerpo no podía contener esa preciosa emoción. Kakashi podía imaginárselo ahora, y se sentía apaleado por su estudiante, que permanecía estoico tomándose otro trago, el que proclamó a favor de su amada familia. Se sintió orgulloso por ellos tres, que habían crecido tanto, que ahora eran adultos y habían conseguido una plenitud que él jamás alcanzó. No diría en voz alta la especial admiración que sentía hacia Sakura, para poder sacarle semejante emoción al Uchiha. Así como tampoco admitiría que estaba muy complacido de saber que él también podía poner de su parte cuando era necesario. Kakashi Hatake no volvería a dudar de ninguno de sus estudiantes, de sus decisiones como personas, ni del camino ninja que decidieran tomar.

[…]

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Temari, mientras se tiraba en un sofá, a sus expensas. Tenía en sus manos un smoothie de frambuesa, su cabeza estaba totalmente hacia atrás, recargada sobre el respaldo del sofá, que era un poco bajo.

—Debes estar cansada —admiró Hinata, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Todas las chicas bajaron sus bolsos de compras, siendo que algunas llevaban más de tres, y unos dentro de otros.

—No me malinterpreten, me gustan las compras —alzó la cabeza—, pero no entiendo por qué debe ser tan cansado el consentirme. ¡En fin! La buena noticia, es que conseguí algunas cosas interesantes por aquí ~

—Definitivamente, se pusieron creativas —admiró Izumi, con diversión. Ella y Sakura tomaron asiento en un sofá de dos plazas, mientras que Karin se sentó junto a Hinata, completando el último espacio del sofá. Tanto Ino como Tenten se apoderaron, entonces, de dos sillas amplias y cómodas que parecían más bien sillones, y se acomodaron lo suficientemente cerca para estar en la charla.

—Esa última tienda de lencería fue una decisión magnífica —dijo Tenten, con entusiasmo—. A Neji se le va a caer la cara cuando vea lo que compré ~

—Y pensar que Hinata no quería comprar nada —burló Ino—. Vas a ver que Naruto te pide la mano en cuanto te vea el conjunto que te escogimos —el rostro blanco de la aludida se coloreó en un instante, y por completo, al escuchar semejantes cosas.

—N-No digas eso. Ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de usar algo así con Naruto-kun…

—Oh, de eso nada —espetó, Temari—. Es parte de tener una relación adulta, divertirte y sentirte sexy, ser una obsesión para ellos. Tú TIENES que hacerlo.

—Temari tiene toda la razón —incluyó Ino, acercando el popote de su frappé a la boca—. Quizá sirva para que seas menos mojigata.

—Ino —riñó Sakura—. Siquiera ten un poco de delicadeza…

—Pero es cierto —alzó una ceja, la aludida—. Como sea. Me muero por estrenar lo que me compré, aunque no es que necesite vestirme así para atraer el interés de un hombre, encuentro muy divertido usar estas cosas. ¿Vieron el disfraz de conejito? Voy a reventar corazones.

—Querrás decir: el corazón de Sai —burló Karin.

—Ugh, ni lo menciones —rodó los ojos—. Todo el mundo piensa que somos el uno para el otro, pero exageran. Nuestra relación no es seria, enfréntenlo.

—Eso dices ahora —canturreó Temari—. Lo mismo era con Shikamaru.

—Oh, como si eso fuera una relación seria —soltó, con su lengua especialmente venenosa en esos momentos, algo que alarmó a Sakura—. No es como que ustedes se quieran casar, ¿sabes?

—Yo quiero —espetó la otra rubia, haciendo que Ino abriera amplio sus ojos, con sorpresa.

—¡Oh, el conjunto de Sakura es hermoso! —comentó, entonces, Izumi. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no permitir que la conversación se volviera más hostil—. Tiene aires de inocencia, aunque sigue siendo muy coqueto.

—Cierto, cierto —colaboró Tenten, pues las dos rubias eran de temperamentos rudos—. Tiene unos moños adorables, y el color es tan puro.

—Es una lástima que no hubiese en mi talla —aquejó Hinata.

—Lo que es una verdadera lástima, es que se mantendrá guardado un tiempo, esperando a que un mal habido hombre vuelva a tus brazos —comentó ahora Temari, más tranquila en cuanto a Ino, con un tono pícaro en su voz.

—¿En serio creen eso? —preguntó Izumi, sonriendo con diversión—. No lo sé, cuando tu novio está a distancia, no parece tanto tu novio, ¿no crees?

—Eso viene de alguien cuyo novio vive en Tokio —alzó las cejas Ino.

—Bueno, compartimos el continente —contestó, entre risas—. Yo puedo ir a verlo sin problemas, o él a mí, y aun así sigue siendo complicado. El de Sakura está a un océano de distancia —se encogió de hombros—. Tanto tiempo y espacio entre dos personas pueden llegar a matar una relación, ¿sabes? En especial cuando hay hombres por ahí, luchando por ganar su corazón.

—Muy cierto —concordó Karin, cruzándose de piernas y acercando su mocaccino a su boca—. Y mira que ella está obteniendo unas atenciones muy privilegiadas.

—Chicas, dejen de chismear a mis expensas cuando estoy en el círculo —pidió, rodando los ojos.

—¿Y qué atenciones tan privilegiadas son esas? —sin embargo, la voz ruda de Ino volvió a hacer acto de presencia, y todas la miraron intentando ocultar cuánto les preocupaba su reacción, cada una a su forma—. Y, ¿de quién? Cuéntenme: Izumi, Karin.

—Venga, creo que todas lo hemos notado —Tenten rio nerviosa—. Apenas pasé un rato viéndolos, y hasta yo pude darme cuenta en la fiesta de navidad.

—¿De qué? —gruñó Ino.

—Sasuke —respondió Temari, haciendo tono de que era obvio—. Está tan enamorado de Sakura que no puede dejar de verla. No actúes como si no se le hubiese declarado treinta minutos después de que se la pusieras enfrente: esta chica lo tiene de cabeza.

—No es para tanto —aseguró la aludida, trayendo su té helado a su boca.

—Tú sí que no tienes vergüenza —acusó, una vez más, Ino.

—¿Disculpa? —Sakura levantó sus cejas.

—Se trata de Sasuke Uchiha, y actúas como si nada. Tienes novio, pero aceptas fácilmente quedarte a dormir en su casa para las vacaciones de invierno —enlistó, incrédula—. Para colmo, finges que ni siquiera te importa. Es decir: ¿crees que somos estúpidas?

—No sé de qué estás hablando…

—¡Los vi, Sakura! —ella se congeló ante esa afirmación—. En la fiesta de Navidad, ¿sí? Tú fuiste la primera en desaparecer, y yo busqué a Sasuke para bailar con él, cuando lo vi salir al patio, estaba completamente ido.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Tenten mostró interés con un murmullo, inclinándose al frente.

—Parecía una simple charla, ¿sabes? Me dije a mí misma que estaba paranoica, que tú tienes un novio, así que iba a salir con ustedes, pero no: estaba en lo correcto —el temperamento de la rubia parecía empeorar a cada momento.

—Ya basta —declaró la pelirrosa.

—Él te besó, ¿cierto? —la mandíbula de Sakura se apretó—. Lo vi acercarse a ti, así que dejé de mirar, pero lo sé. Sasuke te besó, ¿no es así, Sakura?

—Chicas —Hinata interrumpió—. Cálmense… hablemos esto en otro lado, ¿sí? Más tranquilas…

—Se quedaron afuera mucho tiempo, Sakura —sonrió, cínica y provocativa—. ¿Cuántos besos intercambiaron tú y Sasuke Uchiha, perra?

—¡Ino! —exclamó Karin, queriendo hacerla parar.

—Lo lamento —sin embargo, la disculpa brotando de los labios de Sakura sorprendió a todas, y a Ino la dejó catatónica—. Te prometo que dejaré su casa ahora mismo, me iré a una posada, y volveré a Tokio a primera hora. No pretendía incomodar a nadie con mi presencia aquí —ella tomó sus bolsas, una a una, y se puso de pie—. Tampoco volveré a hablar con él. Lo lamento.

 **[Continuará…]**


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hola, hermosuras! Estoy casi lista para desocuparme y dedicarles el tiempo que se merecen, así que en la próxima publicación ya podré responder a sus reviews como normalmente ;D Solo quiero detenerme para hacer una aclaración, ya que veo no me expresé bien en cuanto a la pregunta que les hice en el capítulo 23:

 **No! No! No! No me refería a limonada de Kabuto y Sakura, iugh**. Ese libro ya se cerró. Finito. Terminado. Muerto. Su relación NO existe, y no es algo que planee usar en flashbacks, iugh. Damos por sentado que sucedió, pero no es algo a lo que le vaya a invertir tiempo, esfuerzo e imaginación. Ellos no son la pareja principal, así que voy a reiterarles: **NO ESCRIBIRÍA LEMMON DE SAKURAXKABUTO**.

Eso es todo, les amo. Disfruten mucho del capítulo ~

* * *

Lo que había comenzado con una amigable salida de compras, terminó en un conflicto de proporciones olímpicas. Probablemente, ni siquiera cuando los titanes luchaban se sentía una hostilidad similar a la de ese grupo, mientras el rostro de Ino parecía enfurecer más al ver la docilidad con la que Sakura admitía sus culpas, tomando sus cosas y levantándose del sofá de manera pacífica, con el propósito de terminar el problema de una tajada. La rubia se mostraba incrédula, mientras la espalda de Sakura se alejaba en la distancia, hacia quién-sabe-dónde. Tenten se sintió impotente, pues la había tratado tan poco, que le parecía que su intervención solo sería un estorbo. Temari estaba en proceso de levantarse y poner a Ino en su lugar, pero la apacible Hinata Hyuga tuvo el poder suficiente para tranquilizarla antes. Mientras tanto, aunque Karin quiso seguirla, Izumi no se lo permitió, y fue ella misma en su persecución. Al haber provocado el incidente con sus insinuaciones, sentía que debía ser ella quien solucionara al menos una parte del conflicto, y era obvio que se requeriría un esfuerzo colectivo para hacer que la Yamanaka entrara en razón.

Sakura no había llegado muy lejos, así que Izumi no tuvo que esforzarse tanto para alcanzarla. Ella tomó la sabia decisión de traer consigo sus cosas, y no dejarla al cuidado de las chicas, con el propósito de enfrentar cualquier circunstancia sin depender de ello. Esa había sido la misma decisión de Sakura al separarse del grupo, aunque sabía que alguna de las chicas vendría detrás de ella, contaba con que se tratara de Izumi, y pedía que Ino no continuara con un conflicto que resultaba innecesario. Su expresión no parecía afligida, ni afectada de cualquier forma, sino que fría y decidida. Izumi creía que encontraría un entrecejo fruncido cuando le viera el rostro, o quizá algunas lágrimas, pero esa chica era un hueso duro de roer, así que no se atrevió a detenerla y se limitó a caminar a su lado, en especial porque estaban atravesando un grupo de abundantes personas, seguro porque estaban frente a la plaza culinaria. Así, antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado a un extremo del centro comercial, y Sakura tiró lo que quedaba de su bebida a la basura, para aproximarse a un cubículo pequeño que tenía una ventanilla, donde una única operadora estaba esperando. Se trataba de una estación para localizar un taxi y hacer que pasaran por ella, así que en ese momento fue interrumpida.

—Itachi está cerca —aseguró ella, con una expresión intranquila—. No tardará en llegar, hace veinte minutos me avisó que estaba saliendo de su casa y…

—Lo último que deseo es importunarlos —contestó la pelirrosa.

—Él solo viene por mí, Sakura —insistió—. Deja que te llevemos de regreso. Podemos ayudarte a empacar y llevarte a casa de alguno de tus amigos. Él va a interceder ante su familia, así no tendrás que enfrentarlos sola.

—No es necesario, Izumi. De igual forma, no planeo llegar a la casa de nadie. Todos están ocupados, y sería un estorbo.

—Ven conmigo —propuso, entonces—. Vivo sola, así que me harías una buena compañía. Mis padres viven a unas casas, así que podemos ir a visitarlos también. Sé que es una situación conflictiva, pero no por eso debes decaerte, ni alejarte de los Uchiha.

—La cuestión aquí es que Ino tiene razón —enfrentó ella—. Yo tengo a Kabuto, y permití que Sasuke me besara. He abusado de su interés, y si me quedara contigo, tampoco habría forma de asegurar que estoy cumpliendo con lo que dije —se encogió de hombros—. Eres la novia de Itachi, así que Sasuke haría un drama hasta saber en dónde me metieron.

—No estarás hablando en serio con lo de no hablarle, ¿cierto? —estaba preocupada.

—Me prometí a mí misma que ningún hombre se interpondría entre mi mejor amiga y yo, Izumi. Esa amiga es Ino —le sonrió—. Aunque Sasuke Uchiha fuera el amor de mi vida, yo lo dejaría si eso dañara mi relación con ella.

 **Capítulo Veinticinco: Palimpsesto**

En el arcade, donde parejas y niños se divertían sin avergonzarse, también había un espacio dedicado a los que se sentían muy maduros para algunos juegos. Con tres mesas de billar, dos de hockey aéreo y dos de futbolito, los chicos podían sentirse más cómodos que con el resto de los juegos del lugar, al que solo acudirían con unas chicas. Estaba destinado a ser usado por adultos, así que las mesas no eran accesibles para los más pequeños, y había otras versiones de los mismos en el resto del arcade. Los chicos se habían apoderado de una de las mesas de billar, aunque ya habían pasado por un par de partidas en los otros juegos. Shikamaru no era amante de estos, pero participó igual, asegurando que la próxima vez debían sentarse con unas cartas, aunque el resto sabía que eso solo significaba la victoria de quien proponía el juego. Al final, era simplemente el réferi, mientras charlaba con Chouji Akimichi, su mejor amigo que los había alcanzado ahí después del trabajo, y comía como un espectador. El único que no lo conocía era Sai, pero lograron advertirle—antes de que llegara— sobre el comportamiento apropiado en su presencia. Esa era la forma en la que los amigos se divertían cuando las chicas se iban de compras.

 _No interfieras._

Las palabras que Sasuke había escuchado tuvieron un origen que jamás se habría imaginado, así que estaba un poco preocupado por ello. La seriedad, en aquella voz y aquellos ojos, le sorprendió mucho, aunque los demás estaban seguros de que podían ayudarlo a alcanzar a su ideal. Sasuke se mostraba taciturno después de golpear la bola blanca, y Shikamaru lo había notado en silencio, siendo consciente de que era una situación difícil para el Uchiha. Por primera vez en su vida—en cualquiera de las dos—, él se sentía preocupado y personalmente responsable de la felicidad romántica de Sasuke o, más bien, de cuán afectado se viera por los estragos de ese desbocado amor que les había confesado. Pensó que era impresionante, que era algo que jamás había pedido ver, algo que uno creería que no existía, pero ahí estaba el pelinegro como evidencia de aquello. Lo encontraba perturbador, aunque era una motivación. Si alguien de piedra como él se derretía por una mujer así, entonces el resto de los hombres no tenían esperanzas en cuanto a las mujeres: ellas eran intimidantes y los podrían destrozar si no los amaran tanto, como ellos a ellas. Se dio a la labor de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, pero el teléfono de Naruto sonó, y el mundo se detuvo cuando los obligó a salir del arcade con destino al paradero actual de las chicas, que ahora estaban afuera del centro comercial, esperando en unas mesas al aire libre, bajo una sombrilla.

—¡Hinata! —Naruto, que había recibido la llamada de Hinata donde le pedía que las alcanzaran de inmediato, fue el primero en preguntar—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Naruto-kun —empezó ella—. Es complicado…

—¿Complicado? —la voz altanera de Temari corrigió de inmediato a Hinata, haciendo evidente su mal humor—. No es tan complicado como dices: lo que pasa es que Ino es una completa idiota.

—Temari —le riñó Tenten.

—¿Dónde están Sakura e Izumi? —pero Sasuke cambió el tema, haciendo que ellas dieran un respingo y lo miraran en un gesto apenado, intentando no responder a su pregunta.

—Se fueron —contestó Karin—. Aparentemente, Ino no está de buen humor y se puso a atacar a diestra y siniestra. Nos preguntábamos porqué estaba tan irritable, y al final sacó todo contra Sakura, así que ella decidió irse, e Izumi la siguió.

—¿Ino? —un incrédulo Sai miró a la aludida, que estaba sentada dándoles la espalda.

—Como sea —continuó la pelirroja—. Sakura decidió separarse de nosotros, e Izumi no nos dejó ir tras ella. Supongo que se habrá sentido culpable.

—¿Culpable de qué? —espetó Temari—. Todas estábamos teniendo una charla amena, ella es la que empezó con sus respuestas pasivo-agresivas, aunque más bien eran agresivo-agresivas. Se comportó como una perra total.

—No nos están dejando nada claro —masculló un irritado Shikamaru.

—Estábamos hablando de chicos —resumió Tenten—. Izumi insinuó que, aunque el novio de Sakura no está, había alguien interesado en ella —los ojos chocolate de la muchacha miraron a Sasuke, dejando muy claro a lo que se refería—. Creo que a Ino le molesta que Sakura lo niegue…

—Estoy segura que solo son celos por no poder atrapar al niño bonito —mofó Temari, a lo que Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada de reprimenda, que ella ignoró.

—Ino, ¿eso es cierto? —Chouji, también buen amigo de Ino, usó una voz amable para preguntar.

—No dije nada que fuera mentira —contestó, finalmente, de forma tajante—. ¿Quién se cree que es? Solo finge demencia y pulula a su alrededor sintiéndose la gran cosa, simplemente porque Sasuke le prestó algo de atención. Y, para colmo, abusa de su amabilidad. No entiendo cómo permite que lo mangoneen así —dijo, sin siquiera mirarlos.

—La amo —la voz de Sasuke estuvo demasiado cerca, lo dijo de repente, tomándola por sorpresa con aquello, así que ella lo miró con gran impresión—. ¿No lo escuchaste antes? Yo la amo.

—Debes de estar bromeando. Mira cómo te trata: actúa como si nada pasara —el entrecejo de Ino comenzó a fruncirse mientras lo decía—. Ella tiene novio y sabe que te interesa, aun así, se queda en tu casa y deja que tu familia la trate como reina. ¿Quién se cree?

—Si Sakura ha hecho todo eso, es porque no le he dado otra opción —él la miró, tranquilo—. Se lo he pedido, es lo que yo quiero.

—De ninguna forma —espetó ella—. Se está aprovechando.

—Está cumpliendo cada uno de mis caprichos. Se ha rehusado a hacerlo, pero termino obligándola a ello —estaba tan pacífico, que sus amigos lo veían con inseguridad—. Y tú eres su amiga… eres la mejor amiga que ella tiene. Le importas más que cualquiera.

—¿Ella? ¿Mi amiga? —se burló—. Jamás mantendría una amistad con quien juega así contigo. No sé qué es lo que le viste a esa… —las dos manos de Sasuke golpearon la mesa, interrumpiéndola con un susto ante el sonido estruendoso del impacto y, posteriormente, con su mirada amenazante que carecía de piedad.

—No voy a consentir que le faltes al respeto en mi presencia.

—Oye, Sasuke —Suigetsu se apuró a alcanzarlo, pero la mano de Shikamaru lo regresó a su sitio, para que observara la situación.

—No me interesa si no lo entiendes, Ino —continuó—. Si estuvieras en su situación, estoy seguro de que no podrías con las circunstancias de la misma forma en la que ella puede. Me impresiona que no puedas ponerte del lado de la víctima, que es tu amiga.

—¿Víctima?

—Yo estoy decidido a hacer lo necesario para que ella me acepte —soltó, decidido—. Aunque sé que ella no querrá estar conmigo si eso te hiere.

—No me hiere en lo absoluto. Solo pienso que hay chicas más apropiadas para ti.

—Es increíble que no te des cuenta —suspiró—. No se trata de ti, ni de mí. Lo único que importa es hacer que ella sea feliz —desvió la mirada—. Estoy seguro de que yo puedo lograrlo.

—Sasuke —Naruto lo llamó, intentando detener sus afirmaciones.

—Pero si debo dejarla en manos de Kabuto para eso, lo haré —se encogió de hombros—. Quiero hacer lo necesario para convencerla de estar conmigo y, para eso, necesito la ayuda y la aprobación de todos. Sakura no me aceptará si es distinto.

—Apenas la conoces —se quejó Ino.

—No espero que lo entiendas —la miró—, pero es lo que quiero. Y si eres su amiga, vas a ayudarla a encontrar la felicidad, ya sea conmigo o con quien sea. Tienes que entenderlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan embobado?

—Ella es perfecta —Ino se mostró escéptica ante su respuesta—. Lo es para mí, Ino. Es lo que quiero, lo que deseo. Lo que más ambiciono.

—Lo dices demasiado fácil…

—Tengo que decirlo si quiero convencerla.

—De acuerdo —soltó a regañadientes—. Veré qué hago, pero no me pidas que lo acepte así nada más. Los dos estarán bajo mi mirada, ¿me oyes? Será así hasta que me demuestres que ella en verdad puede quererte, y no tendrás mucho tiempo para eso.

—¿Te crees con esa influencia? —gruñó Karin.

—En seis meses —todos lo miraron al instante—. Haré lo que sea necesario y, en seis meses, conseguiré algo: Ella admitirá sentimientos por mí ante todos ustedes, o yo me rindo. Pero, si lo logro, entonces ella va a ser mi esposa. Mientras tanto, deja de confabular en contra de ello.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —dijo Temari, con incredulidad.

—Solo así logrará que Ino esté feliz —sustentó Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un trato justo, desde mi punto de vista.

—¿Haces del amor una apuesta? —se mofó Ino—. Bien, acepto. Me mantendré al margen.

—No se trata de eso —él se cruzó de brazos—. Debes ser su amiga, como lo has sido siempre. Ella quiere eso, Ino. Y no te ha hecho ningún daño. Habla con ella, y lo verás.

—Dije que está bien —sacudió su mano, restándole importancia—. Pero, ¿no te importa, Sasuke? Todos nosotros sabemos lo que planeas, cualquiera podría intervenir y arruinarte las cosas. Además, es de muy mal gusto lo que haces.

—Entiendo que no los hará felices —los miró—, pero prometo que valdrá la pena dejarnos seguir a nuestro ritmo. He hecho mi compromiso.

—Básicamente, todos estamos en esto —dijo Temari, rodando los ojos.

—Apoyaré a Sakura-chan —la voz de Naruto resaltó entre el grupo, así que todos le miraron, un poco impresionados de que escogiera el bando contrario a Sasuke, su mejor amigo—. Sé que podrás entender que mis esfuerzos no vayan a favor de tus deseos. Soy de la idea de que ella merece la felicidad, y no quiero verla siendo manipulada.

—¿Estás en contra de que esté conmigo?

—Estoy en contra de que abuses de ese pretexto —se encogió de hombros—. Solo me aseguraré de que esto sea justo. No voy a permitir que la seduzcas con cosas inapropiadas.

—Entiendo.

—Lamento interrumpir toda esta enfermiza manipulación, y su degenerada selección de bando, pero creo que se están olvidando del factor más importante —dijo Temari, con un gesto de desagrado mientras hablaba—. Sakura dijo que se volvía a Tokio hoy mismo, ¿saben? Y ya hace más de treinta minutos que se fueron…

—Izumi me dejó un mensaje antes —continuó, Tenten—. Dijo que no nos preocupáramos por ellas, ya que Itachi había salvado el día recogiéndolas. Aunque creo que sale contraproducente…

—Tendré que irme si quiero convencerla de quedarse —suspiró, Sasuke.

—Creo que deberías dejar que vuelva a su casa —comentó Shikamaru, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba—. O que pase la noche sola… le vendrá bien, ¿sabes?

—Nadie está esperándola —respondió, el pelinegro—. No quiero que enfrente las consecuencias de esta pelea por cuenta propia, así como tampoco deseo que pase el año nuevo viendo películas mientras se hunde en su soledad —rodó los ojos.

—No podemos dejarla sola ahora —concordó, Karin—. Sasuke y yo tenemos ese compromiso, así que iré con él y veré si puedo convencerla de quedarse conmigo.

—Entonces yo —empezó, Suigetsu.

—Tú tomarás el lugar de Karin en el auto de Naruto —contestó, Sasuke—. Nosotros tenemos que hablar un par de cosas en el camino, así que no nos estorbes. Espero que todos sepan perdonar mis métodos, tan poco ortodoxos.

—Yo también lamento haberme portado como una idiota —soltó, muy a regañadientes, Ino.

—Como sea… luego veremos cómo solucionar lo que hiciste —decidió, Shikamaru—. Supongo que todos nos vamos a casa ahora.

—Una cosa más —la voz de Sasuke los detuvo, aunque todos parecían decididos a dispersarse para volver a su pueblo—. No me importa si quieren participar, ser espectadores o ignorar esto… pero no empeoren la situación. No tengo palabras para explicarles cuán decidido estoy, y qué poco me va a importar hacer algo al respecto —miró a Naruto—. No importa quién de ustedes sea.

[…]

Sus pasos generaban un crujido mientras andaba, tranquilamente, hacia las grandes puertas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Se había equipado rápidamente, justo después de darle un reporte a Kakashi sobre los resultados de su viaje, y había tenido el tiempo justo para saludar a sus compañeros del equipo siete, aunque estaba seguro de que casi le ocasionaba un infarto a Sakura, debía reconocerle que ella se había mantenido bastante cuerda en su presencia, algo que uno no siempre veía, mucho menos después de que él abandonó su aldea. En cualquier caso, él ya estaba listo para irse, justo después de haber pasado poco más de veinticuatro horas en la aldea, producto de la espera que la apretada agenda del sexto Hogake le ocasionaba. Su presencia no era del todo bienvenida en la aldea, por lo que él prefería irse lo más pronto posible para continuar con su viaje, y aunque él había hecho una afirmación un poco inoportuna la noche anterior en Ichiraku Ramen, no se esperó encontrar esa escena conforme caminaba hacia la puerta: Sakura estaba vestida con su atuendo ninja, usando una capa de viaje y su mochila sobre los hombros. A pesar de su sorpresa, Sasuke Uchiha se las arregló para no demostrar duda en sus pasos, y continuó recto hacia su destino, mirándola a los ojos por una fracción de segundo que, estaba seguro, ella interpretaría como le viniera en gana… oh, qué error.

Apenas la había superado con un metro de distancia cuando ya se sentía aliviado, pero el gusto le duró solo dos pasos más, pues el andar ligero de la pelirrosa se hizo presente detrás de él, y una mueca se le dibujó de forma natural. Si Naruto no hubiese sugerido que quizá Sasuke no estaba viajando solo, entonces él podría no haber mencionado que tenía acompañantes ocasionales que no le estorbaban del todo y, como producto, el _tarado_ de Naruto no habría comentado que Sakura era de compañía ligera y agradable, con su sonrisa amplia y estúpida. Para colmo, él estaba un poco absorto en fingir falta de interés en cualquier tema de conversación que el Uzumaki tuviera para compartirle—considerando que su tema favorito iba en torno a Hinata Hyuga, desde hace ya un tiempo, y eso lo exasperaba—, que él asintió torpemente y no se percató de lo que había conseguido con un gesto tan insignificante, al menos hasta que Sakura se despidió—casi de inmediato, después de ahogarse un poco con lo que le quedaba en su tazón— y la sonrisa sugerente de Naruto era lo único que quedaba cerca de él, crispándole todos los vellos de su cuerpo y obligándole a dar un respingo de desagrado. En ese momento, Sasuke pensó que solo le había dado algunas esperanzas ilusas a Sakura, y que se libraría fácilmente de aquello con una despedida como la última vez, pero al verla tan preparada, por algún motivo, le fue imposible ser totalmente sincero y tajante.

Era extraño. Sasuke nunca había tenido reparo en detener los impulsos caprichosos de Sakura, especialmente cuando iban en torno a su romance de telenovela. Él no iba a negar que ella era el principal motivo por el que había vuelto a la aldea, pero tampoco que se había acobardado cuando ella huyó la noche anterior. Es decir, no iba a pedirle que le acompañara en su viaje. Él quería quedarse unos días, ver si algo sucedía con su convivencia, pero sus responsabilidades parecían más importantes—como siempre— y, al final, había decidido aplazar esa parte de sus planes. Para él, todo lo sucedido eran indicadores que seguía sin ser el momento adecuado para probar suerte, le parecía que solo sería jugar con ella y, ahora, los pasos de Sakura le habían seguido tan lejos de la aldea que nadie podría verlos, excepto por algún viajero ocasional al que se encontraran en el camino. Por supuesto, él sabía que ellos tenían un par de espectadores en las puertas, y que el regreso de Sakura derrotada por su rechazo solo culminaría en Naruto o Kakashi corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de él para intentar darle una paliza. De cualquier forma, el tiempo pasaba y, con él, la distancia aumentaba. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, de inmediato.

—Sakura —se detuvo y, con un respingo por la sorpresa, ella también lo hizo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verle la espalda, que mantenía una distancia prudente—. Tú sabes… lo que yo dije anoche…

—¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? —ella lo interrumpió, volviendo a caminar hacia él, muy lento—. Mis padres hicieron un drama cuando les dije que me iba.

—Hn…

—Dijeron que no concebían que su única hija se fuera y abandonara sus responsabilidades shinobi por seguir a un ninja que, aunque era un héroe, fue un renegado —se encogió de hombros, pasando a un lado de él, sonriendo amplio—. Que más me valía volver arrepentida después de un tiempo, o que no me presentara en casa a corto plazo, porque iban a darme una paliza.

—Tú no tienes que venir, ¿sabes?

—Les dije que venía porque yo quería, y que Hokage-sama me había dado un permiso sin fecha de expiración —ella se volvió en su eje—. Entonces, ellos me dijeron que no me atreviera a volver a la aldea sola, y que me asegurara de proteger a uno de los héroes de Konoha.

—… —él la miró dubitativo, como si no se creyera sus palabras, mientras que ella sonreía ampliamente para él.

—Kakashi-sensei también dijo que era mi misión asegurarme de que estuvieras sano durante nuestro viaje juntos, él está convencido de que te estás descuidando —alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, pensativa—. Naruto intentó advertirle que era más probable que muriéramos de hambre si yo me encargaba de cocinar para ambos, y luego le di un golpe tan fuerte que no pudo seguir opinando.

—Sakura, este es mi viaje de redención.

—Pero no debe de ser solitario, Sasuke-kun —sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de él, y un rubor atravesó su rostro de mejilla a mejilla—. Tú dijiste que a veces tenías compañeros en tu viaje… y yo te prometo que no te estorbaré. Solo quiero ir contigo, así que… llévame contigo.

 _¡NO TE VAYAS!_

Un recuerdo amargo cruzó su mente, porque el grito desesperado en su memoria y la petición tímida que estaba haciendo ahora estaban conformadas por palabras dichas por Sakura aquella noche, aunque el contexto no era el mismo. De la misma forma en la que le pesó abandonarla en una banca aquella primera tempestuosa vez, una terrible culpa le había acogido cuando le dijo que no podía llevarla y, ahora que había admitido que su compañía no sería incómoda en la continuación de su viaje, no sentía fuerza suficiente para rechazarla. Por supuesto, estaba también el hecho de la penosa verdad que él había admitido ante los ex-miembros de Taka, quienes habían variado sus reacciones de una escandalosa sorpresa, pasando por la incredulidad y concluyendo en una duda repleta de comprensión amable. Sabía que Karin estaría especialmente feliz si, en su próximo encuentro, él estaba solo y sin buenas noticias sobre su mal intento de aproximación sentimental con Sakura Haruno. De la misma forma, Suigetsu le sometería a una serie de burlas para las que no tenía paciencia, y la extrema comprensión adulta de Juugo lo agobiaría al ocasionarle una sensación más bien de lástima hacia su persona. Así, mientras él se engañaba a sí mismo con pretextos baratos en menos de lo que sucede un instante, una sola palabra cruzaba su mente.

 _Molestia._

No tenía palabras para responder al túmulo de innecesaria información que Sakura le había dado para convencerle, aunque no se trataba de que todo aquello le importara si quiera un poco. La verdad era que él estaba convencido desde que la miró en la puerta, pero intentaba engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que iba a hacerla volver. Rechazarla habría sido muy fácil, y dejarla contenta después de eso también. Por suerte, una alegría egoísta decidió antes de que él fuera capaz de darse cuenta de lo que aquél viaje ocasionaría, y por esa pequeña felicidad que Sakura le generó es que sus pies volvieron a andar con pasos tranquilos para alejarse de la aldea, sin darle más palabras o seña de negativa a la pelirrosa, que inmediatamente supo que la ausencia de la misma no era menos que una aprobación ante su petición. Ella se sonrió con un placer evidente en su rostro iluminado por su irremediable dicha, y él fingió muy bien que sus circunstancias no eran las mismas.

[…]

Después de obtener bien claros los detalles del conflicto que orilló a Sakura a tomar una decisión que era terrible para él, Sasuke no tuvo reparo en analizar junto a Karin cuál sería su estrategia para convencer a la pelirrosa de que no se fuera, pero no fue capaz de escuchar nada de lo que la pelirroja le recomendó en el camino a casa. Karin se percató, después de un par de minutos, pues él no había dado signo alguno de atención y, en lugar de eso, parecía tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo. Por otra parte, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para llamar a Ino en un intento de persuadirla de hacer una cita para aclarar las cosas con Sakura, pues se anticipaba que la pelirrosa tiraría a la basura todos los esfuerzos de Sasuke, víctima de la desesperación que la situación con Ino le generaba. Karin comprendía que, en algún momento de esta vida, Sakura se convenció fervientemente de que Ino era mucho más importante que el amor del Uchiha y, bueno, algo de razón tenía al pensar aquello. Aun cuando terminó su llamada—más persuasiva de lo que uno imaginaría que alguien de su carácter sería— podía darse cuenta de cómo habían cambiado los dos, y se preocupaba un poco por su propio bienestar al ver a Sasuke tan serio, tan ausente en su mente que le daba la sensación que no estaba atento al viaje. Por supuesto, ella estaba equivocada, pues él estaba muy concentrado en dos cosas: el camino, y el recuerdo del momento en el que le dijo a Sakura que no lo acompañara, pero ella lo hizo de cualquier forma.

Karin Uzumaki se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar la terrible forma de estacionarse frente a su casa, así como la prisa que tenía para bajar del auto. Es decir, no se trataba de la primera vez que presenciaba al recto Sasuke Uchiha manejar como si se estuviera desquiciando en el proceso, pero cada vez le parecía más sorprendente cuán fuera de sí mismo parecía a causa de la chica que debía seguir en la casa de su familia. Lo dedujo al ver el auto de Itachi estacionado frente al que ellos llevaban, y aprovechó que él dejó las llaves para darse a la tarea de estacionar el auto decentemente, especialmente porque cuando ella quiso ubicarlo con su mirada le fue imposible encontrarlo, ya que él había desaparecido. Se rendía ante la idea de imaginarlo abrir la puerta principal en un estruendo que haría asomar a sus familiares desde cualquier habitación del primer piso, especialmente porque había escuchado la voz de Mikoto e Itachi llamarlo, aunque seguramente él los había ignorado para subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Ella bajó del auto, bien abrigada, y notó la forma en la que la ventana parecía respirar cuando alguien abrió la puerta en el interior. Esa debía ser la habitación donde Sakura se había quedado esos días…

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Izumi, que había estado doblando un par de prendas para introducirlas en la maleta de Sakura, detuvo completamente sus acciones para ver al hermano menor de su novio con la respiración agitada—. No me digas que corriste hasta aquí…

—Tonterías —contestó una sutil voz repleta de duda y diversión, aunque un aire de pena que se le escapaba sin quererlo. Era Sakura, y estaba triste—. Llegó demasiado rápido.

—Oh, tienes razón —admitió Izumi, con un poco de vergüenza—. Pero sí parece que corrió una maratón, y me dio un susto cuando abrió así la puerta —continuó, volviendo a lo que hacía, apenas dijo aquello—. Casi la tumba.

—Izumi —su voz agitada y grave interrumpió cualquier acción de la aludida, y ella lo miró—. ¿Te importa dejarnos a solas un momento?

—¿En una habitación? ¿Dos chicos de distinto sexo? ¿A plena luz del día? Oh, Sasuke-kun ~

—Podrás darle una explicación a mi madre y a mi hermano, para que no suban —insistió, él—. Lo que te plazca… inclusive tus insinuaciones infantiles.

—De acuerdo —exclamó ella, para ponerse de pie, lo que hizo que Sakura abriera sus ojos con una evidente alarma—. Te prometo que no les diré eso, Sakura. Tú sigue con lo tuyo, me aseguraré de que no los molesten por unos minutos, ¿vale?

—Eso no es necesario —murmuró la pelirrosa, pero ella se esfumó antes de que terminara.

—Sakura…

—Ni siquiera lo digas —en ese momento Sasuke se percató de que ella había evitado el contacto visual, así que podía suponer que alguna debilidad presentaba él para ella—. Tomé mi decisión, se lo prometí a Ino, así que esta es la última vez que te dirijo la palabra.

—Tú no tienes que irte, ¿sabes? —una sensación de alivio llenó su cuerpo al descubrirse diciendo lo opuesto de aquella ocasión—. Puedes quedarte, Sakura.

—No es tu consentimiento el que me interesa —respondió, con un poco de frialdad—. Hay cosas que me prometí desde tiempo antes a encontrarte, Sasuke.

—Lo sé —él se inclinó, sacándose el abrigo de exterior, y luego se puso de rodillas junto a ella, en un intento de alcanzarla con sus palabras—. Pero, yo voy a solucionarlo, ¿sí? Te aseguro que arreglaré todo con Ino y, si no puedo, entonces eres libre de irte.

—Preferiría que no te metas en mis asuntos.

—Son también mis asuntos —le parecía que, de dar un paso en falso, terminaría por destrozar todo el avance que había conseguido con ella—. Tú eres mi mujer, así que…

—Yo no soy tu mujer —justo como temía, ella tuvo una respuesta digna de la mujer de hielo que no había visto en mucho tiempo—. Tienes que entenderlo, Sasuke. El hecho de que tengamos el mismo objetivo de recuperar a Sarada no significa que tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—Entonces deja de interferir —espetó, entre dientes—. Tienes que dejarme solucionar mis asuntos ahora que no te pertenezco, ahora que estoy con alguien más, ahora que Kabuto y yo…

—Dije que lo sé —la interrumpió con una mirada fiera y oscura, que la convenció de callar—. Tú quieres solucionar las cosas con tus amigos de la forma en la que te venga en gana —suspiró—. Yo no tengo espacio en las decisiones que tomaste en esta vida, me queda claro. Solo intenta no echármelo en cara cada cinco minutos, ¿quieres? Sé que fallé.

—No parece que te quede claro que no deseo que tú intervengas más de lo necesario en mi vida, así que mantente al margen. No quiero enterarme de que estés manipulando las cosas por caprichos que son solo tuyos.

—Lo entiendo.

—Entonces, que sea por mi manipulación —una voz femenina los interrumpió, así que Sakura tuvo que alzar la mirada para encontrarse a Karin.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó, la pelirrosa.

—Acabo de hablar con Ino, y logré convencerla de que desayunen juntas mañana —un poco de remordimiento se hacía evidente en la pelirroja—. No quiero que te enojes, así como tampoco quiero que pienses que tiene que ver con Sasuke. Es solo que no soporto verte sufrir por esto y, me parece, todo irá mejor si ustedes charlan.

—Eso no cambia nada.

—Solo toma la ropa necesaria para esta noche y mañana, ven y duerme conmigo, Sakura —insistió, Karin—. Después de aclararlo todo con Ino, entonces nadie te detendrá… Lo prometo.

 **[Continuará…]**


	26. Chapter 26

¡Hola!

Lo sé, lo sé. Me tardé muchísimo tiempo, aunque tengo este capítulo y el siguiente escrito desde hace un tiempo. Bueno, les ofrezco una disculpa, pero mi hermana menor monopolizó mi computadora por un tiempo, así que no pude usarla. Pero, ¡no teman! Aquí está su nuevo capítulo, el que espero puedan disfrutar y apreciar, así como las respuestas a sus reviews ~

 **BadBoomDemon:** Gustazo leerte de nuevo! Espero que este capítulo pueda aclararte muchas cosas, pues para Sakura es muy complicado dejar pasar lo sucedido con Ino. Siempre quiso ser su amiga, pero su relación se convirtió en una rivalidad por Sasuke, y ella no quiere que eso vuelva a suceder. Por otro lado, Sakura tiene la voluntad de encontrar a su hija de nuevo, pero también tiene su orgullo xD Y pos, de nada por el albino, no sé si juntarlo con Karin o no, pero lo pensaré seriamente 7w7

 **DULCECITO311:** Sasuke recuerda mucho más de lo que Sakura puede recordar, ya que él se aseguró de que lo que sucede ahora fuera posible, y Sakura terminó con un pequeño resentimiento. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, y puedan entender un poquito más a Ino ~

 **stgo360:** Lo peor del caso, es que esa no es mi intención. Pero, deben comprender, pues ella ha pasado más tiempo junto a Sasuke que junto a Sakura, aunque esta última sea su mejor amiga. Siente empatía por él, pues no piensa que Sakura actúe honestamente, o con buena fe ~

Dicho eso, les dejo el nuevo capítulo ;D Pronto tendrás el 27!

* * *

Itachi, quien estaba decidido a interceder por Sakura ante su madre, no tuvo que hacerlo, pues fue Sasuke quien bajó a explicarle que ella pasaría la noche en casa de Karin. Aunque Mikoto Uchiha no se mostró muy convencida en el principio, bastó una expresión en el rostro de su hijo para que ella comprendiera que algo había sucedido, algo de lo que se enteraría más tarde, si lograba hacer que su hijo le contara todo. En cualquier caso, ella no iba a negar que estaba un poco sorprendida de que ninguno de sus muchachos fuera a acompañar a las dos chicas, sino que Naruto Uzumaki haría una parada después de dejar a las personas que lo acompañaban—incluyendo a un polizonte que fue asignado por Sasuke—, ya que su familia y la de Karin eran vecinas. En aquellas circunstancias, la madre no se contuvo para mostrar su desaprobación, pero Sakura no fue capaz de escuchar eso, ya que estaba escondida en la habitación, junto a Karin que la convencía repitiendo, una y otra vez, que Sakura no podía tomar decisiones apresuradas, por más fuertes que fueran sus convicciones. Le ayudó a sacar el equipaje que Sakura ya había preparado—aunque lo hacía en contra de los deseos de la pelirrosa— y luego le ayudó a escoger la ropa que se llevaría, la cual prepararon en una de las bolsas de las compras que habían hecho esa tarde.

Después de treinta minutos, la pelirroja recibió una llamada de su primo y, entonces, le indicó a Sakura que era el momento de irse. Las dos bajaron las escaleras con tranquilidad, y Sakura tuvo esa entereza suya para sonreírle—radiante— a la familia Uchiha. Mikoto se sorprendió un poco, aunque decidió corresponder a sus gestos, porque comprendía que ese teatro no parecía simple. Después, Sasuke insistió en acompañarlas al auto, y su madre no se demoró en ponerse un abrigo para ir con ellos hacia afuera. Quería saludar a Naruto, y lo hizo con una alegría contagiosa, como si se tratara del tercero de sus hijos. Mikoto despidió a Sakura con una sonrisa maternal, cerró la puerta del auto y agitó su mano mientras éste se alejaba en dirección a las dos casas Uzumaki. Karin cometió el error de ver por el espejo, encontrándose una expresión que le parecía atemorizante en el rostro de Sasuke, pues él no era el tipo de persona cuyo gesto se volviera en una tristeza algo infantil capaz de conmover a cualquiera, él no era el tipo de hombre que reflejaba sus sentimientos con esa facilidad, en especial cuando su gesto era el de un niño llorón que debía despedir a su madre y, temía, no volvería a verla jamás… después, la misma pelirroja descubrió la mirada de Sakura mirando por el mismo espejo, reflejada con un dolor en su gesto, algo que duró solo un instante.

—Él parece muy distinto a como era antes, ¿no es así, Sakura? —comentó ella, volviéndose en su sitio para mirar por el vidrio trasero—. Parece más expresivo que nunca…

—¿Cómo podría saber eso ella? —la voz del rubio respondió en el lugar de Sakura, así que Karin asomó su rostro curioso desde el asiento trasero—. Sasuke parece ser otro desde que la conoció, así que ella no debe tener idea.

—Bueno, pero esa no es una expresión natural en Sasuke Uchiha —insistió, su prima—. Creo que lo que le dijiste en verdad lo afectó.

—¿Lo que le dijo quién? —él enarcó una ceja.

—Hablo con Sakura, no te metas —rodó los ojos—. Así que, Sakura… ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente? Sasuke está haciendo un esfuerzo por ti, así que…

—Karin —una vez más, fue Naruto quien la interrumpió, así que la aludida lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. Deja de entrometerte en sus asuntos. Sakura-chan es una persona comprometida con alguien más, ningún capricho de Sasuke debe cambiar eso.

—Tú ni siquiera conoces a Kabuto —renegó ella—. El entrometido aquí eres tú.

—En realidad —finalmente, Sakura tomó parte de la charla—, soy de la idea de que Naruto tiene razón. Yo ya tengo a Kabuto, Karin —sus manos se cerraron al decir eso—. Sasuke solo me ha complicado las cosas desde que se presentó.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

—Gracias, Naruto —sus ojos se mantuvieron en la ventana—. Me alegra que puedas ver todo el panorama, aunque eres su amigo.

—Bueno —empezó él, sonriendo—, me gusta creer que tú también eres mi amiga.

 **Capítulo Veintiséis: Cauterizar**

La caminata diaria era una costumbre. Las nuevas madres de Konoha se reunían todas las tardes para su ejercicio, en la que llevaban a sus hijos a pasear por la aldea. El punto de reunión era la floristería Yamanaka, donde Karui y Temari llegaban para comenzar el recorrido. Era una costumbre que había nacido más bien por la relación entre la segunda generación del trío Ino-Shika-Chou, pues tanto Chouji como Shikamaru insistieron en que era importante que Ino conviviera con otras mujeres, especialmente si se trataba de otras madres. A la vez, insistieron en que sería bueno para que ellas se conocieran entre sí desde el principio, ya que la relación entre sus familias era muy importante para poder heredar su tradición. Sus esposas podrían acostumbrarse al carácter de Ino, también. Probablemente ese era el principal motivo para ellos dos, además de que eso les liberaba para ir a tomarse unos tragos juntos y, de vez en cuando, arrastrar a Sai con ellos. Eventualmente se les había hecho una buena costumbre, algo que aprovechaban para ejercitar un poco a sus niños, que estaban dando unos grandes primeros pasos. Hinata las acompañaba con Boruto de vez en cuando, y eso era bueno para los pequeños.

En general, los niños de todas estaban ya en su entrenamiento para andar por cuenta propia, pero ellas solo los bajaban durante un poco rato para que pudieran ir sosteniéndose de sus manos, algo que sucedía en el parque, cuando hacían una pausa para descansar. Chocho y Shikadai eran los que ya podían dar algunos pasos con ayuda, mientras que Inojin apenas se sostenía de pie, justo como lo hacía el pequeño de Hinata. Aquellas salidas también les servían para darse consejos entre ellas, pero eran especialmente buenas para el cotilleo entre damas, un vicio adquirido que se desarrollaba conforme una se iba convirtiendo más y más en la esposa de alguien, en la madre de una criatura, pues el ocio las orillaba a ello. Ese día, en particular, Hinata no las había acompañado ya que, sabían bien, Naruto había vuelto de una misión recientemente, así que debía estar ayudándola con su hijo mientras convivían, pues la última misión había sido larga. De esa forma, ella era el objeto de su cotilleo a causa de su ausencia, algo que comenzó en el parque y continuó mientras hacían el último recorrido por la villa. Casi por obra de magia se les había terminado el tema de conversación con respecto a la pelinegra, cuando su marido pasó saltando a un costado de ellas, casi como si estuviera volando por la prisa.

—¡¿Naruto?! —exclamó Ino, sorprendida.

—¿Ino? —él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y, con un par de piruetas acompañadas de saltos, logró volver su camino, aterrizando justo a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Temari, que cargaba a Shikadai durmiendo sobre su hombro.

—Acaban de informarme —empezó el rubio, para esbozar una enorme sonrisa repleta de alegría y emoción—. Sasuke y Sakura-chan están de regreso —afirmó—. Konohamaru los vio a la distancia mientras daba una ronda, y me avisó de inmediato.

—¡¿Sakura y Sasuke-kun?! —exclamó Ino, ahora con una sorpresa incrédula—. ¿Dónde están?

—Deben estar entrando a la aldea —aseguró él, para volverse en su sitio, dándole la espalda a la rubia—. Como sea, voy a recibirlos. Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sucedió en su viaje.

Después de decir eso, Naruto desapareció tan rápido como le fue posible, para continuar con su camino. Su esposa, Hinata, había sido muy comprensible al saber que se trataba de los dos mejores amigos del rubio, para insistir en que debía ir a verlos y que ella podría arreglárselas, ya que Boruto estaba durmiendo. A la vez, el grupo de madres tomó la decisión de que un nuevo cotilleo se asomaría ahora que esos dos habían vuelto después de muchos meses, en especial ya que no habían obtenido noticias sobre ellos, lo que las llevó a alargar un poco su paseo con dirección a la entrada de la aldea, el mismo destino que Naruto. Por supuesto, él llegó en un instante, mientras las dos grandes puertas se mantenían abiertas para recibir a la pareja que llegaba, cubiertos por sus capas de viaje. Él aterrizó justo debajo del emblema de su aldea, a algunos metros de ellos, lo que no era una sorpresa. Sasuke había visto a Konohamaru antes, aunque estuviera tan lejos, y se lo había dicho a Sakura. Ellos dos compartieron una mirada cómplice mientras veían la forma en la que Naruto extendía sus brazos hacia el aire, en muestra de su emoción.

—¡SA-KU-RA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! —gritó, con todas sus fuerzas y logrando captar la atención de todos alrededor. La aludida dio un respingo de sorpresa al escucharlo—. ¡SA-SU-KE-KUU-kndhfsd!

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar? —la mano enguantada de Sakura cubrió los labios de Naruto tras avanzar más de ocho metros de un paso, casi ahogándolo con el gesto que sorprendió en sobremanera al Uzumaki, mientras Sasuke continuaba caminando pacíficamente.

—No está respirando —comentó Sasuke, que ya estaba un poco más cerca de ambos.

—No alces la voz, ¿quieres? —insistió ella, mientras retiraba su mano con cuidado, y era objeto de una mirada confundida de parte de Naruto.

—Hola, tarado —finalmente, el saludo de Sasuke regresó la alegría a su rostro.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó, aunque sin levantar mucho la voz, víctima del miedo—. Me alegra mucho que estén de vuelta —su mano derecha se alzó hacia el frente, para pedir un saludo de parte de su amigo—. Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sucedió.

—Eso será en otro momento —aseguró el pelinegro, pasando de su mano—. Vamos a reportar con Kakashi y, después, iremos a casa a descansar de nuestro viaje.

—Eh, ¿en serio? —alzó las cejas, con un gesto de decepción, no solo porque su saludo había sido ignorado, sino porque él rechazaba su invitación—. Pensé que Hinata y yo podríamos invitarlos…

—Sakura podría acompañarlos mientras yo veo al sexto —ofreció, entonces, Sasuke. Sin embargo, ella alzó las manos inmediatamente, para negar con la cabeza.

—No hemos descansado apropiadamente en mucho tiempo. Creo que lo mejor sería que vaya a visitar a mis padres, pero no es algo que desee hacer sin ti, querido —contestó ella, de una forma muy natural, a modo de que Naruto cambió inmediatamente su expresión.

—Así que… " _querido_ " —su expresión se tornó sugerente, ante lo que ella pegó un saltito y enrojeció en un instante—. ¿Qué es todo eso de lo que me perdí, _Sakura-chwaaaaaaaaaan_?

—Yo… verás…

—Sakura es mi esposa —declaró, entonces, Sasuke. Tan despreocupado y con poco interés que pareció matar la curiosidad de Naruto, aunque tuvo el efecto contrario en la aludida—. Y también tenemos una hija.

—¡¿UNA HIJA?! —el grito tuvo como consecuencia un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, que a su vez generó un quejido en voz alta, lo que concluyó en un llanto proveniente del interior de la capa negra de Sasuke.

—Te dije que te callaras la boca —gruñó, la pelirrosa, justo después de haber entrado en su "modo monstruo" para apalear a Naruto.

—Sakura…

—Oh, lo sé —afirmó, cambiando su expresión de inmediato, para acercarse a él y descubrir la cangurera improvisaba que él llevaba al pecho. Sakura introdujo sus manos con cuidado clínico, para entonces sacar de ahí a la bebé que lloraba a todo pulmón—. Ya, mi amor. El idiota de Naruto te asustó, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Eso es un bebé?! —él volvió en sí tan solo para volver a alzar su voz, convirtiéndose en víctima, ahora, de la fatal mirada del Uchiha.

—Ya, ya —Sakura atrajo a la pequeña a su pecho, sobando su espalda y meciéndola para que se tranquilizara—. El hombre malo te hace llorar, ¿verdad, mi amor? —una sonrisa maternal se le dibujó, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la pequeña—. Todo está bien ahora, todo está bien.

—¿E… Eso es… ? —su incredulidad estaba alcanzando proporciones increíbles.

—Sarada —contestó Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a ver a la bebé lloriqueando—. Su nombre es Sarada Uchiha, Naruto. Grábalo en tu mente.

—¿Sarada… Uchiha?

—Es nuestra hija —continuó, mientras la miraba desde la espalda de Sakura, para entonces llevar su mano a su cabecita, lo que pareció detener su llanto, casi como un interruptor.

—Ustedes se casaron —repitió, lentamente. En ese momento, una risa infantil se escuchó brotar de los labios de la pequeña, que miraba a su padre con una extraña diversión—, y tienen una hija… ¿por qué no dijeron nada de esto?

—No creímos que fuera importante mencionarlo —aseguró, Sakura.

—Pensamos que sería mejor decírtelo en persona —a paso calmo, él continuó su camino, y Sakura lo siguió sin dudar—. En cualquier caso, y como dije, vamos a ir a ver al sexto para anunciar nuestro regreso.

—¿Van a quedarse? —preguntó, siguiéndoles por inercia, y sin ocultar su emoción al verle el rostro a la pequeña, andando ahora detrás de Sakura, para hacer muecas a la bebita.

—Ese es el plan —contestó ella, haciendo caso omiso de los actos del rubio, que estaban logrando captar la atención de la pequeña Sarada—. Pero, primero, vamos a ir a ver a mis padres, porque queremos que conozcan a Sarada, y que sepan que nos casamos.

—Oh, ¿tus padres no lo saben? —admiró, con sorpresa.

—Mamá me dijo que no me atreviera a volver sola —sonrió, con orgullo—. Vuelvo con dos nuevos miembros de la familia.

—Oh ~ —admiró él, aplaudiendo en admiración, lo que hizo explotar a Sarada en risas, llenando de felicidad a Naruto—. Sarada es muy alegre, ¿verdad?

—Tuvo ese efecto también con Suigetsu —contestó, Sasuke—. Por desgracia, le agradan los idiotas.

—Cariño —soltó Sakura, intentando contener las risas mientras seguían caminando juntos, listos para seguir su camino hasta la oficina del Hokage.

Sakura no lo supo en ese momento, pero Ino Yamanaka y compañía se detuvieron a la distancia, más por el impacto que le ocasionó a la rubia el ver a Sakura con la que era la más evidente creación de Sasuke Uchiha, justo en sus brazos. Temari y Karui no pudieron comprender en ese momento el hecho de que la rubia decidiera no ir hacia ellos para saludar, pues no sabían que, aunque ella había superado a Sasuke hace mucho tiempo, seguía siendo impactante descubrir que Sakura realmente la había derrotado en esa tarea. Ino había deseado que ellos pudieran ser felices juntos, pero tenía la extraña impresión de que él nunca volvería a formar una familia. La prueba irrefutable de lo contrario estaba caminando frente a ellas, y ella no tuvo la fuerza para enfrentarlos. En parte, sentía un poco de decepción al saber que ella podía seguir perdonando todos los pecados que Sasuke había cometido en el pasado. Por otro lado, estaba feliz de que Sakura hubiese logrado estar con él durante tanto tiempo, hasta que él correspondió a sus sentimientos. En cualquier caso, necesitaba digerir la información. Eso iba a ser un escándalo.

[…]

Cuando Ino Yamanaka entró al restaurante—uno de los más modernos de su pueblo—, no demoró en encontrar a Sakura entre la gente. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa para cuatro junto a la ventana, llevaba un gorro tejido de color blanco, mientras que en la mesa reposaba un par de guantes que hacían juego con su gorro. El lugar estaba tibio por la calefacción, así que entendía que ella se quitara el abrigo y terminara usando solo jeans, un suéter azul, y aquellas botas grises que, admitía, le encantaban. Sakura carecía de fabulosidad en la nieve, pensó Ino, que llevaba unas botas cafés de plataforma, con jeans y una gabardina del mismo color que sus botas. Una de las meseras se le acercó para atenderla, y la rubia aseguró que la esperaban, entrando mientas se sacaba la gabardina para dejarla en uno de los asientos libres, así que su suéter color canela se vería bien, y luego se quitó las orejeras, dejándolo donde mismo, junto a su bolso y sus guantes de piel.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, en un gesto frío, obteniendo con ello que Sakura le mirara con más atención. Ella era el tipo de chica que no perdía el estilo, aunque se estuviera congelando.

—Buen día —contestó, volviéndose al frente, para darle la atención que merecía.

—¿Ya ordenaste algo? —su trato resultó más tajante de lo que pensaba, así que Sakura no se esforzó demasiado por cambiar su humor.

—Café para mí —Ino estuvo a punto de llamar a la mesera—, también pedí un té de cerezas. Cuando lo vi en el menú, pensé que te gustaría. Tal vez me haya equivocado —sin embargo, la rubia relajó el semblante, y luego se sentó.

—Es perfecto —aseguró, notando que su llegada era simultánea al servicio, y una mesera traía sus bebidas, poniéndola en sus mesas—. Te llamaremos cuando estemos listas para ordenar —dijo a la mesera, para tomar la carta y comenzar a leerla—. Si estás aquí es porque Karin también te convenció de hacer esto, así que…

—Estoy aquí porque eres mi mejor amiga —aseguró, la pelirrosa. Abrió su menú y leyó rápidamente, para cerrarlo después—, y porque sé que mereces una explicación.

—Qué maravilloso es eso —alzó las cejas, con cinismo—. Ah, tienen comida occidental… veo que actualizaron el menú —comentó a la ligera, para después cerrar el menú, y levantar su mano para la mesera—. ¿Decidiste qué comerás?

—El menú del día, tradicional japonés —contestó, para tomar su taza de café y comenzar a ponerle un poco de azúcar.

—Será un menú del día, tradicional japonés —pidió—. Y quiero el menú occidental, también.

—La comida occidental es muy pesada en el desayuno —comentó, la pelirrosa. De ese modo, Ino hizo una pausa, y miró a la mesera—. Que sea un menú ligero, ¿entonces?

—Perfecto —concordó, Ino—. Me adelantaré a pedir el postre para más tarde: quiero un muffin de chocolate. A ella puede traerle anmitsu —una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en los labios de Sakura, y la mesera se despidió entonces—. ¿Qué hay con esa cara?

—Nos conocemos tan bien que podemos pedir la comida para la otra sin problemas —admiró, mezclando la crema y el azúcar en tu taza—. Es por eso que eres más importante para mí, que él.

—¿Kabuto? —Ino preguntó, como un hecho lógico, llevando su taza de té a sus labios, a la vez.

—No —Sakura esperó a que ella separara su bebida caliente, para entonces continuar—. Me refiero a Sasuke, Ino.

—¿Sasuke? —alzó una ceja, con un gesto de incredulidad. Sakura suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, para entonces recargarse en su silla—. Responderé a todas tus preguntas… No solo a lo que me preguntaste ayer, sino que a lo que tú quieras preguntarme ahora.

—Eso es muy oportuno —aseguró, entonces, la rubia—. Sasuke está convencido de que está enamorado de ti, pero sigo sin entenderlo.

—Yo le creo.

—Estás de broma —mofó—. Es decir: no solo eres consciente de que él va por la vida diciéndolo, sino que le crees que te ama, y estas cerca de él rechazándolo, ¿cuál es el propósito de eso? En verdad que no lo entiendo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿En realidad te convertiste en una…?

—¿Perra? —completó Sakura, para encogerse de hombros—. Es posible. Pero no se trata de que sea una insensible en cuanto a él, Ino.

—Ah, ¿no? El tipo está loco por ti, Sakura. Todo sería mucho más sencillo si te alejaras de él, o si le correspondieras como una persona normal —rodó los ojos, abriéndolos a la par, en un gesto cínico y un poco altanero, lleno de exasperación—. Dios, ni siquiera sé por qué estamos haciendo esto.

—Si te dijera —la voz de Sakura se convirtió en un murmullo, lo que terminó molestando a Ino—. Si yo te dijera… que quizá le correspondo…

—Te diría que eres más perra de lo que creía, y ni siquiera tienes la certeza —se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy segura —suspiró, para llevarse una mano al rostro—. Estoy tan enamorada de ese bastardo, que cada vez que respiro su mismo aire siento que me voy a desmayar —un tono colmado de desesperación brotó de sus labios—. Hay tanto de él en mí que no poseo control de mi propio cuerpo, y siempre ha sido así. Estoy harta de este sentimiento…

—Oye, oye —la voz cauta de Ino le interrumpió—. ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo —aseguró, para alzar su mirada adolorida—. No quiero que alguien se dé cuenta… en especial Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Estás chiflada?

—Siempre lo he estado, al parecer —se recargó sobre la mesa en un gesto cansado—. Es una historia tan larga que me tirarías a loca, como Karin hizo antes. Pero ella sabe mi oscuro secreto, aunque sigue del lado de Sasuke.

—Bien, no me interesa cuándo o cómo comenzó esto de la telenovela —alzó sus manos, en un intento de disipar la confusión—. Déjame veo si entiendo el aquí y el ahora: ¿estás enamorada de él? Es decir, Sasuke Uchiha —apuntó con su pulgar hacia su espalda, en un gesto representativo, con su expresión de sorpresa más auténtica—. Creí que lo odiabas…

—¿No me oíste? —alzó una ceja—. Lo amo. Lo adoro. Es el hombre de mi vida —dramatizó, en voz baja, pero con un tono exagerado—. Mis hijos serán sus hijos y seguirá siendo el hijo de perra estoico que ha sido toda su vida, aun en el matrimonio.

—¿Cuál te fumaste?

—Es una alegoría —se quejó, aunque estaba usando la realidad en ello—. Siempre ha sido serio e inexpresivo, ¿no es así?

—Hasta que te conoció —aquejó, en respuesta, Ino—. Ahora no le tiene miedo a decir que te ama, por algún motivo —ahora, se inclinó al frente, un poco más interesada—. Es la primera vez que él lo admite ante sus amigos. Eres la primera chica que lleva a su casa, ¿sabes? Es decir, de forma seria.

—Su madre me sacó la verdad en un instante —admitió, avergonzada—. Puedo ver por qué no llevó a nadie antes.

—Eso es porque nunca ha tenido una novia seria, tonta —obvió, para entonces darse cuenta de que le faltaba unir un cabo—. Un momento. A todo esto, se supone que tú tienes tu propio novio, ¿no es un poco descarado esto que haces? El pobre tipo ni siquiera va a saber qué le pegó…

—Kabuto y yo no somos una pareja desde que se fue —le restó importancia.

—Venga, yo sé que esas cosas de la distancia influyen mucho en una relación, pero si el tipo está en Norte América pensando que eres su encantadora novia…

—No, no. No estás entendiendo —interrumpió, Sakura—. Kabuto y yo nunca fuimos una pareja de verdad. Era simbólico, más sexual que emocional. Era bueno para ambos —Ino asintió con un gesto comprensivo que hizo sonreír a Sakura, con diversión, antes de continuar—. La cuestión es que mi padre le ofreció una vacante para poder separarlo de mí.

—¿Tanto así?

—Kabuto y yo sabíamos que iba a pasar —se encogió de hombros—. Uno de los dos escogería su carrera por encima del otro, aunque me sorprendió que él quería llevarme. Naturalmente no quise, y los dos supimos que era el término de nuestra relación.

—Dime que al menos lo hablaron…

—Por supuesto —sacudió su mano, restándole importancia—. En realidad, no le estoy siendo infiel.

—Pero, ¿por qué decir que él es tu novio? —alzó una ceja, sin darse cuenta de que su charla de reconciliación se había convertido en un chismorreo.

—Sasuke Uchiha me domina —admitió, con una expresión seria—. Si yo no tengo el pretexto del novio, entonces es sencillo caer en sus manos —volvió a beber de su café—. No voy a mentirte: me muero por estar con él.

—Pero esto y eso no tienen nada que ver, ¿sabes? Deberías hacerlo…

—No puedo —se mordió el labio inferior—. Hay otras cosas, y no puedo darte los detalles ahora, aunque en verdad quisiera hacerlo, Ino —hizo una mueca—. Los dos tenemos que enfrentar algo juntos, y es complicado.

—Te juro que me asustas —suspiró, la rubia—. A ustedes, en serio, les gusta complicarse la vida.

—Es posible —ella miró al cristal, una vez más—. Es un castigo auto-infligido y, aunque antes no quería verlo así, también es una reprimenda hacia él.

—¿Una reprimenda?

—No puedo dejar que haga lo que quiere —le miró, para sonreírle un poco—. Ya hizo lo que quería contigo, lo hizo con Karin. Conozco mis fortalezas y mis debilidades. Sé a la perfección que él está en el segundo grupo, así que debo ser más fuerte, ahora.

—No es el momento de ser feminista, Sakura.

—Voy a amarlo para la eternidad —dijo, tranquila, con un gesto lleno de paz y seguridad, que sorprendió un poco a Ino—. Vamos a casarnos, para ser felices —pero, ahora, estaba mintiendo un poco—. Tendremos una hija… o más, de ser posible.

—Sasuke tiene una familia grande.

—Quiero que sean muchos, para que al menos tengan a sus hermanos —su mano giró la cuchara en su taza—. Creo que tú te casarás con Sai.

—Oye, oye. Calma, Oráculo.

—Es una corazonada —sonrió, divertida—. Pero, lo que en verdad importa, Ino: no quiero que esto te moleste. Si lo hace, entonces no quiero seguir haciéndolo.

—Voy a admitir que me puso un poco celosa ver la atención que todos te daban —rodó los ojos, como queriendo dejar en claro que no se disculpaba—. En especial él. Pero, que Sasuke fuera tan sincero, eso me hizo hervir en bilis.

—Lo lamento.

—No es tu culpa que ese imbécil se enamorara de ti. Nadie imaginaría que él sería de esta forma estando así —se encogió de hombros—. Luego me molestó ver la forma en que lo tratabas, y no voy a decir que lo entiendo, pero es como tú dijiste.

—¿El qué?

—Es una corazonada —le sonrió, amigable—. Tú no me estás mintiendo, y él tampoco. Creo que tienes tus motivos, aunque no puedas decírmelos. Quiero respetarlo y pensar que un día confiarás lo suficiente en mí para contármelo.

—Lo haré —aseguró, muy seria—. Te prometo que, en el momento en el que haya solucionado todo, serás la primera persona a quien se lo diga.

—Más te vale —gruñó, aunque en un gesto bromista—. Aunque, hay algo más…

—¿Qué cosa? —le miró expectante, justo mientras les traían su comida. Ino tomó la prudente decisión de esperar a que terminaran de servir y, entonces, habló.

—Sasuke se portó especialmente comprensible conmigo, ayer —le explicó, aunque no iba a entrar en detalles sobre su apuesta arriesgada—. Me sorprendió un poco que por poco enloquece cuando estuve a punto de llamarte "perra" en su presencia.

—Es un hombre posesivo y sobreprotector, aunque nunca lo demuestra abiertamente —pensó, entonces, que eso era porque él no había tenido la necesidad de ello en su vida anterior.

—Pareciera que lo conoces mejor que yo, que tengo años tratándole —bufó, para entonces tomar su taza de té, pero hizo una pausa—. Al menos, él tiene la seguridad de lo que quiere, y está decidido a obtenerlo sin importar quién se interponga.

—Sasuke es muy determinado, y cuando se propone un objetivo, él lo cumple —sonrió, más para sí misma que para Ino—. Si no fuera tan visceral…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aunque es un hombre muy inteligente, que analiza antes de actuar y su intelecto siempre está activo, no deja de estar alerta —le explicó—, cuando se trata de la gente que él quiere, simplemente no tiene posibilidad. Se vuelve bruto e impulsivo. Comete más errores que aciertos.

—Lo que le hace un cabezota en el amor —admiró, la rubia—. Tú sí que tienes problemas si te enamoraste de semejante idiota.

—Bueno —alzó la mirada—, por desgracia, es justo el tipo de idiota que complementa mi vida.

—Y, por lo que veo, tú eres la única que puede comprender ese lado suyo —le miró, para sonreír con tranquilidad—. Te juzgué mal.

—No importa. Eres mi amiga.

—Es por eso que debes saber que yo te apoyaré a ti, en lo que quieras hacer —al escuchar eso, Sakura alzó ambas cejas—. Sasuke podrá ser mi amigo y querer lo que quiera, pero él mismo me lo dijo: tú eres mi mejor amiga, tú me necesitas más que él.

—Ino…

—Todos están siempre de su lado —dijo, quejumbrosa—. Pero, yo no. Yo siempre estaré de tu lado, Sakura. Es así como debe ser. Te apoyaré sin importar qué, te lo prometo.

 **[Continuará…]**


	27. Chapter 27

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Les traigo el capítulo 27 lo más pronto que pude, espero puedan disfrutarlo UuU Estaré al pendiente de ustedes, y en el próximo capítulo continuaré respondiendo a sus bonitos reviews ~ Los adoro ;D

* * *

—Al fin —Sakura Uchiha, con un tono de voz un poco desesperado a causa del cansancio, se tiró en la cama matrimonial que compartía con Sasuke Uchiha, para abrazar su almohada y cerrar los ojos, respirando sobre ésta.

—¿Se quedó dormida? —preguntó, el pelinegro. Había estado esperándola en la cama, con un libro en su mano. Sakura asintió, y luego abrió sus ojos: él vestía una camisa sin mangas, lo que dejaba su muñón al descubierto, algo a lo que no parecía tomarle demasiada importancia. Sin embargo, la mano de su mujer le sorprendió.

—¿Sientes algo? —sus ojos verdes, brillantes por la curiosidad, captaron la atención del pelinegro, que encontraron un poco adorable el gesto de Sakura.

—Gracias a tus terapias, la cicatrización no me ha quitado tanta sensibilidad como me advirtió la quinta —retiró su pulgar de entre las hojas, y luego cerró el libro con sus dedos, para apartarlo en la mesa de cama—. ¿No estás muy cansada para seguir con eso?

—Puedo hacerlo en esta posición —sonrió, antes de que la mano de la pelirrosa se colmara del brillo verde del chakra médico—. Quiero que recuperes tanta sensibilidad como sea posible.

—Aunque eres insistente, no creo que vaya a aceptar la prótesis que hizo la quinta.

—Está bien —contestó ella, cerrando un poco sus ojos—. Quiero que tengas siempre la opción de hacerlo, en caso de que sea necesario.

—Sakura…

—Ya terminé —aseguró, bajando su mano y emitiendo un suspiro, para volver a abrazar la almohada sobre la que estaba—. Es solo un pequeño capricho, querido. Lamento ser tan molesta…

—Duerme —ella sonrió, cansada, y asintió con su cabeza—. Yo me encargaré si Sarada se despierta.

—Eres demasiado bueno…

—Estás hecha polvo —admiró él, moviéndose un poco, aunque apenas lo suficiente para que su mano alcanzara a acomodar su cabello—. Descansa —aunque, él sabía, Sakura ya no estaba escuchándolo.

Ella se había quedado dormida, sin remedio. Quizá solo por eso se había dado el tiempo para el mimo que le brindó, o para el beso que siguió, justo en su frente. Se levantó con paciencia, le cubrió con una frazada, y luego fue a ver a su hija, que continuaba descansando apacible, en su cuna. Ella tenía sus dos manitas a los costados de su cabeza, con el rostro hacia la mano derecha, y su cuerpo se inflaba y desinflaba a causa de la respiración, algo que podía escuchar con mucha claridad, sin necesidad de acercarse. No se atrevió a tocarla, pues si terminaba despertándola, todo el esfuerzo de Sakura por hacerla dormir se iría al traste. Así que fue una sombra en la habitación, a mitad de la noche, velando por el sueño de las dos cosas que más quería en ese mundo.

 **Capítulo Veintisiete: Plegaria**

Cuando a su madre le faltó algo para preparar la cena, Sasuke salió en la búsqueda de los ingredientes, pues Itachi no estaba en casa—había ido con Izumi, para saludar a sus padres— y, estaba seguro, Obito solo pondría peor las circunstancias. De esa forma, cuando llegó, no dudó en ir directamente hacia la cocina, para entregarle a su madre todo aquello que le había hecho falta, algo que le llevó a encontrarse con su destino: Sakura Haruno, de pie, bebía té mientras tenía una charla amena con su madre. Mikoto parecía haber olvidado lo suscitado la tarde anterior, y sus dudas completamente disipadas gracias a la presencia de su agradable visita, mientras que él se sorprendía al descubrir a su padre, también tomando el té, y escuchando su charla. Fue Fugaku quien lo vio, haciéndole un gesto con la mano que sostenía el té, de forma casi imperceptible, lo que él comprendió como una señal. Así, dejó las cosas a un lado de su madre, saludó a Sakura de forma superficial, le besó la mejilla a Mikoto, y salió de la habitación detrás de su padre. La madre Uchiha sabía que ese comportamiento no era cosa de todos los días, y que significaba algo muy importante, pero disimuló muy bien su emoción, para que la atención de Sakura se quedara junto a ella, aunque ambas sintieron algo extraño al ver la poca atención que Sasuke le prestaba.

Por otro lado, los pasos de Sasuke anduvieron detrás de los de su padre, que entró entonces a la habitación tradicional de su casa. Él mismo se encargó de encender las luces antes de ofrecerle asiento a su hijo, en el kotatsu. Aquél era un gesto solemne, que parecía demasiado ceremonial para el gusto de Sasuke, pero eso no le llevó a desobedecer una orden muda del cabeza de familia, así que se sentó obedientemente, admirando la forma en la que Fugaku se acercaba al emblema de su familia y hacía una reverencia respetuosa. Era algo normal en su familia, pero no algo que se hiciera cada vez que se aparecieran frente al mismo. Era un gesto importante que impacientaba cada vez más a Sasuke, especialmente porque su padre parecía estar particularmente tranquilo, mientras tomaba asiento justo frente a su persona, al otro lado de la mesa. Cuando estaba en casa, el estilo de Fugaku era tan tradicional, que uno pensaba que estaba viviendo unas cuantas épocas atrás, pero en el diario llevaba ropas occidentales sin importarle mucho. Había estado descansando desde un día antes de la navidad, así que ahora usaba un yukata masculino, el cual Sakura halagó al verlo, un poco sorprendida de su aspecto.

—Si te dijera que tienes que casarte —Sasuke dio un respingo, pues las palabras de su padre fueron muy directas desde el principio—, ¿qué me dirías?

—Te pediría paciencia —contestó, tranquilo—. La mujer a la que quiero de esposa no parece ceder fácilmente a mis atenciones —admitió, depositando sus manos en la mesa—. Estoy seguro de que me casaré con ella, pero no sé cuándo.

—Sakura, ¿eh? —no tenía que responder, pues su padre lo sabía todo—. Esa muchacha no parece ser material Uchiha…

—No la conoces lo suficiente para decidir eso.

—¿Tú sí?

—Lo hago —aseguró, con una mirada certera, sobre los ojos de su padre.

—Me alegra que sea así —admitió, entonces, Fugaku—. Ella le agrada a toda tu familia, y en ello me incluyo a mí —se encogió de hombros—. Sin embargo, Sasuke… si quieres quedarte con todo lo de la familia, entonces debes apresurarte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —él alzó una ceja.

—Solo el hijo varón que engendre a un varón en el matrimonio, podrá heredar todo lo que yo tengo, Sasuke —el aludido mostró confusión en su rostro—. Esa es la tradición: casarse y tener un hijo varón, para poder heredar la casa.

—En ese caso, me temo que elegiste mal, padre —Fugaku le mostró una mirada contrariada—. No soy el indicado para heredar tu voluntad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Aunque Itachi tiene más tiempo en Tokio que yo, y su novia se está preparando para ir allá, algo me dice que esos dos van a terminar por venir aquí cuando su primogénito nazca —explicó.

—¿Crees que Itachi va a casarse?

—Estoy seguro —sonrió, con un aire de orgullo en su gesto—. Y yo me casaré con Sakura, pero no tendremos un varón. Será una niña.

—¿Una niña? —levantó sus cejas—. Tienes muy planeado todo, hasta lo que no se puede planear.

—Solo tienes que esperar un poco para verlo —confirmó, antes de hacer gesto de levantarse, como si decidiera que su conversación había terminado—. Es mi destino.

—Tu hermano siempre fue el rebelde —sin embargo, las palabras de Fugaku detuvieron a Sasuke, que mostró interés—. Fue muy inteligente, un erudito. Pero tú eres mucho más sabio y observador que cualquiera de nosotros, ¿no es así? Aunque tu madre se te acerca bastante…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mikoto dijo que no estarías dispuesto a intentarlo, y que Sakura Haruno estaría como uno de tus motivos para ello —admiró—. Es suspicaz, tu madre.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Que Itachi se casará con Izumi, aunque no habló de hijos. Ella está convencida de que tu hermano tomará mi lugar, y que tú tienes algo más importante que hacer. Aunque un par de años atrás, ella pensaba que sería al revés —buscó en su manga, hasta encontrar una pequeña caja de madera.

—Itachi es la persona ideal para liderar a la familia, y a sus inversiones —aseguró, su hijo—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Yo fui hijo único —aseguró—, y antes de mí, mi padre tenía una hermana, así como no hay antecedentes de hijos igual de capaces para heredar la responsabilidad de representar a nuestra familia. Estoy agradecido de que mi caso sea diferente, aunque me ponen en una situación difícil.

—No tiene nada de complicado, pues ya conoces el resultado, padre —confirmó, desviando la mirada—. Ese honor se lo merece mi hermano. Él sacrificaría todo por esta familia.

—El hecho de que tú seas capaz de ver eso, y yo no, demuestra cuán preparado estás para heredar estas responsabilidades —Sasuke hizo una mueca obvia ante las palabras de su padre—. Aunque, tú no lo aceptarás, ¿cierto? Tu madre me lo advirtió.

—Deberías escuchar a mamá.

—Es por eso que vamos a cambiar un poco la tradición —colocó la cajita sobre la mesa y, entonces, la deslizó en sentido a su hijo—. En el pasado, la novia del líder de nuestra familia debía usar un broche tradicional en su atuendo.

—El abuelo nos contó que unos occidentales trajeron las piedras como un regalo, y que Madara Uchiha intercambió un rubí y algunos diamantes por unas tierras.

—Se había enamorado de una mujer. Se decía que era tan hermosa como una de las Cuatro Bellezas de China —continuó—. Usó las piedras para hacer un broche que ella pudiera vestir en su kimono, pero le dijo que solo se lo daría si ella aceptaba ser su esposa.

—Aunque ambos sabemos que las piedras convencieron a los padres de la mujer antes que a ella.

—Desde entonces, es una tradición —las manos de Sasuke tomaron con cuidado la caja, percatándose de que el emblema estaba en la tapa—. Con la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mi padre hizo el primer cambio a la tradición, pidiendo que lo convirtieran en un anillo de propuesta.

—¿Qué estás planeando? —Sasuke afiló su mirada, en signo de sospecha.

—Tu hermano es un hombre independiente, no es muy asiduo a nuestras tradiciones, y no tiene ningún interés en el anillo de compromiso de la familia.

—Es el anillo de mamá.

—Ella afirma que se verá mejor en la mano de esa muchacha que en la de Izumi —aseguró—. Yo no podría estar en desacuerdo con ella, aunque me preocupa que nos estemos precipitando. Tu madre está convencida de que Sakura Haruno será tu esposa, pero yo tengo mis dudas.

—Mi madre sabe lo que sabe, y es verdad —concordó, el menor—. Sin embargo, aceptar este anillo podría ser una mala decisión de mi parte.

—Dices, con total certeza, que vas a casarte con esa mujer —el entrecejo de su padre se frunció un poco—. Y no te demoras dos segundos en rechazar el anillo de compromiso que queremos que tengas, para ella.

—Sakura tiene un novio, ¿sabes?

—No vemos a ese hombre por aquí, Sasuke —el menor suspiró—. Lo que es más obvio aún: ella está claramente enamorada de ti, y no de ese hombre.

—Si ella llega a descubrir el anillo, huirá.

—No sé a qué se supone que ustedes están jugando, pero es agotador de ver —se quejó—. Y, aun así, estoy sorprendido de ver tu rostro reflejar tantas emociones, como nunca vi antes. Soy tu padre, y esta es la primera vez, desde que naciste, que muestras expresiones como esas.

—Esto es demasiado cursi para ti, papá.

—Toma el anillo, y asegúrate de que no lo vea hasta que sea tiempo —la mirada de duda de Sasuke se desvaneció al notar el asomo de sonrisa que tenía su padre en los labios.

—Ella te agrada, ¿cierto?

—Te estamos dando el anillo a ti, no solo porque pensamos que lo mereces, sino como una muestra de nuestra aprobación —lentamente, su padre se levantó—. Es la forma en la que les damos nuestra bendición, Sasuke. Tu madre piensa que es importante que lo sepas.

—¿Qué hay de la bendición para mi hermano?

—Itachi hará de Izumi su esposa, con o sin bendición —él le miró, desde aquella altura—. Ellos no tienen dudas, a diferencia de ustedes. Es una ofrenda para esa chica. Cuando lo vea, no podrá negarse.

—Oye, oye… ¿no es un poco manipulador?

—No finjamos que no tienes todo un plan de manipulación para llevarla al altar —la astuta respuesta de su padre hizo que él mostrara una mueca—. Tu madre me lo dijo… en fin. Debes volver y aclarar cualquier problema que ustedes tengan.

—¿También te dijo eso?

—No soy ciego, Sasuke. Tampoco soy un idiota —abrió la puerta corrediza, y se volvió un momento, para ver a su hijo—. Estoy casado con tu madre desde hace años, y la amo. Sé lo que es estar en tu posición, así que puedo darme cuenta.

Estaba un poco molesto, pues era consciente de que—en su vida anterior— no había hecho la propuesta más romántica de todas. Básicamente lo decidió sin preguntar y se aseguró de que todos lo supieran mucho tiempo después, aunque no había registros de un acta nupcial, así como tampoco del nacimiento de su hija. Bueno, estaba de acuerdo con que era un idiota, y que debía cambiar las cosas. Del mismo modo, ahora poseía en su poder un anillo, cuya existencia ignoraba en la vida anterior. Era lógico, considerando que era demasiado joven cuando sus padres murieron, y quizá Itachi fuera consciente de un objeto importante como ese. De cualquier forma, él se levantó del kotatsu, y salió de la habitación tradicional, al cabo de una hora, después de que su padre se fue. Le sorprendía un poco que nadie hubiese entrado a buscarlo, en especial después del pequeño pleito en el que se vio envuelto con Sakura. De alguna forma, pensaba que ella vendría a él tarde o temprano, para poder aclarar las cosas, pero se dio cuenta de que su vida ya no era así, y se remordió el pensamiento al sentirse ingenuo. A veces, cometía el error de pensar que seguía siendo todo como antes. La situación no era la misma, ¿cierto?

De ese modo, caminó un poco hacia la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie ahí. Se percató, solo hasta entonces, de que todos los "adultos" se habían ido. Ambos matrimonios se habían retirado, y su hermano no estaba tampoco, así que debía estar solo en la casa, excepto por… ¿Dónde diablos estaba Sakura? Se volvió hacia sus dos costados, y corrió escaleras arriba tan rápido como las piernas le permitieron, abriendo la puerta corrediza de su habitación en un movimiento un poco estruendoso, pero todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí. No le cabía duda que ella no se le había escapado, como temía. Debía estar con el resto de su familia, pero no era usual que lo abandonaran sin avisarle, así que no pudo controlar su curiosidad, por lo que fue abriendo puertas por aquí y por allá, se asomó al patio, volvió a pasar por la cocina, tocó la puerta de todos los baños, y poco a poco se fue resignando a la idea de que, en serio, lo habían dejado completamente solo en casa.

—En serio —empezó a quejarse, mientras entraba a la sala—. ¿Cómo pueden irse y…?

Pero no terminó de hablar, pues unas figuras en el suelo le detuvieron. Se quedó mirando, un poco incrédulo, desde la distancia. Se quedó de esa forma, al menos, treinta segundos. Después, comenzó a caminar hacia aquello, y se detuvo para mirarlo de forma curiosa. Por un momento quiso reírse, pero antes de hacer algo como aquello, sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo a la velocidad de la luz, abrió la aplicación de cámara, y entonces tomó un par de fotos. Al final, admiró el cuadro en la galería de su celular, como había prometido que haría. Tenía una hipótesis de lo que había sucedido, y estaba decidido que era un hecho: Sakura había estado jugando con los niños todo el rato, quedándose encargada de cuidarlos cuando los demás tuvieron que salir y, en algún momento, decidieron montar unos cuantos futones en la sala de estar, mientras jugaban. Lo sabía porque ellos estaban rodeados de juguetes, así como coloridos cereales en forma de aros. En algún punto, uno de los dos niños se había quedado dormido y, podía apostar, había sido el menor de ellos. Después, Madara habría comenzado a cabecear, y la única forma de convencerlo de dormir un poco era recostarse con él. Sakura había sido víctima de su propio trato, y su cabello rosado estaba ahora adornado por aquellos cereales, mientras que los dos niños se habían acurrucado cerca de ella, en distintas formas. Sakura se las había arreglado para abrazarlos a ambos, y cubrirse con la frazada, todo mientras seguía dormida. La idea de "serás una madre estupenda" llenó su cabeza, antes de que se corrigiera a sí mismo, pues ella ya lo había sido…

[…]

—… —no podía creerlo—. Sakura…

Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie, frente a su cama, para enfrentarse a la más cruda realidad de toda su vida: había sido reemplazado. Y, a decir verdad, él sabía que tarde o temprano uno de ellos sería expulsado del lecho matrimonial, pero siempre pensó que pasaría más tiempo para ese momento y, aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, él estaba casi seguro de que Sakura sería a quien echaran. Ahora, su muy decepcionado trasero tenía que ver aquél cuadro, una escena más encantadora de lo que hubiese esperado, generándose una serie de sentimientos encontrados en su interior… sí, la cama era grande, lo suficientemente amplia para los tres. Sí, estaba encantado de dormir junto a las dos mujeres de su vida. Sí, Sarada era una criatura bendita a la que jamás le quitaría nada, a menos de que fuera por su bien. Pero… Sarada estaba en medio de la cama, aferrada a su madre, jamás le prestaría esa atención a él en la cama, ni permitiría que su madre cambiara el lugar con ella, aunque, sabía, Sakura tampoco lo permitiría—para que ella no cayera de la cama—. Naruto y los demás le habían hablado sobre eso. Ese cuadro era a lo que ellos llamaban "el fin de la vida marital". Shikamaru había sido especialmente específico cuando dijo: una vez que un niño entra a la cama, uno de los padres sale, y buena suerte volviendo a estar ahí los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Rayos…

Aquella noche fue el comienzo de su vida con Sarada en medio de la cama, aferrada a su madre, sin prestarle más atención a él. Sasuke no podía recordar la última vez que intimaron sin tener que preocuparse por despertar a su pequeña hija, o porque ella los sorprendiera. Pero, admitía, ese cuadro era la cosa más adorable que podría ver, y estaba agradecido de encontrarlo cuando debía ir a la cama, cada noche.

[…]

El recuerdo le dejó con una sonrisa torpe en el rostro y, antes de darse cuenta, la foto terminó como su imagen de contacto. De ese modo, no cualquiera podría verlo, y esa imagen siempre le sacaría una sonrisa. Ningún mensaje o llamada de Sakura lograría provocarle un efecto adverso, lo que le hacía sentir un poco orgulloso de su decisión. Luego, los observó por un rato, y le tomó muy poco tomar la decisión de no molestarlos, guardando su móvil y saliendo de ahí. Se quedó en la cocina, apareciendo como un protector en cuanto alguien atravesó la puerta principal, convenciéndoles de no hacer ruido, y guiándoles al final a la escena del crimen. Convenció a Rin de no tomar fotos, y todos terminaron por trasladarse a la cocina, mientras que Sasuke subió a su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, ahora satisfecho de haber logrado que ellos siguieran durmiendo. Ya ahí, se dio a la tarea de ordenar un poco su habitación, y desenterrar los objetos que le llevaban a algún momento de su pasado, pues ya tenía tres años sin vivir ahí.

—Ino cree que estoy jugando contigo —la voz de Sakura le obligó a volverse, mientras él estaba en su escritorio, donde solía hacer sus tareas.

—Le dije que se olvidara de eso…

—Está bien —continuó, ella. Lentamente, Sakura bajó su mirada con duda, pero al final volvió a mirarlo a él—. De cualquier forma, creo que no es buena idea que siga quedándome en tu casa.

—Sakura —levantó su mano y, con un gesto suave, le indicó que se acercara.

—Sasuke —murmuró, lista para oponerse a su solicitud, pero al final terminó por hacerlo, y él se levantó conforme ella caminaba. Entonces, Sasuke recreó la escena de su infancia, cuando su hermano golpeaba su frente, imitándola ahora con Sakura, como en su vida anterior.

—Quédate —las dos manos de la pelirrosa subieron a su frente, cubriéndola mientras inflaba las mejillas, en un puchero a causa de su golpe.

—Eso no cambia nada…

—Prometimos que no pelearíamos más —él bajó su mirada, y luego buscó, en el pecho de Sakura, aquél relicario suyo. Estaba por encima de la ropa, así que no le importó tocarlo, a pesar de que éste descansara entre los dos arcos de sus senos.

—Oye —aquejó, alzando las manos y adquiriendo un rubor potente en sus mejillas.

—A veces me recuerdas tanto a mi esposa —se inclinó al frente, hasta que sus labios besaron la marca roja que había quedado tras su golpe—, que me es irresistible tratarte así.

—… Fíjate bien en donde estás tocando.

—En mi memoria, hay un sitio en tu nuca —ella dio un respingo—. Puedo ver tu piel blanca, que intentabas cubrir con tu cabello, a toda costa. Hubo un tiempo que lo dejaste crecer, casi como un mecanismo de defensa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es cierto —él retrocedió, y retiró su mano en el acto, para volver a sentarse. Luego, emitió un suspiro largo, que le hizo ver un poco más maduro—. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero siempre que quería molestarte, solo tenía que pasar mis dedos por tu nuca, o soplar sobre ella.

—¿Por qué, de repente, hablas de eso? —frunció el entrecejo un poco—. Es muy… inapropiado.

—Tu mirada se derretía cuando te hacía eso, daba la sensación de que ibas a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Siempre fuiste una llorica, al principio me parecía muy molesto, aunque después no resistía la idea de que lloraras. Pero, cuando me casé contigo… no me importó mucho ver esa expresión, mientras fuera porque yo la provocara.

—Siempre fuiste motivo de mis lágrimas.

—No es que estuvieras sufriendo, Sakura —ella hipó, avergonzada por sus palabras—. Siempre fuiste un poco inocente, cuando se trataba de nosotros. Siempre fuiste una niña, supongo.

—Ya era hora de que madurara, ¿no?

—A veces, cuando no te das cuenta, dejas que tus gestos naturales afloren —le miró hacia arriba, con una sonrisa tan llena de paz, que ella se permitió a sí misma un poco de sorpresa—. Tú luces, hablas, caminas, te mueves, y hueles como mi esposa.

—Sasuke, ya lo hablamos…

—Pero, cuando actúas como ella —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando actúas como Sakura Uchiha… entonces, no puedes decirme que no eres esa mujer.

—…

—Aunque pase una eternidad, nunca vamos a dejar de ser quienes fuimos en aquél entonces, es por eso que no dejaremos que nuestra hija sea un sueño frustrado —frente a él, estaba la caja que su padre le había entregado—. Te respeto más de lo que piensas, Sakura.

—Venga. Esto es difícil.

—Sí, lo es —alzó la vista al techo, y luego respiró profundo—. Si vas a irte, que sea a Norte América, y no a Tokio. Detesto la idea de que vayas a estar sola en estas fiestas.

—Tú no decides eso, Sasuke.

—Entonces, no estás desesperada por ver a tu novio, ni a tu padre —ella desvió la mirada—. Solo quieres alejarte de mí, tanto como puedas. Pero eso va a terminar mal, porque tenemos cosas que hacer juntos, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué tienen que ver Kabuto y mi padre en esto?

—No es sobre ellos, es sobre ti —su dedo índice y medio comenzaron un golpeteo sobre la mesa del escritorio, mientras él pensaba las cosas—. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Cada vez que te veo…

—Que, ¿cometiste un error? —una risa grave salió de Sasuke, breve e incrédula.

—Que eres preciosa —Sakura rodó sus ojos—. No sé en qué punto comencé a entenderlo, pero sabía que eras muy hermosa. Es cierto, Ino es guapa, mucho. Hinata es muy bella, también, aunque creo que su encanto es que linda —de repente, sus ojos negros escrutaron el rostro de Sakura, en un gesto que ella decidió un poco intimidante—. Pero tú… tú tienes los atributos de una princesa, tienes un atractivo inigualable.

—Ahora, ¿de qué se trata esto?

—Nunca tuve tiempo de prestarle atención al hecho de que eres muy hermosa —al final, volvió a sentarse normalmente, y encontrar con su mirada la caja—. Hay ocasiones en las que me robas el aliento, siempre fue así. Pero estaba muy ocupado, que lo ignoré por completo.

—Y, ¿cuál es tu punto?

—Quiero que esto sea normal —inmediatamente, Sakura alzó una ceja—. Es por eso que se supone que hice lo que hice: quería volver a verte, quería volver a enamorarte de mí, y enamorarme de ti en el proceso.

—¿Querías la experiencia de comedia romántica, Sasuke?

—Te quería a ti —le miró sinceramente, le sonrió, le extendió su mano, una vez más—. Deseaba poder volver a tocarte, escucharte reír. Nunca se me ocurrió que terminaríamos en una situación como esta, en un mundo en el que no sé qué debo hacer.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

—¿Cómo puedo lograr que me perdones? —un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo delgado, de pies a cabeza. Sasuke pudo ver en su rostro aquello que ella tanto se esforzaba por ocultar, cuando el dolor le hizo mostrar una mueca de la que no fue consciente.

—Es suficiente —su mano delicada tomó la de él, y ella caminó dos pasos o tres, hasta que su otra mano se sumergió en la cabellera negra de él.

—No quiero que lo hagas —los dedos de Sakura recorrieron su cuero cabelludo, mientras que él inclinaba la cabeza hacia el vientre de ella, recargando su frente sobre su estómago—. Por más que lo pienso, Sakura: no quiero que me perdones, porque no lo merezco. Sin embargo, no soy capaz de imaginar cómo podré estar en paz sin ti.

—Últimamente, tienes un gusto particular por ser un incomprendido depresivo. Eres más _emo_ que nunca, Sasuke —murmuró, recorriendo una vez más su cabeza con su mano, mientras miraba la forma en la que sus dedos se aferraban a los de ella—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Se abrió una puerta difícil de cerrar —la extremidad libre de Sasuke se convirtió, injustamente, en una cadena que atrapó las piernas de Sakura—. Quédate.

—Sasuke…

—"Kun" —ella sonrió, aprovechando que él no podía ver su rostro—. Quiero que me llames de esa forma, "Sasuke-kun". No suena a ti si no lo haces así.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Sakura…

—No puedo fingir eso —él suspiró—. No puedo recordar la forma en la que me molestabas, aunque sé que conoces mi secreto. No puedo sentir tus manos sobre mí, porque no estoy acostumbrada a eso. No puedo llamarte de una forma que ya no me es natural. No puedo considerarte mi esposo, si no nos conocemos lo suficiente.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—Nunca tuvimos una ceremonia —bufó, y él gruñó de forma infantil. Ella sonrió, una vez más, y volvió a acariciar su cabello—. No quieres que te perdone, pero estás pidiendo demasiado.

—Me casaré contigo —Sakura rodó los ojos, una vez más—. Voy a hacerte mi novia, te haré enamorarte tanto de mí que no podrás creerlo, que terminaras por recordar cada mínimo detalle de la historia que tuvimos antes.

—Oh, intentaste matarme…

—Eso no —apretó un poco sus dedos, pero no la lastimó. Ella hizo lo posible por no reír, pues ahora era él a quien estaban molestando—. Un día, voy a darte un anillo, y dirás que sí. Lo haré de una forma apropiada, para que podamos tener una ceremonia apropiada, para que no te quejes porque solo comencé a llamarte "mi esposa".

—Suena justo.

—Y tendremos a Sarada, de inmediato —él levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos verde jade de Sakura—. Y, después, vamos a tener más hijos. Y a todos voy a criarlos, junto contigo. No voy a dejar que ellos crezcan sin mí, Sakura. No te dejaré sola con ellos. Voy a ser un buen padre.

—Bien.

—No voy a defraudarte, ni a ti ni a ellos. Me las arreglaré para arreglar mis defectos, seré sincero con mis hijos, los protegeré.

—Lo sé.

—Así que quédate.

—Lo haré.

 **[Continuará…]**


	28. Chapter 28

¡Hola, encantos! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla ;D Hoy vengo a dejarles el nuevo capítulo, y me dispongo a escribir el siguiente. Pero, primero...

 **Floonox:** Lo es, lo es. Intento no salirme demasiado del personaje, pero bueno... es un vengador redimiéndose ya no de los pecados que cometió contra su pueblo, sino que de los que cometió contra su familia UuU

 **DULCECITO311:** Digamos que maduró un poco. Es decir, Sasuke es Sasuke y siempre lo será, pero aprende de sus errores. Está muy arrepentido por la forma en la que Sakura murió, así que intenta compensarlo siendo honesto. Al principio no fue nada fácil, pero se está acostumbrando a hablar con Sakura, mientras que ella se ha vuelto un poco más reservada con él. Sin embargo, está dispuesta a solucionar sus diferencias. Es casi un matrimonio reconciliándose, tarde o temprano van a tener que ir a terapia (?)

 **JanelleProudmoore:** Staaaaaaaaaaaap, me harás sonrojar. En realidad, me alegra muchísimo saber que estoy logrando eso en ti, es algo muy valioso que no creo que podría lograr con ninguna otra pareja. Es decir, he "estudiado" a estos dos por unos 10 años, y los adoro. Entonces, no sé, ya están grandes, me dan nostalgia, pero ni ellos ni yo tenemos 16 años desde hace rato, y me pareció que era momento de evolucionarlos, junto a mi escritura. Estoy contentísima de que estés disfrutando la historia a un nivel personal, y espero que siga siendo así mientras continúa la historia. Voy a admitir que no sé cuán lejos vaya a llegar, pero por lo que tengo en mente, todavía hay un par de cosas importantes que lograr con este par antes de que puedan estar juntos ~

Y a ustedes, queridos invitados y usuarios, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Les dejo el capítulo a continuación, con la esperanza de que lo disfruten muchísimo ;D

* * *

—Ah, ah…

Ella conocía, a la perfección, esa sensación. Sakura Haruno ya había corrido con desesperación hacia el hombre de cabellera oscura, por el objeto de detenerlo, aunque también de protegerlo. Él no había sido el único, pues en su sueño, ella era consciente de que esa costumbre también incluía a Naruto, como el objeto de su terror. Así que, Sakura corría, con la sensación de que todo sucedía en cámara lenta, y con la dificultad que le ocasionaban las prendas pesadas y abundantes que vestía. Él estaba dándole la espalda a ella y, de alguna forma, ella sabía que estaba en peligro. No podía detener su cuerpo. No quería hacerlo. Necesitaba, en cuerpo y alma, alcanzarlo, motivo por el cual sus manos se aferraron a las telas elegantes que la vestían, empuñando y levantando la falda de su kimono que tanto le estorbaba. Su cuerpo estaba frío, en la pena. Si tan solo pudiera llegar a tiempo… si pudiera detener esa atrocidad.

—Ah ~

Emitió un jadeo, que era de alivio sincero, y no pudo verle el rostro de inmediato. Su rostro terminó hundido en el pecho fuerte de ese hombro, mostrando un repentino aletargamiento, mientras sus manos delicadas ahora se sostenían de la ropa de él. Si Sakura no hubiese aferrado a ese hombre, él la habría esquivado su intento de protección, y todo terminaría como ella no deseaba que sucediera. De cualquier forma, había logrado sentir calor al fin, invadiéndola desde su pecho, pero ahora tenía sueño. Le pareció que la vista se le confundía, así que alzó la mirada, para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien. Se encontró, entonces, dos ojos rojos abiertos a más no poder, alarmados y sorprendidos, así que sonrió. Ella había cumplido con su misión. Lo había alcanzado antes que la flecha, no importándole demasiado que esta atravesara su pecho, pues podía tenerlo entre sus manos, una vez más. Lo revisó, velozmente, aunque se sentía mareada. Le pareció que caía sobre él, pero sus manos fuertes la sostuvieron, y terminaron de esa forma, mirándose el uno al otro al rostro. Ella estaba segura de que él le hablaba, pero no escuchaba muy bien.

—[…] Hi… Hime —la llamaba a ella, y lo sabía—. ¡Sa… […] me! —sin embargo, no podía prestarle demasiada atención, su sentido del oído iba y venía—. ¡Saku…! —y seguía igual, hasta que él sacudió su cuerpo, tomándola por los hombros—. ¡HIME!

—Ah —una sonrisa, repleta de alegría, se formó en su rostro—. Mi querido, querido […] —no pudo escucharse a sí misma—. Me alegra que estés bien…

—Tu kimono —empezó él, alterado—. Hime… tu kimono está manchado. ¿Qué estuviste comiendo para mancharlo así? —estaba claro, que no se prestaba a la realidad, en ese momento—. Te llevaré de regreso, donde podrás vestirte con otro de tus atuendos. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estuviste metida? Tienes una… rama —su mano temblorosa se aproximó a la flecha, y ella se rio bajo.

—Voy a encontrarte de nuevo —aseguró, para acariciar su mejilla—. Solo quiero un último beso… así, no importa donde estés. Prometo que te encontraré, con un beso…

 **Capítulo Veintiocho: Los Fantasmas de los Días Pasados**

—Tuve un sueño extraño —el día siguiente, Sakura se reunió con Karin, Sasuke e Itachi, en casa de la familia de la pelirroja. Ellos le prestaron especial atención, ahora que cada quién tenía su bebida caliente, pues les intrigaba que ella pidiera su tiempo.

—Con "sueño extraño", ¿te refieres a un episodio? —preguntó, Karin, mientras encontraba un espacio en su habitación, junto a ellos.

—No estoy segura de que haya sido un episodio.

—Sin embargo, crees que está relacionado con todo nuestro "predicamento" —argumentó, Itachi, mientras sostenía su taza de café—. No nos habrías traído, de lo contrario.

—Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? —suspiró—. Parecía ser algo mucho más antiguo que nuestra época… no estoy segura, definitivamente era un estilo de Japón tradicional, pero debió haber sido en nuestro mundo anterior, sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Estás hablando de algo previo a nuestra época en la vida anterior? —preguntó, Sasuke. De esa forma, ella lo miró y, con semblante duro, asintió.

—¿Qué significa eso? —soltó, Karin, de repente.

—No estoy segura —suspiró—. Es decir, se supone que Sasuke empezó con todo esto, ¿no? No tendría sentido que yo tenga episodios sobre algo que sucedió antes de eso.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas? —invitó, Sasuke.

—Bueno, solo sé que estaba yo, y corría hacia ti para protegerte de una flecha —le explicó, hasta encogerse de hombros—. El indicio que tengo para decir que fue en ese mundo, es que en tus ojos estaba el sharingan.

—¿En los dos? —con una ceja levantada, habló Karin.

—Sí, ambos ojos —suspiró—. Estaba muy oscuro, ¿sí? Y no estaba del todo claro, así que no puedo decir mucho al respecto. En mi sueño, yo alcancé a proteger a Sasuke de la flecha, así que estaba muriendo en sus brazos —se encogió de hombros—. Además, no podía escuchar del todo, así que perdí muchas cosas. Lo que sí recuerdo, es que dijo "hime", en varias ocasiones.

—Hime, como… ¿princesa? —murmuró, Sasuke.

—Esa fue exactamente la sensación que me dio —continuó, la pelirrosa—. El sonido iba y venía, pero estoy segura de que decías mi nombre, junto a esa palabra.

—La otra noche, te dije que eras como una princesa —le recordó, entonces, el menor de los Uchiha.

—En ese caso, quizá solo fue un sueño, Sakura —argumentó, Itachi. Los tres jóvenes lo miraron con atención, y él continuó—. Se cree que los sueños están asociados con la memoria, pero también con lo que sucede en nuestro entorno.

—Aunque digas eso, la mayoría de los recuerdos se Sakura se presentan en sueños —respondió, Karin—. Sabemos que ella no recuerda de la misma forma que nosotros.

—Sin embargo, no toda su vida ha soñado con esos recuerdos, ¿cierto? —concretó, Sasuke.

—Así es. Tomando eso en cuenta, junto al hecho de que eso nunca pasó en su vida anterior, me parece que es posible que estés mezclando varias ideas que tu cerebro encuentra interesantes: estas en un lugar tradicional y te llaman princesa —retomó, Itachi—. Eso significa que no necesariamente estás teniendo episodios. Pudo haber sido un simple sueño, ¿no te parece?

—Puede ser —concordó, Sakura—. Sin embargo, no es algo que quiera dejar suelto, como si no importara lo que sucede. No podemos darnos ese lujo, ahora.

—¿Tuviste algún indicio tan importante? —preguntó, el mayor.

—A decir verdad, puedo recordar cómo es la sensación de morir, según mi vida anterior, y fue lo mismo que sentí en mi sueño —explicó, la pelirrosa—. También, una flecha atravesó mi pecho. Yo sé cómo se siente una herida como esa, en distintas partes del cuerpo… Fue tan real, que no parecía un sueño. Era la sensación de un recuerdo. Lo mismo que pasa cada vez que tengo un episodio.

—Si lo pones así —suspiró, Itachi. Entonces, Sasuke sacó su teléfono móvil de inmediato, para tocar la pantalla velozmente, lo que captó la atención de su hermano—. ¿Este es el momento de textear?

—Voy a contactar a Jiraiya —contestó, Sasuke—. Si alguien puede tener una idea de lo que sucede, por más remota que sea, ese alguien es ese sabio. Y si él no puede responder a mis preguntas, entonces haré lo que venimos a hacer.

—Juraba que veníamos de vacaciones —comentó, Karin.

—Van a reunir a los sabios —respondió, entonces, el mayor. Al notar eso, Sakura se levantó, hasta sentarse junto a Sasuke, tomando también su móvil.

Karin e Itachi presenciarían, entonces, algo que no les dirían a ellos jamás. Los dos estaban sentados, casi chocando sus hombros, recargados en la cama de Karin. Tenían sus rostros jóvenes llenos de una energía de la que no gozaban desde que se encontraron, y estaban negociando cómo iban a proceder con su reunión. Sasuke habló con una parsimonia que parecía un tributo fiel a su actitud del pasado, mientras que Sakura sonreía triunfante al asegurar que conseguirían que los tres sabios no se mataran entre sí en aquella reunión, levantando su pulgar alegremente antes de comenzar a textear a Orochimaru, robándole una sonrisa sutil al muchacho. Era como verlos, de nuevo, después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Karin hizo su mejor esfuerzo por suprimir la nostalgia que la abatía, e Itachi se sintió un poco feliz al descubrir que así se veían antes, entendiendo que esa era la forma en la que querían recordarlos. Su hermano no era el mismo, gracias a ella. Ambos podían relajarse, uno junto al otro, porque es lo que les era natural. Eso era justo lo que habían estado buscando desde octubre, y la pobre chica no sabía que lo estaban logrando. Era lo mejor, decidió Itachi. En el momento en el que Sakura se diera cuenta, ella se apartaría de él, una vez más.

—Bien —empezó, Sakura, al cabo de unos largos minutos. Después, se volvió hacia Sasuke para sonreír—. La serpiente tomará un tren a media noche para llegar aquí poco después del amanecer, así que mañana mismo podemos zanjar este asunto —decidió.

—¿Está libre? —Itachi alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—No me imagino a Orochimaru con seres queridos alrededor —comentó, entonces, una muy cruel Karin, ante lo que Sakura sonrió con diversión—. Aunque, me sorprende un poco que aceptara.

—Su interés por este tema es más grande de lo que nos imaginamos —contestó, Sasuke—. Por otro lado, no estoy seguro de que logre conseguir que Jiraiya lleve a Tsunade, mañana. Convencer a la Quinta parece una tarea complicada.

—Entonces hagamos una fiesta —los tres en la habitación levantaron su mirada hacia Sakura, un poco confundidos—. Ella podrá traer a su esposo, también. Todos los que recordamos estaremos juntos, pero debemos asegurarnos de que nadie más se incluya. Mi maestra aceptará con los términos correctos, la conozco. Solo… evitemos decir que Orochimaru viene.

—¿Crees que Tsunade se negará si él va? —preguntó, entonces, Itachi.

—Creemos que Jiraiya lo hará —contestó, Sasuke, en lugar de Sakura—. La última vez que ellos se vieron fue en conflicto, a diferencia de Tsunade.

—En cuanto a la fiesta —interrumpió, entonces, Karin—. Parece muy complicado encontrar un lugar en el que no haya personas que no sepan… tú sabes. No podría ser en una de nuestras casas, y me preocupa eso de "los términos correctos".

—Alcohol —contestó, la pareja, al unísono.

—La solución está en Orochimaru —agregó, entonces, Sasuke—. Le rentaremos una habitación lo suficientemente grande, donde todos podamos estar sin sentirnos apretados. Tendría que ser en la ciudad, pero ya que estamos en fiestas…

—Una habitación grande en una posada del pueblo bastará —aseguró, Sakura.

—Ustedes lo tienen todo resuelto —admiró, Itachi—. No pareciera que son los mismos que corrían como gallinas sin cabeza hace un mes.

—Estamos aprendiendo a lidiar con esta vida —dijo, su hermano—. No queremos arriesgarnos a actuar sin saber lo que sucederá, pero tenemos que seguir avanzando. Tú eres el único que lo ha hecho, una vez despierto.

—No es que ustedes se hayan mantenido quietos —él alzó una ceja, no entendiéndolo.

—Tú buscaste al amor de tu vida —le corrigió, la pelirrosa—. Nosotros estamos tan desesperados por saber si veremos a nuestra hija, que hemos descuidado el resto de los aspectos importantes de la vida. El trabajo no tiene importancia, mientras no sepamos que tendremos a Sarada.

—Incluso Karin —complementó, Sasuke—. Está tan ocupada ayudándonos, que no está pensando en sí misma. Queremos que eso pare.

—¿" _Queremos_ "? —la aludida alzó una ceja.

—Estamos absorbiendo tu tiempo —siguió—. No solo lo decimos por ti, sino que por nosotros… estamos pensando en nuestra hija, todo el tiempo. No hay un instante de nuestra existencia que no queramos verla, pero somos sus padres. No tiene que ser igual para ti.

—Ustedes saben que Sarada es importante para mí —antepuso, Karin.

—Y te estamos agradecidos, pero nosotros continuaremos con nuestras vidas —Karin dio un respingo al escuchar a Sakura—. Vamos a recuperarla, Karin.

—Estamos decididos —concluyó, Sasuke—. Vamos a recuperar a Sarada, cueste lo que cueste, así que pueden relajarse —por supuesto, la mirada de Sasuke era suficiente para que se comprendiera que eso no era lo mismo que estar de nuevo con Sakura.

—Seguiremos con nuestras carreras —dijo, Sakura—. Nos divertiremos con nuestros amigos… lo haremos todo, al mismo tiempo. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Estaremos bien. Todos.

[…]

—Sakura —la voz de Karin mostró un poco de sorpresa, mientras la pelirrosa andaba lentamente por el pasillo—. Vaya, pensé que esperarías un día más antes de empezar a caminar —aseguró, mientras la alcanzaba, para ofrecerle su apoyo.

—No podría seguir en esa cama —se quejó, Sakura—. Muchas madres pueden andar en cuanto dan a luz a sus hijos, solo seguía en cama por Sasuke-kun.

—Es bueno que quiera cuidarte, ¿sabes? —le sonrió, antes de recordar que llevaba consigo unas cosas—. Preparé una fórmula especial para Sarada. También unas vitaminas para ti, aunque espero que no quieran irse de inmediato.

—No podemos llevar a una recién nacida al exterior tan pronto —dijo, ella—. Como sea, creo que le seguiré dando pecho, por un tiempo.

—¿En serio? —la pelirroja abrió los ojos—. Es decir, lo preparé por adelantado, pues espero que se queden por algunas semanas, mientras se acostumbran a ser padres, y eso. Pero, para serte sincera, nunca pensé que serías ese tipo de madre.

—Solo la alimentaré mientras la leche materna sea nutritiva —le sonrió—. Ah, estamos por llegar, así que ve con cuidado… no quiero que Sasuke-kun nos escuche.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Ayer fingí estar dormida mientras él cuidaba de Sarada —le contó, en murmullos—. Sentí que me volvía a enamorar de él, mil veces.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Shh~ Solo ven a ver —insistió, tomándola por la muñeca para arrastrarla a la puerta, en un paso sumamente sigiloso.

Sasuke se había mantenido de pie, junto a la cuna, desde hace un rato. Con la puerta entre abierta y su falta de atención hacia la misma, era fácil verlo con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos se concentraban en la pequeña criatura, con los ojos abiertos y confundidos, como si estuviera aturdida. Sakura lo había atrapado usando su sharingan el día anterior, como si tomara fotos mentales con ese simple gesto, y ahora la observaba sin cansancio, aunque ella solo se removía un poco con sus manitas envueltas en guantes circulares. Él suponía que sus dedos estaban empuñados, y aunque se resistía a hacerlo, de vez en cuando movía su mano en señal de que iba a tocarla, aunque al final no lo hacía, por algún motivo. Sakura imaginaba que él temía molestarla, pues estaba increíblemente tranquila para ser tan pequeña y estar despierta. También pensaba que él no se acostumbraba a aceptar que ella no era frágil como parecía. Entonces, un estornudo diminuto—más parecido al ruido de un ratón que al de un ser humano— hizo que las dos dieran un respingo, conteniendo sus respiraciones para no emitir un gritito de emoción, especialmente cuando una sonrisa preciosa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro, en una reacción paternal llena de amor. Ellas no pudieron ver, entonces, que el rostro de Sarada entró en pánico ante algo desconocido para su muy nuevo ser, y empezó a sacudir sus manos en el esfuerzo de apretar más sus deditos, mientras que un puchero berrinchudo le adornaba el rostro, apretando con fuerza los labios y el entrecejo. Sasuke encontró aquello especialmente encantador, pues le recordó un poco al gesto de Sakura, y ahora no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos índice y medio hasta el entrecejo que se fruncía con fuerza, mientras todas las extremidades de la diminuta nena se sacudían en un temblor lleno de desesperación, como una bomba de tiempo. Claro, el gesto del Uchiha era para hacerle un mimo, pero solo logró que ella estallara en llanto, convirtiendo su sonrisa de amor en una más bien nerviosa. Aprovechó que su mano ya estaba dentro de la cuna, e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarla con su único brazo, pero no era sencillo, pues ella era una masa sin equilibrio ni fuerza en su cuello. Por fortuna, lo logró antes de que el instinto maternal de Karin y Sakura las arrastrara al interior.

—Lo siento —dijo, pegándola a su pecho mientras le sostenía por la espalda con su brazo, aunque le parecía que ella comenzaría a golpear su pecho con sus puños, pero eso no era posible—. Mamá volverá en un momento, Sarada. Aguanta con papá, ¿quieres?

—Creo que ese es mi llamado —susurró, la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, fue Karin quien la sostuvo, haciéndole gesto de que no debía hacer ruido.

—Tranquila —dijo él, comenzando a mecerse—. No tienes motivos para llorar. Sé que te asustaste, pero no debes temerle a nada —lo que había comenzado con ruidosos gritos, parecía disminuir poco a poco su volumen—. Yo me aseguraré de que el mundo sea un lugar seguro, por ti y por mamá.

—Oh, ¡las hormonas! —el rostro de la pelirrosa enrojecía, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

[…]

—Estaba recordando —después de un rato, Itachi se fue a ver a su novia, y Karin bajó a preparar algo de comer, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura a solas, a modo de que ella comenzó a hablar—, los días que siguieron a cuando Sarada nació.

—¿Un sueño lúcido?

—Puedo recordar cosas, Sasuke —ella rodó los ojos—. No todo viene en sueños, ¿sabes? Solo unos cuantos episodios que me generan… impacto.

—Sé que puedes —aseguró él—. Aunque, me sigue intrigando que no recuerdes cosas nuestras.

—Ah, ¿no te lo dije? —ella desvió la mirada—. Recordé algunas cosas… aunque esos sí vinieron a mí como episodios, en sueños —al escuchar aquello, Sasuke la miró de inmediato, con una expresión que exigía saber más—. No te emociones, tampoco.

—¿Qué recordaste?

—Hay muchas cosas que recuerdo —se encogió de hombros—. Recuerdo haber dado a luz a Sarada, recuerdo fingir que dormía para escuchar las cosas que le decías a nuestra hija, cosas que no solías compartir conmigo a menudo.

—Era un idiota.

—Lo sigues siendo —se rio, para entonces suspirar—. Queremos fingir que eso no sucedió, le dimos un pésimo pretexto, pero es cierto que dejé que me besaras en la noche de navidad.

—Me lo pediste —ella desvió su mirada, enrojecida y avergonzada—, y yo no iba a negarme a algo que he deseado desde que te perdí —él se asomó al frente, buscando su rostro—. Fingimos que era algo sin importancia, porque es lo que quieres, Sakura. Para mí, sigues siendo mi esposa.

—Es algo sin importancia —murmuró ella, para entonces suspirar—. Nos besamos en la fiesta de navidad, pero no tiene valor. Lo único bueno que podría haber salido de eso es que pude recordar otras cosas —se encogió de hombros—. Como un beso, en una posada, con los fuegos artificiales de un festival…

—Tú quieres restarle importancia, pero yo me reencontré con mi mujer esa noche —él miró hacia la mesa de la habitación—. ¿Es tan malo que quiera seguir haciéndolo?

—Sabes que no puedo —ella bajó la mirada, y él volteó su rostro para que no pudiera ver la mueca de frustración en él—. Escucha: yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto, ¿sí? Pero fue solo un beso, así que no lo hagamos más grande de lo que fue, ¿quieres?

—Nuestra plática de ayer, ¿no significó nada?

—Estaba hablando en serio —entonces, ambos se miraron a los ojos—. Vas a hacer que me enamore de ti, hasta que sea tu novia. Me vas a proponer matrimonio, como una persona normal. Vamos a casarnos, y tendremos más de un hijo, pero nuestro primer bebé será Sarada. Y, lo más importante…

—No voy a dejarte sola en esta ocasión —él buscó la mano de Sakura con la suya.

—Pasos pequeños —advirtió, la pelirrosa—. Debes ir paso a paso. Te estoy diciendo que vamos a tener una oportunidad, pero no quieras saltarte escalones, Uchiha.

—Dios, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Hay un hombre que me ama —aquejó, ella—. Yo quiero a Kabuto, también. No pienses que él es insignificante para mí, porque no es así. Así que no intentes adelantarte, aunque vayamos a hacer lo necesario por recuperar a Sarada.

—Solo… intento estar seguro de que no se trata solo de recuperar a Sarada —se llevó una mano a su rostro, exasperado—. Quiero creer que hay más que eso.

—Kabuto se merece más —respondió, para mirar hacia la puerta—. No puedo estar libre para que intentes convencerme de amarte, hasta que haya hablado con él. Y eso es algo difícil de hacer, ahora que está en Norte América.

—¿Vas a terminar con él por teléfono? —frunció el entrecejo, pero ella no respondió—. Sakura, no estarás planeando ir a buscarlo, o esperar a que vuelva.

—No estás siendo muy persuasivo con este asunto que crees tan romántico: eso de lograr que me enamore de ti, Sasuke —gruñó, ella—. Ni siquiera estoy completamente convencida de terminar con él, ¿de acuerdo? Es mi novio, está con mi padre, lo quiero. No es un cero a la izquierda.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No sé ni porqué me molesto —aquejó, ella. Luego, se puso de pie—. Es ilógico que espere que tú entiendas mis decisiones.

—¿Se supone que me quede aquí, sentado? —la miró, frustrado—. ¿Cuántas veces necesitas escucharlo, Sakura? ¿En qué forma debo decirlo? Para que puedas creerme —ahí iban, una vez más, a la discusión—. Te amo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—No eres muy bueno motivando —susurró, para entonces emitir un suspiro—. Actúas como un niño cuando no obtienes lo que quieres.

—Sakura…

—Conoces bien mis términos —lo interrumpió—, así que puedes parar ahora y evitarnos una pelea innecesaria, a ambos. No tengo intenciones de repetirme para ti —se acomodó el cabello, dejándole en silencio, y se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta—. Iré a ayudar a Karin.

Sasuke se quedó en su sitio, sin poder oponerse a lo que Sakura había dicho. La miró desaparecer, mientras apretaba su mandíbula en respuesta a sus emociones. El rechazo no era algo a lo que hubiese estado acostumbrado, nunca. Sakura, que siempre había estado detrás de él, ahora estaba dándole la espalda, escogiendo a otro hombre, dudando si él debía formar un papel fundamental en su vida y, no iba a engañarse, tenía todo el derecho, así como toda la razón.

[…]

 _—¡Sasuke-kun!_

En las semanas que habían pasado desde que Sakura se unió a su viaje, él era perfectamente consciente de que ella era cautelosa. Estaba tan preocupada—por no decir "traumatizada"— a causa de los abandonos de su parte, parecidos más una costumbre incómoda que a un mal necesario, lo que la arrastraba a actuar de forma que no parecía ella misma. Claro, él la conocía lo suficiente como para entender que ella estaba desesperada por su atención, pero tampoco era que él fuera a dársela fácilmente. Por otra parte, estaba muy sorprendido al verla seguir de cerca sus pasos, asegurándose de serle útil y no ponerse en situaciones peligrosas. Hasta cierto punto, él comenzaba a pensar que ella podía estar sobre-exigiéndose, así que hacía algunas paradas muy oportunas cuando le parecía que ella estaba cansada. Había sido un comienzo de convivencia más complicado para él que para ella, pues no era tan fácil ocultar cuán agradecido estaba por su compañía, o cuánto le alegraba mirarla a primera hora por la mañana. Eran los pequeños placeres que él consideraba culposos, esos que no deseaba admitir ante nadie, mucho menos ella.

—Sasuke-kun —la mano de Sakura se había lanzado sobre la de él, en un fallido intento de tomarla, con el pretexto de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, ella se había equivocado de lado…

—¿Hn? —él se detuvo tras descubrir su ropa sostenida por sus dedos, volviéndose sobre su eje, tan solo para encontrarse un rostro que ocultaba una decepción enorme.

—Yo —oh, estaba tan avergonzada, tanto que ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos—, vi una tienda que me interesa, así que quiero parar por un momento —soltó las telas, ganándose solo un entrecejo fruncido por sus palabras—. Pero, si es mucho problema…

—No estoy en un viaje turístico, Sakura —ella desvió la mirada, afligida al saber que la medicina había sido peor que la enfermedad—. Si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo.

Sasuke no se caracterizaba por tener el mejor de los humores, o por ser el dueño de una amplia paciencia. Era, en realidad, todo lo contrario. Pero, por delante de todo, **era un** **idiota**. Él, que sabía bien cuánto ella lo amaba, fingía que su mundo no estaba de cabeza a causa de la pelirrosa. Lo hacía tanto y tan bien, que en ocasiones se le iba la mano, lo que terminaba ocasionando que ella pusiera en duda su decisión de acompañarlo. Se le dificultaba, además, valorarla, pues estaba muy ocupado actuando, ya que su orgullo podía más que sus emociones. Empujaría a Sakura a un metro de distancia con tal de convencerla de que él no estaba loco por ella, pero continuaría protegiéndola sin cesar, mientras ella siguiera su camino tras él, sin decir media palabra siquiera, no después de la forma cruel en la que él le respondió. A veces, como era este el caso, él se daba cuenta de que no era un buen hombre, se arrepentía de la forma en la que la había tratado, pero no encontraba una forma apropiada de disculparse. Así, terminaban andando en silencio, un poco absortos en los pensamientos de culpa de cada uno, hasta que algo sucediera para interrumpir sus insignificancias existenciales. Algo como, quizá, un ataque ninja que él no había previsto.

Era común que fuera atacado, motivo por el que él no siempre estaba de acuerdo con tener la compañía de Sakura. Estaba preparado para proteger a la pelirrosa, pues a veces olvidaba que ella era una kunoichi habilidosa, que podía cuidarse sola, hasta que ella se lo recordaba. Su convivencia fría cambió drásticamente mientras los dos se dirigían el uno al otro, comunicando lo que descubrían del enemigo: un grupo de tres enmascarados. Sakura le dijo a Sasuke que tenían a un ninja médico en su grupo, además de un especialista en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, así como uno a distancia. Ellos usaban venenos potentes en sus armas, así que debían ser cuidadosos de no ser heridos, y atacar al médico. Sasuke cedió esa importante tarea ante los muy seguros ojos verdes que se lo pidieron, encargándose con espada en mano de los otros dos. Después de un par de minutos, un temblor hizo que todos comprendieran que ella había cumplido su misión, y mientras uno de los combatientes volvía para brindarle apoyo a su camarada, aquél que peleaba a distancia aprovechó la conmoción para atacar al pelinegro, haciéndole una herida en el antebrazo.

—Llamaré a Aoda —decidió, pero la mano de Sakura se apresuró a detenerlo de morder su propio dedo, apartándolo del alcance de su boca.

—El veneno —le recordó, rápido—. Tenemos a sus compañeros, el otro puede esperar, Sasuke-kun.

—Es solo un rasguño, Aoda podrá atraparlo y…

—Solo son mercenarios, así que volverá solo o desaparecerá —insistió, ella. Y, aunque él intentó apartar su mano, el fuerte agarre de Sakura le consternó—. No sé cuánto te contaminaste.

—Ya, entendí —se quejó.

Inmediatamente, Sakura tomó cartas en el asunto, obligándole a sentarse, así que él se quedó tranquilo mientras la pelirrosa trabajaba, notando que ella había traído arrastrando a dos de tres enemigos, amarrados y fuera de combate. Admiró, en silencio, que ella era lo suficientemente buena para haberlos traído así, aunque su atención se volvió a ella no cuando escuchó que rasgaba la manga que cubría su antebrazo, sino que sus labios tocaban su piel. Se crispó completamente ante la sensación de aquellos músculos presionándose, y después una succión por la boca tibia de la joven, que encontró especialmente perturbadora. Ella ni siquiera le prestó atención a la reacción del pelinegro, ocupada en escupir los fluidos que aspiraba con su boca, pero que no se atrevía a degustar o tragar. Sakura repitió sus actos, mientras él hacía un esfuerzo por fingir demencia, desviando completamente su rostro en un intento de que sus mejillas no enrojecieran, pues estaba más alterado de lo que debía, por algo insignificante. Después de un rato, Sakura tomó una solución de su equipaje, la que vertió en la herida antes de vendarla alegremente.

—No se compara al veneno de Sasori —garantizó tras terminar el vendaje, buscando ahora la botella de agua que llevaba consigo, y hablando de una forma un poco inusual—. De cualquier forma, la solución podría no bastar, así que voy a revisar el veneno.

—Sakura.

Ella estaba lista para responder, pero eso no fue necesario. La mano de Sasuke subió hasta su rostro, aunque lo esquivó por completo, como un juego cruel, hasta alcanzar la nuca de Sakura. Él apretó sus dedos ahí, para entonces atraerla hasta su propio rostro y hacerla perderse en el amor. Claro, él no se atrevió a besar sus labios, aunque estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo. En lugar de eso, Sasuke inclinó su rostro hacia un costado, usando su lengua para limpiar un rastro de sangre, a un centímetro o dos de la comisura de la boca dulce que ansiaba probar. Sakura Haruno se quedó estática, como si estuviera atemorizada, mientras sentía la humedad de aquél órgano contra su piel, y evitaba no desmayarse en su propia emoción. Después, él se alejaría de su rostro, para pasar el dedo pulgar sobre la mancha que había vuelto a humectar, borrándola antes de recargarse en el árbol detrás de él, como si lo que acababa de hacer hubiese sido inofensivo. Sakura estuvo próxima al colapso cuando su rostro se enrojeció completamente, pero su instinto profesional la regresó a la vida, dando un respingo al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó, alterada, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas. Él no comprendió del todo lo que le sucedía ahora, pues estaba como loca, tirando sus pertenencias sobre el suelo, para buscar con más atención—. ¡Lamiste tu sangre envenenada, **idiota**! —aquello los devolvería al último pueblo, donde Sakura atendería a Sasuke por casi dos días.

 **[Continuará…]**


	29. Chapter 29

Hola! Disculpen mucho mi desastrosa ausencia, pero los exámenes son un reto, aquí y en China, ¿no? Y como los tengo una vez al mes, espero puedan entender que me desaparezca a causa de ellos xD ¡Como sea! También le costó mucho decidir cómo iba a hacer este nuevo capítulo, aunque tenía nociones de la información que debía contener. Tuvimos una dosis de fangirlismo y drama anteriormente, así que llegó el momento de regresar a la información valiosa. Esta parte del FanFic se ha llevado muchos capítulos, ¿no? Nos quedaremos un par más en las fiestas, así que no impacienten, muy pronto volverán a Tokyo ;D

 **DULCECITO311:** Este nuevo capítulo lleva algunas aclaraciones de lo que sucede con ambos, aunque no del todo. Estoy decidiendo en qué momento debo revelar los secretos de su historia, pero no es tan fácil hahahaha debo moldear la historia para ello, y no quiero que sea demasiado dramático, ¿sabes? Es terribleeeee!

 **Xiaochypatia:** ¡Dichosos los ojos! Yo te hacía por allá por el Himalaya, donde los fanfics no son nada (?) Okno. Me alegro mucho de que estés con nosotros de nuevo, y que te guste el camino que está tomando el fanfic. Quiero darme más tiempo para escribirlo y poder adelantar, pero como dices, la uni absorbe mucho tiempo, ¿no?

En fin. Quiero que sepan que este iba a ser un fanfic de máximo 20 capítulos, y ya tenemos casi treinta. Es posible que me vaya hasta los 50, siendo este el segundo fanfic tan largo que he escrito! Todavía tengo puntos importantes que abordar, así que deseo que me acompañen hasta el final de los mismos. Sin robarles más tiempo, les dejo el capítulo 29 ;D

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha bajó al primer piso, usando su pijama, a las 05:37 a.m., aunque estaba más dormido que despierto. Un bostezo largo se le escapó mientras andaba, se rascó la cabeza, y entró a la cocina para descubrir que alguien se había levantado mucho antes que él: Itachi estaba de pie, frente a la cafetera, esperando al pitido que anunciaría que su bebida estaba lista. Aquél encuentro hizo que ambos se miraran el uno al otro, sin mover un pelo, por al menos quince segundos. Después de eso, y como si nada hubiese pasado, Sasuke retomó su camino hacia el refrigerador, de donde sacó una jarra con agua fresca que poco después depositó en un vaso. Volvió a colocar la jarra en su sitio, bebió su agua, y luego buscó una taza, decidido a tomar café con su hermano. Los dos se quedaron como idos, a la espera de que el café estuviera listo, hasta que el sonido hizo que ambos sirvieran un poco en su propia taza. Itachi le dio un sorbo, aunque estaba muy caliente, y aquello pareció devolverle la vida en el mismo instante. Sasuke no iba a quemarse la boca solo por la urgencia de despertar, así que se quedó mirando el líquido oscuro, soplando un poco.

—Así que —la voz del mayor rompió el silencio. Sasuke lo miró, aun un poco inconsciente, pero Itachi tenía los ojos en su café—, Sakura es una princesa, ¿eh?

—Ugh —un respingo y un sonrojo fueron más efectivos para despertar a Sasuke.

—Cuéntame más, Sasuke —estaba claro que la sonrisa de Itachi era potenciada por una burla, a lo que su hermano le gruñó—. ¿Quién diría que eras así de loco enamorado? Pero, ¿decirle "princesa" a tu novia? Venga, Sasuke…

—Ya cállate.

—Solo tengo curiosidad —afirmó, entre risas, el mayor—. ¿Vas a presentarla como tu princesa a todo el mundo de ahora en adelante?

—Le dije que era hermosa, ¿sí? —su humor se había alterado, y era notable—. Como una princesa… no tiene nada de malo, ¿me oyes? Ella en verdad es preciosa. Y, para empezar, Sakura es mi esposa, no mi novia, ¿te queda claro?

—En tus seños —canturreó, su hermano.

—Oye…

—Como sea —no le dejó siquiera empezar—, ¿eres consciente de que lo de hoy es serio? No sé cómo planean hacer que funcione.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

—La estructura de ese grupo parece más fundamentada en el hecho de que fueron personas importantes en la vida anterior —explicó, entonces, Itachi—. Su poder no tiene relevancia alguna ahora, Sasuke. Creo que, más bien, es una reunión de "despertados".

—Tienes razón —se encogió de hombros—. Pero, ellos tienen más tiempo despiertos que cualquiera de nosotros, Itachi.

—No hables por Orochimaru.

—Su habilidad para obtener información es tan competente como entonces —suspiró—. Aunque quise verlo muerto, aprecio su habilidad.

—Todos queríamos verlo muerto.

—Eso es cierto. Y es lo que me preocupa de hoy… si esos tres intentan matarse, no sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

 **Capítulo Veintinueve: Tríadas**

—Sasuke-kun —el tono de voz de Sakura parecía exasperado, mientras sus pasos seguían, un poco erráticos, a los firmes y seguros del pelinegro—. Querido —se quejó.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —él detuvo sus pasos, solo para volverse en su eje, y encontrar su rostro un poco agitado, mientras ella daba bocanadas de aire, deteniéndose tras haber estado siguiéndolo por un largo tramo. Inmediatamente, Sasuke se arrepintió de no prestarle tanta atención.

—Estás yendo demasiado rápido…

—Lo lamento. Siéntate —señaló él, mientras le ofrecía su mano, y con un gesto le señalaba un sitio con la barbilla, sobre un tronco.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras se acomodaba, casi como si estuviera sofocada.

—A veces se me olvida —señaló, tomando el agua que llevaba consigo, para ofrecérsela a su mujer, casi como si fuera un marido decente—. No puedes seguirme el paso en tu condición… Es por eso que he insistido en llevarte a un sitio donde estarán seguros.

—Pero no hay un lugar más seguro que al lado de mi esposo —se opuso, bebiendo entonces un poco de agua, un instante antes de pasarse una mano sobre su inflada barriga.

—Sabes que tiendo a ser un blanco —insistió, él. Se inclinó frente a ella, para apoyar su brazo sobre las rodillas de Sakura—. Una mujer embarazada como compañía… es bastante claro que el único motivo para ello es que ese sea mi hijo, y la mujer mi esposa.

—Sasuke-kun, no voy a cambiar de parecer —espetó, con firmeza—. Tú solo quieres dejarme en Konoha, ¿cierto?

—Nadie ha hablado de Konoha, Sakura —suspiró, desesperado—. No puedes estar en movimiento, tienes mucho con qué cargar ahora. Quiero que podamos establecernos donde haya alguien que te apoye en los pocos meses que quedan de tu embarazo.

—Yo soy ninja médico, ¿sabes?

—Y no es bueno que te automediques, tampoco vas a poder atender tu parto —contestó, tajante, para volver a suspirar, apoyando la cabeza al frente—. Konoha está demasiado lejos, ya pasamos la etapa en la que podemos llevarte de regreso —lo dijo, aunque parecía más un intento de convencerla que cualquier cosa—. Ya preparé todo para que nos reciban.

—¿Recibirnos? —alzó una ceja—. ¿Quién? ¿En dónde? No sabía que tuvieras amigos… es decir, por aquí, Sasuke-kun —desvió la mirada, intentando fingir demencia.

—No estoy seguro de que la palabra "amigos" sea la adecuada, y sé que vamos a dar una sorpresa con tu situación actual —se puso de pie—. Nadie sabe de nosotros, ni de nuestra familia. Pero estoy seguro de que estarás en buenas manos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Orochimaru dispuso todo para que Karin pueda ayudarnos —el nombre del sannin, por sí mismo, hizo que Sakura diera un respingo.

—¿Dijiste "Orochimaru"?

—Sí —le ofreció su mano, para que se apoyara en él hasta ponerse de pie—. Hemos estado viajando hacia una de sus guaridas por dos días. No quise decírtelo antes, pero estamos próximos a llegar.

—Estamos hablando de un bebé Uchiha aquí, ¿recuerdas? —soltó, un poco escandalizada.

—Está bien, Sakura —aseguró—. No es que vaya a pasar nada, el interés de Orochimaru está en otro sitio ahora. Además, dadas las circunstancias, debemos confiar en él.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que debemos confiar en Orochimaru?!

—Ya me oíste, mujer —se quejó, intentando no molestarse, pues el humor de Sakura se había vuelto un poco más sensible a causa de su embarazo—. Vamos a confiar en él. Si tú crees que puedo defenderte de lo que sea, entonces empieza a creer que puedo mantenerte a salvo de él.

—Guh —oh, ahí iban—. Sasuke-kun… —su voz llorica.

[…]

Sasuke se le quedó mirando. Ella, con sus medias blancas, su falda negra, y su blusa cuello de tortuga beige, definitivamente estaba subestimando el frío de ese pueblo. Consideró con seriedad, mientras la veía ponerse una bufanda y un abrigo largo de color marrón—como sus botines de piel, que no parecían contar con anti derrapante— el decirle que se devolviera a la habitación para encontrar algo más apropiado y cálido, pero ella terminó de cerrarse el saco, alzó su mirada verde hacia él, y descubrió en su gesto que eso no iba a suceder jamás. Ningún hombre iba a decirle a Sakura Haruno cómo debía vestirse. Quizá su padre tuviera el poder de persuadirla, pero no se imaginaba que alguien más pudiera gozar de los privilegios de quien tuvo tan importante papel para procrearla. Al final, suspiró y se puso su gabardina, para despedirse de su madre con un gesto cariñoso, que seguía tomándola un poco de sorpresa. Sakura agitó su mano para ella, y al notar cómo su hijo no había dicho nada con respecto al atuendo de la pelirrosa, entonces Mikoto decidió no meterse en un asunto que encontraba ajeno. Se limitó a verlos subir al auto, y salir rumbo a la posada, donde Orochimaru se estaría hospedando.

—¿No tienes frío? —ya había arrancado el auto, así que lo que decía parecía inútil, pero regresaría a casa con tal de que ella usara algo más abrigador.

—No mucho más del que tendría usando un pantalón —afirmó, atinando a los pensamientos del pelinegro—. No quiero oír algo como "podrías enfermarte" de alguien que sale de la ducha sin secarse el cabello, con este clima.

—En la noche hará más frío, ¿sabes?

—Eso no importa —Sasuke alzó una ceja—, traigo un cambio extra en mi bolso, por si se vuelve necesario que cambie de ropa.

—Lo pensaste antes.

—Las amas de casa van un paso delante de la familia, Sasuke —sonrió, orgullosa, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. Una vez eres una, lo eres para la eternidad. Debo decírselo a Sarada cuando la recuperemos.

—Por supuesto —un asomo de sonrisa se posó en sus labios—. Le diremos muchas cosas, Sakura.

La mano derecha de Sakura encontró un sitio en su pecho, mientras Sasuke fingía que no estaba tentado a hacer lo mismo. Ambos estaban ansiosos por cualquier cosa que Orochimaru pudiera decirles ahora, pues se había mostrado bastante entusiasta con su visita. Ya era medio día, así que él llevaba algunas horas en el pueblo, tiempo suficiente para descansar. Ambos llegaron antes que cualquiera, aunque hicieran unas paradas por café, algo de comer y alcohol. Tocaron la puerta de Orochimaru, y él los invitó al interior de su habitación, que contaba con una cómoda salita donde todos podrían acomodarse, con una mesa que apenas tenía un par de sillas, y el área de dormitorio al fondo, separado por una pared débil. El médico recibiría su café negro con mucho placer, mientras observaba a Sakura tomar el control de la situación, colocando las botellas en el minibar, preparando una cantidad apropiada de vasos y ofreciéndole comida al mayor. También se tomó unos minutos para preparar los bocadillos que compraron, colocándolos en un plato, cuando la puerta fue tocada por los nuevos visitantes: Itachi y Karin entraron tras saludar, aunque el primero mostró sus reservas en cuanto al sannin.

—¿En verdad crees que vayan a venir? —preguntó, Itachi, mientras le ofrecía una mano a Sakura.

—El sabio de los sapos lo prometió —aseguró, Sasuke—. Lo dijo con tanta claridad y lo repitió, así que no me siento capaz de dudar de él.

—¿Jiraiya? —repitió, muy complacido, Orochimaru—. Dijeron que también Tsunade, ¿cierto?

—Y Dan —agregó, Sakura—. Dan también despertó. Ellos se casaron, por lo que escuché.

—Así que Tsunade encontró la felicidad.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple como eso —un golpeteo en la puerta, obligó a que toda la atención de Sakura se volviera a la misma. Eran los últimos invitados, y ella misma se apresuró a abrir, para invitarlos a entrar—. Me alegra mucho que estén aquí.

—Jiraiya dijo que debíamos venir, que una fiesta no nos haría mal en estas fechas —se quejó, la rubia, mientras aceptaba la invitación—. Dan lo apoyó, así que aquí estoy.

—Me alegra mucho que viniera, maestra.

—También quería saludar a mi alumna estrella —afirmó, con una enorme sonrisa—. Y presentarte a mi esposo, por supuesto.

—Después de tantos años de matrimonio, me sorprende que aun haya personas que ella quiera presentarme con tanto entusiasmo —se incluyó, entonces, el aludido, para extender una mano a la pelirrosa—. Es un placer, mi nombre es Dan Kato.

—He escuchado cosas maravillosas de usted, gracias a Shizune y a mi maestra —aseguró, mientras tomaba su mano—. Estoy encantada de finalmente conocerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que Shizune estaría feliz de verte, si pudiera recordar —se rio, un poco nervioso.

—Le regalaron un puerquito el año pasado —entonces, una voz de un hombre maduro, se escuchó detrás de la pareja—. Tenían la esperanza de que ella recordara, pero ni siquiera por llamarlo Tonton lograron hacer que despertara —se burló.

—Es probable que eso fuera lo mejor —aquejó, entonces, Tsunade.

—De cualquier forma, no me digan que ya empezaron a beber sin nosotros —el albino alzó una mano, donde sostenía una gran botella de sake—. Nosotros estamos inspirados, hablaremos hasta por los codos apenas comencemos a beber.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos —Orochimaru no contuvo su deseo de formar parte, y solo con su voz logró hacer que todos callaran—. Jiraiya, Tsunade… el triple punto muerto, de nuevo.

—Orochimaru —susurró, entonces, la rubia, para quedar atónita.

—Yo —empezó, Sakura, ignorando por completo que Sasuke se había apresurado a cerrar la puerta, aunque con mucha sutileza—, puedo explicarlo…

—Ha pasado tiempo, Orochimaru —un saludo frío brotó de los labios de Jiraiya.

—La última vez que estuvimos los tres juntos —empezó, Tsunade—, volvimos a pelear… tú querías matarme, y nosotros estábamos dispuestos a matarte de ser necesario. Estábamos todos en desventaja, por aquél entonces.

—Y pensar que aun así fue muy destructivo —sonrió, Orochimaru, con un poco de cinismo—. ¿Les gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?

—"Viejos tiempos" —repitió, Jiraiya—. Si ese es el caso, si vamos a enfrentarnos, entonces vamos a hacerlo como el punto muerto que fuimos —en un movimiento, la tapa de la botella voló, y tres vasos fueron dispuestos por las manos de Tsunade y Orochimaru, para ser llenados.

—El último en caer será el vencedor —declaró, sutilmente, Dan.

Los cuatro jóvenes se volvieron espectadores—junto al pobre Dan— de lo que pareció ser una competencia de ebriedad. A partir de ese momento, los tres servían sus tragos y los bebían al mismo tiempo, y después de quince minutos admirando la situación, comprendieron que ese reencuentro nunca debió ser motivo de preocupación para ellos. Los legendarios sannin habían hecho las paces durante la muerte, probablemente. Aunque era sabido que Tsunade y Orochimaru habían tenido un reencuentro un poco parecido a la reconciliación durante la cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, su relación nunca fue lo mismo que en su juventud. Sin embargo, decían que el tiempo todo lo sana, y esos tres se habían tomado un descanso del resto al sentarse en el pequeño comedor para reírse de algunas historias de cuando eran un equipo. Los intentos de asesinato estaban en el pasado, lo que les recordaba que el equipo siete no tenía muchas diferencias con sus maestros. Sakura tomó la muy sabia decisión de abrir otra botella y ofrecerle un trago a los cuatro compañeros de observación que tenía, para ver si podían seguirles el ritmo.

—Así que —casi una hora después, Tsunade se volvió hacia los muchachos, fresca y tranquila, mientras los otros dos comenzaban a enrojecer—, dejémonos de rodeos… sabemos que planearon esto con motivos personales.

—Estás arruinándolo —se quejó, Jiraiya. Sakura sonrió tranquila y, ante ese gesto, Tsunade arrastró a los otros dos sabios con ella, hasta hacerlos sentar en el suelo, alrededor de la mesita.

—Tuve un sueño —empezó, la pelirrosa, captándola atención de todos—, pero no fue nada relacionado con nuestra vida anterior. La ropa, las circunstancias… inclusive yo misma, no parecía ser de la misma época que somos todos nosotros. Pareciera que venía de mucho más atrás que ello, así que deseamos saber su opinión.

—¿Era necesario reunirlos a los tres? —preguntó, entonces, Dan.

—Son los tres sannin —contestó, Itachi—. Fueron leyendas en nuestra vida original. Creo que ellos les tienen fe, ya que han sido de los primeros en despertar. Excepto por Orochimaru.

—Escuché de eso por Jiraiya —agregó, Tsunade, mientras servía otras tres copas—. Sin embargo, lamento decir que no sé nada previo a nuestra vida —se encogió de hombros—. Soy la nieta de Hashirama Senju, la princesa de las babosas, quinta Hokage, etcétera. Ahí terminan mis recuerdos.

—Aunque he recolectado información durante años, no hay nada previo a la vida que me tocó vivir, en la que los conocía a ustedes —afirmó, Jiraiya.

—Yo incliné mis investigaciones a asuntos distintos de la experiencia que ellos puedan tener —la atención de los dos adultos se volcó hacia Orochimaru—. No me sirve de nada intentar ganar experiencia, cuando ya tienen la de los otros dos sannin. Decidí que debía hacer una investigación, quizá un poco académica, en cuanto a esta situación. Buscar registros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Itachi alzó una ceja.

—Reencarnar es cuando los espíritus vuelven a tomar forma, se convierten en seres tangibles, de nuevo —empezó—. Es algo que me hace pensar más en la metempsícosis, morir y que nuestros espíritus viajen hasta tomar un nuevo cuerpo, como muchas culturas del medio oriente piensan.

—No entiendo —interrumpió, Karin—. ¿Por qué esto es importante?

—Es imposible que comprendamos algo cuando no sabemos qué es —contestó, el médico—. Lo mismo sucede con la transmigración, pasa igual con la metensomatosis, que son todos conceptos muy similares, pero con distinto nombre. En todos existe una esencia que trasciende hasta un nuevo cuerpo, pero el único que puede entender eso, es Sasuke.

—¿Qué? —el aludido levantó una ceja, y los ojos de todos se posaron en él de inmediato.

—¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Sasuke? —continuó, el pelinegro—. Indra, el hijo del sabio de los seis caminos, reencarnó en Madara Uchiha, así como lo hizo en ti, de la misma forma en la que Ashura lo hizo en Hashirama Senju, antes de Naruto. Ustedes fueron casos de reencarnación, eso es cierto, lo sabemos todos nosotros. Aunque, eso no aplica con nosotros.

—Solo estoy escuchando lo que parece una clase de filosofía existencial —aquejó, Itachi, que parecía dispuesto a hacer que se callara.

—Quiero escucharlo —pero Sakura no se lo permitiría—. Así que, déjenme hacerlo. No me parece irrelevante. Él tiene razón: debemos saber, al menos, qué es lo que está sucediendo. No podemos darle nombre sin saber lo que es.

—Ya la oíste —apoyó, Sasuke, para servir un poco más en el vaso de su hermano—. Paciencia.

—Continúa —pidió, entonces, la pelirrosa.

—Hay dos términos que me hicieron pensar —retomó—. La palingenesia es un término que nosotros debemos conocer, por las bases en biología.

—Pero es un término ambiguo —se quejó, Tsunade—. Puede ser interpretado de muchas formas.

—Y, una de ellas, es la regeneración eterna —se explicó—. Sin embargo, entiendo que la descarten de inmediato. Este mundo no parece tener una relación con el que nosotros acostumbramos. No hay ninjas. La tecnología es muy similar en algunos aspectos, pero avanzada en la mayoría y, por encima de todo, ni siquiera hay asomo de chakra.

—¿Cuál es el punto de considerarlo? —preguntó, Jiraiya, mientras se bebía su trago.

—No dejar nada al aire —aseguró, Orochimaru—. Después está la idea del renacimiento, que pareciera más adecuada para nuestro contexto, que no es un término tan lejano a la palingenesia, pero parece más apropiado. Sin embargo, el enfoque budista nos dice que no existe un alma que perdure de esa forma. Pero, como ya dije, Sasuke es el vivo ejemplo de lo contrario.

—¿Entiendes que te estás contradiciendo? —comentó, Itachi, con evidente escepticismo.

—No —contestó, Sakura—. Es todo lo contrario… Orochimaru está convencido de que somos ambas cosas. Renacidos y reencarnados. Tiene sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, entonces, Karin.

—Él cree que muchos, en este mundo, somos renacidos —explicó—, pero no todos los renacidos han reencarnado. ¿Cierto?

—En efecto —sonrió, satisfecho, al notar que ella lo entendía—. Hemos dicho la palabra "despertar" por desconocimiento, pero estoy seguro que eso sucede. Nuestras almas están pegadas a nuestros cuerpos, pero no pueden entrar a ellos hasta que son llamadas a la reencarnación. Algunas se resisten más que otras, por supuesto.

—Sin embargo, eso no explica qué es lo que hacemos aquí —argumentó, entonces, Dan.

—Kaguya Otsutsuki —una expresión escandalizada se posó en quienes comprendían la magnitud de ese nombre, brotando de los labios de Sakura. Después, ella no se contuvo, y miró a Sasuke a su lado—. Sasuke…

—El rinnegan —concluyó él, para emitir un suspiro—. Activé el jutsu cuando tú moriste, pero comenzó a absorber las almas de todos desde entonces.

—Pero, yo morí antes que tú —contestó, Jiraiya—. No tiene sentido. Además, en el momento en el que tú moriste, ese jutsu dejaría de surtir efecto. No creo que debamos darte el crédito por lo que sucedió entonces, ¿sabes?

—Yo morí después de Sasuke —apoyó, Karin—. Itachi murió antes. Si fuera como ustedes creen, entonces no sería posible que nosotros estuviéramos aquí, tampoco Sarada.

—Asesiné a Sakura —un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes, excepto a quienes ya sabían esa parte de la historia—. Siempre fui consciente de que a ella se le agotaba el chakra, que eso era lo que la estaba matando. Resulta que el chakra puede preservarse, después de la muerte, como espíritus. Pero, con Sakura eso no sucedería, así que se lo arrebaté antes de que se esfumara.

—Tiene sentido —agregó, Tsunade—. Eso explica que los que hemos muerto podamos ver a nuestros seres queridos, aunque estemos en "el más allá". También pienso que no conocemos los límites del poder de Sasuke. No entonces. No ahora.

—Pero, el chakra se agota —comentó, Dan—, y eso debió haber sucedido para que nosotros comenzáramos a aparecer aquí. Puedo imaginarnos, esperando en un plano extraño.

—El limbo —concluyó, Orochimaru—. Sin embargo, como dijo Tsunade, no conocemos los límites del poder de Sasuke, así como tampoco comprendemos el rinnegan. Es probable que al mismo Sasuke le fuera imposible descubrir todos sus secretos durante el tiempo que lo tuvo.

—No puedo imaginarme en qué sentido eso pueda hacer una diferencia —se quejó, el aludido, para llevarse una mano al rostro—. Al final, fui yo quien ocasionó todo esto.

—No estamos seguros —aseguró, Dan, en lo que parecía ser un intento de consuelo.

—Lo estamos —respondieron, al unísono, los sannin.

—Sin embargo, en verdad creo que no deben preocuparse —la voz de Orochimaru hizo que Sakura y Sasuke se volvieran hacia él—. Me tomé mi tiempo para morirme, justo como Tsunade lo hizo. Es cierto, no vi a sus hijos morir, pero estoy seguro de que podrán recuperarlos.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó, Karin.

—No diré que tengo datos —se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente, estoy seguro de ello. Ustedes están destinados a volver a ver a su hija, tarde o temprano. Si el amor los ha impulsado hasta lograr estas extrañas circunstancias, entonces los llevará hacia ella, de nuevo.

[…]

Tras las palabras de Orochimaru, el ambiente pareció relajarse. La fiesta prometida llegó a su clímax, mientras Tsunade volvía a ser la vencedora—algo que no era novedad, según escucharon—, el momento exacto en el que Itachi decidió irse, en compañía de Karin. En algún punto, Sasuke decidió que no quería beber más, pues comenzaba a anochecer, y debía manejar de regreso a casa. Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para convencer a Sakura, que era la digna alumna de su maestra, o eso escuchó que dijo Tsunade una y otra vez. Sasuke y Dan parecían los adultos responsables, ahora que todos se veían mucho más que tomados. Escuchaba las impertinencias que salían de los labios de Tsunade, la veían rodar sobre los cuerpos derrotados de Orochimaru y Jiraiya, pero nada de eso parecía molestar a su esposo. Sasuke se vio a sí mismo envidiando la paciencia de ese hombre, que al cabo de un rato le pidió que las cuidara, solo para volver con las llaves de una habitación para él y su pareja. Se las arregló, entonces, para llevarse a Tsunade, con botella en mano, al cuarto que había pedido.

—Nosotros también nos quedamos —dijo, Sakura. Al escuchar eso, Sasuke la miró confundido, y ella se puso de pie, tomando su bolso y su abrigo—. ¿Vienes?

—¿Cómo dices? —claro, se puso de pie de inmediato, para alcanzar el paso errático de la pelirrosa.

—Orochimaru pidió una habitación para nosotros, antes —le explicó, mientras levantaba las llaves para mostrárselas, aunque sin darse cuenta de que las manos de Sasuke la seguían para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque me imaginé que alguien la necesitaría —se encogió de hombros, llegando a una puerta después de doblar en un par de pasillos, no muy lejos ni tan cerca de la habitación anterior—. No pensé que fuéramos nosotros, pero cae de perlas, ¿no?

—Puedo manejar —aseguró, aunque ella ya había abierto la puerta.

—Sí, pero yo no puedo esperar a que lleguemos —decidió, dejando las llaves pegadas al seguro, para lanzar su abrigo y bolso sobre una silla, antes de saltar a la cama.

—Por Dios —aquejó, tomando las llaves y cerrando detrás de sí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No bebí tanto en la fiesta de navidad —murmuró, abrazándose a una almohada—. Está bien, Sasuke. No voy a hacerte nada, ¿sabes? No es la primera vez que compartimos cuarto, tampoco.

—Estás ebria.

—Deja de quejarte —murmuró, cerrando sus ojos—. Solo ven a la cama…

—No haré eso —contestó, aunque se aproximó, comenzando a quitarle los zapatos—. Me quedaré en el sofá, mientras tú duermes aquí. Una vez estás recostada así, no hay modo de que alguien te levante. Lo aprendí cuando Sarada era una bebé.

—Tampoco será la primera ocasión que dormimos en la misma cama y me ignoras —dijo, entre dientes, por lo que él suspiró.

—Está bien —accedió, tras dejar el último zapato marrón sobre el suelo, para encontrarse un espacio a su lado, aunque no se tocaran—. Solo voy a dormir, de este lado de la cama. Así que puedes quedarte tranquila, Sakura.

—Es justo lo que yo dije, imitador.

—Intento no ser el hombre desesperado por ti que tanto detestas, ¿sabes? Podrías ser un poco más flexible en cuanto a esto.

—Sasuke —lo estaba ignorando.

—¿Hn? —contestó, sin siquiera verla.

—¿Sabes? —empezó, Sakura—. No es tu culpa —de repente, su voz pareció más entera que antes, y él la buscó con la mirada, de inmediato—. No te culpo por esto… y no estoy enojada contigo, tampoco. Tú no lo hagas, ¿quieres?

—Sakura…

—Debemos confiar en Orochimaru, ¿recuerdas? —él parpadeó, incrédulo—. Yo creo en todo lo que él dijo hoy… en verdad, lo creo —en un movimiento, el Uchiha se giró sobre su costado, a modo de verla al rostro—. Vamos a recuperarla, ¿sí?

—Todavía tienes fe.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que estaba bebiendo por tristeza? —se rio—. Estaba festejando, Sasuke… al fin tenemos una noción de lo que está sucediendo, en verdad. Al fin sabemos qué es lo que ocasionó todo esto.

—No sabemos cómo solucionarlo, ni lo que significa ese sueño que tuviste.

—Pero estamos un paso más cerca —sonrió, depositando su mano sobre la de él—. Más cerca de solucionarlo —bostezó, mientras parecía que ya hablaba más entre sueños, que despierta—. Más cerca… de Sarada.

—Sí.

—Más cerca —murmuró, terminando de quedarse dormida.

—De ti.

 **[Continuará…]**


	30. Chapter 30

¡No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda! Bueno, no... en realidad estuve trabajando, chicos. Lamento mucho la demora, no es que la historia no siga, es que yo apenas y estuve respirando desde que publiqué el 29 Dx Espero puedan disculparme y acepten este nuevo capítulo como recompensa!

* * *

El fuego suele hacer un sonido en particular que, mientras más lo miras, más claro se vuelve. Los chasquidos de la madera quemándose, el calor, la forma cambiante… Sasuke Uchiha se esforzaba por concentrar su atención en ese elemento, lumínico y calorífico—en el que resultaba experto—, para que su atención no se desviara al cuerpo que descansaba al otro lado del fuego. Sí, él había huido hasta que la fogata los separara, para que las ilusiones que el calor provocaba hicieran desaparecer del alcance de su mirada a la joven, pero nada de eso funcionaba al final. Pasar la mitad de la noche despierto, velando por el descanso y la protección de Sakura, resultaba aún más difícil de lo planeado, especialmente cuando seguía negando sus sentimientos por ella o, más bien, los ocultaba. No hacía tanto tiempo desde que ella se había unido a su viaje, y quedarse sentado a su lado, mientras ella tenía su respiración acompasada, resultaba una gran debilidad para el pelinegro, especialmente cuando se perdía en su expresión pacífica.

Sí, estaba enamorado de ella. Había descubierto un placer impío en el sonido de su respiración, tenía memorizado el ritmo con el que su cuerpo se inflaba al llenarse de oxígeno, y su mayor fetiche era el movimiento de sus labios cuando se entreabrían soltando un suspiro entre sueños. Era, Sakura, la ladrona de su atención, ¡y mientras dormía! Ella se volvía tan vulnerable, que no estaba seguro de si deseaba protegerla o ser él quien la atacara con su afecto—la época del chidori había terminado—. En realidad, aunque él no era consciente, se enfrentaba a un problema relacionado con la madurez: la atracción sexual se volvía cada vez más fuerte e inevitable. Y ahí estaba él, con un obstáculo de fuego tan fácil de atravesar—o rodear— que parecía absurdo que pensara que con aquello bastaría para contener sus deseos. El ruido de un ratón bastaba para que él estuviera inmediatamente a su lado, fingiendo que podía ser una amenaza, pero no se atrevía a despertarla porque, ¿qué caso tenía hacerlo si no se trataba de un peligro inminente confirmado? El más absurdo de sus pretextos, casi tanto como el del muérdago de esta vida. Así, estaba tan cerca que era inevitable mirarla y perderse en ese cuadro, asustado porque ella se movió un poco.

Sakura no despertó. Ella apenas se acurrucó mejor en su sitio, cubriéndose hasta los hombros con la frazada, tomando la forma de un ovillo. Había fruncido su entrecejo, tan solo para volver a relajar esa expresión, respirando pacíficamente. Él ya no pudo separarse de su lado, así que se sentó a un costado, para mirarla dormir. Esa sería una de las ocasiones en las que Sasuke no despertaría a Sakura para que tomara el segundo turno. Ese sería un placer que mantendría oculto del conocimiento de la pelirrosa, al menos hasta que se convirtiera en su esposa. Sasuke no se atrevería a tocarla, nunca, mientras dormía, excepto cuando compartían el lecho como marido y mujer, cuando sus pasiones se volvían egoístas y la despertaba para cumplir fantasías de matrimonios jóvenes. El recuerdo de aquellos años de ternura anónima hizo que Sasuke sonriera observando el descanso de Sakura, en una habitación rentada de una posada tradicional japonesa, un veintinueve de diciembre, incapaz de moverse en un esfuerzo de que la cama no la incomodara, en un esfuerzo de que ella no retirara la mano con la que lo había estado tocando hasta entonces. Le costó más trabajo dormirse por mirarla, como fuera en su memoria cuando el sol salió sin que él descansara, perdido en una patética admiración colmada de una dulzura que no reconocía.

 **Capítulo Treinta: El Calor de Nuestras Flores**

Cuando Sasuke despertó, ella ya no estaba a su alcance. Él se había mantenido en la misma postura, así que su mano estaba en el mismo sitio en el que la había dejado cuando Sakura colocó la suya sobre la de él. Sin embargo, en ausencia de la pelirrosa, su ubicación en la cama hacía parecer que él evadía por completo el otro lado de la misma, como en los años que tuvo que vivir con Sarada, durmiendo en un lecho nupcial incompleto. Había escuchado a su hija murmurar con Ino lo preocupada que estaba, pues él parecía incómodo al dormir ahí, pero jamás abandonaba la cama que en algún momento compartió con Sakura. El duelo de Sasuke se desarrolló de forma inusual, siendo aquél último beso el único gesto de amor o dolor que cualquiera vería tras la muerte de su mujer, con un comportamiento muy normal, hasta el día de su suicidio. Así, con esos recuerdos, le pareció que estaba tan solo que le dolió respirar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el sonido de la regadera lo había despertado. Sí. Sakura estaba bien. Ella se había levantado antes, se estaba dando una ducha. Aquello le tranquilizaba, lo liberaba de sus culpas.

Después de un rato, Sakura salió del baño con una nube de vapor rodeándola, con su cabello ya arreglado y un atuendo distinto al de la noche anterior, aunque los colores eran similares. Ella se detuvo de golpe al ver a Sasuke despierto, con dos tazas de café que pidió a la habitación, junto a un desayuno muy completo. Se sentaron a comer juntos, con el periódico abierto sobre la mesita, a modo de que ambos podían verlo. Sakura encontró especialmente amable de su parte ese pequeño gesto que, con solo verlo hacer aquello, supo que era inconsciente. No estaba dándole ninguna atención especial porque ella era quien era. Eso era algo que solía hacer cuando desayunaba con alguien más, en silencio. En lugar de una televisión, Sasuke compartía el periódico. Por un instante, la idea de "podría pasar el resto de mis mañanas haciendo esto" surcó por su mente, con una sonrisa maternal que muy pronto se disipó. Ella ya había tenido muchas mañanas silenciosas con Sasuke Uchiha, pero la mayoría de ellas eran frías. Este era un gesto cálido que podría mantener en su memoria, aun cuando el acto de leer el periódico juntos se volviera monótono… no lo olvidaría.

Subieron al auto y no hablaron de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. En lugar de eso, una conversación en torno a la festividad del día siguiente absorbió toda su charla, y Sasuke se aseguró de explicarle cuán importante era que no intentara verse fabulosa la noche vieja pues, al festejarla al aire libre, solo se expondría al frío. Sakura afirmó mil veces que no usaría nada demasiado descubierto, contrario de la fiesta de Navidad, y luego lo convenció de cambiar el tópico a qué tipo de actividades harían para pasar la fiesta. Ambos sabían que la casa Uchiha debía haberse colmado de visitas desde la tarde anterior, según lo que se había discutido anteriormente, pero eso no hizo que la reacción se Sakura fuera de una menor sorpresa de lo que fue cuando, al abrir la puerta, había personas en todos los rincones del primer piso de la casa principal.

Madara e Izuna ya no eran los únicos niños, lo notó cuando Sasuke la sacó del camino de un grupo de pequeños que corrían, gritándoles de forma severa que se fueran a jugar afuera con la nieve, lográndolo sin problemas y dejándola perpleja. Así, antes de darse cuenta, la mano de Mikoto la llevó al salón tradicional—el punto de reunión para los hombres Uchiha, al parecer—, interrumpiendo la charla que suscitaba en su interior, para presentarla ante todos y arrastrarla luego a la sala de estar, donde estaba la mayoría de las mujeres de la familia. Sasuke las siguió pacientemente—a pesar de que su padre insistió que los acompañara en el salón—, solo para asegurarse de que ella no sería abrumada por su familia, pero eso era imposible. Aquella era la primera vez que ella se enfrentaba al clan Uchiha completo, lo que era en realidad y, sus mujeres, eran tempestuosas. Por fortuna, ella era encantadora, y todos la amarían de inmediato.

—Te escapaste —después de un par de horas, cuando él abandonó a la pelirrosa con las mujeres y fue a atender los "asuntos de hombres" en el salón, solo logró encontrarla en su habitación.

—Bueno, tú me abandonaste con tu familia —respondió, sentada sobre el futón, con su teléfono celular en sus manos—. ¿Sabes? Conocí a todas tus tías, tus primas. Hasta conocí a las abuelas Uchiha y a la bisabuela, la única que aún tienen. No sé cómo hice para aprender tantos nombres…

—¿Qué hay de mis sobrinas?

—¡Es cierto! Tienes muchas primas y primos que son mayores que tú, entre los parientes políticos y los consanguíneos no puedo diferenciar, a estas alturas. Quizá, excepto, por aquellos que no tienen el cabello tan oscuro como tu familia.

—¿Ellas saben que huiste?

—Tu madre y Rin lo saben —afirmó, sonriendo—. Fue muy considerado de su parte. Aunque, creo que están convencidas de que nuestra noche fuera fue un escape romántico.

—Me aseguraré de convencerlas de lo contrario.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, no me importa, Sasuke. Pronto va a anochecer, y hoy ha sido uno de los días más divertidos que he pasado en todas las vacaciones.

—¿Lo fue?

—¡Tu familia es enorme! —exclamó—. Todos te quieren mucho… Creo que tu personalidad se mantuvo como es por el peso de tu espíritu, pues no te imagino siendo como siempre fuiste con esta enorme familia, que es maravillosa.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró, para entonces entrar a la habitación, tumbándose a un lado de ella—, pienso lo mismo de ti. Solo fuiste tan fuerte, porque eres quien fuiste entonces.

—Ahora puedo entender muchas cosas —él alzó una ceja—. Por qué estabas tan traumatizado por lo que hizo tu hermano, la sensación de traición de Konoha, y tu deseo de reestablecer tu clan, a toda costa. Amabas mucho a estas personas, ¿verdad?

—Ellos tampoco son intachables… yo, en especial, cometí muchos errores. Me sigue sorprendiendo que, llegado el momento, tú siguieras esperando. Tú te quedaste conmigo.

—Ya habías perdido suficiente por culpa de todos, hasta por ti mismo. No quería que perdieras nada más, nunca —se encogió de hombros, mirándole a su lado—. Te amaba demasiado para ver que eso sucediera. Además, era terriblemente egoísta, y te quería conmigo a toda costa.

—No es muy distinto de lo que yo quiero ahora.

—Me pregunto si podrás ser tan necio como yo fui —se rio, suave, para entonces suspirar—. Tienes una familia hermosa. Estoy muy agradecida por poder conocerla, al fin.

—No me cansaré de decir esto, así que espero que te acostumbres y lo entiendas —ella lo miró, porque le pareció que es lo que él buscaba, con esas palabras—. Tú perteneces aquí. Ellos son también tu familia, Sakura. Acéptalos.

[…]

—Sasuke-kun —su voz, era tan… bonita. Sasuke se detuvo, intentando que no se hiciera obvio que los vellos de su nuca se habían crispado, al parecerle que la escuchaba demasiado cerca. Luego, él se volvió en su eje, para mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… me preguntaba —desviaba la mirada, nerviosa—, si pronto nos detendremos en un pueblo, o si seguiremos como hasta ahora, viajando todos los días.

—Es cierto —recapacitó—, hemos estado durmiendo en el bosque durante semanas… apenas nos hemos podido asear en el camino —se talló la nuca. Ella se había vuelto un poco más caprichosa, conforme pasaba el tiempo de su matrimonio.

—Sé que es parte de tu viaje de redención, pero…

—Descansar de vez en cuando no está mal —reconoció, para mirarla mejor—. Además, ahora que estás embarazada, tu cuerpo debe sentirse más cansado de lo usual, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué hablas? —se rio—. Todavía no tengo una barriga de embarazo, así que no hay demasiado peso en mi cuerpo… sin embargo, es como dices. Vienen otros malestares, también. Quisiera que podamos estar en un lugar tranquilo, descansar y… bueno, dormir al mismo tiempo no estaría mal, para variar.

—¿Ese es el problema? —ella se crispó de escucharlo—. ¿Quieres una experiencia matrimonial más normal?

—Eh… no me refería a eso. Lo lamento —iba a enojarse. Sakura sabía que él se molestaría.

—Está bien —sin embargo, por más bien que lo conociera, a veces él resultaba impredecible. La mano de Sasuke se extendió, entonces, ante ella, pero no estuvo segura de qué era lo que debía hacer ahora.

—¿Para qué es eso? —su pregunta, genuina y repleta de confusión, logró que una vena en la frente del pelinegro se inflamara.

—Es para que la tomes, por supuesto —aquella respuesta no terminaba de aclarar su duda, pero, de igual manera, Sakura tomó la mano del pelinegro, y luego se quedó estática, mirándolo a la espera de algo… lo que fuera—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

—¿Eh?

—Andando —entonces, como si no fuera nada, él comenzó a caminar sin soltarle de la mano, lo que obligó a Sakura a andar tras él.

—Pero, cariño…

—Solo será hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo —dijo, muy a la ligera—. Entonces, cuando lleguemos, soltaré tu mano. Buscaremos una posada donde podamos quedarnos dos o tres días, para que descanses, antes de retomar el viaje. Así que no digas nada, Sakura.

Con esas palabras, ella se quedaría confundida por al menos cinco segundos más, el tiempo que le tomaría comprender aquello, el mismo tiempo que Sasuke empleó en cambiar su agarre hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Sakura. Con rápidos pasos que parecieron saltitos, ella alcanzó el ritmo del pelinegro, esbozando una sonrisa enorme sobre en su rostro, aunque manteniendo el silencio que él le había pedido. Sasuke había decidido que, si ella quería una experiencia dulce de pareja, entonces tomar su mano debía bastar, al menos hasta llegar a un sitio donde estuvieran solos, con cuatro paredes. De vez en cuando, él era un hombre que premiaba el esfuerzo de años de aquella pelirrosa, con gestos de amor que uno no se imaginaría en él. No era la primera vez que tomaba a Sakura por la mano, pero tampoco era como que eso fuera común, así que era motivo de alegría para ambos. Ser un par de tontos románticos estaba bien, de vez en cuando.

[…]

Los cálculos de Mikoto se vieron superados cuando el crecimiento de la familia se hizo evidente, pues no había suficientes habitaciones para los matrimonios. Fue Sakura, después de jugar toda la tarde con los niños, quien saltó con una solución: los pequeños podían acompañarla en la habitación que ella monopolizaba, mientras que las habitaciones que usarían ellos con sus padres podrían ser ocupadas por otro matrimonio. Por fortuna, todos eran familia, así que no tenían que sentirse incómodos al compartir habitación y, aunque los padres no estaban seguros de que Sakura pudiera con sus hijos, muy pronto ella demostró lo contrario. Que Madara e Izuna estuvieran de su lado pareció ayudar a que los niños fueran obedientes con ella, acostándose a dormir más temprano de lo planeado, pero andar por esa habitación era realmente complicado. Solo los menores a tres años dormían con sus padres, y los muebles habían sido desplazados, hasta que el piso se tapizó en pequeños niños que dormían de posiciones muy poco ortodoxas. Sakura pagaría por sus buenas intenciones después, cuando se despertara a causa del escándalo de los niños que despertaban más temprano que el resto de los adultos, corriendo dentro y fuera de la habitación en la mañana de noche vieja, al menos hasta que el gallardo Sasuke Uchiha asomó la cabeza para gritarles que se comportaran y fueran a jugar a la sala de estar. Sakura terminó debajo de sus cobijas, nuevamente, para dormir un poco más.

Después de un rato, ella se levantó y arregló. Había escuchado, por Sasuke, que su fiesta comenzaba con la comida, así que todos estaban muy cansados luego de la media noche, y dormían de inmediato. Eso facilitaría a que ellos despertaran temprano para ir al templo, con sus amigos, por la mañana. Era consciente de que ya era tarde para despertar, así que se apresuró en arreglar su cabello, su vestimenta del día—más abrigada que guapa—, y luego bajó rápidamente. Pudo desayunar lo que quedaba, rápidamente, para después disponerse a coordinar a los niños con las tareas que les tocaba. Sasuke no estaba en la casa para esa hora, pues había salido con los hombres a comprar algunas cosas que serían necesarias por la noche, así que todos los niños salieron tras la pelirrosa, amarrados a ella con una cuerda larga alrededor de la cintura de cada uno de ellos, recolectando ramas que podrían funcionar para la fogata, más tarde. Había escuchado que los vecinos los guardaban para ellos desde días antes, para que no estuvieran húmedas por la nieve, y se les pagaba con un trozo del pan de la señora Uchiha, así que cada niño traía en sus manos un poco del mismo. Hasta los más pequeños tenían oportunidad de participar en lo que, para Sakura, resultó ser una tradición encantadora. Después, los condujo de regreso a casa—aunque no habían ido más lejos que una o dos calles—, donde todos ayudarían a preparar las fogatas.

Antes de darse cuenta, había sido rechazada en la cocina. No quiso sospechar que su forma de cocinar tenía una relación directa con ello, pero era posible. Sin embargo, era consciente de que ya había demasiadas personas ahí, y los esposos aun no volvían. Después de mirar a los niños, intentando decidir—sin éxito— a qué jugar, Sakura tuvo una maravillosa idea, y volvió a preparar a todos para el exterior. Los llevó al patio, donde les instruyó lo que harían, y los más grandes se hicieron de algunas palas de inmediato. Prepararon unos cuantos círculos listos para poner las fogatas y, con la nieve que sacaron, comenzaron a construir algunos muñecos de nieve alrededor del patio, pues era una buena forma de entretenerlos y no aburrirse ella misma. Así, antes de que se diera cuenta, los varones habían vuelto a casa, y solo se enteró cuando una pequeña gritó "papi", en algo que le pareció un déjà vu de su hija, pero Sarada no estaba ahí, y Sasuke tampoco era el hombre que recibía a la niña en sus brazos. Se le escapó un suspiro de decepción, antes de que una bola de nieve se impactara contra su brazo izquierdo. Él lo había visto todo y, quizá, se había sentido de la misma forma. Ahora, iba a recordarle que no podían sumirse en la soledad, con una guerra de bolas de nieve en la que dividieron a los niños por bandos. Claro, fueron regañados. Tuvieron que volver a hacer todo su trabajo, y luego ir a cambiarse la ropa—pues estaban muy desarreglados—, estando listos para la cena familiar.

Después de comer, Sakura se convirtió en la maestra de ceremonias de los niños. Los entretuvieron con juegos, aunque parecía que ella disfrutaba más de aquello que los mismos infantes. Un grupo de adultos se separó, para estar alrededor de la fogata principal, charlando mientras compartían tragos, mientras ella continuaba en el salón tradicional, animando a los pequeños. Sasuke no participó—en esta ocasión— en la tarea. Ella se vio enfrentando a los niños con ayuda de Rin y otra de las madres, antes de que Izumi se uniera al festejo y las ayudara por un rato. Por fortuna, los niños habían estado de pie desde tan temprano y habían jugado tanto que estaban agotados, así que pudieron llevarlos a dormir antes de que asomara la media noche. La habitación de Sakura estaba repleta por pequeños cuerpos cubiertos con cuidado, dejando apenas pequeños espacios para caminar entre ellos, lo que se convertía en un campo minado.

—Mi habitación no fue invadida —aunque él había estado ausente, finalmente se presentó desde la puerta, mirándola—. Hay espacio para ti.

—¿Me estás invitando a dormir contigo? —preguntó, Sakura, con una sonrisa divertida—. Vas muy rápido, Sasuke —bromeó, mientras lo alcanzaba en el pasillo, para cerrar la puerta con los niños adentro, tras apagar la luz.

—No es como que vayamos a compartir la cama… otra vez —un veloz sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la pelirrosa, que desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

—Estaba alcoholizada —se excusó—. Además, estaba cansada. Entre otras cosas.

—No me estaba quejando —afirmó, él, para sonreírle apenas un poco—. Toma la cama, Sakura. Si te incomoda que esté en la habitación, puedo invadir la de mi hermano. Por fortuna, ningún pariente nos ha sacado aún.

—Me preocupa un poco lo que tu familia diría, en cualquier caso —aseguró, para acomodarse la cabellera rosada.

—No dirán nada.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—Saben que me gustas —se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no importara, y entonces se volvió en su eje—. Aunque, para mí, es un poco extraño… se han mostrado muy optimistas al respecto y, de algún modo, creo que intentan demostrar su apoyo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Todos han estado confabulando para que tengamos un par de momentos a solas —ella alzó las cejas de solo escucharlo—. Claro, no he querido que ellos decidan cómo pasaremos esta noche.

—¿Es por eso que no te vi desde la cena?

—Te gustan los niños —se encogió de hombros—. Solo tuve que esconderme en la habitación de Itachi, a oscuras, para que no me arrastraran a sacarte de la hora de los juegos, con los niños. Me pareció que estabas pasando un rato agradable.

—Te fuiste por horas —aquejó, entre risas, Sakura.

—Bueno, también acompañé a mi hermano cuando fue por Izumi —se encogió de hombros, ocultó su rostro enrojecido y suspiró—. Quiero que disfrutes a mi familia, también. No solo estamos aquí para investigar, sino para distraernos de otros asuntos.

—Es cierto —concluyó, ella, para tomar su mano. Aquél gesto obligó a Sasuke a dar un respingo, mirándola de inmediato.

—¿Sakura?

—Vamos con tu familia —haló de él, hacia las escaleras—. Tomemos un poco, charlemos. Dejemos que nos vean juntos un rato, a su lado. Más tarde pensaremos en lo difícil. Ahora, disfrutemos de una noche en familia. Ya lo dijiste: a eso vinimos.

—Pero… ¿vas a tomarme la mano todo el tiempo? —sus cejas, alzadas con escepticismo, hicieron que la pelirrosa se riera un poco alto.

—¿Bromeas? Eso sí es algo que no quisiera que ellos vieran —lo soltó, volviéndose con cuidado hacia las escaleras—. He hablado tan arrogante sobre que tengo a mi novio en Norte América que, estoy segura, me vería en serio mal.

—Dadas las circunstancias y los planes de mi familia, no estoy seguro de que eso deba preocuparte.

—No estamos juntos aun, Sasuke —se remordió los labios, pues sabía el significado de sus propias palabras, mejor que cualquiera—. No quiero hacer algo así hasta que todo esté aclarado.

—Lo sé —rodó los ojos. Sin embargo, estaba feliz. La última conversación al respecto, Sakura había sido tajante con el asunto de Kabuto. Había dicho que no estaba segura de querer terminar su relación. Ahora, ella decía que quería aclararlo todo.

—Vamos, me muero por probar la reserva de la familia —bromeó—. Pero debes prometer que no me dejarás embriagar frente a tus padres.

—No es tan sencillo embriagarte, ¿sabes?

Los pasos de él siguieron los de ella, quien fingía seguir manteniendo una relación con un hombre por el que no sentía nada. Sasuke no lo sabía, y eso estaba bien. Nadie debía saber que ella no estaba con Kabuto, hasta que lo hablara con el mismo, acordando concluir con su acto. En estos tiempos, era él quien había dado tanto por ella, era quien le había dado opciones y oportunidades, así que era su mejor amigo. Para Sakura, era raro tener que admitir su buena relación con él, recordar momentos de intimidad, y hasta parecía irreal aceptar que habían tenido un lazo sentimental y sexual durante tanto tiempo. Kabuto sabía que ella había escogido a Sasuke en el momento en que se encontraron, aunque la pelirrosa se negara a aceptarlo. Él siempre supo que tenía las de perder y, aun así, se habría quedado con ella el tiempo que considerara suficiente para la señorita. Sin embargo, estaban ahora de lados opuestos del mundo, así como del amor… Sakura no se sentía culpable, pues Kabuto era consciente de todo, ¿cierto? Y no estaba mal que ella tomara la mano de Sasuke, porque él sabía que eso podría estar sucediendo ahora. Él sabía que ella estaba en su casa, pasando las fiestas. Kabuto se imaginaba que ellos se besarían a media noche, cuando los fuegos artificiales detonaran en el cielo. Kabuto estaba más consciente de la relación que florecía, que la misma Sakura.

Así, antes de darse cuenta, las risas invadieron la casa Uchiha, aun cuando el temple de esa familia fuera mayormente estoico o serio. Izumi y Sakura parecían ser las invitadas de honor, así que todos los parientes de Itachi y Sasuke se dieron a la tarea de convertirlos en la atracción de la noche, contando historias vergonzosas de su pasado. Al mismo tiempo, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer un poco más sobre las increíbles personas que eran a ojos de su familia y, cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura pensó que era una lástima que su familia y la Uchiha no fueran capaces de convivir, jamás. Era una fiesta importante que ella solía pasar con sus padres, pero estando Kizashi en Norte América, y con la ausencia de su madre, la velada se volvió solitaria. Sin decir nada, y siendo habilidosa para disimularlo, Sakura se separó del grupo para buscar refugio en un lugar donde el barullo familiar no la atormentara más. Por supuesto, él lo notaría. No quería que la siguiera, pues eso representaba que se apartara de su familia, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que, tras unos minutos, él vendría siguiendo sus huellas sobre la nieve—aunque ya se hubiesen borrado— hasta el frente de la casa, donde ella permanecía de pie, abrigada por una enorme gabardina, mientras veía la luna brillando entre las nubes, a duras penas. Los pasos entre la nieve eran ruidosos, así que no se sorprendió de escucharlo. Él vendría, porque él eventualmente venía tras de ella, ¿cierto? Para salvarla o para atormentarla, Sasuke Uchiha siempre volvía a ella.

—Lo lamento —dijo él, entonces, mientras un espeso vapor brotaba de sus labios a cada palabra que decía—. Debió ser abrumador. Todos tienen su atención en ustedes, aunque les dejé claro que no eres mi novia.

—Tu familia es encantadora —afirmó, con los brazos cruzados.

—No lo suficiente para que no quieras huir de ella —burló, el pelinegro. Ella sonrió un poco, en silencio y sin negar sus palabras.

—Estaba pensando en mi familia —susurró—. Contemplaba enviarle un mensaje a mi padre, o esperar a que sea más tarde para hacerlo. Tenemos trece horas de ventaja, al menos. Será año nuevo para nosotros antes que para él.

—Deberías enviarlo.

—Es medio día apenas —se rio ella—. Estará comiendo algo y se reirá porque lo envié demasiado temprano. Literalmente, estamos al otro lado del mundo.

—Se va a alegrar —los ojos verdes de Sakura se desviaron del cielo, hasta encontrar el rostro del pelinegro, que había imitado sus actos y continuaba observando el atisbo de luna—. Igual con Kabuto. Debes enviarles un mensaje.

—¿Kabuto? —se sonrió.

—Es tu novio —desvió la mirada, con un gesto berrinchudo, para entonces suspirar—. Envíales un mensaje. Ellos lo estarán esperando —bajó su mirada hasta el suelo—. Yo esperaba siempre a que tú mandaras una carta para estas cosas.

—Oh —de repente, el rostro de la pelirrosa estaba frente a sus ojos, pues ella se había inclinado para verlo—, eso es lo más tierno que he escuchado hoy, y mira que conviví con muchos niños.

—Eh… —nuevamente, intentó escaparse, mirando hacia otra parte.

—Sé que Karin te lo dijo —de repente, el pecho de Sakura se llenó de temor. En un instante, cuando sus ojos y los de Sasuke embonaron, se arrepintió de lo que estaba diciendo, pero era valiente, lo suficiente para continuar—. Lo que hablamos la noche que ella despertó.

—Sakura…

—Siempre voy a quererte, Sasuke —una detonación iluminó el cielo, acompañada por una serie de gritos de euforia, que parecieron llenar cada rincón de aquel pueblillo.

Como si realmente hubiese sido suficiente para captar su atención, Sakura volvió todo de sí hacia los fuegos artificiales, con una sonrisa amplia. Sasuke, mientras tanto, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Si bien, no era una declaración de amor, él podía entender a la perfección lo que eso significaba. Sakura no estaba lista para decirle que lo amaba, pero quería hacerlo. Eso le recordaba a los tiempos en los que ella le decía, sin reparo alguno, cuánto lo amaba, lo necesitaba y lo quería, mientras él seguía ocultándolo. Se tranquilizó solo después de unos instantes, mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente, se sonreía de forma suave y difuminada, para aceptar que él conocía las circunstancias de la pelirrosa que fingía no estar tan nerviosa como para temblar. El frio era un factor secundario, estaba convencido y, aunque estaba dispuesto a rodearla con sus brazos y compartir el calor, se contuvo al decidir que era hora de volver adentro. Iba a proponerlo, cuando sus labios rosas estuvieron, de repente, sobre su mejilla. Ella se había movido tan rápido, que él ni siquiera pudo empezar a hablar y, para cuando se dio cuenta, los brazos de Sakura terminaron alrededor de su cuello, mientras ella se paraba de puntillas y ocultaba su expresión en el abrazo.

—Feliz año nuevo, Sasuke —su cabeza, apoyada sobre la de él, le dio una sensación de calidez que le recordaba a cada vez que ella lo había recuperado de algún tipo de crisis—. Ya verás, todos nuestros deseos van a cumplirse. Todo va a estar bien, este año.

—Lo sé —sin embargo, aquello parecía un mantra para ella misma, y él solo correspondió a su abrazo, para darle un poco de paz—. Feliz año nuevo, Sakura. Te juro que todo va a ser como siempre debió ser —así, la estrechó con más esfuerzo, para que se sintiera protegida—. _Voy a hacerlo bien, esta vez_.

Aunque su mayor deseo era besarla mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, aunque eso era algo que ambos querían, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a llevarlo a cabo. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban de acuerdo en que era importante que no empezaran el año de una forma que consideraban inapropiada. Él estaba decidido a redimirse, especialmente ahora, pues ella lo estaba aceptando, ella le permitía que se acercara, y Sakura también planeaba ser más flexible. Por lo particular, el año nuevo marca un inicio, una etapa completamente nueva, algo por el cual agradecer que los lleva a hacer no solo promesas hacia uno mismo, sino a los demás. Ellos, que se habían besado bajo los fuegos artificiales, apenas se atrevían a abrazarse con una necesidad olímpica. Caminaron, uno al lado del otro, hasta el interior de la casa, donde felicitaron al resto de la familia. Finalmente, subieron a la habitación, donde Sakura tomó la cama y lo convenció de quedarse, aunque fuera en el futón. Charlaron hasta las tres de la mañana, sobre las historias de sus vidas que no se habían contado, porque resultaba que no se conocían tanto como deberían. Sakura se enteró de los amores de Sasuke, de su personalidad antes de Tokio, de su etapa rebelde y de su relación ridículamente dependiente de su madre. Sasuke, por otro parte, descubrió que Sakura se había enamorado de una banda por el simple hecho de que su vocalista era muy parecido al pelinegro, que había pasado mucho tiempo como la chica más popular de su escuela, que no había tenido etapa rebelde—hasta ahora—, y que por poco la encerraban en prisión por estar en un sitio en el momento menos indicado. Ella se quedó dormida primero, y él la miró, por un rato. Luego se durmió.

 **[Continuará…]**


	31. Chapter 31

¡Hola, gente! A riesgo de que me odien por la demora, les sigo trayendo la historia. Me toma mucho esfuerzo hacerme de tiempo para escribir Eternally, pero estoy decidida a seguir con esta historia, pues tengo ideas grandiosas para ella. Es decir, ya planeé las partes más importantes de ella, y quiero compartirlas con ustedes. Al día de hoy hemos cerrado una etapa súper importante para los personajes. Toca comenzar con otra parte del romance de este par, donde las cosas no sean tanto "Sarada" y más "nosotros", así que espero puedan ser pacientes. Les agradezco especialmente a las personitas que siguen dejando sus reviews a pesar de lo larga que es la espera, y estoy decidida a responderles el día de hoy, aunque muero de sueño y tengo trabajo por terminar (?)

 **kazuyaryo:** Muchas gracias, espero seguir teniéndote por acá ;D

 **rossylopez2108:** Stap it, me harás ruborizars!

 **Denise Mujica:** Muchas gracias ; ^ ; Intento al menos meter un flashback o sueño por capítulo, pero a veces es difícil decidir dónde y qué poner Dx Espero te siga siendo grato ~

 **guest:** Lo sé, me reí harto cuando lo escribí (?)

 **DULCECITO311:** Los Uchiha son un montón de orgullosos que no pueden aceptar que alguien rechace a su príncipe (?) Así que están no solo alcahuetando los planes de conquista, sino que prácticamente dominando los esfuerzos por llegar al objetivo principal: matrimonio. Mira que apenas conocieron a la chica y ya le están dando el anillo a Sasuke, parfavar.

 **BadBoomDemon:** Pues, siéndote muy sincera, nunca he decidido si habrá un villano o no. Ya existe una situación problemática en la historia, es decir, un problema principal. Planeo desarrollar otros pequeños obstáculos a su relación, pero no cosas que pongan a un villano en sí. Es decir, Ino haciendo su pataleta fue uno, al igual que Sakura resistiéndose a volver con Sasuke, etcétera. Ya tengo a dos personas que tomarán cierto papel en torno a ello, también. Pero, al final, creo que el único ser que podría considerarse un villano es La Parca, y digo ser porque no es una persona realmente. Sin embargo, creo que ustedes podrán decidirlo más adelante ;D ~

Bueno, dicho eso, quise darles algo un poco cursi en este capítulo, con un plot twist al final. Espero lo disfruten y sean pacientes para el siguiente, donde comienza lo interesante ~

* * *

Tokio tenía un olor muy particular. Distinto a los pueblos nevados en los que estuvo pasando las fiestas, la gran ciudad japonesa tenía un aroma mucho menos puro que aquél llenando su olfato en la casa Uchiha. Apenas salió del tren, recordó que esa era la ciudad en la que había muerto su madre, de la que había huido su padre, en la que había sido amada por un joven doctor erudito, la misma ciudad en la que vivía Sasuke Uchiha, a la que le hacía falta su hija. No tenía que pensar en la gran cantidad de personas que fluía a diario, pues los veía andando a su alrededor, algo que parecía un poco incómodo, mientras tomaba su equipaje de la mano del pelinegro y luego caminaban juntos para buscar un taxi. Se separaron apenas volvieron a la ciudad, con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa que pasaba por amistosa, al mismo tiempo que ella subía a un auto que la llevaría a su hogar. Karin, que los había acompañado de regreso, se les quedó mirando con un aire de incredulidad, notando a aquel muchacho que se le figuraba a un cachorro viendo a su amo irse. Le golpeó un sentimiento de ternura, justo antes de ella misma darle un golpe en la espalda, para que se le borrara la expresión que tenía en el rostro… como si no fuera a volver a verla.

—Tuvieron mucho progreso en este viaje —señaló, la pelirroja—. Estoy convencida de que ella al fin podrá aceptarte.

—No he terminado de comprender los sentimientos de Sakura —contestó, Sasuke—. Ella lidia con muchas cosas… no sabe si debe amarme, así que tampoco sabe si debe dejar a Kabuto. Le preocupa nuestra hija, pero también piensa en su carrera. Le molesta la situación con su padre, y extraña a su madre. Por más que lo intente, no sé cómo ayudarla.

—Además, está ese sueño extraño —murmuró, ella—. Creo que se le va a romper la cabeza si sigue pensando tanto las cosas.

—Quizá fue demasiado… mi familia. Fue demasiado, para Sakura, conocerlos.

—Creo que eso ha sido lo mejor hasta ahora, Sasuke —la mano de la pelirroja se alzó, haciendo que un taxi parara—. Los mejores tiempos de las fiestas, para ella, son los que pasó con tu familia. Ellos la hicieron sentir más tranquila.

—Mi padre me dio el anillo de mi madre —dijo él, como un secreto, mientras subían el equipaje de ambos al auto. Karin, por su parte, no pudo contener su sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Él y mi madre están convencidos de que Sakura será mi esposa. Esa es su muy inapropiada forma de darme su bendición, aunque me sorprende que ellos hayan actuado así, siendo que ella sigue estando con Kabuto, y no se contuvo al decirlo.

—No recuerdo que Sakura tuviera un anillo en Konoha.

—La joya existía, pero yo nunca la había visto. Carecía de importancia —le explicó, abriéndole la puerta y subiendo con ella al auto—. Mi madre la tenía oculta, como un tesoro. No era un anillo entonces, tampoco. Era un broche, que se usaba en la ceremonia de matrimonio, por la novia.

—¿Lo usó tu madre?

—Creo haberlo visto en las fotografías, cuando era niño. Pero nunca me importó, así que se perdió tras la masacre.

—¿Tan preciso tiene que ser todo en esta vida? —aquejó, entonces, ella—. Las personas que nos rodean, los objetos… solo falta que obtengas tus armas de Orochimaru y recuperes tus habilidades oculares.

—No creo que vayamos a llegar a tanto —burló, él—. Resulta que mis armas están ahora en un museo, son reliquias. No todo es tan exacto.

—En fin… ¿qué piensas hacer con el anillo?

—No puedo hacer nada con él, ahora —suspiró—. Sakura correría en dirección contraria a mí, así que primero debe ocuparse de sus asuntos. Le daré un poco de tiempo para que lo haga. Estaré esperando y, cuando podamos estar juntos, se lo daré.

—Eso es muy considerado de tu parte.

—Lo hago de la forma más calculadora posible —admitió—. Voy a apoyarla, para poder estar con ella. Es todo lo que me queda por hacer.

 **Capítulo Treintaiuno: Camposanto**

Olía a hiervas. Un viento gentil mecía, constantemente, a las flores del jardín frente al saloncito privado en el que ella podría pasar horas. Era mitad de mañana, y el aroma fresco le hacía sentir soñolienta o, ¿era que estaba despertando? Sería un poco extraño dormir sentada, pensó. Admiró el pasto verde desde aquella habitación, donde el aroma del té era una constante, y la comodidad de un mullido bajo su cuerpo le facilitaba permanecer en esa posición, de la que no se atrevería a moverse, o **_lo despertaría_**. Esa fue su prioridad, antes de mover sus manos de forma instintiva, sintiendo unas hebras sedosas entre sus dedos, acariciando muy lentamente para propiciar el sueño de aquél que dormía en su regazo. Estaba rodeada de cómodos cojines, sobre los cuales sus damas se compañía solían tenderse para reír a carcajadas libremente. Era el rincón en el que nadie se atrevería a interrumpirla, así que se había convertido en el sitio ideal para sus escapes románticos, y sus queridas amigas no dudaban en ayudarla a ocultar el crimen que suscitaba dentro de las cuatro paredes, un suelo de tatami, con una vista a un hermoso edén, donde las ninfas japonesas susurraban y reían, protectoras del amor virgen en el interior de la habitación.

—Hime…

—Duerme, querido —murmuró ella, inclinándose a su oído—. Yo protegeré tu sueño… solo duerme.

—Si estuvieras siempre, hime —continuó, sin volverse a verla, mientras permitía que ella jugara con sus cabellos—, si fuera así… sería tan sencillo.

—Calma, querido.

—Mi venganza… es nada comparada a ti. Si tan solo fueras mía —la mano blanca de la pelirrosa se movió, con cuidado, hacia su rostro—. Si tú pudieras ser mía…

—Soy tuya, querido.

—Te llevaría lejos.

—¿Dónde?

—Allá donde nada y nadie pudiera separarnos. Allá donde el pasado no existe.

—¿Dejarías todo? Incluso… ¿esa venganza que gobierna tu vida? ¿Tu motivo para seguir?

—Tú me sanas, hime. No hay herida en mí cuando estás a mi lado. Quisiera llevarte allá, donde no tienes que responder ante nadie. Donde solo yo pueda ser importante, para ti.

—Entonces, escapemos juntos —se sonrió, inclinándose sobre él, para abrazarle y besar su cabello, en un gesto amoroso—. Llévame allá, donde solo estaremos tú y yo, querido. Así, no responderé ante nadie, excepto por ti.

[…]

Tres semanas y media. Veinticuatro días. Más de quinientas ochenta horas, en realidad. Casi treinta y cinco mil minutos. Es decir, más de dos millones de segundos. Karin Uzumaki, que había sido una asidua espectadora desde el principio, estaba en la sala de Sasuke Uchiha, viendo cómo el mes de enero se esfumaba. Era sábado, y ella había sido despachada del laboratorio de Orochimaru, pues el aclamado médico había solicitado el tiempo de Sakura para una junta, así que ella no tenía trabajo. Sin embargo, el motivo por el que la pelirroja se dio a la tarea de multiplicar—a un lado de su sudoku del periódico— no era el ocio. El sudoku lo había empezado por ocio, eso sí era cierto. Pero, las cuentas que le llevaron a descubrir que ya casi iban a ser veinticinco días desde la última interacción entre esa pareja—que debía estar unida por decisión de una fuerza mayor—, oh. **Ese** era un asunto de suma importancia que nada tenía que ver con el ocio. Aun así, ella estaba tendida en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, con la barriga contra la superficie plana y el borrador del lápiz empujaba su labio superior hacia arriba, para volver abajo, y volver a empujar. Sus ojos carmesíes escrutaban la postura pacífica del pelinegro, que estaba recostado sobre su sofá, con la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza—cual almohada— y la izquierda separaba su libro de _1984_ a la mitad, con solo su dedo pulgar. De vez en cuando, el brazo en su nuca se movía para cambiar de lugar con el del libro, y entonces continuar tranquilamente. Pero, claro, Karin no podía soportarlo.

Naruto Uzumaki, después de una placentera siesta—que era más bien un sueño profundo de una hora y media— había emergido de su cueva, con el cabello alborotado y vistiendo calzoncillos con camiseta. Tanto el rubio como su prima estaban acostumbrados a un trato informal, así que ella ni siquiera se inmutó de verle pasar así, siguiéndole por una fracción de segundo con su mirada, justo antes de volver a mirar al pelinegro con aires acusadores. El muchacho emitió un bostezo amplio, entró a la cocina a pie descalzo, se sirvió un poco de agua y volvió a asomarse a la sala, parándose tras el respaldo del sofá en el que Sasuke estaba recostado. Ninguno de los dos, absortos en su papel, le prestó atención. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, mirándolos con un vaso de cristal lleno de agua en su mano derecha, rascándose el abdomen antes de darle un sorbo a la bebida. Después de aquello, se tomó unos largos momentos en admirar la forma en la que Karin parecía seguir calculando alguna forma de hacerle un daño irreparable a Sasuke sin ser descubierta, lo que le llevó a sospechar que él se vería implicado en un crimen pasional, aunque no porque su prima estuviera enamorada de él, sino que parecía que le tenía un muy apasionado recelo al joven Uchiha, quien estaba cambiando la página de su lectura.

—¿Ya te percataste de que Karin te está observando muy fijamente? —comentó, finalmente. Y, con esas palabras, rompió el silencio.

—Pienso que es como los animales: si evito prestarle atención, entonces ella se cansará de hacer eso, sea lo que sea, tarde o temprano —contestó, mientras sus ojos negros buscaban el siguiente "punto y aparte" en su lectura—. Sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro de que destruiste mi estrategia cuando empezaste a hablar, Naruto.

—Oh —admiró, el rubio—. De nada, Karin.

—Eres un idiota —se quejó, Sasuke. No se demoró en colocar su separador en la página, para entonces cerrar el libro—. Pero, ya que pareces tan interesado, ¿qué crees que estará pensando?

—Me parece que está considerando si es más sencillo lanzarte al mar entero o en pedazos.

—A mí me parece que, más bien, está sopesando cuál será su modus operandi para el asesinato. No creo que le preocupe mucho lo que hará con mis restos. Es una científica, eso lo tendrá fácil. Y, siendo doctora, debe tener muchas opciones en cuanto a cómo matarme.

—¿Le preocupará si alguien se dará cuenta?

—Es probable que te fuerce a ser su cómplice, aunque quizá tenga que matarte a ti después. Eso sería un problema, ¿no crees?

—Tendremos que deshacernos de ella primero.

—Por otro lado —interrumpió, la pelirroja, sus hipótesis—, podrías evitarme el dolor de cabeza que es intentar descifrar porqué mierdas no te he visto rondando el laboratorio, o el departamento de medicina, o cualquier espacio por el que Sakura Haruno pudiera presentarse.

—Oh —admiró, Naruto, una vez más—. Ahora sabemos el motivo del crimen: desesperación.

—Es en serio, Sasuke —ella soltó el lápiz y se sentó en el suelo, para mirarlo mejor—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Han pasado más de tres semanas… ¿sucedió algo en casa? ¿Algo que no nos contaste? ¿Por qué no estás pululando alrededor de Sakura? Creí que querías hacer que ella se enamorara de ti lo antes posible.

—No sucedió nada —afirmó, el pelinegro, mientras se sentaba en su sofá, sintiendo pronto la presencia de Naruto a su lado—. Sabía que ella estaría ocupada al volver, no quise quitarle mucho tiempo.

—¿No dijiste que ibas a recuperarla en seis meses?

—¿Recuperarla? Si apenas se conocen —bufó, Naruto. En ese momento, Karin y Sasuke tuvieron que fingir demencia, como si él nunca hubiese notado aquello—. Como sea: yo también pensaría que habrías estado haciendo algo al respecto.

—Y perder el primer mes de los seis meses no parece muy sensato —decidió, Karin—. ¿Cuándo vas dar el siguiente paso? ¿Estás esperando que ella se fastidie y te golpee? Yo puedo hacerlo antes.

—Escuchen, no es tan simple… agobié a Sakura durante todas las vacaciones. Quise darle tiempo para que vuelva a lo suyo… tú sabes.

—¡Ella no necesita tiempo! —exclamó, desesperada—. Lo que ella necesita… Lo que ustedes dos necesitan es… ¡una cita! —se puso de pie, con la expresión de una devota a quien le habla su deidad, y chasqueó los dedos al percatarse de su maravillosa idea—. ¡Una cita!

—¿Una cita? —Naruto alzó una ceja.

—Una cita —respondió la pelirroja, antes de acercarse a Sasuke—. Tú sabes: flores, cena, atención, romance. Deben salir. Ustedes nunca han tenido una cita real, ¿cierto?

—Yo… —intentó hacer memoria, pero era cierto. Ni siquiera en su vida anterior podía recordar que hayan tenido una cita de verdad. Durante sus viajes siempre estaban juntos, a solas. Pero no es lo mismo ir a todas partes con alguien, que tener una cita… una cita de verdad. Algo a lo que él pudiera llamar una " _cita_ ". Es decir, _aquello_ no calificaba, ¿cierto?

—¡Exacto! ¡Nunca! —apuntó ella, para entonces tomar el teléfono celular de Sasuke, lanzándolo a su regazo—. Date prisa e invítala.

—Pero… es sábado por la tarde —comentó, Naruto.

—Y Sakura está trabajando —agregó, Sasuke—. ¿No es molesto? Estará muy cansada para salir esta noche. Además, si la llamo, podría estar en su junta. No quiero interrumpirla, y…

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Son idiotas? —gritó, Karin—. En primer lugar: NADIE dijo que tiene que ser el día de hoy, así que proponle salir mañana o que ella escoja un día de la semana entrante, pero asegúrate que no pasen más de siete días porque voy a ahorcarte; en segundo lugar: ¡envíale un mensaje en LINE! De esa forma, solo te responderá cuando se haya desocupado.

—Pero, ¿quieres que la invite así nada más? —Naruto, que solía no tener mucho criterio respecto a casi todo, parecía estar particularmente interesado en cómo sucedería esta situación en especial, lo que hizo que Karin le mirara de mala forma—. Solo digo que Sakura-chan no es el tipo de persona que vaya a decir "claro, salgamos" sin saber qué es lo que van a hacer. Es el tipo de chica que querrá saber los detalles… Espera, ¿no son todas así? Hinata se vuelve loca porque necesita decidir qué ropa usar, que sea apropiada para eso.

—Supongo que con ir al cine estaría bien —murmuró, Sasuke, para sí mismo.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —una risa burlona brotó de los labios de Naruto, y Karin rodó los ojos al escuchar la propuesta del Uchiha.

—¿En serio estás enamorado de ella? Hasta Naruto sabe que es una idea terrible —fue sarcástica, para entonces emitir un suspiro profundo y quitar el teléfono de la mano de Sasuke—. No te atrevas a tocarlo hasta que decidamos tu plan de acción…

—¿Decidirlo? ¿Nosotros? —preguntó, el rubio, alzando una ceja.

—Dado que estás a punto de darle un anillo a tu novia, y pese a que uno imaginaría imposible que tú tuvieras una relación duradera, resultas ser mejor que Sasuke Uchiha para esto. Su falta de experiencia y emociones le hace un cabeza dura.

—… Si lo pones así, supongo que tendré que ayudar. Sirve que puedo evitar que lleve a Sakura-chan a lugares extraños —aunque no lo lograría.

[…]

Después de un largo día en el que tuvo que exponer su trabajo a un grupo de médicos, siendo acompañada por Orochimaru, Sakura Haruno finalmente llegó a casa. Se sacó los tacones formales y el saco tipo sastre, soltó los primeros botones de su blusa blanca, estuvo próxima a arrancarse los collares sutiles que llevaba puesto, pero se detuvo a hacerlo con cuidado, pues debajo llevaba también su relicario. Se soltó la cabellera para agitarla, caminó hacia la cocina y tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, la cual abrió mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala. Había dejado el maletín y su bolso en la mesita de la misma, así que estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo todo, pero el sonido de su teléfono en el interior de su bolsa personal se lo evitó. Metió la mano y lo tomó antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza, la cual dejó sobre la mesa, cerca del sofá que en el que terminó tumbándose mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla del teléfono. Por supuesto, no esperaba levantarse inmediatamente después de que su espalda tocó la superficie suave, para mirar más de cerca la pantalla con sus ojos como platos. Su dedo pulgar tocó sobre el símbolo de "inicio" y después sobre la agenda telefónica, donde buscó el nombre de Ino Yamanka—con " _buta-chan_ " como apodo— y lo tocó repetidamente, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Después, colocó el teléfono contra su oído, escuchando el pitido.

—Contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta —murmuró, muy rápido.

—¿Diga? —y, como si sus súplicas fueran escuchadas, la voz de Ino le atendió casi de inmediato al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Sakura?

—Dios, gracias por responder, creo que me va a dar un ataque. Espera en la línea, espera —y, en cuanto terminó de decirlo, volvió a mirar su pantalla y comenzó a teclear quién sabe qué cosa. Ino, por otro lado, se quedó incrédula de lo que sucedía, hasta que su teléfono vibró por una notificación, justo junto a su oído—. ¡Listo!

—¿Qué pasa?

—No hables y mira lo que te envié a LINE —ordenó, de inmediato—. Y apresúrate, porque me va a dar algo si no te das prisa.

—Ya voy, ya voy —afirmó, la rubia, mientras su voz se alejaba del micrófono. Pasaron un par de segundos mientras Sakura esperaba y, de repente, supo que ella lo había leído—. ¡NO JODAS! ¿BROMEAS? —se escuchó a la distancia, hasta que ella volvió a poner su teléfono cerca de sus labios—. ¡¿Ese es Sasuke Uchiha?!

—Empiezo a pensar que es su clon malvado, aunque podría ser un alienígena. No descarto la idea de que sea un mal chiste de Naruto o un esfuerzo desesperado de Karin.

—Pero ya viste el mensaje, ahora tienes que responderle. Es decir, él ahora sabe que leíste su mensaje, es descortés hacerlo esperar —intentó ocultar su emoción, pero era en vano—. ¿Qué vas a decirle, Sakura?

—No lo sé, demonios —se quejó, para entonces tumbarse de nuevo en el sofá—. Por eso te estoy llamando, ¿qué se supone que debo responderle?

—Está claro que tienes que aceptar.

—¿Lo está?

—Sakura, estás enamorada del pobre tonto —bufó, su amiga—. Y es obvio que él también lo está de ti, así que hazlo.

—Pero, Kabuto…

—Kabuto no tiene vela en este entierro —espetó, de inmediato—. Tú misma me lo dijiste: ustedes terminaron. No le debes nada a él, ni a nadie. Así que solo ve y disfruta el momento, Sakura. Todos estamos esperando a ver qué sucede.

—Pero él no sabe lo de Kabuto.

—Lo que hará más sencillas las cosas para ti y más complicadas para él, ¿sabes? —se rio—. Oye, estoy de tu lado. Puedes disfrutar esto, Sakura. Salgan. Decide si puedes decírselo o no. El primer mes del año ya se terminó, así que él estaba tomándose su tiempo.

—¿Habías notado que su foto en LINE es con sus padres? Y es reciente. Lleva el regalo que le di en navidad —suspiró.

—Solo dile que sí.

—Ni siquiera sé qué quiere hacer.

—Voy a colgar —burló, Ino—. Después, tú vas a responderle que tienes la tarde de mañana libre, y vas a ir con él, ¿me oyes?

—Creí que iríamos de compras.

—Voy a ver a Sai, en lugar de eso. Él nunca dice "no", ¿sabes? Así que no te preocupes. Sin embargo, estaré esperando tu llamada apenas vuelvas de tu tarde romántica, Sakura.

—Ni lo digas.

—Adiós —colgó. Así, Sakura Haruno no tuvo más opción que volver a abrir su chat con Sasuke Uchiha, para ver la imagen de su perfil y leer la conversación, una vez más.

 **Sasuke Uchiha [08:35 PM]:** Hola, Sakura.

 **Sasuke Uchiha [08:35 PM]:** Espero que tu junta haya salido de maravilla, Karin me contó que estarías ocupada el día de hoy.

 **Sasuke Uchiha [08:48 PM]:** Me estaba preguntando si estarás libre el día de mañana. No pretendo molestarte, pues sé que has estado ocupada, pero quiero invitarte a salir. No nos hemos visto desde que volvimos a Tokio, así que pensé que una cita no estaría del todo mal. ¿Qué dices?

 **Sakura Haruno [08:54 PM]:** Hola, Sasuke. Claro, tengo libre el día, aunque duermo hasta tarde los domingos ^_^U ¿Está bien en la tarde?

 **Sasuke Uchiha [08:54 PM]:** Es perfecto.

 **Sasuke Uchiha [08:54 PM]:** Ah, no te preocupes por tu atuendo. Karin dijo que eso les importa mucho, pero bastará si llevas algo con lo que puedas moverte con comodidad. Quizá unos zapatos deportivos extra no vendrían mal… llevaré el auto, en todo caso.

 **Sakura Haruno [08:55 PM]:** ¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

 **Sasuke Uchiha [08:55 PM]:** Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

 **Sasuke Uchiha [08:55 PM]:** ¿Te veo a las cuatro?

 **Sakura Haruno [08:58 PM]:** Puedo desde la hora de comer.

 **Sasuke Uchiha [08:58 PM]:** Entonces a las dos.

 **Sakura Haruno [09:07 PM]:** Genial ^^

 **Sasuke Uchiha [09:07 PM]:** Hasta mañana, Sakura. No te molestaré más, debes estar cansada. Que tengas una buena noche.

 **Sakura Haruno [09:10 PM]:** Gracias, Sasuke. Descansa ~

Por la forma en la que Sasuke respondía tan rápido a sus mensajes, ella sabía que él estaba con el teléfono en sus manos, esperando de forma ansiosa por sus respuestas. Por otra parte, ella era egoísta y un poco grosera, saliendo del chat y esperando unos cuantos minutos cada vez que le respondía. Se le ocurrió, entonces, que él podría ser un hombre adorable al estar enamorado, mucho más de lo que los mensajes por medio de un halcón podían demostrarle en el pasado, y le dio un ataque de risa alegre que no fue capaz de contener. Además, él se había demorado trece minutos completos en enviar su invitación. Eso le hacía pensar que, para él, había sido bastante difícil redactar aquel párrafo y, probablemente, había obtenido ayuda de sus amigos. En ese caso, estaba bien. Ella iría con él y tendrían una cita. Una cita de verdad.

[…]

Sakura Haruno se miró en el espejo una última vez, antes de decidir que estaba lista, pero no era cierto. Sus zapatos no eran unos deportivos, sino unos al estilo _all stars_ de color negro. Llevaba medias negras con grandes lunares más oscuros, una falda circular color vino y una blusa de mangas largas con cuello redondo de color negro. Todavía hacía frío, así que tomó un _cardigan_ largo, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, tejido de lana gruesa con distintos colores en escala de grises, y un bonito bolso cuyo color por poco igualaba al de su falda. Tuvo que mirarse varias veces en el espejo antes de decidir sí ponerse un collar color plomo que consistía en una cadena larga hasta un poco debajo de sus pechos, con un dije grande de un búho, que resultaba ser ligero pues no era de un diseño muy grueso y éste tenía perforaciones para lograr la figura, además de unas piedras de plástico para sus enormes ojos de color negro. Después, tuvo un debate para decidir si debía recoger su cabello en una coleta alta o no, aunque ya lo había secado cuidadosamente hasta que terminara con bonitas ondulaciones en las puntas. Terminó perfumándose antes de decidir, para volver a enfrentarse a su espejo de cuerpo completo y, mientras juntaba su cabello para simular la coleta, no evitó dar un saltito de sorpresa—soltándolo— cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, de repente. Ella sabía que se trataba de Sasuke, así que el tono no le asustó tanto… era el hecho de que se tratara de él.

En un mensaje, él le había indicado que ya estaba ahí. Corrió, casi con desespero, para ver a través del ventanal de la sala, que daba hacia el frente. Las cortinas eran atravesadas por luz, así que ella tuvo que moverlas un poco y con mucha cautela para poder ver que, en efecto, ahí estaba su auto, estacionado en un espacio que por fortuna encontró disponible junto a la acera frente al edificio—una hazaña casi imposible por sus vecinos—. Por poco entra en pánico al verle abrir la puerta y bajar del auto, pero pronto descubrió—más bien intuyó— que su objetivo era rodearlo, recargarse en él y esperarla para poder abrirle la puerta. Se sonrió un poco por el gesto y, mientras lo veía acomodado, recordó sin darse cuenta que él era muy guapo, como si se hubiese olvidado de ese evidente detalle durante todos los meses pasados. Sus zapatos parecían deportivos—aunque solo eran unos _vans_ —, desde tan lejos, de color blanco. Usaba jeans claros y una camisa negra debajo de una cazadora negra con la fachada de tener una _hoodie_ gris debajo, parte del diseño vaquero. Podía notar, aunque estuviera tan lejos, que él tenía un accesorio en el cuello, y no era estúpida: ella también llevaba el relicario, aunque no se veía mucho debajo de su blusa. Le causó gracia percatarse que, de hecho, nunca se habría imaginado un atuendo similar al que tenían ahora, porque su mundo tenía un sentido de la moda muy distinto al que había acá.

Se apresuró para ponerse unos aretes que igualaban el color de su collar, tomó su bolso y corrió para alcanzar el ascensor, cerrando con cuidado la puerta y tranquilizándose mientras bajaba en la enorme caja de metal. No iba a mostrar todo su entusiasmo por la cita, así que tenía que salir caminando con serenidad, como si fuera un día común y corriente. Al salir del edificio, se percató de que el frío de Tokio seguía ahí, aunque no tuvo que estremecerse por el mismo. Miró hacia ambos lados, encontrándolo un poco a su izquierda, recargado en el auto con los pies cruzados y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Estaba mirando en dirección opuesta a ella, así que pensó en sorprenderlo, pero apenas comenzó a caminar hacia él fue como si hubiese sentido sus pasos—a pesar de toda la gente andando en la acera— y su mirada ónix la sorprendió al interceptarla de forma prácticamente instintiva. Ella dio un respingo y se detuvo, casi a dos metros de distancia de él, que parecía contemplarla atentamente con sus ojos, como si se esforzara por grabarse su aspecto en su memoria y se le dificultara en la ausencia del sharingan. La idea parecía divertida y, sin decirse "hola" siquiera, ellos estaban interactuando. Sakura tomó su cardigan para abrirlo un poco antes de girar lentamente para él, lo que terminó por arrancarle una sonrisa diminuta y casi irreconocible en un gesto travieso que ella apenas logró ver antes de que él se girara, literalmente rodando sobre el auto, para abrirle la puerta. Fue la peor imitación del encantador gesto de Sakura, así que ella alzó una ceja en represalia y él se encogió de hombros. De cualquier forma, subió al auto y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo, para encenderlo.

—Te ves adorable —ni siquiera la saludó antes de escupir aquellas palabras y apresurarse a poner en marcha la calefacción.

—Hola, a ti también, Sasuke —puntuó su falta de modales, pero él fingió demencia, aunque ella sabía que su silencio era una forma de ocultar su vergüenza. Después, y casi a modo de disculpa, él levantó un vaso desechable con café caliente ante ella, de una tienda que le era familiar.

—Cappuccino con caramelo —un recuerdo un poco amargo para la situación, pensó Sakura, ya que ese fue el café que él le ofreció cuando ella le contó su historia.

—Gracias —pero le gustaba, igual. Así que lo tomó, le dio un sorbo, y notó que él tenía uno propio, seguramente negro, porque a Sasuke no le gustaban las cosas dulces—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Iremos a distintos lugares —contestó, él—. Por eso quería que trajeras algo cómodo para caminar, no quiero que te canses muy pronto. Además, estaban en pie un par de sitios difíciles de recorrer, pero terminé reduciéndolo a uno.

—¿Acaso hiciste un plan para esta cita, Sasuke? —sonrió, divertida.

—No iba a tomarme a la ligera una primera cita seria —aseguró, mientras desviaba su rostro, para que ella no lo mirara—. Cuando salgo con alguien, suelo llevar a las chicas a cenar a cualquier parte, o a un bar… no tengo intención de hacer lo mismo contigo, Sakura.

—Qué atento —bromeó.

—Como sea —le restó importancia—. ¿Comiste algo antes, Sakura? Podemos ir primero a donde quieras, tenemos tiempo.

—Ya lo hice, pero si tú tienes hambre, puedo acompañarte.

—Desayuné muy tarde —admitió, para encogerse de hombros—. Eso nos lleva a nuestra primera parada, entonces. No me pidas que te lo diga, pues no te gustará.

—¿Cómo podría no gustarme?

—Solo sé paciente, Sakura.

 _"Tu vida es un regalo precioso dado a ti por tus padres. Por favor, piensa en tus padres, tus hermanos y hermanas, tus niños. No te guardes todo para ti, habla sobre tus problemas"._

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando. En esta zona hacía más frío que en la parte urbanizada de Tokio, y aunque ella sabía que el Monte Fuji se alzaba poderoso e imponente más adelante, no podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha realmente hubiese decidido traerla aquí en su primera cita. El frío ya no era solo una cuestión climática, sino que un mal que estaba aterrando a su corazón, mientras escuchaba el crujir de los pasos de su acompañante. Ellos tampoco estaban usando la ropa apropiada para hacer senderismo y, aunque fuera así, no le habría gustado venir aquí, aunque le hubiese avisado con antelación. Él tenía razón: no le gustaba. Aun así, tuvo que mirarlo con toda la incredulidad del mundo, mientras él se detenía y se volvía a mirarla, con el propósito de apresurar su andar.

—Va a ser muy breve —prometió, él—. Saldremos de aquí pronto, volveremos por donde venimos, no te preocupes. Solo quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Bromeas, Sasuke? —pero, ante su pregunta, él no se inmutó ni un poco.

Oficialmente, esa era la peor cita del mundo. Es decir, ¿cómo podía llevarla **Aokigahara** , _el bosque de los suicidios_?

 **[Continuará…]**


	32. Chapter 32

¡Hola, chicos! Como saben, voy a seguir trabajando muy duro para traerles nuevo capítulo cada tanto tiempo, y me esfuerzo mucho para que no pase un mes completo antes de que eso suceda. Seguiré escribiendo en cada tiempecito libre, pues es muy importante para mí terminar esta historia y no dejarles a medias Dx Además, disfruto mucho respondiendo a sus reviews!

 **BadBoomDemon:** Hahahaha, ¿estamos de acuerdo en que es especialmente significativo aquí? Espero que disfrutes mucho del giro que va a dar esa primera parada, y que te gusten las próximas por igual. Y muchas gracias por tu paciencia!

 **DULCECITO311:** Hola, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo ~ En realidad, tienes razón. Sasuke piensa muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, así que todo está premeditado... literalmente, toda la cita fue planeada por él, Karin y Naruto lol

 **Mila:** uste' sígale, sígale ~ De eso se trata, a final de cuentas xD

 **Sally :** Bueno, dado al gran número de reviews que me dejaste en estos días—o sea, como 20—, tomé la muy sabia decisión de responderte a todo al final del capítulo xD Estoy segura de que te esperan al menos 10 capítulos más antes de que leas esto, pero no puedo aclararte eso por adelantado, así que hablaré por lo que haz visto. ¡Muchas gracias por unirte y disfruta del fanfic!

Dicho todo eso, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, para ustedes ;D

* * *

Sus pasos ocasionaban un crujido, resultado de pisar hojas secas y ramas, así como alguna piedra que estuviera en su camino. Sasuke había sido muy atinado en seguir el sendero, algo que calmaba un poco a la pelirrosa, quien seguía el mismo camino. Sus atuendos no hacían juego con los de otros visitantes, que parecían preparados para caminar por un rato, pero tampoco era como que la inusual pareja fuera a quedarse para terminar el recorrido. En realidad, parecía que Sasuke solo quería alejarse un poco de la entrada y mostrarle algo, o eso era lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, Sakura no fue capaz de ocultar su preocupación cuando el destino del Uchiha cambió, de repente, fuera del sendero, algo que no parecía muy inteligente. Ella tuvo que mirar a su alrededor, con mucha precaución, antes de seguirlo. La historia de los amantes que se quitaron la vida ahí no parecía muy romántica en ese momento, pero tampoco le detuvo de andar tras él. Estaba molesta, pues esa no era—ni de lejos— la cita que había esperado. Le había traído a un sitio que, a pesar de que era hermoso, ella encontraba espeluznante en muchos sentidos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Romeo y Julieta no solo eran unos mocosos, sino que pecaban de estúpidos, y pensamientos como aquél estaban colmándole la cabecita para envenenar los ideales románticos que el arte se esforzaba por forjar con sus aclamadas obras de todos los tiempos. Había decidido, de repente, que no iba a ver más películas románticas, ni leer más novelas del mismo género, cuando Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella y la pobre chica no tuvo más opción que pararse de golpe, sorprendida.

—Aquí está bien —dijo él, lo que obligó a Sakura a mirar detrás de sí. Si bien, no estaban demasiado lejos del camino, una persona tendría dificultad para verlos ahí e interrumpirlos.

—Vaya… ¿planeas matarme aquí?

—Que ya lo haya hecho una vez no significa que vaya a repetirlo, Sakura.

—Hubo un par de intentos antes, Sasuke. Me hacen dudar —le recordó, con ironía, mientras una sonrisa plana se le dibujaba en los labios para concluir con la broma, aunque él no parecía verle la gracia a esos comentarios.

—Nunca dejaré de disculparme, lo juro.

—Era un chiste —intentó relajarlo, calmando su temple—. Pero, siendo sinceros, ¿quién te dijo que este era sitio para una primera cita? Es decir, ambos sabemos que esto es una cita, y no me imagino algo muy bonito que quieras mostrarme aquí, Sasuke.

—Supongo que no me expresé del todo bien: no se trata de mostrarte algo, sino hablarte de eso… de algo que ni siquiera tú, que ya atravesaste el velo, eres capaz de comprender.

—No es que recuerde todo lo que pasó después de mi muerte, Sasuke.

—Exactamente, por eso es que no lo conoces —empezó, con un semblante más serio que se ganó la atención de la chica. Sin embargo, no queriendo ser muy crédula, ella sonrió.

—Oh, vamos —soltó, animada, y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿De qué quieres hablarme, Sasuke?

—Del día que fui detrás de ti, Sakura —pero, en contra de sus esfuerzos, el gesto taciturno del moreno se le contagió lentamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro, aunque él mostraba gran arrepentimiento en su semblante—. Quiero hablarte del día que me suicidé.

 **Capítulo Treintaidós: Efigie**

Tras la boda de Boruto y Sarada, tuvo que pasar un tiempo antes de que ellos tuvieran un buen sitio para vivir. Hasta ese momento, Sasuke les había dejado como misión encargarse de arreglar la casa Uchiha, que había sido abandonada tras la muerte de Sakura—primero por Sasuke y después por Sarada—. La falta de mantenimiento había dejado la gran casa tan desgastada que a los muchachos les costó un gran monto y un lapso un poco extendido, mientras vivían de forma humilde. Por fortuna, la casa había sido pagada años atrás, así que la deuda estaba saldada y solo había asuntos decorativos—y de mantenimiento— por atender. Tras un mes y medio de matrimonio, Sasuke fue informado por su pupilo, lo que le guio a tomar la decisión final y, poco después, él se presentó a la puerta de la casa Uchiha, que ahora podría considerarse Uzumaki. Sarada abrió la puerta con felicidad y por poco lo arrastró al interior, mostrándole todos y cada uno de los cambios que habían hecho, antes de invitarlo a tomar un poco de té.

—¿Qué te parece, papá? —en ese momento, él ya sabía qué era lo que haría después, así que había dispuesto todo para su despedida—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Parece apropiado para ustedes dos —se sentía feliz de poder ver a su hija en buenas manos, contenta al culminar la preparación de su hogar y preparándose para continuar con sus objetivos. Le recordaba a Sakura. Le recordaba a… **_él con ella_** —. Puedo imaginar la vida que tienen por delante.

—Lo sé. Pienso que a mamá le encantaría —como si leyera su mente, Sarada habló para hacer que el triste corazón de Sasuke bailara. Su hija era inteligente y perceptiva, era estoica como él, hasta que se emocionaba y los genes de su madre salían a flote—. Pero no me imagino que vengas solo a ver nuestra casa, escuché que tienes un viaje.

—Así es. Es algo que he estado esperando por un largo tiempo, pero quise esperar a que volvieras antes, Sarada —sonrió, pues al ver a su alrededor podía recordar a la pelirrosa, siempre activa haciendo una cosa o la otra. Esa era su casa, la de su mujer—. Vine a despedirme, al fin.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas irte, papá?

—No pienso regresar —en retrospectiva, había sido un imbécil con su hija—. La única razón por la que me quedé todo este tiempo, fue protegerte. Eres lo único que queda en este mundo, que representa nuestro legado, y ahora eres la esposa de un hombre que yo mismo forjé. Estoy muy orgulloso del resultado.

—Tenemos una vida por delante. Serás un gran abuelo, algún día.

—Ansío ese momento, pero no es suficiente para mí, ahora. Espero que no malinterpretes mis palabras, pues yo te amo más que a nadie en este mundo —había sido egoísta a más no poder, y quería que ella lo supiera—. Ahora tienes a alguien que te ama tanto como yo lo hago, y si su matrimonio es fuerte, eso es porque tú sientes por él lo mismo que yo por tu madre —Sakura debía conocer lo que él hizo—. Debes imaginar lo desesperado que estoy por reunirme con ella.

—¡Papá, no hagas esto! ¡El mundo perdería una parte muy importante! Eres el mejor hombre que…

—Una vez fui un traidor […]

—¿Piensas morir para estar con ella? Papá, mi madre está descansando en paz. No tortures a su espíritu con tu egoísmo. No puedes hacernos esto.

—Ya lo he hecho, Sarada. Sakura ha estado esperando por mí en el limbo, objeto de mi capricho, pues no fui capaz de dejarla ir entonces. Me aferré al último soplo de su vida y le hice algo imperdonable. Abusé de mis habilidades oculares, y terminé amarrándola a mí, eternamente. Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es terminar con su espera, para que podamos volver a nacer en otro mundo. Así, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, volveré a hacer las cosas como debí hacerlas en primer lugar, y me disculparé cada día de mi vida por la agonía que le provoqué por mi inmadurez. […] Eres lo más preciado para mí y para tu madre —Sasuke la sorprendió con un golpecito en la frente, que la sacó de su inminente arranque de ira—. Prometo que volveré a tenerte, Sarada. Esta vez estaré contigo y Sakura todo el tiempo. Solo espera por nosotros y renace. Tu madre estará feliz de poder sostenerte, una vez más. _Voy a hacerlo bien, esta vez_. Recuerda que nosotros siempre, siempre te hemos amado.

La historia después de eso, podría contarse sola. Karin intentaría detenerlo más tarde, pero sería en vano. Sasuke no solo iba a asegurarse de que la pelirroja no lograra su objetivo, sino que iba a hacerla testigo de un evento que podría marcarla de por vida. Más tarde, ellos serían encontrados, mientras la pobre mujer lloraba sin poder moverse, ante el cuerpo con un agujero en el pecho, cuya expresión parecía en exceso pacífica para alguien que había cometido un acto tan desesperado.

[…]

—Estaba convencido de que te había dejado ir, o… más bien, creo que estaba viviendo en negación, intentando convencerme de que yo no te había asesinado —él miraba a sus dedos entrelazados, para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de Sakura—. Había fallado antes, no tenía sentido imaginar que yo te había arrebatado la vida. Quería creer que te había puesto en un lugar seguro, para alcanzarte después.

—Te engañabas a ti mismo.

—Lo sé bien —apretó su gesto, al igual que sus manos—. No me justifico, estoy aprendiendo de mis errores, pero no hay manera en que alguien me perdone por todos los pecados que he cometido, no existe redención para eso.

—¿Eres un mártir?

—Para nada —suspiró—. Soy un monstruo, Sakura. No solo hice sufrir a nuestra hija al decirle todo eso con un optimismo estúpido y cínico, sino que probablemente traumaticé a Karin por la eternidad. Ni hablar del conflicto que Naruto tuvo que vivir, o Boruto.

—Dispusiste de todo para lograr tu objetivo. No pensaste en nadie en el camino.

—Lo manipulé —llevó su mano a su rostro—. Pero, lo peor de todo, es que me atreví a usar algo tan importante como pretexto para mis caprichos. No solo le puse tu nombre, sino que lo asocié al amor, lo convertí en un sacrificio dramático para que tuviera un bonito aspecto, cuando simplemente me suicidé para no tener que seguir sintiéndome solo en un mundo donde tenía a todos, donde tenía una familia, donde debía quedarme por nuestra hija. Los tenía a todos ellos, excepto a ti…

—¿No era suficiente, Sasuke?

—Me pregunto si lo habría sido —se mofó, irónico y en tono doloroso—. No me cabe en la cabeza cómo puedo ser el imbécil que intentó asesinarte por odio, pero después lo hizo por amor. Tengo el peor sentido común de todos.

—¿Por qué no me miras?

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo mientras confieso el mayor de mis errores?

—Deberías mirarme —insistió ella, mientras tomaba sus manos, apartándolas de ser un escudo para él—. Tienes que ver a una mujer cuando le dices que el mundo no basta si no está ella ahí, que su familia y amigos no son suficientes.

—Sakura —murmuró, para abrir sus ojos con precaución.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó, mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

—Tanto para matarte —suspiró—, abrir un agujero en el velo y hacer que todos terminemos en un mundo como este, sin recuerdos, para buscarte de nuevo.

—Ese es un resultado un tanto dramático, ¿no te parece?

—Me superé.

—El Rey del Drama —declaró, sonriéndole de manera comprensiva, aunque después dejaría que las comisuras de sus labios se relajaran—. Cometiste un error, Sasuke. Al principio estaba tan sola y dolida, así que no podía perdonarte. Pero, conforme mejor te conozco ahora, me entero de lo mucho que debiste haber sufrido… ¿sabes que eso no es justificación para que fueras un imbécil, cierto?

—Mmh —asintió, mientras analizaba su rostro bonito, la cara que le daba tranquilidad a su alma, más que otra cosa—. Una vez enloquecí por ti, en el bosque de la muerte.

—Bueno, en esa ocasión tenías la marca de maldición —dijo, un poco altanera y burlona—. Podría decirse que no estabas precisamente "bueno y sano". Tenías la temperatura por las nubes y yo no sabía nada de medicina ninja para ayudarte.

—Te habían apaleado —contestó, él. Sus manos, sostenidas por las de ella, regresaron el agarre y la aproximó a su cuerpo—. Recuerdo que… tenías todo el rostro marcado —soltó una de sus manos, llevándola hasta su mejilla—. Este ojo estaba inflamado, tus brazos tenían cortadas, en realidad había rasguños en todo tu cuerpo, y pensé que te habían arrancado el cabello.

—Lo hice yo misma —desvió la mirada, con nostalgia—. Me habían atrapado cuando me tomaron por el cabello, así que lo corté. Recuerdo que ella decía que tenía bonito cabello, mientras lo apretaba… y yo necesitaba protegerlos.

—Cuando te vi —continuó, para entonces rodearla con sus brazos sobre los hombros—, me dolió el pecho. No podía creer que alguien le hubiese hecho algo como eso a nuestra chica —cerró los ojos, mientras acariciaba el cabello con su mano derecha—. Eras la cosa más molesta del mundo, por aquellos días. Pero eras nuestra chica, Sakura.

—Para, me da vergüenza —se rio, mientras lo abrazaba de regreso, aprovechando su calor.

—Hablo en serio. Kakashi lo dijo más tarde, mientras me entrenaba para el combate contra Gaara. No podía aprobar la forma en la que lo hice, pero debíamos defenderte. Dijo que eres la única Sakura que tenemos —suspiró—. Después, Naruto te salvó de Gaara, y… estuve un poco celoso.

—¿Querías salvar a la damisela en peligro? —se burló, sin tomarlo en serio.

—Siempre pensé que era porque Naruto se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte, pero ese también era un factor —le soltó, lentamente—. Que Naruto pudiera protegerte, y yo no… era frustrante, ¿sabes? Después, decidí que esos eran pensamientos estorbosos.

—Y decidiste matarme tú mismo —rodó los ojos, mientras volvían a tomarse de las manos.

—No estaba en mi mejor forma.

—Supongo que siempre viviste con graves conflictos, Sasuke —ella bajó la mirada—. Incluso cuando nos tenías a mí y a Sarada, tú tenías grandes problemas contigo mismo. Tú tenías muchas razones para vivir, aunque yo no estuviera. Sin embargo…

—Eras el pilar central de mi vida en Konoha. Ser el mejor aliado del Hokage no valía nada si no podía ser tu esposo. Ser el padre de Sarada era lo más importante, así que me quedé después de aquello, pues tenía mucho que enmendar con nuestra hija, mucho qué proteger. Además, tuve que ayudar a Boruto, para que nuestra hija se quedara en buenas manos… fue así, Sakura. Te juro que Sarada tuvo una buena vida sin nosotros.

—Pero ella nunca olvidaría que su papá se suicidó por amor —la mirada adolorida de Sakura lo encontró—. Ella vivió asustada del amor por el resto de su vida, Sasuke. Los Uchiha son extremos con ese tema, ella era distinta a ti y a mí. Ella aprendería y le temería.

—Lo sé.

—Así que, óyeme bien —empezó, autoritaria, para sostenerle al apretar sus mejillas con sus dedos, obligándolo a hacer un puchero—. No te atrevas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a volver a hacer algo tan estúpido y egoísta como eso.

—Mmh.

—Piensa en tus padres. Piensa en tu hermano, en toda tu familia, en los amigos que te quieren. Piensa en mí, que nunca quise eso. Piensa en tu hija. Te lo prohíbo. ¿Quedó claro?

—Mmh…

—Dije: ¿quedó claro?

—Sí.

—Bien —concluyó, para entonces soltarle el rostro—. Ahora, a pesar de que este lugar es un poco espeluznante, admito que fue una buena movida —se encogió de hombros—. Una forma un poco triste de empezar nuestra primera cita, con muchos recuerdos, pero fue buena idea. Hiciste algo lindo, Sasuke —sonrió.

—Gracias. Es la única parte de la cita sobre la que Naruto y Karin no se enterarán, jamás.

—Sabía que alguien te había ayudado.

—Son buenos planeando estas cosas —admitió—. Como sea… quizá deberíamos volver, antes de que alguien nos vea y piense que venimos a formar parte del atractivo oscuro de este sitio.

—Grandiosa idea.

Dicho aquello, ambos se pusieron en marcha, para volver al sendero. Anduvieron juntos, uno al lado del otro, mientras notaban detalles a los que no le habían puesto atención por venir absortos en sus pensamientos caóticos, durante el camino. Así mismo, de forma completamente natural, se dio el toque de sus dedos que, lentamente, se fueron enlazando hasta que sus manos se sostuvieron en un gesto afectivo. Habían entrado al bosque de los suicidios con una sensación incómoda que los distanciaba, pero salían con el rosado aspecto de una pareja fresca y dulce. Sasuke tenía su rostro tan serio como siempre, mientras Sakura parecía muchísimo más emocionada con el lugar y el porvenir de su día, sonriendo ampliamente. Él pensaba que había sido bendecido cuando ella se cruzó en su vida, desde el primer instante, aunque su vida habría sido muchísimo más sencilla si hubiesen nacido primero aquí, si tan solo se hubiesen conocido en circunstancias ortodoxas, en un mundo de paz. Todo habría sido más hermoso sin la presión de la lucha.

[…]

Pasaban de las 4:30 p.m., cuando Sasuke Uchiha estacionó su auto en un estacionamiento que estaba lo más cerca posible de un acceso al parque de Ueno. Caminaron juntos, mientras ella le contaba cómo había sido su reunión con Orochimaru, donde presentó el proyecto ante algunos posibles inversionistas, y luego tuvo que ir a comer con ellos, aunque se despidió temprano, siendo consciente de que ella estorbaba para las atracciones de caballeros. Resultaba que no esperaban que la hija de Hizashi Haruno estuviera en la investigación de Orochimaru, un proyecto dedicado a la disminución de probabilidades de padecer diabetes, orientada a una posible cura. Él no podía comprender la mitad de las cosas de las que ella hablaba, pero estaba disfrutando mucho el entusiasmo con el que Sakura parloteaba, así que no se atrevería a interrumpirla. La convenció de seguirle a comprar un par de bollos de melonpan, aunque ella no parecía ser capaz de parar de hablar, y solo agitaba su bollo de aquí para allá mientras hablaba y caminaban juntos, deteniéndose frente al parque de atracciones infantiles, donde los niños iban y venían… el lugar estaba concurrido, como era de esperarse, pero eso no parecía ser un obstáculo para ninguno de los dos. Mientras ellos pudieran estar juntos, era como si nadie más existiera. Mientras ella hablara y hablara, entonces para Sasuke estaba bien. Le recordaba a los días de su juventud, cuando iban a misiones juntos, aunque esa mujer ante él no estaba desviviéndose por encontrar la oportunidad de estar completamente a solas, de recordarle que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, ni de llamar su atención. Sakura era la mujer más fuerte e independiente que habría imaginado, así que estaba un poco decepcionado, pero feliz. Se hacía a la idea de que nunca volvería a tener en ella a la persona cuya vida dependiera de él y su hija. Esta vida la había hecho cambiar, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sasuke? —de repente, ella dejó de hablar. De repente, ella mostró interés en la vida del pelinegro, y eso pareció sacarle de su zona de confort actual—. ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida?

—Bueno… no estoy seguro —se encogió de hombros—. Antes de despertar, supongo que lo sabía… ahora, todo es muy confuso.

—Karin y tu están absortos en esto —suspiró. Tenía su bollo a la mitad, y lo miraba como si esperara que le diera las respuestas para la vida plena—. No pueden esperar que todo se solucione cuando Sarada vuelva a nuestras vidas, ¿sabes? Seguiremos viviendo en este mundo, con estas reglas… ustedes están pensando como ninjas.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Cuáles eran tus planes antes, Sasuke? —le miró a su lado, deteniéndose un momento—. Con solo verte, puedo decir que no tenías planeado formar una familia. Es decir, no muy pronto. Ahora, estás decidido a que yo sea tu mujer y tengamos a Sarada.

—Tenía planeado que la parte del pasado terminara en el bosque —se quejó, pero no por eso dejaría de hablar—. Tienes razón. Yo no me imaginaba a mí mismo con una familia.

—¿Entonces?

—Quería absorber la cartera de negocios de mi padre aquí, en Tokio, para superarlo a él y a mi hermano, lo que no parece tan lejano considerando que mi padre está considerando hacer de Itachi su gran heredero —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Bromeas? —ella abrió amplio sus ojos—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo heredo una parte de la fortuna familiar, pero el heredero se encarga de la administración de las inversiones —le restó importancia, eso era obvio—. Como sea, no planeo volver a vivir en casa… Tokio me es más adecuado. Además, tú quieres ser una cirujana, ¿cierto? Esa es una carrera que se desempeña mejor en ciudades importantes, como esta.

—Básicamente me estás diciendo que eres rico y que me tienes en tus planes —alzó las cejas, con una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Quién lo diría?

—Estás en mis planes desde que viniste detrás de mí en mi viaje de redención, mujer —respondió, quejumbroso—. Después te embarazaste y, bueno… todo sucedió por cuenta propia. Me diste una familia entonces. Me diste paz cuando no parecía posible que volviera a experimentarla —suspiró, para levantar la mirada hacia las ramas que parecían atravesar el cielo azul—. Estás en mis planes, siempre. Cada paso que di entonces, cada paso que doy ahora, tiene relación contigo.

—Ya, no sigas —ella sacudió su mano, desviando la dirección de su rostro—. Me estoy sonrojando, así que para, por favor.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —se detuvo, de inmediato, para sostenerla por los hombros y no permitir que tuviera forma de escapar de él—. Déjame verte —pero ella negó con la cabeza, inclinándose al frente para que sus cabellos le ocultaran el rostro—. Anda… solo un poco.

—Te dije que no —murmuró, quejosa.

—Voy a morir si no me dejas ver —ella dio un respingo, incrédula de semejante frase—. ¿No sabes que el rosa de tus mejillas me revitaliza? Quiero verlo… seguro que parecen inflarse cuando te sonrojas. Siempre fue así, con un toque infantil. Como bebé recién nacido que llora.

—¿Qué dices? —aquejó, negándose, aun así.

—Digo que te amo —un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la pelirrosa, que parecía encogerse más ante sus palabras—. No estás acostumbrada a escucharlo, ni yo a decirlo, así que lo hago tanto como puedo, quizá así me acostumbre.

—Estamos en público…

—Lo gritaré si no me dejas ver tu rostro —tras eso, casi cual acto reflejo, ella alzó su rostro enrojecido con las mejillas infladas en un mohín caprichoso que resultaba adorable. Los labios de Sasuke no evitaron curvarse de una forma burlona, especialmente placentera y cruel para los nervios de Sakura, pues era justo lo que había imaginado. Era **esa** la sonrisa de placer que ella recordaba de momentos privados, una sonrisa que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

—Me gusta —dijo y, casi de inmediato, se mordió la lengua. Él la miró, confundido, antes de que ella encontrara una escapatoria a su metida de pata—. Ueno… me gusta el parque de Ueno en la temporada de flor de cerezo.

—Puedo imaginar eso —le soltó, lentamente, mientras admiraba los vestigios de un sonrojo en su rostro—. Debe ser algo así, como una sobredosis de rosa.

—¿No te gusta?

—Me gusta —aseguró, para retomar el andar, yendo con ella a su lado—. Cuando estaba viajando en mi misión, después de dejarte en casa con Sarada, siempre aprecié la temporada de árboles de cerezo en flor. Era ideal cuando las cartas no parecían ser suficientes —se encogió de hombros.

—… Eso es…

—¿Cursi? —se rio de sí mismo—. Lo sé. Pero, solo tienes que pensarlo: tu cabello —volvió a alzar el rostro, mirando las ramas sin hojas de los árboles junto al lago—. Tu perfume, también. Solías usar algo, no estoy seguro de qué, pero siempre olías así.

—Era un jabón —sonrió, con nostalgia—. No puedo creer que te fijaras en todo eso.

—Que no lo dijera no significa que no lo notara —aseguró—. Hubo un tiempo en el que dejaste tu cabello largo, mientras yo estaba viajando. No pude volver para verlo así, aunque vi las fotos —se quejó—. Ahora no lo tienes tan largo, pero tampoco tan corto.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para rebajarlo.

—No lo hagas —la miró, tranquilamente, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, para luego alzar la mirada—. Voy a traerte aquí en tu cumple años.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó, entre risas—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque habrá _sakura_ ese día —ella enarcó una ceja—. Vendremos aquí para festejar tu cumple años, Sakura. Será el día más hermoso de la temporada, estoy decidido. Así que tienes que comprar un vestido blanco, para que no le quite protagónico a tu cabello.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque no hemos pasado por tantas molestias para que el universo no nos dé ese regalo —ella se rio, cómodamente, al escuchar aquello—. Lo sé, yo también me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

—Fue tan…

—Cursi —aceptó él, negando con su cabeza—. Nunca había dicho algo más dulce y espantoso en mi vida. No sé si estoy feliz de que te rías o no.

—¡Tienes que estarlo! —exclamó, justo antes de amarrar su brazo con uno de los de él—. Estás haciendo de esta cita algo inesperado y feliz. Me has hecho reír, pero también me pusiste nostálgica y por poco lloro por tu culpa, en el bosque. Además, me has dejado hablar largo y tendido. Estás siendo un encanto, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Bueno, no tuvimos muchas citas en nuestra vida anterior. Además, ahora somos jóvenes. Puedo ser así, al menos, una vez al año.

—Me rehúso rotundamente a casarme si solo obtendré esta dosis de dulzura una vez al año.

—Entonces, ¿vas a casarte conmigo?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, para luego alzar la mirada y verlo mejor—. Pregúntamelo en mi cumpleaños, si los cerezos en flor están en su máximo potencial de la temporada, frente al lago, donde todos puedan verlo —bromeó.

—¿Es un reto?

—Hay cosas más allá de tu poder, Sasuke —se encogió de hombros, orgullosa, mientras andaba con pasos largos y lentos.

—¿Vas a decirme que sí?

—Eso es un misterio.

—Vas a torturarme.

—Me merezco un poco de diversión.

—¿No te basta con todo lo que he montado para ti?

—No es suficiente si se trata de solo un acto para cortejarme.

—Me conoces mejor que cualquiera —suspiró—. Sabes cuál es mi personalidad.

—Sé que puedes amarme mucho, en silencio —contestó, mientras miraba a toda la gente a su alrededor, circulando en abundancia, como era común—. Así que también sé que te estás esforzando mucho por cambiar aquello en lo que piensas que fallaste antes.

—¿Estoy equivocado?

—Estoy agradecida —le sonrió, enormemente—. Me enamoré del serio Sasuke Uchiha, que solo sabe usar monosílabos para expresar sus sentimientos, con una enorme excepción cuando se trata del odio o la ira. Si ese hombre está dispuesto a decir que me ama en público, entonces… debo estar agradecida. Ha sido un largo camino hasta aquí.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Estamos hablando de una segunda vida, Sasuke —burló, para encogerse de hombros—. No sé cómo hemos llegado a esto, así como no sé si somos los mismos. A veces, de repente, parece que nada ha cambiado. Después, me traes a una cita como esta, me dejas abrazarte mientras caminamos, te ríes cómodamente y estás dispuesto a gritar que me amas.

—¿Debería volver a ser como siempre?

—Tú eres como eres, nada ni nadie te hará cambiar —desvió la mirada—. Yo soy como soy, nada ni nadie me hará cambiar. Es una verdad absoluta. Es algo que no podemos controlar.

—Es lo mismo a decir que nada ha cambiado.

—¿Crees que las cosas han cambiado? —él la miró, por el rabillo del ojo, para darse cuenta de que ella no lo estaba mirando de vuelta, y no tenía intención de hacerlo, así que ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

Si Sasuke tenía que interpretar las palabras de Sakura en ese momento, comprendía que ella nunca lo había odiado como le había dicho. Pensaba que, en todo caso, él nunca había visto a la pelirrosa tan enojada como cuando se reencontraron, lo que resultaba lógico. Ella había perdido a sus amigos, a su madre, su estilo de vida, su hija, y a su marido, todo por capricho de este último… pero ella no lo odiaba. Sakura seguía amando a Sasuke como el primer día, y eso no iba a cambiar solo porque no estuvieran más en el mundo ninja, pero no podían decirse eso todavía. Caminaron por el parque de Ueno, aunque se desviaron a los templos que ya conocían. Ambos habían estado ahí en el pasado, aunque esa era la primera vez que iban ahí juntos, y anduvieron divagando hasta que se cansaron, se sentaron, compraron un aperitivo tibio y pasaron por unas bebidas calientes. Hablaron de muchos detalles de sus vidas, como el hecho de que Sasuke practicó soccer junto a Naruto en la escuela elemental, o que por poco se deja convencer de hacer una banda con el rubio, proyecto que habría sido una ofensa para la industria artística. De la misma forma, Sakura le platicó cuánto se había divertido en una convención a la que fue casi obligada a asistir, y que apenas recordaba la última vez que vistió un yukata. Se enteraron de que eran amantes de los juegos de mesa, así que Sasuke la arrastró hasta una tienda de juguetes en Akihabara, donde se encontraron un enorme pasillo dedicado a ese tipo de juegos y se volvieron locos escogiendo alguna cosa que no jugarían jamás en su vida—en circunstancias normales—, solo para tener algo nuevo que hacer en su próxima cita. Salieron de ahí con el totalmente desconocido Carcassone, un juego llamado Pass the Pigs, Takenoko—juego que Sakura descubrió un par de años atrás, pero no había comprado— y, aunque el nombre perturbó completamente al Uchiha, tomaron un juego de cartas llamado Exploding Kittens. Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaba anocheciendo, y su cita se acercaba cada vez más a su fin…

 **[Continuará…]**

* * *

Ahora sí~

 **Sally :** Procuraré no ser repetida, pero igual te responderé los reviews en el mismo orden que los enviaste, ¿vale? Prepárate hahaha...

1,2,3&4. Gracias, y bienvenida a Eternally, espero que lo disfrutes muchísimo ~ Créeme, yo tampoco me esperaba escoger a Kabuto. Literalmente, fue un, "¿Estás segura de esto, Ella?". Así, el simple hecho de no estar segura fue lo que me empujó a eso y, bueno, más crack no podía ser xD Sakura y Kabuto tienen una historia especial, así como una relación extraña, pero no por eso carece de méritos UuU Sasuke es re-emo en esta parte, pero no es tan débil como para rendirse y ya ~

5. Bueno, ya no necesito explicarte qué pasó con Sakura (?) Y, bueno, Itachi sabe gracias a Sakura. Es el hermano mayor, siempre fue maduro y quiso ver por su hermanito, así que ahora lo hizo. Eso no significa que apruebe el comportamiento egoísta de Sasuke, sino que lo reprocha, como debe ser. Por otro lado, es importante mencionar que Kabuto no es una persona desagradable, no para Sakura y, sea lo que sea que Itachi le diga, Sakura está firme en su posición, pero eso ya lo leíste (?)

6&7. Entre Sakura y Kabuto existe un cariño muy poco ortodoxo, consecuencia del tiempo que han convivido y se han conocido. Es normal que, cuando comienzas a conocer a alguien y descubres que no es tan malo como pensaste, esta persona te agrade. Después de lo que ambos pasaron juntos, ellos llegaron a gustarse y tener una tensión sexual en su relación. Una persona no empieza una relación romántica y sexual llevándola a cabo durante años con alguien por quien no siente nada. Se quieren muchísimo, de una forma muy particular. Es cierto, no se aman con desesperación, pero se estiman y sienten cierta necesidad el uno por el otro ~ Ahora, en cuanto Sasuke... la única explicación está en el capítulo 9.

8&9. O sea acá (?) Primero que nada, por supuesto que Sasuke va a sufrir. Una de las principales características de los Uchiha es que ellos se ven afectados por sus emociones al punto en que esto ocasione la evolución de su sharingan, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, eso hace de sus actos algo irracional y egoísta. Sakura no habría tenido problema de morir a manos de Sasuke, de no ser por lo que eso conllevó. Él cometió un delito hacia la vida, no solo de ellos dos, sino de todo el mundo. El problema de Sakura no es tener que pasar por lo que pasó, sino que lo esperó, porque si él había hecho lo que hizo era porque iba a ir por ella, ¿no? Y, gran sorpresa, cuando él no llega a tiempo y ni siquiera la recuerda... él le rompió el corazón, la trajo a un mundo en el que estaría sola. Hay muchísimos factores para que ella no quiera perdonarlo.

10. No me atrevo a considerar a Sakura culpable del delito que Sasuke cometió, aunque ella sí se siente de esa forma. En cuanto a que ella sea cruel... bueno, hablamos de muchísimos años persiguiendo y esperando a Sasuke Uchiha, y eso que no estoy considerando esta vida. Ella lo siguió contra viento y marea, peleó por él, obtuvo un cariño de cuatro paredes y vivió como si estuviera siendo ignorada, lo que nunca le importó. Todavía se ve obligada a renacer, lo recuerda en su infancia, lo espera por más de diez años, pierde la esperanza y se aparece campante sin recordar nada... oye, una mujer tiene un límite. Ella sí lo intentó, pero era una niña. Ella lo esperó, como toda princesa espera a su príncipe. Él nunca apareció...

11&12. En este punto de la historia (capítulo 11), ellos no tienen mucho más que hipótesis. Es imposible para ellos estar cien por ciento seguros de algo además de lo que han visto, y Sakura relaciona su vida con lo que ha visto en la de otros. Ahora, en cuanto al capítulo doce—ni idea de porqué no vi un review de éste—, Sakura la está viendo difícil, también. Ella no lo odia, pero no puede perdonarlo, así como no puede perdonarse a sí misma. Hay mucho de por medios.

13,14,15&16. Oiga, uste' tiene algo contra Kabuto y Orochimaru xD Volvemos a lo mismo, Sakura piensa que tiene la culpa. Ella siempre estuvo detrás de él y cree que influenció en su decisión, en un hombre muy susceptible al amor. Venga, que no está del todo errada... En cuanto a Sarada, ellos siguen manejándose por medio de hipótesis. nadie sabe qué es lo que pasa en realidad, cómo solucionarlo ni de qué forma hacer que su hija venga a ellos. Ahora, Sakura puede ser cruel, pero tiene sus motivos xD

17&18. Las madres tienen superpoderes, como descubrir que sus hijos están enamorados, aunque eso le fallara con Itachi xD En cuanto a Sakura... bueno, esta parte de la historia es muy importante para la evolución de su relación. Además, ellos acordaron dejar sus diferencias a parte, con el fin de solucionar el asunto de Sakura, o descubrir la verdad. En cuanto a la foto... se pone mejor (?) Y sobre los sentimientos de Sakura... Mikoto siempre fue un encanto, a mis ojos. Creo que sería una gran suegra y que ella tendría muy bonita relación con Sakura. Siempre quise escribir su relación más a fondo, y me da gusto llegar a ese punto ahora.

19. En cuanto a Kakashi, aun no he decidido si le daré un papel importante en esta historia, pero él rechaza a Rin en todo momento y, sospecho, él habría dejado que Obito y Rin estuvieran juntos en la historia original, de poder hacerlo... es decir, en vida. De forma indirecta, Rin y Obito estuvieron juntos en la historia original de Naruto, aunque de forma muy triste... ellos se merecían el uno al otro, pero esa es mi perspectiva. Ahora, Tsunade obtuvo la felicidad con Dan, pero tuvo un precio. En este caso, como no he decidido si meter a Kakashi o no, tampoco he decidido si él tiene sus recuerdos. Y ella es feliz sin recuerdos, hasta este punto, así que a ella no le afecta la maldición de la muerte. Esa maldición es solo para aquellos que han despertado ~

20. Para concluir... Sakura ya perdió a su madre. El no sentir nada, el no poder recordar muchas cosas hermosas que vivió con Sasuke, eso no es un castigo sobre ella. En realidad, ha sido algo liberador, pero no lo hace bueno. En esta parte, Sakura intenta explicarle a Sasuke que no es la mujer desalmada que lo ama con todo su ser y puede estar con otro, como si nada pasara. Ella lo ama, tiene conocimiento de que lo ama, pero no puede sentirlo con la misma intensidad. Es un sentimiento apago, consecuencia de los actos de Sasuke, de la maldición que les puso y del tiempo separados. Es decir, ni siquiera Sasuke se atreve a culparla. Aquí, Sakura le teme a lo que Tsunade le contó, pues Sasuke no ha pagado ningún precio, quizá porque no es feliz aun. ¿Y si deciden ser felices juntos y la parca decide arrebatarles a Sarada? En ese caso, ¿no sería mejor solo procrear a Sarada juntos y luego separarse? De cualquier forma, ella no ha sido realmente amada aún, así que no sabe lo que se siente. Tener relaciones para tener a su hija, sin emociones, no sería gran cosa para ella. Eso es lo que Sakura intenta explicarle: no se imagina una vida sin amarlo, pero si tiene que escoger entre él y Sarada, la suerte está echada. Además, está siendo honesta con él. Lo mínimo que una persona se merece en el mundo es la honestidad.

Y con eso concluyo la mega respuesta a reviews xD Cuando tengas más para mí, con gusto los respondo 3


	33. Chapter 33

¡Hola, gente! Por motivo de exámenes, la respuesta a los reviews se retrasa hasta el capítulo 34! Ya está en proceso, así que pronto podrán saber de mí ~

Disfruten el capítulo ~

* * *

El auto de Sasuke Uchiha encontró un buen lugar de estacionamiento, no muy lejos del edificio en el que Sakura vivía. Él se aseguró de llevar las compras en sus manos, para que ella no se viera en la necesidad de cargar nada, lo que le llevó a seguir sus pasos en el sitio. Ese día, Sakura había recordado que su acompañante era ridículamente apuesto, algo que había olvidado a causa de su rencor. Cuando estuvieron caminando juntos, por la ciudad, se hizo muy evidente. Las chicas miraban a Sasuke con mucha atención, siempre. Cuchicheaban sobre cuán apuesto él era, así como se preguntaban a sí mismas qué tipo de relación tendría él con Sakura. Por otra parte, la pelirrosa no era una chica ordinaria. Sasuke había caído ante su belleza desde el primer momento en el que la vio, pero fue un niño distante desde lo que pasó con su hermano y su clan, además estaba muy ocupado antes de aquello. Simplemente, Sakura era el tipo de niña que le robaba el aliento a cualquiera, pues su piel lechosa acompañada de su abundante cabellera rosa, dejaban sin habla… él sabía desde muy pequeño que, si había un estereotipo exagerado sobre una hermosa princesa a la que los monstruos secuestrarían como rehén o para hacerla su esposa, esa debía ser personificada por Sakura, quien resultaba un poco ingenua y débil. De hecho, la personalidad de esa chica también lo había alejado, en gran medida. El pelinegro se había olvidado de que ella era una mocosa un poco egoísta, en aquellos tiempos. Solo podía recordar cómo se convirtió en la mujer fuerte, valiente, hermosa, independiente, trabajadora, perseverante—por no decir terca—, inteligente y amable que parecía seguir siendo… él se había perdido la transformación, pero se había quedado con el resultado. Aunque ella nunca dejó de vivir como la niña enamorada de él, hasta ahora…

Así, entre las divagaciones del pasado, con Sakura dirigiendo y Sasuke llevando las bolsas de compras detrás de ella, se dieron cuenta de que habían llamado la atención—justo cuando subieron al ascensor—, pues la pelirrosa de repente parecía increíblemente seductiva si tenía a semejante bombón cargándole las bolsas. A ella se le escapó una risita al percatarse, así que él la miró de inmediato, esperando una explicación, pero no la obtuvo. El ascensor volvió a abrirse y ella se apresuró a salir, con Sasuke Uchiha detrás, descubriendo—ambos— que él nunca había estado ahí, en realidad. Sasuke ya la había traído a su casa en una ocasión, pero no había entrado a su departamento. Les recibió un espacio de suelo de losa, donde había un mueble para los zapatos de visita y de interior. Sakura era el tipo de persona que ofrecía zapatos de interior para las visitas, así que Sasuke podría tomar un par si así lo decidía, pero solo miró cómo ella se sacaba los suyos y le quitaba las bolsas de las manos. No esperaba que lo invitara a entrar, aunque ella tampoco esperaba tener que hacerlo. De hecho, Sakura se detuvo a medio camino hacia la sala de colores sobrios—abundaba un tono crema junto a uno de almendra tostada, acompañado por algunos alegres detalles de rosa pálido y aguamarina—, donde el suelo ya era de madera pálida y una bonita alfombra blanca se veía reluciente sobre el suelo. A Sasuke le pareció que el atuendo de Sakura estaba fuera de lugar, pero también que era un cuadro muy agradable. A ella le sentaban bien los entornos claros, así que comprendía que su decoración fuese así, tan femenina y honesta que le parecía un gesto romántico. Ella, por otra parte, lo miró como esperando a que él se despertara de un sueño, y bajó las bolsas sobre la alfombra.

—Oh —Sasuke rompió el silencio, al percatarse de que ella estaba esperándolo, en realidad—. No estarás pensando que nuestra cita terminó, ¿cierto? —evidentemente, él estaba equivocado, pues ella abrió un poco sus ojos en sorpresa—. Apenas son las seis con cuarenta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me trajiste a casa? —Sakura alzó una ceja, confundida, así que Sasuke miró su teléfono por un momento.

—No debería seguir manejando —contestó, tranquilo—. Además, nuestro auto llegará pronto. No te demores y ponte los zapatos, porque nos queda un rato más del domingo —hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como para indicarle que se apurara.

—Sasuke Uchiha —ella se rio, con un aire de asombro, y luego volvió a él casi corriendo, para ponerse los zapatos lo más rápido que podía—. ¡Lista!

 **Capítulo Treintaitrés: Amor Decimonónico**

Aquella vez, despedirse de Sasuke en la puerta de su hogar no había sido suficiente. Sakura insistió en acompañarlo a la entrada de la aldea, para poder caminar a su lado al menos desde su hogar hasta ahí. Todos sabían que él tendría que irse por mucho tiempo, y Sarada era demasiado pequeña como para que consideraran ir juntos. Además, la misión era muy peligrosa como para que llevara a su esposa a su lado, sin mencionar que era mejor para el Uchiha ocuparse de los asuntos sin tener que pensar en la seguridad de su mujer. Sobraba decir que ella tenía una bebé por criar y, a riesgo de ser optimistas, los dos esperaban que el viaje de Sasuke no durara tanto. Quizá un año, o dos… aunque resultó que él no volvería hasta alrededor diez años después de aquella despedida, años en los que no podría ver a su esposa, ni cargar a su hija. Años que le obligarían a olvidarse del rostro de su niña… aunque ellos no lo sabían, por aquél entonces. Así que caminaron juntos, mientras Hinata les hacía el favor de cuidar de Sarada para que pudieran estar a solas unos últimos momentos, ya que la pequeña no recordaría que se había despedido de su padre, ¿cierto?

De esa forma, los dos caminaron uno al lado del otro por la aldea. Sasuke usaba su capa de viaje, tenía en su mano la comida que Sakura había preparado para él y, aunque uno no lo creería, los dos estaban en un silencio total. Claro, a estas alturas, eran un matrimonio popular—por no decir "infame"—, así que todos suponían que él estaría de camino a una misión importante, ya que las pocas veces que lo veían partir a uno de sus viajes él tenía esa expresión seria suya, y alguien siempre lo acompañaba para despedirlo. La última vez, su compañera se había ido con él, para regresar como una familia. Ahora, su esposa parecía apenas un poco más lenta que él, admirando un poco su espalda y su nuca media cubierta, pues no parecía tener la entereza de verle el rostro. Por otro lado, la muy alegre Sakura Uchiha no se veía con mucha energía para sonreír, sino que un poco preocupada por lo que su futuro le deparaba. Resultaba que, desde que se decidió la nueva misión, Sasuke había sido muy claro con ella: no iba a ser un viaje sencillo, así como tampoco sería una misión que le tomara poco tiempo. Era imposible, inclusive para él, descubrir cuánto tiempo iba a tomarle volver a verlas, así que debía ser paciente. A pesar de que ella podía ser muy comprensiva con su esposo, no parecía contenta ahora. Sasuke sería un estúpido si no lo notaba.

—Me voy —dijo él, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, pues no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban en la entrada de la aldea. Sakura pareció descolocada, mientras él seguía caminando, y se sintió tentada a pedirle que se detuviera… pero eso ya había pasado antes y, como todos sabemos, sus esfuerzos habían terminado en un fracaso total.

—Vuelve pronto, cariño —dijo ella, casi mordiéndose la lengua al mismo tiempo. Él, como el hombre con un corazón que en realidad era, se detuvo.

—Sakura.

—Lo sé, Sasuke-kun —suspiró, adelantándose a sus palabras—. Lo siento mucho. A pesar de que lo hablamos tanto, estoy un poco triste por esto —desvió la mirada pues, le parecía, lloraría a mares si se miraban a los ojos. Él se giró hacia ella y se acercó un poco.

—Debes cuidar a Sarada —ella asintió—, ayudar a que la aldea se encuentre bien en mi ausencia, apoyar a Naruto. No puedo llevarte, esta vez.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces no hagas esa cara —se quejó, un poco—. Se te ve lo deprimida desde la luna, todos se dan cuenta. Pareciera que estoy muriendo, que no volveré —ella asintió, con el semblante de una niña regañada, en total silencio—. Sakura…

—Lo sé, Sasuke-kun. Lo lamento.

—Cuídate mucho —ella asintió, de nuevo—. Quiero volver, para que me recibas con una sonrisa, así que debes ser consciente de tu salud. Además, no te olvides de que estaré lejos, pero seguiré siendo tu esposo.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarme de algo como eso? —aquejó, infantil.

—Solo asegúrate de mantenerlo en tu mente.

—No te engañaría, ni siquiera si nunca vuelves —aseguró, mirándole entonces a sus ojos negros, comprendiendo por completo a lo que él se refería—. Tú tampoco puedes olvidarte de que yo te estoy esperando aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré.

—Envíame cartas —insistió—. Cada tanto tiempo… no importa si no dicen nada importante, solo quiero saber que estás vivo, ¿sí?

—Está bien. Me voy.

—Cuídate mucho, querido —murmuró, aunque sus ojos le rogaban que se despidiera de ella de una forma más apropiada.

—Me despedí de ti anoche, así que no me mires así.

—Lo lamento.

—Está bien —suspiró—. En parte, ese lado molesto tuyo es lo que nos tiene aquí ahora, así que no importa. Asegúrate de cuidar bien nuestra casa.

—Sí, querido.

—Nos veremos luego, Sakura.

—Ten un buen viaje, Sasuke-kun.

—Adiós.

Aquel día, él daría la espalda y no se volvería a verla, aunque Sakura se quedó mirándolo hasta que él desapareció en la distancia. No se volverían a ver hasta diez años después—más o menos—, y los pocos espectadores que tuvieron—como transeúntes y vigías— estaban convencidos de que aquella había sido una despedida efímera y seca. Por supuesto, ellos no eran conscientes de que el matrimonio Uchiha estaba forjado como las tradiciones de la familia de Sasuke, quien nunca vio a sus padres tener un gesto íntimo en su presencia. Él, que era el hijo menor, había entendido, mientras maduraba, que la relación de Mikoto y Fugaku era muy íntima, como la de él con Sakura. Quizá no podía darle un beso a su mujer frente a toda la villa, tomarle la mano o decirle algo dulce, pero era parte de su formación, lo que explicaba que su matrimonio terminara siendo una sorpresa para todos cuando ellos volvieron. Apenas estuvieran a solas, Sasuke podría ser un marido aprehensivo, posesivo y celoso, como se había dado la libertad de mostrar a plena luz del día. A Sakura no le importaba que los demás juzgaran su matrimonio como frívolo, o forzado. Ellos dos conocían la relación que se tenían en realidad, la comunicación cálida que se daba en su hogar, los besos dulces que Sasuke le daba mientras nadie estaba mirando, la forma en que la sostenía con su brazo mientras simplemente existían uno junto al otro, o su abrazo mientras dormían, el juego de sus manos sobre ella cada vez que estaban un poco cerca… ni siquiera ella se había percatado antes, pero él era realmente cálido cuando estaban solos. Ahora, lo extrañaría mucho. Ahora, solo podía recordar que él le dio un profundo beso antes de salir de casa, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, golpeó su frente de forma amorosa, y acarició su cabello antes de decidir que debía partir.

[…]

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían recorrido la mitad del Nonbei Yokocho en Shibuya, caminando y tomando una bebida en cada establecimiento, pues querían decidir cuál era el que más les gustaba o cuál tenía el menú más interesante. Sakura, que era una buena bebedora, estaba sorprendida al ver que Sasuke estaba poniéndose a la altura sin mostrar los efectos del alcohol y, aunque su objetivo era recorrer todo el callejón, el hambre se convirtió en un impedimento cuando dieron las ocho de la noche y, juntos, decidieron volver a uno de los establecimientos, donde pidieron una ronda de cerveza mientras esperaban por algo de comer. De alguna forma, este era un lado divertido de Sasuke Uchiha que Sakura Haruno nunca había conocido, por más que hubiesen estado casados muchos años. Cuando eres un ninja, el alcohol es una de las grandes prohibiciones, aunque Sakura se acostumbró a este a temprana edad gracias a su maestra, Sasuke nunca fue muy adepto a beber. Sin embargo, en esta vida, Sakura continuó con su costumbre de beber—aunque tuviera que robarle un trago o dos a su padre—, mientras que el pelinegro comenzó a tomar a los dieciocho, junto a sus amigos ilegales—que eran el tipo de personas que tomaban constantemente, así que nunca dejó de hacerlo—. Además, en las fiestas él no tuvo la oportunidad de embriagarse, lo que detonaba la curiosidad de la pelirrosa, quien no era capaz de recordar haberlo visto en un grave estado de ebriedad en más de una o dos ocasiones de su vida anterior y, ahora, se sentía muy dispuesta a ello.

—¿Por qué decidiste traerme aquí? —preguntó, entonces, Sakura.

—Nunca tuvimos tiempo de disfrutar la juventud como las personas normales —se encogió de hombros—. Admitámoslo o no, nosotros vivimos en un mundo de guerra, con una vocación que la alentaba. Siempre estuvimos luchando, así que no tuvimos muchos momentos de felicidad. Hay personas que vivieron en paz, incluso cuando nosotros estábamos en el frente.

—De lados opuestos —murmuró, aunque sonrió después—, por un momento, solamente. En fin, supongo que quieres disfrutar de tu juventud, ahora que puedes.

—Intento experimentarla, contigo —se encogió de hombros—. No sé cuánto deberemos esperar para poder descubrir si tendremos a nuestra hija con nosotros o no, pues sigue siendo incierto. Nos hemos mantenido con hipótesis que lo que podría pasar o lo que no, pero no lo sabremos hasta que suceda. Quiero que cada segundo valga, hasta ese momento.

—Qué poético, Sasuke. Tú nunca fuiste así.

—Conociste a mis padres —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que puedes adivinar de dónde viene todo eso…

—Son una familia muy tradicional —admitió—. Aunque Obito y Rin parecen muy modernos, él no es el tipo de persona que es tu padre, sino más bien se parece a Naruto —se rio, para después mirar a su alrededor, de forma distraída en el acto—. Itachi parece hacer lo mismo que tú.

—Itachi tuvo que asesinar a Izumi en nuestra vida anterior —ante esas palabras, Sakura dio un respingo de sorpresa, para mirarlo de inmediato—. Mi hermano no me lo ha contado, pero debió haber sido terrible para él. Siempre supe que ellos tenían algo especial, pero ahora todo es mucho más claro… él apenas recuperó la memoria se dio a la tarea de recuperarla. Espero que no sea un caso de redención, sino de verdadero amor.

—¿Te preocupa mucho? Porque, a mí me parece que él realmente la quiere…

—Mi hermano es la persona que más se merece la felicidad —suspiró—. No quiero que la maldición que desaté le cobre eso… tampoco quiero que nos pase a nosotros. Quiero arreglarlo todo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo ahora. Además, este mundo es muy distinto al nuestro.

—La tecnología no es tan extraña, ¿sabes? —se burló.

—Las personas parecen más libres —sonrió, de tal forma en la que parecía estar realmente feliz por eso, lo que lo hacía verse dulce—. No parece que realmente le vaya a importar a todos si tomo tu mano sobre la mesa. Tampoco creo que vayan a enloquecer si nos sentamos juntos, o si susurro a tu oído algunas cosas vergonzosas.

—Bueno, sería yo la que enloqueciera de vergüenza —contestó, entre risas—. Hay cosas que se pueden hacer y cosas que no. Sigo siendo tímida, ¿sabes? Y esto es Japón.

—Entonces, quizá debamos ir a un país donde eso no importe.

—Vaya, haz hecho unas cuantas propuestas el día de hoy —se rio—. Nunca fuiste un hombre que se tomara a la ligera sus palabras, Sasuke. Me preocupa que eso haya cambiado ahora. Si no te conociera bien, diría que solo quieres convencerme de ser tu chica, sin importar que te veas en la necesidad de mentirme para lograrlo.

—Eso es en parte cierto.

—Woah, ¿vas a mentirme para convencerme? —Sakura abrió sus ojos, grandes y verdes, un poco sorprendida, mientras les servían su comida.

—No —bufó—. Quiero convencerte de ser mi chica.

—Tú no te rindes.

—Aceptaste tener una cita conmigo, en domingo —se encogió de hombros—. A como yo lo veo, no estoy tan lejos de conseguir lo que deseo —tomó su vaso de cerveza, lo alzó un poco en gesto de brindis, y le sonrió con ese gesto retorcido suyo que le hacía sumamente irresistible—. Vamos a ser felices, Sakura.

—Así será —accedió ella, levantando su vaso. Después, ambos bebieron.

[…]

Después de que el auto se detuviera afuera del edificio de Sakura, ambos bajaron y caminaron uno al lado del otro de forma tranquila. Ambos estaban bajo la influencia de las copas, aunque no es que no pudieran caminar o articular. En realidad, podían hacerlo muy bien. Tanto que él insistió en que subieran por las escaleras, con el pretexto de que no tendrían que cortar su charla tan pronto, pues estaban hablando sobre los tiempos de la academia, lo que sucedía en la vida de cada uno mientras aun no eran un equipo. Resultaba muy gracioso, en realidad, lo que ambos habían omitido del otro, pero era imposible que se entendieran. Así, eventualmente llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Sakura, y el momento de despedirse se volvía inevitable. Faltaban dos minutos para la media noche, lo que parecía marcar el fin de la cita de domingo de Sasuke y Sakura, mientras ella abría la puerta y se volvía hacia él, como esperando a que él se despidiera, como si se sintiera culpable de tener que echarlo, pues el día siguiente tendría mucho trabajo, ¿cierto?

—Bien, te traje a tu puerta. Puedo irme tranquilo —aseguró, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Que tengas buena noche, Sakura.

—¿Vas a manejar?

—Oh, había olvidado por completo que traje el auto —suspiró, para tallarse la nuca casi con arrepentimiento—. No tengo opción. Mañana debo ir a la universidad temprano, así que debo llevarlo conmigo… quizá haga que Naruto venga por mí, para que vayamos juntos.

—Estás loco si piensas que te voy a dejar ir así —decidió, antes de extender su mano hacia el interior del departamento—. Pasa.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a invitarme un café?

—No —bufó, en tono de burla total—. Voy a sacar una botella de sake y nos dormiremos a las tres de la mañana porque me siento salvaje —bromeó, ante lo que Sasuke alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Quieres seguir con nuestra cita?

—La primera cita terminó cuando me trajiste a mi puerta, Uchiha —le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, seña de que debía entrar, y él no volvió a dudar antes de pasar al recibidor—. Ponte uno de los zapatos de interior para invitados, anda.

—¿Vas a embriagarme para aprovecharte de mí? —preguntó, sereno y con una expresión estoica, así que la pelirrosa no contuvo su risa.

—Te estoy invitando a nuestra segunda cita, tarado —le mostró su lengua tras quitarse los zapatos, luego corrió a hurtadillas en su propia casa, quitándose el abrigo para lanzarlo sobre el desayunador, con sus pies cubiertos solo por las medias, parecía que daba brinquitos mientras andaba hacia la cocina, así que su falda se levantaba un poco, mas no lo suficiente para mostrar demasiado.

—No veo gran diferencia con lo que dije.

—Cierra la boca y ponte cómodo —exigió ella, mientras se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar la botella de sake, así como dos copas—. Puedes poner música, si quieres.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?

—Careless whisper —gritó, entre risas, antes de volver con él a la sala y tirarse sobre la alfombra blanca, empujando la mesita un poco, para que tuvieran un espacio considerable en el suelo.

—Oh, tú en serio quieres aprovecharte de mí —negó con la cabeza, mientras la veía ahí, tendida con sus tobillos cruzados y la espalda contra el sofá. No se imaginaba que, un mes y medio antes, ella había estado en el mismo lugar, pero desesperada tras ver a Orochimaru.

—Es broma. Escoge lo que quieras.

—Bien —sonrió, de forma poco evidente, para entonces poner " _Everybody wants to rule the world_ ", de _Tears for Fears_ , ante lo que ella no pudo contenerse y mirarlo mientras alzaba sus cejas—. ¿Qué hice? ¿No te gusta esa canción?

—Te tomaste en serio la música en inglés de ese estilo —se rio—. ¿Sigue Rick Astley?

—Solo si insistes.

—No soy el tipo de persona que insiste, Sasuke.

—No estoy de acuerdo —se tumbó junto a ella, mientras Sakura caía en cuenta de que, de hecho, él tenía razón… ella había sido muy insistente con él, hasta lograr casarse con el pelinegro y, bueno, formar una familia.

—Bien —ella sirvió dos copas—. No puedo discutirte eso, pero puedo embriagarte más.

—No me malinterpretes —empezó él, antes de mirarla—, pero estoy sorprendido. ¿Por qué me invitaste a quedarme hasta tarde? Es decir, eventualmente tendré que irme, y si me quedo es porque realmente quiero hacerlo, pero… ¿cuál es tu motivo?

—Han pasado cuatro meses desde que nos encontramos, Sasuke —le entregó una de las copas, luego tomó la suya—. Hemos hecho muchos avances.

—¿En cuanto a Sarada?

—En cuanto a todo —suspiró—. Hace cuatro meses te detestaba… no quería verte ni en pintura, tu hermano parecía no tener idea, Kabuto estaba aquí y no en Norte América. Ahora, tú me invitaste a una primera cita, y yo acepté.

—Aunque tienes novio.

—Aunque tengo novio.

—Es cierto que fue un gran progreso en poco tiempo —él alzó la mirada hacia la bocina, que estaba con el sonido un poco bajo, para no molestar a los vecinos—. Has sido honesta conmigo. Yo he hecho un esfuerzo por ser más… comunicativo.

—Tanto que casi das miedo —agregó ella, entre risas, justo antes de escuchar una canción que le era familiar—. ¿Togenkyo? Sasuke Uchiha, ¿escuchas Frederic?

—Es la música de Karin y Naruto, también, ¿sabes? —se encogió de hombros—. Te acostumbras…

—Es cursi.

—Según tú, yo me he vuelto cursi —se encogió de hombros—. No parece tan grave.

—No es propio de ti.

—¿Prefieres al Sasuke que no admite sus sentimientos?

—Conozco a ese Sasuke. Yo me enamoré de ese Sasuke —se bebió su copa de un trago, y luego la bajó para servir un poco más.

—¿Estás diciendo que prefieres que sea como entonces?

—No.

—¿Entonces…?

—Solo digo… no tienes que cambiar todo lo que eres.

—Tú lo hiciste.

—Es distinto.

—¿En qué es distinto?

—Bébete tu copa, Sasuke.

—Ya no me llamas "Sasuke-kun", por ejemplo.

—Bebe.

—¿Vas a llamarme "Sasuke-kun"?

—Eso no viene al caso.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Bébete la maldita copa!

—Está bien —soltó, exasperado, antes de tomarse el trago en una sentada.

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Me llamarás así?

—Ya hablamos de eso —contestó, Sakura, casi a regañadientes—. No es tan simple como solo hacerlo, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

—Eso es lo que dije… ¿por qué insistes?

—Porque todo es tan distinto —suspiró, profundo, mientras alzaba la mirada al techo—. Me vendría bien un poco de eso que hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos.

—Sasuke… no podemos forzarlo.

—No voy a hacerlo —respondió, para mirarla fijamente. Al final, su expresión se mantuvo seria, como si realmente intentara actuar como de costumbre. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir que se reiría si él seguía así—. ¿Vas a decírmelo?

—¿Insistes?

—¿Por qué me invitaste a pasar, Sakura? —levantó su copa, para que ella sirviera un poco más, cosa que Sakura hizo sin problemas.

—Quería seguir bebiendo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro —bufó, se tomó su copa, y luego la puso sobre el suelo—. Aunque, debo admitir, me pregunté a mí misma si realmente planeabas avanzar esta noche o esperarás hasta que me vuelva vieja —rio, con un poco de nerviosismo—. Agh… qué tonta.

—He querido besarte desde la noche de navidad.

—Es decir: la última vez que lo hiciste.

—Hemos tenido tan solo un conflicto tras otro, así que —una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, para entonces encogerse de hombros—, besar tus labios es, por lejos, lo mínimo que quisiera hacer mientras estamos en la misma habitación.

—¿Ibas a hacerlo esta noche, Sasuke?

—Primera cita. No planeaba llegar tan lejos… además, tú tienes un novio —suspiró—. Fuiste clara conmigo… no quiero ser demasiado invasivo. No quiero hacer algo que tú no desees.

—Quiero que me beses —admitió, con un bonito rubor sobre sus mejillas, bajando su mirada hacia la copa en su mano—, pero quizá sea que estoy ebria… además, tienes razón. Sería muy invasivo, y yo tengo un novio. Me sentiría terrible por estar contigo mientras Kabuto está lejos, sin saber lo que en verdad está pasando aquí.

—¿Vas a decírselo?

—Claro, le diré que acepté ir en una cita con el hombre que me desagradó al principio —murmuró, quejosa—. Le diré la verdad: no esperaba que surgieran sentimientos. Lo que es más grande, no quería que esto resucitara. Debías quedarte enterrado en el fondo de mi corazón.

—Y, en lugar de eso, ¿estoy emergiendo como un zombie? —alzó ambas cejas, para tomarse su trago, entonces.

—Totalmente —aquejó—. Y, no es que esté confundida. Es que me esforcé tanto por enterrarte vivo, que parece una pérdida de tiempo ahora —alzó la mirada hacia él—. Además, ¿siquiera sabemos si valdrá la pena, Sasuke?

—No sabemos nada —respondió, tranquilo—. Supongo que es necesario para esta faramalla.

—Quizá sea así.

—Ve a dormir, Sakura —ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero él parecía muy tranquilo—. Me iré a casa, es tarde. Tú trabajarás mañana, además de la escuela… así que duerme.

—No quiero que te vayas —él se volvió, inmediatamente, hacia Sakura—. Es tarde, y hemos estado bebiendo por un rato. No puedes manejar en ese estado, despertar a Naruto sería imprudente, además de irte así nada más… tendrías problemas por la mañana, también.

—Nada de eso será una molestia si puedo dejarte tranquila.

—Quédate en el sofá —se miraron, el uno al otro, a los ojos—. ¿Podrías quedarte? Por favor… me sentiré mejor si te quedas, en serio.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —desvió la mirada, inmediatamente. Estaba tan sonrojada, que le comenzaban a doler las mejillas—, es solo que… de repente, me pareció que sería muy solitario, si tú te vas. Así que, si pudieras quedarte esta noche, entonces no me sentiría sola. Es muy tonto —su risa nerviosa volvió a salir a flote, pero él no podía dejar de buscar su rostro—, he vivido sola durante años, pero ahora me siento una cobarde…

—No estabas sola. Tenías a tu novio cerca, ¿cierto?

—No es eso —afirmó, volteando rápidamente para agitar sus manos—. Si lo pones así, parece que te uso como sustituto de Kabuto y, entonces, yo…

—Me quedaré en el sofá —concluyó, antes de ponerse de pie, recogiendo todo lo que habían estado usando hasta entonces—. No me importan los motivos que tengas, Sakura. Si puedo evitar que te sientas así, entonces lo haré.

—Sasuke…

—Por la mañana, puedo llevarte a la universidad y después atender mis asuntos —se encogió de hombros antes extenderle su mano y ofrecerle un apoyo para que se levantara—. Es un bonito pretexto para verte más temprano que cualquiera, ¿no crees?

—… sí, lo es.

 **[Continuará…]**


	34. Chapter 34

¡Hola!

Bueno, chicos, la verdad es que este capítulo tiene ya un tiempo escrito Dx Sin embargo, tuve un accidente hace un par de semanas, y apenas me pude dar el tiempo de subirles, miren que cuando no me llueve me llovizna (?) Pero ya está! Estoy trabajando en el 35, así que, mientras tanto, les dejo esto ;D

* * *

El aroma del café a primera hora del día despertó a Sasuke. Él, que acostumbraba ser quien lo hiciera en casa, se sorprendió un poco cuando aquel olor inundó el ambiente y, casi como si se hubiese asustado por eso, se levantó de golpe en el sillón. Sakura tenía una ventana con puertas de madera que daban desde la cocina hasta el espacio donde se encontraba la sala de estar y el desayunador, misma que había estado cerrada la noche anterior. Ahora estaba abierta, así que ambos pudieron verse el uno al otro a través del agujero en la pared, mientras la pelirrosa vertía un poco de café en una taza blanca. Se quedaron estáticos por un momento, justo antes de que ella pusiera la taza sobre el borde de pared donde se volvía ventana, colocaba la azucarera con una cuchara enseguida, y agregaba una barra de granola. Sasuke recordó, entonces, que se había quedado a pasar la noche y, de repente, su cabeza empezó a cobrarle el costo del alcohol. Sakura se sonrió con diversión al notar el semblante adolorido del moreno, así que abrió un cajón y buscó una aspirina para ponerla sobre el paquete de la barra de granola, volviéndose para tomar su taza con franjas de colores pastel, la cual inclinó hacia sus labios, bebiendo pacíficamente de su café con crema. Aquello fue suficiente incentivo para que el Uchiha se levantara del sofá, quitándose de encima la frazada que ella le había prestado, y caminar a pie descalzo hasta tomar todo, dirigiéndose al desayunador con Sakura detrás de sus pasos. Ni siquiera tuvieron que darse los buenos días.

—El baño está listo para ti —comentó, ella—. Preparé un poco de ropa de mi padre, pero es imposible que un pantalón suyo sea de tu talla.

—Eres muy amable, pero estaré bien…

—Tu ropa huele al alcohol por la transpiración de la noche —insistió—. Él no va a venir a reclamar su ropa, y no es tan anticuada como imaginas. Solo es una camisa blanca y calcetines. Acéptalo, ¿quieres? Quizá Naruto pueda llevarte más ropa a la universidad.

—Planeaba volver a casa a ducharme y vestirme.

—¿A qué hora sería eso, genio? —se encogió de hombros—. Solo escúchame. No tendrás que ir tan a prisa, así que puedes tomar la ducha tranquilamente.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo ya estoy lista —aseguró, aunque vestía solo jeans y un suéter azul claro—. Yo me levanto muy temprano, ¿sabes? Además, Karin y yo estamos casi siempre en el laboratorio, así que no nos esforzamos por nuestro atuendo.

—Ah… Karin. Va a matarme por no llamarla cuando terminó nuestra cita.

—¿Vas a contarle todo? —preguntó, alzando sus cejas.

—Se va a enterar de que no volví a casa por Naruto, así que más vale que le adelante una explicación antes de que ella saque sus conclusiones —tomó su taza, para traerla a su boca y darle un sorbo profundo, aunque cerró sus ojos y, por un momento, a Sakura le pareció que se dormiría.

—Había olvidado que tienes un mal despertar —se rio, ante lo que él abrió sus ojos lentamente.

—No tengo un mal despertar —decidió, en voz alta, y ella rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué fue eso? Te digo que no tengo un mal despertar… puedo levantarme de buen humor, no siempre me molesta un dolor de cabeza, ¿sabes?

—Oh, tú puedes despertar de buen humor, pero no te gusta que te despierten —ella se encogió de hombros—. Uno tiene que hacerlo con mucha delicadeza, así que me acostumbré a no hacer mucho ruido mientras duermes. Me sorprendió que te levantaras con tanta fuerza —admiró—. Usualmente te enojas cuando pasa algo así. Te vi luchar cuando te despertaban con un ataque, no es algo muy agradable de ver.

—Olvidé en dónde estaba, y yo hago el café en casa. Si alguien más hace café, significa que Naruto está quemando la cafetera o que Karin está a punto de sacarme a patadas de la cama.

—¿Te despiertas con tanta violencia para prevenir la violencia? —ella se rio.

—Ellos son muy brutos o muy tontos —afirmó, entonces abrió su barra de granola y le dio un bocado, aunque casi todo lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, cual niño que está a punto de caer dormido sobre la mesa. Sakura sonrió, mientras lo veía.

—Voy a preparar un poco de café para más tarde. Te prestaré uno de mis termos.

—No me estoy durmiendo —aseguró, antes de morder su barra, una vez más, con los ojos cerrados.

—Por supuesto —ella se levantó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido—. Dejaré unas toallas en el baño. No te demores tanto, tampoco, Sasuke. Sé que la ducha va a despertarte por completo, así que el café es meramente para sobrevivir el resto del día.

—De acuerdo…

—¿Te estás durmiendo? —dijo, una vez más, entre risas.

—No lo hago.

 **Capítulo Treintaicuatro: En el arte como en el amor, la ternura es lo que da la fuerza**

—Esto es un abuso —decidió, Sakura, mientras caminaba con un maletín al hombro y los dos termos en sus manos. En la derecha, llevaba un termo brillante de color menta, mientras que en la izquierda tenía uno color gris.

—Te dije que estaba bien —contestó, Sasuke, mientras cargaba un par de cajas en sus manos.

—Era suficiente con que me trajeras a la facultad —insistió, mientras él rodaba los ojos, pues ella había dicho lo mismo desde que bajaron del auto y, ahora, estaban a punto de llegar al laboratorio en el que ella trabajaba.

—No iba a dejar que cargaras esto por ti misma.

—Ya me habías ayudado a subirlo al auto…

—Son libros muy pesados —se detuvo frente a la puerta, mientras ella la abría—. Sé que siempre fuiste una chica fuerte, pero no hace daño que un hombre cargue las cosas por ti de vez en cuando, Sakura. Apuesto a que Kabuto no te dejaba traer estas cosas por ti misma, tampoco. Además, ¿no deberías tener un carrito para esto?

—Lo tengo, pero quería evitarme el viaje innecesario. Es tiempo perdido.

—Como sea, ya está hecho —continuó, mientras dejaba las cajas sobre la mesa—. Por otra parte, hay algo que me sigue molestando.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estoy seguro de que estoy equivocado, pero lo preguntaré de cualquier forma —le miró a los ojos, para cruzarse de brazos—. Sakura, esa barra de granola no es tu desayuno, ¿cierto? —oh, la había descubierto por completo.

—Venga, ¿de qué estás hablando? —se rio, nerviosa.

—Justo como pensé… tienes malos hábitos —suspiró—. Está bien, tengo un rato antes de que mi primera clase comience, y Naruto va a traerme ropa, así que no debo volver. Iré a comprar algo para que desayunes.

—¿Eh? No es necesario, para nada…

—Naruto y yo siempre desayunamos apropiadamente en casa, antes de salir. Es raro que no sea así, y somos hombres —se cruzó de brazos—. Conociendo a Karin, será tan descuidada como tú desde que está trabajando en el laboratorio, así que traeré algo para todos. Además, no creo que Naruto se haya preparado un desayuno.

—¿Vas a comprar algo para todos? Pero, es muy temprano…

—Incluyéndome —se encogió de hombros—. Conozco un lugar donde hacen buenos sándwiches, así que no voy a tardarme. ¿Está bien de pavo? Naruto pide uno que tiene albóndigas, es un poco grotesco para mi gusto, pero Karin come lo mismo que él. Puedo traer también de huevo, y tú escoges cuando los veas.

—De pavo está bien.

—Te veo en un rato, entonces.

—Si tu tiempo se agota, no importa, ¿sabes? Es un capricho tuyo, después de todo.

—Te vas a desvanecer, un día de estos, si no comes apropiadamente. Deberías saberlo, pues eres médico, y ya fuiste una madre. Ahora me haces dudar de si eras tú quien cuidaba de Sarada, y no al revés…

—¡Oye…!

—Espérame —tomó el termo que Sakura le había prestado, dándose la vuelta antes de irse, lo que dejó a Sakura con las palabras a medias. En cualquier caso, ella corrió a la puerta, para mirarlo andar por el pasillo.

—¡Asegúrate de que no le pongan mostaza ni pepillos!

—Te traeré un postre, por si acaso —respondió, alzando su mano izquierda a modo de despedida, lo que la obligó a sonreír para sí misma. Él sabía bien que a ella no le gustaban los sabores extremos, aunque disfrutaba mucho de los dulces. Él era increíble por recordarlo.

De esa forma, Sasuke Uchiha se fue, aunque volvería después de alrededor de cuarenta minutos, con el desayuno para todos. Karin ya estaba ahí, así que también recibió un sándwich, y Sasuke se fue inmediatamente después de comer. Aquel día, Karin no conseguiría exprimir la historia de la noche anterior de ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, una nueva costumbre iba a implementarse: las visitas del apuesto pelinegro a la facultad de medicina por las mañanas eran una constante del día a día, con un paquete de desayuno para Sakura y sus dos ayudantes, ya que Shin se incluyó a la lista de comensales de Sasuke. Él les llevaba el desayuno pues, suponía, ellos no se preocuparían mucho por la comida más importante del día. Era así como, de forma inevitable, él había adquirido una responsabilidad que no tenía nada que ver con él. Kabuto había sido rápidamente reemplazado por Sakura en el trabajo, pero por Sasuke en cuanto a los cuidados de los que trabajaban en su laboratorio. Por otro lado, aunque todos habían descubierto que él era el alumno de leyes que pronto se graduaría, no comprendían del todo que tuviera visitas tan constantes ahí, aunque casi siempre eran cuestión de entrada por salida: él solo dejaba la comida y se iba a sus clases. Al menos, aquello había agregado un placer efímero en el día a día de Sasuke, pues podría ver a Sakura por las mañanas, saludarla y chatear por el celular cuando tenían ratos libres. De hecho, Karin se les quedaba observando cuando se daba cuenta de aquello… sus diferencias habían desaparecido lentamente, al punto en el que sonreían el uno para el otro por las mañanas, y ella parecía mucho más alegre que cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntas. Aquello era, desde donde cualquiera lo mirara, el resultado de todos los esfuerzos de Sasuke por recuperar su corazón. Eso era, en palabras muy cursis, el poder del amor de Sasuke.

[…]

—… —Ino, que había estado mirando fijamente a Sakura desde que llegó a su casa, no podía creer que ella estuviera tan conforme mientras ponía la arrocera. En lugar de eso, se preguntaba con seriedad si ella se había vuelto loca—. ¿Estás segura, Sakura?

—Sí —contestó, ella—. Sasuke-kun se irá en una misión esta tarde, así que también es una mejor idea, ¿no crees? Tampoco es que sea muy buena haciendo cosas complicadas…

—Por eso invitamos a Hinata —le recordó, la rubia.

—Eso es grosero, Ino —riñó, Sakura, para mirar a la pelinegra—. Discúlpala, Hinata. A veces, ella no sabe cuidar sus palabras —se encogió de hombros—. De cualquier forma, ustedes empezaron a hacer sus chocolates muy temprano, ¿no? Yo no podía salir del hospital antes, así que prefiero preparar las bolas de arroz.

—Pero, ¡es San Valentín! —exclamó, Ino.

—Supongo que, para Sakura, es más importante poder preparar algo para Sasuke-kun ella misma, por eso habrá escogido cocinar eso —comentó, finalmente, Hinata—. Ah… no te preocupes por mí, en serio. Vine para ayudarlas.

—Como ella dijo —insistió, Ino—. Además, sobra chocolate suficiente para que prepares algo para Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes? Es San Valentín, ¿entiendes?

—Aunque le preparara un chocolate a Sasuke-kun—empezó, entonces, la pelirrosa—. ¿Qué objeto tiene? A él nunca le han gustado las cosas dulces.

—¿Eh? —ante sus palabras, ambas chicas le miraron un poco sorprendidas.

—A Sasuke-kun le gustan los sabores simples. Es por eso que, en lugar de prepararle chocolates que no le gustarán, preferí hacer las bolas de arroz que él disfruta —se encogió de hombros, mientras sacaba un par de tomates de entre las bolsas de compras, para acercarse a lavarlos—. Es algo que él podrá comer de inmediato, y es un sabor que no puedo arruinar con facilidad.

—Oh… tú, realmente, pensaste en esto, ¿cierto? —admiró, la rubia.

—¿No es esa la clave del día de San Valentín?

—Pero, si fuera así de simple, entonces sería mejor que Hinata le hiciera ramen a Naruto, ¿no te parece? Los chocolates serían completamente inútiles.

—Creo que Sakura tiene razón —interrumpió, Hinata—. Sasuke-kun no disfrutaría de chocolates, así que lo correcto es hacer algo que a él le pueda gustar. Pienso que ella logrará expresar mejor sus sentimientos al demostrarle que piensa en él, y que sabe lo que a él le gusta. Nosotras sabemos que los chicos aceptarán los chocolates, pero con Sasuke-kun no se sabe.

—Bien, si estás decidida a hacer eso, entonces no te detendré —Ino decidió rendirse, agitando su mano al aire—. Acepta que te lo advertí.

—Va a gustarle —aseguró, la pelirrosa—. Ya lo verás.

[…]

El laboratorio de Sakura, de repente, estaba lleno de chicas. De alguna forma, Ino convenció a Temari de unirse al grupo de discusión, y solo Shin estaba sobrando en esa mesa, aunque era evidente que Sakura no quería formar parte de esa conversación. Resultaba que Ino había llamado a Sakura, quien la había ignorado olímpicamente, así que después llamó a Karin para convencerla de hacer una reunión para discutir los regalos de San Valentín, ya que faltaban solo dos días. El grupo de chicas estaba decidido a hacer chocolates en casa de Karin, pero primero querían hablar sobre los ingredientes a utilizar, para coordinarse y no tener que pagar tanto cada una de ellas. Temari, que originalmente quería solo comprar una caja de dulces caros para Shikamaru, fue convencida cuando Ino le habló sobre diseñarle un vestido exclusivo a su medida, todo porque se presumía que la adulta novia del pelinegro era buena cocinera. Fue así como contactó a Hinata, discutieron la hora a la que estaban libres y, por desgracia, las dos estudiantes de medicina tenían horario completo, pero podían venir para la hora del almuerzo a visitarlas y discutirlo todo, ¿cierto?

—¿Saben que San Valentín es el jueves? —murmuró, Sakura, con muy poco interés en el tema.

—¿Qué importa? Solo queremos hacer chocolates, ¿sabes? —Ino se encogió de hombros, para pasar la página de su revista de repostería. Sakura se sonrió, pues sabía a la perfección que eran chocolates para Sai.

—Espera, ¿tenemos que hacer para todos? —la voz quejosa de Karin se escuchó mientras movía su pulgar para deslizar la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente—. Es decir, ¿por qué voy a hacer yo?

—Seguiste el juego, a diferencia de Sakura —contestó, Ino—. Además, es divertido. Yo voy a preparar para Sai, Shikamaru y Sasuke-kun. Supongo que no está de más hacer algo para Naruto.

—Hinata planea un pastel —interrumpió, Temari—. Yo solo voy a preparar para mi padre, mis dos hermanos y Shikamaru, con relleno de mermelada envinada. Hinata, deberías hacer solo unos cupcakes, así no tendrías ningún problema y podrías repartir a quienes quieras.

—Pe-pero… Naruto-kun se merece algo especial —afirmó, con nerviosismo, la aludida—. Aunque, no quiero que los demás chicos se queden sin chocolate…

—Yo podría seguir el ejemplo de Temari y preparar chocolate sencillo —opinó, Karin—. Haría un poco para Naruto y para Sasuke, supongo. ¡Oh, Shin! También prepararé un poco para ti, te lo mereces por ser un buen asistente —el muchacho dio un respingo de tan solo escucharla—. ¿A quién más debería darle chocolate?

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura? —preguntó, entonces, Ino. Por supuesto, sus intenciones fueron obvias para todas las chicas.

—Compraré un paquete enorme de chocolates, los meteré en pequeñas bolsas y lo ofreceré a mis maestros, a Shin y al doctor Orochimaru —sacudió su mano, para restarle importancia, antes de escribir algunos apuntes en las notas de la investigación—. Me aseguraré de que sobren suficientes para ofrecer a los chicos.

—Oh, qué aburrido —se quejó, Ino.

—¿Qué hay de Sasuke? —propuso, entonces, Karin. La pura mención de ese nombre hizo que el asistente albino prestara un poco de atención.

—A Sasuke no le gustan los dulces —respondió, de inmediato, Sakura—. Además, no puedo ir por la vida y preparar algo exclusivamente para él. Daría un mensaje equivocado, ¿sabes? —se encogió de hombros—. Este día me preocuparía en serio si Kabuto estuviera en Japón, aunque él sería feliz mientras le comprara unos chocolates con vino dentro.

—Quiero hacer eso —ronroneó, Temari, con pereza.

—Deberías —apoyó, Sakura.

—No sean perezosas —reclamó, Ino—. Yo haré _cake pops_ para regalo, y un cupcake gigante para Sai, supongo. Así, Hinata y yo compraremos el material juntas. ¿Qué dices, Hinata? Puedo ayudarte a decorar el pastel para Naruto, si quieres.

—Eso me gustaría —accedió, la pelinegra.

—Tú también, Sakura —insistió, Ino—. Deberás venir con nosotras, ahí decidirás qué es lo que prepararás para Sasuke-kun.

—Tonterías —bufó, Sakura, y antes de que pudiera comenzar a regañarla, se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta, así que Karin se apresuró a abrirla, únicamente para que el tan mencionado Uchiha se mostrara en la puerta, junto a Naruto. Los dos se vieron impresionados al notar semejante reunión.

—No sabía que iban a estar todas juntas, habría traído unas pizzas, o un pastel —comentó, el pelinegro, mientras le entregaba a Karin una bolsa con paquetes de anmitsu.

—¡Ah, Hinata! —exclamó, Naruto, para entrar alegremente.

—Naruto-kun —admiró y, antes de darse cuenta, todas las revistas, recetarios y celulares se habían ocultado, pues eran la evidencia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie, para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke y yo fuimos a comer algo antes de irnos a casa, cuando veníamos de regreso vimos una promoción de anmitsu, y él pensó que estaría bien traerle un poco a las chicas.

—¿Ustedes hacen esto seguido? —preguntó, Temari.

—Ellos nos traen el desayuno —respondió, Karin, mientras metía los postres en el pequeño refrigerador del laboratorio—. Sasuke dice que somos muy descuidadas con nosotras mismas, y que alguien debe cuidar nuestra alimentación. A decir verdad, si no fuera por ellos, Sakura y yo pasaríamos la mañana con café y barritas de granola.

—Oh, eso es interesante —admiró, Ino—. ¿También vienen a comer con ellas para el mediodía?

—Solo el desayuno —contestó, Sasuke—. Lo de hoy fue espontáneo. Sé que a Sakura le gustan las cosas dulces, así que —se encogió de hombros—. La facultad nos quedaba en el camino, como sea.

—Polos opuestos —murmuró, Temari. Sasuke lo notó, así que la miró a la espera de una explicación, lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia—. Sakura nos estaba diciendo antes que a ti no te gustan mucho los dulces, en un intento de hacernos desistir de incluirte en nuestros planes de San Valentín.

—¡Temari! —riñó, Ino, después de que la mayor admitiera lo que hacían ahí.

—No es un misterio sin resolver, ¿sabes? Ellos ya vieron las revistas, como sea —se encogió de hombros—. Entonces, ¿es eso cierto, Sasuke? ¿No te gustan los dulces?

—Es verdad —contestó él, sereno—. Supongo que, aunque sea poco ortodoxo, lo que me gustaría recibir por San Valentín son bolas de arroz —los ojos negros de Sasuke miraron a Sakura por un instante, mientras ella fingía no recordar aquello de lo que él hablaba—. A mí me gustan mucho las bolas de arroz…

—Oh, qué simple —comentó, a modo de respuesta, Temari.

—Como sea, solo veníamos a traer eso. Disculpen que no sea suficiente —concluyó, Sasuke—. Sigan con sus planes para San Valentín.

—Espera, una última cosa —le detuvo, ella—. Sasuke, ¿esperas recibir algún tipo de regalo por el día de San Valentín? Es decir, ya nos dijiste lo que quieres —se encogió de hombros—. No queremos excluirte del evento.

—Si les sobran chocolates, pueden dármelos, aunque es probable que no los coma —admitió, para luego mirar a Naruto—. De cualquier forma, no es necesario. Siempre recibo algunos chocolates, aunque no devuelvo el favor el día blanco. Tampoco estoy interesado en que hagan algo solo porque yo soy caprichoso.

—Podría comprarte jugo de tomate —susurró, Sakura. De forma inmediata, todas las chicas la miraron contrariadas—. ¿Qué? Les dije que voy a comprar chocolates para todos, pero a él no le gustan, así que un jugo de tomate estaría bien.

—Jugo… —empezó, Hinata, un poco desilusionada por su conclusión—, ¿de tomate?

—A Sasuke le gusta mucho el tomate —explicó, entonces, Naruto—. Lo sé, suena aburrido, pero él podría comer tomates a mordidas —prosiguió, casi tan decepcionado como su novia—. Me sorprende que sepas eso, Sakura. Es uno de los gustos secretos de Sasuke, que solo los que lo conocemos de hace tiempo hemos descubierto.

—Bueno, eso es porque él y yo nos hemos vuelto amigos —respondió, ella, sin mucha pena—. En todo caso, ¿qué opinas, Sasuke?

—Los tomates, por sí mismos, serían suficientes —afirmó, él.

—Eso es todavía peor —dijo, Temari, entre risas—. Ustedes son muy divertidos, en todo caso. No me imaginaba que se conocieran tan bien, en tan poco tiempo… pero, ¿tomates? Sakura, ten piedad y no le regales algo así.

—Pero, es lo que él quiere —respondió, la aludida—. No tiene nada de malo.

—En ese caso, todos deberíamos darle tomates —comentó, Karin—. Quizá yo le regale tomate seco, Ino puede comprar el jugo de tomate, Hinata una sopa de tomate, y así consecutivamente.

—Es demasiado tomate —se quejó, Naruto.

—No es un día de campo —agregó, Sakura, entre risas.

—Como sea, yo no necesito nada —dijo, Sasuke—. San Valentín no es una fecha importante para mí. Ni siquiera es una fiesta japonesa, así que…

—Haré bolas de arroz —lo interrumpió, Sakura, para encogerse de hombros—. Así, solo yo preparo algo para ti, y sirve que no solo hago un montón de bolsas con chocolates. Dijiste que eso es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?

—No es realmente necesario.

—Los chicos se reúnen todos los años en casa de Sasuke y Naruto, todo comenzó porque a Naruto le gustaba quedarse con los chocolates que Sasuke rechazaba —contó, Karin—. Creo que todavía hoy en día lo hacen, así que podemos ir después de la escuela, comer algo y eso. Dudo que al doctor Orochimaru le moleste que te tomes una tarde, después de todo haz hecho un gran trabajo, Sakura: llegas muy temprano por la mañana, te vas a tus clases, y vuelves a cada oportunidad.

—Supongo que está bien —aceptó, ella—. Como sea, no tengo algo mejor que hacer ese día.

—¡Está decidido! —exclamó, entonces, Ino—. Este año tendremos una fiesta de San Valentin en el departamento de Sasuke y Naruto. ¡Los chicos invitan las bebidas!

—Es San Valentin, ¿sabes? —murmuró, Naruto.

—¡No se diga más! —concluyó, Karin, antes de ponerse de pie—. Ahora, todos ustedes, invasores: fuera de nuestro laboratorio. Tenemos mucho trabajo por adelantar para que el doctor no tenga pretextos, ¡fuera!

[…]

Sasuke y Karin estaban en la cocina, sentados cada uno a un lado de la barra, mientras la usaban para jugar cartas. La pelirroja había llegado antes al departamento pues, al final, Sakura decidió que no trabajarían ese día. Vio que le daba una bolsa de chocolates a Shin y, después, ya no supo absolutamente nada de ella… antes de darse cuenta, había pasado por hamburguesas de camino a casa de su primo y de su mejor amigo, las habían devorado en la soledad, y eran los únicos habitantes en el departamento. Resultaba que, de hecho, Naruto había desaparecido desde temprano, pues estaba muy ocupado pasando el festejo con su novia. Por otra parte, ellos habían decidido que ver películas era mala idea, pues tendrían que interrumpirla cuando alguien llegara, y ahora estaban con un juego a medias. Cada uno de ellos tenía una cerveza abierta, pero jugaban en un silencio total, pues él no había querido poner música de fondo. Karin lo observaba, de forma prácticamente clínica, mientras él continuaba calculando su siguiente movimiento. Claro, si ella no fuera tan obvia con sus miradas, él no habría cedido…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sé que Sakura sabe todo eso de ti porque fue tu esposa por más de quince años, eso sin mencionar que se conocen de toda la vida —empezó, ella. Aquello solo ocasionó que Sasuke rodara los ojos, incrédulo—. Pero, ustedes sí están más cerca, ¿cierto?

—Les llevo el desayuno todos los días, Karin.

—Ella no atiende el teléfono en el trabajo. En realidad, no lo atiende mucho en presencia de los demás, al menos. Pero, ustedes sí hablan, ¿no?

—¿Qué te parece si vas al grano?

—De repente pareces serio otra vez, aunque ella no muestra cambios, ni retroceso a la forma en que ella solía ser —explicó—. ¿Te estás rindiendo, Sasuke?

—Sakura y yo hablamos —concluyó—. En todo caso, no es algo malo… ella quizá mencionó, durante nuestra cita, que se había enamorado del hombre serio que conoció. Me había estado esforzando mucho por cambiar eso, pero tal vez no sea necesario.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —se sonrió—. Eso, ¿qué significa, Sasuke?

—Ella responde sus mensajes cuando llega a casa, y yo no intento agobiarla. Por lo general, soy yo quien comienza la conversación —se encogió de hombros—. Le pido que me avise cuando llega a casa, porque este no es un mundo en el que ella tenga la fuerza para defenderse. Ella, por otro lado, me satisface ese capricho…

—Vaya, te preocupas por ella —admiró, alegre—. Buen Sasuke. A las chicas les gusta eso. Tú solías ser distante en cuanto a ese punto, así que… estamos mejorando.

—Sakura podía cuidarse sola. Ella tenía la fuerza y el entrenamiento de Tsunade, después de todo. No solo superó a uno de los sannin, como Naruto y yo, sino que tuvo un papel fundamental en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. No había que protegerla casi de nada, en ese entonces. ¿Sabías que ella hizo el antídoto para un veneno de un miembro de Akatsuki? En unas horas…

—No tenía idea —dijo, un poco sorprendida—. Bueno, ella es alumna de la quinta… pero eso no la hace menos sorprendente.

—Era una falta de respeto intentar protegerla, pues ella era kunoichi. Pero, ahora, ella es solo una mujer… ella es la mujer que deseo a mi lado —bajó las cartas, para entonces mirar a su amiga a los ojos—. No me tomo a la ligera las cosas con Sakura.

—Nadie lo dice —de repente, la voz de Naruto los interrumpió—. Sin embargo, eres alguien que está muy cómodo, a pesar de ser un invasor en su vida.

—Naruto, ¿en qué momento…? —empezó, Karin.

—Mientras hablaban sobre la abuela Tsunade y los sannin —ellos dos, al escuchar esas palabras de parte del rubio, no solo dieron un respingo, pues quedaron helados—. Guárdense sus historias para otro momento, ¿quieren?

—… Acaso… ¿tú? —la pelirroja parpadeó, incrédula.

—Hinata no sabe nada —su mirada azul se aguzó, de forma fulminante—. Está ayudando a Ino con unas cosas, junto a Sai. Evitemos que ellos se den cuenta de todo esto y recuerden lo que sucedió, sería demasiado fuerte para ellos.

—Lo recordaste —murmuró, Sasuke.

—Es suficiente con el tema —gruñó, mientras las voces de su novia y la rubia se escuchaban por el pasillo—. Ya podremos discutir sobre lo que hiciste después, Sasuke.

—Hablaste con Jiraiya, entonces.

—Hablo en serio.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —anunció Ino, mientras empujaba la puerta—. Trajimos chocolates y algunos bocadillos —fue diciendo, mientras dejaban las cosas sobre la mesa—. Oh, ¿somos todos? Quizá debamos comenzar esta fiesta, seguro que el resto no tarda, ¿verdad, chicos?

—Por supuesto —respondió, Naruto, con una sonrisa que pasaba por amigable—. Pondré un poco de música, para que el _silencio_ no sea tan áspero.

 **[Continuará…]**


	35. Chapter 35

Ahí estaba ella, sentada, otra vez. Miraba, desde su rincón, el jardín verde que tenía al frente. Los cojines estaban dispuestos sobre el suelo, así como las sedas que los cubrían. Ella había convertido ese sitio en un nido para el amor, así que esperaba pacientemente a que el objeto de su querer se presentara… pero esos ojos jade no verían la figura del pelinegro asomarse. No importando que ese fuera su sitio feliz, un lugar privado en el que nadie la interrumpiría, muy pronto sería arruinado el refugio que había destinado a su único amor. Por fortuna, no fue su padre quien entró, sino una de las jóvenes damas de compañía que siempre pululaban a su alrededor. Era una mujer fiel con malas noticias, y la pelirrosa lo supo apenas miró su rostro con semblante arrepentido, aunque ella no había hecho nada malo. Ambas lo sabían y, a pesar de eso, le costó trabajo perdonarla. Apretó las telas finas de su kimono, volteó su rostro con resentimiento mientras apretaba sus labios, así que la sirvienta hizo un gesto a dos de las damas de compañía que jugaban en el patio, para que corrieran a brindarle su ayuda a la princesa que se resistía a aceptar su realidad. Ellas extendieron las telas doradas, rojas, rosas y blancas. Las sostuvieron, mientras su compañera de mayor confianza le tendía ambas manos, y le ayudaron a elevar su cuerpo. Otras tres damas de compañía se apuraron a colocar flores en su peinado, el cual ordenaron hacia arriba—forma que ella detestaba— y, entonces, la acompañaron como fieles guardianas. Había dos mujeres detrás, dos a sus costados y dos al frente. Al final, hicieron una pausa, pues su institutriz la revisó previo a guiar su camino.

—Su majestad —ella bajó su cabeza, que pesaba, ante él. De igual forma, su cuerpo bajó lentamente, al unísono de sus acompañantes.

—Estará satisfecho, capitán —enunció, entonces, el hombre mayor que extendía su mano abierta hacia la joven mujer ante él. El aludido estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda—. Solo tuve un heredero, y es una mujer. El cielo estará enojado conmigo —articuló, regresando su mano a la comodidad sobre su regazo—. Pero le sonríe a usted, por supuesto.

—Estoy honrado, su majestad —la voz de un hombre, completamente desconocido, hizo que el estómago de la princesa diera un vuelco—. Su hij-, quiero decir: la princesa es, sin duda, la criatura más hermosa de estas tierras.

—No los he llamado para que halague el buen aspecto de la princesa, sino para que acepte su mano como recompensa por los resultados de la última batalla —los ojos verdes se ocultaron tras sus párpados, donde aquellos hombres no pudieran leer el dolor de su alma—. Claro, es solo una promesa… podrá concretar su matrimonio si nos trae una victoria más.

—Por supuesto, su majestad —una inclinación de ese hombre fue suficiente para satisfacer al gobernante, quien luego hizo un gesto con su mano para que él pudiera retirarse.

—Padre…

—Hime —la poderosa voz del hombre hizo que ella se encogiera en su sitio. Él ni siquiera había alzado su voz, pero le había corregido abruptamente—, tu único propósito como mujer se cumplirá pronto. El capitán será un buen esposo para ti, y un magnífico gobernante.

—Su majestad —prosiguió, ella—, creí que tenía a otros prospectos.

—El capitán nació y creció aquí. Conoce nuestras tierras, trajo victorias, así que es idóneo. Sin embargo, una mujer solo debería preocuparse por estar preparada para el día de su boda.

—Pero, padre —ella alzó su rostro, lo que hizo que las damas de su corte se inclinaran por completo ante la que se había convertido en una discusión íntima—, el único motivo por el que el capitán ha logrado traer estas victorias es debido a ese hombre… él fue capaz de tomar las tierras con sus propias manos. El capitán solamente está tomando el crédito de alguien más. Lo correcto sería…

—¡Suficiente! —finalmente, un grito brotó de los labios de su padre, quien se levantó de su enorme y cómoda silla—. Qué insolencia… una mujer hablando sobre los asuntos políticos de mis tierras. Has sido malcriada. Jamás te habías atrevido a decir algo al respecto. ¡Reconoce tu lugar!

—¡Pero, su majestad...!

—¡Ese hombre es un forastero! ¿Quién sabe de dónde viene? El pueblo lo rechazaría como líder y cuestionaría mis decisiones. ¡Y esto no está a discusión! Bien, le estoy agradecido por salvar a nuestra princesa cuando fue secuestrada, así que le obsequiaré tierras —sacudió su mano, restándole importancia—. Tendrá su recompensa, así como una esposa digna, y las concubinas que solicite. ¿Qué indecente alboroto es este por un simple forastero?

—Él… salvó mi vida, su majestad —una vez más, sus manos blancas apretaban las telas de su kimono, y su mirada se volvía al suelo frente a ella—. Quiero recompensarlo… más.

—Dije que así sería —suspiró, él—. He sido demasiado blando. Debes educarte apropiadamente para ser una esposa, ese tipo de insolencia solo causará problemas al capitán. Terminaría rechazándote si pudiera, o peor: tomaría venganza con el pueblo. Tienes que controlarte, princesa.

—… Sí, su majestad.

—Ahora, retírate —bufó, para luego dejarse caer en su silla.

El cuerpo femenino tuvo que tomarse un momento, mientras sus acompañantes repetían el acto ceremonial de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Después, caminaron de la misma forma ordenada junto a ella, para salir lentamente de la corte del gobernante. Sin embargo, a su avance fuera de ahí, sería imposible para ella ignorar los ojos negros que se ocultaban en el preciso momento que uno salía de aquel salón. Sus labios rosados se apretaron, pero ese hombre ni siquiera se inmutó y, en lugar de eso, la dejó andar. Y la habría soltado por siempre. Le habría dejado ir, si sus labios no se hubiesen movido para suplicarle a mudas lo que su institutriz no vería por darle su espalda, lo que las acompañantes omitirían por devoción a su princesa. Eran los ojos negros de ese hombre los que se tornaron rojos para responder a la súplica de la mujer que amaba, justo antes de apretarse mientras tomaba una decisión que marcaría el final de todo. Las palabras del amor de su vida eran lo único que necesitaba, no importaba si ella no podía decirlo en voz alta, pues eso que ella había pedido con el movimiento de su boca y la mirada desesperada era concluyente, era la respuesta a lo que él había preguntado insolentemente entre sueños, lo que le había propuesto entre juegos, aquello a lo que no debían llegar… ella le dijo lo único que él necesitaba para poder intentar una medida diplomática, o matar para obtenerlo. Si ella lo pedía, se lo daría.

 **Capítulo Treintaicinco: "Llévame lejos"**

—Naruto lo sabe —dijo, Karin, sin siquiera saludarla. Sakura, entonces, se detuvo en su sitio, alzó la mirada y la miró, contrariada.

—¡Sakura-chan! —sin embargo, la voz de Naruto rompió el momento, desde el otro lado del apartamento de los chicos. Él no había escuchado lo que su prima dijo y, aun así, apareció en el momento preciso—. Pensamos que no vendrías, no contestabas tu teléfono.

—Me quedé dormida, Naruto —respondió, manteniendo la calma, ella. Entonces, el rostro de Sasuke se asomó desde la cocina—. Después, no me molesté por devolver la llamada. Lo lamento, pero compré vino —afirmó, mientras levantaba una botella de pinot noir ante los ojos de todos. Al mismo tiempo, alzó la otra mano, donde llevaba una enorme bolsa café—, y chocolates.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, el rubio, para acercarse. Karin le quitó la botella a la pelirrosa y, entonces, la llevó a la cocina—. ¿Trajiste algo para mí?

—Por supuesto —aseguró, mientras entraba junto a él hacia la sala, donde se quitaría el abrigo para buscar una bolsa transparente—. Decidí darte la más grande. Espero que los disfrutes. También traje para Sai y Shikamaru —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde están?

—Están instalando un sistema de sonido en la habitación de Naruto —respondió, Ino—. Qué bueno que llegaste, ¿qué traes por ahí?

—Chocolates —contestó, con su cabello totalmente trenzado—. Ah, y también —metió su mano, tomó una caja de bentou con un listón rojo y, entonces, se lo llevó a Sasuke—. Aquí tienes tu onigiri, Sasuke. Espero que te gusten.

—Gracias, Sakura —murmuró él, mirándole a los ojos, a modo de expresar su inquietud.

—No hay de qué —sacudió su mano y, entonces, volvió a la sala—. ¡Naruto, muéstrame el equipo de sonido que compraste!

—¡Claro, Sakura-chan! —exclamó, para apresurarse en guiarla a la habitación, con una alegría casi infantil. Ante aquello, la pelirroja se acercó de nuevo a Sasuke, mientras él abría la cajita que había recibido de Sakura.

—Él no parece disgustado con Sakura —comentó.

—Quizá él piensa que ella no lo sabe —suspiró—. Es probable que sea reciente… por su reacción, supongo que él no esperaba que nosotros lo supiéramos. Es por eso que debe estar molesto. Si despertó por cuenta propia y no tenía con quién hablarlo, entonces debió sentirse solo.

—Justo como Sakura —aquejó, Karin—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le decimos de Sakura?

—No —él tomó una de las bolas de arroz con su mano derecha, aunque luego suspiró—. Deja que ellos se lleven bien… es mejor si piensa que Sakura no es consciente. Al menos, puede ser su amigo sin enojarse —se encogió de hombros, justo antes de darle una mordida a su comida.

—¿Y? —preguntó, sin dudarlo, Karin—. ¿Qué tal está?

—Eso es obvio —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelinegro—. Está justo como la sazón de Sakura debe ser…

—Oh, me lo temía.

—Sabe como volver a casa.

[…]

Después de que todo aquello terminara, Sasuke supo que no debía molestar a Naruto, en especial porque Hinata iba a quedarse con él esa noche. De cualquier forma, no estaba seguro de si tenía caso hablar al respecto de inmediato y, por eso, lo dejó ir en paz. Se quedó un rato en la cocina, así que pudo limpiar un par de cosas mientras tanto, aunque casi todo había sido arreglado por todos antes de que se fueran. También, esos minutos le ayudaron a percatarse de que ni siquiera le había prestado atención a Sakura. Ella había trenzado su cabello, lo que él encontraba un poco inusual, y llevaba brillo labial así que, de repente, el beso de la noche de navidad vino a su cabeza como un incómodo recuerdo, pues no podía imaginarse cuándo volverían a besarse. En cualquier caso, lo mejor era no pensar mucho en eso, ¿cierto? Él era un hombre y, aunque ya no era un niño, había partes de sí mismo que no podía controlar. Eso, sin mencionar que la última vez que estuvo con una mujer fue tiempo antes de volver a encontrarse con Sakura. Alguien en sus circunstancias se enfrentaba a tentaciones en lo más insignificante mientras que, por otro lado, no era capaz de pensar o ver a otra mujer que no fuera ella. Qué problema… ¡VRR! ¡VRRR! ¡VRRRRR! Su teléfono le sorprendió mientras sonaba en silencio y, entonces, una foto de las vacaciones de navidad apareció en su pantalla, logrando el efecto que él esperaba: sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Diga? —si decía su nombre, quizá Naruto lo escucharía.

—Estoy en la planta baja —él se sorprendió al escucharla—. Bueno… estoy en las escaleras de servicio, en realidad. Fui la primera en irme, sería sospechoso si ellos me veían en el lobby, así que los miré desde aquí como una acosadora cuando se fueron.

—Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? —murmuró, asomándose al pasillo antes de extender su mano por el abrigo—. Debe hacer frío. Vuelve al lobby, te alcanzaré.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota —aquejó—. Solo apresúrate. Estaré aquí, esperándote.

—Entendido.

Había una frazada sobre el respaldo del sofá, así que regresó para tomarla antes de salir en silencio de ahí. Cerró la puerta con mucha precaución de que no hiciera un ruido y, después, se apresuró a caminar a las escaleras de servicio, evadiendo los ascensores. Entró sin problemas a aquel espacio y se asomó, sosteniéndose de la baranda, para entonces ver la cabellera rosada tres pisos abajo. Al cerrarse la puerta por sí misma, ella alzó su mirada para encontrarse con él, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y fruncía el entrecejo con su nariz enrojecida. "Es tan linda", pensó él, y se avergonzó de que una idea como esa cruzara su cabeza, así que bajó las escaleras tan rápidamente como pudo, sin importar lo escandaloso de sus pasos. Al final, ella se volvió hacia él, mirándole venir en su dirección y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, él desplegó la frazada y la envolvió con ella antes de llevar sus dos manos a su rostro, el cual frotó superficialmente para darle calor a esas mejillas frías.

—Para —aquejó, retrocediendo de él. Sin embargo, lo miró un instante y, luego, se rio de que él parecía un poco agitado—. Gracias por la frazada. Sí hace un poco de frío aquí, Sasuke.

—Pensé que ya estarías en tu casa.

—Sí, bueno, había un par de cosas que necesitaba hablar contigo antes de poder irme —se encogió de hombros, para luego rodearlo hasta alcanzar las escaleras, donde se sentó—. Karin ya ha estado demasiado metida en esto, así que no iba a mencionar nada en la fiesta ni en el laboratorio. Además, siempre hay personas por ahí.

—¿Es por Naruto? —preguntó él, para luego sentarse junto a ella, aunque mirándola atentamente.

—Eso es nuevo para mí, en realidad —suspiró—. Lo último que quería era que él recordara todo y se diera cuenta de que sus hijos no están… pobre Naruto.

—Lo sé —suspiró, también—. Cada vez que alguien despierta, esto se pone un poco más complicado de lo que era antes. Tenemos que dar explicaciones y contarles la situación actual. Él estará molesto conmigo, aunque también desesperado por su familia.

—Me pregunto cómo sucedió…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Naruto —murmuró, Sakura—. Debe haber un detonante, ¿sí? Tu nombre fue mi detonante, como para Karin bastó el de Sarada, yo fui el tuyo, para mi maestra y Dan fue su proposición de matrimonio, con Itachi fue que yo dijera tu nombre, así que… ¿qué pudo haberlo hecho despertar?

—Quizá —empezó, el moreno—, ¿no iba el a proponerle matrimonio a Hinata?

—Es cierto —ella dio un respingo—. He sabido esto desde hace un tiempo, que él tiene un anillo para Hinata, me lo dijo Karin. Pero, pensé que se lo propondría en la fiesta de navidad —ambos se miraron, el uno al otro—. ¿Habrá sido como con mi maestra?

—Sin embargo, él dijo que Hinata no sabía nada.

—Entonces él despertó antes de proponérselo —se quejó, mientras se encogía en su sitio—. Rayos, esto se está complicando cada vez más.

—Aunque, ¿era eso de lo que querías hablar?

—No —suspiró, de nuevo—. Es otro asunto, aunque no estoy con el humor para comentarlo con alguien más. Ya le hemos dado muchas vueltas al asunto, así que cada vez estoy más segura de lo que Orochimaru dijo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sasuke, ¿y si hay una vida que ni tú ni yo recordamos? —se miraron, el uno al otro, mientras él alzaba sus ojos—. Volví a tener un sueño extraño… además, tenías el sharingan, en esta ocasión.

—Eso solo podría suceder en el mundo ninja.

—Todo era tan antiguo, que creo que es probable que haya sido antes de que nos conociéramos tú y yo, como Sasuke y Sakura —suspiró—. Es decir, tú eres la reencarnación de Indra Otsutsuki, ¿sabes? Quizá hay una parte que nos saltamos, en la que tú y yo nos conocimos, antes de encontrarnos para estar juntos.

—Espera, ¿estás hablando de eso en lo que eres una princesa?

—Sí.

—Pero, creí que solo era una confusión. Es decir, solo sabemos de otra reencarnación antes de la de Konoha, Sakura: Madara. En cualquier caso, todas han estado relacionadas por la sangre, como descendiente de Indra.

—Sin embargo, debes recordar que Naruto no tuvo relación sanguínea con Ashura —el pelinegro se sorprendió de escucharlo—. Sasuke, ¿y si yo estuve ahí? —entonces, sus ojos lo miraron con seriedad—. ¿Qué pasa si solo es una historia destinada a repetirse?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Digo que, cada vez que te he conocido te he amado —bajó su mirada—, y en cada una de las ocasiones he muerto en tus brazos. ¿Qué pasa si…?

—Ni siquiera lo menciones —la interrumpió—. Eso no va a repetirse, Sakura.

—No me asusta la muerte, Sasuke —él frunció el entrecejo—. Lo que en realidad me asusta es lo que siempre haces después de que muero… la última vez te suicidaste, y nos trajiste a todos a este mundo. Además, en uno de mis sueños muero. Estoy segura de que no te quedaste con los brazos cruzados, tampoco.

—No voy a seguir escuchando esto —decidió, para entonces levantarse. Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo siguieron, a lo que él se metió las manos a sus bolsillos—. Ve a casa, Sakura.

—Debes aprender a superarlo —replicó, mientras ella se ponía de pie también—. Tienes que estar preparado, Sasuke. No puedes cometer una locura, otra vez. Además, si logramos traer a Sarada con nosotros y yo debo irme, o sino lo hago, como sea… tú no puedes volver a suicidarte para alcanzarme, ¿lo entiendes? Debes hacer lo correcto y…

—¡Suficiente! —su voz, de repente, se elevó. Ella dio un respingo en su sitio, y él no demoró en darse cuenta de que había cometido un error. El eco de las escaleras debió haberla asustado—. Yo… no quiero siquiera imaginarlo, Sakura.

—En mi último sueño, mi padre decide que me casaré con un hombre —él mostró una mirada de confusión, volviéndose a mirarla—. Un militar. Él podría tomar el lugar de mi padre cuando muriera, por casarse conmigo. Además, tú eres visto como un forastero, en el que nadie confía, excepto por mí. Estoy segura de que estabas dispuesto a aceptar no tenerme si yo decidía reconocer mi lugar como princesa y aceptaba mi destino.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Estabas afuera, escuchando la conversación —ella negó con su cabeza—. Te vi apenas por el rabillo del ojo, y tenías los brazos cruzados. No ibas a hacer nada, Sasuke. Ni siquiera parecía que te interesara lo que sucediera conmigo, si me casaba con otro hombre o si yo era feliz. Solo era una mujer que debía reconocer su lugar y, aun así, yo no pude contenerme.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Te pedí que me llevaras lejos —desvió la mirada—. Solo pude mover los labios, pero fue suficiente para que lo comprendieras. Creo que, después de eso, estábamos intentando escapar y te atacaron, así que yo me interpuse y terminé muriendo en tus brazos.

—Sakura…

—Llévame lejos —él dio un respingo, sorprendido, mientras su mirada se encontraba con la firmeza en los ojos de la pelirrosa—. Prometiste que me llevarías lejos de mi destino, en ese entonces. Así que voy a pedírtelo una vez más —sus dedos blancos apretaron la frazada sobre su cuerpo, mientras sus orbes verdes penetraban en el alma de los ónix de él—. Llévame lejos, _querido_. No me dejes morir en tus brazos, otra vez. Quiero que tú y yo podam-…

Ella no terminó de decir lo que quería, pues las manos de él la habían apresado contra su pecho en un acto repentino. Ahora, el aroma del pelinegro inundaba sus pulmones, mientras las dos manos de Sasuke la estrechaban con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces, Sakura pensó que la tela de la camisa de él debía ser demasiado delgada, pues aquel olor no era el de una loción de caballero, sino el de la piel de su esposo. Así, antes de darse cuenta, se estaba ahogando con la esencia masculina que había adorado en su vida anterior, y sus ojos se cerraban soñolientos sobre él. Sasuke, de igual manera, experimentaba una sensación similar mientras su nariz se hundía entre el cabello rosado de Sakura. Luego, las manos suaves de ella se habían metido dentro de su abrigo, para poder abrazarse a su espalda y quedarse en esa posición por unos momentos. Sería muy vergonzoso si alguien los encontraba, pero era casi la media noche del día de San Valentín, así que todas las personas debían estar ocupadas en algo más importante que usar las escaleras de servicio de su edificio. Ambos se sentían seguros así, mientras se mecían en silencio en un abrazo que parecía eterno, mas no agotador. No debía pasar nada malo si continuaban de esa forma para siempre, ¿cierto? Pero el mundo no era un lugar tan feliz.

—No voy a permitirlo —susurró él, en respuesta a su solicitud—. Voy a protegerte, siempre.

—Pero, no a cuestas de tu vida —insistió, antes de alzar su mirada hacia él, pareciendo un poco pequeña de esa forma. Sasuke dudó, pero asintió al final.

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo ella, mientras liberaba sus manos de la prisión que resultaban los brazos del pelinegro, hasta llevarlas a su rostro—. Tus mejillas están heladas.

—Tus manos son tibias.

—Es porque me diste una frazada, tonto —afirmó, mientras comenzaba a pellizcar su piel. Él no se atrevió a quejarse, pues ella pareció muy feliz con aquello—. Estás siendo un buen chico.

—Me esfuerzo.

—Te daré un premio por eso —decidió, para palmar sus dos mejillas a la vez. Después, ella se esforzó en las puntas de sus pies, alzándose hasta que sus labios presionaron justo en la comisura de los ajenos—. Feliz día de San Valentín —murmuró, en el último minuto de la noche—, _Sasuke-kun_ …

—Detente —suplicó él, mientras volvía a apresarla contra su pecho—. No digas eso de nuevo, Sakura… no si no estás dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias.

—¿Qué?

—Si me llamas así, no hay forma de que me contenga —insistió, mientras sus manos estrechaban frenéticamente el cuerpo de Sakura—. He esperado tanto tiempo por eso, así que no puedes decirlo a la ligera. No lo hagas.

—… No lo hacía. Pero, si estás seguro de eso, entonces está bien: No lo haré.

—Quiero besarte —ella dio un respingo y, poco a poco, su rostro fue ganando color—. Ah… no es lo único que quiero hacer, en realidad. Yo no puedo soltarte ahora —las manos de Sakura subieron, hasta sostener los brazos de él—. Mira lo que ocasionaste.

—Vas a asfixiarme —rio, ella.

—No es cierto —decidió, inmediatamente, el Uchiha—. Además, si te suelto ahora y veo tu rostro, definitivamente voy a besarte, y si te beso, no estoy seguro de que pueda parar hasta llevarte conmigo arriba.

—No digas eso —se quejó, con un poco de timidez—. Yo no te dejaría hacer eso.

—Lo harías —respondió, mientras escurría sus dedos entre su cabellera, arruinando su peinado con tal de rozar su nuca. Como era de esperarse, los dedos se Sakura se apretaron y ella buscó librarse de él con impaciencia, pero no lo logró—. Es San Valentín —su mano izquierda estrechó su cintura, conteniéndola—, y tú hiciste algo muy atrevido.

—Sasuke, para —suplicó.

—¿Se sintió bien, Sakura? —su voz estaba tan cerca de su oído, que cada vez ella se sentía más nerviosa que antes—. Decirme así… ¿se sintió bien?

—No sigas.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

—La próxima vez que lo digas, asegúrate de estar lista para que te lo demuestre —sus manos le apretaron un poco más, y ella suspiró.

Estaba preparada, aunque no quería decírselo. Ambos sabían que, si él terminaba por besarla, los dos estarían perdidos. Era un efecto adverso del amor que se tenían, aunque continuaran negándolo. Sakura se moría por sentir sus labios y, quizá, por eso se había atrevido a tanto. Era el culposo deseo de ir más allá, aunque se siguieran conteniendo. Sasuke estaba convencido de que ella seguía siendo la novia de Kabuto y, de alguna forma, era dulce que él se mantuviera respetuoso en cuanto a ello. Por otra parte, ella quería seguir así. Si los dos cruzaban la línea, no había forma en que volvieran atrás, y era eso para lo que no sabía si estaba lista. Besarse era una cosa, pero ninguno de los dos era un niño. Había expresiones de amor que los dos conocían, que tarde o temprano evidenciarían lo que en realidad querían, necesitaban y sentían… eran las expresiones que solo surgían en una habitación, en privado, esas de las que uno no puede retractarse y ya. Llegados a ese punto, ¿cómo podrían seguir negando lo mucho que se seguían amando? Sasuke habría ganado la apuesta, antes de hacerla.

De esa forma, después de unos minutos, Sakura fue capaz de convencer a Sasuke de soltarla sin terminar envueltos en un frenético acto amatorio, víctimas de las ambiciones de sus labios. Le sonrió con ternura, así que él la acompañó a tomar un taxi y no entró hasta que las luces del automóvil desaparecieron en la distancia. Aun después de eso, se quedó unos segundos, con una sonrisa que no solo expresaba el orgullo que corría por sus venas de forma natural, sino que la torpeza de un mocoso enamorado se le escurría en la mirada ónix. De esa forma, eventualmente él se volvió al interior y usó el ascensor, aunque volvió a entrar a su departamento con el mayor silencio posible, para dirigirse a su habitación. Todo estaba en orden, así que él no tenía que preocuparse por eso, y habría llegado a su habitación a no ser por la interrupción de su compañero de piso.

—¿Cómo está Sakura-chan? —Sasuke dio un respingo, sorprendido de verlo en la sala.

—Creí que estabas en la habitación, con Hinata —evadió su pregunta, con todas sus fuerzas, aunque volvió en sus pasos para detenerse frente a él.

—Ella decidió tomar una ducha antes de dormir, así que cuando salí por un poco de agua noté tu ausencia. Supongo que ella estaba esperándote —bufó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ella ahí abajo, Sasuke? Lo que, es más, ¿por qué la hiciste esperar?

—Al igual que tú, pensé que ella se había ido hace rato.

—Te equivocas —decidió, el rubio, mientras caminaba hacia el pelinegro—. Ella pudo haber sido tu esposa, pero tú nunca fuiste capaz de comprender la forma en la que Sakura-chan piensa cuando se trata de ti, Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por supuesto que ella esperaría a tener un momento para estar contigo y charlar, a solas —soltó, con desdén—. Aún durante su matrimonio, ella esperaba a que volvieras para pasar unos minutos contigo. A pesar de que Sarada estaba ahí, Sakura-chan ansiaba el momento en el que pudieran ser una pareja. Pero, por supuesto, tú jamás te diste cuenta.

—Claro que lo sabía —replicó, el moreno.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó, moderando su voz, Naruto—. Y, aun así, evitabas a toda costa darle eso que ella tanto deseaba… supongo que una segunda vida no es suficiente para eliminar tus malos hábitos con las relaciones, Sasuke.

—Naruto, en lugar de reñirme por Sakura, ¿no deberíamos estar hablando de ti? —como era usual, Sasuke guardó la calma—. ¿Cómo es que esto sucedió?

—Es lo que quisiera saber —gruñó, básicamente—. ¿Cómo sucedió que nos arrastraste a esto?

—… ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Solo lo suficiente —estaba furioso. Bastaba mirarlo para saberlo—. Estaba decidido a mantener un perfil bajo al respecto, pero esto es difícil de ver. Quería comprender la situación completamente antes de tener que hablar contigo de esto, aunque me quedé sin opción cuando tú y Karin hablaban tan despreocupados al respecto.

—Nosotros no planeamos que alguien más se dé cuenta…

—Por desgracia, está claro que eso no está en sus manos —suspiró, antes de volver su mirada hacia el pasillo—. Nuestros hijos están, probablemente, perdidos en el limbo. Sus almas no saben si volverán a nosotros o no, así como tampoco nosotros lo sabemos.

—Estamos trabajando en eso. Te prometo que lo solucionaré…

—Aunque es más probable que Sakura-chan lo haga, en lugar de ti —espetó, ante lo que Sasuke alzó las cejas en sorpresa—. ¿Pensaste que no lo sabría? Estuvo claro desde el principio: la única forma de que Sakura-chan no mostrara síntomas de amor de inmediato era que ella ya sabía quién eres tú, y lo que has hecho.

—Eso significa… que tú solo tienes un problema conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Oh, no —se sonrió, con cinismo—. Tengo un problema con todos ustedes. Pero, definitivamente, sé que Sakura-chan es solo una víctima aquí, y no me siento de humor para volver a ver la forma en que maltratas a mi mejor amiga.

—¡No voy a hacer eso!

—Intentaste matarla tantas veces y, al final, lo lograste —se burló, ocasionando que el pelinegro diera un paso atrás ante la rudeza de sus palabras—. La próxima vez, no escojan a mi padrino como guía en su nueva vida. De cualquier forma, estoy decidido a cambiar las cosas, Sasuke: no la tendrás para nada fácil, no mientras yo esté aquí.

—La quiero.

—Sé todo de esa mierda, imbécil —lo azotó con sus palabras—. Ese es el verdadero problema, ¿no lo ves? La quieres tanto que solo puedes concebir matarla tú mismo cuando no puedes tenerla y, para tu mala suerte, ella tendrá quien la proteja de ti, _esta vez_.

 **[Continuará…]**


	36. Chapter 36

¡Hola, chicos!

Bueno, me tomo un momentito para decirles que no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda—khé—. Bueno, luego de mi accidente, tuve muchísimo trabajo recuperando tiempo en la escuela, entre otras cosas. Además, tuve un problema con mi computadora, y apenas pude seguir escribiendo esta semana. ¡Estoy muy agradecida porque muchos de ustedes siguen esperando los capítulos! Así que les prometo que, por más que la vida real me interrumpa, seguiré trayéndoles los capítulos de _Eternally_ hasta terminarlo ;D En serio, muchísimas gracias. Espero que disfruten este capítulo ~

* * *

Oh, por Dios. Había sido una semana tan cansada, tan larga y pesada, que todos estaban hechos polvo. Sasuke había sido de mucha ayuda llevándoles comida para cada horario, aunque ellos lo echaban muy rápido de ahí para seguir con su trabajo. Así, cuando llegó el domingo, ellos se despertaron estando aun en el laboratorio y se despidieron para ir a casa a como pudieran. Shin, para su fortuna, era el que mejor había descansado en estos días, pues Sakura no se atrevía a exigirle tanto cuando él estaba aprendiendo lo básico todavía. Pero, en lo que respectaba a la pelirrosa y a Karin: ninguna podía mantener los ojos abiertos del todo. Quizá por eso ellas caminaron sosteniendo sus manos afuera del edificio. Ambas usaban jeans y unas hoodies deportivas, aunque de distintos colores. La de Karin era negra, de una marca deportiva. La de Sakura era gris, con el logo de la universidad y algo holgada para su talla. Mientras la pelirroja llevaba el cabello en una coleta, Sakura tenía un moño de cabello alborotado alto y muy desaliñado. Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de volver a casa por cuenta propia, así como el simple hecho de tomar el metro parecía peligroso. Luego, la chica Haruno se preguntó si debían pedir un taxi, pero era probable que ellas se quedaran dormidas a mitad del viaje y, bueno, eso iba a ser una molestia. Fue entonces, mientras más cerca estaban del estacionamiento, que ella se dio cuenta de que había alguien ahí que no pertenecía ni al personal ni al alumnado de esta parte de la universidad y, sin poder controlarlo, se le dibujó una sonrisa.

—Ustedes necesitan un baño y una cama… aunque no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea que lo tengan en ese orden —dijo él, mientras las veía, alzando las cejas—. Por un momento pensé en traerles café, pero qué bueno que no lo hice.

—S-Ssaaaaaasukeeee —lloriqueó, Karin, antes de soltar a Sakura y apresurarse a taclear a su amigo, que estaba recargado sobre el cofre de su auto—. Viniste a salvarnos…

—Wow, cuidado —admiró él, aunque la recibió en su pecho, alzando el brazo para acunarla de forma un poco protectora después. Ella se apoyó cómodamente y cerró sus ojos, así que él buscó a la pelirrosa con su mirada, esperando que eso no fuera malo—. Tú también pareces necesitar dormir un poco, Sakura.

—Necesito dormir mucho —contestó ella, de pie frente a él, aunque se le cerraban los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Karin me dijo que terminarían su trabajo hoy —se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que estarían muy cansadas, así que decidí venir por ustedes y llevarlas a casa. Aunque, mientras más las veo, más seguro estoy de que ustedes dos necesitan supervisión de un adulto, así que quizá deba llevarlas a un sitio donde pueda cuidarlas a ambas.

—Mi casa está bien —dijo Sakura.

—No lo creo —respondió, Sasuke, antes de mover a Karin por el hombro—. Conozco mejor mi casa y la de Karin, aunque no creo que ella pueda encontrar las llaves justo ahora… en fin. Ustedes pueden compartir mi cama, así que las llevaré allá.

—Oh, no podría —aseguró, ella—. Naruto está muy molesto y, bueno, tú sabes…

—Naruto salió con la familia de Hinata y no volverá hasta mañana, así que está bien si ustedes se quedan por hoy, al menos. Como sea, es conmigo con quien tiene un problema, ¿sabes?

—De todas formas…

—En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlo —dijo, Karin, despertándose de repente—. Pero, por Dios, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Vámonos de una vez, ¿quieren? —sacudió sus manos, antes de moverse y subirse en el asiento trasero, para tirarse ahí a recostarse. Sasuke se rio ante su desfachatez.

—Vamos —insistió, para volverse hacia Sakura—. Les haré algo para comer al medio día, y también la cena —extendió su mano hasta tomar la de ella, para atraerla a él.

—O-oye, estamos en público, no puedes…

—El lugar está vacío —respondió, atrayéndola a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho—. Está bien si te pones cómoda por un momento. Yo no se lo diré a nadie —murmuró aquello último, sosteniéndola al rodearla con sus dos brazos, y meciéndose a modo de ponerla más soñolienta.

—Mnh —ella ronroneó, sin darse cuenta—. Hueles tan bien…

—Eso es porque me di una ducha antes de venir a buscarlas —bromeó, así que ella se rio quedito, y luego alzó la cabeza para mirarlo entre sus ojos adormilados—. Bien, vas a desmayarte si no te meto a la cama pronto, ¿verdad? —suspiró—. Vamos. Les daré algo de ropa para que duerman, así que sube al auto, ¿quieres?

—Sí, señor.

 **Capítulo Treintaiséis: Descontrol**

—Oye, Sakura-chan —la voz del rubio hizo que la aludida alzara la mirada, aunque había estado un poco ocupada con sus apuntes. Ella le expresó con su mirada un muy claro "¿qué?", así que Naruto no se demoró en continuar—. Estaba pensando que, cuando vuelva Sasuke, deberíamos reunirnos todos para beber, ¿sabes?

—Oh —de repente, la mirada atenta y vivaz de Sakura se opacó un poco, mientras ella bajaba un poco su gesto—. Sobre Sasuke-kun, Naruto… no estoy segura de cuándo va a volver. Tú tampoco lo sabes, ¿no?

—Bueno, ese idiota y yo no nos enviamos tantas cartas como ustedes dos hacen desde que él dejó Konoha otra vez —se encogió de hombros—. Deberías proponérselo.

—Venga, es más probable que Sasuke-kun no acepte si lo propongo yo —suspiró—. Aunque él me mantiene al tanto con las cartas, cada vez se demoran más en llegar, y yo debo contenerme para enviar otra que le presione.

—De cualquier forma, ¿qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —se quejó, mientras se quedaba apoyada sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Aparentemente, Sakura era una de los muchos tutores de Naruto—. No quiero que un idiota como tú me pregunte esas cosas…

—¿Eeh? ¿Idiota?

—Naruto, para mí, Sasuke-kun es una persona muy preciada —apoyó sus codos en la mesa y levantó la mirada mientras lo pensaba—. Pienso mucho en él, todos los días, y quiero que él haga lo mismo conmigo. Pero, bueno, ni siquiera sé si él en serio está bien.

—Mmh.

—Quisiera que él volviera. Quisiera que tuviéramos una cita, o que al menos me llevara con él en su viaje, aunque sea por un corto tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero, Sasuke-kun no me quiere a su lado…

—Mmh.

—Deja de hacer eso —se quejó, con un mohín en su boca, para luego suspirar—. Como sea, date prisa con tus apuntes. De nada sirve lamentarnos porque Sasuke-kun no está aquí, o porque no sabemos cuándo volverá —se encogió de hombros.

Más tarde, al volver a casa, Naruto escribiría una carta para Sasuke. Le diría que necesitaba hablar con él en persona sobre asuntos de la aldea, que tenía información para compartir con su persona y con Kakashi, así que era importante que volviera a la brevedad. Luego de tres días, Naruto recibiría una respuesta positiva, y al cabo de diez días él se presentaría para dar un informe de lo que había resultado de su viaje. Por supuesto, la presunta información de Naruto no eran más que datos ficticios que no les servirían para nada, así como un pretexto para convencer a Sasuke de volver a casa y que ellos pudieran verse, de nuevo. Aquella noche, ellos habían ido como el equipo siete a cenar a Ichiraku Ramen, donde Naruto comentaría al aire que Sakura sería una buena compañía para Sasuke y, en un error, él concordaría de forma despistada. Básicamente, el que Sakura Haruno se volviera la compañera de viaje de Sasuke era el resultado de los actos de Naruto, pues él nunca lo pidió abiertamente. Ese rubio era un bastardo con algo de suerte con el amor.

[…]

Cuando Sakura se despertó, ella no estaba sola. La habitación tenía colores neutros, un poco de lo que se esperaría del dormitorio de un hombre. Ahora, ella tenía la rosada cabellera suelta y echa un desastre gracias a la almohada, mientras que a su lado estaba Karin completamente noqueada con la cara sumergido en su almohada. La ventana de la habitación estaba en la pared a la derecha de la cama—que estaba justo frente a la puerta—, pero no se filtraba porque Sasuke tenía un sistema de persianas muy eficiente. Por otra parte, en la pared detrás de la cama—a un lado de la misma— estaba un ventanal que debía dar al mismo balcón en el que ella tuvo una charla con Sasuke luego de la cena con su padre, la cual también se cerraba con esas maravillosas persianas. Al final, la luz que entraba era entre las tablillas de plástico, y no las molestaba en ningún sentido. El cuarto quedaba muy bien oscurecido, fresco y tranquilo. Era perfecto para dormir todo el día con aquel edredón suavecito de dos caras, una gris y una azul marino. De hecho, Sakura estaba sorprendida de que la habitación de un hombre estuviera en tanta armonía con los colores, a pesar de que predominaban las tonalidades oscuras. No le molestaba, pues eso ayudaba a propiciar el descanso, aunque ella estaba ahora sentada en la cama mirando a su alrededor, como si no recordara lo que había pasado después de subir al auto, pero ella sí lo sabía: habían subido, Sasuke les había dado ropa y las había metido a la cama antes de dejarlas dormir.

De ese modo, Sakura se levantó, encontrándose con un espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado del televisor de pantalla plana que estaba pegado a la pared de la puerta y frente al que había un sofá que se convertía en cama. Seguramente, los chicos solían jugar mucho en sus habitaciones con los videojuegos, o eso pensó ella con diversión antes de darse cuenta de que hoy en día era muy común que los chicos prefirieran tener los televisores y el equipo de sonido en la habitación para traer chicas a "ver películas". Sakura bufó un poco, aunque luego volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se percató de que la camisa que llevaba era de Sasuke: completamente negra con el nombre de una banda popular en blanco, usando su tipografía. Ella no los escuchaba, así que no le dio importancia, pero sí se dio un momento para girar en su eje y mirarse en el espejo, acomodándose la camisa que apenas y le cubría los glúteos. De cualquier forma, Karin había encontrado unos shorts que había dejado antes para dormir y se lo había prestado antes de entrar a la habitación de Naruto y salir con uno de sus boxers del rubio sin mucha vergüenza. Por otro lado, ella buscó su bolso antes de entrar al baño de la habitación y cepillarse los dientes, acomodarse el cabello enmarañado y salir de la habitación, aunque su cara parecía un poco inflamada de tanto dormir, a pesar de que ella se había lavado el rostro. Caminó a pie descalzo por el pasillo hasta que encontró la cocina, donde olía tan bien, y se metió ahí al ver a Sasuke ensimismado, aunque no lo suficiente para no mirarla.

—Buenos días —dijo, de forma distraída, para volver su mirada a lo que estaba cocinando—. Ya casi está lista la pasta, así que puedes ir sentándote para comer. Dormiste nueve horas, ¿sabes? Pensé que no despertarías hasta la noche.

—Karin sigue durmiendo —contestó, acercándose a su lado para mirar. Ella, sin zapatos y con su ropa, lucía mucho más pequeña de lo normal—. Wow, eso huele bien.

—Era buen cocinero desde antes.

—Cualquiera es mejor cocinero que yo —burló, para entonces volverse—. ¿Tienes café? En serio, me vendría muy bien un poco en este momento.

—En la cafetera —dijo él, antes de extenderle una taza de la alacena.

—Gracias, _querido_ —contestó, tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, aquello había sido suficiente para que Sasuke la mirara con más atención, sorprendido no solo por la forma en la que lo había llamado, sino en lo bien que lucía con su ropa…

—Sakura, deberías ir a ponerte tu pantalón —ah, se puso nervioso. Ella apretó el entrecejo confundida, mientras terminaba de servir su taza.

—Pero estoy bien —aseguró—. No es tan corto, ¿cierto? Es decir, los shorts me llegan a mitad del muslo, así que no es que tenga un aspecto revelador, Sasuke —se encogió de hombros, aunque pronto se volvió a mirarlo para pedirle el azúcar y se encontró con su adorable expresión.

—No es eso… —murmuró, sonrojado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no mirarla.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco… inquieto.

—Ten compasión —suplicó, para recargarse en la barra—. Traes puesta mi ropa, es domingo y acabas de levantarte… pareciera que pasaste la noche conmigo y te pusiste mi camiseta porque no encontrabas nada más. Tú te ves tan…

—¡Oh, qué cliché! —exclamó, sorprendida y burlona—. ¿Te emociona verme así?

—Por favor —insistió, mientras su cubría los ojos con su mano derecha—. Solo ve a ponerte un pantalón y todo estará bien… nos olvidaremos de esto cuando hayas vuelto usándolo y yo podré concentrarme en cocinar.

—Vaya, es como si tuvieras quince años.

—Sakura…

—Lo entiendo —se rio—. Es porque estás enamorado de mí, ¿cierto? Pero, no puedes simplemente excitarte porque me puse tu camisa, Sasuke.

—No es solo la camisa, ¿entiendes? Es… eres… ah, Dios. Eres muy linda.

—¿Y es por eso que prefieres no mirarme? En el pasado, habría sido diferente.

—Prefiero no mirarte porque siento que voy a saltar sobre ti, como entonces —confesó, lo que la hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa antes de sonrojarse—. Yo no… no quiero que hagamos esto así, porque sé que tú no quieres que sea de esta forma. Decidiste ser honesta con Kabuto, pero no puedes serlo si él no está aquí y, bueno… no me tortures así.

—Sasuke, ¿quieres besarme?

—¿Qué pregunta tonta es esa, Sakura?

—Te dejaré besarme si me lo dices —él quitó la mano de su rostro tan pronto escuchó aquello, tan solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Sakura a medio metro de distancia—. ¿Quieres besar mis labios, Sasuke?

—¿Quieres matarme, Sakura?

—No me besaste en nuestra primera cita —sonaba como un reclamo, así que él se sorprendió un poco de oírla—, y tampoco me besaste en los labios la noche de San Valentín.

—Es que… tú…

—Me alegra mucho que respetaras mis deseos, pues eso es lo correcto, Sasuke. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, febrero está por terminar y tú ni siquiera has sostenido mi mano una sola vez en todo el mes. Una chica puede tener sus reglas, ¿sabes? Pero, esto a lo que tú y yo estamos jugando, necesita un poco de combustible de vez en cuando. Hasta yo lo sé, lo entiendo.

—Vas a hacer que me explote el cerebro.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió, divertida, mientras lo miraba. Sakura era mucho más coqueta de lo que solía ser, así como parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Voy a decírtelo, así que no te burles ni te ofendas —ella alzó ambas cejas, expectante—. Sakura, la última vez que estuve con una mujer fue antes de encontrarte… ha pasado casi medio año desde entonces, así que no creo que pueda sobrevivir a tus juegos, ¿entiendes? Así que…

—Bésame —interrumpió, descarada y su expresión tranquila.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—No voy a dejar que me lleves a la cama, Sasuke. Tú tampoco quieres hacerlo, porque no parece que hayamos aclarado del todo esta situación, pero desde nuestro beso en la fiesta de Navidad he sentido que algo bueno ha estado pasando, así que… solo bésame.

—Tú me vas a matar, tarde o temprano.

—Creo que eso ya lo tienes cubierto.

—No seas así…

—Solo bésame, tonto.

—¿En serio me estás presionando para que te bese?

—¿En serio me estás haciendo rogar?

—No va a ser un simple beso, Sakura.

—Sasuke —las manos de Sakura se posaron firmes sobre su pecho, sostuvieron su ropa y ella lo miró a los ojos—, ningún beso contigo ha sido simple para mí, así que no entiendo por qué estás tan preocupado por esto, pero ya me estás asustando.

—¿Qué?

—Está bien, ya no quiero que me beses —afirmó, para soltarlo lentamente—. Tienes razón, tenemos que esperar a que todo esto se solucione antes de dar este paso. Por más que ambos queramos hacerlo, al final parece incorrecto, ¿cierto? Así que…

¿Ella en verdad pensaba que ahora iba a detener aquella piedra que había empujado hasta la cuesta? No. No podía ser tan ingenua, ¿cierto? Aunque, fuera como fuese, las manos de Sasuke la sostuvieron por el rostro y la arrastraron a sus labios, haciendo que ella se parara en los dedos de sus pies mientras el brazo derecho del pelinegro se extendía para rodearla de la cintura, lo que al final la ayudaba a sostener su peso. Sus dos manos se apoyaron en el pecho de él mientras era terriblemente interrumpida por aquel gesto, y sus ojos se abrieron a la par en que él presionaba sus labios al atraerla sobre su cuerpo. Seguía apoyando su espalda en la barra, así que ahora sostenía el peso de ambos mientras la camisa de ella era apretada—y subía un poco en su espalda— por su abrazo firme, al que poco a poco se unió su otra mano a la vez que sus labios se abrían y los ojos de Sakura se cerraban para sentir la suave caricia del ósculo. Estaba siendo tan lento y tierno que las manos de la pelirrosa se deslizaron con vida propia hacia sus hombros, luego sus brazos le rodearon con una gracia amorosa, estrechándose y colgándose de él a modo de alzar un poco su redondo trasero, ladeando su rostro sobre el de Sasuke y el de él sobre el de Sakura en sentidos opuestos, así que su abrazo pareció afianzarse conforme los segundos pasaban uno a uno. Ella no quería ver que aquello era un problema para la debilidad masculina del pelinegro, quizá porque de cierto modo quería abusar de ella. ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que se rehusó a separarse cuando él se movió hacia adelante para extender su mano y apagar el fuego de la estufa? Como fuera, no dejó que el cuerpo de Sakura se acercara mucho al calor, y la giró entre besos cariñosos que parecía nunca tendrían fin, producto de una represión sexual horrible, de un celibato adoptado inconscientemente por ambos… desde que Kabuto se fue, ella tampoco había tenido contacto con un hombre.

¿Cómo fue que sus lenguas se encontraron y sus dientes chocaron con torpeza? Asuntos irrelevantes que no fueron capaces de interrumpir un acto de amor que parecía arremolinar la pasión oculta en sus cuerpos, y corazones. Los pies de Sakura tuvieron que dar unos saltitos—pues no eran pasos con la forma que habían adoptado para alcanzar a Sasuke— hacia su espalda, mientras él guiaba sus cuerpos hacia uno de los bancos altos que rodeaban la barra—los que usaban en el desayuno—. Su mano izquierda había tanteado el espacio, lo había girado y, en un instante, sus dos manos la habían levantado en un movimiento ágil hasta sentar su cuerpo en aquel sitio, y aquellas extremidades fueron las que a la vez sedujeron a sus piernas para encontrar un lugar entre ellas. Las rodillas de Sakura habían actuado por el efecto de su memoria, mientras una de sus manos blancas había vuelto a descender hasta sus pectorales y era apresada entre sus cuerpos. La pierna derecha de Sakura intentó rodearlo, pero un poco de consciencia la detuvo, aunque el beso se había vuelto descontrolado, algo imposible de detener para ambos. De repente, un sonido lascivo brotó de entre sus labios, era la humedad de sus bocas que no se detenían, y Sakura se sintió avergonzada de aquello, así que echó un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero era inútil: ella misma seguía abrazando a Sasuke, y viceversa. Aquello había parecido más un juego de tentación que un genuino intento por liberarse de lo que estaban haciendo y, sin darse cuenta, sus dientes habían mordido con suavidad el labio inferior del moreno, algo que resultaba imperdonable. Para un hombre en abstinencia eso era lo mismo que jugar sucio, era lo mismo que darle permiso a continuar, era activar los instintos más bajos que hicieron que la mano zurda de Sasuke buscara el borde de la blusa para infiltrarse a tocar su piel, empezando por el abdomen y deslizándose hacia su espalda. Ella dio un respingo y separó su boca, con los labios mojados, algo rosados por la fricción.

—Sa —le faltaba el aire, así que aquello sonó más como un jadeó vaporoso acompañado de ese sonrojo adorable e irresistible para él—, _Sasuke-kun…_ —error.

Ella intentaba decir "para", pero fue silenciada por la violencia de los labios hambrientos del Uchiha que muy pronto volvieron a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, aunque ahora con más ansias que antes. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho? Si se atrevía a llamarlo de esa forma, al menos debía tener la decencia de hacerse responsable por sus actos, así que su mano sobre la blanca piel apretó su cintura hacia él mientras la diestra le afianzaba por la nuca y, bueno, ella volvió a perderse en aquel contacto al ser reclamada por los dedos firmes de ese hombre. ¿Cómo podía meter la pata así si él le había advertido? Aunque su cabeza daba vueltas, sus dedos esbeltos apretaban la camisa gris de Sasuke, jalándola hacia su cuerpo, haciendo con ello que estuviera un poco más cerca y… ah, por Dios. Todo se había puesto muy caliente de repente, el banco había girado hasta que la espalda de Sakura encontró el apoyo de la barra de la cocina y su cuerpo se apoyó hacia atrás sobre esta, porque Sasuke seguía subiendo su peso en ella, dominándola. El hombre que saltaba sobre Sakura—como se había predicho— ahora era el esposo que había tenido dentro de cuatro paredes, muy distinto al que actuaba en el exterior. Era el mismo hombre que se esforzaba por mantener encapsulada la pureza femenina de Sakura, mientras la llevaba a puntos de éxtasis más allá de los que su imaginación podía concebir, la moldeaba y convencía de la falta de naturaleza en sus actos amatorios, aunque fueran marido y mujer. Era el hombre que la consentía y mimaba antes de ser cruel de una forma maravillosa. Este Sasuke Uchiha era el que sostenía a Sakura Uchiha entre sus brazos, le recordaba que tenía un dueño y no podía ser compartida con nadie que no fuera su descendencia, era el hombre que imponía autoridad en su casa, en su vida y en su alma. Él era por el que había llorado por dolor, tristeza, amor y placer. Él era todo…

—¿Sakura? —la voz soñolienta de Karin se escuchó por el pasillo y fue interrumpida por un ruidoso bostezo.

—En la cocina —contestó, la aludida, sin mucho esfuerzo.

La figura de Karin se apareció ahí, sin sus gafas, mientras veía a ambos con poca definición en partes distintas de la habitación. Sasuke estaba destapando la pasta para revisarla, mientras que Sakura estaba de pie a un lado de la barra, con esta de por medio entre el uno y el otro. Era gracias a que no tenía puestas sus gafas que la pelirroja no se percató del nerviosismo en sus cuerpos, de los labios rojos y los rostros acalorados. Ella los había salvado de poner en marcha el pecado que, se suponía, ninguno de los dos quería cometer. Karin seguía más dormida que despierta, además, así que no se esforzó por mirarlos bien. De cualquier forma, Sakura se acomodó el cabello en un gesto que pasó por natural, aunque era para corregir cualquier imperfección que pudiera delatarlos. Ellos habían sido tan indecentes para olvidarse de que no estaban solos en el departamento y, de no haber sido porque ella se anunció, seguramente los habrían atrapado a mitad de un vergonzoso teatro de pasión desenfrenada del que podría mofarse durante más tiempo del que ambos necesitaban—en todo caso, el tiempo requerido era igual a nada—. Ahora estaban agitados, avergonzados, y un poco asustados al descubrir que quizá no tendrían autocontrol de haber estado a solas en ese piso. Era demasiado arriesgado repetir lo que habían hecho, así que la distancia quizá sería el mejor aliado para ambos a partir de ahora.

—¿La comida está lista? —preguntó, Karin, con su expresión derrotada.

—Lo está —contestó, Sakura, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo—. Iré a ponerme un pantalón mientras Sasuke sirve la comida — _gracias a Dios_ —. Traeré tus lentes, Karin.

—Ah, gracias —dijo, con torpeza, mientras sonreía—. Lo había olvidado.

De cualquier forma, era más difícil para Sasuke el controlar sus instintos, ¿cierto? Ahora que ella llevaría pantalones estaban un poco fuera de peligro, aunque nada lo salvaba de la alteración hormonal que había bombeado su sangre hasta recordarle que la excitación de los hombres era mucho más evidente que la de las mujeres gracias a un órgano reproductor demasiado festivo, un ente que se hacía notar apenas despertaba por la emoción. Era una suerte que la prenda de mezclilla no hiciera tan evidente aquella perturbación, así como debía desaparecer si él se mantenía en calma por un momento, sereno en pensamiento y cuerpo, pero, ¿cómo iba a estar sereno después de semejante situación? Es decir, Sakura era hermosa. Era una criatura cuyo rostro sofocado en deseo reflejaba un candor virginal del que su cuerpo, honestamente, carecía. Ella había sido, también, la seducción encarnada que enredaba sus sentidos poco a poco. Quería apretar su piel blanca hasta que sus dedos la marcaran un poco, dejar sellos de propiedad con su boca y ver cómo se estremecía en el amor que le tenía, pero… DIABLOS. No podía sacarse las ideas revoltosas de la cabeza mientras ponía los platos en la barra, con los cubiertos y unos vasos de agua. Sakura volvió justo mientras Karin se sentaba ansiosa por la comida, y sus miradas se cruzaron en lo que ocasionó que ambos apartaran sus ojos de forma bochornosa. ¿Acaso eran mocosos?

—Voy a aprovechar para darme una ducha —dijo él, mientras salía de ahí dejándolas a solas y se apresuraba a su habitación. Lo único que podría ayudarle en esos momentos era mucha, pero muchísima agua fría. La muerte por hipotermia parecía un poco atractiva, ahora.

[…]

Después de comer, Sakura y Karin volvieron a hacerse de la habitación. Aunque la pelirroja había caído rendida en cuanto tocó la cama, su compañera simplemente no encontraba posible conciliar el sueño en ese departamento, no de nuevo. Era todo culpa de ese pelinegro, pues cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos la abordaban imágenes de los dos besándose en la cocina, la idea de llegar más lejos que ello… ah, tan indecente que mejor había dejado de intentar dormir. Se quedó revisando su celular por un rato, en la oscuridad. Guardó sus cosas, preparada para huir en cualquier momento, y se metió a la cama de forma dubitativa, aunque no se dormiría. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose le hizo saber a Sakura que, quizá, ahora estaban solas. De ese modo, se levantó y salió con cuidado, se asomó como si estuviera ocultándose, pero no encontró al Uchiha en ningún sitio. En lugar de eso, una nota había sido dejada sobre la barra, que decía que volvería en unos minutos pues había salido a comprar algo para la cena. ¡Era el momento! Sakura tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación rápidamente, hizo una pausa para escribir en la nota de Sasuke que había tenido que irse, y luego se abalanzó a la puerta. Tenía que huir antes de que él volviera a atraparla entre sus brazos, pero pensó que su destino no era ese cuando lo primero que encontró fue el rostro de su amigo rubio frente a sus ojos.

—¿Naruto?

—Sakura-chan —murmuró, él, algo confundido a causa de su repentina aparición. Se miraron un par de segundos, sin decir nada, mientras sus mentes se adaptaban a la realidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que volverías hasta mañana —admitió, retrocediendo para dejarlo pasar a su apartamento. Ella estaba usando la camisa de Sasuke todavía, y Naruto no se demoró en darse cuenta de que era así.

—Las cosas cambiaron a último momento —contestó, a la par que dejaba caer su mochila en el sofá, aunque sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Te quedaste a dormir?

—Oh… Karin y yo pasamos una semana terrible y salimos del laboratorio esta mañana. Sasuke fue muy amable y fue por nosotras, nos trajo aquí diciendo que si nos quedábamos solas probablemente terminaríamos quemando nuestra casa por quedarnos dormidas dejando la estufa encendida, o algo de eso. Como sea, me prestó algo de ropa para dormir. Karin sigue en su habitación, durmiendo.

—Ah, en el cuarto de Sasuke —admiró, seriamente—. ¿Dónde está él? No vi su auto cuando llegué, además, ¿a dónde ibas ahora?

—Oh, él dejó una nota, fue al supermercado —estaba nerviosa—, yo… tengo que volver a casa, no puedo quedarme como invitada mucho tiempo. Además, quiero ducharme y dormir en mi propia cama, en mi espacio.

—En ese caso, deja que yo te lleve.

—Oh, no —sacudió su mano—. No es necesario, voy a tomar un taxi afuera, así que…

—Sasuke te encontrará en la acera antes de que llegue el taxi —ah, se dio cuenta—. Como sea, no creo que tenga relación que durmieras en su cama, pero debes saber que el aroma de su loción está impregnado en ti —se encogió de hombros, y Sakura se sonrojó—. Deja que yo te lleve.

—Ah —suspiró—. Está bien.

—Él siempre fue así, ¿no? —la escoltó afuera, hacia el pasillo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor—. Aunque tú estabas loca por él, Sasuke solía ser demasiado para ti cuando te mostraba su "afecto".

—Oh, estás equivocado —garantizó, entrando junto a él a la caja metálica—. Sasuke y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación en la que él simplemente es demasiado para mí.

—Supongo que eso es cierto —se encogió de hombros, mientras bajaban hacia el estacionamiento, escuchando un zumbido mecánico—. Eras como una fan con Sasuke, en aquellos días. Es por eso que, tengo que admitir, me sorprendí mucho cuando recordé todo eso. Es decir, primero no podía creer que se conocieron y tú lo rechazaras tajantemente, era como grandioso y divertido.

—Me contó que hicieron venir a Itachi —por algún motivo, la charla era amena, aun cuando se sentía un poco incómodo hablar así con él. Naruto parecía inesperadamente serio.

—Es cierto —una risita se le escapó—. Como sea… yo no entendía cómo tú podías estar al borde de odiarlo y aun así poder convivir con él. Pensé que Sasuke estaba logrando su cometido cuando te llevó a nuestro pueblo para las fiestas decembrinas. Estaba decidido a decirle "eres todo un conquistador" cuando consiguiera tu afecto.

—Eso suena un poco cliché…

—Entonces, cuando los vi besándose en la fiesta de Navidad —Sakura dio un respingo y su expresión completa cambió. Estaba sorprendida, casi asustada. Se había vuelto a verlo en la impresión, incrédula, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó—, estaba a punto de sonreír… pero todo vino a mi mente en ese momento.

—Naruto, tú…

—Estaba detrás de Ino —se encogió de hombros. Luego la miró, a su lado, con un gesto indiferente que no le iba bien a su rostro alegre—. Ustedes eran como hermanos para mí entonces, así que no es tan extraño, Sakura-chan. Básicamente, yo luché para que Sasuke volviera, para que tú recuperaras al hombre que amabas. En esta vida, deseaba que Sasuke fuera feliz con la chica que de repente lo había enamorado. Pero, cuando recordé todo, me sentí tan infeliz —suspiró y, como por arte de magia, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron—. Supongo que al final estábamos equivocados al pensar que él había cambiado, ¿cierto?

 **[Continuará…]**


	37. Chapter 37

Ok, antes de que lean, me gustaría dejar en claro algo:

A pesar de que, hace muchos años, yo estaba también en el "tren del mame" en el que me molestaba u odiaba a ciertos personajes, creo que ya he crecido mucho como fanática y he aprendido a ver los pro y los contra de TODOS los personajes. Especialmente, en Naruto, todos los personajes que son "malos" tienen una triste historia de trasfondo que explica el porqué de sus deseos o de su personalidad, ¿cierto? A menos de que sean de relleno total lol.

En fin, iré al grano: me está SUPER trastornando que mis lectores quieran tomar un bando en este fic, y no lo digo solo por esta plataforma—ya que también estoy subiendo esta historia a wattpad—, sino en general. Chicos, en Eternally NADIE tiene la razón, todos han cometido errores de los que tienen que responsabilizarse. Entre Sakura y Sasuke, NINGUNO es un santo, y el motivo por el que a Sasuke se le recriminan más las cosas es porque el señor está acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo donde se le perdona, a pesar de que él no fuera capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo. ESO es algo que yo quise plasmar, una historia en la que Sasuke no se merezca el perdón, donde Sakura no quiera dárselo aunque no pueda evitarlo, donde todos tengan que actuar distinto a lo acostumbrado. Sakura no está cometiendo un crimen, tampoco. Para mí, que soy fanática de la pareja desde hace años, es MUY importante que se vea este aspecto, pues queramos admitirlo o no, Sakura fue víctima de un amor tóxico que solo le hizo daño a ella hasta que Sasuke decidió que sí la amaba. Me gusta ver a Sakura empoderada, independiente, que puede más que su amor, casi tanto como me gusta verla desbordando de amor por Sasuke. Ella se merece ser una mujer fuerte antes que ser quien adora a Sasuke. Ella se merece recriminarle a su esposo los pecados que cometió como hombre, marido y padre, pero también es parte de un castigo que Sakura se auto-inflige. Les pido, de favor, que no le deseen algo malo a ninguno de los personajes, porque los estoy haciendo lo más humanamente posible: aprendiendo y avanzando.

Gracias por leer mi pequeña queja, que iba a hacerla mucho más larga, a decir verdad, pero me contuve. Por cierto: ya decidí quién será mi "villano", y no será un personaje oficial, no va a tener tanta influencia ni presencia como uno se imaginaría—si acaso un capítulo o dos—, y tampoco será un personaje verdaderamente malo. No estoy fomentando ningún tipo de odio, así como tampoco planeo meter a una ex novia de Sasuke para propiciar celos ni nada por el estilo. La relación de estos dos va a ser madura y complicada a partir de este punto—aunque creo que siempre fue complicada, la parte madura no estoy muy segura lol—, así que todos sus pleitos se centrarán en los actos de ambos. Espero que sigan Eternally hasta su final, que cada vez veo más lejos su final, lo siento (?)

* * *

Sakura estaba acorralada. Incluso si ella entendía los sentimientos de Naruto, la sensación de culpa no se desvanecía de su cuerpo. Él estaba tan serio mientras conducía, que Sakura simplemente no podía interrumpir los pensamientos del rubio. Le parecía que él calculaba muy seriamente lo que quería decirle, aunque no daba indicio de hablar al respecto. En realidad, ella sabía que él estaba haciendo eso, pues también la pelirrosa intentaba buscar las palabras para explicarle la situación: Sasuke no tenía toda la culpa de lo que sucedió. Mientras más lo consideraba, más claro le parecía a ella. Pero, ahora, Naruto estaba en un estado de rencor que no se le podía recriminar. Al igual que ella, él había perdido a sus hijos a causa de este capricho, sin mencionar que Hinata claramente no sabía nada… él mismo se lo había dicho a Sasuke y Karin, ¿cierto? Como fuera, no quería que su mejor amigo tuviera rencores, hacia ninguno de ellos dos. Es decir, la única persona lo suficientemente terca para no atreverse a desistir con Sasuke era él. Naruto había heredado la voluntad del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, era un amigo fiel, se había ganado ser el Séptimo Hokage pero, lo más importante, él siempre había sido una persona que lucha por la felicidad de los demás y, de la nada, todo se había arrebatado de sus manos. Así, el pensar al respecto estaba haciendo que el semblante de Sakura se endureciera en un gesto de dolor, algo muy parecido a la cara que su mejor amigo tenía cuando fue a buscar al Raikage para pedirle que tuviera piedad con Sasuke, mientras ella buscaba al pelinegro para terminar con su vida. Sentía que estaban jugando ese mismo juego, pero sus papeles se habían invertido.

—Sakura-chan —la aludida se sorprendió un poco, pues estaba tan concentrada en aquellos malos pensamientos que se olvidó de que estaban juntos—, si sigues apretando así el entrecejo se te va a quedar marcado.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, antes de llevarse las manos al rostro y estirarse un poco la piel. Naruto se rio quedito por aquel gesto desesperado.

—No has cambiado nada. Y, lo más importante: sigues siendo una chica —dijo, entre risas, a lo que ella frunció los labios. Pero, apenas lo hizo, se arrepintió y corrigió su gesto, porque eso también podría ocasionar marcas—. Siempre pensé que las mujeres se preocupaban por nimiedades. Por ejemplo, tú solías cuidar mucho de tu aspecto cuando éramos chicos. Recuerdo que una vez fui de sorpresa a verte y tenías toda la cara cubierta por una cosa verde. Teníamos quince años.

—Era una mascarilla —respondió, para encogerse de hombros—. Las chicas pensamos mucho en mantenernos jóvenes y lucir hermosas, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Tú tenías el cabello más bonito —sonrió—. Sé bien que había una especie de competencia porque ustedes se enteraron de que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo. Ino y tú se lo dejaron crecer mucho tiempo, pero debo admitir que ella jamás fue capaz de vencerte con eso, y dudo que pudiera hacerlo. Es decir, estaba en desventaja tan solo por el color de cabello.

—Ino también tenía una hermosa cabellera. Vaya, sí que fuimos unas mocosas superficiales…

—Eso no te detuvo de cortarte el cabello en el bosque de la muerte —los ojos de Sakura se arrastraron hasta él, que mantenía su atención en el camino—. Me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi tan maltratada, y tu cabello estaba regado en el suelo. Recuerdo que nos sentíamos terrible por no protegerte cuando nos necesitabas. Cuando salimos de ahí, Kakashi-sensei nos regañó.

—Dijo que yo era la única "Sakura" que ustedes tenían…

—Ah, ¿lo sabías? —alzó sus cejas, un poco sorprendido—. Se suponía que era un secreto, no queríamos decírtelo porque pensábamos que te haría sentir mal. Eso es lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei: "no se lo digan a Sakura, ella podrá ser solo una chica, pero es muy determinada y eso seguro la pondría en una situación difícil para su corazón".

—Sasuke me contó que se los dijo, pero no mencionó nada de que fuera un secreto. De cualquier forma, él tenía razón. Más adelante fui por ayuda con mi maestra.

—Tú y Sasuke en serio hablan mucho, ¿eh?

—Naruto, con respecto a Sasuke…

—Llegamos —dijo él, mientras se detenía frente al edificio de Sakura. De algún modo ella sabía que, si se bajaba del auto, esa conversación podría perderse—. Ve a dormir, Sakura-chan.

—…

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Naruto —la mano derecha de Sakura fue hasta el hombro del rubio, así que él la miró a los ojos, con ese gesto serio en su rostro—, sube conmigo.

 **Capítulo Treintaisiete: Lo que perdimos**

En la sala de la familia Uzumaki, Sakura había estado sentada por un rato. En el suelo, dos pequeños estaban jugando con unas figuras de madera, con las que intentaban construir algo. Por otro lado, Hinata había estado en la cocina, preparando algo de comer. Pasaron un par de minutos, mientras los ojos verdes admiraban con encanto a los dos pequeños niños que apenas y hablaban, antes de que el cuerpo de Naruto se acomodara con extremo cuidado a su lado, pues llevaba en sus brazos a una nena pelinegra de casi un año de edad. Himawari se había quedado dormida después de ser paseada por toda la casa en los brazos de su padre, apretaba sus manitas sobre la camisa de Naruto y suspiraba, un logro mucho más complicado de alcanzar de lo que una persona sin hijos se podría llegar a imaginar. Mientras tanto, Sakura había estado supervisando que Boruto y Sarada no terminaran peleando otra vez. Por algún motivo, y a pesar de que ellos habían estado juntos desde que Sakura volvió a Konoha con su hija, esos dos simplemente no podían llevarse del todo bien, no importando que eran tan pequeños. Es cierto que tenían sus momentos, a veces se quedaban dormidos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero definitivamente su relación era del tipo tóxica. La idea de que se quisieran de forma obstinada le hacía reír.

—Ellos no han peleado en un rato —admiró, Naruto, mientras finalmente descansaba.

—Creo que eso es porque cada uno tiene suficientes piezas. En cuanto a la estructura de uno de los dos le falte algo, te prometo que veremos a estos dos llorando —suspiró, la pelirrosa—. De cierto modo, encuentro adorable que ellos peleen tanto.

—¿Te gusta ver que se jalen el cabello hasta llorar? Eres una sádica, Sakura-chan.

—No me refiero a eso —se rio—. Es solo que… basta mirarlos para darse cuenta: son igual a la forma en que eran tú y Sasuke-kun. Los momentos en los que ustedes no estaban compitiendo, peleaban. Al verlos, uno pensaba que se odiaban profundamente, pero tenían momentos brillantes en los que hacían excelente equipo, como aquella vez que fuimos al país de las olas. Ustedes se vieron increíbles cuando usaron el clon de sombra shuriken.

—Oh, no recordaba eso —admiró—. Es cierto que estuvimos peleando mucho en ese viaje, Sasuke se burló de mí, también. En esa pelea hicimos buen equipo, y luego, cuando entrenamos en el bosque, fue una competencia para nosotros…

—Aunque yo los hice pedazos —se encogió de hombros, a lo que el rubio le miró con un poco de fastidio en su semblante—. Me pregunto si ellos, algún día, tendrán a su propia Sakura…

—Es más probable que tengan a su propio Sai.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es imposible que haya dos como Sakura-chan —dijo, con una torpe sonrisa enorme que surcaba todo su rostro.

[…]

Naruto tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y estaba de pie, en la sala del apartamento de Sakura, mientras ella había pasado a la cocina. No se interesó por cambiar su ropa por algo propio y solo buscó unas cervezas, pues llegaron a la conclusión de que era muy tarde para tomar café. Quizá Naruto no debía manejar después de unos tragos, pero una cerveza no hacía gran diferencia, ¿cierto? Es por eso que, cuando Sakura volvió con ambas cervezas en la mano, él la tomó tranquilamente y le dio un sorbo superficial. Ella le sonrió y volvió a la cocina a buscar algo que pudieran comer, tomando unas frituras que puso en un plato y las sirvió para el rubio. Naruto se mantuvo en un silencio que era inusual, considerando cuán hiperactivo era en realidad. Sakura siempre había pensado que esa faceta de Naruto era un poco difícil de ver…

—Supe que ibas a pedirle matrimonio a Hinata —Sakura rompió el hielo con unas palabras muy crudas, pero Naruto no se mostró sorprendido. En lugar de eso, él jugó con la botella de cristal que tenía en las manos.

—Sí —dijo, distraído—. Iba a pedírselo en año nuevo.

—Pero no lo hiciste —murmuró, ella—. ¿Eso fue porque recordaste todo en la fiesta de navidad? Quiero decir… ¿eso influenció en que no lo hicieras?

—No sabía qué estaba pasando —suspiró—. El viejo pervertido… es decir, mi padrino estaba en el pueblo en esos días. Llegó a casa poco después de que yo lo hice y se dio cuenta de inmediato, así que me lo explicó todo. Fue de mucha ayuda tener información de alguien que lo sabía todo con tanta claridad, y lo hice de inmediato. Aunque él no habló de ustedes.

—Pensé que estabas molesto porque habías pasado mucho tiempo desesperado, sin saberlo.

—Entendí, entonces, que Sasuke solo podía estar loco por ti si había recobrado la memoria —se encogió de hombros—. Me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de que tú también lo sabías.

—Lamento no haberme dado cuenta en ese entonces, Naruto. Me habría gustado ser yo misma quien te aclarara las cosas —bajó la mirada—. ¿Sabes? Yo era una niña cuando recuperé mis recuerdos, y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien estuviera en el mismo barco que yo.

—¿Quién fue la primera persona, Sakura?

—Supongo que fue Itachi —el rubio la miró con sorpresa, mientras ella le sonreía con un deje de resignación—. No había visto nunca a ninguno de los sannin. Itachi se presentó cuando mi madre murió, y creo que ese día fue en el que él recordó todo. Claro, tomó tiempo para darme cuenta de que él era tan bueno como para cuidarme así solo porque sabía que yo soy su cuñada.

—Lo habrías sido —Sakura alzó una ceja—. Digo que tú no eres su cuñada, ahora… lo habrías sido, en nuestra otra vida, si él estuviera con vida cuando tú te casaste con Sasuke.

—… Sí —así que, él en serio estaba molesto—. Aunque, si vuelvo a casarme con Sasuke, entonces él definitivamente será mi cuñado —alzó la mirada, fingiendo distracción—. Ya que eres tú, Naruto, debo poder decirte esto libremente y poder esperar que no estés molesto conmigo por eso: yo no podría dejar de amar a Sasuke-kun, aunque lo intentara.

—Ah… lo llamaste "Sasuke-kun".

—Solo lo he dicho un par de veces desde que estamos en este mundo, y él casi nunca lo ha escuchado, así que se ha vuelto algo así como un sueño para él, ¿sabes? Está loco por escucharme decirlo, así que me lo ha pedido antes. Aunque ahora parece ser un motivo de amenaza.

—Eso es porque, cuando lo llamas de esa forma, todos sabemos que tú le estás diciendo "te amo" entre líneas, Sakura-chan —ella se sonrojó, pero intentó ocultarlo—. Ah, es justo eso lo que me asusta de ti en este mundo, ¿sabes? Actúas como si no te importara, pero en cuanto él no te ve tú vuelves a convertirte en la Sakura-chan que siempre fuiste. Me aterra pensar que tú, en verdad, vas a caer en sus engaños.

—Naruto, ¿no es demasiado? —ella inclinó la cabeza, preocupada—. Es decir, ¿"sus engaños"? Es como si… estuvieras siendo muy severo.

—Claro, **_eso_** es un secreto —bufó, mirando por el rabillo del ojo—. Sakura-chan, al principio estaba un poco incómodo al pensar que Sasuke había hecho esto, pero podía sobrellevarlo cuando consideraba que era porque él no pudo tolerar perderte. Es decir, tu muerte fue un golpe para todos en Konoha, ¿sabes? Nadie pudo llenar tus zapatos. Siempre supe que no había dos como tú.

—Pero esa no es justificación para lo que él hizo —asintió, como si acordara, como si estuviera diciendo lo que él pensaba—. Sasuke fue caprichoso, completamente egoísta, y estoy segura de que hirió a muchos con sus actos, incluida nuestra hija.

—Sarada no volvió a ser la misma —murmuró—. Sakura-chan, mereces saber que Sarada tuvo un momento muy oscuro después de eso, al punto en el que todos pensamos que ella jamás volvería a ser una persona feliz, pero pudo superarlo, aunque siempre quedó algo dañado en su ser —él le dio un trago a su bebida, aunque esta vez de forma profunda, como quien busca valor—. También, quiero que sepas que Sasuke no ha dejado de ser ese tipo de persona.

—Creo que él está aprendiendo de sus errores, Naruto. Estamos trabajando juntos en solucionarlo.

—Te equivocas —el ceño de Sakura se apretó, con un poco de confusión, mientras esperaba una explicación de parte de su amigo—. Sasuke no ha cambiado, y nunca lo hará. Es por eso que decidí decírtelo, a pesar de que yo no tenía planeado hacerlo.

[…]

Tras el nacimiento de Sarada, Sasuke se convenció a sí mismo de que debía sacar a sus dos chicas de la guarida de Orochimaru a la brevedad. Aunque Karin se mostró renuente, Sakura insistió en que podía andar tranquilamente al cabo de una semana de su parto. Por supuesto, eso no detuvo a la pelirroja de arrastrar al nuevo papá para darle un sermón sobre cuánto debía cuidar de Sakura durante este nuevo viaje, y que debían transcurrir distancias cortas para que no se sobre-esforzara, ya que era un cuerpo que debía acostumbrarse a la ausencia de casi diez kilogramos. Toda la información medio traumática que el Uchiha recibió con el tópico del tema femenino hizo que él decidiera ser el medio de transporte de su recién nacida a partir de ahora, así que su esposa tuvo que hacerle una cangurera que le permitiría cargar a su nena junto al pecho. De alguna forma, parecía que ella estaba mucho más cómoda de ese modo que siendo cargada en los brazos, así que resultaba perfecto para ambos. De ese modo, habían podido emprender su viaje, aunque seguramente pasarían varias semanas antes de que llegaran a Konoha, pues Sasuke estaba tan traumatizado por las cosas que Karin le contó, que prefería tardarse una eternidad en llegar antes que exigirle más al cuerpo de Sakura. Así, eventualmente, pasaron diez días desde que dejaron la guarida y, mientras caminaban, ellos se habían encontrado a un grupo de comerciantes. Por lo que ellos entendieron, esas personas tenían algún tipo de bazar ambulante y, aunque los Uchiha usaban su ropa ninja, esas personas nunca adivinaron que ellos eran shinobi. Eso había facilitado que se sintieran cómodos viajando juntos.

—Así que, ¿es su primer bebé? —aunque Sarada pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo oculta bajo la capa de Sasuke, ahora estaba tan despierta que era imposible ocultarla de una de las mujeres que iba en la caravana.

—Sí, es nuestra única hija —al notar que Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a responder, Sakura lo hizo por él—. Apenas va a cumplir veinte días de haber nacido.

—¡Oh! Vaya, vaya, querida… ¿estás viajando en ese estado? —admiró, la mujer que parecía ser algo mayor—. Ustedes sí que deben tener prisa por llegar a su destino. Es decir, de verte andar con tanta tranquilidad, no me imaginaría que solo han pasado veinte días desde que diste a luz a semejante ternura. Además, tu figura se recupera rápidamente, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, estoy usando una faja para ayudar con el proceso post-parto —le explicó, ante lo que la mujer asintió con aprobación—, y no me canso fácilmente. Me permite moverme, cargar de la bebé cuando lo necesito, y no me obstaculiza alimentarla.

—Además, pone todo en su sitio para la recuperación, ¿cierto?

—¡Cierto! —exclamó ella, con emoción. Mientras tanto, para Sasuke, nada de lo que ellas estaban diciendo tenía sentido. De repente, ellas habían empezado a hablar en un idioma distinto. Pero, en todo caso, el moreno no parecía muy satisfecho con la conversación que suscitaba detrás de él.

—Aunque, estoy un poco sorprendida: ustedes son tan jóvenes y ya tienen a su primera hijita.

—Ah, ni lo mencione, me da un poco de vergüenza —admitió, la pelirrosa, mientras un ligero sonrojo le cubría las mejillas.

—Y tu esposo es muy atractivo.

—Oh, lo sé —murmuró, entre risitas orgullosas—. Me costó trabajo, pero logré hacer que él me escogiera como su mujer. Estoy muy orgullosa de poder decirlo, así que ahora vamos de regreso a nuestra villa para contarle a todos.

—Linda, si a ti te costó trabajo, entonces ninguna otra chica tenía oportunidad. Mírate: si no fuera porque estás casada, te pediría que salieras con uno de mis hijos.

—Sakura —la voz de Sasuke las interrumpió, a ellas que se estaban sintiendo muy cómodas la una con la otra. Sakura se olvidó completamente de que se sentía avergonzada y halagada por las palabras de la mujer, así que alzó la mirada de inmediato—. Despídete, tomaremos un descanso por aquí.

—Oh, ¿Sarada está inquieta? —admiró, para adelantarse a su lado—. Ella se ve muy bien, aunque ya casi es la hora de su comida…

—Es mejor que nos instalemos para que comamos nosotros también —señaló, aunque no había dejado de caminar. Sus palabras habían ocasionado que la mujer que caminaba junto a ellos se apartara, hasta encontrarse con el líder del grupo—. Aquí estaría bien, supongo.

—De acuerdo.

—Nosotros también haremos una pausa —cuando la señora volvió, le dijo a eso a Sakura de inmediato, mientras todos empezaban a buscar un espacio junto al camino. Eso solo ocasionó que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo, deteniéndose—. Es mejor viajar con un grupo grande de personas, así se sentirán más seguros —murmuró, solo para Sakura, así que ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, antes de acercarse a su esposo—. Sasuke-kun, compré unas manzanas antes. Sé que no te gusta la cáscara, así que puedo pelarlas para ti.

—Quizá deberíamos descansar más tarde —contestó él, mientras miraba que todos comenzaban a buscar dónde descansar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? La señora hizo que toda la caravana se detuviera para seguir viajando juntos, no podemos solo irnos —afirmó, mirándole tranquilamente hacia arriba—. Además, debes estar cansado de cargar a Sarada. Déjamela un rato, ¿sí?

—Está bien, debemos continuar —sin embargo, ningún capricho de Sasuke iba a tener control sobre el llanto de la bebé que se desató entre sus brazos.

—Oh, pensé que, ya que había comido tanto antes, ella podría aguantar un rato más —se quejó, Sakura—. Debes tener hambre, mi pequeña Sarada… está bien, Sasuke-kun. Tengo que alimentarla, así que voy a tomarla, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —sin embargo, él se mostraba especialmente obstinado hoy—. Debe poder seguir un poco.

—Claro que no, Sasuke-kun… los bebés deben comer cuando lloran.

—No quiero que la alimentes aquí —contestó, serio, mientras la miraba con recelo. Sin embargo, el rostro de Sakura parecía ansioso por tener a la niña.

—Cariño, por favor, hablamos de lactancia.

—Hay demasiada gente.

—¿Qué importa? Solo deja que le de comer y…

—No quiero que te vean.

—Sasuke-kun, yo… _oh, no_ —era demasiado tarde: Sakura apretó su gesto y sus manos, antes de que su pecho comenzara a mojarse desde sus senos. Ella había empezado a lactar a causa del llanto de su bebé y, ahora, estaba avergonzada, sin mencionar que sucia.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

—Solo… dame a la bebé, ¿quieres? —ah, estaba enojada. Pero, desde que Sakura se embarazó, su enojo se reflejaba con un mohín y ojos llorosos frente a terceros. Ella sabía bien cómo hacerlo sentir culpable, aunque probablemente no fuera algo que pudiera controlar, considerando las hormonas.

—Ven aquí —su mano derecha tomó su capa negra y la abrió, mientras rodeaba a la pelirrosa y la acercaba a su cuerpo—. Acerca el otro extremo a mi mano, ¿quieres? —básicamente, estaba haciendo una tienda humana para las dos—. De esta forma, podrás alimentar a Sarada sin que esas personas te vean, ¿cierto? Ya que hayas terminado podrás cambiarte, también.

—… ¿estás celoso de que ellos me vean amamantando a nuestra hija? —preguntó, mientras sus manos subían a abrir su ropa, desde el pecho.

—No quiero que te vean y ya —contestó, aunque su mirada había bajado a encontrarse con la piel blanca que poco a poco era descubierta—, porque eres mi esposa, Sakura. Ya sea para alimentar a nuestra hija, para vestirte o porque estés sonriendo —la miró, mientras ella tomaba a la pequeña y la pegaba a su pecho—, _no quiero que ellos te vean y se enteren de que quieren tenerte_.

[…]

Habían pasado diez días, pero Sasuke no sabía nada de ella. Al volver a casa aquella noche, la mochila de Naruto estaba en la sala mientras que él había recibido la nota de Sakura. De cualquier forma, no hubo rastro de ninguno de ellos, hasta que más tarde el rubio apareció. Durante el lapso en el que solo él y Karin seguían en el departamento, Sasuke intentó enviarle mensajes a Sakura, pero ella nunca los contestó. Incluso se esforzó por llamarla una vez que el rubio volvió, pero ella nunca contestó y el pelinegro terminó por preocuparse. La buena noticia era que el día siguiente era lunes, así que él la vería cuando les llevara el desayuno, ¿cierto? Excepto porque no fue así: Karin le llamó muy temprano a Sasuke para avisarle que había recibido un mensaje de Sakura, donde ella le informaba que se iban a tomar toda la semana del laboratorio, así que podrían descansar. Por supuesto, eso no iba a cesar los esfuerzos del moreno, quien esperó tener un informe completo de parte de Karin, pero solo supo que Sakura tampoco había asistido a clases y, bueno, se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Si no hubiese sido porque la pelirrosa tuvo la decencia de responderle a alguien más que estaba ocupada con unos asuntos, él jamás se habría calmado. Pero, lo peor de esa situación era, sin lugar a dudas, no saber qué estaba sucediendo.

De esa forma, ahora estaban a ocho días de que fuera 14 de marzo. Sasuke ya sabía qué era lo que quería darle a Sakura por el día blanco, pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para eso en los últimos días. No podía concentrarse y, aunque era fuera de lo ordinario, sus notas en la universidad estaban empeorando. Itachi tuvo que ir y reñirlo para que recobrara el sentido cuando Karin lo convenció, pero él no daba signos de mejoría. Estaba tan preocupado al no poder comunicarse con Sakura que apenas y dormía. Sus amigos lo habían visto, así que estaban preocupados otra vez. Sin embargo, esa tarde, cuando Karin estaba descansando antes de entrar a su última clase, la figura de Sakura Haruno atravesó el patio de la facultad de medicina, mientras ella se dirigía al estacionamiento. La pelirroja tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Sasuke Uchiha, donde le decía que ella estaba saliendo y que probablemente se dirigía a su casa. Por fortuna para el pelinegro, él ya había salido de su última clase y seguía en la universidad. Sasuke tomó el auto para entonces manejar sin reparo hasta el edificio de Sakura, al cual entró corriendo antes de buscar la puerta de la pelirrosa. Presionó el timbre al menos tres veces antes de recibir una respuesta.

—¡Ahora voy! —era ella. Sus pasos sonaron sobre el suelo, aproximándose, y ella abrió la puerta para ver quién la molestaba, pero no pudo verlo del todo bien antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Maldición —susurró, Sasuke—. Estaba tan preocupado… no contestabas mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, pensé que te había pasado algo.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —preguntó, mientras la soltaba, aunque ahora sostenía sus hombros—. Yo incluso vine a buscarte, pero no estabas. Mi hermano me dijo que estabas bien, que le habías respondido un correo, pero no te comunicaste con ninguno de los demás. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió, para quitarse de encima las manos del moreno—. No tenía planeado quedarme mucho tiempo, así que deberías irte.

—¿Qué? —oh, oh. El entrecejo de Sasuke se había fruncido tan rápido que uno se asustaría, mientras su expresión se mostraba incrédula. Sakura rodó los ojos antes de retroceder, dándole la espalda, así que él entró detrás de ella mientras dejaba que la puerta se cerrara sola—. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? No soy el único que estaba preocupado, Sakura.

—Claro, apuesto a que todos se morían de la preocupación —respondió, cínica, mientras entraba a su habitación. El Uchiha no se atrevió a seguirla hasta allá.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó, molesto—. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirle a Ino qué estabas haciendo. Es más: ¡no le contestaste a nadie el teléfono! ¿Qué se supone que debíamos pensar todos nosotros?

—Itachi sabía que estaba bien —dijo, desde su cuarto.

—¡Él no tenía ni idea de dónde estabas! ¡Nadie lo sabe!

—Naruto lo sabe —la rotunda respuesta de Sakura hizo que él diera un respingo, mientras su semblante confundido mostraba sorpresa—. Así que él cumplió su promesa y no te lo dijo —se burló, mientras salía de la habitación con una mochila—. Estuve trabajando.

—¿Trabajando? —alzó una ceja—. Karin dijo que el laboratorio estaba cerrado… además, ¿por qué Naruto conocía tu paradero y nosotros no?

—Porque Naruto se lo ganó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Como sea, Sasuke —agitó su mano, restándole importancia—. No tengo tiempo que perder, así que deja los reclamos de una vez. Tampoco es que tú tengas derecho a reclamarme algo a mí.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

—Nada. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido? —dijo, mientras intentaba volver a su habitación, pero la mano de Sasuke en su muñeca no iba a permitírselo.

—Sakura —él la atrajo de regreso, para mirarla al rostro—. La última vez que nos vimos, tú y yo nos besamos con tanta intensidad que… yo lo sé: si no hubiese sido por Karin, no tengo idea de cómo habría terminado eso —las mejillas de Sakura se hicieron de cierto rubor al recordar aquello, como si pudiera volver a sentir las manos de Sasuke en su piel—. ¿Es por eso que estás molesta?

—¿Bromeas? —pero su semblante cambió drásticamente con aquello último—. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de contestar a esa pregunta tan estúpida. ¿Puedes soltarme?

—Si no fue eso, entonces dímelo, Sakura.

—Sasuke, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero yo en verdad tengo un trabajo importante con uno de los doctores más influyentes del país —dijo, con exasperación—, sin mencionar que ya te di una paliza una vez, así que me sueltas o repetimos lo que sucedió en el cumple años de Naruto.

—¿Qué te hace tan difícil darme una explicación? —contestó, aunque la estaba soltando. No tenía intenciones de retenerla contra su voluntad.

—Que no quiero darte una explicación.

—¿Sobre Naruto o sobre tu paradero, Sakura?

—Sobre ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Y, ¿qué planeas hacer? —oh, dios. Los dos estaban levantando la voz, poco a poco—. ¿Vas a volver a irte sin decirle a nadie dónde diablos estás? ¿Nos vas a mantener con este misterio? ¿Intentas causarnos algún tipo de daño? No puedes ser tan egoísta…

—¡EGOÍSTA! —gritó, incrédula. Ella estaba de camino a su habitación, pero se volvió en su sitio para caminar hacia él con violencia—. ¡¿Yo soy egoísta?! ¡Mira quién lo dice!

—¡Ah, ¿me estás diciendo egoísta a mí?!

—¡Claro que sí! —el dedo índice de Sakura se enterró en el pecho de Sasuke, señalándolo de forma acusadora—. ¡Eres un egoísta! —lo picó—, ¡un obstinado! —lo volvió a hacer—, ¡idiota, celoso, manipulador, codependiente! —y lo hizo cada vez que mencionaba un nuevo adjetivo para atacarlo con sus palabras, y su dedo—. Pero, por encima de todo, ¡eres un maldito genio, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Y ME VISTE LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDA CON TANTA FACILIDAD!

—¡Basta! —él tomó sus dos manos, para evitar que continuara haciéndole daño físico—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Sakura?

—¡Estoy harta de ti! —le gritó, mientras forcejeaba con sus brazos—. ¡No quiero volver a verte, aunque eso signifique que perdamos esta lucha! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con un hombre como tú, que no es capaz de valorarme o amarme de forma sana! ¡No quiero que me toques, ni que me mires! ¡Quiero que te alejes!

—¡Detente! ¡Para! —sus manos terminaron en sus brazos, apretándolos con cuidado para sacudirla en un intento de hacerla recapacitar—. ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esas cosas?

—… No lo sé, Sasuke —los labios de Sakura se apretaban, aunque estaban temblando. Además, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas en un instante—, ¿cómo pudiste hacer una apuesta por mi amor? ¿cómo pudieron todos aceptarlo y fingir que yo no estaba siendo el objeto de estudio de todos ustedes? —oh, rayos. Ella estaba llorando—. ¿Cómo es que, aun con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, tú solo puedes verme como un objeto?

—Sakura, no —ella lo sabía, y Sasuke estaba asustado de su descubrimiento.

—En serio, Sasuke… ¿en algún momento tú me amaste de forma honesta? —esa pregunta había sido un severo golpe para él—, ¿o es que solo he sido tu deporte favorito? —ahora estaban cerca, de nuevo, pero no de la forma en la que él quería que lo estuvieran.

—No digas esas cosas…

—Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para ti, ¿cierto? —sus dedos, frágiles y femeninos, al final habían apretado su camisa—. ¿Por qué nada puede satisfacerte?

—Estás equivocada, no es así como son las cosas.

—Oh, entonces, ¿no hiciste una apuesta contra Ino, Sasuke? —maldición—. ¿No le dijiste que ibas a lograr que yo admitiera que te amo, frente a todos, en seis meses? De lo contrario, te rendirías, ¿cierto? Eso fue lo que tú dijiste…

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Fue Naruto?

—Es lo único que te importa, ¿cierto? Saber quién te arruinó tu juego favorito —ella lo soltó en un solo movimiento—. No importa ya, Sasuke. Estoy cansada de ser tu juguete. Estoy muy cansada de ser la mujer que te espera, te persigue o te ruega por amor… ya ha sido suficiente.

—Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

—Es suficiente —suspiró, mientras bajaba su mirada, aunque Sasuke seguía sosteniéndola por los brazos firmeza. Sentía que ella se desmoronaría si él la soltaba—. Se acabó, Sasuke. Sin importar lo que hayamos tenido, tú y yo… ya hemos terminado.

 **[Continuara…]**


	38. Chapter 38

¡Hola, chicos!

No sabiendo si ya les hablé de esto, quiero decirles que actualmente la historia también está siendo subida a wattpad, en este enlace:

(Le precede en enlace a la página original de Wattpad, y luego esto)/story/136134454-eternally

Así mismo, les comento que Eternally fue postulado para un concurso de fanfics por medio de FB, en el siguiente enlace. Son bienvenidos a participar y votar por su favorito ~

(Le precede el enlace a la página original de FB, y luego esto)LazosdeKonohaLaVoluntaddeFuego/photos/ms. 03ZqLzHDHIeJ82yEsvPAUVDD~_6MyNGu~;IC~;scKDg~-~ .a.2180070058947248/2191233961164191/?type=3&theater

Ahora, ¡continúen con la historia!

* * *

Las manos de Sasuke estaban temblando mientras sostenían los brazos de Sakura. El rostro de la pelirrosa se había agachado por completo mientras ella apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, pues estaba intentando no hacer ruido al llorar. Sin embargo, las gotas que caían gruesas desde su rostro y la forma en la que todo su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose en la frustración eran suficientes para que él se diera cuenta de que no podía detenerse. Sus manos blancas se apretaban con todas sus fuerzas en un par de puños pues, aparentemente, le había costado mucho decir aquello, tan cruel como había resultado. De cualquier forma, los ojos de Sasuke casi se habían salido de sus cuencas en la impresión de escucharla decir semejante cosa, pero poco a poco se ablandaron por verle en ese estado de absoluto dolor. La Sakura a la que él conocía nunca se había atrevido a dejarlo y la única vez que pensó en tomar responsabilidad—un fallido intento de asesinato después de que Sasuke se encargara de Danzou— ella estaba dispuesta a morir junto a él. Para el Uchiha siempre estuvo claro que ella era "solo una chica enamorada", hasta que entró en razón antes de irse de la aldea a redimirse. Ahora, tenía entre sus manos al cuerpo de esa mujer que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por salvarlo de sí mismo, pero ella se había rendido… sí, a Sakura Haruno le había tomado dos vidas el renunciar a su amor de la infancia. No cabía duda de que era la mujer más terca que él conocía y, probablemente, ese era el principal motivo por el que la amaba.

—No me había dado cuenta de que hice una estupidez —lo único que podía escucharse en el piso era su voz y el fallido intento de Sakura por enmudecer su llanto—. Pensé: "conociendo a Ino, solo así estará satisfecha". Por algún motivo, no estoy acostumbrado a preguntarme, "¿cómo se sentirá Sakura al respecto?". Supongo que, si nos hubiésemos detenido a considerarte, los problemas que tuvimos en el pasado no habrían sucedido. Tú no habrías llorado tanto, ¿cierto?

Para ambos, se volvía imposible ver al otro a los ojos. De cualquier forma, las manos de Sasuke estaban sosteniendo a Sakura con firmeza, y no parecía que fuera a dejar de hacerlo pronto. Él sí se sentía culpable, pues había vuelto a meter la pata… como si no fueran suficientes los problemas que había arrastrado de su vida anterior, ahora se las arreglaba para ocasionar uno nuevo en esta, con el burdo pretexto de convencer a Ino. ¿A quién le importaba que Ino Yamanaka estuviera de acuerdo con dejar que su relación llegara a algo? Aunque valía la pena por darle una amiga a Sakura, estaba claro que esa idiotez le había bajado la autoestima y le había enfurecido al punto de querer ocultarse de todos, excepto Naruto. Ahora, Sasuke no tenía el derecho ni el valor para recriminarle al rubio que hubiera confesado esa información a la pelirrosa, pues era lo justo. Naruto había dicho, desde el principio, que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Él había sido partícipe en el asunto de su cita, pues quería ver que Sakura no estuviera expuesta a situaciones que pudieran influenciar su buen juicio, o que le afectaran emocionalmente. El único que verdaderamente veía por ella resultaba ser él, así que quizá debía agradecerle por darle la única protección de la que él no era capaz: Naruto protegía a Sakura de las idioteces de Sasuke. Era por eso que su matrimonio había tenido éxito, ¿cierto? De hecho, el único motivo por el que su matrimonio había durado había sido, probablemente, él… y la olímpica terquedad de Sakura.

—No te veo como un objeto… nunca lo he hecho —suspiró—. En realidad, Sakura, el que no es lo suficientemente bueno aquí, soy yo —la mano derecha de Sasuke subió lento, hasta que acunó la mejilla de ella y logró hacer que levantara su rostro enrojecido e inflamado—. Tú único error ha sido enamorarte de mí y, en realidad, estoy muy agradecido por eso: tú me salvaste. A pesar de que Naruto me convenció, eres tú quien logró hacerme un buen hombre. Jamás supe cómo pagarte, así como tampoco aprendí a valorarlo… permíteme hacerlo, al menos _esta vez_.

—Ya es tarde —su voz era un poco nasal, así que Sasuke no controló su sonrisa. Ella tenía esa misma expresión de berrinche que usaba cuando quería algo, un poco infantil, pero él entendía que ella no estaba bromeando—, es demasiado tarde…

—Entonces haré lo mismo que tú hiciste antes para hacerme recapacitar —si bien le soltó los brazos, muy pronto él la rodeó fuertemente con sus dos extremidades hasta atraparla contra su pecho en un abrazo firme y protector—. Voy a perseguirte, Sakura. Voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, así como te voy a rogar cada día hasta que decidas darme esa oportunidad… entonces, no voy a desaprovecharla y te protegeré, hasta de mí mismo. Seré la persona más necia del mundo, justo como mi esposa me enseñó, pues lo más importante que aprendí de ella fue eso: uno logra lo que desea mientras sea honesto y no se rinda, ¿cierto? Así que te obsequiaré a nuestra hija como una ofrenda de paz, cuando estemos juntos.

A pesar de todo, de terminar en sus brazos en una situación que se suponía indeseada, Sakura no fue capaz de pelear contra la fuerza de Sasuke. En lugar de eso, sus dedos se apretaron sobre la ropa del pelinegro y, conforme él decía esa sarta de cursilerías, el rostro de Sakura volvía a sufrir los daños del dolor emocional, aunque era buena para callarlo con una mandíbula rígida. Sin embargo, entre los latidos del corazón—que ella podía escuchar con su oído derecho sobre el pecho de él— y aquella última promesa, ella simplemente no pudo contener más su voz, así que rompió en un llanto ruidoso y necesitado del afecto que él quería ofrecerle. Él la entendía mejor que nadie, así que le acarició el cabello un poco mientras ella lloriqueaba, como si quisiera calmarla con eso. De algún modo, si él no hubiese sido la criatura frívola que fue en ese entonces, Sasuke tal vez habría llorado como un niño en el regazo de Sakura que lo esperaba después de tantos años y tantas estupideces. El día en que ella aceptó ser su esposa, él le habría besado todo el rostro con desesperación… había tantas cosas que había hecho mal, así que tenía una urgencia enorme por corregirlo. Sin embargo, había cometido un nuevo error en esta vida, así que ahora comenzaría a arreglar sus problemas, poco a poco. De ese modo, luego de un rato que ella estuvo llorando, Sasuke fue muy hábil para convencerla de ir a la habitación y recostarse un poco, mientras él le conseguía agua para que no se deshidratara. De cualquier forma, Sakura no dejó de llorar en ningún momento.

 **Capítulo Treintaiocho: Te amo, te amo, te amo.**

Cuando ella despertó, estaba consciente de que su cuerpo estaba en el suelo terroso, aunque no era capaz de verlo. Sin embargo, sentía la superficie del camino sobre su hombro izquierdo, donde las finas telas del kimono se habían roto. Su cabello trenzado era un desastre, producto del maltrato de aquellos que la habían tomado por la fuerza. En todo caso, ella no podía moverse: sus manos estaban atadas en su espalda por las muñecas, al igual que sus tobillos bajo las telas de seda, sin mencionar que ellos le habían cubierto los ojos para que no supiera dónde estaba, así como la habían amordazado para que no pudiera gritar. En algún punto, la pelirrosa escuchó un grito que terminó en un estruendo y un golpe que la envió a volar de la carreta de bajo perfil en la que la habían montado tras sacarla de una reunión con una de sus diseñadoras de vestuario. Ahora, poco se escuchaba de una batalla, así que ella asumía que los guardias reales habían podido rastrearla hasta aquí. Pero estaba equivocada…

Unas manos fuertes le ayudaron a sentarse, aunque ella se asustó al principio e intentó—en vano, colmada de torpeza— librarse de ese agarre. Fue la gentileza del trato y un siseo tranquilizador lo que la hicieron calmarse un poco, aunque su respiración se mostraba agitada. Él no demoró en quitar la venda que cubría sus ojos, así que lo siguiente que ella admiró con esos orbes verdes fueron un par de pozos negros. Ella no lo conocía en ese momento y, a pesar de que su gesto era severo, no se sintió en peligro. De alguna forma su respiración encontró la calma, así que él llevó sus manos a retirar gentilmente aquel pedazo de tela que ellos habían usado para amordazarla y lo lanzó lejos de ambos, donde no pudiera atormentarla. De todas formas, la mirada femenina siguió cada uno de los movimientos masculinos, hasta que no logró verlo más cuando él se posó detrás de ella para soltar los amarres de su mano. Les inundó un silencio que solo el ruido de la naturaleza nocturna lograba interrumpir, así como las manos de él que buscaban bajo las telas de forma recatada—sin levantarlas ni asomarse— los pies de la princesa. Ella se mantuvo inmutable, aunque muy atenta a todos sus movimientos, aun cuando acariciaba sus muñecas adoloridas. Finalmente, cuando él liberó sus tobillos, ella no se atrevió a moverse hasta que una mano se le ofreció por ese hombre que, de hecho, era alto para ella. Debía de ser entre tres y cinco años mayor que la chica, o eso calculaba por su rostro de temple dura, aunque quizá eso le hacía ver más maduro de lo que era, sin mencionar lo imponente que lucía de pie junto a su cuerpo en el suelo. De hecho, esa posición en la que ella podía verlo de pies a cabeza desde una altura inferior le ayudó a darse cuenta de que su ropa estaba manchada por la sangre de sus captores.

—¿Usted me salvó por sí mismo? —preguntó, justo antes de darle su mano para apoyarse en la de él hasta ponerse de pie, aunque trastabilló y él la sostuvo sin pudor alguno, en lo que parecía ser un abrazo: un gesto muy íntimo para un desconocido—. Ah… ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, sonrojada.

—Soy un viajero —contestó y, entonces, la ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio, sosteniéndola por los hombros, con cuidado—. La carreta pasó justo a un costado mío y, al verla, fue evidente que no estaba siendo llevada por voluntad propia —ella estaba manchada por la tierra, así que él se dio la libertad de sacudir sus mangas, aunque eso rompió un poco más la tela de su hombro—. Por su atuendo, puedo decir que es de la realeza.

—Ah, ¿usted también quiere llevarme ahora? —retrocedió, recelosa, para sostenerse la tela que se había roto—. Mi pueblo no tiene tantas riquezas como para que intenten cobrar una recompensa por una simple princesa.

—No estoy interesado en eso —contestó, para mirar a su alrededor—. Solo buscaba un sitio en el cual instalarme, donde mis habilidades sean recompensadas y poder enseñar mis conocimientos a cambio de algunos beneficios —mentía, pero ella no tenía que saberlo—. Ahora que he encontrado a la princesa de estas tierras, quizá pueda ganarme la gratitud de su majestad.

—Ah, su majestad no está interesado en recuperar a alguien como yo.

—¿Su propia hija? —alzó una ceja, incrédulo, aunque podía imaginarse un cuadro así—. Como sea… escoltaré a la princesa de regreso a su hogar, así es menos probable que muera en el camino, y más probable que me gane un favor de su padre.

—Si gratitud es lo que desea, entonces le estoy muy agradecida por salvar mi vida —de alguna forma, ella parecía sospechar de él.

—Es la gratitud de su majestad la que me interesa.

—Si con "gratitud" está hablando de un tesoro, entonces puede tener esto —sus manos, que ahora estaban libres y un poco sucias, subieron hasta su cuello para soltar un largo collar que se ocultaba entre sus ropas—. Es todo lo que mis tierras pueden ofrecer…

—¿Un collar de magatamas? —preguntó, mientras sostenía en sus manos el adorno. Solo al sostenerlo pudo darse cuenta de su color—. Es jade.

—Debería ser suficiente, ¿cierto? Solo salvó a una simple princesa.

—Se quita mucho mérito a sí misma —contempló, aunque no se demoró en tomar el collar y amarrarlo a su cuello. Era tan largo que él también podía ocultarlo entre sus ropas—. Esto bastará, así que podrá dejar que la lleve a su casa.

—En las tierras de su majestad no son bienvenidos los forasteros —refunfuñó—. Será mejor que yo vuelva sola…

—No soy capaz de dejar a una dama caminar sola a mitad de la noche, mucho menos en un camino en medio del bosque, donde las bestias nocturnas aguardan para atacar —ella se encogió un poco, intimidada por sus advertencias—. Voy en la misma dirección, así que tendré que pasar por ahí, sin importar qué.

—… Bien. Si ese es el caso, entonces no tengo porqué discutir con usted. Como sea, nuestros caminos se separarán en cuanto lleguemos a las cercanías de esas tierras. Por lo tanto, no debería venir junto a mí. Ya debe saberse lo que me sucedió.

—¿Estarán esperando a la princesa "sin importancia" que fue secuestrada? —ella desvió la mirada, con desdén—. No estaré cerca de usted. Puede quedarse tranquila.

[…]

Dadas las tres de la mañana, Sakura Haruno despertó en su cama. Ella, que había sido llevada hasta ahí por Sasuke, se encontraba completamente sola en la oscuridad. El otro lado de su cama estaba vacío, aunque ella seguía recostada con una frazada sobre su cuerpo. Recordaba que no se había movido de ahí, aun después de que él le trajo agua, así como también recordaba que el pelinegro se había recostado de frente a ella. Él la había mirado llorar durante mucho tiempo, aunque no le había dicho nada más después de las palabras que la hicieron desatar su llanto. De cualquier forma, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida entre lágrimas, pues sentía los ojos un poco inflamados. Seguramente él había decidido dejarla a solas, así que la pelirrosa se levantó de la cama con poco cuidado y anduvo a oscuras hacia la puerta, la cual abrió para salir de la habitación. Su destino era la cocina, aunque no fue capaz de llegar a ella: la figura de Sasuke Uchiha se había elevado desde el suelo de la sala al escuchar cómo ella salía de su recámara, así que ahora él estaba mirándola con un gesto que parecía preocupado, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron los unos a los otros y quedaron ambos cuerpos estáticos… él no se había ido, ¿eh?

—… Te quedaste.

—Pensé que no querrías quedarte sola —estaba en lo correcto. Él tenía tanta razón que, de forma automática, los ojos de Sakura se colmaron de lágrimas—. Ah, no llores…

—Lo siento —¿qué era eso? ¿hormonas? No se había sentido tan susceptible al llanto desde su embarazo, pero eso era imposible ahora. De cualquier forma, la mano derecha de Sakura le cubrió los ojos con frustración—. No sé qué me pasa… me da gusto que te quedaras.

—No creí que fuera a ser así —ella suspiró, tranquilizándose—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Lo estoy —contestó, para entonces caminar hacia la cocina—. Es tarde. ¿No has dormido nada, acaso?

—Tomé una siesta —admitió, desviando la mirada—. Después de todo, tú dormiste durante horas, Sakura. Supongo que no estabas del todo recuperada de tu semana agotadora y tuviste otra con Orochimaru, ¿cierto?

—… ¿cómo lo sabes? —ella se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida.

—Te llamó hace rato —confesó, avergonzado por tomar la llamada—. No quise despertarte, pues finalmente te habías quedado dormida, así que contesté. Él me contó que habían estado haciendo una investigación sobre nuestra difícil situación…

—Ah, sí —suspiró, una vez más—. Orochimaru tiene la hipótesis de que hay muchas cosas que se vinculan de esta vida con la anterior.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Los tesoros imperiales —contestó, tomando unas cervezas del refrigerador. Le dio una a Sasuke, que él tomó sin demora, y luego bebió de la suya—, los nombres de las deidades… en realidad, parece que muchas cosas se relacionan directamente con tu clan, ¿sabes? O contigo, para ser más exacta. Suponemos que es porque este plano pudo haber sido creado por tus habilidades.

—Mi ojo izquierdo no crea mundos paralelos, solo abre puertas hacia ellos —contestó, el moreno, para luego beber un poco. Terminó por sentarse en un sofá—. Aunque es una buena hipótesis, sigue siendo un mundo paralelo: es normal que algunas cosas tengan relación, de vez en cuando.

—Sí, eso es lo que pensamos —concordó—. Es por eso que creemos que debe haber una forma de solucionar este predicamento desde este lado.

—¿Solucionarlo? —él alzó ambas cejas, confundido—. Creí que lo que queríamos era recuperar a nuestros seres queridos, traer a nuestros hijos y romper la maldición. No pensé darle una "solución" a esto… es decir, no se me ocurrió que hubiera una.

—Bueno, "romper la maldición" no sería suficiente si no hacemos todo lo demás, ¿cierto? Esos son demasiados objetivos —explicó—. Sin embargo, si encontramos una forma de solucionar todo sin tener que hacer todos los pasos anteriores, entonces no arriesgaremos ni expondremos la vida de nadie más —se encogió de hombros—. Es decir, para recuperar a nuestros seres queridos debemos intentar hacer que recuperen sus memorias, pero eso podría llevarnos años y hacernos pasar por locos ante ellos, ¿no crees? Además, está el asunto de la maldición: ellos podrían estar en peligro si recuperan sus recuerdos, ¿sabes?

—Pero eso quiere decir que quieres saltarte pasos —comentó, cada vez más preocupado—. ¿Qué pasará con Sarada y Boruto?

—Espera, no pienses en eso —lo interrumpió, viendo cómo se acercaba una pelea. Sakura caminó hacia él, dejando la cerveza a un lado—. Estamos investigando, ¿entiendes? Queremos descubrir si hay una forma de romper la maldición, hacer que todos tengan sus recuerdos y recuperar a nuestros hijos: todo de un solo golpe —sus manos se movieron, intentando hacer que él no se asustara.

—¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

—… —ella tuvo que hacer una pausa, pensando si debía decírselo o no—. Bueno… dado que es la muerte la que nos ha puesto este castigo, Orochimaru y yo creemos que alguien debería… "hablar" con ella.

—… ¿Hablar? —dijo, incrédulo.

—Sí —ah, la iba a creer loca—. De alguna forma, yo sé que la he visto en más de una ocasión, así que sería simple para mí el dirigirle la palabra —quiso explicarle, pero él no parecía propenso a entender de qué estaba hablando—. No te enojes.

—¿Quieres morir? —estaba furioso.

—¡No! Claro que no… no moriría —se talló la nuca—. Estamos investigando, ¿sí? Pero, si fuera posible, en un estado de coma inducido o una muerte controlada por médicos… es decir, nosotros somos médicos, ¿sabes?

—Orochimaru es médico —alzó una ceja, conteniendo su enojo—. Tú y Karin están preparándose para ser médicos, ¿sabes?

—He sido médico por más tiempo del que fui madre, o tu esposa —lo retó—. Como sea… no tenía planeado contarte nada de esto hasta que tuviéramos todo concreto. De cualquier forma, no podemos saber si va a funcionar todavía. Es por eso que hemos desentrañado una cantidad de información absurda en estos días.

—¿Qué tipo de información?

—Mitos, leyendas, historias. Todo tipo de folclor relacionado con la muerte —movió sus manos mientras hablaba—. Estuvimos en contacto con mi maestra y con el señor Jiraiya, ellos creen que es una idea descabellada, pero ambos creen que es posible.

—¿Los viejos locos creen que se puede? —soltó, cínico.

—Nos estamos esforzando aquí, Sasuke —su tono de voz fue serio, así que él suspiró—. Sabes bien a qué me refiero… no hay forma de que tú y yo podamos ser felices hasta que hayamos solucionado todo esto, así que intenta entenderlo.

—¿Es nuestra felicidad lo que te motivó, Sakura? —él bajó la mirada—. O, ¿es tu ira contra mí? Pues, hace un rato estabas dispuesta a renunciar a todo…

—Hace un rato estaba dispuesta a renunciar a mi vida con tal de ver a Sarada otra vez —sus palabras hicieron que él levantara el rostro de forma violenta, pero solo pudo encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sakura, que ahora estaba frente a él—. Ahora, estoy dispuesta a conseguirlo todo, si eso significa que los dos dejaremos de sufrir —sus manos se movieron hasta enterrarse en la cabellera oscura de Sasuke—. Me pregunto si existe un mundo así…

—Japón parece ideal, ¿cierto? —la sostuvo de la cintura, mientras la acercaba un poco más—. Un sitio adecuado, pacífico… en un mundo donde podemos mantenerlos lejos de las guerras —de repente, sus labios se presionaron en un beso por encima de la ropa, en la zona del vientre de la pelirrosa. Aquel gesto la hizo sonrojar.

—Terminé contigo hace unas horas —se quejó, aunque no lo apartó—. ¿Por qué no aprendes a respetar lo que te digo?

—Nosotros no éramos nada, de cualquier forma —niño listo—, no hay nada que pudieras terminar en esas circunstancias… en lugar de eso, tenemos cosas que debemos comenzar —su mirada negra subió hasta la de ella—. ¿Deberíamos fingir que es navidad?

—No hay muérdagos —contestó, para golpearlo en la frente—. No te burles de mí… poco a poco, estoy aprendiendo a no perdonarte tan fácilmente.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que te enojes, después.

—¿Cuándo? —alzó una ceja y ladeó el rostro, aunque lo hizo todo sin antes saber que él tenía la fuerza necesaria para traerla en sus brazos y voltearla haciendo que su espalda cayera sobre el sillón, un sitio donde podría ser arrinconada.

[…]

A pesar de todo lo dicho, ese viajero estúpido no se había separado de ella, así que los guardias reales les habían encontrado caminando lado a lado, con un metro de distancia entre sus hombros, lo que había resultado en él siendo arrestado mientras ambos eran escoltados a la corte del gobernante. Ahora, ambos estaban en presencia de su majestad, aunque las circunstancias de la pelirrosa y su salvador eran inversas: él había sido amordazado y amarrado, mientras ella estaba ante su padre en tan malas condiciones. Si bien sus damas de compañía intentaron persuadirla de llevarla a ser atendida y aseada, ella insistió en venir junto al forastero a ser recibida por su padre, ya que ninguno de los guardias se mostró dispuesto a escuchar o prestar atención a las explicaciones que la princesa tenía para ellos. Como fuera, estaba claro que su padre no se encontraba en el mejor humor posible, así como había escuchado que la mitad de los guardias reales se habían movilizado para encontrarla, también los guardias personales de la princesa terminaron por ser castigados debido al error que habían cometido. Contrario de sus palabras, todos en el palacio estaban tan preocupados por su paradero que casi enloquecen, incluido su sereno padre.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ese delincuente en mi presencia? —escupió, con un tono severo y agresivo, el que evidentemente era el rey. Su hija dio un respingo y, antes de decir cualquier cosa, miró por el rabillo de su ojo al hombre.

—Su majestad —estaba herida y sucia. No tenía el aspecto de una princesa—, esto ha sido una confusión… permita que le explique.

—¿Explicarme? Mis guardias ya me han dicho que él te tenía como una rehén.

—Y están absolutamente errados, su majestad —insistió, con ansias. Quizá fue esa misma emoción la que le motivó a ser tan poco formal a continuación—. Padre… él me salvó de mis captores. Si los guardias buscan por el camino encontrarán sus cuerpos y la carreta en la que me llevaban.

—¿Te rescató? —alzó una ceja, incrédulo—. Hime, ¿estás consciente de lo que dices?

—¿Podrías, por favor, confiar en mis palabras? Te ruego que dejes que un guardia de tu entera confianza vaya a ver —ella bajó su cabeza—. Prometo que encontrarán lo que les digo. Al menos la carreta, ya que las bestias del bosque pudieron haber devorado los restos de los esas personas, así que, por favor…

—Que la princesa ruegue por un forastero —masculló, muy poco convencido—. ¡Bien! Vayan a revisar, como ha dicho la princesa, y traigan pruebas de lo que dice.

—Oh, padre… ¡muchas gracias!

—Si lo que me cuentas es cierto, entonces han cometido el error de arrestar no solo a un hombre inocente, sino a un héroe —suspiró—, de ser así, entonces nuestra gratitud no será suficiente para pagarle… pero, mientras tanto, ve a que te aseen, princesa.

—Estoy bien, padre…

—Me rehúso a que nuestra princesa tenga semejante aspecto —respondió, quejumbroso. Miró a su institutriz y, sin que ella pudiera quejarse más, un grupo de mujeres se aproximó para llevarla a sus aposentos.

Ella fue aseada de pies a cabeza, mientras un médico revisaba los raspones que habían sido producto de su caída. Un par de vendajes cubrieron su hombro, mientras que ningún rasguño quedó sin recibir un poco de atención. Al final, las damas de compañía le pusieron un yukata ligero, a pesar de que su intención era que usara uno de sus vistosos kimonos. Le sostuvieron el cabello con un listón, un poco flojo, y ella prácticamente se escapó de las garras de las mujeres que querían llevarla a dormir, pues la experiencia de ese día resultaba agotadora. De cualquier forma, ella se resistió de forma habilidosa para poder entrar a la corte de su padre, con un vestuario que parecía bastante relajado en comparación a lo ostentoso que usualmente llevaba. Además, ella había actuado con tal descaro que entró con sus pies descalzos. Si bien, ese era un atuendo que se le había visto a la princesa en la privacidad del palacio, desde que ella había empezado a tener cierta edad era muy inusual que se paseara de esa forma. Quizá por eso el rostro de su padre palideció al verla entrar, pues no la había visto con semejante desfachatez desde hace más de seis años, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollar los dotes que ocasionaba la femineidad.

—Padre —con esa ropa, a ella también se le olvidaba que era una princesa—, ¿ya tienes noticia? ¿han vuelto los guardias? —preguntó, buscando con la mirada al prisionero, a quien encontró en una esquina que era vigilada.

—Justo ahora me estaban informando —contestó, avergonzado, pero no se atrevió tampoco a reñir a su hija, dadas las circunstancias—. Hablen.

—Su majestad, ha sido como la princesa ha señalado —con la cabeza inclinada al frente y su postura muy firme, habló el guardia real—. No hubo sobrevivientes. El transporte estaba destrozado, pero hay evidencia de lucha. Algunos retazos de la ropa de la princesa quedaron atrapados en la zona del ataque… como sea, está claro que sus heridas son a causa del impacto.

—¿Lo ves, padre? —preguntó, ella, sonriendo—. Ahora, libéralo, por favor.

—Hime, ten paciencia —dictó, el hombre—. ¿Es posible que este hombre haya preparado todo para ser visto como un héroe?

—Sinceramente, nunca habíamos visto a alguien como él, su majestad —prosiguió, el guardia—. En algunas partes, pareciera que la batalla se llevó a cabo en contra de una bestia, no de un hombre. También, sus rasgos no parecen tener relación con los de nuestro pueblo.

—Parece un hombre común y corriente, para mí.

—Cuando lo arrestamos, mi señor, por un momento pensamos que era un demonio —le explicó, mientras miraba al aludido con desconfianza—. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, por un momento…

—¿Rojos? —se burló, el rey—. Eso es absurdo… libérenlo.

—Gracias, padre —dijo, ella, con entusiasmo. Se volvió rápidamente a ver al forastero, mientras un par de guardias se inclinaban a soltar sus manos y dejarle hablar—. Te dije que pensarían que me habías atacado si te veían demasiado cerca de mí, ¿recuerdas?

—Aunque la princesa lo dijera —contestó, una vez le liberaron para hablar—, no tenía intenciones de verla volver por cuenta propia.

—Qué heroico de su parte —agregó, al fondo, el rey—. Salva a nuestra princesa y la escolta a su hogar a pesar de que sabe que será arrestado. Supongo que estará buscando algún tipo de compensación, ¿cierto? —sus ojos volaron hasta su hija, que lo veía con preocupación—. Le daré una habitación para que descanse, por esta noche. Mañana hablaremos de los detalles.

—En realidad —empezó, el hombre, mientras se levantaba—, lo que estoy buscando no es ningún tipo de reconocimiento ni paga —explicó, para llevarse las manos al cuello y arrancar el collar de jade que le extendió a la pelirrosa mientras pasaba junto a ella, acercándose al frente del rey, ante el que no bajó su cabeza. En lugar de eso, mantuvo sus ojos en él, mostrándole con claridad cómo sus orbes cambiaban a un color rojizo—. Deme una oportunidad para hacer a su ejército imparable, como si fueran demonios.

[…]

Al tocar su espalda la superficie del sofá, Sakura pensó rápidamente que él no tenía reparo ni consideración por sus deseos. En realidad, lo que estaba esperando era que él saltara sobre su cuerpo de la misma forma en que había pasado en el departamento del pelinegro, cuando el calor era basto y su control era escaso. Sin embargo, ella estaba equivocada: los brazos de Sasuke la rodearon con cuidado por la cintura, su rostro se volvió a la derecha, así que su oído y su mejilla quedaron apoyados sobre el vientre plano de Sakura. Ella se había quedado tendida, con un cojín tras la cabeza y la mirada compleja. Estaba viendo el techo de su sala, mientras que un muchacho habilidoso la había moldeado cual muñeca para encontrar un sitio entre sus piernas donde su cuerpo pudiera encontrar un hogar, con el oído sobre una barriga sin volumen. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella se dio cuenta de que él no se movía, sino que la había tomado como almohada humana y parecía estar ridículamente cómodo en esa posición. Así, sus ojos verdes buscaron su cabellera negra, llenos de confusión. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que él se había quedado dormido rápidamente, aunque ella estaba segura de que ese había sido su plan desde el principio, lo que le llevó a bufar con exasperación, rendida.

Mientras Sakura respiraba tranquilamente y el silencio la sumía en sus pensamientos, ella tuvo el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a meditar sobre esa extraña posición, lo que la remontó a los días en los que descubrió su embarazo y le dio la noticia a Sasuke. De algún modo, él había sido un esposo paciente que cuidaba con todos sus esfuerzos a su mujer embarazada. Así mismo y, en contra de todo pronóstico, él se había vuelto muy tierno cuando estaban en privado. Una noche, mientras Sakura tenía que vigilar para que él descansara un rato, le pidió que le prestara su regazo y había dormido como si mirara hacia su vientre. Un par de semanas después llegaron a una posada, donde él acercó sus futones para hacerlos uno, con el único propósito de apoyar su cabeza sobre el espacio que aún no se había inflado, como si quisiera aprovecharlo antes de que se endureciera. También, cuando la barriga comenzó a dar seña de albergar a un bebé, los ojos de Sasuke parecían especialmente atentos a ella. En algún punto la intimidó al utilizar su sharingan para ver que todo estuviera bien, lo que concluyó en mucho llanto. Además, mientras más crecía Sarada en su interior, más demostraba tener un lado infantil que quería preguntar absolutamente todo sobre el cuerpo de una mujer y el del bebé en gestación. La idea de ver a Sasuke de ese modo, otra vez, hizo que Sakura sonriera con nostalgia antes de llevar su mano a acariciar los cabellos color azabache, enredando sus dedos en ellos.

De repente, Sakura se asustó. Una escena que no había recuperado vino a ella mientras miraba cómo sus dedos acariciaban el cabello de Sasuke, así como una sensación de calor la agobió. Por un segundo le pareció que la mirada seria de ojos asimétricos la estaba perforando en un intento por memorizar cómo se veía ella en ese momento, y los labios de ese hombre besaban la piel desnuda de su vientre, con un rostro mucho más adulto al que presumían en la actualidad. Fue como un flasheo bochornoso que la hizo enrojecer velozmente, aunque no volvió a verlo. Sus manos fueron a cubrir su rostro ardiente, así que se movió un poco y, al darse cuenta, volvió a buscar a Sasuke, pero él no se había percatado. En lugar de eso, seguía durmiendo… fue entonces que a Sakura se le ocurrió que, en realidad, él no había dormido ninguna siesta. Él se había quedado despierto, cuidando a la mujer que no paraba de llorar. Él era tan dulce, que volvió a acariciar tiernamente sus cabellos oscuros.

— _Te amo_ —murmuró, muy bajito, así que ni siquiera ella pudo escucharse. Eso la motivó a volver a intentar, un poco más fuerte—. _Te amo…_ —pero seguía pareciendo un susurro del viento, antes que su voz. Así, se armó de tanto valor como pudo, respiró profundo, y esta vez lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus palabras llenaran la habitación con ternura—. **_Te amo_**.

 **[Continuará…]**


	39. Chapter 39

Con el humilde propósito de ahondar en una investigación en la que Sasuke Uchiha no sentía ni un poco de confianza, él se autoinvitó a ser partícipe. Orochimaru, que se vio ocupado por sus labores como médico, accedió fácilmente a cederle su espacio en la misma—no era que Sasuke siguiera siendo el objeto de su atención, claro que no—, lo que obligó a que la averiguación se mudara al hogar de la pelirrosa. La casa de Sasuke era una zona de peligro, con Naruto indagando por ahí, sin olvidar que ellos preferían ser los únicos concentrados en descubrir cómo desactivar la maldición sin provocar efectos secundarios a sus seres queridos. Por ende, esto significaba que el pelinegro se había estado quedando a dormir en la casa de Sakura, básicamente viviendo con ella los últimos días. Su desaparición no era motivo de duda en un fin de semana, pero al llegar el lunes su mejor amigo comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre su paradero—pues solo lo veía cuando él iba a ducharse y por algo de ropa, cada par de días—. De ese modo, por más que quisieran evitarlo los dos, para Sakura se hizo claro que no había necesidad de esforzarse cuando él ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. De esa forma, el martes le hicieron una invitación a la casa de Sakura, algo que aparentemente él no podía rehusar y, luego de pasar por un poco de comida rápida, Naruto Uzumaki tocó a la puerta para ser atendido por su amiga.

—Qué bueno que llegaste —dijo, Sakura, con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera pasar—. Sasuke está en mi estudio.

—¿Tienes un estudio? —admiró, el rubio.

—Bueno, me sobraba una habitación que se volvió innecesaria cuando papá se fue —se encogió de hombros—. Hay un sofá cama que nadie está ocupando, considerando que Sasuke duerme en la sala desde la semana pasada.

—Los primeros días, él volvía tarde —mencionó, el rubio—. Desde el fin de semana, no se dignó a presentarse, excepto por ropa. ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? Creí que estabas molesta.

—Lo estuve, al principio —se encogió de hombros—. Pero se volvió muy claro que no podía hacer nada de esto sin él. Además, él no me dejaría —bufó—. Por otro lado, Naruto: aunque estoy muy agradecida por todo tu apoyo, y me halaga que hayas decidido estar de mi lado en lugar del suyo, cada vez parece que hay menos motivos para que él y yo peleemos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo amo —el chico dio un respingo, sorprendido por sus palabras—, es un hecho irrefutable con el que nunca podré luchar, así como no veo objeto en intentar ocultar lo evidente. Es decir, no se lo he dicho de forma directa, pero es obvio —suspiró—. Hay algo inherente, más allá de nuestros deseos, que no permitirá que esto cambie.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Bueno, el motivo por el que decidí que debías estar aquí y ver esto es, básicamente, porque estamos más cerca de entender lo que sucede —le sonrió—. Resulta que, para nuestra sorpresa, nada de esto comenzó con nosotros.

—Cuando dices nosotros…

—Hablo de los tres —se rio—. Resulta que no somos el epicentro de nuestros propios problemas.

—No te entiendo…

—Lo sé, así estábamos nosotros —prosiguió, mientras lo encaminaba a una puerta junto a su habitación que, al abrirla, tenía en su interior a Itachi y a Karin, sentados en el sofá frente a un pizarrón blanco donde se había escrito nombres que estaban relacionados por distintos colores.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Esto —empezó, entonces, Sasuke—, es más grande que nosotros…

 **Capítulo Treintainueve: Déjà Vécu**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella vez, cuando unos bandidos pensaron que era una buena idea secuestrar a una princesa y pedir dinero por su rescate. Ella era demasiado modesta para admitir que su padre pagaría por recuperarla—considerando que era su única descendencia— y, contra todo pronóstico, ella había sido salvada por un desconocido al que más tarde tendría que defender de prejuicios apresurados abordados por los guardias reales y su padre. De ese modo, sorprendiéndola aún más con sus acciones, aquel hombre había rechazado la generosidad de la princesa para tener a su alcance al pez gordo con una oferta que su padre no podía rechazar, pues él le ofreció lo único que un rey necesitaba más allá que a sus tierras: poder. De ese modo, la princesa fue retirada de la corte de su majestad por la institutriz y las damas de honor, ya que no eran temas que una mujer necesitara escuchar—por aquellos tiempos—. Ella había sido llevada a su habitación para dormir durante largas horas, y no había vuelto a ver a aquel hombre a pesar de que—se suponía— él era un invitado de su padre.

Después de casi dos meses, cuando las heridas de la princesa habían sanado, ella se dio a la libertad de pasear con sus damas de compañía por el jardín principal del palacio. Volver a salir de aquella fortaleza no parecía una opción viable desde el intento de secuestro, así que básicamente era una prisionera de su propio hogar. Al menos eso le daba la libertad de no sentirse obligada a usar sus más vistosos vestidos, ni de peinarse de aquella forma alta y estricta que detestaba. En lugar de eso, su larga cabellera rosada iba usualmente suelta, con yukatas que, aunque eran elegantes, le daban mayor facilidad de movimiento. Pero, especialmente en estos últimos días, su rebeldía estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados. Su padre había tenido una discusión con ella al verla vestir hakama, reprochando lo poco apropiado que parecía aquello para una princesa… ella, por su parte, le expresó abiertamente que se sentía cómoda entre sus clases con ese atuendo, que ya se vestiría apropiadamente cuando tuvieran visitas. Así, sus atuendos seguían siendo vistosos y femeninos, aunque el mayor deseara verla siempre con un estilo que resultara un deleite visual sin igual, él sabía que no tenía caso cuando ella se ponía terca, y era una forma de pagar por no dejarla salir del palacio. De ese modo, ella se ganó el derecho de deambular, mientras siguiera viéndose como una dama refinada. Este día en particular, con la parte superior de su vestimenta de fondo azul marino y un hermoso bordado de flores en toda la prenda, ella se puso un hakama lila para poder salir a caminar, llevando su cabellera libre, hasta aproximarse a un solitario magnolio lirio que resultaba enorme, abundante y precioso en esta época del año. Era como una enorme pared rosada frente a sus ojos, apartada de la envidia de los otros árboles y arbustos verdes. Único en su especie.

—Podría quedar ciego —una voz masculina interrumpió sus actos de crueldad, mientras las manos blancas de la pelirrosa se aproximaban a las flores—. Hay tanto rosa que, desde aquí, uno creería que su ropa solo está montada frente a las magnolias.

—Creí que se había ido para siempre —dijo ella, comprendiendo que lo mejor era no arrancar ni una sola flor. Luego se dio la vuelta en su sitio, y lo miró: era aquél forastero que la había salvado hace dos meses—. No volví a saber nada de usted desde aquella vez. Debo decir que mi collar tuvo que ser reparado después de que usted lo rompiera —suspiró, mientras corregía su postura informal y volvía a la pose de princesa—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Ofrecí a su majestad adiestrar a un grupo de soldados —explicó—. Me dio dos meses para hacer de ellos "demonios", y ellos están listos. Tuve una audiencia con su majestad y, ahora, él se llevó a mis hombres para probarlos contra la guardia real.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Aunque, los dos meses no han terminado.

—No es necesario —afirmó, con sus ojos negros fijos en el rostro tenso de ella—, los traje aquí porque están listos… es probable que su majestad entregue a otro grupo de soldados, así que volveré a partir en el momento en el que estén listos.

—Tiene mucha confianza —admiró, con seriedad—. Espero que sea como usted dice.

—Lamentaré dejarlos en manos de cualquier capitán incompetente, pero sé que hice un buen trabajo con ellos. De cualquier forma, no pude evitar ver a la princesa mientras salía de la corte de su majestad. No está usando el vestuario elegante que llevaba aquella vez que nos conocimos, ni la ropa para dormir que usó la última vez que nos vimos.

—Estoy en mi casa —soltó, un poco avergonzada ante sus palabras—. Como sea, que un hombre desconocido preste tanta atención a eso es un poco…

—¿Impertinente? —ella dio un saltito, mirándole a los ojos. Él parecía un hombre inmutable, de expresión dura y corazón frio—. Si su majestad aprueba la formación que le he dado a mis hombres, entonces me convertiré en parte de su ejército —empezó—, lo que me hará devoto también a la princesa. Debo aprender a cuidar mis modales ante usted, supongo.

—Me pregunto si es porque usted es un forastero o porque no tiene relación con mi padre que ha decidido actuar de semejante forma —murmuró, cosa que él escuchó sin problemas.

—¿Es malo?

—Está bien, para mí —suspiró—. Todos me hablan con un cuidado que resulta desesperante, así que puedo tolerarlo —se encogió de hombros—. De cualquier forma, solo tendría que mantener cierta delicadeza en presencia de terceros.

—Ya veo —volvió su mirada hacia las flores, en silencio—. En ese caso, me acostumbraré a llamarla de forma más apropiada: Hime —ella sintió un escalofrío.

—Es un poco frívolo, ¿cierto? —susurró.

—Es total y absolutamente inapropiado —afirmó, con una total falta de interés—. Tiene usted un hermoso nombre, a pesar de todo.

—Oh… ¿a pesar de todo? —ladeó su cabeza, confundida.

—A pesar de lo total y absolutamente inapropiado de sus actos —parpadeó varias veces, como si él la estuviera mareando con sus palabras—. ¿Magnolias, Hime? Estoy seguro de que usted es capaz de comprender que no le hacen suficiente homenaje a su dueña.

—No está siendo muy claro.

—Lo apropiado es que fuera _sakura_ —su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, mientras él hablaba—. No tiene nada de poético que nuestra hermosa princesa prefiera una magnolia tulipán por encima de una preciosa flor de cerezo, ¿no le parece así?

—Eso no…

— ** _Sakuya-hime_** —la interrumpió, cruelmente. Y, justo cuando ella no le prestaba más su atención, él dijo su nombre en voz alta frente a la princesa, con suficiente fuerza para hacerla dar un respingo de sorpresa—, el higarana se escribe igual que el "saku" en "sakura", ¿cierto? —ella asintió—. La próxima vez que la vea, Hime… me gustaría que hubiera un árbol de cerezos. Así, definitivamente, la belleza de esa escena no tendría precedentes no solo en lo visual, sino en lo poético.

—Ah —él se apartó, como si hubiese dicho algo sin importancia, pero las manos de la pelirrosa se apretaron sobre su propio pecho—. Veré que así sea.

[…]

— _Konohanasakuya-hime_ —dijo, Sasuke, para sus tres invitados: Itachi, Karin y Naruto. Luego, con su mano izquierda señaló a Sakura, quien solo se atrevió a darles una sonrisa un poco fuera de lugar y sosa—, una deidad, hija del Dios Oyamatsumi, uno de los hermanos de Amaterasu.

—También conocida por la versión corta de su nombre: Sakuya-hime —prosiguió, Sakura, mientras señalaba una impresión de una pintura en honor a la princesa—. No saben cuánto folclor tuvimos que investigar antes de encontrarla. Después de leer sobre ella y su esposo, Ninigi, tuve otro sueño sobre el pasado, el que les conté —se encogió de hombros—. Ya habíamos relacionado a las deidades del shinstoísmo con nuestra vida anterior, pero esto es…

—Un exceso —concluyó, Itachi. Ante eso, los dos asintieron—. El kami Ninigi era también conocido como Ninigi no Mikoto…

—El nombre de nuestra madre —continuó, Sasuke—. Sin mencionar que él fue enviado por su abuela, Amaterasu, con regalos celestiales que después se convertirían en los tesoros imperiales: la espada Kusanagi no Tsurugi, el espejo Yata no Kagami y el collar Yasakani no Magatama. Aunque Orochimaru tenía una de las espadas Kusanagi, yo era portador de la otra.

—Yo usaba el espejo de Yata con mi Susanoo, así como la espada Totsuka —dijo, Itachi.

—Susanoo es uno de los hermanos de Amaterasu, junto a Tsukuyomi —continuó, Karin—. Son las tres habilidades que trae consigo el mangekyou sharingan. También están Izanami e Izanagi, los padres de estas deidades…

—Yasaka no magatama era una habilidad del Susanoo que en algún momento logré, al igual que Madara —agregó, el mayor de los hermanos.

—Exacto —contestó, Sakura. Sin embargo, miraba en la expresión de Naruto un poco de confusión con todo esto—. En resumen: si yo soy Sakuya-hime y Sasuke es Ninigi, es probable que nuestra historia haya sido interpretada por medio de las deidades del shinto. Así mismo, no estamos seguros de que sea una interpretación, sino que creemos que es el resultado de abrir una puerta a una dimensión nueva.

—Básicamente, Sakura-chan es la tía de Sasuke —concluyó, Naruto, ante lo que Sakura sonrió.

—Nosotros también nos dimos cuenta de eso —dijo, feliz, para luego ver a Sasuke—. Lo que nos hizo llamarlos a ustedes fue, en realidad, las ansias.

—Creo que hay una conexión entre este mundo y nuestro mundo —explicó, entonces, Sasuke—. Si fuera así, como si estuvieran de esta forma —tomó un plumón para dibujar dos círculos tangentes, para después trazar una línea en la zona de tangencia—, entonces, esta tangente de aquí podría estar conectando ambos mundos.

—Lo que explicaría la similitud de las características de este mundo —continuó, Itachi—. También la relación entre uno y el otro, hasta el hecho de que hayamos podido renacer en cuerpos idénticos a los nuestros allá.

—Tenemos la hipótesis de que, ya que solo una pequeña parte del círculo está tocando a nuestra dimensión orginal, esa es la razón por la que solo Japón comparte nuestro lenguaje, así como tantas características culturales —se encogió de hombros, el menor—. Esto es tan similar a nuestra vida anterior que creo todos tuvimos problemas para darnos cuenta de que no era el mismo, al principio.

—Si Sasuke tuviera el rinnegan, todos podríamos volver fácilmente —aseguró, Karin, mientras veía la información en el pizarrón.

—Pero eso es imposible —contestó, Naruto—. Así que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Es decir, estoy feliz por ustedes: están haciendo avances. Sin embargo, están dejándonos a todos los demás afuera de esto, ¿se dan cuenta? Solo están acercándose uno de miles de pasos que hay por dar para poder llegar al fondo de este asunto, así que…

—No he terminado con mi historia —lo interrumpió, Sakura, con un semblante serio—. También tenemos un poco más claro por qué estamos aquí… resulta que, como lo imaginé, Sasuke no tiene toda la culpa de esto. Quiero contarles cómo sucedió.

[…]

Como resultado de las quejas de Sakuya, el rey no tuvo más opción que concederle un pequeño capricho. Ella había encontrado el árbol de cerezo que su difunta madre adoraba, así que se había vuelto la dueña exclusiva de él. Resultaba ser una planta maravillosa y enorme, mucho más solitaria que el árbol de magnolias, situado en la parte trasera del palacio. Ella había decidido tener un espacio de privacidad en torno al hermoso árbol, donde edificó una pequeña construcción en el transcurso de dos meses, con cuartos para ofrecer las comodidades de un hogar normal. Era el rincón de descanso de la princesa, al que solo ella y un par de damas de compañía podían tener acceso, además de algunos guardias que pudieran recibir su permiso—más difícil de obtener de lo que uno creería—. Era su pequeño paraíso para dormir, reír y no tener cuidados con sus modales de princesa. Así, cuando el tercer mes pasó, Sakuya tuvo la sensación de que no volvería a ver al hombre que la había salvado, ese misterioso ser cuyo nombre desconocía. Sin embargo, cuando la noticia de una batalla contra un intento de invasión llegó hasta el palacio, la misma princesa se apresuró para escuchar tras las puertas de la corte la historia sobre cómo los soldados que el forastero estaba adiestrando habían defendido el reino hasta lograr la victoria. La pelirrosa se sintió feliz de saberlo, y volvió a sus asuntos hasta terminar las ocupaciones de la tarde, cuando finalmente podía entrar a su rincón feliz. De hecho, estaba atardeciendo cuando ella y cuatro de sus damas de compañía andaban alegremente hacia lo que era conocido como las tierras de la princesa, cuando una figura masculina apareció en el patio, contemplando la construcción nueva.

—Encontró mi escondite —admiró, ella, mientras las damas continuaban su camino dentro del pequeño edificio. Él, por otra parte, se volvió hasta que pudo mirarla—. Escuché de su victoria, así que lo felicito. Nos hizo muy felices al saber lo que había sucedido.

—No parece ser suficiente, para mí —confesó, mientras mantenía su mirada fría sobre ella, un gesto que la hacía sentir un poco intranquila.

—Yo… tengo un árbol de cerezos —le sonrió un poco—. ¿Sería suficiente consuelo?

—Es usted dolorosamente amable, Hime —había un poco de tristeza en su mirada, algo que ella no podía ignorar—. Prestó atención a las palabras altaneras de un simple guerrero y está dispuesta a consentirlo por no verlo satisfecho… su bondad no tiene límites, aun con un forastero e invasor como yo.

—Si pretende rechazarme utilizando esas palabras complicadas, entonces haré uso del poco poder que poseo como princesa —contestó, con firmeza, para entonces extender su mano—. Le ordeno que me escolte hasta el árbol de cerezos, que parece un poco peligroso justo ahora.

—¿Peligroso?

—Se hizo saber que la princesa tiene un pequeño refugio apartado del palacio, en el que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre —le explicó—. Está cerca de la frontera de la fortaleza, pero no es vigilado debido a un decreto de la princesa. Es por eso que necesito protección ahora, y he decidido que usted será mi protector.

—… ¿Por qué la princesa tomaría una decisión tan absurda?

—Porque escuché que su trabajo como instructor parece haber terminado, y ya me ha protegido una vez en el pasado —afirmó, antes de acercarse lo suficiente para que sus dedos tocaran la tela del haori de aquel hombre, algo que la hizo apartar su mirada, totalmente abochornada por algo tan insignificante—. Dejaré que se aparte de mi lado tan solo cuando su majestad lo requiera, cuando una batalla exija su presencia, y cuando me odie lo suficiente.

—Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado.

—Es mi capricho, después de todo —soltó, con una sonrisa enorme, para entonces comenzar a caminar hacia el jardín que estaba frente a la enorme habitación en la que ella solía dejarse caer sobre cojines, rodeada de doncellas—. Quiero ser aquello que usted dijo que sería la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

—¿Una escena hermosa?

—No —se burló, para soltar las telas de su ropa apenas vio un asomo de los pétalos rosados, lo que la hizo correr con un entusiasmo infantil. Sakuya se apresuró a estar debajo del árbol frondoso, estiró luego los brazos que dejaron caer sus mangas rojas, abriendo sus manos agraciadas hacia las flores—. Quiero ser parte de ese poema.

—No con su cabello de esa forma.

—Entonces será como usted quiera —dijo, para quitarse el tocado de forma descuidada, metiendo sus dedos entre la cabellera hasta dejarlo suelto, libre.

—¿Qué hace escuchando a un hombre insignificante como yo?

—Intento ser menos princesa —respondió, antes de mirarlo con sus ojos verdes, mientras las damas de compañía espiaban de forma cuidadosa—. Cuando usted, que se cree tan insignificante, me habla de la forma en que lo hace… me vuelvo menos princesa de lo que soy, y es agradable que sea así.

—La realidad es que usted es eso: una princesa; Sakuya-hime.

—Aunque lo diga de esa forma, sigue sin parecer que está usando un título —sonrió, con alegría, para luego alzar sus manos hacia el cielo—. Cuando su voz dice eso, "hime", no suena como si me tratara con el respeto que se usa para la realeza. Así que ahora, dígame, ¿qué hace falta para que sea más poética?

—… no estoy seguro, Hime.

—¿Debería saltar? —preguntó, antes de dar un brinquito, aunque pronto supo que no era buena idea—. Mm… quizá bailar —pensó en voz alta, pero miró en la mirada de él que no era eso, aunque ahora parecía un poco más viva—. Oh… entonces, voy a girar.

—Va a tropezar, Hime.

—No importa, porque no será mi responsabilidad —decidió, antes de sacarle la lengua—. Mi guardián será el culpable si yo me lastimo.

Como si se tratara de una amenaza, ella comenzó a dar vueltas en su eje. Lo que comenzó como un simple juego de girar, poco a poco ocasionó que las extremidades de Sakuya se fueran soltando, así que el juego giratorio de la caprichosa princesa se convirtió rápidamente en una danza delicada que no parecía tener fin. Ella lo hizo, dio vueltas de manera incesante sin que se atravesara el hakama marrón entre sus pies, ondeó sus manos y brazos en gestos refinados, perdió el centro de equilibrio y se desplazó debajo de las ramas, continuó y continuó como si nunca fuera a marearse. De esa forma, cuando un viento amoroso sopló, los ojos negros recobraron su vida, pues era más que el poema para el que estaba preparado desde antes. Sakuya-hime era una obra de arte, una mujer que habría sido más feliz como una plebeya que como una princesa, con un espíritu casi indómito y apasionado que se ocultaba detrás de los modales que las mujeres de su época debían mantener con un horrible recato. Ella era una mocosa caprichosa de dieciocho años de edad, deseaba la libertad que el girar sin control le proporcionaba, se sentía bonita cuando él la llamaba "hime" porque no pareciera que le estuviera diciendo "princesa". No importaba cuánto él quisiera negarlo con su indiferencia, era indiscutible que lo que hizo le ir tras esa carreta aquella vez no era el evidente secuestro, sino lo que ella sentía que él decía cuando la llamaba de esa forma…

 _¿Crees que eres el primero que se enamoró de ella?_

— _Mi princesa_ —cuando perdió el equilibrio, cuando el vértigo fue más fuerte que su voluntad por ser "poética", la velocidad disminuyó y sus pies se tropezaron entre ellos con torpeza—. ¡Hime!

Una dama de compañía casi salía de la habitación para socorrer a la princesa, pero otra de ellas la contuvo con sus manos. Sakuya no había tocado el suelo de golpe y el sonido sordo que ellas habían escuchado fue el de los cuerpos cuando chocan. Su mejilla había terminado sobre el hombro de ese forastero, mientras su brazo izquierdo la sostenía con fuerza, aunque estaba claro que él había caído de rodillas. Los ojos verdes de la princesa encontraron los ónix de él, aunque se le dificultó enfocar la mirada con claridad. Los dos estaban sobre el pasto verde, mirándose a los rostros como si quisieran memorizar las características de estos, hasta que la mano izquierda de ella vino al de él para acariciar su mejilla, un gesto que solo causó confusión. Sakuya estaba tan callada que él creía que, quizá, seguía tan mareada que no podía hablar, así que le ayudó a incorporar un poco más su espalda, hasta sentarla en el suelo. De cualquier forma, él dejó su brazo detrás de su cuerpo, y ella no dio seña de querer separar su mejilla de su hombro. Si bien, habían dejado de verse directamente a los ojos, ahora su mano se aferraba al haori de aquel hombre, mientras los dos permanecían algunos segundos en silencio, como decidiendo lo que todo aquello significaba.

—Los cerezos me vienen mejor que las magnolias, ¿cierto?

—Eso es lo que pienso —afirmó, en respuesta, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el enorme árbol junto a ellos.

—No estoy segura, porque nunca he sentido algo como el amor —empezó ella, mientras cerraba sus ojos—, pero sí puedo decir que me sentiría tranquila si tuviera que morir en estos brazos, así que me atreveré a creer que quizá esté cometiendo el error de querer hacerlo de esa forma.

—Una princesa no puede enamorarse de un guerrero, en especial de un forastero.

—No soy una princesa ahora —decidió—. Sin embargo, debo parecer muy inmadura y tonta para un hombre que es al menos tres años mayor que yo, ¿cierto? Yo solo podría interesarle si fuera una princesa, a un hombre así.

—Soy un hombre de ira —comentó, viendo cómo un pétalo rosa caía sobre ambos—, es tanto mi odio, que es imposible que algo como el amor me alcance, Hime. No hay algo como eso para los que estamos destinados a sentir esto. La vida de alguien como yo se guía por la rivalidad, así que no podría amarla regreso, no hasta que mis objetivos se cumplan mediante la venganza.

—Oh, es mi primer amor, y soy rechazada —se rio. Sin embargo, no quiso alejarse de él, cuyos ojos descendieron hasta el pétalo que cayó en su vientre.

—… Si tuviera que morir en mis brazos —murmuró—, ¿qué flores debería llevar a su tumba?

—Magnolias —respondió, inmediatamente y sin rechistar, por lo que él miró su rostro tranquilo, como el de alguien que duerme, aunque él estaba un poco confundido—. Las magnolias del patio principal, en específico… pero no como estaban la vez que nos encontramos. Esas magnolias eran rosas, todavía.

—¿Cómo deberían ser, Hime?

—Púrpuras —Sakuya abrió sus ojos para mirarlo mientras decía aquello—. Quiero que haga una cama de magnolias púrpuras para mí, y que me recueste sobre ellas debajo del cerezo. Solo se me ocurre que usted no tendrá la entera razón de esa forma, aunque podré concederle una parte.

—Haré que la vistan de blanco —ella se rio—, y así será el poema más cruel de todos.

—Es usted un misterio —decidió, antes de separarse un poco, quedándose sentada por sí misma, pues se había vuelto demasiado inapropiado—. Para estarme rechazando, parece muy interesado en cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en el poema que usted desea que yo sea.

—Eso es porque no me atrevo a rechazar a la princesa.

—Mentira —bufó—. Es solo que soy la princesa…

—Estoy en el mismo peligro de amar que usted —confesó, así que ella lo miró fijamente—, desde el primer día que la vi, _mi princesa_.

—… Pero ni siquiera sabía mi nombre.

—Y usted tampoco sabe mi nombre ahora, Hime —respondió, con astucia—. Así, podemos concluir que un sentimiento de amor no depende de cuál sea el nombre de la persona, sino del alma que habita en su cuerpo.

—No finjamos que eso es suficiente —aquejó, mirándole a los ojos—. Si he de amar a alguien, lo mínimo que merezco es saber su nombre.

[…]

El semblante de Sakura se había vuelto un poco serio, mientras parecía estar nerviosa por lo que tenía que decir ahora. Sus manos estaban juntas, aunque sus dedos se mostraban ansiosos al moverse unos sobre otros de forma inquieta. Por otra parte, Sasuke había pasado rápidamente de ver el gesto intranquilo a desviar su mirada, porque tampoco parecía que se atreviera a decirlo él mismo. Sin embargo, los rostros de sus tres invitados estaban tan interesados por escuchar lo que seguía de la historia, que ella tuvo que respirar profundo unos segundos para decidirse. De repente, ellos pensaron que la situación debía ser realmente mala si ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta y, bueno, estaba claro que todos entrarían en pánico mientras eso se alargara. Así, la expresión se Sakura cambió a parecer la de un remordimiento, como si de repente todo se hubiese vuelto su culpa, aunque no era así. El problema es que Sasuke no había encontrado las palabras para explicarle que ella era inocente, aunque lo había repetido incontables veces en los últimos días. Al final, Sakura abrió su boca para hablar, pero nada parecía salir de ella. El pelinegro dio un paso adelante, entonces, para hacerlo de una vez por todas, pero una mano de la pelirrosa lo detuvo, pues ella sentía que era su responsabilidad.

—Indra Otsutsuki —las expresiones de los tres cambiaron de inmediato, en distintos gestos de sorpresa e incredulidad—. El hombre al que veía en mis sueños no era Sasuke, pero yo seguía y seguía confundiéndolo, porque Sasuke es su reencarnación —suspiró—. Al final, todo pareció ser más claro cuando me di cuenta… siempre fue Indra.

—¿Qué? —soltó Karin, quien no se esforzó siquiera un poco por contener su confusión, aquella que la dejaba casi atónita—. Perdón, pero, ¿qué?

—Aparentemente, Ashura e Indra no eran los únicos que estaban reencarnando —explicó, Sasuke, en lugar de Sakura—. La maldición del odio y la voluntad del fuego no eran los únicos ideales que pululaban a nuestro alrededor y la persistencia de Sakura, que casi es necedad, resulta no ser un rasgo que ella desarrollara, sino algo que heredó.

—Como Sakuya-hime, reencarné mi voluntad en esta persona: Sakura Haruno —continuó ella, aunque seguía viéndose inquieta—. Cuando Sakuya murió, le dijo a Indra que volvería a encontrarlo.

—Con un beso —concluyó, Karin. De ese modo, los tres se quedaron mirando a la pelirrosa, incrédulos ante la información—. Wow, espera, espera. Pero, entonces, Indra no se quedó con Sakuya, sabemos que ella murió en sus brazos, ¿no?

—Cuando Sakura me contó todo, se volvió claro para mí —contestó, Sasuke—. Sakuya era la única oportunidad de Indra. Es probable que, si Sakuya hubiese vivido, entonces la maldición del odio nunca habría existido —se talló la nuca, cansado—. Yo estaba convencido de que era consecuencia de mis actos lo que pasó, que volviéramos a nacer todos, pero resulta que estaba equivocado… parece que solo desvié el destino de nuestras almas, así que lo que que se filtró de nuestro chakra es lo que se convirtió en la consciencia que tenemos ahora de nuestra vida anterior.

—Al romperse la maldición del odio, no había motivos para que Indra y Ashura reencarnaran más, lo que hacía de ustedes dos los últimos —dijo, entonces, Itachi—. Eso volvía complicado que hubiera más reencarnaciones aquí.

—Sakuya-hime está aferrada al alma de Indra —empezó, Sakura—. Puedo sentir su voluntad en mi interior, es por eso que la entiendo: ella está cansada de morir en los brazos del hombre al que ama, pues siempre le causa ese terrible dolor —murmuró, lentamente—. Todavía no entiendo lo que sucede, pero tal parece que ella vive con una maldición propia que ha heredado a cada una de sus reencarnaciones… creo que hubo otra mujer, antes de mí.

—¿Otra? —preguntó, Naruto—. La encarnación previa fue en Madara y el primer hokage… ¿quién podría ser esa mujer?

—No lo sé —afirmó, Sakura, con un gesto de disculpa—. Pero, lo que sí sé es que estamos estancados hasta que lo solucionemos —bajó su mirada—. Hemos estado culpando a Sasuke de esto desde el principio, cuando la única culpable soy yo.

—Sakura… —Sasuke intentó tranquilizarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por desgracia, la respuesta no soy yo —su mano se movió hasta tomar la de Sasuke, con un cuidado preventivo—, sino nosotros… así que, por favor, perdónennos. Es nuestra culpa que estemos aquí, y seremos nosotros quienes lo solucionemos, juntos.

 **[Continuará…]**


	40. Chapter 40

¡Hola, criaturitas! Lamento la demora, la verdad es que estuve bastante ocupada con la universidad, pero estoy intentando igualar mi ritmo de publicación al que teníamos al principio, aunque eso no es del todo una buena idea... aprovecho para informarles que tengo el resto del fanfic planificado, así que es muy probable que termine en los próximos 10 capítulos, por lo que quiero dedicarles toda mi concentración y tiempo posible. Así mismo, espero que lo disfruten muchísimo, así como yo disfruto traerlo para ustedes y leer sus reviews, que me dan vida -cries in spanish-. Los aprecio mucho, sigan leyendo ~

PD: Esta semana llegamos a 200 reviews, wow! Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

Había sido un montón de información muy pesada para asimilar. Con ayuda de otras tres cabezas, Sakura y Sasuke podrían abordar puntos que no se les hubiera ocurrido, pero a estas alturas estaban mucho más conscientes y despiertos para agilizar el análisis por sí mismos. Explicarles era como entorpecerse, pero estaban decididos a mantenerlos al tanto. Ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo sabiendo que Naruto estaba por ahí, molesto e ignorante, sintiendo ira incontrolable por perder a sus seres amados. Él se merecía, como cualquier otro de ellos, toda la verdad. Por eso los habían invitado, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, el semblante de Naruto no parecía tener intenciones de cambiar siquiera un poco y, bueno, uno no espera que eso suceda en un instante, pero la hostilidad que emanaba del rubio la estaba preocupando. En todo caso, la velada concluyó en Itachi y Karin despidiéndose para retirarse juntos, mientras Sakura y Sasuke se daban a la tarea de asear un poco el desastre que se ocasionó con bebidas en el estudio, sin olvidar el desorden de sus movimientos, algo que acomodaron para que todo quedara legible. Los sannin iban a recibir una grabación de esa habitación para enterarse de todo, así que podían relajarse con unos tragos, o eso se le ocurrió a Sakura que sería buena idea. Así, ella le dio una cerveza a Naruto, quien aún parecía estar un poco descolocado.

—Gracias —dijo él, tomándola para darle un sorbo. Sasuke salió de la cocina, como si fuera su propia casa, mientras bebía de una botella distinta—. ¿Han ido a la universidad?

—No estamos faltando a nuestras clases —contestó, Sakura—. Pero, el resto del tiempo estamos aquí, investigando —se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, creo que no hemos dormido mucho… también pasamos un par de días en la biblioteca, hasta tenemos carnet para los libros —rio.

—Ya veo.

—Es peor que trabajar en una tesis —agregó, Sasuke, mientras se apoyaba en un sillón. Sakura fue entonces por una cerveza para sí misma—. Es como si sintiéramos que estamos contra reloj… por algún motivo, pareciera que nos queda poco tiempo.

—Aunque ni siquiera tenemos la certeza —complementó, la pelirrosa, mientras bebía un poco y dejaba la cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Ya que ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacer algo al respecto, no me sorprende que tengan una noción como esa sin darse cuenta —murmuró, Naruto—. En ocasiones, puede más el instinto que los conocimientos que uno tiene. Básicamente, esa es la forma en la que viví mi vida.

—Eso es cierto —afirmó, Sakura, con una tenue sonrisa. Quería reconfortarlo, mientras él daba otro trago a su cerveza. Sasuke los observó en silencio.

—¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? —preguntó, entonces, el rubio.

—Bueno, no hemos llegado a nada aun —se rio, nerviosa—. Seguiremos investigando sin descanso hasta descubrirlo. Estamos forzando a nuestras vidas pasadas a salir a la luz con un montón de información que apenas y podemos procesar, así que…

—No hablaba de eso —la interrumpió, Naruto—. Estoy hablando del elefante en la habitación.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, confundida, la chica.

—Habla de nosotros —contestó, Sasuke—. Naruto quiere saber si vas a dejarme o no.

—No creo que sea necesario pensar en eso ahora —suspiró, Sakura, mientras veía al pelinegro dejar su bebida sobre la mesa—. Debemos enfocarnos en solucionar todo, ¿cierto? Podemos arreglarlo y luego ver esos detalles, no es tan importante, así que…

—Encuentro adorable que intentes arreglar mi opinión actual sobre Sasuke —volvió a interrumpirla, mientras la miraba con seriedad—, pero el que te sientas mal por lo que tu antepasada hizo no tiene ninguna relación con la culpa que él tiene, así que no finjamos que estás arreglando nuestra amistad al confesar que Sakuya-hime es quien nos sigue forzando a reencarnar. Eso no cambia lo que Sasuke es capaz de hacer, ni la opinión que tengo ahora al respecto.

 **Capítulo Cuarenta: La ternura podría detener el mundo**

Sasuke estaba de pie, apoyándose en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y su expresión inmutable pero aparentemente serena ante las palabras de Naruto. Sakura, que quería ver que todo se solucionara, se había quedado a un lado de la mesa, más lejos del rubio que el Uchiha. Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba parado a un costado de la sala, a escasos dos metros de distancia del pelinegro, con el semblante endurecido en un enojo incontenible que se escurría en palabras peligrosas saliendo por su boca, aunque se mantenía calmo a pesar de todo. Él ocultaba sus deseos de gritar e insultar a quien ostentaba el título de "mejor amigo", pues ese lazo de hermandad continuaba perturbando a su iracundo corazón. Ninguno de ellos era ajeno a la mezcla de emociones encontrándose en una batalla sin cuartel, ¿cierto? Pero todo se volvía más complicado cuando aquello salía a la luz, cuando se confesaban la verdad. Sasuke lo sabía: él había estado diciendo sus sentimientos de forma indiscriminada desde que despertó. Sakura, por otra parte, se había quedado callada la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero Naruto, que era tan visceral, había externado su opinión de la forma más pacífica posible para alguien que solía comunicarse por medio de los puños—literalmente—. Ahora, ella los miraba como esperando a que en cualquier momento una tetera comenzara a chillar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —Sasuke rompió el silencio que se había formado después de que Naruto habló—. He intentado disculparme, pero tú no pareces estar dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

—Tienes la mala costumbre de armar un caos y solo pedir perdón.

—He intentado redimir mis pecados durante toda mi vida —respondió—. No puedes usar semejante mentira para seguir culpándome de forma tajante. Yo no poseo el poder del que gozaba en nuestra vida anterior, no puedo arreglar este alboroto tan fácilmente como quisiera. Además, hay tantas cosas en juego, que no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

—Sasuke —Sakura lo riñó, asomándose ante él para mirarlo con reprobación.

—Si intentáramos algo tan estúpido como solo corregir este error, volveríamos a un mundo en el que lo que hice fue en vano —se explicó, antes de mirar a la pelirrosa—. Es probable que en ese mundo tú no existas. Es por eso que decidí investigar contigo.

—Y te atreves a seguir culpando a Sakura-chan —masculló, Naruto.

—¿Quién la culpa? —el entrecejo de Sasuke se frunció—. Ella no pidió esto, no a conciencia. Ella se despidió de nosotros, se resignó y decidió descansar en paz. Soy yo la persona que no pudo dejarla ir entonces, el mismo que nunca podrá hacerlo: no como Indra, no como Sasuke. Estoy seguro de que Madara tampoco la dejó ir tan fácilmente.

—Una cosa es proteger a alguien, Sasuke. Lo que tú hiciste es una falta contra las leyes de la misma naturaleza, de la vida. Tu pecado, en esta ocasión, no tiene perdón.

—Todos somos abominaciones de la naturaleza —respondió, Sakura, entonces—. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Naruto? Ashura, Indra y Sakuya. Ellos tres han estado rompiendo las leyes naturales desde mucho antes de que nosotros existiéramos. Son más grandes, más poderosos y más necios de lo que nosotros tres hemos sido en todas nuestras vidas, así que…

—¡Él te asesinó! —la voz de Naruto hizo un eco en sus corazones, mientras sacudía un poco sus manos en su frustración—. Quizá hayan sido los últimos segundos de tu vida, pero eso no deja de lado el hecho simple e irrefutable de que Sasuke fue la persona que mató a su propia esposa…

—Naruto, tú no eres el tipo de persona que ve las cosas en blanco y negro —ella le habló suave, en un esfuerzo por hacerlo entender—. Tú nos enseñaste a todos a ser flexibles, no puedes haberte convertido en el tipo de persona que solo puede ver a dos colores —suspiró—. Tú rompiste todos los estigmas que existían en torno a ti. Te convertiste en un ejemplo a seguir, así que siempre voy a admirarte… no te falles a ti mismo.

—Solo teníamos a una Sakura-chan —ella dio un respingo al escuchar eso, mientras veía la forma en la que su amigo apretaba los dientes—. Nuestro trabajo era protegerte, sin embargo…

—Sin embargo, yo asesiné a mi mujer sin pensarlo dos veces —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron cuando Sasuke dijo aquello en una indiferencia frívola total—. Tenía a Sakura en mis brazos regalándome el último respiro de su vida con una despedida amorosa, y yo lo tomé para arrancarlo de su pecho con el propósito de engullirlo, asegurándome de que fuera solo mío.

—Destrozaste a Sarada…

—Sakura ya estaba muriendo, de cualquier forma.

—¡No! —gritó, Naruto—. ¡Le arrancaste la inocencia a esa niña el día en el que decidiste terminar con tu vida! Le quitaste el derecho a sentir amor y dolor… en lugar de eso, le diste terror. Ella perdió algo en su sonrisa, así que su mirada no volvió a ser la misma. Ella se convirtió en…

—¿En mí? —un chasquido sonó en la boca de Sasuke, mientras Sakura retrocedía sosteniéndose la barriga con su mano derecha. Le parecía que apenas podía respirar—. ¿En qué se convirtió, Naruto?

—Era la misma cosa sin alma que tú fuiste cuando intentaste matar a Sakura-chan y a Karin… no fui capaz de admitirlo en ese momento, pero tu dolor te convirtió en la peor escoria que yo había visto y, aun así, quería salvarte.

—Ya paren, ustedes dos —pidió, Sakura.

—No puedes vivir toda la vida defendiendo las malas decisiones de Sasuke. Incluso a mí me dio esa lección, Sakura-chan… tarde o temprano nos decepcionará a todos.

—Cuando nos casamos, Sakura le dio un significado a seguir viviendo —empezó, el Uchiha—. Mi viaje de redención había sido ir de un sitio a otro intentando ayudar a las personas como Ashura lo habría hecho en el pasado. Como tú lo harías… Pero, cuando Sakura se unió a mí, ella le dio un color distinto a cualquier cambio que yo intentara realizar. Sakura siempre tenía sonrisas para ofrecer antes, durante y después de las crisis.

—Sasuke…

—Cuando ella me dijo que íbamos a tener un bebé, sentí que el mundo era terrorífico, así que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para darle un hogar apropiado a nuestra hija. Cuando Sarada nació y la vi por primera vez, descubrí un tipo de amor nuevo —suspiró—. Cuando Sakura cayó al suelo, después de ser atacada, conocí el temor más grande de todos: perder a un ser amado de nuevo.

—¿Todo se remonta al enorme amor de los Uchiha? —Naruto alzó una ceja.

—Mi hija perdió algo cuando su madre murió —murmuró, él—. Sabía que perdería algo cuando yo me fuera, pero tenía que arreglar todo para que estuviera con personas que la protegerían. Boruto fue la única persona a la que podría encargar a Sarada, y sabía que tú también la protegerías de las consecuencias de mis actos. Confiaba en ustedes, así como sé que hicieron lo mejor posible para cuidar que su corazón no cayera en la oscuridad.

—Huiste de tus responsabilidades.

—Vine por Sakura.

—En todo momento: cuando intentaste asesinarla, cuando te casaste con ella, cuando la dejaste en Konoha sola con su hija y no volviste hasta diez años después, cuando realmente terminaste con su vida y cuando dejaste a tu hija sin familia —masculló, cada vez más fuerte—. ¡Fuiste siempre un egoísta, Sasuke!

—¡TÚ NO ESTABAS AHÍ! —finalmente, la postura rígida del moreno se rompió, soltando los brazos para incorporarse erguido, lo que concluyó en su dedo apuntando a su amigo—. Tú no tienes idea de lo que tuve que enfrentar en sus últimos momentos…

—Yo también he visto cómo se va una persona, Sasuke. Sakura-chan estaba en paz, tú tan solo…

—¡Ella me hizo lo que yo era! —le estaba gritando, así que Sakura había dado un par de saltitos de sorpresa al verlo mostrarse tan firme ante Naruto para decir aquello—. ¿Qué sabes tú de ver cómo la luz se va de los ojos de la única mujer que te ha hecho sentir con vida? Sakura sanaba las heridas que quedaban en mí… ella era la única medicina para el dolor incontrolable de haber perdido todo, de haber sido tan estúpido para perseguir a mi propio hermano. Ella era mi todo, y nuestra hija iba a estar bien, así que sí, necesitaba ser un poco egoísta.

—Siempre la has utilizado a tu antojo —murmuró, el rubio. Sin embargo, debía admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido de ver a Sasuke de esa forma.

—No voy a negar los errores por los que me acusas —se calmó, un poco—. Sin embargo, no concedo que creas que entiendes la situación. Yo también había aprendido y me había resignado, pero mientras Sakura se despedía, yo más me aferraba a ella. Estaba descubriendo que yo no estaba listo para vivir sin ella.

—Es suficiente —decidió, Naruto, para dejar la cerveza sobre la mesita de la sala—. Estoy cansado de escucharte… me iré a casa.

—Naruto —Sakura lo llamó, preocupada.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. No tiene caso ahora, Sakura-chan. Sasuke y yo necesitamos pensar un poco antes de volver a hablarlo… terminaremos peleando, y no quiero que tú estés en medio de eso.

—… Lo entiendo —murmuró, para ir con él hacia la puerta—. Ve con cuidado.

[…]

Sasuke había vuelto. Después de un tiempo de estar en una misión nueva, Sasuke se presentó en su puerta con regalos de su viaje para su hija y su esposa. Aquello había ocasionado que su mujer se emocionara demasiado, así que ellas terminaron preparando un montón de comida juntas. Por ese tiempo, Sarada tenía ya catorce años de edad y su cabello había crecido un poco. Mientras tanto, Sasuke había estado arreglando su cabello paulatinamente, aunque la forma que tenía ahora no era del total agrado de Sakura. De cualquier forma, ella no se atrevió a quejarse del aspecto maduro de Sasuke y, en lugar de eso, se mostró muy interesada en escuchar un poco sobre lo que había surgido en su último viaje. Al terminar la cena, tanto su hija como su esposo ayudaron a la pelirrosa a limpiar un poco, aun cuando ellas insistieron en que él tomara un baño. Claro, él lo hizo un momento después, y ellas se apresuraron un poco para preparar los últimos detalles. En el momento en el que Sasuke salió de su ducha, Sarada y Sakura estaban sentadas en el sofá revisando uno de los libros de medicina de su madre, quien de vez en vez le explicaba sobre cómo ayudar a sus compañeros con técnicas de sanación. El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco, pues ellas tenían una facilidad para comunicarse la una con la otra que solo podía ser producto de ser ambas chicas, y de que tuvieran una muy buena relación. De algún modo, le dio mucho gusto darse cuenta de eso.

—El baño está desocupado —dijo él, ante lo que ellas levantaron la mirada. Sasuke estaba vestido con su ropa de casa, una que no se le veía a menudo, además llevaba una toalla en los hombros y tenía el cabello mojado.

—Querido, vas a pescar un resfriado —se quejó, Sakura, mientras se levantaba y señalaba el sofá, donde ella estaba antes—. Ven, siéntate aquí. Secaré tu cabello por ti.

—Está bien, Sakura.

—Voy a ducharme ahora —dijo, entonces, Sarada. Ella había visto una oportunidad para su madre en ese momento, así que se levantó rápidamente y pasó a un lado de su padre—. Deja que ella haga lo que quiera. Acabas de volver, papá —niñita lista.

—Anda, Sasuke-kun —insistió, con una sonrisa. Al final, entre la insistencia de Sakura y lo lista que resultaba ser su hija, Sasuke se sentó. Con ello, las manos de Sakura tomaron la toalla para luego llevarla sobre la cabellera negra de su marido, donde comenzaría a tallar poco a poco. Ella estaba tan feliz que comenzó a tararear, algo que extrañó un poco al pelinegro, pero no dijo nada. Solo dejó que ella secara su cabello, poco a poco.

—Estabas enseñándole de medicina a Sarada…

—Es importante que ella pueda atenderse a sí misma y a los demás si es necesario, querido. Aun si ella no se especializa como ninja médico, quiero que tenga las herramientas. Ese es nuestro trabajo como sus padres, ¿cierto? —dijo, mientras volvía a dejar la toalla en sus hombros—, darles las herramientas.

—Sí —contestó, para entonces tomar una de sus manos que estaba en su hombro, atrayéndola con un poco de cuidado. Sakura se sorprendió un tanto por aquello—. ¿Qué herramientas podría darle alguien como yo? —ella se sonrió.

—Tú le has enseñado cosas muy valiosas —aseguró, pero sabiendo que él no quería que ella le viera el rostro ahora, decidió quedarse detrás de él, dándole una mano mientras la otra subía a acomodar los cabellos rebeldes que seguían ligeramente húmedos, pero pronto se secarían—. Le enseñaste a amar y defender su hogar, sin importar qué. Le enseñaste que quieres a tu familia, aunque no puedas estar siempre con nosotros. Eres un gran papá.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró—, entonces no puedo discutir absolutamente nada.

—Por supuesto —decidió, alegremente—. Después de todo, ella es tu maní, ¿cierto? —una burla evidente venía con sus palabras, lo que solo logró ocasionar que Sasuke se sonrojara.

[…]

La noche había sido difícil. Sakura tuvo que limpiar tolerando ver una expresión un poco desesperada en el rostro de Sasuke. De alguna forma, ella sabía que no debía intervenir en este momento, pues él estaba muy ocupado pensando las cosas para sí mismo, decidiendo en qué puntos darle la razón a Naruto y en cuáles no. Así, ella terminó por dejarlo solo, aunque no quería hacerlo… Sakura quería estar con él y apoyarlo en un momento en el que él se sentía terrible, pero no veía caso en hacerlo. En lugar de eso le deseó las buenas noches y se retiró a su propia cama, para intentar dormir un poco, aunque fue difícil. Para la mañana, Sasuke parecía seguir muy taciturno, así que ella siguió sin querer sacar el tema a relucir. Fueron juntos a la universidad y se separaron cuando él fue a sus clases, pero sabía que lo vería en la tarde. Sin embargo, ella no quería que él viniera con ella a casa, así que le envió un mensaje de texto para decirle que debía descansar en su apartamento esa noche. De algún modo, ella esperaba que él enviara un mensaje de berrinche, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, Sasuke Uchiha simplemente le dijo "OK" con un texto absolutamente inexpresivo, así que respiró profundo antes de decidir salir con Ino esa tarde. Ya le había dicho, en el transcurso de la semana, que se había comportado de forma reprobable con el asunto de la apuesta, pero estaba tan cansada de investigar en el laboratorio o en casa, que solo quería pasar un rato con alguien que no supiera absolutamente nada. Además, era la rubia quien había decidido que fuera de este modo: la había llamado y le había dicho que irían de compras y a cenar juntas como compensación. De ese modo, al final la convenció de quedarse con ella en su apartamento.

—Entonces, básicamente tuve que obligar a Sai para que admitiera que está enamorado de mí, y resulta que tiene así varios meses —dijo, la rubia, mientras se servía otra copa de vino—. Es decir, no sé cómo tú te diste cuenta de que yo iba a gustarle desde mucho antes que yo. Él me tenía totalmente engañada, ¿sabes?

—No te tenía engañada —refunfuñó, Sakura—. Tú querías fingir que no estaba loco por ti para poder seguir con él sin compromisos. Solo admítelo.

—Oye, si ese es el caso, la que no admite sus cosas eres tú —bufó, Ino—. Es decir, se te pasó muy rápido el enojo con Sasuke y el resto. Juro que pensé que no nos volverías a hablar jamás, pero él supo cómo hacer que te torcieras a sus encantos.

—Sasuke y yo tuvimos una pelea, ¿sabes? —gruñó, la pelirrosa—. Pero no me cambies el tema, dime qué es lo que pasó después con Sai.

—Sí, bueno —suspiró—. No estoy segura de qué es lo que voy a hacer, pero definitivamente tengo que tomar una decisión pronto. Es decir, Sai no es el único chico con el que salgo, ¿sabes? Él lo sabe, todo estaba bien con eso hasta que se me ocurrió escucharte.

—Oh, cariño, tú decidiste preguntarle porque él se estaba muriendo de amor justo en frente de tus ojos que intentaban hacer la vista gordísima —se burló un tanto, para entonces beber un poco de su copa—. Lo que en verdad me preocupa es que seas tan tonta para no darte cuenta que él te tiene tan trastornada porque en serio te gusta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ino, si tienes problemas para decidir si te quedas con tu amigo con beneficio o lo botas porque él se enamoró de ti, es porque tú también estás enamorada de él —dijo ella, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Solo envíale un mensaje y dile que lo quieres.

—Vaya, te volviste loca.

—¡Claro que me volví loca! —exclamó—. Pero no voy a dejar de tener la razón por estar loca, así que dame tu teléfono. Voy a llamarlo y decirle que pase por ti mañana en la tarde.

—Definitivamente no voy a pasar con él el día blanco.

—Por supuesto que lo vas a hacer —decidió, inflexible—. Tú vas a tener una cita seria con Sai, y él será espeluznantemente raro, pero te va a gustar tanto que no podrás resistirte —se encogió de hombros, muy segura de sí misma—. Luego se van a casar y tendrán un niño muy bonito.

—Ya no sé ni porqué te sigo escuchando.

—No pierdes nada —afirmó—. Solo una cita… si lo odias, simplemente lo tiras a la basura, no es que se te dificulte tanto —concluyó. De repente, el sonido del timbre hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño y mirara feo en dirección al pasillo que daba a la puerta—. Por Dios, ¿quién es tan insolente para molestar a media noche? Pasan de las doce…

—Está bien —dijo, la rubia, para ponerse de pie—. Iré a echar a quien quiera que sea, así que no te preocupes.

—¡Oh, podría ser Sai! —murmuró, emocionada. Ino se volvió a verla con un gesto de pocos amigos, pero la pelirrosa no cambió su semblante—. Ve y abre la puerta, si es él solo tienes que gritar "ahora vuelvo" y me tendrás con el oído pegado a la puerta cinco segundos después.

—Ya deja de beber, Sakura —la molestó, para entonces ir a abrir la puerta. Sakura alzó bien su oreja para intentar escuchar, pero solo podía oír la voz de Ino—. Sí, está bien. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo… que descanses —y, después de esas palabras, la puerta se cerró, lo que fulminó el interés de Sakura, quien volvió a su asiento y tomó el teléfono de la rubia para buscar a Sai.

—¿Quién era? —dijo, distraída, antes de tocar el botón de enviar. Le había dicho a Sai que era ella, y que Ino lo esperaría luego de clases.

—Romeo —sin embargo, la respuesta de Ino que entraba a la sala le hizo dar un respingo, soltando el teléfono sin que la rubia se diera cuenta y volviéndose a verla, en un solo acto. Pero lo que vio no fue a su amiga, sino flores…

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo, impresionada.

—Como yo lo veo —empezó, su amiga, dejando el arreglo sobre la mesa frente a Sakura—, son lirios blancos y magnolias púrpuras. Lo sé porque yo misma ayudé a preparar el arreglo —señaló, mientras se sentaba a su lado para mirar el adorno—. El recipiente es de cristal, así que debes tener cuidado. Van a mantenerse varios días, pero su propósito es obvio.

—Son hermosas —murmuró—. ¿Quién las envió?

—No puedo creer que seas tan tonta —dijo, antes de estirarse y tomar la tarjeta que estaba sostenida dentro del listón que rodeaba al jarrón de cristal. Se lo entregó, sin reparo.

—Bromeas… ¿son mías?

—Intenté convencerlo de escoger otras flores —suspiró, mientras Sakura tomaba la tarjeta, aunque estaba dentro de un sobre—. Los lirios blancos hacen alusión al compromiso, mientras que las magnolias de ese color con símbolos de buena suerte o salud. Aunque puse unas más rosas, porque esas significan amor —dijo, orgullosa—. Sasuke pensó que era una idea genial.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó, sorprendida. Inmediatamente, sus manos fueron a abrir el sobre para tomar la tarjeta en su interior.

 _"Imagino una forma en la que podemos superar a  
Indra y Sakuya, poéticamente hablando.  
Deja que te lleve de paseo, Sakura. Feliz día blanco."_

—Me dijo que no debía leerlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia —se quejó, la rubia—. ¿Sabes? Tuve que hacerlo una vez ayer en una florería y explicar paso a paso cómo prepararlo, para que ellos repitieran el diseño hoy —suspiró—. Sasuke sí que es exigente. En fin, ¿qué dice?

—Quiere que salgamos por el día blanco…

—Genial. También me obligó a traerte aquí y ayudarte a escoger un atuendo bonito, por esos nuestras compras de más temprano —se encogió de hombros—. En fin, te ayudaré a decidir qué usar y sé que divertirán muchísimo.

—Ah, espera —se dio cuenta—. Si yo tengo que ir con Sasuke, entonces tú tienes que ir con Sai.

—… ¿Qué?

—Ya arreglé tu cita —decidió, con una enorme sonrisa—. Ya que volviste a actuar a mis espaldas con él, vas a pagar yendo a tu cita.

[…]

El jueves 14 de marzo, Ino fue la modista particular de Sakura. A pesar de que la pelirrosa habría preferido ir a su casa para cambiarse, Ino no iba a permitir que lo hiciera. En lugar de eso, le lanzó un pantalón gris ajustado al rostro, que le quedaba hasta la cintura. Luego, ayudó a Sakura a ponerse una blusa negra de tirantes cruzados que debían atarse por la espalda primero, para luego amarrarse al frente como un par de moños, quedando ligeramente cruzado en el pecho, aunque el corte era holgado por abajo. Le puso un cardigan de mangas infladas color perla, para que no le diera mucho frío, y aunque hizo un esfuerzo para que Sakura usara unas zapatillas altas de plataforma, ella se negó rotundamente, así que terminó usando unos mocasines de dama en color negro que parecían zapatitos de charol. Para colmo, la rubia la había equipado con una bolsa negra de adornos grises y perla que iba en armonía con el resto de su estilo. También, Ino le había arreglado el cabello, ondulándolo un poco antes de tomar dos mechones de los costados de su rostro para hacerle un pequeño moño de cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza, aunque dejó unos mechones enmarcando su linda cara. La pobre de Sakura fue su juguete, mientras ella le metía un brillo labial traslúcido ligeramente rosado en el bolso, le pellizcaba las mejillas y le aplicaba el mascara. Se veía tan linda, con un collar plateado y largo que ostentaba pequeñas perlas cada dos centímetros—parte del juego que incluía una pulsera en su mano izquierda y los aretes—, que pensó que no le venía bien ese aspecto, en especial cuando Karin casi dio saltitos de emoción al verla.

Así, cuando Sakura salió de clases y caminó tranquilamente junto a la pelirroja, quizá le tomó demasiado tiempo—y mucha ingenuidad— darse cuenta de que todos eran parte de ese complot de día blanco. Ella iba charlando sobre un artículo que encontró de un doctor al que admiraban mucho, lo que la distrajo a niveles insospechados y, cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke Uchiha estaba apoyado sobre el cofre de su auto frente a ellas. Sakura se detuvo de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que ese pelinegro era precisamente su cita de esta tarde, aunque no estaba segura de qué había hecho que se detuviera: su aspecto delicioso—camiseta blanca, blazer gris, pantalones y mocasines negros… elegante, pero juvenil— o su mirada penetrante encendiéndose con el calor de tres soles cuando la miró a la distancia. Resultó un cuadro ligeramente incómodo de ver, en especial para Karin, que con sus botines altos había dado tres pasos antes de percatarse de que su compañera de charla se había quedado atrás. Giró a verla, luego siguió el rumbo de su mirada hacia el Uchiha, y finalmente suspiró. Era un par embobado de un amor mal confesado que no sabía el significado de tener una segunda cita… ¿o era la tercera? No tenía idea. Habían estado pasando tanto tiempo juntos que uno diría que esta era la décimo sexta cita, pero ellos simplemente no se acostumbraban a verlo de esa forma. Eran como niños, y Karin se vio muy adulta al regresarse para tomar la mano de Sakura y arrastrarla a su destino.

—Toda tuya —declaró, Karin—. Devuélvemela a las doce, ¿quieres?

—La llevaré a su casa, no a la tuya —respondió, Sasuke, antes de abrirle la puerta a Sakura. Le había quitado el bolso en el que llevaba sus útiles y lo había echado atrás, para entonces despedirse de su amiga y subir al auto.

—Habría sido más apropiado que me invitaras con un mensaje —murmuró, ella, mientras él encendía el auto.

—No estaba buscando que fuera apropiado —confesó, para entonces encogerse de hombros—. Hoy no preparé grandes discursos, tampoco pensé demasiado en hacer locuras. Pronto va a atardecer, así que solo quiero ir a un sitio antes de ir a cenar.

—¿A qué lugar?

—Ya lo verás —afirmó—. Como sea, el único motivo por el que quiero llevarte ahí es porque quiero tomarte unas cuantas fotos —arrancó, saliendo del estacionamiento—. Aunque realmente espero que te guste, mi objetivo principal es darte tu regalo.

—¿Las flores no son suficientes? —alzó una ceja, incrédula.

—No estás usando el relicario —admiró, sorprendido. Él, por su parte, sí llevaba el suyo, aunque solía esconderse bajo su camisa. Sakura suspiró al escucharlo.

—Lo tengo en mi bolso —dijo, para luego mirarlo, atento en el camino—. Ino me obligó a utilizar su collar, dijo que mi relicario no estaba en armonía y por poco descubre que no es un simple collar, así que lo guardé —suspiró—. Debería volver a ponérmelo.

—Está bien, no es que estés traicionando nada —aseguró, con una ligera sonrisa que casi pecaba de carismática. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco a causa de ese gesto, así que ella volvió su mirada al frente, intentando evitar el contacto. Sasuke se percató de inmediato, así que relajó su gesto, para que ella no siguiera perturbada—. Sakura…

—¿Sí?

—Quizá sea mucho pedir —empezó, mientras quitaba su mano izquierda de la palanca de cambios, girándola en un movimiento de supinación, hasta que su palma quedó hacia arriba. Sakura se dio cuenta, así que lo miró un poco, aunque no fue capaz de decir nada. Simplemente, ella apartó la mirada hacia la ventana, aunque su mano derecha se movió tímidamente hasta la de él y, por no asustar a quien parecía un animalito, dejó su mano así, donde ambas se tocaban… donde no se necesitaba más.

 **[Continuará…]**


	41. Chapter 41

El jardín botánico Jindaiji solía cerrar sus puertas al público a las 4:00 p.m. en punto. Sin embargo, gracias a las influencias de Itachi y Fugaku Uchiha, él consiguió que les permitieran entrar después de las cinco de la tarde. Así, la mano de Sasuke—que se ofreció de apoyo para Sakura al bajar del auto— estaba sosteniendo la de la pelirrosa mientras iban adentro. Ella, de forma inevitable, tenía un bonito rubor cubriendo sus mejillas al ser guiada de tan íntima forma en público. Ambos entraron rápidamente bajando las escaleras en dirección al estanque al centro, pasando de largo de él hacia la izquierda. Sakura miró de reojo apenas unos arbustos verdes que estaban alrededor de la fuente que ya estaba apagada, para entonces darse cuenta hacia dónde estaba siendo llevada por el pelinegro: sobre su cabeza había vigas de madera que sostenían a las glicinias que colgaban en su abundancia color lila, pero el color marrón de la estructura se perdía entre la claridad extrema de su follaje. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la mano del pelinegro la había soltado, pues se quedó fascinada mirando hacia arriba, para alzar las manos en un intento de tocar las flores que descansaban en racimos. Era tan inconsciente de su alrededor que sonrió, ajena a lo que Sasuke y el encargado hacían, pues le parecía que había una lluvia lavanda que se había quedado estática a mitad del camino hacia el suelo, suspendida como en un sueño. Lo encontró extremadamente hermoso y casi gracioso, así que no podía dejar de buscar con sus ojos verdes, levantando el rostro, pues quería ver en dónde la madera sobresalía y resultaba una vista más encantadora que el simple aspecto de las glicinias. Mientras tanto, su bonita expresión estaba siendo capturada por el teléfono de Sasuke, aunque a ella le tomó un rato darse cuenta de aquello.

—¿Estás tomando fotos? —preguntó, un poco exaltada—. Sasuke, ¿por qué haces eso sin decirme?

—Intento hacerme una idea de lo que Indra veía en ese entonces —ella parpadeó, sorprendida por sus palabras—. Ven, vamos a hacer nuestro poema —invitó, para tenderle de nuevo su mano y, aunque ella dudó por un momento, al final aceptó.

 **Capítulo Cuarentaiuno: El amor es la causa de las pasiones más destructivas**

Mientras Sakura acompañaba a Sasuke en su viaje, un tiempo antes de que su matrimonio fuera un hecho, ellos encontraron una aldea increíble. Todas las personas ahí trabajaban con esmero para lograr avanzar, lo que hacía creer que había trabajo para ellos, pero les faltaban recursos y un par de apoyos médicos. Sakura se volvió ideal para los días que ellos pasaron por ahí, así que aprovechó para enseñar lo básico a un grupo de personas, mientras Sasuke iba por la ciudad arreglando pequeños líos y facilitando algunas tareas por medio del ninjutsu. Ellos tuvieron que quedarse por ese pueblo durante un par de semanas en las que casi no se vieron, pues el tiempo que había para descansar, ella lo invertía en preparar información o materiales para la próxima clase y, por primera vez en la vida, Sasuke descubrió que odiaba que Sakura no tuviera tiempo para él, aunque era lo suficientemente maduro para no hacer una escena por eso. Ella estaba haciendo este esfuerzo con tal de estar a su lado, ¿cierto? Además, Sakura era una buena mujer que no podía dejar a un pueblo sin médico y desamparado, por lo que él la entendía. El mismo Sasuke hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para ayudarla, aunque no tenía muchos conocimientos médicos a diferencia de ella y, al final, el trabajo más importante e intenso fue hecho por Sakura. Cuando pareció haber terminado de enseñar lo básico, tuvieron que quedarse otro día para que ella descansara.

El día que ellos partieron, tuvieron que atravesar todo el pueblo para salir por el camino contrario al que habían tomado para llegar. De tal forma, Sakura descubrió que Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de conocer a todos, quienes le saludaron y él correspondió siempre, aunque con su típica frialdad. Obtuvieron unos cuantos obsequios en el camino, pero ella especialmente pudo notar las mejoras que había en algunas estructuras y cómo todos parecían andar con más facilidad por aquí y por allá. Era como entrar a un lugar distinto al que llegaron, pero no se había percatado por pasar demasiado tiempo encerrada como maestra. Así, cuando finalmente dejaron la zona y atravesaron un pequeño bosque por un sendero, Sakura descubrió que detrás de aquellos árboles frondosos había un campo de flores glorioso de diversos colores. Resultaba que, como ella había notado al llegar, las flores eran el principal atractivo en todos los hogares y establecimientos de aquella aldea, pues tenían a un lado semejante cosa. Su expresión había cambiado en un instante, algo que hasta la indiferencia de Sasuke no pudo pasar por alto, y sus pies se apresuraron para encontrar el borde del camino, donde podía tocar las flores y curiosear. Aquello hizo que el pelinegro se detuviera, mirándola como si su reacción estuviera de más.

—¿No sabías de esto? —preguntó, un poco distante, Sasuke.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó ella, fascinada—. Pasé todo el tiempo dando clase, o estudiando para enseñarles, Sasuke-kun. ¿Quién diría que algo como esto estaba aquí? ¡Es hermoso!

—… ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?

—¡Los lirios! ¿O serán los narcisos? —exclamó, distraída, mientras comenzaba a tomar algunas flores de colores alegres, mezclándolas con cuidado. Sin embargo, en sus manos no había ninguna de las mencionadas.

—Tienes cierta debilidad por las flores, ¿cierto?

—Todas las personas la tenemos, Sasuke-kun —afirmó, con un ramo armado entre sus manos, volviéndose con su enorme sonrisa antes de ofrecer el bouquet para él, directamente frente a su cara, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó, mientras su única mano salía de entre su capa de viaje.

—Son flores para ti, por el gran trabajo que hiciste en el último pueblo, Sasuke-kun —su gesto era tan grande, con las comisuras casi en cada oreja, que él no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, pues ella tenía ese brillante campo florado a sus espaldas, como adornándola—. ¡Ah! —exclamó, antes de volverse en su eje—. Una corona… definitivamente te haré una corona de flores.

—No voy a usar eso.

—¡Vamos, no me tomará mucho tiempo! —aseguró, metiéndose entre el mar de flores luego de dejar todo atrás. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, mientras ella bajaba la suya a ver las diversas plantas. Tuvo que andar unos diez metros antes de verse totalmente rodeada por ellas, con su capa sobre la espalda, alzando su mirada hacia él. Ese fue el momento justo en el que se dio cuenta de cómo debía verse entre tantas flores y, cual niña pequeña, una carcajada melodiosa se escapó de su alma con una alegría sublime. _Sasuke Uchiha no había visto algo más hermoso en su vida_.

[…]

A las nueve de la noche, Sakura y Sasuke llegaron al departamento de la pelirrosa. Después de una sesión de fotos improvisada, al atardecer, ellos habían ido a cenar. Sasuke no había bebido nada, pues iba manejando, pero Sakura insistió en pasar por un par de botellas de vino en el camino a su departamento. Él tenía ropa en su casa, además de que había espacio para que pudiera dormir, por lo que no importaba si pasaba ahí la noche, obviando que él no tendría que manejar con alcohol en la sangre. De hecho, para las diez y media de la noche se habían acabado una botella de vino juntos, mientras charlaban, hasta que Sakura lo convenció de pasar las fotografías a su computadora, motivo por el cual terminaron riendo plácidamente mientras pasaban de las once de la noche. Aunque había fotos hermosas en las que ella posaba, también tenían un par que podían ser utilizadas como "bloopers", entre otras tantas que eran el claro producto de un momento de distracción, como las primeras fotos que Sasuke tomó de ella. En cierto punto del carrete de fotografías, era obvio que Sasuke había cedido el celular al gerente, para entonces unirse a Sakura frente a una plantación de abundantes azaleas: una mezcla de colores vivos entre rojos, blancos, rosas, púrpuras, naranjas, etcétera.

Llevando ropa formal, los dos parecían muy serios, pero eso no detuvo a Sakura de arrastrar al pelinegro a su lado y obligarlo a pasarle una mano sobre el hombro, mientras ella reposaba la suya en la espalda de él. Había una foto muy linda de ambos, en la que ella tenía una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante, mientras él apenas y formaba una curvatura con sus labios. En la siguiente, que había sido tomada un instante después, los ojos negros del muchacho se habían desviado de la cámara a la chica, lo que obligó a Sakura a hacer una pausa y contemplar la imagen, en un momento en el que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Luego, ella movió la flecha a la derecha para cambiar de foto, solo para darse cuenta de que en la siguiente se estaban mirando a los ojos el uno al otro. En la siguiente, se descubrían sus intenciones mudas, y la que le seguía ella se reía fuerte mientras él sonreía de una forma que les recordaba a las sonrisas de su infancia. Sakura sonrió complacida por las fotos, antes de seguir pasándolas tranquilamente. El gerente había sido muy agradable, tomándoles algunas fotos y encendiendo la fuente para que esta danzara con el atardecer detrás de ellos, mientras la mano de Sasuke alcanzaba la de ella. Inclusive había una imagen del momento en el que ella se resbaló por el agua y él la sostuvo de la cintura, en los tres segundos más largos e incómodos de su vida, pues el gerente nunca se detuvo. Habrá pensado que ellos eran una pareja formal, así que se divirtió muchísimo tomando las fotos.

—Te sientan bien —comentó él, mientras se servía un poco de vino—. Las flores, Sakura… siempre he pensado que te ves bien con flores a tu alrededor.

—Supongo que es parte de la herencia de Sakuya —agregó, para luego encogerse de hombros ante sus propios pensamientos—. Ella quería una tumba de flores, ¿cierto? Me pregunto si Indra se la dio, al final.

—Lo hizo —decidió—. De la misma forma en la que Madara le dio flores a su hermana —ante aquellas palabras, Sakura se volvió a mirarlo, confundida—. … Desde que me contaste la historia de Sakuya, tuve un par de episodios, algunos fueron mientras dormía y, otros, estando despierto. De algún modo, el asunto de las flores está ligado a ti por cada nombre que tuviste y, al mismo tiempo, por algún significado sentimental que hay entre nosotros.

—Aunque tú no eres el tipo de persona que me diera flores.

—Llevé flores a tu tumba, cada año —la pelirrosa parpadeó, sorprendida ante esas palabras, pues no podía imaginarse que su esposo hiciera tal cosa—. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que nadie me vio… quizá Naruto —se rio bajito—. En tu cumple años, te llevaba lirios o narcisos. En San Valentín, llevaba rosas. El día blanco, procuraba dejarte dalias blancas, pero a veces tenían que ser hortensias o gardenias. En nuestro aniversario, siempre quise llevarte flores distintas, aunque no sabía mucho de eso. Y, en tu aniversario luctuoso, crisantemos.

—… Sasuke —admiró, casi sin aliento, mientras él no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

—Sarada nunca reclamó que yo no fuera a visitarte, supongo que ella encontraba las flores de vez en vez —alzó la mirada—. Nuestra hija era muy sensata, después de todo. Ella no decía nada que pudiera ser doloroso, así que cuidó bien de su padre. Mejor de lo que yo cuidé de ella, admito.

—No tenía idea —murmuró, bajando su mirada.

—De algún modo, siempre esperé que escucharas lo que yo tenía que decirte —la miró, a su lado, para recargarse en el sofá—. Nunca fui muy conversador, excepto cuando estaba frente a tu lápida, así que en parte por eso no debo estar tan cohibido ahora. Recuerdo que, el día de la boda de nuestra hija, te llevé rosas blancas. Sarada las incluyó, así que… quería que tuvieras unas.

—Oh, querido —un sollozo se escuchó en su boca, así que él se detuvo de inmediato, para mirarla.

—No llores —le pidió, dejando su copa y llevando las manos al rostro de la pelirrosa, para limpiar rápidamente sus mejillas—. Hoy quería hacerte feliz, pero terminé diciendo un par de cosas tristes, ¿cierto? Lo lamento, Sakura.

—Es hermoso —contestó, mientras sostenía las manos de él—. Fuiste fantástico, en serio.

—Hanako —las cejas de Sakura se alzaron, y ella dejó de llorar al escuchar ese nombre femenino en los labios del moreno—. Ese era tu otro nombre, Sakura… Madara nunca se enamoró, aunque quizá lo habría hecho de forma muy pecaminosa si Hanako hubiese vivido lo suficiente para convertirse en una mujer.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, confundida.

—Madara tuvo varios hermanos, además de Izuna —aseguró, habiendo terminado de secarle las lágrimas a la pelirrosa—. La penúltima fue una niña preciosa, pelinegra como todos los Uchiha, que perseguía a su hermano a todas partes. Su nombre era Hanako, y era muy preciada por Madara, a pesar de que ella era un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que ella fue la primera reencarnación?

—Porque era una terrible molestia —Sakura se rio ante su respuesta, mientras el asomo de sus lágrimas se iba con su voz—, por su nombre… y porque él nunca pudo olvidarla. Fue una niña que murió como víctima de la guerra, aunque ella era solo una civil. Él la encontró en sus últimos momentos, y nunca pudo olvidarlo, aun cuando intentó superar todo para seguir como amigo de Hashirama. Supongo que somos una pareja complicada, tú y yo, desde antes de ser nosotros.

—Su propia hermana —admiró, la pelirrosa—. Ella debió ser muy pequeña cuando murió… es probable que yo no pueda recordarla por eso.

—Creo que, de haber crecido, ella se habría enamorado de él —suspiró—. En parte, es probable que haya sido mejor de esa forma, pero también se habría ahorrado la locura que lo consumió con la maldición del odio, más tarde. Así mismo, si yo te hubiese asesinado, o si tú hubieses muerto antes de que yo recuperara la razón…

—¿Crees que nunca te habrías perdonado?

—Creo que jamás podría haber sido salvado —se miraron a los ojos, por un instante, hasta que él suspiró—. Pero, no fue así. La Parca no fue tan cruel con nosotros en esa última vida, así que pude amarte y casarme contigo. Pudimos tener a nuestra hija, también.

—Es cierto —se sonrió con nostalgia.

—Me di cuenta de todo eso, aunque ya había escogido qué obsequiarte desde antes —dijo, mientras tomaba su maletín y lo abría, sacando de ahí un paquete con envoltura brillante de regalo en color plata y listón tinto—. Cobró un poco más de sentido.

—Ya te esforzaste demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo —insistió, mientras dejaba el paquete en su regazo—. Creo que te dará gusto verlo, así que solo ábrelo, ¿quieres?

—Si insistes —suspiró, para entonces comenzar a romper el papel con sus manos. Este envolvía una caja de cartón, que ella destrozó sin mucha paciencia, algo que él esperaba de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, dentro de ella había una pieza rectangular protegida por una seda roja que tuvo que retirar, poco a poco. Resultó ser un retrato, aunque sobre el espacio de la fotografía había una nota escrita por él.

 _"Una prueba de que nuestros sentimientos  
siguen estando conectados, Sakura."_

A pesar de que la frase tenía relevancia en su vida, la tomó un poco por sorpresa. Los ojos verdes de Sakura subieron al rostro de Sasuke, en un gesto confundido, aunque luego volvieron al pedazo de papel que estaba cubriendo el área para fotografía del portarretratos. El pelinegro no le había dado ninguna expresión que pudiera aclarar sus dudas, así que ella tomó la que consideraba una prudente decisión cuando retiró el pedazo de papel, tan solo para descubrir lo que este había estado ocultando. Su corazón se estremeció y sus manos temblaron mientras sostenían el marco de color blanco. Sus dedos dudaron por un segundo, aunque sus ojos volvieron a producir lágrimas al por mayor que caían desde su rostro una tras otra. Era cierto, Sasuke no quería hacerla llorar, pero valía la pena si bajo esas lágrimas había una sonrisa amorosa en sus labios. Al final, Sakura no resistió y abrazó contra su pecho el obsequio, mientras se tomaba la libertad de llorar un poco para adentro, con sollozos enmudecidos por capricho. El Uchiha no podía negar que eso era culpa suya, así que—tras considerarlo seriamente— la rodeó con su brazo y la acercó un poco a su cuerpo, donde su calor quizá lograría reconfortarla, pero no parecía que ella fuera a dejar de llorar pronto, en especial porque había vuelto a ver la imagen en su nuevo marco: un espléndido dibujo a carbón que había captado perfectamente el aspecto infantil del rostro de su hija a los doce años de edad, con una sonrisa radiante y extensa de oreja a oreja, como si ella estuviera corriendo de camino a una misión y se detuviera, girando, para darles un gesto de despedida. Era hermoso.

—Convencí a Sai de guardar el secreto —dijo él, mientras acariciaba su hombro—. Me preguntó si quería darle un nombre, así que aquí está —señaló la esquina, donde claramente podía leerse "Sarada Uchiha"—. Pensé que, si lo ponías junto a tu cama, podrías descansar más tranquila.

—Es precioso —garantizó, aun un poco llorosa y con la voz grave. Sin embargo, no tuvo palabras para decirle cuán agradecida se sentía, lo que le llevó a voltear su rostro sobre el de él y encontrar sus labios con los propios en un pequeño ósculo, una simple presión amorosa y tierna que se pasó de profunda, de necesitada por él. Una forma de alimentar el afecto—. _Gracias_ —murmuró, encima de sus labios—, _Sasuke-kun_.

—A ti —respondió, con escasos centímetros entre sus rostros. Sus miradas recorrieron el rostro de su contrario, según cada uno. Sakura tenía los ojos húmedos, pero seguía luciendo encantadora para el pelinegro y, al final, los ojos de ambos se conectaron—. Sakura…

—Sasuke-kun —susurró, mientras sus párpados se cerraban lentamente, y la poca distancia que los separaba se reducía, cada vez más…

—Es tarde —sin embargo, las palabras de Sasuke detuvieron a Sakura, quien retrocedió de inmediato y abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó aquello—. Debemos dormir, es casi media noche. Mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad, así que —estaba huyendo. Ella lo supo de inmediato, pues conocía a la perfección esta situación. La había vivido toda su vida—, vayamos a dormir.

—… Tienes razón —concordó, para entonces acomodarse el cabello y suspirar—. Voy a tomar un baño antes de ir a la cama, así que puedes ponerte cómodo.

—Me gustaría tomar un baño después de ti —contestó, mientras rascaba su cabeza y bajaba la mirada en un esfuerzo por disimular algo que era más poderoso que él. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura se levantó con un poco de violencia, se sintió inmediatamente arrepentido. La había hecho enojar, ¿cierto?

—Te avisaré cuando puedas entrar —señaló, para alejarse en dirección a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sasuke exhaló largo, inclinando su cabeza al frente hasta sus rodillas, para sacudirse la cabellera oscura con las manos. Él se había atrevido a rechazar una oportunidad que difícilmente tendría, pero había un montón de motivos para hacerlo. Aunque era un día especial—para ambos—, volver a besarla podría transformarse velozmente en algo más íntimo. Sasuke, que había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con una chica, no quería ofender a Sakura con un "entusiasmo" demasiado apresurado, así como tampoco quería aprovecharse de una situación de fragilidad en el corazón de la pelirrosa. Entre el vino, la festividad y lo emocional que se había tornado todo debido al retrato, parecía un poco abusivo y calculado de su parte, ¿no? Y, siendo sincero, quería abrazarla con todo su ser, pero conocía los límites de su autocontrol. Necesitaba respirar profundo para tranquilizarse, y probablemente su baño terminaría siendo frío… aun así, realmente, se sentía culpable de ver la forma en que la expresión de Sakura cambió ante sus ojos, volviéndose un poco dura, como si ella estuviera realmente decepcionada. Lo sabía, ella iba a besarlo de nuevo, y él correspondería a cada uno de sus besos mientras pudiera hacerlo, pero no parecía ser correcto. Ella era la que no quería que terminaran adelantándose, ¿cierto? Aunque, si Sakura se lo permitía, entonces, ¿porqué estaba siendo tan tímido en cuanto a ella?

El sonido de la regadera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El baño tenía acceso desde la habitación de Sakura y desde la sala, siendo un solo baño a usar por el departamento. Sin embargo, su interior era espacioso y tenía una tina. Él ya se había dado un par de baños aquí antes, así que había perdido el miedo a los productos de mujer que había en la ducha. Mientras tanto, él apenas y conocía el dormitorio, al que no le prestaba tanta atención. Sakura tenía fotos con sus padres, así como alguna que otra con Kabuto, las había visto cuando la llevó a dormir entre lágrimas. En esa habitación había un montón de cosas que a él le recordaban que Sakura tenía a alguien más, que no gozaba de exclusividad ni eran algo serio—claro, porque estar dispuestos a tener una hija no era serio, ni su previo matrimonio que permanecía latente en sus corazones—. De algún modo, él había aceptado una situación tan problemática como aquella y no había nada que pudiera hacer para que cambiara, excepto por este cortejo lento y cursi en el que se había concentrado. Así que suspiró, se levantó para ir al estudio—donde estaba su investigación— y buscó el espacio en el que él había dejado sus cosas. En realidad, le tomó un momento, pues aparentemente Sakura había guardado su ropa en un cajón de un mueble de madera a un lado del sofá-cama. Por algún motivo no le pareció sorprendente, y solo tomó su pantalón de dormir justo a tiempo para que la voz de Sakura le anunciara que podía usar el baño. Al abrir la puerta, este estaba colmado de vapor y aromas florales, por la inmensidad de productos femeninos que probablemente ella usaba. Sasuke se sonrió, miró la puerta que daba a la habitación, pero supo de inmediato que estaría cerrada.

Luego de unos minutos, Sakura apagó la secadora, escuchando entonces el agua corriendo en el baño, mientras el pelinegro tomaba su ducha. Sakura había estado sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, usando solo un boxer de dama con estampado de lunares rosas y fondo azul pastel. Tenía el pecho completamente descubierto y se le ocurrió que había olvidado su regalo en la sala de estar, así que se apuró y tomó la primera camiseta que encontró, claramente de varón—por el tamaño— pues le cubría bien el cuerpo. De hecho, ni siquiera se puso calzado, y corrió en puntillas hasta encontrar el retrato y traerlo consigo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Revisó a su alrededor y, viendo la fotografía en la que aparecía junto a Kabuto, justo a un lado de su cama, decidió que ese era un lugar ideal. Sakura no había pensado mucho en eso, así que solo puso el nuevo adorno ahí y tomó el anterior, dejándolo dentro del cajón del buró al no poder decidir un sitio para la fotografía. Después se preocuparía por eso, decidió, antes de encender la lámpara que estaba de su lado de la cama y apagar la luz principal de la habitación. Iba a leer un poco antes de dormirse, pero le dio sed apenas se metió bajo la colcha. Aquello le arrancó un suspiro algo desconsolado y, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke seguía en el baño, decidió salir de la misma forma despreocupada: se escurrió hasta la cocina, buscó una botella de agua fresca y, tras encontrarla, se dispuso a volver a su habitación a hurtadillas. Por desgracia, apenas salió de la cocina cuando se dio un susto que le pareció mortal… porque Sasuke Uchiha con pantalón de vestir, su cuerpo ejercitado perlado por el agua, el cabello húmedo y una toalla en el cuello, oh, era como un sueño de muerte.

—Sa-Sa-Sasuke —tartamudeó, mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas y se le caía la botella de agua al suelo. Dio un respingo por el ruido y se agachó velozmente, olvidando que la camisa iba a revelar su redondo trasero, así que se volvió a levantar a medio camino.

—Lo lamento —dijo él, mientras desviaba la mirada de ella. Sin embargo, fue él quien se inclinó para tomar la botella del suelo y entregársela—. La luz de tu habitación estaba apagada, y me olvidé de tomar una camisa antes… pensé que no sería problema porque estabas dormida —sin embargo, al alzar su mirada, se encontró con una grata sorpresa—. ¿Es esa mi camisa?

—¿Tu camisa? —preguntó, Sakura, antes de bajar la mirada. Efectivamente, aquella era la camisa que Sasuke le había prestado cuando ella se quedó en su casa a dormir—. Oh, es cierto… la tomé sin pensar.

—¿Mi camisa? —repitió, ante lo que ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí, tu camisa —pero, ¡qué molesto se puso de repente! Él tenía una estúpida sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, lo que se volvió muy irritante en la cabeza de Sakura y, bueno, ella terminó haciendo un puchero de fastidio, con sus bonitas mejillas ahora rosadas de frustración—. Es evidente que tú la necesitas más que yo si estás medio desnudo en casa ajena —refunfuñó, mientras comenzaba a caminar a su habitación—. Iré a cambiarme y te la daré, ¿bien?

—Oye, con cuidado —advirtió, Sasuke, antes de que su mano derecha alcanzara la muñeca de la pelirrosa para darle un impredecible jalón hacia su cuerpo.

—Pero, ¿qué dem…? —lo siguiente que el cuerpo de Sakura conoció fueron dos brazos que la rodeaban en la cintura, ayudándola a levantar un poco su cuerpo, y los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, presionando a mitad de una sonrisa alegre que parecía inusual en su rostro. Ella parpadeó, incrédula del rápido cambio de los hechos, aunque dándose cuenta pronto de que la piel de él estaba un poco fría… una ducha de agua fría, ¿no?

—Te ayudaré —dijo, justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. El sonrojo de Sakura volvió con mayor intensidad al comprender sus palabras, aunque él se inclinó un poco más hasta su oído—, si tú quieres que lo haga.

—Tan cruel —murmuró, en respuesta. Sus brazos lo rodearon sobre los hombros, soltando la botella de agua detrás de Sasuke, para entonces apoyarse en las puntitas de los dedos de los pies tanto como le fuera posible, echando su peso sobre él, aunque no lo besó. Era lo suficientemente lista para saber que él se inclinaría hacia atrás, que la camisa se levantaría a su espalda y que todo su cuerpo femenino estaría en fricción con el de él—. Seducirme de semejante forma…

Esas palabras habían sido más que suficientes para acalorar sus rostros. Sasuke no estaba sonriendo ahora, sino que la observaba como un tesoro, pero su mirada se había ablandado terriblemente a causa del bochorno. Las manos delicadas de Sakura se afianzaron sobre la piel de él, sintiendo las gotas de agua fría que caían sobre sus brazos y dándose cuenta de que la toalla en sus hombros ya había caído hasta el suelo. Él, mientras tanto, la rodeo una vez más—asegurándola— con solo su brazo derecho, mientras su mano izquierda sostenía—abierta completamente— la espalda delgada de Sakura. Sus actos fueron simultáneos, como si estuvieran coordinados para lo que se convertiría en un terrible beso, lleno del tipo de deseo que lo destroza a uno, derritiéndolo como figuras de cera expuestas al calor. Tenían los ojos cerrados, como en las historias más hermosas, y sus rostros se rotaban el uno sobre el otro en direcciones opuestas, mientras sus labios se abrían para hacer el beso más intenso, más húmedo y vehemente. Ella intentó caminar hacia la habitación, a su espalda, pero sus pasos la guiaron de forma errática hasta la puerta común del baño, donde su espalda casi chocó, y lo habría hecho si no hubiese sido porque la mano que la sostenía los detuvo en un sonido sordo de la madera que no los alteró a ninguno de los dos, como tampoco fue capaz de interrumpir aquél beso olímpico, aunque hizo una pausa para sus pasos de bailarina mientras Sasuke se inclinaba al frente para que ella descansara un poquito los pies, bajando hasta tocar con los talones el suelo frío—por primera vez, luego de un rato—.

—Mi camisa —suspiró él, con el aliento ardiente, jadeando después de haber pasado por largos segundos sin respirar correctamente. Su mirada se había aguzado sobre ella, que tenía unos ojos enormes y cristalizados, embelesada entre los besos.

—La habitación —respondió, sin aliento, con sus labios enrojecidos y húmedos, para soltar su mano derecha y empujar la puerta entrecerrada del dormitorio—. Rápido…

La espalda de Sasuke chocó con la puerta de la recámara un segundo después de esa solicitud, mientras había vuelto a rodear a Sakura con sus dos brazos, abrazándola fuerte y levantándola hacia él, separándola un poco del suelo en el acto. Ella estiró sus pies, pero no alcanzó a pisar, ni pudo quejarse por estar suspendida en el aire ya que su boca había sido usurpada nuevamente, con una lengua ansiosa que detonaba una guerra contra la de ella. Solo pudo volver a sentir el suelo una vez, cuando tropezaron con un mueble justo después de que el pelinegro pateara la puerta para cerrarla; y otra vez cuando él la bajó con cuidado, con el único propósito de enloquecer deslizando sus manos sobre su espalda hasta sus hombros, para bajar hasta su cintura y luego llevar caminos diferentes, pues su mano derecha subió y la izquierda bajó lentamente hacia su cadera, acariciando entre besos ruidosos y suspiros sofocantes. Al mismo tiempo, las manos de Sakura habían descendido de su cuello a sus hombros, luego a su pecho, y le habían abrazado por debajo de los brazos para recorrerle la espalda, sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos marcados en su piel tersa. De repente, los labios de Sasuke abandonaron a los de la pelirrosa, bajaron—mojados por la saliva de ambos— a besar el ángulo de la mandíbula, pasó a su cuello, y aquello facilitó que escuchara otro suspiro vaporoso en su oído derecho, justo cuando sus manos se colaban a acariciarle la espalda debajo de la camisa negra. Su piel lechosa era tan suave, era un tacto muy familiar para su mano derecha, pero su mano izquierda sintió un ardor placentero al tocarla por primera vez y, en medio de la euforia, él le besó en la clavícula, el último beso antes de que sus manos sostuvieran firmemente la tela y comenzara a jalarla hacia arriba, lo que la obligó a alzar sus brazos, dejándola casi desnuda. Y, entre el calor de aquello, los dos estaban listos para lanzar la camisa como bandera de partida, ganarle al tiempo que le tomara para tocar el suelo: iban a abalanzarse el uno contra el otro para colisionar en un abrazo pasional, como si dos volcanes se estrellaran entre sí… pero no sucedió.

— _Sasuke-kun_ —su mirada jade cristalizada, sus labios suaves enrojecidos y húmedos llamándolo con dulzura, sus mejillas rosadas y su cabellera cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos… el cuerpo de Sakura solo tenía el baño de una luz tenue a causa de la lámpara de cama. Su desnudez tan solo había detenido lo que habían comenzado—. Estás mirándome demasiado —se quejó, tímida.

—Lo lamento —por un momento, parecía que él no podía hacerlo. Su rostro era el de una persona sorprendida, al principio. Sin embargo, poco a poco, su semblante se suavizó, lo que le obligó a alzar su mano izquierda hacia ella. Sakura se encogió—. ¿Te puse nerviosa?

—Aunque sé que lo hemos hecho antes —admitió—, no puedo evitar sentir que esta es la primera vez que me ves de esta forma. Es especial, cuando tú me miras así…

—Es porque recordé algo —aseguró, acariciando su cabello hasta acomodarlo tras su oído derecho, deslizando luego su mano hacia su mejilla en una mimo delicado y precavido, tierno y sumamente amoroso—. No puedo dejar de mirarte.

—Voy a cubrirme…

—No —la voz del pelinegro salió cual súplica, así que ella alzó su mirada con duda—. No quiero que lo hagas, Sakura… después de todo, me sorprendiste —dio un paso hacia ella, para acunar su rostro con ambas manos. Ella parecía ahora una niña entre sus dedos, dudosa de lo que podría pasar a continuación, ignorante de lo que el sexo representaba—. No estaba preparado para que lucieras así… idéntica a nuestra noche de bodas —Sakura dio un saltito de la sorpresa.

—Éramos más jóvenes —se quejó, aunque fuera apenas un año o dos la diferencia de edad—, y las circunstancias no eran las mismas, así que…

—Esperaba que hubiera algo distinto —admitió, divertido—. Pero, además de tu cabello, tu cuerpo es exactamente el mismo —ella desvió la mirada, como si no quisiera afrontar lo que Sasuke estaba diciéndole—. Ya no queda forma en la que niegues que tú eres mi esposa, Sakura.

Con esas últimas palabras, los dos se miraron a los ojos. El bochorno—provocado por el deseo y la desnudez— parecía haberse desvanecido, por ahora. Ambos cerraron los ojos, permitiendo que sus frentes se encontraran para apoyarse entre sí, en un gesto cariñoso previo a un dulce beso, al cual le precedieron otros tantos, hasta que volvieron a abrazarse el uno al otro. No necesitaban mucho para avivar la llama que los había arrastrado hasta la habitación, pues esta no se iba a extinguir fácilmente. Se amaban mucho. Lo hacían de una forma desesperada y silenciosa, pues él le había enseñado a Sakura que ese era su tipo de amor, aunque ahora hacía lo posible por gritarlo sin sentirse avergonzado. Pero seguían siendo tímidos, inexpertos, estúpidos… pues una vida juntos no era tiempo suficiente para aprender siquiera lo más básico del amor, y ninguna de sus encarnaciones fue muy diestra en ello. Quizá, por primera vez en su vida, estaban destinados a aprender algo de Eros. Quizá, finalmente, podrían entregarse como los amantes soñaban con hacerlo. Quizá ni la misma muerte pudiera arrebatarles la facilidad, _esta vez_.

 **[Continuara…]**


	42. Chapter 42

¡Hola!

Para quienes piensan que el capítulo anterior fue bonito, les traigo uno en el que me esforcé muchísimo y casi lloré de emoción, porque soy re cursi y pues, bueno, es mi OTP. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí ~

* * *

Durante su viaje por el mundo, en algún momento, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a un lugar que el Uchiha nunca había visitado. Aquello sucedió tras días de terribles tormentas, en el País de la Tierra, cerca de la frontera con el País de la Lluvia. En verdad parecía un poco inusual que, a pesar de que estaban cada vez más cerca de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas, la lluvia continuaba. Aunque, al principio, la prioridad era alejarse del país que traía consigo el mal clima, descubrieron que ni siquiera salir de su zona geográfica era suficiente, así que se tuvieron que resguardar dos días en una posada. Al ver que el tiempo no mejoraba, tomaron la decisión de continuar su viaje, aunque iban empapados… ellos tenían que llevar cierta información al Tsuchikage, pues Sasuke pensaba que solo su gobierno podría poner en orden un problema con un grupo de traidores de su país con los que ellos dos se habían encontrado en el país anterior. De esa forma, esto se había vuelto una prioridad, lo que les hizo viajar para salir de esta enorme nube de tormenta lo más pronto posible, pero tuvieron que hacer una pausa a mitad del camino: a causa de las constantes lluvias, un deslave de barro de una montaña llegó hasta un pueblo que se encontraba al pie de la misma, lo que concluyó con la destrucción de los hogares más cercanos a la prominencia, así como varios heridos. Ellos habían visto el desastre suceder desde la distancia, así que su ruta cambió abruptamente con el objetivo de ofrecer apoyo a las víctimas.

Aquello se convirtió en una crisis de tres días. La tempestad duró al menos un día más después de lo acontecido, así que todos tuvieron que tomar medidas de protección, donde Sasuke y Sakura participaron de buenas a primeras. Al encontrarse entre civiles, ambos tuvieron que controlar la situación creando canales alrededor del pueblo, por donde se escurriría el lodo que siguiera deslizándose hasta aquí, evitando las construcciones. La fuerza descomunal de Sakura había sido útil, mientras Sasuke no se había quedado atrás. Luego de ello, él se quedó vigilando—junto a un grupo de voluntarios— para ampliar los canales creados, mientras Sakura se había convertido en la jefa médica de un hospital improvisado en la escuela del lugar. Desde que llegaron, tuvo que pasar día y medio antes que ellos pudieran verse otra vez. Ya había dejado de llover y todos estaban trabajando en rescatar algo de las casas afectadas, por lo que le habían pedido al pelinegro que se tomara un rato, comiera y descansara. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke había entrado a la escuela mirando a su alrededor en busca de la cabellera rosa de Sakura. Ella se había pasado la banda protectora a la cintura, mientras su cabello estaba sostenido por broches y una pañoleta. Era claro que no había dejado de moverse, pues sus piernas aún estaban cubiertas de lodo, aunque tenía todo un día metida en este lugar. Además, tenía la actitud de liderazgo en su cúspide, con un grupo de mujeres corriendo a donde ella dijera o señalara, siguiendo sus órdenes.

—Doctora Haruno, terminé con la limpieza, ¿qué sigue? —preguntó una muchacha, a lo que ella se giró inmediatamente para explicarle cómo debía suturar la herida, según lo que Sasuke pudo entender al leer sus labios y entender sus gestos.

—Haruno-sensei —una jovencita, de unos trece años, había venido corriendo con un montón de hierbas en sus manos—. Esto es lo que pudimos recolectar, ¿es suficiente?

—Doctora, conseguimos hacer más vendajes para los heridos —comentó una mujer mayor.

—¡Haruno-san! —un chico, casi de su edad, había alzado la voz para llamarla desde el otro lado de la habitación—. ¡La fiebre de esta persona está muy alta, venga por favor!

—Oh, señorita Haruno… creo que la están buscando.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Sasuke llegó ahí, pero ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Sakura estaba tan ocupada corriendo de aquí para allá que, sin importando que se tratara del amor de su vida, no iba a volverse ni siquiera un segundo, para así mantener a sus pacientes en buen estado, y probablemente ella no se habría detenido si no hubiese parecido que todo estaba en calma ahora, cuando una de sus asistentes le recordó que ella no había llegado aquí sola. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que él estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, la pelirrosa alzó la mirada con un gesto de disculpa por haberlo ignorado, pero él comprendía perfectamente su situación y bastó una inclinación para que no se preocupara. La vida de sus pacientes era más importante que coquetear, ¿no? Eso estaba bien. Sin embargo, un poco de atención no iba a venirle mal, en especial después de tantos meses estando juntos, tan cerca… Sasuke retrocedió un paso, listo para volverse en ciento ochenta grados y salir por donde vino, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, mirándola hacia su derecha antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que la acompañara afuera, si le era posible ahora. Fueron sus orbes jade los que respondieron con un brillo infantil, sonriendo antes que sus mismos labios, para llevarse una mano a la pañoleta y soltarla, colocando la banda protectora en su lugar, sosteniendo su cabello.

—Aprovechando que todo está tranquilo y parece que pueden mantener el control por un rato, iré a comer algo —les explicó a los que estaban más cerca—. No estaré lejos, así que podrán gritar mi nombre en caso de que haya una emergencia.

—Oh —admiró la mujer madura de antes—, no ha comido nada desde hace rato… su esposo debe estar ansioso.

—Mi… —el color de Sakura cambió velozmente, y uno casi podría ver vapor ardiendo salir de su cabeza—. N-n-no, no —el modo profesional, dinámico e impresionante en el que había estado se había ido al traste en un segundo—, ¡no es m-mi-mi-mi es-es-espo…! —agitaba las manos frente a su rostro, y básicamente era un espectáculo cómico—. Nosotros… So-so-solo estamos viajando… ¡ju-ju-ju-juntos! —era un caso perdido.

—Sakura —tanto así que era difícil de ver para él, así que ella dio un respingo, mientras todos sus asistentes la miraban con ternura—. ¿Vas a venir o no?

—S… ¡Sí, Sasuke-kun! —entonces huyó de su propio ridículo.

 **Capítulo Cuarentaidós: Un paraíso lo puedes encontrar en cualquier parte**

La piel de Sakura era blanca y suave. Aunque ella era una mujer ejercitada, sus músculos apenas se delineaban cuando ella hacía esfuerzo, pero en estado de reposo lucía esbelta. De hecho, en su vida anterior, muchas personas ignoraban la buena forma del cuerpo de Sakura por el tipo de ropa que usaba—excepto cuando mostraba su vientre, en su ausencia…—, pues tendía a cubrirse hasta el cuello, probablemente como víctima de su complejo por su pecho. Sasuke, que nunca había tenido mucho interés por los senos, jamás se dio a la tarea de desmentir el pequeño trauma de su mujer: a sus ojos, ella tenía el busto adecuado para su cuerpo delgado, como dos bultos firmes que podían ser perfectamente sostenidos con su mano sin ser totalmente cubiertos, tan claros y suaves, con pezones tímidos planos que apenas se asomaban con la debida provocación—pues eran pequeños— y parecían un poco inmaduros con su color rosado, como si nunca en la vida hubiesen sido molestados, aun cuando ya tenían varios años de casados. Él jamás pensó que fueran tan increíbles cuando crecieron a causa de Sarada, pero tampoco se quejaba. Sakura, desnuda frente a él, era como una obra de arte. Parecía frágil cual princesa, así que le asustaba sostenerla con demasiada fuerza, por lo que aprendió a hacerle el amor con confianza poco a poco.

Ahora, en un mundo totalmente distinto, ella seguía siendo la misma criatura de aspecto virginal que le perturbaba en sueños a distancia. Las memorias de su rostro enrojecido eran la mayor de las torturas durante su viaje, tan lejos de su piel y su cariño, que le parecía que podría flaquear en cualquier momento. Si no fuera porque Sasuke era un ninja en toda su expresión, definitivamente habría vuelto a los brazos de su mujer, rendido por el hechizo de su afecto, pero había resistido de forma increíble. Afortunadamente, en esta vida ninguno de los dos eran ninjas ni existían el mismo tipo de responsabilidades de ese entonces, así que iba a someterse ante la necesidad con sus manos estrechando su menuda figura, apretujándola contra su cuerpo hasta que el pecho de los dos se encontrara, donde los músculos se sofocaran casi tanto como sus alientos al ser compartidos para alimentarse uno del otro. El fervor había vuelto entre el agasajo, la temperatura aumentaba, las ansias los llenaban al punto de desbordar sus capacidades, y él se agachó de repente para tomar a Sakura por los muslos hasta levantarla en un movimiento ridículamente fácil, así que ella no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo excepto por rodearlo con sus piernas y brazos, volviendo a unir sus labios como un acto reflejo que los hizo gimotear con dulzura. Bastaron tres pasos del Uchiha para que su rodilla derecha se apoyara en la cama y él comenzara a bajar, hasta tender el cuerpo perfecto de Sakura sobre ésta y descubrir un cuadro sublime: una luz anaranjada decoraba su cuerpo, el que descansaba sobre sábanas blancas con la cabellera tendida tras su cabeza, sus manos habían caído a los costados de su rostro y sus ojos correspondían a los de él. Sasuke apoyaba sus dos manos para acorralarla, pero se había quedado embobado con su preciosa cara.

—Eres un mirón —se quejó, juguetona, aunque ella seguía manteniendo ese bonito rubor sobre sus mejillas blancas—. Deja de recordar cosas… y haz que yo recuerde.

La demanda de Sakura apareció tan dominante como su brazo que rodeó el cuello de Sasuke, o sus piernas que volvieron a afianzarse en la cadera del pelinegro, hasta que él tuvo que terminar de subir a la cama para poder disponer de todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Al principio, fingieron ser adolescentes con la única intención de frotarse entre sí hasta obtener un placer que resultaba bochornoso, pero no estaban dispuestos a dejar a medias sus pasiones, y los dientes de Sakura mordiendo los labios de Sasuke dejaban en claro que no eran niños para continuar actuando como tales, lo que lo obligó a besar de forma impúdica su cuello. Se apoyó en el brazo derecho para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella, mientras su mano izquierda buscaba uno de sus bonitos pechos y lo apretujaba gentilmente, aunque le parecía que en la emoción del momento podría convertirse en un cruel obsesivo con problemas de estrés que haría pedazos su piel, pero no fue así. Sus dedos jugaron con él, cual niño curioso, y un pequeño jadeo brotó de los labios de ella mientras él recorría desde su clavícula hasta su mentón con su lengua, cual buen inmoral. Le pareció que Sakura había temblado por eso y, si tanta era su excitación, entonces no resultaba inapropiado dejar que su seno descansara del amoroso maltrato, mientras él se aventuraba hacia el sur de su cuerpo, se escurría entre la última de sus prendas y encontraba el calor de sus entrañas con tan solo el dedo corazón, lo que provocó un estremecimiento absoluto en ella, incluido su interior.

— _Sasuke-kun_ —le parecía imposible que se hubiese olvidado de su vocecita ahogada, sus ojos apretados, la muralla en la que se convertía su mano cuando intentaba enmudecerse, y el cómo ella se avergonzaba tan terriblemente a causa de las traiciones de su cuerpo.

—¿Te incomoda? — _maldito fuera_ , con su voz suave y seductora sobre su oído, el movimiento de su mano en un espacio reducido, la respiración tibia contra su piel y la diversión que le llenaba el alma, pues ella era fácil de molestar, ella era alguien con quién meterse, ella tenía la única expresión de sufrimiento del que él podría volverse adicto y orgulloso—. Puedo detenerme…

—No seas cruel —Sakura lloriqueaba, lo miraba con sus ojitos perlados y lo enloquecía, lo seducía con un comportamiento tímido y dócil. Se transformaban cuando se trataba de entregarse para el amor, se manipulaban.

—Muéstrame más, Sakura —reclamó, para buscar sus labios, para distraer su atención con un beso despiadado mientras el dedo índice se incluía en los juegos y ella se veía obligada a interrumpir el ósculo, lo reprobaba con su mirada destrozada, le apretaba los dedos sobre la nuca, juntaba sus frentes, jadeaba y planeaba su venganza.

— _Sasuke-kun_ —música para sus oídos, simultánea a sus rodillas elevándose mientras la única mano libre de su musa encontraba el borde del pantalón para dormir, lo empujaba hacia abajo desde el costado, se ayudaba torpemente con los pies y arrastraba cualquier asomo de tela o elástico hasta los muslos del pelinegro, donde su mano de largos dedos blancos identificaría aquello que fungía no solo cual arma, sino como debilidad, expuesta y lista para el más bajo control psicológico sobre él. Era pagarle con la misma monedo en un movimiento rítmico de su muñeca.

¿Qué tenían que decirse cuando una guerra se desataba en la cama? Sus voces se convirtieron en suspiros quejumbrosos incapaces de disimular las ansias, sus labios solo descansaban para depositar besos demandantes y caprichosos sobre la piel ajena, buscaban uno el oído del otro para que pudieran escuchar los estragos que se ocasionaban a la respiración, eran generosos en el placer de su contrario por intenciones egoístas, actuaban de forma casi competitiva en un acto que se hacía pasar por entrañable, y estaban decididos a ganar cada uno por su cuenta… hasta que se encontraron con los ojos y sus miradas se derritieron en un amor que les conmocionó hasta los huesos. La mano de Sasuke—que torturaba a Sakura— se apartó para poder arrancar de su cuerpo aquella estúpida prenda, deslizándola de sus piernas hasta lanzarla al olvido en algún rincón de la habitación, y luego reptó hasta que él no tuvo ni un pedazo de tela que se atreviera a contaminar su cuerpo al cubrirlo. Dejó todo su peso sobre las rodillas, sostuvo la cadera de Sakura mientras le curvaba la espalda y fue el director de la inminente colisión entre sus pelvis, un acontecimiento que lo hizo torcer su columna hacia el frente y apretar las sábanas con su mano libre, apenas alcanzando a ser el admirador del cuerpo de Sakura retorciéndose con su cuello expuesto y sus dedos arrugando la ropa de cama, demasiado cerca de los de él, con su otra mano sosteniéndolo del antebrazo de la extremidad fija a su zona iliaca. Él había hecho un esfuerzo por enmudecerse, aunque solo había aislado el sonido a su garganta, pero Sakura decidió no contener el sonoro gemido que inundó su canal auditivo con una sensación dulce y cosquillosa. Alzó su cabeza, porque quería verla mucho mejor, lo que se volvía difícil ya que ella tenía la mala costumbre de apartar su rostro a pesar de que no tenía pudor con su voz. Entonces, aprovechar la poca distancia entre sus dedos se convirtió en su estrategia, por lo que su índice y medio se enredaron con el meñique y anular de ella, apretando suavemente, hasta que la obligó a volver su mirada—casi perdida— a la de él.

—Eh —intentaba decirle algo, pero la palabra se le quebró—, eres un mirón…

—Te amo —contestó, a lo que ella mostró gesto de sorpresa por un momento, justo antes de sentir que se le hacía líquido el corazón—. Deja que te vea, Sakura. Eres hermosa —murmuró, mientras se aproximaba a sus labios, aunque ese movimiento lo hacía enterrarse un poco más en su ser, que ella temblara un poco, que apretara sus dedos en torno a los de él—. Quiero verte, siempre… así que no apartes tu rostro.

—Ya te oí —dijo, con un tono de voz quejumbroso, antes de que su otra mano subiera a descubrir los misterios entre sus cabellos negros, lo apretara y atrajera hasta sus labios.

Estaban atravesando la cama de forma horizontal, así que cabían a duras penas en el ancho del lecho mientras siguieran abrazados en esa posición, como piezas de un rompecabezas que solo embonaban cuando se trataba de ellos dos. Entonces comenzaron a moverse, aunque aquello interrumpiera todos sus besos y resistencias ante la locura, encontrando un ritmo apropiado para alimentar la pasión de sus almas. Su voz ya no permanecía presa de su boca, ni su timidez la dominaba para ocultar las expresiones más obscenas del placer que, a pesar de todo, eran imágenes preciosas a los ojos negros que la escudriñaban. Deseaba tanto verla como quería demostrar su propiedad, así que se le iban los cabales y succionaba sobre la piel de su pecho, dejaba cardenales sobre la tez nívea del cuello y mordisqueaba con afecto su mentón, o sus labios, o su lóbulo. Cuando se acordaban de besarse lo hacían con el hambre de un desdichado, se compartían los gemidos, se abrazaban, y se lanzaban miradas indiscretas cada tanto. Continuaban tentándose mientras el compás se aceleraba y sudaban hasta que sus olores se mezclaban. Todo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que no resistieran ante sus debilidades, con las manos de Sakura en su espalda aprendiendo a marcarlo con sus uñas, mientras él ocupaba las suyas en convertir el acto amatorio en un furioso teatro delirante donde sus voces llenaban cada rincón del dormitorio y ningún sonido adicional se volvía relevante, no importando el choque de sus cuerpos o el chirrido de la base de cama. Conforme más cerca de la cúspide se encontraban, más íntimos y ajenos al mundo se convertían, hasta que estallaban en un deleite insufrible que jamás podría contener las ambiciones de sus movimientos, porque había algo muy parecido al cielo cuando la agitante tempestad se terminaba y, entre jadeos, sus cuerpos temblaban hasta parecer que iban a desbaratarse pieza por pieza, colapsando para nunca volver a armarse. Él era un hombre que, con tal de no hacerle daño, ponía todos sus esfuerzos en sostener su peso. Ella no era ajena a él—ni a su amor—, así que no le importaban esas buenas intenciones, por lo que lo subyugaba a su abrazo dulce y, bueno, él caía redondito, hasta descansar en su pecho entre la protección de su tierno mimo.

—Estoy —empezó, fatigado—, cubierto de sudor…

—Está bien —respondió, Sakura, mientras seguía apresándolo entre sus piernas y brazos, con una mano sobre su espalda y la otra jugando con sus cabellos húmedos—. Si nos quedamos así, vamos a terminar pegándonos —bromeó, ante lo que él sonrió un poco, abrazándola por cuenta propia y cerrando sus ojos.

—Lo lamento —murmuró, entonces, escuchando el sonido del corazón acelerado de la mujer entre sus brazos—. Me dejé llevar, así que ni siquiera pensé en usar protección —habló con una clara seriedad, aunque carente de arrepentimientos. Sin embargo, esas palabras tan solo pudieron provocar una risita de Sakura, lo que obligó a Sasuke a alzar su mirada, abriendo los ojos.

—Nosotros vamos a tener una hija, ¿sabes? —parpadeó, incrédulo ante esas palabras, y ella empujó el cabello de su frente hacia atrás, abriendo espacio para presionar sus labios contra la piel—. En este momento, dentro de este apartamento, soy tu Sakura.

—Mía —repitió, mirándola con una atención criminal, tal que parecía clínica. Luego se movió para besarle los labios en un arrebato cuasi infantil y, lo siguiente que hizo, fue ajustar su posición para apartarse un poco de ella, aunque al final le colmó el rostro en besos dulces—. _Mi esposa_ —la atrajo hacia él, en un abrazo dulce, ante lo que Sakura se carcajeó despacito.

—Para, _Sasuke-kun_ , me haces cosquillas —oh, se escuchaba tan natural, así que él se mostró obediente, recostados sobre sus costados para verse de frente, con las piernas entrelazadas.

—Dilo de nuevo —pidió.

— _Sasuke-kun_ —dijo, abrazándose a su cuello.

—Otra vez —insistió, acercando sus rostros.

— _Sasuke-kun_ —cerró sus ojos, aproximó sus labios y esperó lo inminente.

—Una vez más.

— _Sasuke-kun_ —murmuró, así que fue premiada por aquel beso que había pedido con sus gestos, abrazándose mutuamente a mitad de la noche, en un lecho compartido para el amor, **_al fin_**.

[…]

Sakura apareció después de Sasuke. Los dos habían salido del interior del hospital improvisado, y él había dirigido el camino hasta el patio de la escuela. Había una banca debajo de un frondoso árbol, justo donde parecían estar los límites de la misma. Ella se apresuró para alcanzarlo, aunque Sasuke llegó antes y dejó una caja de bento sobre el asiento, justo en medio de éste. La pelirrosa se sorprendió al percatarse de aquello, lo que no detuvo a Sasuke de sentarse del lado izquierdo de la banca, para no tener dificultad al alcanzar el contenido de la caja. Con un poco de cautela bien disimulada, ella se acercó y tomó asiento a un lado de él, a la vez que Sasuke levantaba la tapa de madera y descubría un total de seis onigiris en su interior. No contuvo su sorpresa, así que alzó las cejas haciéndolo evidente, pero él hizo caso omiso antes de tomar una de las bolas de arroz con su única mano para llevarla hasta su boca, comenzando a comer tranquilamente. Sakura se quedó observándolo fijamente, como si quisiera encontrarle un significado oculto a eso, lo que obligó al moreno a tragar su bocado.

—¿No vas a comer? —ella dio un respingo y, antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía una en sus manos.

—Me sorprendí un poco —admitió, aunque eso era obvio—. Casi siempre yo soy quien se encarga de conseguir la comida —agregó, para darle un mordisco a su porción.

—Fue preparado por el grupo encargado de los alimentos. Me preguntaron ayer qué me gustaría comer, así que les dije que esto —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando fueron a ofrecerlo les pedí que agregaran una porción para ti, imaginé que no habías comido nada.

—Ya veo —murmuró, después de probarlo, lo que le produjo una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por pensar en mí, Sasuke-kun.

—Parecías muy ocupada hace rato —comentó, entre mordiscos, a lo que ella asintió—. Y, ¿qué fue todo eso del esposo?

—Ah, ¿te diste cuenta? —un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Bueno, es que me tomaron por sorpresa, ¿sabes? Las personas suelen sacar conclusiones cuando nos ven viajando juntos —suspiró un poco—. Eso te molesta, ¿cierto? Así que me adelanté un poco, pero me puse nerviosa… Es obvio que hice el ridículo.

—Es natural que las personas piensen algo como eso —señaló—. Como sea, tampoco es que seamos indiferentes entre nosotros.

—Oh… a decir verdad —se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja, y estaba evitando la mirada de Sasuke a toda costa—, no sé cómo definir el tipo de relación que tenemos. Sé que no somos solo amigos, sin mencionar que yo ya he confesado mis sentimientos en más de una ocasión y, bueno, está el hecho de que nosotros nos… hemos…

—¿Besado? —como si fuera tabú, ella se encogió de solo escuchar esa palabra, pero Sasuke no tenía reparo al hablar ese tipo de cosas con ella, sentía mucha confianza—. Supongo que es tiempo de darle un nombre a eso, ¿cierto?

—Mh… ¿sí? —alzó su mirada, viéndolo comer pacíficamente, como un maldito pedazo de hierro que no se doblaba ante ninguna situación—. … ¿Novi-…?

—Sakura, quiero que nos casemos —la abrupta interrupción de Sasuke golpeó a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la bola de arroz se había caído de sus manos. No es que él no supiera lo que ella iba a decir, sino que había decidido arbitrariamente el no permitirle terminar lo que decía.

—… ¿qué dijiste?

—Llenemos los documentos necesarios y hagámoslo oficial —ella parpadeó, incrédula—. De ese modo, estaremos casados lo más pronto posible, sin necesidad de volver a Konoha y pretender una fiesta que no necesitamos.

—… Sasuke-kun, ¿estás jugando?

—¿Te parece que jugaría con algo tan serio? —su retórica respuesta fue como un flechazo a su corazón y, en un instante, sus lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos—. Ey, no quiero que llores por eso… se supone que son buenas noticias.

—Aunque digas eso…

—De todas formas —él apartó su rostro de una forma demasiado evidente—, comienza a usar mi apellido de inmediato, ¿quieres? —demandó, aunque solo provocó más confusión en ella.

—¿Ah?

—Uchiha —espetó, antes de volverse a mirarla con violencia, aunque ahora él también era la víctima de un bonito y bochornoso sonrojo—. Sakura y Uchiha. Juntos, ¿entiendes?

[…]

El viernes 15 de marzo, la alarma del reloj digital junto a la cama de Sakura Haruno comenzó a sonar a las seis de la mañana con unos pitidos estridentes que despertarían a un sordo, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo Sasuke, quien se había ido a dormir a las cuatro. De hecho, su mano salió de entre las cobijas para presionar el botón superior del reloj—el cual encontró a duras penas—, pero sin ahorrarse el sufrimiento de despertar. Se cubrió los ojos con la misma mano con la que había apagado la alarma, suspiró profundo en un gesto de profundo cansancio, y supo que no tenía salvación para el resto del día. Sin embargo, el brazo femenino de Sakura girándose en la cama terminó reposando sobre él, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro y, bueno, de repente todo se convirtió en un dulce despertar. Él la acunó en el brazo que ella decidió usar como almohada, así que la pelirrosa tan solo se acomodó con gustito en aquel gesto, lo que obligó al Uchiha a llevar su otra mano a acariciar el hombro desnudo de la chica. Ella estaba entre sus brazos, la mañana después del día blanco, dormitando como un bebé… le dolía en el corazón el saber que ahora tenía que despertarla, pero ambos tenían que ir a la universidad.

—Sakura —murmuró, a la vez que acariciaba su cabello, acomodándoselo ya que estaba totalmente revuelto—. Es hora de despertar.

—Mm… Sasuke-kun, no me obligues a levantarme —exigió, berrinchuda, mientras apretaba su abrazo en torno a él—. No me dejaste dormir nada anoche… dijiste que teníamos trabajo que hacer si queríamos recuperar a Sarada y estuviste sobre mí hasta muy tarde.

—Y me disculpo por eso.

—No es suficiente —contestó, antes de abrir sus ojos adormilados y mirarlo hacia arriba—. ¿Y si nos quedamos en la cama?

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí —dijo, firmemente—. Quiero seguir durmiendo con Sasuke-kun, así que no vayamos a la universidad por hoy —se encogió de hombros, volviéndose un ovillo entre sus brazos—. Además, si nosotros nos quedamos aquí, entonces no tengo porqué dejar de ser tu esposa, ¿cierto?

—… No digas eso —murmuró, para entonces girarse hacia ella y rodearla en sus brazos—. Eres mi esposa, incluso cuando no quieres serlo.

—Mm… pero igual nos quedaremos.

Al final, la voluntad de Sakura fue la que dominó y tomó la decisión, lo que los llevó a quedarse en el mullido durante unas cuantas horas más. Cuando finalmente despertaron ya habían pasado de las doce y, con muy buena disposición, Sasuke preparó algo de comer para ambos. Más tarde, el par tomó un baño juntos, el que duró muchísimo tiempo más de lo que una ducha normal suele hacerlo, y terminaron viendo algunas películas en la cama hasta que anocheció. Sakura se encargó de hacer la cena, tuvo un éxito que resultó aceptable—según el criterio de Sasuke— y volvieron a dormir como las personas decentes. Habían pasado el día viernes juntos, sin salir del apartamento de Sakura, el cual se había convertido en alguna especie de templo con un sello de amor que se rompería en el instante en el que pusieran un pie fuera de él, o ese era el trato. Era prácticamente una luna de miel a cuatro paredes, colmada de besos, abrazos, mimos y siestas. Ninguno de ellos vio su teléfono, pues estaban muy ocupados acompañándose.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, era domingo. Los dos habían pasado mucho tiempo charlando sobre las experiencias de esta vida, aunque se concentraron en cosas buenas. Recorrieron el apartamento de Sakura mientras él curioseaba, descubriendo sus curiosidad y obsesiones, lo que lo convencía de que ella no había cambiado nada a pesar de lo distinto que resultaba este mundo o el tiempo que habían pasado por separado. Sakura también se atrevió a explicarle sobre las inseguridades con las que vivía en su vida anterior, mientras Sasuke admitió los celos que solían corroerle el alma desde mucho tiempo antes de ser esposos. Así, pasaba del medio día y ninguno de los dos había querido cocinar, por lo que pidieron pizza a domicilio y, luego de esperar un rato, el timbre se escuchó hasta la habitación, donde ellos estaban sentados viendo viejas fotos de un álbum de la madre de Sakura. Sasuke se levantó antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, se puso el pantalón y apresuró el paso hacia la puerta. Iba descalzo y con el pecho descubierto, pero eso no lo detuvo de abrir para recibir el pedido, sin importar su aspecto. La cuestión era que la persona tras la puerta no fue un repartidor, sino un pelinegro de su misma sangre que no pudo ocultar sus emociones y alzó sus cejas en evidente sorpresa. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio luego de eso…

—… ¿Sasuke? —le tomaron al menos veinte segundos antes de que Itachi pudiera formular el nombre de su hermano menor.

—… Itachi —su respuesta no tenía motivo, pero tampoco era que pudieran hacer algo más al respecto, ¿cierto? Por lo tanto, el mayor de los Uchiha suspiró con resignación y, acto seguido, miró a su hermano—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estuve llamando y no me contestaste. Le pregunté a Naruto, quien comentó que no te veía desde el jueves. Karin dijo que ibas a pasar el día blanco con Sakura —lo recorrió con su mirada, de pies a cabeza y con un gesto un poco cuestionable—. Llamé a Sakura, pero tampoco respondió, así que quise venir a ver que todo estuviera bien. Supongo que solo interrumpí…

—Sasuke-kun, ¿pasó algo? —la voz de Sakura se escuchó detrás del aludido, lo que hizo que los dos se volvieran a ver a la chica que usaba la camisa que Sasuke llevaba el jueves pasado.

—… Sí, " ** _Sasuke-kun_** ". ¿Pasó algo? —Itachi hizo énfasis en ese mote, por lo que Sakura se percató de la situación y dio un respingo. Ella desapareció de regreso a la habitación, así que él volvió a suspirar con desesperación—. Ustedes, en verdad… ¿quién diría que estaban juntos?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Últimamente, si no estoy con uno de ustedes, estoy con ella —concluyó, Sasuke, para apartarse y dejar que su hermano entrara—. No tiene caso que te retenga afuera, así que solo entra… Sakura ya volverá con algo más de ropa —se talló la nuca, resignado—. Disculpa, no le prestamos atención a ningún teléfono desde el jueves.

—Todos nos percatamos de eso —bufó, su hermano, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí—. Entonces, pasaste todo el fin de semana con Sakura…

—Sí, bueno —admitió, caminando por delante de Itachi, lo que hizo ridículamente evidentes las marcas en la espalda del hermanito del impaciente Uchiha que recién llegaba—. Hemos estado con las investigaciones y todo eso… nos divertimos demasiado el jueves, así que me quedé y una cosa llevó a la otra. Pero no es nada serio.

—Sí, claro —soltó, cínico—. Deben haberla pasado de maravilla intentando "traer" a mi sobrina…

—Oye, no hables de cosas que no entiendes —gruñó, Sasuke, para volverse hacia su hermano, ignorando los rasguños que pintaban trazos en su espalda.

—Sasuke-kun, deberías usar una camisa —fueron las palabras de Sakura las que corrigieron a Sasuke, así que él se volvió a verla, notando el sonrojo en su rostro—. No tiene caso… él ya se dio cuenta, ¿sí? Además, creo que me entusiasmé mucho y, bueno, tu espalda…

—Es cierto —murmuró él, un poco decepcionado con su error—. Bien… no se podía evitar, todo era muy obvio. Buscaré una camisa, no me tardo.

—¿Cómo está Izumi? —preguntó, entonces, Sakura.

—Vendrá para el hanami —contestó, el pelinegro—. Me alegra que ustedes dos pudieran resolver sus diferencias, Sakura. De cualquier forma, deberían ser más precavidos y tener un poco de delicadeza por quienes los estamos cuidando. Me preocuparon, por un momento.

—Lo siento mucho, Itachi.

—Por otro lado… ¿"Sasuke-kun"? —él alzó sus cejas, intimidándola.

—Soy su esposa por un fin de semana —resumió, avergonzada—, o hasta que tengamos que salir del apartamento… es una larga historia.

—Suena complicado.

—No la abrumes —dijo, Sasuke, mientras volvía con el torso cubierto—. En fin… no me imagino que solo tu preocupación de hermano te trajera aquí, Itachi.

—Tienes razón —admitió, el mayor—. Estuve investigando un poco, también. Recordé un sitio al que fuimos cuando estaba en la universidad y pensé que sería información de utilidad para ustedes, pero una cosa llevó a la otra.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, Sakura, animada—. ¿De qué trata?

—Izanami: la diosa de la creación y la muerte.

 **[Continuará…]**

 **NOTA:** Este capítulo lleva como nombre una parte de la canción de uno de mis endings favoritos de Naruto, "Parade" de _Chaba_. Si no lo conocen, los invito a buscar la canción subtitulada y disfrutarla, es hermosa. Se trata del ending 12 de Naruto, el cual tiene dos versiones, en la primera los protagonistas son Pakkun y Akamaru, mientras que la segunda está enfocada en Sakura. Aparece en la saga de relleno al final de la serie, pero siempre lo he relacionado con la situación que ella vive cuando Sasuke abandona la aldea y Naruto va detrás de él a buscarlo, o incluso cuando se va para su entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Espero que decidan verlo, porque es una canción que adoro, me la sé de memoria y siempre me provoca muchas emociones por esta pareja ~


	43. Chapter 43

¡Holaaaaaa!

¿Me extrañaron? Les juro que no me morí ni andaba de parranda, pero los condenados exámenes finales me esclavizaron. Sin embargo, AL FIN pude traerles este capítulo. Creo que estaremos terminando la publicación, a más tardar, en enero. Siendo sincera, se me hace mucho tiempo, pero veremos cómo me va en estas vacaciones ~ Disfrútenlo ^^

* * *

—Básicamente —empezó Itachi, una vez que se sentó en la sala y Sakura le sirvió un café. De algún modo, este cuadro le parecía algo familiar. Excepto porque Sasuke no estaba en la habitación, en aquella ocasión—, todo se ha remontado a figuras poderosas relacionadas con la muerte que, según lo que hemos entendido, es quien los maldijo, en primer lugar.

—Aunque no tenemos certeza exacta sobre la maldición —agregó, Sakura, exasperada.

—Bueno, el otro día estaba haciendo espacio en mi departamento, cuando encontré algunas cajas con cosas de la universidad —explicó—. Encontré las fotos de un verano, cuando fui con mi grupo de leyes en un viaje a Ise.

—Recuerdo ese verano —comentó, el menor—. Nuestro padre estaba en desacuerdo porque no estarías para el O-Bon de nuestro hogar, pero recuerdo que decidió perdonarte.

—Eso es porque yo fui al O-Bon de Ise, en el Gran Santuario —Sakura alzó una ceja—. El evento ahí es gigantesco, pero lo más notable es que tuvimos oportunidad de visitar el santuario desde un tiempo previo al evento, lo que también nos dio la libertad de informarnos en un pequeño tour sobre las distintas partes del santuario y sus deidades.

—Debe haber sido largo, considerando que es el santuario más importante de la religión —comentó, Sakura, ante lo que Itachi asintió.

—Exacto —se encogió de hombros—. En ese momento yo no tenía recuerdos, así que la información fue interesante, pero sin importancia. Sin embargo, con el reporte que ustedes nos dieron el otro día y la casualidad de las fotos, no pude evitar recordar que existe un pequeño santuario en una de las ramas del Gran Santuario.

—Aquí es donde te pones más específico —exigió, Sasuke.

—Hay un complejo subordinado al Gran Santuario, el Tsukuyomi-no-Miya —dijo, después de rodar los ojos a su hermanito—. Entre los santuarios en el complejo, se encuentra el Izanami-no-Miya, dedicado a ella: una diosa de creación y muerte.

—Y, ¿qué relevancia tiene eso? —preguntó, Sasuke, con una ceja alzada.

—¡Toda la relevancia! —exclamó, Sakura—. Tú sabes, lo que te dije antes, Sasuke-kun… si queremos entrar en contacto con quien nos maldijo, entonces tenemos que propiciarlo todo —le explicó.

—Tiene lógica que morir sea suficiente para invocar a la muerte —soltó, el muchacho, con una expresión muy poco amigable. Ante esas palabras, Itachi alzó sus cejas, contrariado—. Ah, ¿no te lo dijo? Sakura y Orochimaru creen que podrán charlar con nuestra gran amiga, "La Parca", y ver cómo solucionar nuestro dilema. Lo único estúpido de su plan es la parte de morir.

—Básicamente, suicidio —murmuró, el mayor. Sakura suspiró, devolviéndole la mala mirada.

—No es así, y lo sabes bien —gruñó, la pelirrosa—. Pero creemos que será posible. En todo caso, creo que lo que nos dijiste es importante —afirmó, mirando a su "cuñado" a los ojos—. Lo que, es más, estoy segura de que nos diste más información de la que crees: es necesario que visitemos el templo, y tenemos que hacerlo en las mismas fechas que lo hiciste tú.

—¿El verano? —preguntó, confundido. Sakura asintió.

—El O-Bon, para ser precisos —se encogió de hombros—. Un festival para los fallecidos en el santuario de la deidad que se relaciona a la muerte. Va a ser todo un evento, ¿no crees? Si Izanami o "La Parca" no están ahí, entonces no sé en dónde más podrían estar.

 **Capítulo Cuarentaitrés: La calma previa**

Sarada había salido a una misión, fuera de la aldea. Había escuchado que les tomaría un par de días antes de poder volver, así que la casa había estado ridículamente tranquila la mayor parte del primer día. Sin embargo, una vez anocheció, la puerta fue abierta sin reparo y ella se asomó a ver quién había llegado, no esperando que el intruso fuera nada más y nada menos que su propio esposo. De un momento a otro, la casa se volvió ruidosa—según Sasuke— mientras ella revoloteaba con emoción de un lado al otro, le ofrecía cena—que él declinó pues recién comía con el Hokage— y luego lo convencía de tomarse un baño antes de ir a dormir, a pesar de que él afirmaba estar muy cansado. Así, antes de darse cuenta, Sakura estaba secándole el cabello pacientemente mientras él sentía que iba a quedarse dormido a mitad de sus atenciones. Por un momento, aquello fue terriblemente adorable a los ojos de su mujer, excepto porque el aspecto de su cara había cambiado un poco: si bien, él estaba sonrojado, ella lo atribuía al baño caliente en el que se había quedado durante tanto tiempo; sin embargo, resultaba que él tenía la temperatura alta a causa de un resfriado y, bueno, no haberse dado cuenta era imperdonable para un médico. Entonces, antes de que Sasuke pudiera ser consciente de lo que acontecía, él ya estaba en cama y no necesitaba ser un genio para imaginarse que su mujer lo había llevado ahí por sí misma. Esa Sakura…

—Buenos días, cariño —la voz de la pelirrosa hizo que él alzara su mirada, encontrándola no muy lejos de la cama, acomodando las cortinas para que el sol no entrara—. No es propio de ti enfermar, me sorprendí un poco. Debiste decirme que te sentías mal.

—Yo no me enfermo —dijo él, aunque su voz ronca dejaba en evidencia lo contradictorio de sus palabras, lo que la hizo sonreír un poco ante la ironía—. Tengo que ir a ver a Naruto…

—Le avisé que estás en cuarentena —contestó, su mujer, para volverse en su eje y notar que él ya se estaba esforzando por levantarse. Sin embargo, las manos de Sakura se posaron sobre los hombros del pelinegro y lo empujaron sin tener consideración de su propia fuerza o de la condición ajena, haciendo flaquear a los codos de Sasuke, rebotando también su cabeza en la almohada—. No se te permite salir de la cama.

—Cof… Sakura, no puedes retenerme. Además, tú tienes tu propio trabajo, ¿sabes?

—Me parece que no te ha quedado claro, Sasuke-kun —su voz, de repente, había dejado de ser el de la amorosa mujer que se derretía por él, y le pareció que escuchó hilos de la compresa—que ella estaba exprimiendo— romperse a causa de su tremenda fuerza—, pero la doctora acá soy yo, así que te vas a quedar en la cama.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —se quejó, aunque no se movió de su lugar.

—Y es precisamente por eso que te enfermaste —replicó, astuta.

—¿Sabes? Estoy en una misión —su tono no era el típico distante, ni el neutral indiferente, sino el de un berrinche infantil, aunque estaba siguiendo a la mujer con la mirada, quien ahora colocaba la compresa sobre su frente.

—Puede esperar veinticuatro horas si te das el tiempo de venir a ver a tu familia antes de seguir en ella, ¿cierto? —pero mira con quién se había casado—. No necesitarás más tiempo que ese, te lo prometo. Con mi medicina, es probable que te hayas curado para el anochecer —oh, no—. Y le puse un ingrediente especial… así no te levantarás hasta tu próxima dosis.

—¿Estás intentando matarme?

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —se rio, de forma melodiosa, con un tono poderoso que resultaba un poco intimidante. Sakura no asustaba a Sasuke, pero había una cosa con las esposas, algo que ningún hombre podía negar que existía—. Solo voy a ayudarte a sentirte mejor, Sasuke-kun… así, cuando sea de noche, podremos dormir abrazados.

—… Esto es un abuso de poder. Cof.

—Es por tu propio bien —afirmó, antes de tomar una bolita color café de al menos dos centímetros de diámetro, de dudosa procedencia, y la acercaba a él—. Di "ah" —básicamente, ella forzó la entrada de la medicina en la boca de su marido, quien la tragó en una sentada sin problemas. Tenía un sabor terrible, por supuesto. Sin embargo, acostumbrado, él no hizo mal gesto. En lugar de eso, sus ojos se enfocaron en Sakura, mientras respiraba con algo de esfuerzo.

—Para la noche, dijiste —repitió, con su rostro rojo, sintiendo entonces la mano blanca de ella sobre su mejilla, lo que le hizo cerrar sus ojos.

—Sí, cariño. Para la noche —luego se inclinó un poco, dejó un beso en su mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa más amorosa. Sakura se levantó, lo arropó con una fuerza que no le dejaría escaparse sin una espada, y le dedicó una última mirada de aires cómplices—. En cuanto te sientas mejor, veré que no quieras volver a tu misión.

—Abuso de poder.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun —respondió, para entonces dirigirse a la puerta—. Ah, sí… vendré en un rato para darte más medicina. Faltan cuatro dosis, así que intenta descansar y recuperarte —aquella sería la última vez que Sasuke Uchiha se permitía a sí mismo enfermarse.

[…]

Después de la visita de Itachi, Sasuke tomó la decisión de pasar una última noche en la casa de Sakura. El mayor se había ido, aunque no sin mostrarles un gesto que buscaba cuestionar sus actos y hacer que ellos meditaran. Así, al final, la pareja se quedó a solas para digerir la información que el abogado les había dejado. Sasuke estaba en la sala, bebiendo un poco de agua, mientras Sakura se había quedado en la cocina preparando algo de comer para ambos: sándwiches. Luego de un rato, la tensión del pelinegro resultó irresistible y, bueno, él se levantó decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde encontraría la cabellera rosada sostenida por una goma, y ella le daba la espalda mientras terminaba las porciones para ambos. Ella se percató de su presencia, así que se volvió a verle por encima de su hombro.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, con buen humor. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no parecía tan alegre como ella.

—No mucha —contestó, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Sakura se volvió al frente y puso las últimas rebanadas de pan antes de comenzar a limpiar un poco el desastre. Dejó los utensilios de cocina en el lavabo y, justo cuando estaba decidida a ofrecer la comida, las manos del pelinegro la rodearon desde la espalda mientras él se apoyaba en ella.

—Ugh… querido, estás pesado —se quejó, sintiendo las manos de Sasuke cruzarse en su abdomen y su mentón encontrar un lugar sobre su hombro.

—Me llamaste "Sasuke-kun" frente a mi hermano —comentó, ante lo que la pelirrosa alzó sus cejas con sencillez, demostrando que no le parecía tan sorprendente—. Eso me gustó mucho… Itachi estaba confundido, pero tú seguiste haciéndolo —murmuró a su oído, para entonces darle un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias.

—Bueno, nuestro fin de semana no ha terminado, ¿cierto? —bromeó, sonriendo—. Además, me siento un poco acostumbrada luego de decirlo tanto…

—Había pasado mucho tiempo —continuó, apretándola contra su cuerpo—. Gracias, Sakura. Han sido unos días maravillosos… nunca pensé que podríamos pasar tanto tiempo de esta forma. En verdad creí que me echarías si intentaba acercarme demasiado.

—Hemos trabajado duro —respondió, tranquila—. Creo que… los dos nos merecíamos un premio como este, así que estaba bien.

—¿Un premio?

—… ¿Amor? —suspiró—. No habíamos estado juntos desde que enfermé, Sasuke-kun. Es la primera vez, en más de veinte años, ¿cierto? Es decir, yo no recuerdo el tiempo que no estuve, pero… ¿tuviste a una mujer después de que yo morí?

—¿Bromeas? —rápidamente, las manos de Sasuke soltaron a Sakura para hacerla girarse hasta verle el rostro. Ella estaba avergonzada por sus palabras, así que no quería verlo. Sin embargo, las manos del Uchiha buscaron con insistencia su rostro, tomándolo hasta obligarla a hacer el contacto visual del que escapaba—. Sería imposible encontrar a alguien con semejante paciencia y tolerancia.

—Lo lamento —murmuró—. Ni siquiera debí preguntarlo. Y tú eras un viudo, estarías en tu derecho de tener otra mujer, así que…

—Tú eres la única mujer a la que podría tener conmigo —Sakura dio un respingo, alzó su mirada y lo vio a los ojos negros—. Es por eso que cometí un pecado, ¿recuerdas? También es por eso que me he rehusado a dejarte ir de nuevo…

—Oh, cariño…

—Y es por eso que no dejaré que hagas una locura —de repente, el tono amoroso en la voz de Sasuke se perdió con lo que parecía un serio dictamen. Sakura apretó el entrecejo en un gesto de confusión, mientras él se mostraba muy serio—. El plan que tienes con Orochimaru es una locura, no pueden hacer algo tan peligroso como tentar a la muerte.

—Ay, Sasuke-kun —bufó, desesperada—. Es que, tú no lo entiendes…

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo —la soltó con cuidado, apartándose un poco de ella—. No soy un estúpido, Sakura. El riesgo es demasiado grande, yo no podría permitir que te pusieras en una situación como esa.

—Pero es algo que tiene que pasar, Sasuke-kun.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —él era necio, él estaba decidido a no entenderlo, y ella era igual de terca que él—. Tenemos que hacer algo… ya no se trata de ti y de mí. Se trata de todos nosotros y de nuestros hijos, de los de Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino… Esto es demasiado grande.

—¡Sí! Y es mi culpa que esto haya sucedido de este modo —aclaró, él—. Así que yo soy quien va a encontrar un modo de solucionar esto sin tener que poner a nadie en una situación de muerte.

—Pero, es lo más cerca que hemos estado de descubrir lo que pasó… además, no me asusta.

—¡A MÍ SÍ! —la voz de Sasuke se elevó en aquellas palabras, de forma violenta, algo que hizo que Sakura se asustara un poco—. A mí sí… me asusta —suspiró, para entonces pasarse una mano por el rostro—. Sé que tú perdiste a tu madre, y sé que necesitas volver a tener a Sarada, Sakura… pero, perderte fue una locura.

—Sasuke-kun…

—No puedo volver a hacerlo —apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, mientras el corazón y la firmeza de Sakura parecían ablandarse por sus palabras—. Yo también perdí a mi familia y, a pesar de eso, el dolor de perderte…

—Oye, no pienses de ese modo —ella se acercó a él, sostuvo sus brazos cruzados con sus manos y lo obligó a separarlos—. No puedes esperar lo peor… yo sé que es algo que puede hacerse, así como sé que todo va a salir bien, querido —lentamente, se abrazó a él hasta apoyarse en su pecho, obligándolo a corresponder el gesto—. Necesitamos que confíes en mí.

—… No puedes entenderlo.

—Yo te perdí a ti, muchas veces —le recordó, apretujándolo más—. Quizá no fue de la misma forma, pero hubo momentos en los que creí que no iba a recuperarte jamás. Sin embargo, confié en que lo lograríamos algún día, ¿sabes? Y sí fue así. Lo logramos porque teníamos la confianza para hacerlo, porque te amábamos.

—Aunque digas eso —soltó, quejumbroso, para acariciar su cabellera rosada.

— ** _Te amo_** —por primera vez, Sasuke Uchiha había escuchado a Sakura decir eso en voz alta y de frente, algo que le sorprendió, que le crispó la piel y le hizo sentir abochornado, cambiando por completo su estado del ánimo—, y sé que tú me amas… así que, por favor, ten fe en mí.

—Eso es chantaje —sus brazos la estrecharon con fuerza, mientras emitía un muy profundo suspiro y la mantenía como si quisiera protegerla de todo—, decir eso, ahora… qué injusto.

[…]

Cuando terminaron las clases, resultó ser el momento de volver al mundo real. Aun cuando había ido a dejar a Sakura en la facultad de medicina, su aventura de amor de un fin de semana no parecía haberse acabado hasta que él asumió que no podría volver con ella a casa. Sasuke se subió a su auto, algo cansado y decepcionado de su realidad, para volver a casa. Había visto a Naruto entre materias, pero no se habían hablado. Las cosas parecían mantenerse hostiles entre ambos y, bueno, no esperaba que eso cambiara mucho. Así, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa esperó a encontrarse con el rubio pronto—pues había visto su auto en el estacionamiento—, pero no fue así… las sonoras risas femeninas invadieron su canal auditivo y, colmado de esperanzas, cerró la puerta tras de sí para asomarse pronto a la sala de estar. Ni siquiera se quitó el abrigo y, aunque intentó disimularlo, sus ansias fueron demasiado evidentes. Además, había fallado espantosamente al creer que, por oír la risa de un grupo de chicas, entonces su mujer estaría ahí: Ino, Karin y Hinata estaban sentadas en el suelo, alrededor de la mesita de sala, mientras bebían té. Las tres lo miraron de vuelta en un acto reflejo y, de inmediato, la rubia le leyó la expresión.

—Ah, por Dios —bufó, Ino—, pasaste todo el fin de semana con ella y estabas tan emocionado por verla, ¿cierto? Tu amor tiene que encontrar un límite —se burló. La expresión del Uchiha sufrió un cambio drástico al escuchar aquello.

—Vaya, está tan decepcionado —agregó, Karin—. Lo lamento, Sasuke. Ella estaba muy cansada para acompañarnos. Además, es posible que haya sido lo mejor.

—Sí, hay cosas que debemos discutir sin que ella se entere —comentó, Hinata. Entonces, una ceja de Sasuke se elevó, preguntando por él—. Oh, es sobre su cumpleaños —explicó, la pelinegra—. Ella va a cumplir años el jueves, así que vamos a planear algo para celebrar. Estuvo en el cumpleaños de todos nosotros. Incluso me felicitó en el mío, aunque estaba ocupada con tu familia.

—Ella tiene planes para el jueves —dijo, entonces, Sasuke. Se quitó la chaqueta y ellas lo miraron con curiosidad—. Bueno, no debería decir que son planes… pero habíamos acordado ir al parque de Ueno en su cumpleaños.

—Oh, ¿tendrán una cita? —admiró, Ino.

—No tanto como eso —respondió—. En nuestra primera cita fuimos, y acordamos que iríamos en su cumpleaños para ver los cerezos —ocultó información, una muy importante—. Aunque, no creo que sea algo privado para nosotros. Sakura estaría contenta si ustedes van… es más, creo que deberíamos ir todos, juntos.

—En realidad, estábamos planeando ir a beber algo el viernes —aclaró, Karin—. Pero, supongo que ir a ver los cerezos en su mejor temporada no es tan mala idea. No hemos ido este año.

—Solo será un rato, quizá para comer —agregó, Hinata—. Podemos hacer sándwiches, ¿no? Y darle un pastel. Nos desocuparíamos temprano, en todo caso. Y si queremos ir a beber algo el viernes, también podemos hacerlo.

—Me gusta la idea —concluyó, Ino.

—Como siempre, llegas para poner orden —la voz de Naruto, desde la cocina, tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa, pues no lo había notado allá—. El viernes podemos tomar unos tragos aquí, si es el caso. Creo que sería mejor que ir a un bar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sumó, el pelinegro.

—Entonces, ¡está decidido! —exclamó, Ino—. Ahora, debemos decidir con mucha precaución qué es lo que vamos a darle a Sakura como regalo… en mi cumpleaños, ella me dio una tarjeta de regalo de mi tienda favorita. El mejor aprovechado, porque elegí lo que quise —se rio.

—A mí me obsequió un hermoso juego de collar y pendientes, a pesar de que ya nos había comprado algo por navidad —dijo, Hinata—. Además, a Naruto-kun le compró un videojuego que recién habían lanzado. Estaba muy sorprendida de verlo tan emocionado —sonrió—. Creo que cada quien debería darle algo especial, ya que ella ha hecho el esfuerzo con todos.

—Supongo que será una tarjeta de regalo —admitió, Ino, en voz alta—. Es decir: es ideal.

—Le voy a dar un libro que ha estado buscando —decidió, la pelirroja—. Lo encontré el otro día por accidente, así que va a estar muy feliz.

—Me pregunto qué le debería de obsequiar —murmuró, Hinata.

—Le gustan los juegos de trivia, o de mesa —la voz de Sasuke, mientras intentaba hacer memoria, hizo que las chicas se volvieran a verlo—. No le gustan las cosas picantes, pero esa mujer puede comer dulce hasta morir. Y, creo que Karin dio en el clavo, porque es de las pocas personas que conozco que disfruta mucho de estudiar.

—Me atrevería a decir que su color favorito es el rojo —por otro lado, Naruto comenzó a hablar mientras abría una bolsa de papitas fritas—. Y es una romántica por default. Básicamente, es una fangirl. La cosa es saber de qué es fan —se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, su cabello —se acordó, entonces—. Sakura siempre cuidó mucho su cabello —aunque, eso lo dijo de forma inconsciente, Karin casi le lanza algo para que cerrara la boca.

—Sí, eso fue lo que te dije el otro día —complementó, Naruto, para hacerle una coartada. Ino, quien estaba a punto de preguntar cómo sabía eso, contuvo su inquietud cuando el Uzumaki hizo ese último comentario, aunque al final lanzó una mirada acusadora hacia el pelinegro.

—Creo que esa información basta —dijo, Karin, para detenerlos.

—Oh, entonces voy a regalarle un tratamiento de spa para el cabello —decidió, emocionada, Hinata.

—Supongo que tendré que darle anmitsu —Naruto se ganó una mala mirada al decir aquello, pero de igual modo alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué? No estoy seguro de qué otra cosa podría darle a Sakura-chan, lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sasuke? —la voz pretenciosa de Ino se escurrió de su boca.

—Yo tengo el regalo de Sakura desde hace un tiempo —respondió, tranquilo—. Como sea, eso no les incumbe… ya se enterarán en su momento.

—Oh, qué aburrido ~

—No me importa —se encogió de hombros—. Se supone que debe ser una sorpresa, y estoy seguro de que, si les digo, ella va a enterarse. Como sea, Sakura ya debe sospechar de su obsequio, pero quiero mantener la intriga.

—Sí, bueno, lo que sea —bufó, la rubia—, ¿en qué estábamos?

Luego de un rato, llegaron a unas cuantas conclusiones sobre lo que harían en el parque de Ueno. Las chicas iban a avisarle sobre los planes, así que ella estaría lista para ir a un picnic en el parque y, si tenían suerte, encontrarían un buen lugar para ver los cerezos en flor. A causa de las fechas, era probable que el parque se encontrara en uno de sus mejores días, lo que significaba que el acuerdo entre Sasuke y Sakura podría llevarse a cabo. En todo caso, ya todo estaba dispuesto para el cumpleaños de la pelirrosa. Las chicas llevarían la comida, los chicos la bebida, y todos se encontrarían ahí para festejar. Llamaron a Temari para informarle sobre sus planes y, al final, era claro que todo saldría de maravilla. Así, luego de un rato, todas ellas se despidieron y los dos muchachos se quedaron pululando por la sala para arreglar los pequeños detalles que quedaban en desorden ahora que ellas se habían ido. Claro, lo hacían en un silencio sepulcral, lo que hacía de aquello un poco más difícil de lo que realmente era. Eventualmente, un suspiro salió de los labios del Uchiha, quien se armó de valor para hablar.

—Sé que estás enojado conmigo —tan solo se escuchó un bufido de parte de Naruto, lo que hizo que Sasuke sacudiera suavemente la cabeza—. De todas formas, me gustaría que dejáramos ese problema de lado por un momento y habláramos.

—¿De qué podrías querer hablar?

—De la única persona que nos importa lo suficiente para que no queramos hablarnos —el pelinegro detuvo sus actos, para girarse a ver a su compañero—: Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa con Sakura-chan?

—Me temo que está en peligro —tras aquello, el rubio detuvo sus actos y se volvió hacia Sasuke, le miró a los ojos con confusión—. Creo que, si no hacemos algo, podríamos volver a perderla…

[…]

Ino Yamanaka, acompañada por su nuevo novio—Sai—, llegó en el auto de éste a la facultad de medicina. Ellos se estacionaron rápidamente, con el objetivo de recoger a Karin y a Sakura, a quienes vieron caminar hacia acá. Karin usaba un overol tipo vestido de mezclilla que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, con una blusa de mangas largas color gris, medias negras y zapatos deportivos blancos. Sakura, por otra parte, había decidido que tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato: usaba un bonito vestido blanco y corto, de hombros desnudos, su tela era flexible y lisa, con mangas cortas que se volvían tres cuartos gracias a un encaje que cubría todo el vestido y caía suelto como falda en un par de capas finas. Usaba zapatitos de piso color plateados, como sus aretes y collar, para luego agregar una corona de flores blancas y rojas artificiales que la rubia le había conseguido. Se veía adorable, o eso pensó Ino, quien apenas se había esforzado con un _crop top_ amarillo, jeans, zapatos deportivos blancos y un blazer negro. Por cierto, las predicciones de Sakura habían dado en el clavo y ella había accedido a convertirse en la novia de Sai en los últimos días, por lo que este era el primer evento en el que estarían acompañados por amigos como una pareja. Sakura y Karin estaban tan emocionadas de verlos que se habían subido como rayos al auto y tenían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja que dejaban muy en claro sus intereses. Sai, que a pesar de ser lento podía ver algo tan obvio, tomó la decisión de colocar su mano sobre la de su copiloto, lo que detonaría un chillido de emoción de las pasajeras.

Así, eventualmente, todos llegaron al estacionamiento más cercano que pudieron encontrar al parque de Ueno, e hicieron un viaje para encontrar un espacio donde colocar su manta para picnic, el cual estaba—como un milagro— debajo de un enorme árbol de cerezo. Entre Ino y Karin colocaron una manta enorme en el suelo, de color azul cielo, antes de lanzar algunos cojines que habían traído consigo, para sentarse después. Con aquello hecho, los tres le pidieron a Sakura que esperara, mientras ellos iban a buscar la hielera y un par de canastas con comida. Aparentemente, esos tres habían acordado traer todo primero, así que ella fue obediente y se quedó de pie a un lado de su manta, aunque se demorarían, pues el auto no estaba muy cerca. De todos modos, ella alzó la mirada hacia el árbol que dejaba caer sus flores, y sonrió un poco de recordar la afirmación de cierto pelinegro en su primera cita. Él tenía razón al decir que el día de su cumpleaños los cerezos estarían en su mejor momento de la temporada. No podía imaginarse que superaran su estado actual, lo que la llevaba a pensar en la promesa que Sasuke había hecho y, de repente, un montón de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago… ¿él le pediría matrimonio? Oh, de solo imaginarlo, se le ponía la piel como de gallina y un sonrojo poseía sus mejillas. Es decir, ¿cómo sería? ¿Qué tipo de propuesta podría hacer él? En el pasado, la decisión se tomó en una charla tan irrelevante que parecía un poco patético, sin mencionar que no hubo una ceremonia formal. Además, ¿qué tipo de anillo le daría? Oh, quizá se estaba adelantando, pues su pecho le dolía por el fuerte palpitar y sus manos tuvieron que ir a sostenerlo.

Volver a casarse con Sasuke era un sueño. Tener una boda tradicional para su familia, u optar por una ceremonia occidental… vestir un hermoso atuendo blanco, darse un beso frente a todos sus amigos y familiares, tener un primer baile, vivir solos y tener a Sarada. De repente, la idea de criar a su hija a su lado le hacía sonreír con timidez, a pesar de que se sentía tonta de imaginarse todo eso por un comentario bobo que se hizo en una cita sin mucha importancia. Pero él era Sasuke Uchiha, y ella era Sakura Haruno. Eran justo lo que fueron antes de ser una familia, y se amaban tanto como en aquél entonces. Además, ella era una chica. Estaba bien fantasear un poco, ¿no? O eso quiso pensar, antes de que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por unas manos masculinas, tomándola por sorpresa y asustándola en el acto. La pelirrosa dio un respingo en su sitio, encogiéndose un poco y lista para contraatacar, pero entonces se le ocurrió que eso no era necesario. Apretó sus manos sobre su pecho y, aunque movió su rostro hacia ambos lados, las manos se mantuvieron sobre sus ojos y pudo sentir el cómo su atacante se movía para que ella no lo viera, a toda costa. Así, se hizo obvio que se trataba de un juego inocente, por lo que ella sonrió con la boca cerrada para luego cruzarse de brazos en un gesto de resignación. Se meció en su sitio, hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, para después soltar un largo suspiro.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —preguntó, risueña.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Aquello se trataba de un misterioso jugueteo que la hizo dudar por un momento, aunque muy pronto se le ocurrió que ese era el motivo por el que sus amigos se demoraban tanto. Es decir, quizá ellos no traían la comida. Quizá el resto del grupo se había encargado de eso, y todo era un complot para hacer que los tórtolos tuvieran un momento juntos, algo que se había vuelto una costumbre. Así, una risita de diversión se le escapó a Sakura, dándose cuenta del engaño en el que había caído.

—Oye, vas a arruinarme el maquillaje —se quejó—. Solo deja de jugar y abrázame como es debido, ¿quieres? Es mi cumpleaños… no abriré los ojos, lo prometo.

Aquello bastó para que las manos descubrieran su rostro, y ella cumplió con su promesa de no abrir sus ojos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a corresponder un abrazo, fue más bien la víctima de un arranque pasional cuando las manos de _Sasuke_ le guiaron el rostro hasta sus labios, depositando un largo y profundo ósculo, repleto de amor. Un tipo de beso que él nunca le había dado en público, un beso con la habilidad de desarmarla, un beso que… un beso que no se sentía tan bien como debía sentirse. Fue entonces que lo supo: si ese gesto no era capaz de dejarla sin fuerzas, entonces ese no podía ser Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que era más, ese ni siquiera era el aroma que el amor de su vida tenía, así que los ojos se Sakura se abrieron de par en par mientras ella retrocedía con cautela del hombre que la había abordado de semejante forma, aunque su sorpresa no sería menos al verle el rostro.

—… —no pudo hablar, impresionada, para ser atrapada por la cintura, a pesar de que sus manos estaban sobre el pecho del mayor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Decidí darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños, tu padre pensó que era buena idea —respondió él, con una sonrisa—. ¿No es genial, Sakura? Vamos, deja que te dé un abrazo… estoy tan feliz de poder tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo.

—Me sorprendiste —admitió, sintiéndose un poco forzada a estrecharlo—. Bienvenido, Kabuto…

 **[Continuará…]**


	44. Chapter 44

Sakura tenía razón. Había un plan corriendo para ese día, solo por ella. Sasuke se había levantado desde muy temprano y había faltado a clases con tal de tener todo preparado. Había tomado la caja de madera que su padre le había entregado, y aunque usaba jeans había escogido un blazer para colocar esa sorpresa en su bolsa interior. Juntos habían acordado que el grupo de Karin, Sai e Ino traerían tantas cosas para que él pudiera tener un momento a solas con Sakura, hasta que se pusiera de rodillas ante la pelirrosa. Era cierto, quizá estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero ¿cuán rápido podía ser si ellos ya se habían casado una vez? ¿cuán rápido era si estaban ansiosos por amarse eternamente y tener a su hija entre sus brazos? Estaba bien, no importaba. Sakura le diría que sí, y él lo sabía. Podrían tener una boda a finales de año, y después ocuparse de lo demás. Tendrían tiempo para romper la maldición, tendrían tiempo para recuperarlo todo. Iban a estar juntos, finalmente, y él haría las cosas bien, como lo había prometido. Así que Sasuke Uchiha llegó al parque de Ueno, caminó hacia el sitio que habían reservado sin que alguien lo supiera—por un grupo que se fue justo cuando los chicos llegaron— y la miró desde lejos, tan hermosa, usando un vestido blanco como habían acordado. Sakura estaba ahí, a unos metros de distancia, sola. Estaba esperando a que el destino tomara las riendas de su vida, pero no lo había visto, estando muy distraída en los pensamientos de ese día. Así que, se le ocurrió, la asustaría al alzarla en sus brazos y luego la besaría, sin importar que tuvieran público.

 _Pero alguien más se le adelantó._

Sasuke tuvo que detenerse, incrédulo, al reconocer a ese hombre. Se quedó congelado, en su lugar, y presenció un beso que le ocasionaría un dolor en el pecho. En el pasado, él probablemente habría recurrido a la violencia, pero ahora no iba a hacerlo. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para eso y, en todo caso, no pudo moverse. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Sakura se separó de él tan pronto como se dio cuenta de quién era y, según como se veía, estaba tan impresionada como lo estaba el Uchiha, a unos metros de distancia. Pero, había tanta gente ahí, que él no pudo escuchar las palabras que ellos intercambiaron y, en lugar de eso, los miró hablar. Era obvio que ella estaba analizando la situación, pero Kabuto Yakushi no parecía entenderlo del todo, a pesar de que la pelirrosa estaba atónita de verle tan repentinamente. Sin embargo, y contrario a los deseos que el corazón de Sasuke se moría por gritar, ella no mostró resistencia y terminó por recibir un abrazo del albino, al cual ella misma correspondió. Entonces, la cajita de madera que guardaba un anillo de compromiso en su interior se volvió demasiado pesada, y el aire alrededor del pelinegro pareció volverse más denso, difícil de respirar. Se le ocurrió que debía irse, que estaba sobrando en ese lugar, así que miró a su alrededor para buscar un punto al cual correr, pues había perdido el sentido de la orientación, pero…

—¡Señor Uchiha! —fue el doctor quien lo descubrió, mientras aún tenía a Sakura en su abrazo, y lo llamó en un grito tan evidente que él no tuvo oportunidad de ignorarlo. Además, ella dio un respingo y se separó de él, para buscarlo con su mirada—. ¡Estamos aquí! Intuyo que es uno de tus invitados, ¿no es así, Sakura?

—S… sí —respondió ella, arrepentida. Sasuke los había visto, y su mirada era sincera.

Eso sí que era incómodo. La tarde transcurrió con todos dándose cuenta de la terrible situación, mientras Kabuto se unía a su festejo. Aparentemente, él había llegado al laboratorio esperando encontrarla, pero Shin le había indicado que Sakura celebraría su cumpleaños en el parque de Ueno con sus amigos. Así, el doctor no se contuvo y llegó antes que los chicos, así que fue sobre ella en cuanto la vio. A pesar de lo extraño que resultaba que esos tres estuvieran ahí, como si nada, todos sus amigos se esforzaron por aligerar la situación, hasta que Naruto llegó y casi le da algo cuando se percató de quién los acompañaba. Sasuke tuvo que hacerle un gesto para que mantuviera la calma y, bueno, aquello probablemente solo fue divertido para el hombre que contaba las experiencias increíbles que tuvo en Norte América, junto al padre de Sakura. De cualquier forma, excepto por aquél atrevido beso que le dio en el principio, no tuvieron ninguna otra muestra de afecto más adelante, sin importar que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con Sasuke Uchiha al frente. La mirada verde de ella dejaba en evidencia una súplica por perdón hacia el hombre que parecía herido, y lo entendía, pero se esforzaba por no sentir tan forzado el día, mientras tomaba un poco del té que Hinata había traído con ella.

—Así que, doctor Yakushi —empezó, Sai—, ¿qué es lo que le trajo de vuelta a Japón?

—Tenía muchos deseos de ver a Sakura —respondió, tranquilamente, Kabuto—. Ella nos envió obsequios de San Valentín a su padre y a mí, aunque quería volver para el día blanco, fue imposible hacerlo… sin embargo, trabajamos durante todo el _spring break_ , así que conseguimos que me dieran unos días para venir a su cumpleaños.

—Vaya, eso es genial —admiró, falsamente, Ino—. Y, ¿cuánto tiempo planea quedarse?

—Me iré el sábado por la noche —afirmó—. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me sea posible con Sakura, así que quizá podamos salir mañana, todo el día.

—Oh, pero Sakura tiene planes con nosotros —interrumpió Karin, en un intento de salvar el día.

—Podemos esperar al domingo —comentó, Sai, de forma distraída. Sin embargo, eso no sería bien recibido por las chicas.

—No, está bien —se encogió de hombros, el albino—. Creo que, si no les molesta, me gustaría unirme a ustedes. Es decir, de cualquier forma, solo tenía planeado intentar convencerla de que se fuera conmigo y con su padre a Norte América —apenas terminó de hablar, Sakura tosió un poco, a causa de la bebida que estaba intentando beber.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, Naruto, alzando su ceja—. Sakura está a mitad de su educación… ¿por qué se iría a Norte América?

—Su padre y yo le conseguimos un buen intercambio —aseguró, para entonces darle un poco de agua a la pelirrosa, quien comenzó a beberla—. Además, necesito que viva en el mismo país que yo si quiero hacerla mi esposa.

Entonces, sin poder contenerse, Sakura volvió a ahogarse, aunque ahora con el agua, la que terminó por escupir hacia un costado. Kabuto no solo había invadido el que pudo haber sido un momento muy especial y alegre para esos dos, sino que había llegado a usurpar el plan original del Uchiha, proponiéndose indirectamente en frente de todos. En pocas palabras, él había arruinado sus planes. Él estaba destrozando a Sasuke no solo con su presencia, sino con sus acciones.

 **Capítulo Cuarentaicuatro: La Tormenta**

Unos minutos después de las impresionantes palabras del doctor Yakushi, Sasuke Uchiha se disculpó para retirarse de ahí. Aunque Sakura intentó seguirlo, la mano de Kabuto tomó la de ella y no la dejó irse, sin mencionar que el pelinegro ya se había despedido de todos. Sasuke había dejado una caja de regalo pequeña, donde había un brazalete con la leyenda " _gracias por todo_ ", pero no tenía deseos de verla usarlo, así que se fue antes de que ella abriera los obsequios. Había tomado de pretexto una cita con su hermano, y apenas estuvo a suficiente distancia del grupo lo llamó, para informarle que necesitaba verlo. Así, Itachi lo convenció de venir a su departamento, donde estaba preparando una cena para su hermosa novia, que acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Izumi quería ir al hanami, pero no tuvo oportunidad de llegar antes, así que su pareja la llevaría a mitad de la semana, para que ella viera los hermosos cerezos en flor. Ambos irían juntos a la fiesta de cumpleaños del viernes, para darle un obsequio a Sakura, algo que ella había comprado en su pueblo natal, además del obsequio que Mikoto le había obligado a traer cuando se enteró de que vendría de visita para ver a su hijo. Entonces, cuando al timbre del apartamento sonó, ella misma fue a la puerta para abrirla mientras el mayor de los hermanos se quedaba en la cocina, terminando lo que hacía. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue a un muchacho con una expresión que estaba entre la depresión y la ira, así que se apartó para que pasara.

—Tu hermano está en la cocina —dijo ella, sutilmente, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —preguntó, el aludido. Había apagado el fuego, saliendo a la sala mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla—. Me sorprendió que llamaras de la nada… ¿está todo bien?

—Kabuto Yakushi está aquí —los dos adultos alzaron sus cejas cuando escucharon aquello y, antes de que siguiera, la pelinegra corrió a la cocina a buscar unas cervezas para todos—. Se le ocurrió que era una buena idea sorprender a Sakura en su cumpleaños, así que llegó de improviso al parque mientras ella esperaba y, bueno, pasó toda la tarde con nosotros.

—Eso suena más terrible de lo que parece cuando lo dices así —comentó, su hermano—. ¿Hizo algo extraño?

—Besó a Sakura apenas llegó —entonces, Izumi le ofreció una botella de cerveza al menor, con la esperanza de que eso pudiera calmarlo—. Él la abrazó, y Sakura lo hizo de regreso…

—Claro, él es su novio —respondió, Itachi, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su hermanito. Si Sasuke tuviera su sharingan, posiblemente habría sido muchísimo más intimidante de lo que lucían sus ojos negros repletos de furia y frustración, pero eso no era algo que pudiera asustarle a él. Por otro lado, Izumi se apartó de la mirada del muchacho.

—Ella está conmigo —gruñó, Sasuke—. No finjamos que Sakura está enamorada de esa imitación de Orochimaru.

—Tampoco actúes como si ella no tuviera ningún tipo de sentimiento por el hombre con el que ha tenido una relación en este mundo por más tiempo de la que lo ha hecho contigo —soltó, de forma muy directa, Itachi—. No actúes como un bebé. Desde el principio sabías que Kabuto era parte de su vida, así como eras consciente de que ella no lo botaría si no era cara a cara.

—Quizá lo estás pensando demasiado, Sasuke-kun —de repente, una animada voz femenina se unió a la conversación—. Estoy segura de que Sakura terminará todo con él, hoy mismo.

—Si fue una sorpresa, ella debió haberse sentido muy impresionada —agregó, su novio—. Estoy seguro de que, dado el avance que ha tenido tu relación con ella, Sakura no estará interesada en recibir a Kabuto de vuelta.

—¿No me oíste? —suspiró, el muchacho, para beber de su cerveza—. Él la besó… también la abrazó, y ella no mostró resistencia hasta que notó que yo estaba ahí.

—No puedes culparla por ser cortés —insistió, Itachi—. Conoces a Sakura bien, y con lo mucho que yo la conozco puedo decirte que puedes quedarte tranquilo. Concuerdo con Izumi, seguramente ella terminará todo con él ahora. Es decir, ella ya te había dicho que iba a dejarlo, ¿cierto? No te pongas celoso si sabes que tú ya te ganaste su amor.

—Tsk —un chasquido brutal salió de los labios de Sasuke, para que entonces su mano derecha se metiera en su blazer y dejara sobre la mesa, con un golpe sonoro, la cajita de madera.

—¿Eso es…? —empezó, la mujer, sorprendida.

—Dijo que venía a convencer a Sakura para llevársela a Norte América con él y su padre, pues necesitaba que ella estuviera en el mismo país para casarse —rodó los ojos, antes de empinarse la botella con fuerza. Itachi emitió un suspiro profundo y, entonces, caminó hasta tomar la caja con el emblema de su familia.

—Tú ibas a pedirle matrimonio —admiró, para entonces abrir aquello y ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso en su interior.

—Oh, Dios… él se adelantó —murmuró, Izumi, decepcionada.

—No sabía que nuestros padres te habían dado su anillo —agregó, antes de mostrárselo a su novia, quien tomó la cajita con asombro—. No esperaba que tú le dieras algo así a Sakura. Pensé que querrías comprar algo más personal.

—Bueno, ahora no se lo daré —bufó—. Es un buen momento para que se lo entregues a Izumi.

—¡¿Ah?! —ella dio un respingo, sorprendida por la afirmación del menor.

—Si nuestros padres te lo dieron a ti, no me atrevería a tomarlo —contestó—. Además, aunque es cierto que planeo casarme con Izumi, jamás le daría el anillo de nuestra madre. Quiero darle algo que refleje el amor que siento por ella, de la misma forma en que quiero que sea algo único y exclusivo para su persona.

—Entonces tíralo —gruñó.

—Solo eres un niño malcriado. Como no pudiste obtener lo que quisiste, estás haciendo un drama de algo que no tiene que serlo —él negó con la cabeza, decepcionado—. Voy a guardarlo por ti, hasta que te hayas tranquilizado. Solo haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua…

—¡ELLA NO LO RECHAZÓ! —las manos de Izumi cerraron la caja con cuidado en cuanto escuchó eso, mirándole con un poco de pena—. Sakura se ahogó con su bebida… Kabuto la ayudó, se rio de su reacción y tranquilizó a Sakura. Ella no le dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó respirando y tampoco se atrevió a mirarme. Todos estábamos sorprendidos y, antes de que me diera cuenta, Karin cambió el tema de conversación… pero Sakura no volvió a mirarme, ni a decirle nada a Kabuto.

—¿Esperabas que ella lo rechazaran en frente de todos? —el entrecejo de Itachi se había fruncido, mientras él miraba a su hermano menor terminarse su cerveza—. ¿A qué viniste, Sasuke?

—A darte el anillo, por supuesto.

—Bien, ya lo hiciste. Ahora tienes que irte —decidió, ante lo que Izumi le miró con sorpresa, algo confundida por la decisión de Itachi—. No voy a tolerar que andes por aquí solo lamentándote y quejándote como un bebé. Es como si fuera lo único que sabes hacer…

—Tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio bajo un árbol de cerezo, Itachi —soltó, Sasuke, con un aire de desesperación en su voz—. ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Que te comportes como un hombre —ah, estaba enojado. Sasuke había hecho que él se enojara y no tenía aspecto de tranquilizarse fácilmente, pero tenía razón. Él estaba quejándose como un niño, sin hacer algo al respecto—. Antes dijiste que ibas a quitársela, que ibas a reclamarla porque era el amor de tu vida… entonces te creí egoísta, pero vales más como un egoísta que como un mocoso llorón. De esta forma, luces patético, Sasuke.

—Ya, con eso es suficiente —afirmó, Izumi, intentando calmarlos—. Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?

—No —respondió, Itachi—. No lo quiero en mi casa hasta que se comporte como un adulto.

—¡Itachi!

—Pediré un taxi —dijo, Sasuke, mientras se levantaba—. No quiero que ustedes peleen por un asunto que es mío, así que… supongo que los veré mañana por la noche —suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cabellera oscura—. Que pasen una bonita velada.

—… ve con cuidado, Sasuke-kun —dijo, Izumi, mientras le veía andar por el pasillo.

[…]

Sakura tomó todos los obsequios y los llevó al auto alquilado de Kabuto. Ino no podía evitar ver a su amiga con algo de remordimiento, a pesar de que la expresión de Karin era de confusión. La pelirroja no parecía poder entender por qué su compañera había decidido que era una buena idea volver a casa con el albino, pero la mejor amiga tampoco iba a permitir que hiciera una escena. A diferencia de ella, Ino Yamanaka podía entender a la perfección lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Sakura, no importando que fuera ajena a la situación. Así, esa rubia arrastró a Karin al auto de Sai antes de volver y despedirse de la cumpleañera, para que ellos dos subieran al auto y viajaran al apartamento de la chica. En todo caso, el doctor no paró de hablar en todo el transcurso, contando historias y haciendo comentarios sobre el excelente clima de Tokio, cuánto extrañaba su país, pero cuán genial resultaba su estadía en Norte América. A pesar de todo, Sakura no tenía palabras para él, aunque sus pensamientos estaban colmados de ellas. Fue así que llegaron a su hogar, bajando las bolsas y cajas de regalo juntos, con un parloteo unilateral en el que ella no tenía ni el más mínimo interés, y dejaron todo sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. Él sonrió, miró a su alrededor con gusto y suspiró.

—Vaya, tal parece que nada ha cambiado —admiró, complacido—. Bien… iré por mis maletas y luego podremos tener una velada romántica.

—Eso no será necesario —decidió, Sakura, en voz alta. Kabuto sonrió.

—Sé que queda ropa mía por ahí, pero no creerás que mi presencia es lo que único que traje para el día de hoy —parecía feliz. Era una lástima.

—Estoy diciendo que no deberías bajar tus maletas, porque no puedes quedarte —ella se volvió hacia el mayor, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. Aun así, Kabuto hizo un gesto de confusión con su rostro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ya lo dije —aseguró—. Vine a verte por tu cumpleaños, y quiero convencerte de ir con nosotros a Norte América.

—Hablaste de matrimonio.

—No es la primera vez que lo hago —se rio, con diversión, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y abría el refrigerador—. Hemos hablado de formar una familia juntos, Sakura. A pesar de que no le agradé a tu padre al principio, parece que comienza a aceptarme. Le complacerá que logre hacerte venir con nosotros, ¿sabes?

—Deja de fingir que tú y yo no terminamos nuestra relación cuando te fuiste, Kabuto —la puerta se cerró justo cuando él tomaba una botella de agua.

—Eso no es del todo cierto…

—Lo es —soltó, tajante—. Acordamos que fingiríamos que estamos juntos, pero sabías bien que ya se había terminado. Era una regla tácita desde el principio de nuestra relación: un día, uno de se iría y todo acabaría. Además, lo acordamos antes de que te fueras. Tú lo aceptaste.

—Y fue un error —se volvió hacia ella—. Lo lamento, Sakura. Sin embargo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti… tuve que irme para darme cuenta, pero es cierto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te amo —se encogió de hombros. Automáticamente, ella suspiró—. No sé cómo se supone que yo sobreviva en este mundo si no tengo a la única persona que me comprende cerca de mí. No era una broma cuando dije que quiero que te cases conmigo.

—No puede ser…

—¡Pues lo es! —exclamó, entre risas—. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Se suponía que solo nos quisiéramos como amigos, que nos amaríamos como amigos, pero no puede evitarse, el amor que siento es…

—Una farsa —interrumpió, Sakura—. Tú no me amas. Tú estás demasiado acostumbrado a nuestro juego de relación y no puedes superarlo —negó con la cabeza—. Sabía que tarde o temprano sería un error. Me engañé al creer que podríamos manejarlo, pero no fue así. Alguien saldría herido, tarde o temprano.

—Por favor, eres lo más honesto que he tenido.

—Eso no significa que sea amor —afirmó, mirándole con una mirada adolorida—. Kabuto, eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida.

—¡Y tú para mí!

—Pero yo no te amo —respondió, de inmediato. Él se quedó congelado en su sitio—. Tú lo sabías cuando te fuiste… ya había alguien más en mi vida. Lo viste hoy y fingiste que no había amor en nuestras miradas. Decidiste que, si lo ignorabas, entonces no estaba pasando, pero seamos realistas: tú y yo no funcionaríamos, aunque lo intentáramos.

—… ¿por qué no?

—Porque yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha —él apretó el entrecejo—. Hoy me puse un vestido blanco para él… hoy correspondí tu beso pensando que eras él.

—Oh, estaba sorprendido —se mofó de sí mismo—. Cuando me besaste de vuelta, Sakura… no podía saber lo que era esa sensación —alzó la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Es así como se siente cuando alguien te besa con amor? —oh, pobrecillo. El corazón de Sakura se estrujó.

—Lo siento tanto, Kabuto.

—Estoy convencido de que me enamoré de ti —aseguró, dejando la botella sobre la mesa—. Sin embargo, soy lo suficientemente listo para saber que eso no vale nada si tú amas a alguien más.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Está bien, Sakura —se acercó a ella, y la sostuvo por los hombros con delicadeza—. De algún modo, lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi… no necesito ser muy inteligente para reconocer la química entre dos personas, aunque ésta no tenga sentido. Te esforzabas tanto por demostrar que lo odiabas, que era obvio.

—Tienes que encontrar a alguien bueno para ti —murmuró, mientras iba a sostener los brazos del mayor—. Mientras tanto… no es correcto que estés aquí.

—Supongo que tienes razón —un jadeo cansado se escapó de sus labios—. Iré a un hotel y, por la mañana, iré a ver al doctor Orochimaru. Veré si me es posible cambiar mi vuelo para pasar el menor tiempo posible en Japón.

—Lamento mucho todo esto —las manos de Kabuto se deslizaron de sus hombros, mientras él caminaba a un lado de ella—. Ve con cuidado… espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

—Yo también —sonrió—, y espero que él sea un buen hombre para ti, Sakura.

Esa noche, Kabuto Yakushi salió del departamento de Sakura Haruno, y también de su vida. Ella no lo sabía en ese momento, pero él se iría de vuelta a Norte América solo para tomar un nuevo proyecto, alejado de Kizashi Haruno. De ese modo, su contacto se limitaría a las publicaciones y noticias relacionadas con sus aportes a la medicina. Él haría lo posible por esconderse de la mujer que había rechazado casarse con él y, con el tiempo, entendería que Sakura había hecho lo que era mejor para él, pero Kabuto nunca entendería los motivos de ese amor irracional entre su ex novia y un mocoso al que había conocido de la nada, ni la conexión… Kabuto nunca encontraría respuestas a estas preguntas, pues él nunca despertaría al alma que dormía en su interior. Él no tenía algo tan valioso como para hacerle recordar su vida pasada.

[…]

Sasuke Uchiha había tenido una noche terrible. Tal era el caso que, por segundo día en una semana, él no se presentó a sus clases. A pesar de que su compañero intentó forzarlo a levantarse, fue imposible para Naruto hacer que él saliera de la cama. El pelinegro había tomado tanto la noche anterior, que su habitación tenía un terrible olor a cantina. Además, estaba tan enfurruñado que su mejor amigo desistió de sus esfuerzos y se largó, abandonándolo a su suerte. Así, Sasuke se levantó hasta pasado el mediodía, exclusivamente para comer algo y recuperarse un poco de su situación, aunque tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo, no del todo. Seguía muy molesto con lo acontecido el día anterior, por lo que prefería demostrar su inconformidad en una huelga privada, pero, luego de un rato, ni él mismo pudo tolerar su situación. Tomó una ducha, arregló las partes de su hogar que estaban en desorden y salió hasta la sala de estar, donde encendió el televisor, aunque se trajo una cerveza. A pesar de ser algo inusual en él, Sasuke perdió casi dos horas mientras veía la pantalla sin prestarle atención. No se percató del tiempo hasta que escuchó la puerta principal ser abierta, así que revisó su teléfono y… vaya, eran las siete de la tarde. Había olvidado que todos vendrían a su departamento más tarde, para festejar con Sakura. De repente, sintió un vuelco en el estómago y se le ocurrió que Kabuto podría presentarse. Era mejor que él se fuera, así que se levantó con el propósito de ignorar a Naruto y buscar algo de ropa, pero no tuvo caso…

Distinto de lo que él esperaba, el grupo de amigos se presentó en masa. Él se detuvo en medio del pasillo, sorprendido de verlos a todos llegar, y apenas escuchó sus saludos mientras le pasaban por un lado hacia la cocina. Sai entró con cinco cajas de pizza, las cuales dejó sobre la barra. Detrás de él, Ino entró con dos botellas de soda, las que metió al refrigerador. Hinata traía un postre de frutas en sus manos, mientras Temari entraba con unas botellas de sake y tanto Naruto como Shikamaru traían las cervezas. Aparentemente, la única que prestó atención a la expresión de Sasuke fue Karin, quien traía en sus manos bolsas llenas de paquetes de bocadillos, algo que depositó en cualquier parte cuando le vio el rechazo en el rostro. El pelinegro se volvió hacia su habitación, así que ella lo siguió con sutileza. Sakura no venía con ellos, y todavía hacía falta que llegaran algunos amigos, como Kiba, Gaara y otros chicos. Además, Itachi e Izumi habían dicho que asistirían. Sin importar cómo lo viera, aquello era una enorme molestia para Sasuke, quien ya se había bebido unas cuantas cervezas en soledad. Karin podía entender su estado de ánimo sin preguntarlo, así que iba a hablar con él, por lo que cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, arriesgándose un poco.

—De maravilla —afirmó, con frialdad, mientras se sentaba para amarrarse unos zapatos deportivos negros, como su camisa—. Vuelve con los demás, Karin.

—Sé que estás molesto, todos nos sorprendimos con lo que pasó ayer —pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él desviara el tema—. Sasuke, ellos se fueron juntos ayer. ¿Qué crees que Sakura estaba pensando?

—Eso no importa —decidió, sacando una chaqueta de su armario. La pelirroja alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que eso no importa? Estamos hablando de Sakura, la mujer por la que estás desesperadamente enamorado —soltó, incrédula. Le tomó un segundo más darse cuenta que él se estaba poniendo un abrigo para salir—. ¿A dónde vas?

—No planeo estar aquí cuando la pareja feliz llegue.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —escupió, molesta—. Desde que despertaste has estado jodiendo día y noche para recuperar, arrebatársela a Kabuto y hacerla tu esposa de nuevo, pero ahora dices que no te importa. ¿Acaso tienes algo metido en el trasero?

—Por lo que yo sé, ellos pueden estar comprometidos en este momento.

—No sabes nada, y yo tampoco —gruñó, ella—. Si sigues con esto, juro que voy a golpearte —sin embargo, él hizo caso omiso de sus advertencias, se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo y salió de la habitación, hacia el pasillo—. ¡Sasuke! —exclamó, un poco bajo, para no llamar la atención.

En ese preciso momento, Naruto Uzumaki estaba saludando alegremente a su invitada de honor, para quien recién abrió la puerta. Ella usaba un vestido estilo camisón de color blanco—como sus zapatos de piso— y una chaqueta de mezclilla. En su muñeca izquierda estaba el brazalete nuevo, y en su cuello reposaba el relicario que se había comprado en diciembre. Tenía el cabello ondulado, una sonrisa radiante y se había presentado sola. Además, ella estaba en medio de la ruta de escape, lo que hizo inevitable que sus miradas se cruzaran. Entre el barullo de los invitados y su llegada, nadie se percató del encuentro fortuito de aquellos ojos, excepto por Karin. Era demasiado tarde para querer huir, ahora era una ofensa salir corriendo. Él se resignó, con un suspiro profundo, mientras la atención de la pelirrosa era reclamada por sus amigos y el protocolo se hizo necesario. Sasuke se volvió sobre sus pasos para dejar su chaqueta en la habitación, y Karin se sintió un poco mal de ver un cuadro que parecía tan triste. Sin importar todos los avances, ellos no pudieron siquiera saludarse en este momento… era terrible. Así, se volvió doloroso de ver para quienes entendían la situación. Ino, Karin, Naruto, Itachi, Izumi y Hinata—la que conocía la situación a grandes rasgos— no eran capaces de esperar al momento en el que esos dos tuvieran que interactuar. Para colmo, Sasuke había evitado a toda costa no solo a la pelirrosa, sino a los otros seis. Él se había estado paseando por el departamento con una cerveza siempre en mano, para charlar con cualquiera que no fuera ellos. Además, Sakura había evitado el tema y no les permitió decir nada al respecto, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La fiesta se había vuelto amena para las diez de la noche, y todos se fastidiaron de esperar algo que no parecía que fuera a pasar. Al cabo de unas horas, entre la charla, los efectos del alcohol y la música, nadie se percataría de que ellos faltaban: el primero en desaparecer fue Sasuke. A ella le tomó un momento darse cuenta de su ausencia, y vigiló para asegurarse de que él no estaba tan solo haciendo una visita al baño. Cuando entendió que quizá él había abandonado la fiesta, no pudo resistir y tuvo que fingir que iba al baño para poder buscarlo. De ese modo, solo los ojos de Ino fueron capaces de notar que ella se había desviado hacia la habitación del pelinegro, así que encubrió sus actos. Mientras tanto, tras abrir la puerta, Sakura solo se encontró con la habitación a oscuras. De no haber sido por la luz de la luna, probablemente no habría visto la silueta de Sasuke sobre la cama. Él, a diferencia del resto, había estado bebiendo desde muy temprano. Ya pasaba de la media noche, y el alcohol le había pedido que se tomara un momento. No estaba dormido, y a pesar de que estaba recostado, sus rodillas estaban dobladas para que sus pies se plantaran en el suelo, mientras su brazo izquierdo le cubría los ojos. Supo que alguien había entrado por el ruido de la puerta, pero no tuvo necesidad de husmear. Sabía quién era.

—Cuando llegué —empezó, Sakura—, tú ibas de camino a la puerta… ibas a escaparte de la fiesta, ¿cierto? No querías verme, Sasuke —se apoyó en la puerta, con cuidado—. Debes estar muy molesto, ¿no es así?

—Sal de aquí, Sakura —respondió, sin moverme.

—Terminé con él —sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo, frente a ella—. Iba a hacerlo de cualquier forma, aunque no sabía que iba a presentarse, Sasuke. No podía seguir postergándolo, aunque él ya lo sabía. Lo que él dijo me sorprendió tanto como al resto, así que…

—Yo nunca te culpé —la interrumpió, por lo que ella alzó su mirada para encontrar su figura sentada en la cama—. Tú despertaste y decidiste estar con Kabuto. Eso estaba bien para mí, podía sobrevivir con esa información. Después de todo, no es tu culpa que las cosas salieran como salieron, que yo haya hecho lo que hice y que tú sufrieras durante tanto tiempo. Era razonable que te cansaras de esperarme, y no estábamos juntos. Pude entenderlo, aunque me doliera.

—Mis sentimientos estaban confundidos en ese entonces —respondió, un poco arrepentida—. Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? El amor que nos tuvimos era solo como un cuento, para mí… no podía recordar lo que se sentía, así que por eso pude hacerlo. De recordar antes lo que es sentir tanto amor, entonces no podría haberlo hecho.

—Nunca te juzgué —suspiró—. Sin embargo, cuando te vi en ese parque, esperando —alzó la mirada hacia el techo—, cuando ese hombre llegó, te sorprendió y te besó… oh, Sakura —ah, era tan difícil vivir así. Ella lo entendía, su dolor. Sakura dio un paso hacia él, en silencio, pues quería tocarlo y reconfortarlo, pedirle disculpas por el día anterior—. No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con un hombre tan repugnante —pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la frialdad de sus palabras—. Mi preciosa esposa… siéndome infiel.

 **[Continuará…]**


	45. Chapter 45

Después de aquel fin de semana maravilloso, cuando ellos estuvieron juntos por primera vez—en esta vida—, Sakura volvió a casa y, apenas encendió la luz, una sensación cálida la invadió. Pero, a pesar de ser tan cálida, hubo algo muy extraño en ella, pues un escalofrío la hizo removerse al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tuvo que ver la puerta sobre su hombro, antes de continuar al interior. Sakura se sacó los zapatos primero, y dio unos pasos al interior de su hogar antes de lanzar su bolso sobre el sillón. Se estiró al sentirse más tranquila, hasta dirigir su mirada a su bolso y, como si acabara de suceder lo de aquella vez, un cosquilleo le hizo dar un respingo mientras llevaba sus dedos a los labios, pues la sensación de picor le hizo creer que era besada, nuevamente, aunque aquella vez ella fue quien lo besó a él. Y terminó así, de pie, mientras sus dedos se arrastraban sobre los belfos, queriendo comprender el motivo de eso. Sin embargo, nada tenía sentido, así que solo suspiró. Era mejor que se fuera a dormir. Caminó por el pasillo que la dirigía hacia el dormitorio, aunque no logró abrir la puerta, pues el simple empujar de sus dedos sobre la madera le hizo encogerse.

Un quejido se le escapó en el susto, y se congeló en su sitio. Su corazón se aceleró cuando escenas del pasado se arremolinaban en su mente, escapándose de su memoria: la mano de Sasuke en su espalda, su brazo fuerte rodeándola, los labios que le comían la boca a besos, su aliento cálido, su piel fría, su voz y su mirada… ah. Se sonrojó completamente, porque esos eran los recuerdos bochornosos de unos días románticos en los que confirmaron su amor con violenta adoración, los mismos que a cada parpadeo le mostraban imágenes nuevas, hasta que se remontaron a una noche en casa después de una misión larga, cuando Sasuke volvió. Así, la palma izquierda de Sakura le cubrió la boca, y ella pudo cerrar los ojos tranquilamente para recordar la forma en la que había hecho el amor con su esposo mientras Sarada no estaba en casa, mucho tiempo después de la última vez que habían estado juntos. Sucedió lo mismo luego de un rato, cuando la sensación de las gotas de agua fría—en tiempos remotos, de su juventud ninja— estaba en los cuerpos de ambos, pues habían encontrado una cueva para protegerse de la lluvia y él había encendido una fogata, sin mencionar que ya estaban casados por aquél entonces, así que lo que sucedió ahí ni siquiera necesita contarse. De algún modo, varios recuerdos de su vida anterior volvieron a ella, como una ráfaga que iba a saturar su mente si no era controlada, así que Sakura abrió los ojos. Su mano zurda pasó a su vientre mientras ella respiraba profundo, y abrió la puerta con cuidado—y un poco de temor— para que los susurros del amor le hicieran estremecerse a cada paso que daba hacia la cama.

Cuando, finalmente, llegó a la cama… ese fue el momento en el que lo entendió. Todo pareció detenerse mientras ella se apoyaba en el mullido, recostándose sobre su costado para llevarse las dos manos al pecho. Cual bólido, los recuerdos que se habían perdido con su muerte la golpearon de una sola vez, a pesar de que él ya no estaba para presenciarlo. El cuerpo de Sakura sintió un calor, un cosquilleo en el estómago y el vientre, un dolor gratificante en el pecho, todos los síntomas cuyo diagnóstico es siempre el amor. Menos mal no fue como con Florentino Ariza, que confundieron su mal de amor con el cólera, porque ella pudo morirse ahí de ser el caso. Pero no. Sakura se vio sumida en un vórtice de emociones, de repente. Ella sintió el orgullo de llevar el emblema Uchiha en su espalda, el placer de saberse la esposa del hombre al que siempre amó, la necesidad de verlo y estar con él, así como la gran adoración por ese hombre. De repente, Sakura Haruno ya no era la persona que tanto se esforzó en ser. Este fue el momento en el que ella volvió a ser, desde entonces y para siempre, Sakura Uchiha.

 **Capítulo Cuarentaicinco: Oh, cuánto te desprecio**

—No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con un hombre tan repugnante —ahí estaba.

Un evento que nunca debió haber acontecido se suscitaba en esa habitación. Las palabras que Sasuke parecía no querer decir llegaban directamente a la pelirrosa. No tenía que ser un genio para imaginar lo que seguía, y esperaba con todo su corazón estar equivocada. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría decir ese idiota? Claro, eso no iba a detenerla de suplicar—en silencio— que él no tomara ese camino. Ah… qué tonta era. ¿No estaba ya acostumbrada a decepcionarse? Había corrido tantas veces detrás de él, se había tropezado y fallado en alcanzarlo. Así, por más feliz que hubiese sido al convertirse en su esposa, Sasuke Uchiha había estado ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora, a pesar de todo eso, él estaba hablando sobre algo que sucedió en su ausencia, cuando él no estaba para apoyarla, cuando ellos dos… no eran ellos dos. Así, a pesar de que su pecho cálido se esforzaba por mantener la llama que se había encendido súbitamente con aquellos días de luna miel, la sensación de que el fuego se estaba haciendo pequeñito comenzaba a dolerle en el alma, donde ni siquiera ella podía sanar.

—Mi preciosa esposa… siéndome infiel —lo dijo, y como un balde de agua fría, Sakura resintió la sensación gélida en todo su ser.

—No digas eso —su mirada bajó al suelo. De alguna forma, estaba bien. El calor seguía ahí, aunque era débil—. Sasuke, te lo dije antes. Yo siempre supe que estaba enamorada de ti —suspiró—. Sin embargo, no es lo mismo saberlo que sentirlo… así que, ya que no podía sentirlo, entonces no importaba lo que hiciera —intentó explicarle.

—Lo sabías —reafirmó, él, con una voz que intentaba imponerse a lo que ella decía. Por desgracia, Sakura ya había dejado de ser la mujer que se desvivía por hacerlo comprender.

—"Marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe" —aseveró. Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, y se volvieron velozmente sobre ella. La expresión de Sakura se había vuelto firme y fría, se había vuelto seria por completo—. Yo no soy tu esposa, Sasuke. Yo dejé de ser tu mujer el día que morí, en tus brazos. No te atrevas a decir que te fui infiel pues, si de algo puedo estar orgullosa, es de que te esperé por más de diez años en la vida anterior.

—Estaba cumpliendo una importante misión —empezó a hablar, comenzando a enojarse—, estaba protegiéndolas a ustedes, a Konoha. Intentaba…

—Y nadie te lo recriminó entonces —interrumpió—, así como tampoco te lo recrimino ahora, yo soy consciente de lo importante que era tu misión —gruñó, agitando su mano de forma errática y rígida, apretando los dientes mientras hablaba. Ella también estaba comenzando a sentirse furiosa—. Pero no te atrevas a decir que yo no te esperé, porque pasaron dieciocho años antes de que yo me cansara de estar a la espera como una idiota…

—Y, aun así, no pudiste venir a buscarme.

—¿Al hombre que estaba tan cerca de mí, pero no daba el paso por sí mismo? —sonó cínica, él se puso de pie lentamente—. No tenía sentido, sabía que estabas cerca, pero no dónde…

—¿Y yo tenía que saberlo?

—¡Tu hermano intentó despertarte! —exclamó, alzando un poco la voz—. Se supone que yo soy el amor de tu vida, ¿cómo diablos fui yo la primera en despertar? —apretó su entrecejo, incrédula, y continuó hablando. Ahora estaban de pie, en la oscuridad, a un par de metros de distancia, hablándose con dureza el uno al otro—. Tú nos trajiste aquí, es por ti que es posible que recordemos nuestras vidas pasadas. Tú te robaste mi último instante a tu lado con tal de tenerme aquí para siempre y, bien, ¿qué es lo que obtuvimos a cambio de eso?

—¡Todo lo demás! —soltó, exaltado—. Todos recuperamos a nuestras familias, a nuestros seres queridos, Sakura. No todo se trata solo de ti y de mí.

—¡Yo perdí a mi familia! —oh, gritó. Sasuke dio un respingo al escuchar aquello, mientras el rostro de Sakura sufría una transformación, una mezcla entre ira y dolor: los músculos de su rostro estaban tensados en expresiones de rechazo, sus manos temblaban mientras se expresaba, y su mirada le decía que estaba burlándose de ella—. Perdí a mi hija, a mi esposo, a mi madre, y a mi padre junto a la muerte de mi madre… Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, estuve sola.

—Por supuesto. Eso justifica completamente que tú decidieras tener una relación extra marital.

—¡YO NO SOY TU ESPOSA! —de repente, la música del exterior se vio opacada por el eco de una voz violenta y, aunque sus palabras no fueron claras para los invitados, al menos tres de ellos notaron que había una discusión.

—¡¿Esa es la única justificación que tienes?!

—¡No me estoy justificando, porque no tengo nada por lo cual justificarme! —se detuvo, respiró profundo y, por un momento, intentó tranquilizarse—. Escúchame, por favor —iba a intentarlo, quería hacerlo entender—. Después de nuestro fin de semana juntos, Sasuke… yo iba a dejar a Kabuto, aunque fuera por teléfono. Nuestra situación era insostenible, y yo ya estaba contigo.

—Eso no es cierto —Sakura alzó las cejas—. Tú no eres mi esposa, ¿cierto?

—Ayer estaba usando un vestido blanco, para ti —soltó, tajante, aunque tranquila en apariencia, pese a ser claro que no lo estaba en realidad—. Hoy, estoy usando un vestido blanco, únicamente porque tú me dijiste que lo usara en mi cumpleaños.

—Ah, ¿y qué es lo que tanto estás esperando de mí, Sakura? —una risa socarrona salió de sus labios, mínima y grosera—. ¿Vamos a fingir que, de repente, empezaste a amarme de verdad?

—¡Yo te amo de verdad! —ahí iba de nuevo—. ¡Quizá yo no sea tu esposa, pero eso no te da el derecho de negar mis sentimientos por ti! —estaban por explotar—. ¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que harías lo que fuera por mí, que me convencerías de amarte, de admitirlo ante todos! ¡Tú eres el que no ha dejado de jugar con mis emociones desde el primer día que nos cruzamos!

—¿Emociones? ¡¿Le llamas emociones al capricho superficial de una mocosa?! ¡NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCÍAS Y QUERÍAS HABLAR DE AMOR! ¡COMO SI SUPIERAS LO QUE ESO ES!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —no podía seguir—. ¿Quieres que te ame? ¿Quieres que sea tu esposa? ¿Quieres que muera mil veces en tus brazos? ¡Al menos la tercera puedes controlarla!

—¿Sigues con el chiste del intento de homicidio?

—¡Te estoy diciendo que te amo! —Sasuke rodó los ojos—. ¡Te digo que dejé al único hombre que se atrevió a quererme! ¡Te digo que estoy aquí por y para ti! ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO TODO LO QUE QUISISTE OIR! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES DE MÍ?!

—¡Es suficiente! —la puerta se abrió en un instante y, con ello, la voz de Itachi se hizo presente, mientras la luz del pasillo entraba—. Están haciendo una escena… dejen de gritarse como niños y hablen las cosas como los adultos que se supone que son —oh, también él estaba enojado ahora, ¿cierto?

—¡Oh, el madurísimo de Itachi! —exclamó, Sasuke. Hasta este momento, Sakura no había notado que él estaba totalmente ebrio, pues él no arrastraba las palabras como ella recordaba que hacía en su vida anterior—. Hermano, ¿por qué no le cuentas qué es lo que el doctor Yakushi interrumpió el día de ayer con su honorable presencia?

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Sasuke? —la música se había detenido, así que todos podían escuchar lo que decían ahora.

—¿Ibas a hacerlo? —la voz suave de la pelirrosa volvió a su calma, dándose cuenta de que las emociones del muchacho estaban dominándolo. En ese momento, un aire de esperanza se le escapó en la voz, y él se sonrió ladino, burlón.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —ah, su corazón latió tan rápido en ese momento.

—¿Ibas a proponerme matrimonio, _Sasuke-kun_? —pero, sin importar qué, ella necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. No es como que Sakura no sabía que él quería proponerse el día de su cumpleaños, Sasuke lo había anunciado. Sin embargo, esto era distinto…

—¿Acaso no te basta con una propuesta por día? ¿O es el anillo lo que te interesa?

—¡SASUKE!

La riña en la voz de Itachi no fue suficiente para detener a cualquiera de los dos. Una despreciable sonrisa llena de rencor e inmadurez se dibujó en la expresión del menor, pero esta fue rápidamente borrada por el sonoro impacto de la mano derecha de Sakura, con una bofetada que hizo que el rostro de Sasuke se volviera completamente y el ardor del golpe le despertara un poco, acomodándole parte de los sentidos en su sitio, lo que representaba que se sintiera vacío en el mismo instante. Así mismo, la palma que le había azotado el rostro con tanta dureza, comenzaba a enrojecerse y sentirse adolorida por el choque violento que había sufrido. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto—Itachi estaba detrás de ella, mientras Sasuke no le estaba prestando atención a los crueles efectos de sus palabras—, pero Sakura se había encogido sobre sus hombros al sentir semejante ataque, su boca se había vuelto una mueca de aflicción, mientras su entrecejo se cargaba de cólera. Así, su extremidad pasó de estar tensa, a debilitarse en una temblorosa congoja, la cual resultó en sus dedos empuñándose sobre su pecho. Aquel ruido, tan fuerte y evidente—que no había causado ninguna confusión en quienes escuchaban a lo lejos—, había desatado un silencio sepulcral. Sasuke se reincorporó, pasándose los dedos sobre su mejilla que se inflamaba lentamente, y buscó con la mirada a su agresora… Oh, pero, ¿qué es lo que le había hecho ahora para que mostrara tanto dolor en su rostro lloroso?

—Sakura…

Era tan tonto, que se le ocurrió que era el momento correcto para intentar reconfortarla, aunque había hecho semejante daño con sus palabras. Él extendió su mano izquierda hacia la criatura que comenzó a llorar a gota gorda, en silencio, tan solo para ser rechazado por un manotazo de ella antes de que se diera la vuelta para huir por la puerta. Claro, Itachi intentó contenerla, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el cuerpo pequeño de Sakura empujándolo para que se apartara y, bueno, no creía que fuera buena idea retenerle por la fuerza. En lugar de eso, todos se apartaron del camino de la chica, quien apenas estiró su mano para tomar su bolso y salir corriendo de ahí, azotando la puerta tras de sí. Su público estaba en shock, pues las palabras de matrimonio eran suficientes para impresionar a cualquiera, pero aquel sarcasmo en las palabras de Sasuke había sido apabullante para cualquiera. Les tomó un par de segundos comprender la situación, con miradas y silencios incómodos en todo el piso, así como la reacción más rápida que cierta rubia pudo tener, abalanzándose hacia la puerta tan pronto como cayó en cuenta.

—¡Sakura, espera! —gritó, corriendo hacia el pasillo, y siendo seguida por el pelinegro que se había convertido en su novio recientemente.

—Karin, ¿te importa? —preguntó, Itachi, tranquilamente. Sasuke estaba en medio de la oscura habitación, comenzando a maquinar mentalmente lo que acaba de suceder—. Está tan borracho que no creo que sea buena idea que se refresque solo…

—Ah, sí… Yo me encargo —contestó, apresurándose hacia la habitación.

—En cuanto al resto —suspiró, el mayor—, como podrán entender, la fiesta terminó. Les estaremos muy agradecidos si se retiran inmediatamente. No se preocupen por el desorden.

[…]

Por algún motivo, ella estaba sentada sobre el suelo. Su mirada, hacia abajo, y la postura de su cuerpo le llevó a remotos recuerdos confusos de su vida anterior. Estaba sentada sobre el trasero, con las rodillas flexionadas apoyadas en el suelo, al igual que las palmas de sus manos. Era la misma postura que adquirió aquella vez que conoció a Orochimaru—disfrazado— en el bosque de la muerte, aunque su expresión no era aquella tan traumatizada que obtuvo al quedarse congelada por la sorpresa, producto del impacto que el genjutsu de ese hombre le ocasionó. Ahora, su rostro expresaba un cansancio del alma, perdido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera despertando de un estado de inconsciencia total. Tenía el cabello corto y, para ser sinceros, no tenía más de ocho años de edad en ese momento… el suelo era una tierra sin vida que solo existía alrededor de su cuerpecito entumecido, en medio de un universo vacío en blanco. Básicamente, su espíritu dudaba si debía permanecer o no en este cuerpo sin propósito. Y permaneció de tal forma, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos le hizo levantar su rostro infantil, para reconocer una figura a la distancia, alejándose poco a poco. Sus ojos verdes, que habían permanecido inertes, cobraron vida propia cuando notó el emblema que esa espalda portaba y, cual acto reflejo, se puso de pie tan rápido como las piernas cansadas le permitieron. Por supuesto, trastabilló para levantarse, y dio el primer paso en cuanto pudo hacerlo, convirtiéndose velozmente en la mocosa de doce años de edad que permanecía superficial, torpe, débil y egoísta. En un instante, su cuerpo completo estaba activándose para perseguir aquello que anhelaba: el hombre con el emblema Uchiha en su espalda.

Después de unos pasos, mientras comenzaba a correr con un mejor equilibrio, Sakura sintió la transformación de su imagen y sintió el dolor de la pelea que dio en el bosque de la muerte para proteger a sus compañeros de equipo. Luego, mientras su rostro reflejaba su desesperación por alcanzar a alguien que estaba cada vez más lejos, su cuerpo sanó y maduró en el de una joven de unos quince años de edad que se volvía cada día más fuerte, pero no podía llegar a él, por más que se esforzara en correr. Era el _déjà vu_ de su vida en persecución de Sasuke, así que conocía el resultado de aquello: si corría lo necesario, convirtiéndose en el ninja médico que participó en la conclusión de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, en algún punto estrecharía su figura entre sus brazos… ¿cierto? Así que se convirtió en una joven hermosa de dieciocho años, en la compañera de viaje, en la ama de casa, en la madre que lideraba un equipo médico y, finalmente, se lanzó hacia el frente con los brazos abiertos para envolver con ellos el cuerpo de su marido, el cual se mantuvo evolucionando con el mismo ritmo que el de ella. De una vez por todas, logró estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, con el afán de jamás soltarlo… pero el gusto le duró un segundo, pues el cuerpo adulto de Sasuke estalló en una ilusión de humo que dejó a la pelirrosa confusa, buscando violentamente entre sus manos, al derecho y al revés de sus dedos, a su alrededor, detrás de ella, arriba y abajo, pero…

Le costó trabajo despertar de su pesadilla, y con ella soltó un jadeo. Era como si hubiese dejado de respirar a causa de ese sueño, como si tan solo pudiera seguir haciéndolo al abrir los ojos y revivir este amargo sentimiento de soledad. Ya estaba harta de esa sensación, así que respiró muy profundo y se pasó una mano por el rostro, sentándose de vuelta en la cama. Estaba tan cansada de enfrentarse a su destino, de saber que hicieran lo que hicieran iban a volver a separarse, de que algo en ella se lo recordara en todo momento. Sin embargo, ya era una costumbre, ¿cierto? Había pasado un mes desde la más terrible fiesta de cumpleaños y, como siempre, ella tenía que abrir sus ojos con sudor frío en su frente. Para colmo, tenía un aspecto terrible desde que se vio en la necesidad de despedir a Karin del laboratorio, en un intento de evitar que esta siguiera buscando influenciar el juicio de la pelirrosa. Ahora, Shin y Sakura estaban encargándose por sí mismos de todas las tareas del mismo, mientras alguien capacitado llegaba a apoyarlos. Por supuesto, había tenido un par de entrevistas, pero era en vano… nadie se adecuaba a ellos. En resumen, estaban a pocos días de que abril terminara y ya habían conocido el agotamiento total. Ella tendría que darle un descanso a su asistente muy pronto, y se quedaría sola, así que tenía trabajo que hacer mientras conseguía a otro pasante, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Se tomó una taza de café mientras se arreglaba, frente al espejo, y preparó otra para llevar en su termo, la que bebería entre clases o el trabajo.

El día de Sakura se había vuelto monótono desde el pleito. Ella no veía objeto en intentar dar el paso para solucionar la diferencia en la que se había enfrascado con Sasuke, así que ahora vagaba entre el trabajo y la escuela. Se había cansado de escuchar a Karin decirle que le dijera algo, y su convivencia había pasado de ser productiva a una pérdida total de tiempo, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de prescindir de su ayuda, algo que esa chica jamás se tomaría para bien. Actualmente, Ino era la única que le hablaba y la buscaba para salir, pero apenas se veían en los fines de semana y jamás tocaban el tema de Sasuke. No era necesario hablarlo. Sakura diría algo cuando algo sucediera. Es decir, él estaba ahí, ¿cierto? Él estaba ahí, todo el tiempo… Oh, seguro se preguntan a qué me refiero. Bueno, esto vino sucediendo desde hace cuatro semanas, mientras Sakura se enfrentaba—a solas— a las duras palabras que él le dedicó en estado de ebriedad.

La primera semana, después de que ella huyera de su propia—y pésima— fiesta de cumpleaños y nadie pudiera alcanzarla, Sakura hizo lo que pudo por recluirse. Despidió a Itachi, aunque solo lo hizo de forma figurada, pues ella no tenía esa autoridad. Le cerró la puerta en el rostro a Naruto, quien solo tenía intenciones de criticar a Sasuke. Agradeció el apoyo de Hinata, que se resumió en no decir nada y solo acompañar a Ino cuando esta venía a buscarla—o sea, cinco días corridos después de esa noche— con una botella de vino, el cual estaba de maravilla. Toleró que su amiga estuviera pululando, sin decir nada del pelinegro, porque no era necesario. Y, de la misma forma en la que todo esto fue llevadero, también se enfrentó a las sutiles palabras de Karin, quien intentaba persuadirla de optar por el diálogo con el Uchiha, aunque ella siempre la rechazó con un silencio absoluto. En fin, que la primera semana y media fue apenas tolerable, y pudo haber permanecido de la misma forma de no haber sido por cierto suceso de la segunda semana: un día martes, Sakura y Karin salían del edificio de medicina, donde estaba el laboratorio. Shin se había ido un par de horas antes, las dos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento y la pelirrosa miraba su camino mientras escuchaba el palabrerío de las relaciones honestas que su compañera no dejaba de recordarle cada dos días, diciendo cosas como "todos cometemos errores" o "la base de una relación es la comunicación" y "perdonar es por salud mental". Como fuera que fue la cosa, la señorita Haruno continuó caminando y, por algún azar del destino, sus ojos jade se alzaron, lo que concluyó en ella deteniendo todo su paso, pues ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha… a Karin le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que tenían compañía—pese a que el campus estaba prácticamente vacío— y, de inmediato, se calló la boca para convertirse en público de esos dos.

—… —Sasuke no dijo nada. Es decir, ¿qué podía decir? Simplemente estaba ahí, de pie, con su chaqueta deportiva mirándola a los ojos, y ella compartió el gesto. Fue un trance incómodo que duró demasiado tiempo para el humor de Karin.

—… Ah, Sasuke —por algún estúpido motivo, a la pelirroja se le ocurrió que era buena idea romper con el silencio. No tenía idea de lo que iba a desatar—. ¿Qué tal…?

—No quiero escucharlo —la voz de Sakura interrumpió completamente a Karin, quien abrió sus ojos y la miró de inmediato, aunque esta solo tenía su atención para el Uchiha—. Sé lo que vas a decirme y no me interesa. No quiero escucharlo, así que no lo digas. No estoy lista para que lo hagas. No sé si lo estaré en algún momento.

—Sakura —murmuró, su amiga, sorprendida.

—De acuerdo —entonces, y sin dudarlo, la voz de Sasuke respondió al dictamen de la pelirrosa, y volvió a guardar silencio.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Sakura retomó su camino con rudeza, para evitar por completo al moreno, pasándole por un lado antes de desaparecer en su ruta. Y fue así como sucedió, tres veces al día, durante las últimas tres semanas. Sasuke estaba sentado en una banca al lado de su facultad cuando ella llegaba a la universidad, yéndose cuando era la hora de su clase. También, él era visto apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta del edificio donde estaba el laboratorio académico, a medio día, aguardando a que ella pasara e irse a cumplir con sus ocupaciones. Finalmente, Sasuke pasaba a veces un par de horas recargado en su auto esperando a que ella saliera para reincorporarse, aunque ella siempre lo evadía terriblemente. Después de ver eso durante unos cuatro días, era casi comprensible que Karin no pudiera soportarlo y su actitud le ganara, juzgando a mal la falta de interés de Sakura en aquello. Tuvieron que pasar cinco días de tortura auditiva antes de que la jefa del laboratorio la echara indefinidamente, lo que se traducía en la ira total de la chica, quien se fue enfurecida y juró nunca volver, sin mencionar que había dejado de hablarle desde ese momento. Para este punto, habían pasado más de dos semanas desde el desastre, y nueve días desde que Sasuke se presentaba constantemente. Como fuera el caso, para cuando el mes de abril estaba por concluir, casi habían pasado tres semanas con ese molesto visitante en todas partes y, al entrar al edificio, Sakura volvió a evitarlo, incluso con la mirada. Transcurrió un día más de arduo trabajo. Hubo dos entrevistas y, aparentemente, tenían un buen prospecto. Shin se fue horas antes, y ella terminó sus ocupaciones algo tarde, más que de costumbre, así que no estaba esperando verlo. Cerró el laboratorio, bajó las escaleras y pudo escucharlo, junto a la puerta del edifico… era la voz de Karin.

—No puedo creer que te quedaras tan tarde —se quejó—. Me sentí tan mal cuando Naruto me lo dijo, que vine corriendo… ¿por qué no regresas a casa? Seguro ella se quedó a dormir.

—Han tenido mucho trabajo, pero ella ha estado volviendo a casa todos los días —respondió, el pelinegro—. Si dan las once y ella no se ha ido, entonces asumiré que se quedó aquí. No es que tenga mucho sueño, de cualquier forma.

—Esto es patético —escupió, entonces, la pelirroja—. Sakura debería bajarse de su nube de orgullo y ver tu esfuerzo —estaba molesta, y sus palabras tan solo ocasionaron este efecto en la mujer de la que hablaba. Así, aunque al principio se detuvo, los pasos de la pelirrosa retomaron su camino mientras ella salía frente a ellos y caminaba con firmeza hacia el auto. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que ella debió escucharlos—. ¡Oye, Sakura! ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que no existimos y enfrentas tu realidad de una vez por todas? —ella se detuvo, en seco.

—Silencio —Sasuke habló en un murmullo, mirando a su acompañante de soslayo—. Deja las cosas ser, Karin.

—He dejado las cosas ser durante semanas, ya estoy cansada de ver esta comedia griega —bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Para colmo, no hay ningún Dios interponiéndose entre ustedes, solo es Sakura y su obstinado trasero. Si se esforzara un poco por entenderte y escuchar, entonces los dos ya habrían solucionado esto.

—Basta, Karin…

—No, déjala —respondió, Sakura. Por primera vez, ella le dirigió la palabra, de nuevo. Los dos alzaron sus cejas, sorprendidos, al entenderlo. Entonces, ella se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia ellos, para dejar su bolso sobre el suelo—. Repíteme lo que dijiste que quieres, Karin. No me está quedando del todo claro —dijo, cínica.

—Dije —empezó, la pelirroja, lentamente, con aire de provocación—, que ya viene siendo tiempo de que dejes tu orgullo de lado, te enfrentes a la realidad y hables las cosas, como un adulto, para que entiendas lo que él te quiere decir.

—Oh, entonces, ¿tú crees que yo no sé lo que Sasuke va a decirme? —rayos, Sakura estaba enojada, él lo sabía—. ¿Tú te imaginas que yo no he estado maquinando por cuenta propia cuál es el objetivo de Sasuke Uchiha al venir aquí? Es decir, ¿no se te ocurrió que ya lo sé?

—Pienso que es más que evidente que no lo sabes.

—En eso te equivocas —espetó—. No lo entiendes, pues no has pasado tanto tiempo siguiéndolo, amándolo o necesitándolo como yo lo he hecho. No lo conoces tan bien como crees, porque tú no eres su esposa, y nunca lo fuiste. No tienes ni idea de lo fácil que es leerlo, para mí, como tampoco te imaginas lo obvia que será mi reacción —las palabras salieron una a una, con una firmeza cruel, mientras todo su lenguaje corporal mostraba desaprobación.

—Está bien, Sakura —empezó, él—. Haré que se calle, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vas a pedirme disculpas —anunció para él, volviéndose hacia su persona. Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella hizo evidente que sí lo sabía, pues lo suponía—. Vas a decirme que eres un idiota sin norte, que no justificas tus actos, pero que no estabas razonando y, en parte, eso es verdad. Lo recuerdo. Estabas tan borracho que apenas podías sostenerte en pie, Sasuke. Y, ¿sabes qué más va a decir? —entonces, miró a Karin, dirigiéndose a ella al hablar—. Va a decir que me ama, y al ser esta una situación extrema va a pedirme fuertemente que lo perdone —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo ahí, mientras voz se rompía poco a poco—. No me dirá que soy hermosa, ni me dirá que soy asombrosa, pues ese no es el tipo de hombre que él es. Sasuke solo dirá, "sé que no lo merezco, así como no merezco nada de lo que me has dado" y, entonces me va a mirar a los ojos, tan intensamente que me hará suspirar, me hará doler el corazón y me dirá "lo lamento, Sakura". Ni siquiera va a tener que pedir que lo perdone, así como no va a decir "por favor" —una dolorosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras una lágrima se escapaba, aunque era rápidamente capturada a mitad de su mejilla, en un esfuerzo por ser borrada de la historia—. Sasuke Uchiha va admitir su error y me dirá que lo siente. Así son las cosas. Así es como él es, eso es lo que él sabe hacer, y lo hace bien. Jamás me atreveré a quejarme de una de sus disculpas.

—Si ya lo sabes —dijo, Karin—, ¿para qué evitarlo? Va a suceder…

—Para no tener que perdonarlo tan rápido —en ese punto, no pudo más. Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas, y sus dos manos fueron a intentar contener el llanto—. Estoy cansada de este sentimiento. Hace dos meses no lo habría perdonado, porque no lo amaba tanto como lo hago ahora… con todo mi corazón —lloriqueó, tallándose el rostro—. Si no lo hubiese recordado todo, entonces yo no lo querría tanto… si no pudiera recordar, si no tuviera este corazón, yo no… yo… —hipó, como una pequeña—, yo… yo no tendría esta necesidad de perdonarlo. Yo podría estar enojada y mantener mi distancia. Yo…

—Está bien —con mucho cuidado, las manos de Sasuke tomaron los hombros de Sakura, para acercarla gentilmente hasta su pecho. Lo hizo con la misma cautela con la que uno sostiene a un bebé por primera vez. Lo hizo con miedo de que se rompiera, pues ella estaba pasando por mucho, ella podía rechazarlo si no se sentía segura—. Está bien… podemos esperar, Sakura.

—No puedo evitarlo —sus dedos blancos se aferraron a él, como un reflejo que dejó incrédula a Karin, mientras ellos se abrazaban. Afortunadamente, para Sasuke, el cuerpo de Sakura no fue renuente a su afecto, no lo lanzó lejos y lo aborreció a punta de patadas, pataletas, lloriqueos y berrinches. Ella lo aceptó, ella accedió a compartir su calor, ella demostró cuánto lo necesitaba, sin importar cuán furiosa estuviera con él—. No quiero perdonarte, pero… pero no puedo controlarlo. Así que, pensé…

—Si yo no te pedía disculpas, tú no tenías que perdonarme. Lo sé —respondió, apretándola entre sus brazos y meciéndola en el acto, un gesto que intentaba tranquilizarla—. Sé que no quieres hacerlo. Sé que tienes un conflicto. Sé que no eres la misma mujer con la que me casé. También sé que volviste a sentir como lo hacías antes, aunque tú lo creías imposible… sé que estás luchando contra el amor del pasado. Eres fuerte. Está bien. No te pediré disculpas, lo prometo.

—Dijiste algo horrible —sollozó y, a estar alturas, Karin comenzaba a comprender que estaba equivocada, que quizá no tenía derecho a dar una opinión sobre su relación. Sasuke y Sakura tenían una historia que trascendía a la vida misma. Ellos solo podían entenderse entre sí de este modo, así que ella sobraba en ese lugar.

—Lo sé —contestó, Sasuke, para frotar la espalda delgada de Sakura. Aunque eso no parecía que fuera a bastar.

—Tú…

—Aprenderé a medir mis palabras —prometió, sintiendo cómo ella se encogía en su abrazo, cómo su cuerpo dejaba de temblar a causa de la frustración—. Lo he dicho antes, lo sé… ya no somos niños, ¿cierto? Es momento de aprender.

—Sasuke —lloriqueó, bajito, sobre su pecho.

—Tranquila, Sakura —su mano subió a su cabeza, donde acarició lenta y cuidadosamente su cabello, para entonces besar suavemente su frente—. Voy a llevarte a donde perteneces… estarás en casa, una vez más. Lo juro.

 **[Continuará…]**


	46. Chapter 46

¡Hola, chicos!

Espero sepan disculpar esta larga espera. Recientemente terminé mis estudios universitarios, así que apenas tuve tiempo de escribir... fueron unos meses de locura, en serio. Sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo 46! Estoy decidida a terminarlo en el 50, así que puede ser que vean lo siguiente pasar muy rápido, y me disculpo de antemano, pues apenas lo estoy escribiendo hahahahaha

En fin, ojalá les guste y puedan acompañarme en la recta final, los estaré leyendo ;D

* * *

Sábado. 27 de abril. Eran las diez de la mañana, y Naruto Uzumaki se levantó porque se había terminado su vaso de agua nocturno. Estaba sediento, lo que le hizo ponerse de pie—más dormido que despierto— y caminar por el pasillo que separaba el piso en dos. Su relación con Sasuke Uchiha, con quien compartía departamento, se había vuelto poco a poco más distante. Apenas se hablaban para lo estrictamente necesario, habían dejado de compartir auto y, actualmente, no eran más que conocidos compartiendo el espacio. Por eso, a diferencia de su costumbre, el rubio no se había preocupado en los últimos días por su compañero, a pesar de que se suponía que eran mejores amigos. En lugar de ello, los dos pululaban evitando el contacto, aunque era probable que alguien como el pelinegro no estuviera en casa en este horario. Es decir, hasta Naruto sabía que Sasuke pasaba sus días persiguiendo al amor de su vida sin poder entender que ella no quería verlo… no tenía idea de cómo alguien que siempre fue tan "cool" se había vuelto terriblemente patético. Sin embargo, así eran las vueltas de la vida, o eso pensó mientras se metía a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua. Sin embargo, lo que encontró no fue del todo refrescante…

Sakura Haruno vestía unos pantalones cortos de deporte que seguramente había usado para dormir ahí, según su aspecto. Su cabello había sido apenas aplacado por sus manos, vestía una camisa masculina que le quedaba grande—la cual, por cierto, definitivamente pertenecía a Sasuke—, tenía en su mano izquierda una taza de café caliente y, con la mano derecha, leía en su celular lo que parecían ser algunas noticias de importancia. Ella ocupaba un taburete junto a la barra, y sus miradas se cruzaron en lo que parecía ser un momento indeseado por ambos. Claro, al menos ella era consciente de que existía la posibilidad de que esto sucediera al estar en su casa, pero el chico del zorro jamás se habría imaginado que despertaría para encontrarse a su mejor amiga en su cocina, no importando que un mes atrás ella había tenido un grave pleito con su mejor amigo y roomie, lo que se reducía a este momento: los cinco segundos más largos e incómodos de la existencia del rubio, mientras ella solo volvía a acercar la taza a sus labios y daba un sorbo con total tranquilidad.

—… ¿Sakura-chan? —evidentemente, Naruto estaba confundido. Seguía en calzoncillos, apretaba el gesto cansado, y la confusión le emanaba de los poros. Ella tuvo que dejar la taza con cuidado, por precaución, sobre la mesa.

—Buenos días, Naruto —oh, ¿cómo no iba a sentirse culpable? Él la había atrapado, aunque no era del todo una sorpresa, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué estás…? —pero ni siquiera logró formular su pregunta del todo, para despertar de golpe y buscar a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está el idiota de Sasuke? ¿Acaso te hizo venir por la fuerza? Dime, ¿quieres que lo golpee?

—Está bien, Naruto —afirmó, poniéndose de pie y alzando sus manos frente a él, para calmarlo y convencerle de quedarse con ella—. Sasuke está durmiendo todavía… anoche se nos hizo tarde, creo que no ha dormido muy bien tampoco, así que no lo desperté —sin embargo, sus palabras no estaban dejando nada claro para el rubio, quien la miraba cada vez más confundido—. Pasé la noche aquí. Él dijo que parecía alterada y no quiso dejarme sola… en realidad, lo estaba. Fue muy dulce de su parte invitarme.

—No es estúpido —gruñó, el muchacho—. Te invitó a su cama, ¿cierto?

—No fue de esa forma —afirmó, sonriendo un poco—. Yo le pedí que no me dejara sola, así que está bien… vamos, siéntate. Te serviré café.

—¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió?

—No te haría sentarte de lo contrario —aseguró, buscando una taza para él—. Aunque no es tan complicado… vino, como siempre. Hablamos, y una cosa llevó a la otra.

—Sakura-chan, él no es bueno para ti.

—Sasuke Uchiha es inofensivo —se rio suave, con un aire dulce y amable que hizo a su amigo sentir más desconfianza que antes—. Sé que es un idiota, como también yo lo soy a veces. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo has sabido. Nosotros no somos niños, pero es de esperar que nos equivoquemos, de la misma forma en la que tú te equivocaste alguna vez.

—Él ha hecho cosas terribles. Y sabes que no hablo de cuando estaba confundido, sino de ahora.

—No necesitamos que nos lo recuerdes —se encogió de hombros—. Sé que tu familia también se vio afectada, sé que fue egoísta, pero nada de eso significa que nos ame menos de lo que tú y yo sabemos que nos ama —le sonrió, volviéndose para darle su taza de café—. Eres un hermano para él, de la misma forma en la que él lo es para ti. No pelees por nuestros asuntos.

—Le das tan poca importancia…

—La realidad es que nunca voy a dejar de amarlo —suspiró—. Sasuke tendrá que pagar por sus pecados, pero a nosotros no nos corresponde juzgarlo. Solo podemos estar con él, y amarlo de la misma forma en que siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Todo tiene un límite, Sakura-chan.

—Naruto —la mano de Sakura se aproximó a la de su amigo, sosteniéndola con cuidado—. Habrás recobrado la consciencia, pero tu alma no ha llegado a tu cuerpo… lo sé por experiencia. Así que, por favor, si no puedes confiar en él, al menos hazlo en mí.

—Pero…

—Todo va a estar bien, Naruto —sus ojos verdes centellaron mientras lo miraba a él—. Solo tienes que confiar en mí y aguantar un poco más. No vamos a decepcionarte.

 **Capítulo Cuarentaiséis: Anagnórisis**

 _Sasuke…_

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se habían perdido en el horizonte, de una forma que se había vuelto común en los últimos días. Esto data de cuando ellos estaban en su viaje, como un matrimonio joven que esperaba a su bebé. Por supuesto, él era consciente de que Sakura estaba embarazada desde hace un par de meses. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella—que conocía su cuerpo mejor que cualquier otra persona—, para Sasuke se hizo repentinamente obvia la barriga de su mujer con veinte semanas de gestación. Es decir, no es como que fuera un vientre enorme que dificultara las actividades de ambos, tampoco se trataba de una etapa especialmente incómoda para ella, pues todo pareció comenzar a tranquilizarse después del tercer mes. Pero para él, quien era un hombre que nunca había tenido un bebé ni sabía lo que se necesitaba para llegar a criar a un pequeño, el cambio en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa parecía inesperadamente vertiginoso. Es decir, desde el primer momento en que ella misma detectó el crecimiento de su vientre no dudó en notificarlo, pero los orbes color ónix del pobre hombre no eran capaces de notar que de verdad había un bultito ahí, aunque ella lo presumiera con tanto orgullo y brillo en sus ojos. Ahora, desde hace un par de días, él había notado que era evidente que estaba embarazada. Era como si las semanas anteriores se hubiesen omitido en la memoria del futuro padre y, como una revelación, no podía evitar pensar en ello.

 _Sé por qué has evitado volver a Konoha._

Ella se había separado de él unos cuantos metros. Estaban en la zona comercial de una pequeña villa y habían decidido comprar suministros. Sakura, que siempre estaba con este brillo en ella desde que descubrió su embarazo, le había abandonado en un puesto de armas para ir a buscar ingredientes para la cena. Después de comprar unos cuantos kunais, cables y shuriken, Sasuke se guardó todo en la bolsa ninja y se giró para buscarla con la mirada. En realidad, no tuvo la más mínima de las dificultades para encontrarla, pues ella resaltaba totalmente entre la gente. Había cuatro puestos de distancia, cruzando la calle, donde ella estaba escogiendo tomates con una precaución quirúrgica y escuchaba las ofertas de parte del tendero, quien había estado acomodando las verduras. El pelinegro no tardó en suponer que la mujer que cobraba era su esposa, y comenzó a caminar parsimoniosamente hacia ellos, pensando lo curiosa que parecía su figura. Sakura siempre había sido muy delgada, con un pecho promedio que no destacaba ni llamaba la atención—gracias a Dios, porque sus nervios no tolerarían que todos la miraran—, pero ahora su vientre se había inflado y empujaba la ropa que apenas seguía quedándole debido a eso. Recordaba que ella había mencionado que comenzaba a apretarle la barriga y el pecho, así que la idea de buscarle un nuevo atuendo le pareció apropiada, pero… ¿iba a comprarle ropa ninja a una embarazada? Por eso, las palabras de Kakashi se dispararon en su cabeza, de repente.

 _Te preocupa lo que eso representa._

Siempre lo supo. Era algo que había estado ahí, en su corazón, desde el momento en el que abandonó Konoha para redimirse. Su ojo, el izquierdo, sería por siempre una tentación para los enemigos que quisieran venir a quitárselo para obtener sus poderes. El rinnegan representaba una amenaza, y todos debían suponer que ese era uno de los motivos por los que Sasuke no había decidido volver a Konoha, aun cuando recibió las invitaciones de Kakashi. Si se sabía que él estaba de regreso, podían atacar la aldea. Podían atacar a las personas que vivían en su hogar, a las personas que él amaba. En parte, pedirle a Sakura que no viniera con él era una forma de protegerla del peligro que él representaba. Sin embargo, ella había demostrado que era una mujer fuerte que no necesitaba de toda su protección, y se había ganado que él respetara su deseo de estar en este viaje. Pero, ahora que contemplaba lo delicado de la situación, no podía fingir que él no estaba en una aventura peligrosa acompañado por su mujer, y que su mujer estaba esperando a un bebé. Su embarazo entorpecía sus acciones mientras avanzaba, y probablemente venía siendo tiempo de continuar su camino a una velocidad más natural. Habían mantenido el ritmo de su viaje, corrían como si no hubiese una criatura creciendo en su interior, e incluso entrenaban de esa forma. Por algún motivo, a ninguno de los dos se les había ocurrido que eso pudiera hacerle daño a su bebé y, ahora, un pánico se apoderaba del Uchiha.

 _Pero tienes que dejar de pensar que tú vas a dañarnos._

—Querido —la voz de Sakura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, mientras su bonita cara brillante y redondita se le aproximaba con una bolsa en los brazos. Oh, eso lucía pesado para Sakura—. Mira, mira… compré los ingredientes para hacer una sopa de tomate. Además, los señores fueron muy amables y nos regalaron fruta. Dicen que es para el bebé —le contó, orgullosísima de sus palabras.

—Hn… bien —dijo, apenas, para extender su brazo y tomar las cosas de sus manos. Sakura no opuso resistencia, sin embargo, fue evidente que eso la sorprendió bastante—. ¿Le agradeciste por ambos? —así, su pregunta le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

—Sí —afirmó, alegre—. Deberíamos ir a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche ~

—Nos quedaremos en un hotel —declaró, lo que la hizo alzar las cejas—. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que descansamos apropiadamente. No nos caería mal dormir en un lugar adecuado para ello. Además, podrás refrescarte con calma.

—… ¿estás preocupado por mí? —lo atrapó. Un minúsculo mohín se asentó en sus labios mientras él desviaba la mirada, avergonzado. Aquello, inmediatamente, ocasionó que la felicidad de Sakura se volviera evidente con aura florido rosado y una torpe sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Aow, querido… pero, no tienes que preocuparte, ¿sabes? —alzó su brazo, flexionándolo para mostrarle su bíceps apretado—. Soy una kunoichi fuerte de Konoha.

—Solo vamos, Sakura.

—Oh… pero, ¿estás seguro? Creí que detestabas quedarte en hoteles durante el viaje —comentó, notando que él comenzaba a marcar la ruta hacia la zona hotelera—. No es un viaje de placer y los hoteles son predecibles, ¿no? Nunca ha sido un problema.

—Nos quedaremos dos días, así que deja de mencionarlo.

—Mmh… de acuerdo —murmuró, seria.

 _Eres un ninja de Konoha._

Sakura no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro cuando este no quería que ella lo descubriera, aunque intentaba suponerlo. Él estaba preocupado por ella, por su bebé y por el futuro que les deparaba el destino mientras permanecieran a su lado. ¿Había alguna forma en la que él pudiera ser un buen padre y esposo? ¿Estaba listo para tener un hijo? ¿Casarse con Sakura fue lo correcto? Él ni siquiera sabía cómo podría quedarse con ellos sin ponerlos en peligro, si podría participar en la crianza sin meter la pata después del terrible historial familiar que tenía, así como tampoco creía que pudiera ser un buen hombre para la única persona que siempre creería en él incondicionalmente. Sakura Haruno lo había amado tanto, durante tanto tiempo, y estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que le había dado que no podía dejar de mostrar su gratitud durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, ¿era eso lo correcto para ella? Su esposa había escogido una vida complicada con un hombre difícil. ¿Cómo es que él había permitido que ambos llegaran a esto? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que la única persona a la que amaba seriamente se amarrara a una vida de dificultades con tal de estar juntos? ¿Dónde estaba lo romántico en casarse con un traidor renegado que estaba pagando sus deudas con la sociedad?

 _No estás solo._

De repente, mientras veía a Sakura despojarse de los utensilios ninja y ponerse cómoda, recordó la parte más importante de lo que él le había dicho. La pelirrosa se había girado hasta darle la espalda y, en ese preciso instante, las dudas se despejaron de su cabeza. Sasuke se levantó y le pidió que no se fuera, que preparara la cena mientras él estaba fuera, que volvería en un par de horas… así, con un poco de tristeza al sentirse solitaria, ella no se atrevió a discutir algo con él, quien parecía muy taciturno desde hace un rato. Sasuke estaba preocupado, y ella lo sabía. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que hablarían ese tipo de cosas, pero no quería molestarlo demasiado… sin embargo, ahora estaba embarazada, así que tampoco podía quedarse con todas esas preocupaciones en su interior, eso no podía ocasionar ningún bien en su bebé, ¿cierto? Entonces, mientras preparaba la sopa de tomate, decidió que le pediría una explicación a Sasuke en cuanto él llegara. Aunque nunca anticipó que él tardaría tanto tiempo. Ella comió una manzana, decidió tomar un baño y preparó la habitación antes de que él llegara. Se preocupó cuando hubieron pasado cuatro horas, pues no era algo normal, y estaba por prepararse para salir a buscarlo cuando el sonido de la puerta anunció la entrada de su esposo, tranquilizando a su corazón.

 _Siempre vamos a apoyarte._

—Querido, estaba tan preocupada —dijo, mientras se asomaba vistiendo un yukata del hotel, lo que le hizo saber que, como él quería, ella se había relajado un poco. Aunque quizá no lo suficiente.

—Lamento la demora —dijo, mientras ella le ayudaba con su capa, retirándola para dejarla sobre un mueble de la habitación. Fue entonces que notó el paquete que estaba en su mano, lo que la hizo mirar con curiosidad—. No pensé que se tardarían para hacer algo tan simple.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es para ti —señaló, antes de ofrecérselo. Aquel gesto, de naturaleza sospechosa, hizo que ella alzara sus cejas con algo de sorpresa, para tomarlo entre sus manos. Estaba envuelto en papel café, se sentía blando, así que ella se volvió sobre la mesa para poder abrirlo con paciencia—. Llevamos un tiempo casados, sin embargo, no habíamos hecho esto antes.

—¿Es ropa? —preguntó, mientras tomaba el atuendo y lo alzaba para contemplarlo. Eran los colores que ella usaba, el estilo de vestimenta que le gustaba, así que sonrió—. ¿Tú lo escogiste?

 _Konoha siempre estará para ti…_

 _Lucharemos contra lo que sea, a tu lado._

—Es unas tallas más grandes, para que pueda adaptarse al bebé —explicó, lo que obligó una sonrisa emocionada en los labios de Sakura—. El emblema fue lo que les tomó tiempo.

—… ¿emblema? —dijo, confundida, para voltear la ropa y, entonces, ver el dibujo del abanico de los Uchiha en la espalda. Ella sintió que perdía el aliento al contemplarlo, dispuesto para que lo usara de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía—. Querido…

—Quiero que tú y nuestros hijos lo usen, Sakura —ella volvió su mirada hacia él, conmovida por las palabras que estaba escuchando—. Siempre hablé sobre regenerar mi clan y, de no ser por ti, eso es algo que sería imposible —suspiró—. Así que, por favor, acepta el embl…

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó, en un grito de emoción, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos en lo que parecía más una tacleada que un abrazo. Él, por su parte, tuvo que corresponder con su única extremidad, sintiendo que si no la atrapaba ella terminaría por caerse. Claro, eso era solo un pretexto para abrazarla de vuelta.

 _Y, claro, Sakura será la primera en recibirte._

[…]

Justo como era de esperarse, Itachi iba a enterarse inmediatamente del paradero de la pelirrosa, seguramente gracias a Karin. Esa era la única explicación para que, de la nada, el teléfono de Sasuke sonara tantas veces hasta lograr despertarlo anunciando su visita, y que él encontrara un desayuno con café listo. Claro, él no tenía idea de que ella y Naruto habían terminado una conversación, así que el rubio se había ido en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Al menos tenía la agradable sorpresa de que ella le preparara un desayuno—no tan desastroso como acostumbraba—, pudiendo sentarse a comerlo después de informarle sobre la llamada de su hermano. Por supuesto, ambos esperaban algún tipo de sermón por su mal comportamiento. Es decir, _otro_. Y ya que ambos eran conscientes del desastre que eran, a pesar de su aparente reconciliación, no estando seguros de saber si llamarle de tal forma, no podían hablarse normalmente ahora que todo se había tranquilizado. Ella huyó con el pretexto de darse una ducha, aunque solo iba a esconderse en el cuarto de baño de la habitación del pelinegro, para estar aseada cuando llegara el mayor de los hermanos. En ausencia de un cambio propio de ropa, tendría que utilizar algo prestado por el pelinegro, así que ella re apareció vistiendo una camisa que a él le quedaba grande—ofrecida por él mismo, claro—, casi como si se tratara de un vestido. Y ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de interactuar el uno con el otro, para cuando la puerta fue golpeada por su esperado invitado. Así, mientras Sasuke iba a recibir a su hermano, Sakura se dedicó a preparar la cafetera para todos.

—Buenos días —dijo Itachi, entrando a la cocina para verla de espaldas. Cabe mencionar que no tuvo que preguntar, y asumió que su intimidad había retomado su camino al verla vestir de semejante forma, pero decidió no hacer un comentario al respecto.

—Buen día, Itachi —respondió, buscando una taza para el mayor—. ¿Quieres azúcar o crema?

—Negro está bien —contestó él, tomando asiento en el desayunador, y dejó sobre la mesa una bolsita de papel que llevaba consigo.

—¿Trajiste algo de comer? —preguntó su hermano, para tomar la taza de café.

—No, es el anillo con el que ibas a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura —dijo, con abrupta honestidad, tal que hizo que su hermanito escupiera el sorbo de café tibio y que ella derramara un poco sobre la zona de cocina, alzando la jarra y dando saltitos hacia atrás para no quemarse. Aquello ocasionó una enorme conmoción en ambos, que no supieron calmar fácilmente—. Yo me encargo —se puso de pie para quitarle la jara de cristal a Sakura.

—Di-disculpa —titubeó, apartándose a un lado, mientras el mayor servía su propia taza y la llevaba a la barra de cocina, ignorando que la pelirrosa se moviera despavorida para tomar un trapo y limpiar las gotas de café derramado. Sasuke había estado tosiendo después de ahogarse.

—No importa.

—¿Por qué trajiste eso? —se quejó, con la voz ronca, el más joven de los hermanos, mientras lanzaba una mirada recriminatoria a Itachi. Según su criterio, eso era lo peor que pudo hacer mientras él y Sakura intentaban reconciliar sus diferencias… o los errores de borrachera de Sasuke.

—Porque hay un par de cosas que debemos hablar al respecto —aseguró, mientras tomaba la bolsa desde el fondo y la volteaba sobre la superficie. La mano de su hermano se apresuró a tomar la joya, ocultándola completamente, mientras Sakura daba un respingo y se giraba como acto reflejo. Los dos, al mismo tiempo, decidieron que ella no debía verla, como si estuviera prohibido, el cliché de no ver el vestido antes de la boda, pero era el anillo, y era la novia—. No sean ridículos, no vas a dárselo.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca? —masculló, bajando la mano a donde ella no pudiera verla.

—En realidad, deberías mostrárselo —suspiró—. Es probable que ella reconozca las piedras. Y, si es así, entonces no podemos permitir que lo toque, bajo ningún concepto, Sasuke.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó, Sasuke, confundido. Aquello detonó un largo suspiro de la boca de Itachi, mientras la chica asomaba su mirada verde por encima de su propio hombro, intentando no ver el objeto prometido.

—Mientras más veía esa cosa, más pensaba en la última vez que lo había visto, en la vida anterior… tengo muy presente la primera vez, en realidad —dijo, corrigiéndose a sí mismo mientras hablaba, para darle un sorbo a su café—. Solía ser un broche. Nuestra madre lo utilizó el día de su boda y, en una ocasión, cuando tú aun no nacías, lo tomó mientras limpiaba, de una forma casi ceremonial, envuelto en una tela de seda blanca. Me tomó un rato reconocer que eran las mismas piedras. Esta joya es la misma que nuestra madre portó en su boda.

—Lo sé. Lo supe desde el primer momento, pero nunca identifiqué el accesorio. Se perdió tras la masacre.

—No se perdió —contestó—. Estaba oculto. Era un tesoro para nuestra madre, no iba dejarlo donde cualquiera pudiera tomarlo —afirmó—. Supongo que no estoy del todo en lo correcto, si tú no lo viste… como sea, me causó mucha curiosidad, así que lo llevé a que un conocido lo valuara y me dijera todo lo que podía averiguar.

—¿Podríamos evitar hablar sobre su precio? —aquejó, frustrado, Sasuke.

—En realidad, su precio no tiene importancia, aunque he de decir que es muy elevado —se encogió de hombros, mirando a la pelirrosa—. Sasuke lo tiene oculto, así que puedes girarte, Sakura. Como sea, lo que importa es lo que me dijo sobre el origen de los diamantes.

—¿Diamantes? —repitió, ella, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras se giraba. El menor le dio un buen golpe a su hermano, en el hombro.

—Ese es el punto importante, no seas un niño —gruñó, Itachi—. En fin… él estaba muy sorprendido de que no tuvieran grabado de seguimiento, le expliqué que era por la antigüedad. Eso hizo que él me contara una historia, sobre una familia de diamantes que pertenecieron a un zar de nombre Orlov. Uno de ellos negro, y el otro blanco. Los dos fueron robados de la india, justo como el gran mogol a finales de 1730, el cual se ha argumentado que es la mitad del Orlov blanco.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con el anillo de mamá? —cuestionó, confundido, Sasuke.

—Madara recibió pedazos de un diamante y nunca preguntó su origen, al igual que el rubí. Eso sucedió en 1743, cuatro años después de la desaparición del gran Mogol, quien se cree era el gemelo de un diamante que convivió con el Orlov Negro, el cual ha cobrado muchas vidas —las cejas de ambos se levantaron, incrédulas. Itachi suspiró—. Son gemas famosas, malditas y con destinos inciertos… los extranjeros, que eran ingleses, venían huyendo desde China, se cree que estuvieron en la ruta de la seda. Eso, sin mencionar la elección de las gemas: un enorme rubí y diamantes.

—¡¿Un rubí?!

—Carajo, Itachi —gruñó, una vez más, Sasuke, pero a su hermano no le interesaban sus quejas en este momento. Como fuera, no tenía objeto—. Son los colores de nuestra familia… no sé por qué te sorprende tanto, en todo caso.

—Sasuke, las gemas de color rojo son relacionadas con la muerte —explicó, ocasionando con ello que el aludido le mirara con mayor atención, aunque mantenía cierto reto en su gesto—. Es utilizado para ritos que requieren llamarla. Mientras tanto, las gemas blancas o traslúcidas son utilizadas con propósitos de protección… imagina una joya que llama y repele a la muerte al mismo tiempo. ¿No te suena suficiente para hacerla enfurecer?

—Entiendo de qué hablas —afirmó, con mucha más tranquilidad, su hermano—. Pero, ¿no estamos poniéndonos algo paranoicos a estas alturas? ¿Intentas decir que es una joya maldita?

—¿Por qué no se lo muestras a Sakura y lo confirmamos?

—Antes era un broche —rezongó—. Ella no podría reconocerlo de este modo, ¿entiendes? Ahora es una sortija de compromiso, no un elegante broche japonés. Nuestra madre la usó por unos años, así que…

—No cambiaron la forma de las piedras, así que muéstralo de una vez —soltó, exasperado, Itachi. Aquello desató una guerra de miradas entre los hermanos, ante lo que Sakura fue una espectadora paciente—. Hazlo, Sasuke.

—No quiero que lo vea.

—En realidad —interrumpió, entonces, la pelirrosa—, no recuerdo haber visto jamás un accesorio tan elegante, así que… no tienen que preocuparse por eso. Creo que jamás habría olvidado algo tan impresionante como eso.

—¿Lo ves? —gruñó, por enésima vez, el menor.

—Sin embargo —así, continuó interrumpiéndolo, para que ambos la miraran—, recuerdo haber trabajado con mi maestra en unos archivos, luego de que tú dejaste la villa. A decir verdad, estaba investigando sobre lo que había sucedido con tu familia —bajó un poco su voz, para dirigir una mirada a su cuñado y, acto seguido, retomó—. Quería saber por qué te habías ido, y eso me llevó a una zona olvidada de los archivos de mi maestra, información privada a la que me metí sin permiso… como sea, había varias cosas ahí —se encogió de hombros—. Recuerdo una bolsa de tela de seda de color blanco, dentro de una caja de roble.

—Era lisa —complementó, Itachi, a lo que ella asintió. Por tanto, con sus palabras, ambos alzaron la mirada hacia Sasuke.

—No había un accesorio en su interior —aseguró, ella—, pero sí había un diminuto diamante entre un montón de polvo dorado… bueno, eso es lo que creí que era. Transparente y brillante, ¿saben? Pero lo devolví inmediatamente.

—Encontraron el broche, ¿y se lo llevaron?

—La caja estaba destrozada y la bolsa apenas resistía —explicó—. Creo que no fue como que simplemente lo tomaran. Creo que se hizo pedazos, también. No estoy segura de que sea lo mismo, pero… ¿tendrá alguna relación?

—Sasuke.

—Ya entendí —contestó, el moreno, para suspirar. Así, él abrió su mano lentamente y con enorme duda, para que ella pudiera verlo bien.

A regañadientes, Sasuke depositó sobre la superficie la sortija que había obtenido de sus padres. Tenía una hermoso rubí, grande y de corte circular que no se veía para nada brusco ni demasiado extravagante, con dos tiras de oro blanco como base que se unían formando dos triángulos a los costados del rubí e incrustaciones de diamante que casi cerraban completamente el triángulo. A pesar de todo, no tenía un aspecto exagerado ni poco elegante. Sakura pensó, inmediatamente, que era la sortija más preciosa que pudo haber visto en su vida. Era hipnotizante, brillante, llamativa y poco simple, pero derrochaba distinción. Podía entender por qué Mikoto Uchiha consideraría cualquier accesorio con estas piedras como algo inigualable, un tesoro familiar que no podía ser monetizado fácilmente, en especial con tanta historia, con tanto amor y tanta tradición. Usarlo sería el honor más grande, más si sus padres habían decidido pasarlo a Sasuke, ya que significaba que ella estaba obteniendo su completa aprobación, su amor y confianza. Así, mientras más y mejor lo miraba, ella entendía que no había forma alguna de que le dijera que no a semejante anillo, lo que la llevó a mirarlo durante largos segundos, prendada por la pieza. Notando su increíble atracción, Itachi aproximó su mano con cuidado, alzándolo en un movimiento grácil para poner girar la sortija y que ella admirara cada uno de los ángulos. Sus bonitos ojos color jade brillaban mientras admiraba cada una de las minúsculas piedritas y se preguntaba intensamente si realmente esas eran todas ellas, pero no podía imaginárselo. Entonces, ella miró a los dos hermanos, y ellos parecieron entender cuál era su pregunta.

—Otro de los motivos por los que lo hicieron un anillo, es porque había una crisis en la familia, y hacía falta vender parte de los diamantes. Sin embargo, nunca quisieron deshacerse del rubí, y procuraron mantener la esencia —explicó, el mayor—. Es decir, habría sido muy cargado si hubiese tenido más piedras.

—Ya veo —murmuró, volviendo sus ojos a la sortija, para esbozar una dulce sonrisa—. Es hermoso… cualquier chica soñaría con tener algo así, aunque es algo intimidante.

—¿Te gusta? —entonces, la pregunta ansiosa y algo innecesaria del pelinegro se escurrió de su boca con vida propia, y ella simplemente le dedico una mirada emocionada para asentir, con aquella preciosa curva en sus labios.

—Estaría loca, de lo contrario.

—Me lo dieron para ti, Sakura —continuó, él. Ah, su corazón jovial estaba latiendo a mil por hora, pero, ¿era el momento apropiado? Itachi pensaba que no, no era el momento, y no era el anillo correcto tampoco—. Si lo quieres, será tuyo en el momento en que lo digas.

—No es así —y, antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo, la misma pelirrosa rechazó la oferta. Claro, no había que ser un genio para imaginar que se debiera a su última pelea.

—Sakura… lo que dije esa vez, no era en serio —aseguró, para luego suspirar—. Estaba tomado, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y fui muy agresivo contigo. Es un error, me arrepiento, así que…

—Era una flor de loto —lo interrumpió, para apoyar sus codos sobre la barra y, consecutivamente, recargó su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, sosteniendo así sus propias mejillas, mientras soñaba con un artefacto distinto—. Era completamente de oro, es un misterio cómo le dieron esa forma… las hojas de la flor se ondulaban como las de una real, y los diamantes forraban la parte externa de ellos. En el interior, estaban grabados canales de oro, como si quisiera imitar la forma de los pétalos por dentro, ¿saben? Y, justo en el centro del broche, estaba el rubí, rodeado por pequeñas piezas de diamante que lo hacían destacar más —suspiró, antes de sentir cómo la sonrisa de sus labios se iba a borrando, eventualmente—. Un perfecto obsequio de compromiso…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, Itachi, aturdido—. Solo he visto una foto en blanco y negro, y un par de pinturas que no dejan tantos detalles en claro, ¿cómo es que…?

—No es mi broche —contestó, para separarse de la barra—, tampoco sería bueno que yo lo usara como un anillo. Lo que veo en él, es el amargo recuerdo del adorno más precioso que he visto en toda mi vida —negó con la cabeza, para alzar su mirada hacia ellos—. El broche que describí es el regalo de compromiso que le dieron a Sakuya-hime para casarse con un hombre que no era Indra.

 **[Continuará…]**


	47. Chapter 47

Estaba segurísima de que ya había subido este capítulo aquí :( les ofrezco una disculpa, aquí está el 47!

* * *

Después de un rato de discusión, y con la revelación de Sakura, los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro con seriedad. Ella no tenía un buen gesto con respecto a la joya, a pesar de que la encontraba preciosa e inigualable. Sin embargo, el que la pelirrosa no se sintiera cómoda con lo que los restos del broche de Sakuya representaban no lograba derrotar la sensación de aceptación que ella sentía por la idea de recibir un anillo de compromiso tan precioso como ese. Ambos seguían siendo estudiantes y ella quedó fascinada con aquellas piedras. Así, Itachi decidió por cuenta propia el volver a meter la sortija en la bolsa de papel, como si la decisión estuviera tomada, y luego miró a Sakura con un gesto de comprensión. Los tres entendían, ahora, que esa joya debía estar ligada con lo que pasaba en realidad. En agosto todos deberían ir al santuario de Ise y, ahora, tenían algo que ofrecerle a Izanami.

—… ¿maldita? —repitió, Sasuke, tras un largo suspiro—. Dices que si Sakura lo toca…

—Sakuya también lo tuvo, ¿cierto? —contestó, Itachi—. Sakura, dices que apenas tocaste uno de los diamantes mientras eras adolescente, y pasaron años antes de que sucediera algo… en tu segunda vida, ¿recuerdas haberlo visto?

—No tengo memorias de esa vida… de Hanako —explicó, algo decepcionada.

—Pero, su segunda vida fue muy corta —agregó, Sasuke—. Es posible que eso se compensara con la tercera vida… es decir, sé que Sakuya no era una mujer adulta cuando falleció, pero que Sakura viviera más años podría explicarse como una compensación, ¿no creen?

—La Parca —burló, Itachi—, dándote más tiempo con tu esposa porque no te dio el suficiente antes, ¿eso es lo que dices?

—No lo sé —suspiró, el menor, exasperado.

—En todo caso —empezó, Sakura—, lo mejor sería que nadie lo tocara… es decir, mucho menos las mujeres que nos relacionamos con ustedes. No sabemos si solo me afectará a mí, si en verdad hay una maldición, así que no debe estar al alcance de ninguna de nosotras —decidió—. Eso incluye a Izumi, y a su madre.

—De hecho, que nuestra madre siga con vida a pesar de estar en contacto con las gemas… —dijo, Itachi, pensativo—. Es probable que la condición realmente esté ligada a ustedes dos.

—Mantengámoslo como una precaución —insistió, la pelirrosa—. No quisiera que les pasara nada, a ninguna de ellas —prosiguió, para luego emitir un largo suspiro—. Es muy temprano para hablar de cosas tan horribles como la muerte.

—Bueno, es quien ha regido sus últimas tres vidas —alzó las cejas, el mayor—. Como sea, me llevaré esto y lo meteré en la caja fuerte. Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo, y lo llevaremos con nosotros al O-Bon cuando viajemos a Ise —concluyó, antes de enrollar la bolsa de papel para meterla en el bolsillo interno de su saco. Acto seguido, se terminó su taza de café—. Gracias, Sakura. Ahora, tengo otras cosas por hacer. Mientras tanto, ustedes deberían… seguir con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo antes de que yo llegara.

—Oh, nosotros no hacíamos nada —afirmó Sakura, mientras sus mejillas ganaban color con rapidez y ella desviaba la mirada.

—Ah, cada vez que te veo reaccionar a algo relacionado a mi hermano caigo en cuenta un poco más de porqué él se enamoró de ti —comentó, mientras se detenía—. Te has vuelto más honesta en cuanto a tus sentimientos, Sakura. Si esta eras tú cuando ustedes se conocieron, si eras así en su vida anterior, aunado a la fortaleza que me has mostrado, puedo ver que él no tenía opción. Lo dominaste completamente.

—Basta, Itachi —refunfuñó, el aludido, mientras ella abría poco a poco sus ojitos verdes.

—Eres adorable —se burló, obviamente, de ella—. Te defiendes sola y, aun así, muestras esa debilidad por el hombre al que amas —se encogió de hombros—. Luchas por lo que quieres, eres perseverante y tienes mucho amor por dar. Solo tú podrías aguantar a este cabeza dura.

—¿A qué siglo perteneces para llamarme "cabeza dura"?

—Nos vemos —se despidió, volviendo el camino de sus pasos hacia el pasillo, hasta la puerta, para abrirla y salir, pero deteniéndose justo antes de volver a cerrarla tras su espalda, con el único propósito de decir—: Reconcíliense de una vez, ¿quieren? —y solo quedó el ruido que marcaba su salida al cerrar la puerta, detrás de él.

—Dios —Sasuke suspiró, incrédulo y aliviado, cuando al fin se fue—. Desde que está enamorado se ha visto quizá demasiado optimista…

—Izumi lo hace feliz, ¿cierto? —se sonrió un poco, más tranquila.

—Sin embargo, debo admitir que tiene razón —dijo, para levantar la mirada negra hacia ella, con una intensidad que la atrapó con la guardia baja—. No lo hemos decidido, en parte porque lo que dije te hirió profundamente, y en parte porque me apena pedírtelo.

—Sasuke, yo…

—Reconciliémonos, Sakura —la interrumpió, poniéndose de pie, para rodear la barra que los separaba. Ella no pudo moverse y, de algún modo, sintió que dejó de respirar—. No voy a decir que no sé qué es lo que pasó, pero sí retractaré mis palabras. Ninguna de ellas tenía fundamentación, me sentía herido y estaba confundido, alterado. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Aunque digas eso…

—Sakura —sus manos se movieron, rápidamente, hasta tomarla por la muñeca derecha y por el hombro izquierdo, sosteniéndola firmemente. Ella dio un respingo y lo miró, recuperando el ritmo del aliento con dificultad—. Me aseguraré de compensarte por lo que hice, pero no podré hacerlo si no me dejas estar contigo, así que…

—¿Esa es tu estrategia? —se rió, incrédula, pero de forma honesta—. ¿Me estás chantajeando para que nos reconciliemos?

—No finjamos que esto te sorprende, en realidad —le sonrió de vuelta, igualmente sorprendido al entender que así era como se veía—. Jamás he sido alguien bueno para pedir disculpas, y cada vez me parezco más a quien solía ser, pero estoy decidido a no cometer los mismos errores que cometí en el pasado.

—¿Es mejor cometer nuevos?

—Los errores son parte de la vida y, mientras pueda compensarlos —insistió, apretando suave sus dedos sobre su piel, lo que hizo que ella llevara su mano libre hasta el pecho de Sasuke, apoyando la palma con cuidado.

—Eso significa… mientras puedas seguir conmigo, ¿cierto? —y se miraron a los ojos, el uno al otro, para que él pudiera asentir a sus palabras antes de eliminar la distancia entre sus rostros.

 **Capítulo Cuarentaisiete: El corazón primero busca el placer**

Su cerezo, su hermoso cerezo, estaba plantado en el mismo sitio donde siempre. Sakuya había pasado los últimos días admirándolo, después de que se anunciara su compromiso con un hombre al que ella no amaba. La boda se estaba planificando para que sucediera a lo sumo un mes después del anuncio, y ella no había escuchado nada de Indra desde que le pidió, a mudas, que se la llevara lo más lejos posible de sus responsabilidades. Sabía que el emperador no era un hombre estúpido, y probablemente sospechaba que ella intentaría resistirse, aunque no supiera nada de la relación que tenían. Sin embargo, la ausencia de su Romeo era lo que verdaderamente la estaba agobiando… ni un asomo de su presencia en tanto tiempo, ¿eh? Quizá él no estaba dispuesto a desafiar a un hombre tan poderoso, quizá él no la amaba de la misma forma. Quizá los pétalos rosados de su hermoso cerezo no eran suficientes, de la misma forma en que las magnolias tulipán tampoco parecían lograr satisfacerlo. Quizá, al final, todo había sido una ilusión generada por su carácter infantil. Quizá todo se lo había imaginado…

—Hime —una de las damas de compañía hizo que ella, con su larga cabellera trenzada en su espalda, se volviera a ver sobre su hombro—. Su excelencia solicitó que acudiera a una cita en el estanque del palacio.

—¿En el estanque? —repitió, confundida—. Mi padre nunca ha tenido interés por el estanque…

—En realidad —empezó, dubitativa—, él planificó su cita para que se encontrara con el capitán, no con el emperador —le explicó, ante lo que ella se volvió, en un gesto cansado que reflejaba el rechazo de su alma—. Lo lamento… pero, sé que se enfurecerá si la princesa no se presenta. Así que, si me permite...

—Entiendo —murmuró, de vuelta, para suspirar—. Iré, así que… ayúdame a vestirme, ¿quieres?

[…]

El fin de semana había terminado. Después de casi tres meses de una tímida reconciliación que les costó varias semanas para concretar del todo, uno casi podría decir que ellos estaban teniendo una relación ideal, de no ser por todo aquello que ambos sabían y que deseaban solucionar. Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido—desde hace varios meses— en una constante para la facultad de medicina, pues tenía la costumbre de acudir con frecuencia, ya fuera para dejar o recoger a Sakura. De vez en cuando, como se había hecho costumbre, él venía a traerle algo de comer, especialmente ahora que estaban a mitad de sus vacaciones de verano y ella continuaba trabajando en los laboratorios junto a Karin, quien recientemente había vuelto al equipo debido a la gran demanda que este tenía y la ausencia indefinida del asistente de Sakura. El pelinegro llegaba a comer con ambas, se quedaba durante su descanso y volvía al trabajo que había comenzado en una firma popular de la ciudad, como asistente de leyes. Lo estaba llevando a tiempo completo, por ahora, así que era común verlo con vestimenta formal todos los días, muy guapo a ojos de cualquiera. Había acordado concentrar todo su tiempo a la firma, con la condición de tener un par de días para ir a Ise y poder continuar trabajando a medio tiempo cuando comenzara nuevamente sus estudios. Él era tan eficiente para un joven que estaba aprendiendo de la labor, que nadie dudaría o le negaría algo, así que le estaba yendo de maravilla. Además, la firma estaba tan cerca de la universidad que podía ir a ver a Sakura siempre que quisiera, lo que resultaba ser todos los días.

Ese martes en particular, daban las cinco de la mañana cuando la alarma sonó a todo volumen junto a la cama. Después de un quejido de desagrado por el estrepitoso ruido, la mano del pelinegro salió de entre las sábanas y apagó el objeto que ocasionaba ese espantoso sonido, volviéndola de regreso debajo de ellas para escurrirlas—como un mocoso caprichoso que no quiere ir a la escuela— alrededor de la cintura blanca, delgada y desnuda de Sakura. Ella se encogió ante su toque, abriendo sus ojos color jade aun adormilados, para acomodarse un poco mejor entre sus brazos. Su blusa de tirantes se había subido durante la noche, así que los dedos del pelinegro estaban sobre su barriga, jugando alrededor de su bonito ombligo, el más reciente de los jugueteos que Sasuke había adquirido luego de verla usando un bikini el fin de semana, porque tenía el vientre plano y una cicatrizar umbilical que él decidió encontrar adorable. Sakura suspiró al pensar que él no tenía remedio, y luego se retorció completamente para girarse entre sus brazos y esconderse en su pecho cubierto por una camisa gris, devolviéndole el abrazo. Las sábanas tenían un agradable olor compartido, adquirido luego de pasar varias noches juntos, y eso la hizo reír a mudas con los ojos cerrados, obligando con ello a que él abriera un poco los ojos. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Bueno, como fuera, él acarició su cabellera despeinada y le plantó un beso en la frente, pero ella solo se rió un poco más.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró, con su voz grave del recién despertar, para acomodarse mejor y apoyar el mentón en su cabeza.

—Es la cuarta noche continua que pasas aquí, Naruto va a preguntarse si no piensas volver nunca.

—A estas alturas, ya debe haber sacado mis cosas del apartamento —afirmó, con una seguridad bromista, para luego suspirar. Sakura aún tenía una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, aunque apenas se había reído de aquella broma.

—No lo hizo —dijo, segura de sí misma, para bostezar antes de sentarse en la cama, escapándose del abrazo del moreno.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó, mientras miraba sus omoplatos descansados, como su postura relajada, la de alguien que no quiere levantarse a pesar de saber que tiene un largo día por delante, lo que lo llevó a alcanzar su brazo más cercano con una de sus manos—. Vamos, vuelve aquí —pidió, con las mismas intenciones que las de ella.

—Oye, es tu horario de despertador el que estamos respetando —aquejó, para mirarle sobre su hombro—. Es la hora de levantarse, Sasuke-kun.

—Podemos quedarnos diez minutos más…

—No, hoy saldrás temprano de tu trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, aunque volvió a tenderse sobre la cama, esta vez a la altura de su rostro, para mirarlo a los ojos—. Vamos. Tengo que preparar la maleta hoy mismo, y tú tienes que dejarme en la facultad antes de irte.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Solo serán un par de días. Me iré mañana por la tarde y volveré el domingo en la noche, iremos a tomar algo como dijimos y te contaré todo de la convención, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y no olvides que hoy nos veremos para cenar con los chicos.

—Creí que nos veríamos para comer.

—Dijiste que no tendrías tiempo, así que lo movimos —le recordó, para llevar una mano a acariciarle la cabellera negra—. Pero, te prometo que puedes volver a casa conmigo esta noche… o podemos irnos a tu departamento si ya no te queda ropa.

—Eso es generoso de tu parte.

—Tiene que serlo —aseguró, para darle un dulce beso de pico en los labios y sonreírle muy amplio, con amor—. Feliz cumpleaños, querido.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—Te amo.

[…]

Al cabo de una hora, la princesa Sakuya estuvo lista. Vestía un kimono de un brillante color verde, con adornos de flores en hilo blanco y un obi de colores rojos y azules, de hilo rosado. Sus damas de compañía le habían trenzado dos mechones de cabello, uniéndolos en un abundante recogido que posteriormente adornaron con tocados vistosos de base plateada y unas lilas pálidas colgando sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, a punto de alcanzar sus ojos. Fue así que ella terminó para ver al hombre con el que la habían prometido, así que volvió al palacio que, a su parecer, resultaba ser un desolado y enorme sitio, a pesar de que estaba lleno de todo tipo de personas. Así, en las elegantes vestimentas con las que se suponía debía pulular para encontrarse con cualquier persona que no fuera su familia, ella caminó con su frente en alto mientras dos de sus damas de compañía de mayor confianza venían con ella. Su padre le había hecho saber, por medio de una sirviente, que quería que se encontrara a solas con el capitán, pero ella contestó por la misma vía para hacerle saber que eso no iba a suceder bajo ningún contexto, pues ninguna dama debía permanecer a solas con un hombre que no era su esposo. Por supuesto, eso eran solo patrañas, considerando que ella ya se había deshecho de su escolta femenina para pasar tiempo a solas con el hombre que había robado su corazón, al que no había visto en días, pero eso… eso no significaba nada, ¿cierto? Se lo recordó a sí misma, por enésima vez, antes de salir al patio, donde estaba el estanque y el atardecer.

—Hime —una voz masculina interrumpió el silencio inmenso con el que ella había admirado el cielo anaranjado, para que su rostro se volviera hacia ese hombre. Apenas un metro detrás de la pelirrosa yacían las dos mujeres, a las que él miró con duda—. Estaba seguro de que nos veríamos a solas.

—Mis acompañantes son damas discretas —afirmó, sin titubeos—. Capitán, una princesa necesita a sus damas de compañía.

—Sí… por supuesto —murmuró, muy poco complacido, antes de hacer un gesto sobre el pasillo de suelo de madera—. Al menos, ¿podrían permanecer a una distancia prudente? Quisiera que nuestra plática sea privada.

—Entiendo —dijo, en un tono bajo, y las miró sobre su hombro. Ellas hicieron una sutil reverencia.

—Por aquí —prosiguió, esperando a que ella pasara por uno de sus costados para andar y lograr así alcanzarla, en un paso tranquilo y pausado que pretendía recorrer la zona que daba al patio del palacio—. Sé que para una doncella debe ser difícil asumir un compromiso tan repentino —empezó, y ella tragó saliva, manteniéndose parsimoniosa—, así que me gustaría hacerlo más sencillo para usted, princesa.

—La responsabilidad de las princesas es responder según lo que el emperador decida que es lo mejor para su pueblo —contestó, con firmeza.

—Debe ser especialmente complicado para usted —dijo, aunque no tenía ni idea—. Pero, ya lo ha dicho. Es parte de su responsabilidad, tal como lo es la mía: velar por aquello que haga lo mejor para mi pueblo. Es por eso que me satisface la oferta de su majestad, he aceptado tomar su lugar cuando él lo decida, y me enorgullece que ofreciera la mano de su única hija legítima.

—Qué maravilloso debe ser todo eso, para un soldado como usted, capitán.

—Solo es la recompensa de proteger nuestras tierras en tiempos difíciles, donde todos quieren apoderarse del pequeño territorio de su majestad —afirmó, formalmente.

—Ojalá le hubiese ofrecido una dama más apropiada, como cualquiera de mis hermanas —suspiró, cansada—. Por desgracia, la consorte de su majestad solo pudo tenerme a mí, y él no tomó por esposa a ninguna otra mujer… su excelencia honró a su esposa como nadie en el mundo, aunque se quedó sin heredero.

—Mi intención es honrar a mi esposa de la misma forma —ante la palabra "esposa", ella se detuvo abruptamente, mientras intentaba desviar su mirada al cielo que iba oscureciéndose—. Mi princesa, sé que no esperaba tener que casarse conmigo.

—Capitán, por favor, no diga eso —respondió, aunque su rostro mostraba un conflicto emocional.

—Hime —se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella—, mi Sakuya-hime —entonó, solemnemente, con un gesto de adoración que ella encontró un poco perturbador, pero supo ocultarlo muy bien—. Por favor, permítame ofrecerle todo mi amor.

—Capitán, no es necesario…

—Sé que actúa según su responsabilidad —continuó, antes de extender su mano hasta la de ella, tocando sus dedos con cuidado, lo que la hizo dar un respingo—. Pero me aseguraré de hacerla una consorte orgullosa. Se sentirá satisfecha con mi compañía, tendremos un heredero varón, como merece nuestro pueblo, y sus tierras serán repletas de riquezas. Ya hemos comenzado a trabajar en el crecimiento del reino, así que… confíe en que lograremos que sea el mejor de los tiempos para nuestro pueblo, seré un buen esposo. Y, para demostrárselo, traje para usted un obsequio del último de los viajes que hicimos.

—Un… ¿obsequio? —repitió, confusa.

—Sí, es un regalo —sonrió, soltando sus dedos para meter la mano entre los pliegues de su atuendo, buscando—. En cuanto lo vi, en un templo de las tierras a las que fuimos en la última de nuestras misiones, decidí que sería un regalo para conmemorar el compromiso con mi princesa.

—Eso es…

—No diga nada —pidió, para tomarlo y mostrárselo. Era ese broche, un hermoso broche con base de oro y adornado por una infinidad de piedras preciosas—, solo acéptelo, hime. Y, por favor, llévelo consigo, todos los días… todos los días, al menos, hasta el día de nuestra boda —así, él dio un paso al frente, y tocó las telas de su elegante vestido.

—Entiendo —susurró, nerviosa, para mirar la forma en la que él colocaba el broche sobre su pecho.

—Sabía que sería perfecto para mi princesa —aseguró, convencido de ello—. Su majestad concordó cuando lo vio. Esto solo es una prueba de las muchas riquezas que proveeré a nuestro hogar, princesa.

—Gracias, capitán —murmuró, para desviar la mirada hacia el interior del palacio. Y, ahí, en el pasillo principal que se alcanzaba a ver a través de un ventanal estaba él: Indra, quien le hizo un gesto para que mirara sobre su hombro. Justo, al hacerlo, pudo ver que una de sus dos damas volvía a acompañar a la otra—. Aceptaré su obsequio, pero deberá disculpar mi presencia —dijo, para ofrecerle una leve sonrisa—. Estoy muy cansada. Necesito dormir, si no le importa.

—Oh, por supuesto —contestó, entusiasmado—. No la retengo más, hime. Pase una buena noche, yo me encargaré de que nada pueda perturbarla.

—Así será —asintió, para volverse en su eje y poner todo de sí en no correr hacia sus acompañantes, alcanzándolas así a un paso tranquilo. Pasó entre ellas, para volver por donde habían venido, aunque alcanzó la mano de una de ellas, que sostenía una nota de papel que había sido doblada, y se detuvo con el último rayo de sol, unos segundos, para leerla.

 _Lo haremos una semana antes de la boda.  
Sé una novia complaciente y te llevaré lejos de aquí,  
donde puedas ser libre y bailar bajo cerezos.  
 **Lo prometo**._

[…]

El miércoles, luego de festejar en compañía de algunos de sus amigos y pasar la noche juntos, Sakura salió junto a Karin a un viaje relacionado con su investigación, pues serían expositoras del proyecto en representación de Orochimaru para una convención médica que se realizaría en Osaka. Así, después de cuatro días alejados, las dos chicas llegaron con su equipaje y muy sonrientes a la estación de tren bala de Tokio, donde Sasuke las esperaba en el auto. Karin, que era una prudente casamentera, ya había pedido un auto para la estación antes de llegar, así que planeaba dejarlos solos, sin mencionar que tenía programado algo para más tarde, una cena con sus amigos Suigetsu y Jugo, quienes habían venido a la ciudad un par de días antes por motivos que ella no quería revelar de momento. Como fuera, ellas se separaron apenas salieron del edificio.

—Uno diría que nos está evitando —fue la forma en la que Sakura saludó al pelinegro, con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Hola, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por venir por mí, te ves muy guapo cuando usas camisas de color azul, como cuando éramos niños —mencionó, apoyando una mano en su pecho—. Me gusta mucho.

—No me seduzcas en público, Sakura —murmuró él, para tomar su mano y atraerla a sus labios, depositando un beso en sus dedos antes de quitarle el equipaje y subirlo al auto—. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

—Solo fueron tres horas —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Ya viste? Me compré una blusa nueva, gané una tarjeta de regalo en el hotel y Karin me ayudó a escogerla —presumió, para modelar su prenda blanca de hombros descubiertos que caía con las mangas hasta las muñecas, así que sacudió los brazos para que admirara la parte desnuda de su piel—. ¿Te gusta?

—Te queda muy bien —sonrió, de vuelta, aunque con sutileza—. No vas a lograr tentarme, aun así… debes tener hambre.

—No realmente —se encogió de hombros, mientras abría la puerta por cuenta propia y subía al auto—. Dijiste que iríamos a tomar algo hoy, ¿cierto? Por eso me puse algo lindo, aunque estoy usando zapatos deportivos —rio suave—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir en nuestra cita? Oh, parece que ha pasado mucho desde que tuvimos una.

—Eso es porque ha sido así —asintió, encendiendo el auto—. Shikamaru nos llevó a un café hace unos días, creo que te gustará. Tienen algunos cocteles.

—¿Quién quiere seducir a quién ahora?

Luego de ello, él condujo hacia un sitio nuevo e interesante que terminó siendo algo sensacional para Sakura. Se trataba de un arcade, el cual incluía juegos de todo tipo que proporcionaban cupones canjeables, tenía una barra y una serie de mesas donde atendían meseros con ropa de colores neón. Su menú incluía bocadillos, como versiones miniatura de platillos comunes—pizza, hamburguesas, sándwiches, entre otros— y otros snacks de tamaño normal, así como bebidas varias sin alcohol, lo que hacía del sitio un lugar ideal para chicos y grandes. Pasaron un par de horas ahí, pululando entre juegos para que ella pudiera llenarse de cupones que más tarde canjearía por unas gafas enormes con ojos falsos y un lápiz gigantesco, mientras Sasuke había cambiado los pocos que sobraban por un anillo de juguete con una figura de mariposa, diminuto, el cual le puso a Sakura en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Ella bebió una piña colada, y él un café americano, pues era un conductor responsable. Luego compartieron unos nachos—los que sí tenían un tamaño regular— y salieron del lugar para caminar unas cuantas calles, esperando que su alimento bajara con el ejercicio simple durante el cual ella habló entusiasmada sobre todo lo que les había pasado en su breve viaje de trabajo. Sakura estaba enamorada de su carrera, siempre fue muy obvio, así que solía contar lo que sabía, con un brillo particular en la mirada que a él le encantaba. Le explicó que participó en un juego del hotel y su turno resultó ganador, por eso había obtenido una tarjeta de regalo para aquella tienda, y estaba satisfecha con su compra. Así, tras su primer bostezo, él no dudó que era el momento de volver a casa y la llevó a su edificio. Pese a que ella insistió en llevar su propio equipaje, ya que él no podía quedarse esta noche, Sasuke ignoró su petición y la acompañó hasta el departamento, lo que significaba que no iba a simplemente dejarla en la puerta, especialmente cuando necesitaba tomar agua.

—Cuatro días fuera de casa parecen una eternidad —admiró, la pelirrosa, mientras veía al pelinegro entrar a la cocina—. No sé cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo fuera de tu departamento para pasar los días conmigo, querido.

—No es tan difícil como crees —respondió, antes de acercar el vaso a sus labios.

—Mm… ¿qué es ese olor? —cuestionó, Sakura, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Huele bien, pero… no es ninguno de mis perfumes. No recuerdo haber usado un aromatizante y es algo intenso para cuatro días enteros.

—No huelo nada —afirmó él, alzando una ceja.

—Claro que sí, es muy obvio —refunfuñó—. Le dejé una llave a Ino. Oh, ¿no habrá dejado una de sus velas florales encendidas, o sí? —entonces, asustada, comenzó a seguir el aroma—. Viene de la habitación… ¡rayos!

Así, infundida por el pánico, Sakura corrió hacia el dormitorio, abriendo la puerta de golpe para ser inundada por un fuerte aroma primaveral que, a pesar de todo, no era algo que fuera a hartarla de buenas a primeras. Una extraña sensación en su cabeza la hizo encogerse y lanzarse hacia la pared, golpeándola con su mano derecha un par de veces hasta que encontró el interruptor, tan solo para quedarse sin aliento en el instante en que la luz llenó la habitación. La pared a la izquierda de la puerta había sido preciosamente pintada, por lo que su color beige se había vuelto un poco menos interesante de lo que ya era con lo que parecía ser un fuerte tronco de árbol que subía, del que salían ramas a casi medio metro del cielo. Mientras los orbes color jade de la pelirrosa subían, descubrían los pétalos rosados que habían sido pintados en la superficie entera, hasta que las ramas alcanzaban el techo, donde seguían, pero también habían sido clavados unos objetos que simulaban que la pintura salía de su lienzo. Eran unas ramas falsas, probablemente de papel maché, algunas cortas y otras más largas, en las cuales cientos de pétalos de papel rosado habían sido pegados, lo que explicaba la extraña sensación que tuvo en la oscuridad: una de las ramas y sus flores habían tocado su cabeza. Además, el olor provenía de un difusor de esencias, la cual probablemente fuera elegido para simular lo más cerca posible el aroma de un parque donde se celebra el hanami, eso sin mencionar que la ventilación había sido activada para que la temperatura también se acercara a la de esa temporada. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que tuvo que parpadear, muy confundida, antes de acercarse a ver los detalles de aquellos adornos.

—Puedo pasar tanto tiempo fuera de mi casa, porque no importa dónde esté —la voz de Sasuke hizo que ella se girara en su sitio, atónita, para mirarlo—, si tú estás ahí, ese es mi hogar.

—Sasuke… ¿tú hiciste esto?

—Sai se encargó de la pintura —se encogió de hombros—. No la toques, porque está un poco fresca todavía. A Ino se le ocurrió poner el aromatizante para ocultar el olor, y al final le dio un doble efecto. A decir verdad, esto no habría sido posible sin ella —alzó su mirada—. Mi hermano llamó a sus antiguos "compañeros" artistas de Akatsuki para que nos ayudaran, pero aun así una de las ramas está un poco abajo… se supone que debes poder andar sin golpearte la cabeza con eso.

—¿Es en serio? —admiró, con los ojos bien abiertos—. Es hermoso, Sasuke-kun —sonrió, agradecida por su gesto—. Pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué hiciste esto? Eres tú quien debía recibir regalos.

—Recibí mucha ayuda. Jugo y Suigetsu vinieron por esto, también —confesó, mientras la miraba intensamente, a los ojos—. Ya recibí muchos obsequios, Sakura. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que aun quiero, y que solo puedo obtener si yo mismo la reclamo. No sería correcto que me la dieran sin que yo lo pidiera.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, entre risas—. Evidentemente yo soy la que ha estado recibiendo cosas estos días.

—Lo arruiné, Sakura —suspiró, acercándose a ella—. Toda mi vida, todas ellas, he cometido grandes errores, uno tras otro. He roto mis promesas, pero estoy convencido de que yo… no. Nosotros, tú y yo, necesitamos que yo cumpla esta, en particular.

—No entiendo.

—Ganaste una tarjeta de regalo, porque me aseguré de que lo hicieras —así, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelinegro—. Karin te sugirió esa blusa, ¿cierto? —ahora, tan cerca para que su mano pudiera acariciar su rostro sin esfuerzo, él la miró a los ojos—. Dije que, si tu cumpleaños era el mejor día del hanami y usabas algo blanco, lo haría —entonces, ella dio un respingo en su sitio, abriendo enormes sus ojos.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Debía pedírtelo debajo de un cerezo, durante el hanami. Y, ya que no lo hice cuando todo se alineó para mí, decidí traerlo el día de hoy —así, él sacó su mano izquierda de su pantalón y, entre sus dedos, mostró un precioso anillo de platino con tres piedras; una gema principal de corte diamante acompañada por dos preciosas en forma de pera a sus laterales—. Quiero que vayamos a Ise con la promesa de volver para casarnos, Sakura.

—Por Dios.

—Quiero que tengamos motivos para que eso no sea lo último que hagamos juntos —suspiró, mientras colocaba el anillo entre ambos y se inclinaba para ponerse en una rodilla—. Tengo las argollas esperando a que digas que sí, Sakura. Así que, simplemente, respóndeme: ¿me harías el honor de volver a ser mi esposa, eternamente?

 **[Continuará…]**


	48. Chapter 48

No tenía idea de cómo había terminado así, otra vez. Sin embargo, era un hecho irrefutable que estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo. Él despertó debido a la luz que se había filtrado por la ventana, y aquello desencadenó un efecto dominó mientras se movía para evitar aquella molestia, pero no lo logró a tiempo. El sueño se le espantó, poco a poco, así que se volvió sobre su espalda para ver el techo de la habitación, aunque estaba todavía más dormido que despierto. Las ramas que había montado con ayuda de algunos artistas se mantenían con firmeza, lo que resultaba una sorpresa y evidencia de que ellos eran realmente buenos. Como fuera, él apenas las miró unos momentos antes de suspirar. Las sábanas color rosa pálido de Sakura cubrían hasta la mitad de su torso ejercitado, y pensó que quizá debía levantarse para cepillarse los dientes antes de que ella despertara, pero descubrió que no tenía caso. Al mirar hacia su izquierda encontró lo que mantenía acalambrado su brazo: la espalda blanca y desnuda en la que él básicamente había dormido mientras la abrazaba por la cintura durante la noche. En realidad, en algún punto, mientras los dos descansaban, él había encontrado que el olor de su piel era irresistible y se le había pegado en un abrazo, mientras ella permanecía enredada entre las telas suaves de la ropa de cama, con su cabellera alborotada sobre la almohada y sus hombros, abrazando un cojín en la ausencia del pelinegro, con una pierna extendida debajo del manto claro y otra flexionada de tal forma en que su pantorrilla estaba a la vista. Se preguntó si podría liberarse de semejante trampa, así que se acercó a ella con cuidado, asomándose a verle el rostro, pero apenas alcanzaba a definir sus bonitos labios rosados que se separaban en lo que parecía un tierno puchero, y la naricita que respiraba apaciblemente en su sueño. Oh, no quería despertarla y, con esa idea asumida, se apoyó un poco en ella, para continuar admirando aquel perfil pacífico. Ella no se movía, además de la respiración, lo que parecía un poco injusto. Así que, con mucho cuidado, él intentó escaparse, pero el simple esfuerzo hizo que ella se quejara a mitad de su descanso y, por ende, él se detuvo. Sakura solo estiró un poco más su pierna flexionada, pero se volvió a acomodar, y aquello lo hizo permanecer prisionero por varios minutos, así que se rindió sobre su espalda.

El tiempo pasó tan lento que se impacientó, pero no podía ser malo con ella. O eso fue lo que pensó los primeros trece minutos, justo antes de que sus ojos vislumbraran lo que parecía ser una marca de amor justo sobre su columna. De repente, recordó que la noche anterior había sido, en efecto, un poco cruel. No la dejó dormir hasta algo tarde, y su boca se hizo de una posesiva obsesión que fue marcando ligeramente la piel blanca de la pelirrosa, dándole más motivos ahora para dejarla dormir. Si tan solo no fuera un sádico que se emociona al ver los resultados de sus propios actos, entonces ella habría continuado imperturbable, pero los chupetones ya amenazaban con desvanecerse porque él no había sido demasiado insistente, así que hizo lo que ahora juzgó necesario: se inclinó y succionó sobre las marcas de la noche anterior. Entonces, ella no supo decidir si se trató de la sensación, del sonido obsceno que la boca de Sasuke hacía al chupar su piel, o de la fantasía sexual que se montó entre sus sueños, pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente y, poco a poco, cada una de esas cosas encajaron para recordarle lo que había sucedido horas atrás, llevándola también a comprender lo que su acompañante estaba haciéndole ahora. De tal forma, ella se retorció con un escalofrío, moviéndose sobre su pecho y dejando en libertad el brazo del Uchiha. ¿Había sido ese su plan desde el principio? No lo sabía, pero se las arregló para escapar de esos labios impíos, apretando ahora el cojín contra su pecho desnudo mientras se giraba, enredándose más en las sábanas y pudiendo verle de frente con un sonrojo que surcaba su cara matutina, de oreja a oreja. Era demasiado temprano para que un hombre la estuviera intentando perturbar en cuerpo y alma.

—Buenos días —sin embargo, él lo sabía. Sasuke era perfectamente consciente de que despertaba con un aspecto de dios griego, así que le regalaba sonrisas atractivas y seductoras, no importando que la estaba molestando un momento antes. También se inclinaba, le besaba la frente con ternura y la recorría con su mirada.

—Basta —dijo, hundiendo la cara en su cojín—. Es demasiado temprano para esto… además, anoche no me diste descanso. Necesito un momento.

—Sí, yo también pensaba eso, hasta que vi que mis marcas se estaban borrando —ante la descarada información, ella lanzó el cojín directo a su rostro, cubriéndose ahora con las sábanas y ocasionando, con sus actos, que él se riera como un infeliz encantador—. Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que querías descansar, pero tenemos un par de horas antes de tener que estar en la estación.

—Sasuke-kun, desde que volví de mi viaje no has perdido oportunidad para meterme a la cama o encontrar dónde desnudarme, esto no puede seguir así.

—Bueno, es una fortuna que tú ya estés en la cama, desnuda —señaló, para tomar su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que la alcanzaba por la cintura, deslizándola sobre el lecho hasta ponerla sobre su espalda. Ella, con su cabello desarreglado y tras apenas despertar, le miró con una expresión medio intimidada y medio avergonzada.

—Por favor, solo tomemos el desayuno y vayámonos.

—Estaremos con otras cinco personas los siguientes días, no podré estar encima de ti como lo estoy ahora, así que déjame aprovechar nuestro último rato de intimidad por ahora, después de esto no podremos quitarnos a esos idiotas.

—Un descanso de la intimidad no nos vendría mal, ¿sabes?

—No hay descansos cuando intentamos tener una hija —contestó, muy seguro de sí mismo, para entonces atraer la mano que sostenía hacia sus labios y besar, con total devoción, el dedo donde descansaba aquél precioso anillo de compromiso que él había comprado para ella.

De algún modo, Sasuke Uchiha había encontrado una nueva forma de doblegarla. Cada vez que él hacía eso, ella no podía evitar recordar la forma tan dulce en que le había pedido matrimonio, lo que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y, al mismo tiempo, le hacía ansiar ser sostenida por sus amorosos brazos. De ese modo, no había posibilidad de que ella se resistiera a él. Sus brazos simplemente lo rodeaban por el cuello mientras le besaba intensamente los labios, colgando de él como si fuera lo único que la sostenía en este mundo, y es que así lo era. Jugaban a buscar embarazarse porque era el mejor pretexto para mantenerse en este estado de constante cortejo el uno con el otro, pero continuaban teniendo sus precauciones, ya que eran demasiado jóvenes para tener a Sarada. De cualquier forma, estaban comprometidos, y eso es lo único que no deseaban que fuera cubierto por una manta.

 **Capítulo Cuarentaiocho:** **相愛** **— Sōai, Amor Mutuo**

Al final, Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron que correr a la estación, pues se les hizo tarde con sus jugueteos matutinos… sí, esas travesuras que concluyeron tomándoles demasiado tiempo en la ducha. "Será más rápido si nos duchamos juntos", dijo él. "También ahorraremos agua", dijo. Bueno, al final se les fue el tiempo y el planeta no ganó nada gracias a las maniobras que se llevaron a cabo en el baño, por alguna obra del destino no se resbalaron en el proceso. Como fuera, al final ambos fueron víctimas de las replicantes miradas de los dos Uzumaki, quienes los esperaban con sus boletos en mano, así como resultaron sermoneados durante el camino por Itachi, quien había ido a recogerlos, como estaba acordado. La impuntualidad no solía ser una característica de ninguno de ellos, pero cuando había tres vidas acumuladas en un solo cuerpo uno comenzaba a perderle cierta importancia a esos detalles, en especial cuando la amenaza de ser cruelmente separados por la muerte se encontraba latente. No iba a negarlo: aunque él estaba decidido a hacer lo posible por mantenerla con vida, Sakura era siempre la primera en irse, especialmente cuando llegaba el mejor momento para ambos: Sakuya murió en los brazos de Indra cuando ellos estaban huyendo hacia su libertad, hacia una vida donde pudieran amarse; Hanako había muerto a una edad muy tierna, cuando ella y su hermano podían jugar, aunque antes de que otros sentimientos se desarrollaran; Sakura cedió su vida ante una enfermedad ninja, justo cuando su esposo parecía estar listo para pasar más tiempo con su familia; ahora, le había propuesto matrimonio y estaban viajando a la que podía convertirse en una misión suicida. Por supuesto que iba a ser impuntual… habría dejado a Sakura en una habitación de seguridad si esta se lo hubiese permitido.

De ese modo, después de casi tres horas en tren de Tokio a Nagoya y, aproximadamente, noventa minutos desde este punto hasta Ise, finalmente llegaron. Entonces tomaron sus maletas y pidieron un taxi que los llevaría a la posada tradicional donde Itachi había reservado con antelación tres habitaciones: dos compartidas y una individual para sí mismo. Apenas llegaron, Naruto no tuvo reparo en expresar su necesidad por compartir la habitación con Sasuke y, pese a los roces que mantenían debido a una relación compleja, Sakura encontró la idea reconfortante. Esperaba que ellos hicieran las pases, así que tan solo accedió y se fue a su propia habitación con Karin, mientras el mayor miraba a todos con cierta duda. La situación era un poco extraña, pero no tenía intención de cuestionarlo. De cualquier forma, no pasó siquiera una hora desde que llegaron cuando el teléfono de Sakura sonó, por lo que ella fue a buscar al resto para que se encontraran en la entrada de la posada, donde se reunirían con la mismísima serpiente blanca de Konoha: Orochimaru. Para sorpresa de todos, él estaba acompañado por Jiraiya el Galante, quien parecía estar extrañamente cómodo a su lado, algo que era un poco distinto para el escurridizo doctor. La imagen hizo que Naruto sintiera escalofríos, mientras caminaba con cierta precaución que resultaba comiquísima.

—No es como que pueda escupir serpientes —señaló, el científico—. Como sea, ya hemos trabajado en equipo en el pasado.

—Te las arreglas para lucir más espeluznante en esta vida que en la anterior —contestó Naruto, mientras lo vigilaba—. En realidad, es raro verlos uno al lado del otro en un ambiente tan pacífico… ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Ero-sennin —una carcajada exagerada brotó de la boca abierta del peliblanco.

—¡Ha pasado muchísimo desde la última vez que escuché ese apodo! —soltó con alegría, para entonces abrazar a Naruto por los hombros—. Me da gusto verte más despierto que la última vez que nos encontramos, mocoso.

—En fin —suspiró, Orochimaru—. ¿Qué pasó con Tsunade?

—Oh, ella no vendrá —contestó, tranquilamente, Jiraiya. Aquello ocasionó que, inmediatamente, tanto los dos Uzumaki como Orochimaru miraran al hombre un poco descolocados, a diferencia de los otros tres—. Bueno, ella está por aquí y por allá viajando con su esposo, ¿sabes? No esperarás que deje su romántico retiro con Dan por algo como esto…

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? —replicó, Karin.

—Ella es feliz —contestó, entonces, Sasuke. La pelirroja miró de vuelta al muchacho, con un gesto que evidenciaba lo poco que comprendía aquello, así que él suspiró—. Tsunade no necesita arreglar su vida, ella ha tenido lo que necesitaba. Quizá pudo pedir algo más, pero es muy tarde, así que va a pasar el tiempo que le queda de vida siendo feliz con el hombre al que ama, y con su hermano.

—Tiene sentido —concluyó, Itachi—. De cualquier forma, me pregunto si realmente necesitamos a la Quinta Hokage.

—Y, ¿por qué necesitábamos a los tres sabios? —preguntó, de forma distraída, Naruto.

—Era una suposición a la que llegamos hace varios meses, pero no tenía sentido al final, nos dimos cuenta conforme fuimos uniendo cabos —explicó Sakura—. Claro, eso se vio en el momento. Por ahora, nosotros debemos ser más que suficiente para atender nuestro problema.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad tenemos un pequeño obstáculo antes, futura señora Uchiha —interrumpió Orochimaru, mientras acariciaba su dedo anular de la mano izquierda de forma evidente, con la clara intención de obviar que lo había notado—. Los felicito. Sin embargo, por desgracia Ise es un caos en este momento, especialmente el Gran Santuario, ya que se encuentra en preparativos para el festival que comienza pasado mañana. El O-Bon es un evento importante.

—Oh, sobre eso —empezó Jiraiya—. Me tomé la libertad de arreglarlo con un conocido, así que podremos entrar al santuario sin problemas. Sin embargo, eso será hasta mañana. Por hoy, todos deberíamos descansar y disfrutar un poco el viaje, considerando que no sabemos qué es lo que podría suceder el día de mañana.

—Estoy de acuerdo —agregó Itachi—. Vayamos todos a comer algo a un restaurante. Mañana nos preocuparemos por el resto.

Tras aquel comentario, los siete se pusieron en marcha hacia un restaurante que habían visto mientras venían, a un par de calles de distancia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquel convivio sacaría lo mejor de todos, permitiendo que tanto Naruto y Sasuke como los dos sannin pasaran un rato agradable compartiendo su tiempo con bromas. Sakura se sintió muy feliz de ver que, al final, ellos realmente podían llevarse bien, en especial en una situación tan tensa como la que estaban viviendo. Si bien, era claro que había una distancia por superar todavía, el simple hecho de que correspondieran a uno o dos chistes—por más hostiles que estos resultaran— la ponía muchísimo más tranquila. Con eso en mente, su plan podría ponerse en acción con el objetivo claro y con menos presiones. Así, después de aquello todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, con la esperanza de que para la próxima noche todo habría terminado.

[…]

A las cuatro de la mañana de aquel día, Sasuke Uchiha despertó en un estremecimiento. No fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno—a voluntad— y simplemente apretó su quijada en una mordida que enmudecía su boca. Se había sentado de golpe, despertando sin más, para cubrirse el ojo izquierdo con su mano derecha. Sí, un hábito doloroso—que se había borrado conforme se acercaba de nuevo a Sakura— había vuelto de la nada, sin aviso. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: ellos realmente estaban en la dirección correcta. Así, tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de mover su brazo izquierdo, tomándole unos minutos el salir del futón para buscar su ropa. Al mismo tiempo, en la otra habitación, Sakura Haruno dio un espasmo que la despertó en un jadeo que rápidamente ella calló para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto. El recuerdo de su caída mientras lentamente se volvía presa de la inconsciencia le vino en medio de un sueño, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo era lo que había terminado noqueándola por completo el día que su vida acordó un final. Se vio en la necesidad de respirar profundo para dejar de temblar y que el mareo se fuera de su cabeza, después se vistió. De ese modo, ambos muchachos salieron de distintas formas y con un par de minutos de diferencia, para dirigirse a la entrada de la posada. El pelinegro estaba ahí, de pie, mirando cómo el cielo amenazaba con cambiar sus colores, cuando los pasos de ella se escucharon a su espalda. Ambos estaban usando hoodies, pues hacía un poco de frío. De cualquier forma, Sakura se detuvo un par de metros detrás de él, y Sasuke no tuvo más opción que mirar por encima de su hombro.

—¿No pudiste dormir? —preguntó ella, antes de decidir alcanzarlo, por lo que él emitió un suspiro mientras alzaba la mirada de nuevo.

—Al contrario —respondió—. Sin embargo, me desperté por lo que creo que es mi síndrome de miembro fantasma —tras decir aquello, la pelirrosa no pudo contenerse y mostró una expresión de confusión, enarcando una ceja—. Me duele el ojo izquierdo, donde se supone que deba estar el rinnegan. También siento incómodo el brazo izquierdo —explicó, ante lo que ella abrió sus ojos, un poco sorprendida.

—¿Te está doliendo en este momento? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué crees que es eso?

—No es la primera vez que sucede —continuó—. Esto sucedía cuando recordaba lo que sucedió contigo en nuestra vida anterior… con nosotros. Cosas como perderte, el recuerdo de encontrarte inconsciente, no poder salvarte o enviarte a este mundo. Eso solía despertarme con estos síntomas.

—Yo también tuve una pesadilla —dijo ella, llegando a una conclusión, para seguir la mirada del Uchiha—. Soñé con nuestra última misión. Me desperté cuando mi cuerpo golpeó el suelo. ¿Sabes? No recordaba que eso fue lo que me noqueó —suspiró—. Pero, si lo pienso, no es tan grave como sentir dolor de esa forma.

—A decir verdad, el ojo sigue molestándome un poco —se quejó, mientras se estiraba—. Pero, supongo que eso solo puede significar que estamos haciendo las cosas de la forma correcta.

—¿Crees que Izanami se está metiendo con nosotros porque no quiere que descubramos la forma de quitar esta maldición? —le miró, con duda—. Es decir, entiendo que esté cobrando a todos los que nos aman y que han despertado, pero… ¿no es ya demasiada autonomía?

—Supongo que, si una deidad mitológica ha de existir, no hay motivos para dudar que sea así de caprichosa.

—… sí, tienes razón.

—Como sea, eso solo significa una cosa —concluyó, para volver su mirada hacia ella. Tras aquello, Sasuke pareció tomar la decisión de que debía girar su cuerpo entero, mientras la sostenía para que hiciera lo mismo: sus manos le tomaron por los hombros, robando completamente su atención, y sus ojos se encontraron los unos con los otros—. Sakura, voy a cumplir mi promesa y recuperaremos a nuestra hija —una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke—. Vamos a ver a Sarada de nuevo, y seremos felices. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun.

[…]

Después del desayuno, el grupo se reunió en la entrada de la posada, listos para moverse. Los siete caminaron tranquilamente, mientras Sasuke se mantenía a un lado de Sakura. Jiraiya y Karin habían notado que había una especie de aura en exceso serio entre esos dos, así que iban apenas un par de pasos detrás de los muchachos, conversando y bromeando con ellos de una forma que hacía demasiada obvia su intención de distraerlos, pero era imposible. Metro y medio detrás de ellos, Itachi admiraba aquél cuadro con un poco de escepticismo. Después de unos quince minutos fue que se percató de que Naruto y Orochimaru estaban siguiéndolos bastante atrás, aunque continuaban avanzando, pero no pudo evitar encontrar extraño aquello. Estaba claro que una plática seria se estaba llevando a cabo allá atrás, algo en lo que no tenía pensado interrumpir. Sin importar qué, o cómo lo viera, nada en este día estaba destinado a ser normal. Además, recordando un poco la vida anterior, Naruto había terminado por entablar una relación con ese hombre, así que nada había que hacerse al respecto, excepto continuar con su objetivo.

Así, al cabo de unos minutos ellos encontraron la entrada. La pareja fueron los primeros en detenerse ante el puente que llevaba al santuario, mirando intensamente hacia el frente. Los dos sabían que era el momento de enfrentarse a lo que fuera que les hubiese causado esta molestia, así que respiraron profundo y, claro, el resto de su grupo terminó por mirarlos, sorprendidos al notar la forma en que sus manos se encontraban para sostenerse el uno al otro antes de continuar con su camino, en público, lo que resultaba anormal. De tal forma, tras atravesar el puente intentaron continuar con su camino, pero ignoraban que no sabían con exactitud cómo llegar a su destino. Fue entonces que los dos miraron a Jiraiya a sus espaldas, para esperar algo de apoyo, pero él ya estaba levantando su mano para saludar a un hombre que se acercaba a la distancia. Entonces, mientras ellos volvían a ver al frente, los tres antiguos miembros del equipo siete reconocieran a semejante personaje en un santiamén: su andar era tan paciente que resultaba irritante, aunque resultaba impresionante que no tuviera su mano ocupada con alguna lectura indecente y que, en lugar de su típica banda, llevara gafas para ver mejor. Lo que sí hacía indiscutible que se trataba de esa persona era, por supuesto, el tapabocas que cubría la mitad de su rostro, la cicatriz que surcaba en su ojo izquierdo, la mano que se alzaba perezosamente en un saludo y la cabellera grisácea alborotada mal peinada hacia arriba. A los tres chicos se les cayó la mandíbula cuando lo miraron.

—Hola, bienvenidos al Gran Santuario de Ise —saludó, tranquilamente—. Oh, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, ¿no? Es grato verlos… no sé si decir que se ven muy jóvenes o muy grandes, pero definitivamente son ustedes, a pesar de que están muy distintos a como los recuerdo a esa edad en que todos ustedes tuvieron hijos —admiró, inclinándose al frente—. Sakura, eres una belleza.

—Ka-Kakashi…

—¡¿KAKASHI-SENSEI?! —a diferencia de la tranquilidad que Sasuke mostró al verlo de cerca, los otros dos no pudieron evitar reaccionar con una ruidosa exclamación unísona.

—Hola, Jiraiya-san—tras ignorarlos, él simplemente procedió—. Veo que tienen compañía muy poco convencional. Me alegra ver que ustedes se hayan encontrado nuevamente, Itachi. Tal parece que has tenido una mejor vida.

—Gracias, Kakashi —contestó, tranquilamente, el aludido.

—Pe-pero —interrumpió, entonces, el rubio—. ¿Qué hace Kakashi-sensei acá?

—Bueno, necesitábamos a alguien que estuviera en la misma sintonía que nosotros. Ya que Tsunade decidió abandonarnos, pensé que podíamos necesitar su apoyo —explicó, Jiraiya—. Cuando llamé a Kakashi resultó que él nos llevaba la ventaja, ya tiene unos meses trabajando aquí como parte de la seguridad del santuario.

—Estaba muy sorprendido cuando me contó que ustedes descifraron todo esto a menos de un año después de reunirse —prosiguió, su maestro—. No esperaba menos de ustedes, Sasuke y Sakura. Ni siquiera Jiraiya-san y yo pudimos solucionar algo en varios años, creo que ya serán unos ocho años desde que comenzamos a investigar —calculó, alzando la mirada, con las manos en sus bolsillos, bastante relajado—. Como sea, supuse que tenía algo que ver con ustedes, pero no quise meterlos en esto si no habían recuperado su memoria aún. Escuché la historia de Jiraiya-san, pero ustedes deben tener los detalles.

—Tenemos una idea —prosiguió, Sakura, tomando la delantera. Al notar aquello, los ojos de Kakashi la miraron con atención—. Puedo explicarlo todo si nos llevas al santuario de Izanami.

—En realidad, están en la dirección equivocada —contestó, él—. Pedí transporte para todos, pero tendremos que volver en sus pasos. Por desgracia, olvidé llamar a Jiraiya-san para decírselo, así que volveremos a la ciudad… ustedes saben, me distraje un poco con los ca-

—Los caminos de la vida, lo sabemos —interrumpió, entonces, Sasuke. Luego emitió un suspiro, para mirarle mejor—. ¿Dices que el santuario a Izanami está fuera del Gran Santuario?

—Está subordinado —explicó—. Se encuentra en la ciudad, no muy lejos.

—Pero pediste transporte —corrigió, el pelinegro.

—Tengo la decencia de corregir mis errores apropiadamente, aunque es más bien una motocicleta con cabina —respondió, con una sonrisa debajo de su cubrebocas—. No nos demoraremos demasiado. Mientras tanto, Sakura: ¿por qué no me pones al día mientras caminamos? —decidió, emprendiendo su camino tras dar una palmadita en la espalda de Sasuke, provocando con ello que ella se alejara de su novio.

—¡Sí, sensei! —contestó, poniéndose rápidamente a su costado.

—Entonces, básicamente —empezó, Kakashi, al cabo de un rato. Se habían subido a una carroza, que resultaba ser jalada lentamente por una motocicleta, justo como él había señalado—, Sasuke y tú tuvieron una relación caótica hasta decidir que van a casarse, ahora están por comenzar una misión suicida con tal de solucionar este problema, y creen que podrán hablar con Izanami en persona si lo logran.

—No es una misión suicida —contestó ella, alzando su dedo índice—. La situación será controlada por dos médicos experimentados, así que tenemos la seguridad de que todo saldrá bien.

—Eso si Izanami no se encapricha más con ustedes —se burló él.

—Pues…

—Solo estoy molestándote —dijo, sonriente, antes de mirar a su alrededor—. Entiendo lo que están intentando hacer, Sakura. No es muy distinto de lo que tú y Naruto hicieron antes con tal de conseguir salvar a Sasuke de su propia oscuridad. Supongo que no podrían cambiar ese aspecto de ustedes, ¿cierto?

—En ese entonces, tú también nos ayudaste, sensei.

—Yo no puedo tomar crédito por todo lo que ustedes lograron —respondió, tranquilo—. Ustedes han sido como hijos para mí, y tuve que tomar decisiones difíciles. Dejé a Sasuke escurrirse de mis manos en más de una ocasión, sabiendo que pude haber hecho más para lograr que se quedara en casa. Y, al igual que todos, vimos en él tanta serenidad al perderte, creyendo que estaba bien, así que ignoramos que verdaderamente era quien más sufría. Volví a dejar que uno de mis hijos sufriera y cayera en desesperación.

—No es tu culpa —murmuró, entonces, Itachi. El carrito tenía capacidad solo para cuatro, así que tanto él como Karin estaban acompañándolos—. Todos tomamos malas decisiones entonces, no dejamos que él se formara como una persona normal debía hacerlo. Sasuke fue la víctima de la peor influencia de todas. Es el resultado de un montón de malas decisiones tomadas a su alrededor. De verdad, ¿podríamos esperar que las cosas pasaran de otro modo?

—Creo que, de algún modo, todos queríamos creer que él era demasiado fuerte para mostrarnos sufrimiento —agregó, Karin—. Pero nunca pensamos que él ya había llorado ante nosotros… cuando Itachi murió, Sasuke lloró frente a mí tras conocer la verdad. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que era anormal que él no llorara por su esposa?

—Nadie lo vio —suspiró, Kakashi—. Incluso Naruto… es por eso, Sakura, que todos tenemos que ofrecerte una disculpa.

—Ya es suficiente —respondió, con una risa nerviosa, la pelirrosa—. Les recuerdo que ni siquiera yo fui capaz de detenerlo cuando él decidió abandonar Konoha —respiró profundo, algo abatida por la tristeza—. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo parece que retomamos el rumbo: voy a casarme con Sasuke-kun. Vamos a romper esa maldición y, después, tendremos muchísimos hijos, hermanos y hermanas para Sarada. Este es un día de pelea, y quiero que conquistemos.

—Eso es optimista —dijo Kakashi, bastante alegre para la situación, mientras su transporte se detenía—. Fue justo el discurso que necesitábamos antes de llegar. Es una lástima que el otro grupo no escuchara —bromeó, antes de bajar y ayudar a Sakura a hacerlo también.

Después de aquello, Kakashi volvió a reunir al grupo, para liderarlos hacia el santuario subordinado en honor a Tsukuyomi. Ahí les explicó que, si bien la deidad principal era precisamente Tsukuyomi, ahora se encontraban en un complejo donde un espacio estaba dedicado a la deidad que ellos intentaban contactar: Izanami, creadora del mundo y madre de Tsukuyomi, quien se convertiría en una deidad asociada con la muerte. Él había pasado muchos años investigando sobre lo que les había pasado, le llevó a reencontrarse con Jiraiya y emprender una investigación conjunta, a pesar de que años más tarde volverían a separarse para cubrir la mayor área posible. No se habían hablado en un año, y hace unos meses Kakashi descubrió la relación de Izanami con el templo de Ise, lo que le llevó a venir a estudiar la situación de cerca, pero no tenía idea de cómo proceder. Entonces, de un día para otro recibe una llamada de Jiraiya y dos semanas después un montón de muchachos con chaperones se presentan con un descabellado plan en el que él estaba dispuesto a participar. Así, saludando a conocidos para desviar la atención, encaminó al grupo hacia el pequeño santuario de Izanami, que estaba junto al de Izanagi, para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras dejaban que los más jóvenes pasaran al frente. En realidad, no había mucho que pudieran hacer desde el exterior de este, pues no se les permitiría el acceso al interior.

—Entonces, ¿no podemos entrar? —preguntó, Naruto.

—No —respondió, Kakashi—. Si bien, el O-Bon no es una ceremonia oficial para el Gran Santuario, sí se lleva a cabo una celebración —explicó—. La seguridad está algo ocupada ahora, pero sería un problema si se dan cuenta. Lo mejor será que hagan lo que tengan que hacer aquí, ahora.

—Entiendo —concluyó, Jiraiya—. Si quisiéramos volver con tu apoyo, sería un problema si rompemos las reglas ahora —Kakashi asintió ante sus palabras.

—Si ese es el caso, será mejor que nos apresuremos —señaló, entonces, Sakura. Sus ojos verdes viajaron rápidamente hacia Orochimaru—. Doctor, ¿preparó lo acordado? —preguntó, ante lo que él asintió con tranquilidad—. Bien, entonces es momento de que lo tome. Hará efecto dentro de unos veinte minutos, así que…

—Me temo que eso no será posible —contestó tajante, ante lo que ella enarcó una ceja—. Preparé una única dosis del coctel farmacólogo que pidió, señorita Haruno.

—¿Y qué está esperando par-?

—Ya lo he tomado yo —interrumpió, Sasuke.

—¿Qué? Pe-pero, ¿cómo? ¡¿Por qué?! —cuestionó, muy rápido, haciendo cada vez más obvia su confusión, la cual se fue contagiando a sus compañeros de viaje—. Sasuke, acordamos que yo lo haría. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque tú eres siempre la primera en irse, Sakura-chan —en lugar del pelinegro, fue Naruto quien respondió a su pregunta. Así, ella miró a su amigo, contrariada—. Cuando le contaste tu plan, Sasuke vino inmediatamente a mí para pedirme que lo ayudara, aunque estuviera enojado. Acordamos que no íbamos a dejar que tú te pusieras en riesgo, sin importar que tuviéramos que pelear con todos ustedes para lograrlo.

—Por fortuna, Jiraiya y yo fuimos muy comprensivos —agregó Orochimaru, con una sonrisa ladina.

—Además, de este modo, las probabilidades de sobrevivir de Sasuke han aumentado —continuó, Jiraiya—. Ahora no solo hay dos médicos en el grupo, sino tres.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó, Karin—. Por más lógico que todo eso parezca, no pueden ir tomando decisiones tan importantes por su cuenta. Estamos trabajando en equipo, ¿no lo entienden? Ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, así que…

—Yo no llegué a ningún acuerdo —respondió, cortante, Sasuke—. No sé qué les hizo creer que iba a permitir que ella muriera frente a mí, una vez más.

—Yo no voy a morir —contestó Sakura, desesperada—. Te dije que todo estaría bien, ¿cierto? Soy yo quien ha muerto de forma más violenta cada vez, no tiene nada que ver contigo, Sasuke-kun. Si alguien está maldito, entonces esa soy yo, ¿no lo ves?

—¡Yo soy el que te ve morir a ti! —exclamó. Sin embargo, apenas terminó la frase un jadeo brotó de sus labios y su mano derecha vino a sostenerle del pecho, mientras su rostro de compungía a causa del dolor. Sakura se apresuró a sostenerlo al ver que su fuerza comenzaba a flaquear y, de la misma forma, Itachi se acercó a ayudarla a poner a Sasuke en el suelo—. Maldición… no puedo… respirar…

—Sasuke-kun, calma. Vamos a pararlo, ¿sí? —ella se volvió hacia Orochimaru—. Doctor, rápido, tenemos que atenderlo —pero él no se movió—. ¡Doctor!

—Lo lamento —se cruzó de brazos—. Acordamos permitir que esto llegara hasta el límite antes de traerlo de vuelta —ante sus palabras, el entrecejo de la pelirrosa se frunció.

—¿Acaso no ve que está sufriendo? —lo retó, pero apenas lo hizo sintió entre sus manos cómo el Uchiha perdía las fuerzas. Sakura no había terminado de volver su rostro hacia él cuando ya era presa del pánico: su mirada se llenó de lágrimas jade, mientras sus manos buscaban su pulso, aunque ella estaba temblando por la idea de perderlo, y no hubo razón médica que la consolara al sentirse hundir en la desesperación—. **_¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!_**

 **[Continuará…]**


	49. Chapter 49

Oh, qué bueno era poder descansar. Sentía un ambiente fresco a su alrededor, tranquilo. Había una esencia familiar en el aire y cierta paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Era el tipo de cosas por las que uno se sentía agradecido, mientras dormía tranquilamente sobre un mullido cómodo, tan suave como hace muchísimo tiempo no tocaba, el tipo que provocaba a estirarse a sus anchas hasta que… Oops. Un sonido sordo, el dolor de un golpe sobre su costado derecho y el frío del suelo hicieron que él se quejara. Apretó su gesto soñoliento, para entonces abrir los ojos y mirar directamente el suelo de madera, las patas de la mesa de sala y el mueblecito frente al sofá. Estaba aletargado, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había pasado, pero escuchó claramente cómo algunos utensilios metálicos caían en la habitación de al lado: la cocina. Después, unos pasos apresurados corrieron en su dirección, así que él hizo el esfuerzo de girarse sobre su pecho para utilizar la mano derecha y levantarse, al menos hasta sentarse. Había caído de lleno sobre su hombro, así que lo movió en su sitio con incomodad.

—¡¿Cariño?! —cuando ella lo encontró, Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele el brazo? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia él para verlo mejor hasta ponerse de rodillas a su lado, asomándose—. Deja que te revise…

—Está bien, Sakura —respondió el pelinegro, para después verla de regreso. Ella tenía un aspecto adorable cuando usaba un mandil, tan hogareño. No acostumbraba verla muy seguido, así que siempre se llevaba una pequeña sorpresa al prestarle atención—. Por un momento olvidé que me había quedado dormido en el sofá.

—Eso no es propio de ti, querido —admiró, un poco sorprendida—. ¿No estarás enfermo? Como la otra vez —los recuerdos de dos días terribles lo obligaron a mostrar su mejor expresión.

—Para nada —afirmó, tan rápido como su boca pudo—. Es tan simple como que no había estado en mi hogar en mucho tiempo. Me sentí demasiado cómodo, así que todo está bien. No tengo síntomas, excepto por un golpe con mi propio peso —aseguró, para volver a mirarla—. Me pude levantar con el mismo brazo sobre el que caí, así que estoy bien.

—Tienes razón —así, una encantadora sonrisa se mostró en sus labios—. Un golpe como ese no puede hacerle nada a mi esposo, ¿cierto? —tras decir aquello, ella se inclinó rápidamente, hasta depositar un beso tierno en su mejilla—. Volveré a la cocina. Vuelve a dormir, querido.

—Ya estoy bien —contestó, mientras se ponía de pie—. Como sea, solo comeré contigo y volveré a la oficina del Hokage antes de irme.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó, tras detenerse, mientras sus labios hacían un pequeño morrito infantil—. Llegaste anoche… Sarada no tendrá oportunidad de verte —murmuró, como una pequeña entristecida—. Estará triste cuando vuelva de su misión.

—Sarada no vuelve hasta mañana, no puedo esperarla —explicó, antes de girarse hacia ella, acercándose antes de darle un golpecito en la frente, con sus dedos índice y medio, lo que parecía ser una forma de activar un sonrojo instantáneo—. Ella entenderá, eres tú quien realmente suele encapricharse por mi ausencia.

—Últimamente vuelves con frecuencia, pero no es lo mismo a vivir con nosotras —aquejó, antes de llevarse la mano a la frente—. Aunque… vas a comer a solas conmigo, entonces, ¿es una cita?

—¿Una cita? —levantó una ceja, escéptico. Sin embargo, ella tenía una sonrisa tan grande y tan alegre que no podía simplemente deshacerse de sus esperanzas. Por lo tanto, Sasuke se limitó a suspirar antes de asentir, agitando su mano en el aire—. Así es, así es. Tendremos una cita, solo tú y yo, Sakura.

— _¡Shaaaa!_ —exclamó ella, emocionada, para volverse al interior de la cocina. Incluso si él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, era algo encantador de ver. No le importaba que Sakura fuera una niña, de vez en cuando, tratándose de ambos.

 **Capítulo Cuarentainueve: Limbo**

—Sa…

Era extraño. Usualmente, uno sentiría algo, lo que fuera… frio, calor. Habría algún aroma, una corriente de aire o un sonido. Como mínimo, debería de poder sentir una superficie debajo de sus pies, o debería ser capaz de ver algo. Sin embargo, a su alrededor no había nada. Él estaba en un sitio extraño, donde todo era oscuridad, donde no podía sentirse nada. Así, en medio de su confusión, bajó la mirada para buscar el suelo, pero no estaba ahí. Lo que era aun más extraño: no había nada. Y con "nada" me refiero a **nada** , en absoluto. De algún modo, su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, lo que explicaba a la perfección que no pudiera sentir o ver. Era la sensación más extraña a la que podía exponerse a alguien que está acostumbrado a todo aquello, así que una especie de desesperación por poco se apodera de su persona. De no ser porque, poco a poco, una imagen aparecía hacia abajo y en la inmensidad de la nada. De forma inexplicable, aunque no pudiera hablar o sentir, le pareció que sus ojos comenzaban a formarse, o quizá era solo su habilidad para ver. Él continuaba en esta profunda oscuridad, sin forma. Y, debajo de él, había… ¿agua? No lo entendía, pues no había un reflejo. Sin embargo, esto mismo había sucedido cada vez que vio en el interior de Naruto, o cuando habló directamente con el sabio de los seis caminos. De repente, agua no parecía correcta. Quizá era solo algún líquido extraño, pero no importaba, porque no lo sentía y, a pesar de ello, se movía en ondas debajo de donde probablemente estaba él. No podía explicarlo de otra forma.

—…ke…

De repente, un suspiro del viento le hizo levantar la mirada. Lo había sentido en la nuca, corriendo desde su espalda hacia el frente. Era un susurro, una voz que estaba demasiado lejos para ser clara a sus oídos. Se volvió sobre su sitio, y fue solo cuando lo hizo que se dio cuenta de que había percibido algo con sus sentidos, así que volvió a mirar hacia abajo, y ahí estaba: su cuerpo. Por algún motivo, ver sus manos resultaba muy sorprendente. Aunque lo que se llevó el premio fue darse cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, sí había un reflejo en el agua, porque sí, esa tenía que ser agua. Y él, como lo habría hecho en vidas pasadas, estaba de pie sobre ella. Sus pies descalzos estaban sumergidos, ni siquiera dos centímetros. Sus dos manos se encontraban en perfecto estado, y su aspecto físico era el de este joven veinteañero. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, Sasuke estaba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa sueltos, de color negro. A la distancia, él debía ser muy difícil para alcanzar a ver entre esa oscuridad y, aun así, ¿cómo era posible ver sin algún atisbo de luz?

—Sas… Sa… ke…

Una vez más, al escuchar aquello, se volvió hacia sus costados y a su espalda, pero no había nada. La voz repetía a la distancia y estaba seguro de que estaba llamándolo, pero los esfuerzos del Uchiha parecían ser en vano, así que empezó a correr. Creía que iba a encontrarlo de ese modo, pero era imposible. La voz parecía provenir de todas partes y, poco a poco, le daba la impresión que sería imposible encontrarlo. No es como que se alejara, pero tampoco se acercaba. Continuaba escuchándole a la misma distancia cada vez que emitía algún tipo de sonido extraño, aun lejano. Así, tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, sus ojos captaron algo a la distancia: una figura tan diminuta que debía haber cientos de metros de distancia. Lo único que podía hacer era correr hacia aquello, pero, ¿serviría de algo?

—¡Oye! —gritó, mientras sus pies generaban ondas de agua en el suelo—. ¡Oye, ¿me escuchas?! ¡Déjame hablarte! —insistió, pero era como si se estuviera alejando—. ¡Espera, no te vayas!

—Me preguntaba si algún día estarías dispuesto a darme la cara, Sasuke Uchiha.

De repente, una voz que resultaba demasiado familiar sonó a su espalda, y él se detuvo en seco, para girarse en su sitio y encontrarlo frente a sus ojos, los que se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la figura ante él, completamente desnuda. No era extraño que su corazón diera un vuelco si descubría aquel rostro reflejándose en el agua de la misma forma en que el suyo lo hacía, sin diferencia entre ellos. Cada ápice de su cuerpo era idéntico, después de todo, pero él no tenía un gemelo, por lo que no era normal encontrarse a sí mismo frente a frente, mucho menos cuando no era capaz de clonarse en esta última vida. De ese modo, Sasuke se quedó quieto, helado de tener que enfrentarse a sí mismo en medio de la nada, donde se veía desnudo. No le cabía duda que esa criatura no era él, y que él seguía teniendo el control total de su cuerpo. Efectivamente, lo corroboró en el agua, pero los dos hombres eran iguales. Fue entonces que una risita llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Qué pasa? No es tan sorprendente. Tú sabes perfectamente quién soy yo. Si llegaste aquí, en primer lugar, es porque tú me estabas buscando —explicó, poniéndose las manos en la cadera—. Y tu deseo se volvió realidad: aquí me tienes.

—… ¿Izanami? —tanteó, precavido. Sin embargo, aquello solo provocó una escandalosa carcajada de parte de su contraparte, lo que parecía extraño en sí mismo.

—Bueno, no puedo descartar que ese es uno de los nombres que me han dado en algunos mundos, pero tampoco es que me sienta cómodo de esa forma —explicó, tras tranquilizarse un poco—. Pero sí, tengo muchos apodos. Algunas personas me llaman shinigami, otros me dicen destino, pero solo respondo a dos nombres: Parca y Muerte.

—Muerte —repitió, Sasuke—. ¿Estás diciendo que eres mi Muerte? ¿Por qué tomas luces así?

—No es que sea tu muerte, específicamente —respondió, tranquilo—. Es, en realidad, que soy un ente universal. No tengo una forma propia, sino una infinidad de imágenes ajenas —suspiró, exasperado—. Para los humanos, tengo dos por cada uno de ellos: la primera es cuando soy invocado al mundo de los vivos, siendo visto solo por aquél que me llame; la segunda es cuando ustedes vienen a mis dominios, donde solo puedo reflejar su forma. Aunque, claro, en tu caso tan especial he tomado tres formas distintas… esta es la tercera. Además, tú nunca me has invocado.

—¿Tres formas?

—La reencarnación es una mierda —se encogió de hombros—. En todo caso, ¿dónde está tu adorable esposa? Ella ya me ha mostrado tres de sus caras, esperaba conocer una cuarta, pero sé bien que te encargaste de evitarme ese placer —su voz se mostró irritada, poco a poco—. De hecho, la última vez que tú y yo debimos encontrarnos te importó un carajo y pasaste de largo de mí sin darme razón, directamente al siguiente cuerpo. Me sentí tan ofendido que hice un par de travesuras para corregir tu mal comportamiento.

—La maldición —dijo, Sasuke—. Nos lanzaste una maldición a mí y Sakura, ¿cierto?

—Yo no la llamaría maldición, sino "acción correctiva" —se excusó—. Pero, tienes algo de razón, Sasuke: ustedes están malditos. Sin embargo, no es como que yo haya decidido que fuera de esa forma —se cruzó de brazos, mirándole de forma retadora—. Yo estoy obligado a tener atada a tu mujer a una muerte violenta, hasta que ella cumpla con su promesa.

—¿Promesa? ¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Qué hay de la reencarnación? ¿Qué pasa con lo que haz hecho sufrir a las personas a nuestro alrededor? ¿Por qué es que estuvimos separados tanto tiempo en esta vida?

—Yo no soy responsable de ninguna de esas cosas, excepto el asunto de que la pasen mal si recuperan sus memorias. Pero eso es porque tú fuiste un grosero: ni siquiera te detuviste a saludar a un viejo amigo —bufó—. En cuanto al resto, ustedes dos mocosos tienen unas almas muy fuertes y obstinadas, decididas a volver una y otra vez con tal de pelear entre ustedes. Tu esposa, por otra parte, es una mujer tan terca que no puedo creer que siguiera el ejemplo de un par de hermanos estúpidos —dijo, para luego rodar los ojos—. Sin embargo, supongo que es por eso que creo en su palabra. Fue una lástima que no lograra cumplir su promesa cuando era una kunoichi, pensé que esa era la vida, pero ella nunca lo recordó, porque nunca lo hace. Incluso intenté hacer menos violenta esa muerte, intenté darle señales para que lo lograra, en esa ocasión. Estuvo tan cerca.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No esperas que te cuente secretos de chicas, ¿cierto? —alzó una ceja—. Cuando ella viene a mí, también tomo su forma. Pero, a diferencia de ti, ella siempre es amigable y me cae bien, tú eres un idiota —así, ofendido al parecer, él le volteó la cara—. Me has suplicado que te cuente los secretos de su muerte en cada visita y siempre ha sido en vano. ¿Qué te hace creer que esta vez será distinto?

—No sé qué tipo de trato has tenido con Sakura, o con sus vidas anteriores —empezó—, pero si ella no ha sido capaz de cumplir con su promesa en el pasado, quizá eso sea porque no es algo que vaya a lograr por sí misma.

—¿Qué se supone que estás diciendo?

—Digo que me cuentes —insistió—. Digo que me lo digas y, de esa forma, seré yo quien cumpla con la promesa que ella te hizo. Así, si ambos sabemos de este trato extraño del que no quieres contarme, entonces es más probable que lo consigamos, ¿cierto?

—… —la Muerte no contestó inmediatamente, sino que se tomó un momento, analizando su propuesta en silencio y mirándolo bien—. ¿Por qué debería confiar en un traidor como tú?

—Con tal de salvarla, haría lo que fuera. Después de todo, en esta ocasión vine yo antes que ella, ¿cierto? No es la primera vez que emprendo una misión suicida con tal de estar a su lado, así que… créeme cuando digo que haré lo que sea, pues solo hay una cosa a la que mi alma ha sido leal desde su primera vida: Sakura.

[…]

Sarada apenas conocía un poco de esto y de aquello en cuanto a su padre, pero era innegable que él era un hombre que intentaba protegerlas a toda costa, incluso cuando confiaba en sus habilidades. En algún momento, Sakura le explicó que uno de los motivos por los que él se mantenía en misiones lejos de casa era lo mismo que le hizo irse tras la tercer gran guerra ninja: su orbe izquierdo, el rinnegan. De algún modo, Sasuke siempre había sido consciente de que poseía una habilidad codiciada y, como en el pasado, era probable que intentaran arrebatarle su ojo. Los señores Uchiha, por su parte, ya habían considerado discutir con su hija las habilidades ocultas detrás de sus ojos malditos, esto con el propósito de evitar que tragedias suscitadas en el pasado se repitieran, pero la probabilidad de mantener el secreto continuaba siendo tentadora para él, quien no quería exponer a su descendencia a semejante información. Saber sobre aquello era lo que había arrastrado a muchísimos miembros de su clan a cometer ese pecado, así que era probable que ella estuviera más segura sin saberlo y, siendo muy crudo, sin tener hermanos. Por otra parte, Sakura era una mujer mucho más emocional que pensaba que no podían estar seguros de que solo tendrían a Sarada y, por lo tanto, debían prepararla con información, especialmente dado que su hija era una niña inteligente.

Sasuke tenía un comportamiento muy especial, más cuando se trataba de su familia o, más bien, su mujer. Él, tan poco expresivo como era, terminaba en discusiones intensas con temas como estos, pues era quien más asustado estaba por la oscuridad que lo perseguía, que había manchado su vida y que continuaba estando ahí, latente, aunque quisieran negarlo. Mientras miraba la forma en que ella aseaba el comedor después de su "cita", solo podía pensar en la charla que habían repetido en cuanto al cómo manejar la educación de su hija… si es que así se le podía llamar a aquello. Cuando ella desapareció de su vista al adentrarse en la cocina, todo en Sasuke pareció encender una alarma con pensamientos revoltosos. Sakura tenía razón: él no había tenido información, había sido un ignorante la mitad de su vida, y esa falta de conocimiento era lo que le había llevado a tomar decisiones estúpidas, a hacer cosas que terminarían hiriéndolo no solo a él, sino a todos aquellos los que le rodeaban, justo como su esposa. El conocimiento es poder, justo como cierto tipejo arrastrado solía pensar, pero algunos poderes eran un riesgo en las manos equivocadas y ahora tenía que plantearse si su querida hija, quien apenas iba a ser una participante en los próximos exámenes chunnin, tenía la madurez suficiente para manejar semejante realidad, eso sin mencionar que no sabía si realmente quería que ella supiera todo eso. Así, mientras él se quedaba sentado ante la mesa, su entrecejo se fue apretando entre las complicaciones que se iban desarrollando en su mente y, como si ella lo hubiera sentido desde la distancia, su esposa volvió tranquila haciendo evidente su presencia para acercarse a él e inclinarse a su lado, depositando un dulce beso en sus cabellos negros: largo, amoroso e innecesariamente ruidoso para su gusto quisquilloso. Sin embargo, por más molesto que él encontrara ese tipo de gestos, el tronar de sus labios y el apretujón de su voz sirvieron para alejar aquel nudo emocional que él se estaba fabricando por cuenta propia, sin mencionar que resultó muy agradable ver su sonrisa refrescante al alzar la mirada. Ella era única, era una bocanada de aire para él.

—Gracias por esta cita, querido —dijo, afectiva, antes de caminar hacia la sala y sentarse en el sillón, para mirarlo hacia atrás—. Vamos, sé que tienes que ir con Naruto y retomar tu viaje. Dejé preparado desde antes un bentou para el camino, pero no tienes que irte de inmediato, ¿cierto? Así que ven un momento —pidió.

—Hmph —emitió, a regañadientes, aunque se puso de pie de cualquier modo y, obedientemente, encontró un sitio a un lado de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba y, como un niño mimado, se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo, dejando su cabeza justo en el regazo de su mujer.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que volvamos a estar así —comentó Sakura. Sus manos se metieron rápidamente entre su cabellera, y una sonrisa alegre se dibujó en sus labios—. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto? Creo que, la última vez… sí, debió haber sido cuando Sarada era una bebé, antes de que tú te fueras a tu misión —suspiró—. Después de casarnos, siempre hacías este tipo de cosas, querías que te mimara un poco a cada oportunidad. Espero que, muy pronto, podamos hacer esto con mayor frecuencia, cariño.

—Mientras exista una amenaza, Sakura… lo lamento.

—Lo sé, aunque tampoco creo que quieras que Sarada vea esto —afirmó entre risas, sin detener sus manos, notando que él cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, justo como ella deseaba—. Conmigo no tienes que disculparte, porque yo lo sé muy bien. Después de todo —entonces, ella se inclinó al frente, justo sobre el oído del pelinegro—, yo soy tu querida esposa, ¿cierto?

Ante esas palabras, Sasuke no pudo evitarlo: abrió sus ojos y volvió el rostro para verla mejor, notando esa preciosa sonrisa, tan grande y dulce. Había algo tan especial en ella, quien le generaba una sensación de frescura a pesar de ser tan cálida, que le gustaba muchísimo por más que él fuera terrible con las golosinas. Solía llamarlo efecto de puente colgante, pues habían pasado por experiencias difíciles juntos a lo largo de su vida. Sakura, por otra parte, decía que era amor en su máximo esplendor. Eventualmente, él aceptó que ella tenía tanta razón que negarlo resultaría un pecado aun mayor que todos los que ya había cometido, aunque tampoco iba por la vida corroborándolo en voz alta. A pesar de todo eso, ella siempre lo derrotaba cuando le demostraba que era la luz exacta que a él le hacía falta en esa inmensa oscuridad y, como en esta ocasión, la intimidad le permitía brillar un poquito, alzando su brazo para alcanzarla con su mano y, de ese modo, guiarla a un beso íntimo, tierno, romántico. ¿En qué estarían pensando aquellos que dudaban de su relación? ¿Era que estaban ciegos o que eran idiotas? ¿Realmente creían que él podría vivir como cualquier otra persona? ¿Lo lograría sin ella? Si tan solo alguien le hubiese advertido su futuro, entonces… quizá, habría sido preferible la extinción del clan Uchiha. Así, en medio de una alegre ignorancia, la pareja pasó un rato agradable hasta que el tiempo de irse se presentó. Aunque Sakura insistió en acompañarlo, él le pidió que no lo hiciera y volviera a sus ocupaciones, cosa que hizo con poco afán. Le entregó su comida en la puerta de su hogar y lo miró marcharse, con una sonrisa que se fue borrando conforme él se alejaba y desaparecía. Por más que ella apoyara sus decisiones, era de esperarse que resultara doloroso para cualquier esposa el mantenerse lejos del hombre del que ama y, sin importar cuán acostumbrado estuviera, Sasuke también sentía un vacío cada vez que tenía que decir adiós. Había un espacio espiritual que solo era llenado por las dos mujeres a las que amaba, un espacio que se parchaba temporalmente cuando podía saber algo de ellas, pero que no encontraba la plenitud hasta que las tenía a su lado.

Tras caminar por un rato, el ninja se encontró en la oficina del hokage, quien no perdía oportunidad para admirar las grandes atenciones que él debía recibir como un marido ausente, como si aquello realmente fuera una bendición. Por supuesto, no podía esperar que un idiota lo entendiera por más Hokage que fuera, aunque seguramente Naruto era más que consciente de lo difícil que debía ser la situación, particularmente para Sakura. Es decir, el pedirle que se presentara de vuelta "el día de mañana" no era sino un pretexto para que pasara más tiempo en la aldea y, por ende, en compañía de su familia. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero ese rubio tonto debía ser el tercer pilar de su matrimonio. Como fuera, Sasuke se limitó a tratar los temas que consideró importantes, haciendo la visita más aburrida de lo que Naruto probablemente hubiese deseado y, después, se despidió con una agitación de su mano. Sin embargo, hizo una pausa para volverse hacia él y hacerle una pregunta, a la que precedió una solicitud especial, la cual terminaría por sorprender tanto a Naruto como a Shikamaru, quien siempre estaba en su compañía. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y, tras pensarlo por unos cuantos segundos, el Hokage decidió acceder. Aquello solo llevó a un agradecimiento de parte de Sasuke, quien se retiró inmediatamente.

Después de un rato, mientras el sol caía, Sasuke entró por sí mismo a lo que ahora eran los vestigios de un poderoso clan. Sin importar que habían pasado muchísimos años los edificios seguían ahí, para sorpresa del pelinegro. Si bien, era cierto que muchos de ellos habían sido dañados con el paso del tiempo y de algunos saqueos, también reconocía que se había hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo por mantener la zona resguardada. Se creía que todavía existían secretos Uchiha por develarse entre las casas de lo que antes fue un clan inmenso. Sin embargo, tras haber pasado más de veinte años no resultaba una sorpresa ver que la vegetación había dominado gran parte de las tierras. Él analizó a su alrededor con su sharingan, mientras esperaba encontrar algún indicio, sin importar que no había energía eléctrica que iluminara ahora que el sol se despedía por completo, tampoco era que lo necesitara. Además, buscar de forma descuidada era una mera precaución para sus intereses, pues él sabía exactamente dónde iba a encontrar lo que deseaba: su casa. Caminó una ruta que conocía de memoria, mientras los recuerdos de una alegre infancia le llenaban la mente a la misma velocidad que las injusticias cometidas lo acosaban, pero él ya lo había superado. Entonces, se detuvo frente al sitio que ostentaba ser su hogar y admiró tranquilamente la loza en la pared de concreto que se había fracturado a causa de un kunai. Pensó en su hermano, Itachi, y suspiró. Luego entró a la casa que había sido husmeada.

Tras transcurrir aproximadamente treinta minutos, él salió al que solía ser el patio de su casa y se sentó un rato a admirar la luna, siendo el momento perfecto para comer lo que su esposa le había dado para su viaje. Si bien, él seguía en Konoha a pesar de que tenía cosas que hacer, tenía deseos de despedirse de su aldea de forma apropiada. Eso requería que besara a su esposa, que ignorara las insinuaciones de su mejor amigo y que ofreciera una oración por la familia que había perdido gracias a una serie de malas decisiones. No se quedaba ahí para pensar en todo lo malo que le había pasado y el cómo odiaba a quienes le habían provocado tanto mal a sus seres amados, sino para pensar cómo evitar que esto se repitiera no solo para él, sino para cualquier otro clan que pudiera presumir de cierta fuerza. Era el momento justo para volver a pensar en su hija y meditar cómo debía enseñarle cosas tan delicadas. Era un rato en el que podía confirmar que lo que tenía con Sakura no era una simple coexistencia, sino una colisión inevitable de sus afectos: una explosión de pasión y amor ahogados por su pésimo carácter. Pensó que, quizá, él podría estar haciendo algo mejor, pero mientras ellas estuvieran a salvo, era lo correcto. Así que lo decidió: iba a poner todo en orden y volvería a ellas, porque eso era lo que él debía hacer.

[…]

—Indra —ahí estaban, frente a frente, él y su destino: su propia imagen, un hombre maduro desnudo, mirándole fijamente—. ¿Por qué te aferras a este mundo?

—Hmph —una burla monosilábica brotó de sus labios—. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

—Soy la muerte… soy Tu Muerte —explicó su clon—. Suelo ser una entidad absoluta, excepto por algunos casos que resultan ser muy extraordinarios, se escapan de mis manos y nunca llegan a verme a la cara. O, por otro lado, me miran tan solo para burlarse de mí.

—Hay muchas cosas que quedan por hacer en este mundo, donde no hay paz, donde todo es injusto y se arrebatan cosas de las manos.

—¿Estás hablando de tu princesa? —en ese momento, Indra alzó la mirada con un arrebato, incrédulo de haber escuchado aquello—. Dije que suelo ser una entidad absoluta, lo que significa que sé muchas cosas. Especialmente, conozco bastante bien a esa hermosa criatura que pasó por aquí hace tantos años —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Sakuya-hime, la dama a la que tanto creíste amar siempre estuvo a tu alcance, pero eres demasiado necio para encontrarla.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Como dije, suelo ser una entidad absoluta —bufó, exasperado—. En toda mi experiencia, muy pocas veces he visto a un ser que se aferre con tanta fuerza a una vida a la que no pertenece en lo absoluto —así, se cruzó de brazos—. Tú estás anclado al mundo de los vivos por tus estúpidos caprichos e ideales, pero ella… oh, esa princesa es un caso aparte.

—Responde a mi pregunta.

—Está cumpliendo unas cuantas promesas —afirmó—. Cosa que tú no puedes hacer, claramente.

—Dime dónde puedo encontrarla.

—Por desgracia, tú tiempo aquí se terminó, así que no creo que pueda explicarte exactamente dónde encontrarla o cómo hacerlo —suspiró—. Como sea, esfuérzate por encontrarla de nuevo… después de todo, ella te estará buscando.

[…]

Iba a dar la media noche, mientras él caminaba en las afueras de Konoha. Su figura, perdida en la oscuridad, daba pasos firmes sobre el suelo verde del bosque, mientras buscaba con su sharingan activo. Había obtenido un poco de información sobre esto de parte de Shikamaru, quien parecía contar con muchos conocimientos que solo el consejero del Hokage podría tener a su alcance. Así, él le había indicado cuál era la ubicación aproximada de un pequeño templo que había sido sellado muchísimos años atrás, por lo que se creyó que era un bien mayor. Sin embargo, no se trataba de un sello muy poderoso, sino de una simple técnica que permitía que lo ocultaran de la vista. Lo podría encontrar con un preciso mapa que debía estar guardado junto al resto de la información, pero este había sido tomado de entre los archivos y no había certeza de quién se lo había llevado, así que solo él o un Hyuga podrían encontrarlo, aunque no parecía comprender por qué alguien como el pelinegro estaría buscando esa cosa, pero no cuestionaría el criterio de Sasuke.

Gracias a su habilidad ocular, una forma como de un torii se destacó, camuflada por una estructura rocosa de dudosa naturaleza. Justo en medio del arco podían definirse los trazos de un jutsu de sellado, lo que evidenciaba el sitio: ese era su objetivo. Tras alegrarse por encontrarlo, su paso se apresuró un poco. Sin embargo, apenas pudo aproximarse un par de metros antes de que, de la nada, una figura apareciera frente a la entrada cubierta. La probable amenaza de que su misión fuera interrumpida se hizo latente cuando notó la acumulación de chakra hostil que se creaba en una de sus manos, la que parecía tener el objetivo de destruir el acceso. Sasuke, quien ya había desactivado su sharingan a estas alturas, se lanzó con violencia sobre el individuo, decidido a detenerle y luego pedir explicaciones. Así, lanzó su mano hacia el brazo izquierdo de esa persona, sosteniéndole firmemente para evitar que hiciera un desastre, pero la reacción inmediata del contrario fue atacarlo en lugar de la entrada al edificio que buscaba y, tan solo por un pelo, él logró esquivar un golpe que podría resultar mortal, agachándose. Fue entonces que, en medio de una noche nublada, la luz de la luna iluminó un poco a su alrededor.

—¿Sakura?

—¡¿QUERIDO?! —ambos se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos por la situación, mientras ella dejaba que el chakra desapareciera lentamente—. Pe-pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te habías ido hace varias horas… yo…

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —respondió, soltando tu brazo para levantarse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Eh… yo —hasta ese momento, Sasuke no había sido capaz de notar que la mano izquierda de la pelirrosa sostenía un pedazo de papel, el cual él arrebató sin problemas, lo que tan solo aumentó su nerviosismo—. Verás, estaba buscando este lugar del que leí y, bueno, simplemente llegué hasta aquí por pura suerte, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué buscabas un santuario dedicado a la muerte? —su pregunta hizo que ella diera otro respingo—. Sakura, no deberías estar aquí. Lo peor es que por poco destruyes este lugar.

—No iba a destruirlo —afirmó—. Mi golpe solo destrozaría el sello que pusieron en esa piedra, después podría entrar —le explicó, un poco ansiosa todavía—. Como sea, tú no me has dicho qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí.

—Estoy investigando, por supuesto —contestó, rápidamente—. Hay algo que tengo que devolver aquí, al lugar que pertenece, antes de volver a sellar el templo de una forma que sea más apropiada para que nadie pueda volver a abrirlo —suspiró—. Y supongo que también debería eliminar este mapa o toda evidencia de la existencia de este lugar.

—¿Devolver algo? —repitió Sakura—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a devolver?

—… —Sasuke hizo una pausa, para entonces mirar a su esposa de pies a cabeza—. No importa. En realidad, es probable que lo mejor sea que no estés aquí, Sakura. No creo que tengas tanto tiempo libre como para desperdiciarlo curioseando en templos, así que es mejor que vuelvas a casa y descanses, después de todo nuestra hija llega mañana.

—Mmm… aunque digas eso…

—En primer lugar, no entiendo qué te lleva a pasar por este sitio a mitad de la noche. Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte, eres una mujer muy fuerte y respeto tu nivel superior a la media de nuestra generación, pero no deberías buscarte problemas a ti misma.

—Yo también tengo algo que hacer aquí, ¿sí? —espetó berrinchuda, mientras le mostraba un mohín infantil.

—… ¿en serio?

—¡Sí! —exclamó, antes de tomar su bolso ninja y mostrárselo, abriéndolo para él—. No está completo, pero pensé que debía empezar con algo, así que…

Entonces, en el interior de ese bolso había algo que resultaba bastante familiar para la memoria de Sasuke: una bolsa de tela de seda de color blanco, dentro de una caja de roble, lisa. La caja apenas resistía, destrozada por el daño que su exterior sufrió a causa de algunos golpes severos. Así, mientras Sasuke analizaba lo que había en su interior, sus ojos se abrieron amplios y grandes en la sorpresa, para después ver a su mujer, quien se mostró confundida ante su reacción. En ese momento, mientras los dos se veían el uno al otro entre la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna filtrándose entre las nubes, ambos se dieron cuenta de que, en realidad, los dos habían terminado aquí por las mismas razones, con el mismo objetivo.

—Sakura, ¿acaso tú…?

—El broche de Sakuya-hime —interrumpió, la pelirrosa—. Querido, ¿acaso lo encontraste?

 **[Continuará…]**


	50. Chapter 50

[La Princesa & La Muerte: Pt. 1]

—Esto es raro —una voz femenina hizo eco, en medio del silencio, para los oídos de una princesa que yacía dormida, flotante en misteriosa agua que no mojaba. Aquellas palabras parecieron demasiado ruidosas para la mujer, así que separó sus párpados y ahí estaba: justo sobre su rostro le observaban sus propios ojos.

—¡Demonio! —gritó Sakuya antes de saltar hacia atrás en la profundidad de un agua oscura donde era posible respirar. La situación le resultó tan confusa que miró hacia su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que su cabello flotaba, pero ella no se sumergía ni se ahogaba en la densidad de esa sustancia. De repente sintió que caía en la dirección de sus pies, y salió del agua tan solo para volver a sentirla en sus plantas. No fue hasta ese momento que se percató de que estaba vestida con un yukata completamente negro, lo que parecía extraño, sin mencionar que no estaba mojada.

—En realidad, solo soy una representación de la muerte —una vez más, su réplica estaba de pie frente a la princesa, quien dio un respingo al sentir que recién había aparecido—. "Tu" muerte, para ser exactos. Es por eso que yo me presento en tu mismo aspecto, con el cuerpo desnudo, frente a ti. Esta es la única forma en que refleje cómo es que moriste.

—¿Mi muerte? —repitió, confundida, la chica. Fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarse—. ¡Indra! ¿Dónde está Indra? —cuestionó, yéndose encima de aquella figura, para tomarla por los hombros—. ¿Indra está bien? ¿Él logró sobrevivir?

—¿Sobrevivir? —repitió la muerte—. Tú lo salvaste, ¿no recuerdas? —inmediatamente después de decir eso, la piel del clon comenzó a abrirse en su pecho, justo donde estaba su seno derecho, por lo que comenzó a sangrar—. Fue un tiro espléndido: atravesó las telas de un espeso kimono, se metió por la espalda entre dos costillas y perforó el corazón antes de chocar con una costilla al frente, también rasgó un pulmón y la punta se asomó al atravesar tu pecho —explicó, sintiendo la forma en que ella la soltaba—. Me sorprende bastante que hablaras con eso cruzando por tu cuerpo.

—Y-yo… la punta, ¿me atravesó? Entonces… Indra…

—Él no recibió ni un rasguño, en realidad —contestó, mientras la sangre continuaba brotando de la herida—. Cumplió con tu caprichito antes de que vinieras acá. Sin embargo, apareciste aquí, de todos los lugares… es decir, existe un limbo, pero esto es otra cosa.

—¿El limbo? —repitió, confundida—. ¿Estoy en el limbo?

—Por alguna razón tienes demasiada energía vital para el mundo de los muertos, eso suele suceder porque no asimilaste tu muerte —suspiró—. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Sakuya-hime: debo mostrarte, con tu propio cuerpo, que ya no perteneces a ese mundo.

—¿Qué pasó después de que morí?

—Tú de verdad eres obstinada —aquejó, La Muerte—. Está bien, te lo diré: Indra enloqueció, cobró venganza por tu muerte y después te dio un funeral bastante poético… hermoso, cursi y doloroso, todo al mismo tiempo, pero supongo que se lo buscaron al hablar tanto de eso. Ahora tendrá que hacer su vida, aunque no sé qué tan bien vaya a estar después de eso —dijo con demasiada ligereza y un poco de cinismo—. Como sea, no hay algo que tú puedas hacer al respecto.

—Pero se lo prometí —replicó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—. Le dije a Indra que, si él me besaba, entonces volvería siempre con un beso…

—Eso no es posible.

—¡Pero yo se lo prometí!

—A nadie le importa eso, princesa. Lo que realmente interesa es el motivo por el que llegaste a este punto y por el que yo vine aquí —dijo con frialdad, para entonces extender su mano abierta hacia Sakuya—. Hay algo que me pertenece y debes dármelo, inmediatamente.

—¿Algo? —cuestionó, confundida—. Yo no tengo nada…

—Si no estás dispuesta a entregarlo, entonces no lograrás el descanso eterno. Haré que te quedes en el limbo eternamente, como un castigo.

—He dicho que no sé de qué estás hablando. Como sea, debo volver con él o…

—¿No entiendes? Te dije que estás muerta, no hay forma en que tú vuelvas a la vida, solo eres una princesa caprichosa que se ha robado algo que es demasiado valioso y eso te llevará a sufrir por toda la eternidad —gruñó, para entonces tomarle con fuerza del brazo, en un gesto de apariencia violenta y firme—. Vendrás conmigo y recibirás lo que mereces.

—¡Yo no robé nada! —gritó y le arrancó la mano del agarre, lo que resultó en una expresión de confusión en el rostro de su contraparte.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —cuestionó con evidente sorpresa.

—Haz estado acusándome y diciéndome que no podré volver con mi amado para consolarlo, ¿cómo te atreves a decir que vas a castigarme por un crimen que yo no cometí? —aquejó, acariciando su propio brazo en la zona donde fue dañado—. No voy a dejar que me lleves a ninguna parte… cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Indra.

—Esa vitalidad que tienes no me permite imponerme, ¿eh? Tú sí que eres un dolor de cabeza.

—Lo soy —dijo, con orgullo—. Pero no soy una ladrona, así que no he tomado nada de nadie más y no hay forma de que devuelva algo que no está en mi poder. No aceptaré que se me siga acusando falsamente.

—Lo aceptaste —replicó su reflejo con un tono de angustia—. Te ofrecieron un regalo y decidiste tomarlo, aun cuando sabías perfectamente que estaba mal hacerlo. Lo sentiste desde el principio, ¿cierto? —entonces, parecía estarla regañando—. Aceptarlo era un error y, aun así, lo hiciste… ese hombre tomó algo que era mío y me he mantenido en agonía desde el día que lo arrebató de su hogar usando toda la violencia que pudo para asesinar a cada uno de mis queridos seguidores. Y tú, princesa caprichosa y tonta, ¿crees que no tienes nada que ver con esto?

[…]

[La Esposa & La Muerte]

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en volver a mí, Sakura —dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron, entonces, en medio de una oscuridad plena.

—¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido esto? —preguntó Sakura, mientras miraba sus propias manos, con confusión—. ¿Cuántas veces he usado un vestido negro? —suspiró y, después, alzó su mirada.

—Si tenemos suerte, esta será la última vez.

—Lo más probable es que vuelva a olvidar nuestra promesa —se quejó, para sí misma—. ¿Por qué solo puedo recordarlo cuando vuelvo a este lugar, Muerte? ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?

—Quisiera decir que yo tomo esa decisión, pero es algo que no está sujeto a mis caprichos. Todos tienen un momento, el de ustedes simplemente se volvió doloroso y llega antes —explicó.

—… ¿Cómo es que morí la última vez? No lo recuerdo… Lo último que viene a mi cabeza es ver a Sasuke-kun desmayarse en mis brazos —murmuró, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho—. Por Dios… dime que no lo perdí por una idea tonta. Dime que no lo vi colapsar para morir sin poder despedirme, otra vez.

—No te preocupes por asuntos de otras vidas —Sakura alzó la mirada, para verle de nuevo—. En esta ocasión, es distinto… tuve que hacer un par de trampas, algunos tratos y favores cobrados. Creo que hice un par de cosas que no debía hacer, pero es la única forma de que esto se logre, supongo. Si un simple humano puede romper las reglas naturales, ¿por qué yo no? Como sea, ustedes nunca han logrado tener el destino que merecen o que estaba escrito, todo a causa de esa estúpida maldición.

—No entiendo, ¿de qué es estás hablando?

—Lo que digo, Sakura, es que te daré una oportunidad más.

[…]

[Los Señores Uchiha]

Cuando Sasuke abrió sus ojos, por la mañana, Sakura estaba ahí durmiendo. Su respiración era tan apacible que parecía no había dormido bien durante semanas. El sol estaba golpeando directamente sobre su rostro adulto, pero nada podía perturbarla. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que, como ninja, parte de ella siempre debía mantenerse alerta y, como madre, ella solía ser la primera en levantarse, pero hoy no era el caso. Después de encontrarse por accidente en las afueras de Konoha, él volvió con su mujer y pasaron un día más juntos, a la espera de que su hija viniera a casa para saludarla, lo que de hecho sorprendió al hokage, pero no se quejó. De vez en cuando estaba bien que ellos convivieran como una familia normal, y eso había sucedido la noche anterior, mientras su hija ayudaba a preparar la cena con gran entusiasmo. Ahora, viendo a su mujer descansar con tanta paz, se le ocurrió que ella realmente debía estar agotada del tipo de vida que llevaban, pero no dejaría de esforzarse. Pensó que era grandiosa, se inclinó hacia el frente y depositó un beso tierno en la frente blanca de la pelirrosa, quien se movió velozmente y se abrazó a él… Pasó al menos una hora inmovilizado por el cuerpo de Sakura, quien había hecho de su pecho una almohada. Como un esposo ausente, tomó la decisión de que podía recompensarla con un rato de compañía, así que mimó su espalda y cabellera con su mano para ayudarla a descansar mejor, aprovechando el tiempo para meditar sobre todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de su vida y, bueno, concluyó que esa mujer y su mejor amigo eran unas cosas de las que simplemente no hay en cualquier parte.

Cuando Sarada tocó a la puerta Sakura se levantó inmediatamente para atender a su hija, dejando en el olvido la comodidad del cuerpo del moreno. Su pequeña había preparado no solo el desayuno, sino un almuerzo para su padre, quien oficialmente partiría este día. Por lo tanto, ambos salieron de la cama para comer con la menor, quien era bastante consciente de que ellos habían pasado demasiado tiempo a solas en la habitación, por motivos que le parecían bastante lógicos. Así, terminó de arreglarse tras limpiar, y se fue casi corriendo después de despedirse de su padre. Esos dos merecían pasar tiempo de calidad de pareja, ella podría resistir ya que papá estaba volviendo con frecuencia y, bueno, no era una niña tonta: Sasuke solo le daría un beso de despedida a su madre si no había alguien para verlo. Después de empacar, Sasuke salió de la habitación preparado para continuar con su viaje. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la sala de estar, mientras ella salía de la cocina aseada. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio por, al menos, quince eternos segundos y, luego, un suspiro unísono brotó de los labios de ambos en un acto tan coordinado que al final se rieron un poco. Él caminó hacia la entrada y Sakura lo alcanzó, verificando con la mirada que todo estuviera en orden y no le faltara nada, tomó su capa y le hizo gesto de que se girara hasta quedar de frente a él. Era un pequeño placer que iba a darse, extendiéndola ampliamente sobre su espalda y deslizando los dedos por el cuello hasta cerrar los botones al frente. Sin importar que había terminado, ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su marido y un largo suspiro volvió a saltar a causa de sus pulmones.

—Querido…

—Volveré pronto —prometió, mientras bajaba su mirada a su rostro encantador. Él se había vuelto muy alto, así que Sakura sonrió al pensar en todos los años que habían pasado—. Prometo que los encontraré en cuanto me sea posible.

—No concentres tus esfuerzos en eso. Solo asegúrate de volver en buen estado.

—Lo haré —así, con un pequeñísimo esfuerzo, ella se puso en puntas y alcanzó con sus labios el beso de despedida de su esposo—, _una y otra vez_ …

 _[Dos noches antes…]_

—Sakura, ¿acaso tú…?

—El broche de Sakuya-hime —interrumpió, la pelirrosa—. Querido, ¿acaso lo encontraste?

—… —de buenas a primeras, Sakura Uchiha se enfrentó al silencio del moreno, quien parecía necesitar analizar la situación. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que él estaba buscando un pretexto, y lo reflejó con una ceja levantándose poco a poco de forma graciosa, un poquito retadora. Así, Sasuke simplemente suspiró, percatándose de que ella ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Cómo sabes de Sakuya-hime?

—La Muerte me lo mostró en una especie de sueño, aunque creo que en realidad se lo mostró a otra Sakura —contestó, certera y sin un solo gramo de dudas, así que él le devolvió la mirada—. ¿Hace cuánto que lo recuerdas, querido?

—Cuando me caí del sofá esta tarde, toda la información estaba en mi cabeza y las decisiones habían sido tomadas —un largo, profundo suspiro brotó de sus labios—. Conociéndole, seguramente tú lo recuerdas desde hace un tiempo, ¿cierto?

—Quizá una semana —respondió, tranquila—. Que volvieras a casa fue una sorpresa, pero ya que no mostrabas signo de recordar algo, decidí no decir una palabra al respecto —explicó—. La Muerte no dijo nada sobre el hecho de que tú fueras a volver aquí, también. Solo me dejó claro que haría lo necesario para que yo recordara nuestra promesa.

—Le obligué a hablarme al respecto.

—Bueno, resulta ser más bien la promesa de Sakuya-hime que mía, pero tengo la responsabilidad al ser su reencarnación —entonces, Sakura acercó su bolso a su esposo—. Querido, es mejor que tú te hagas cargo de esto… se supone que yo no debo tocarlo, así que he tenido el mayor de los cuidados.

—No entiendo por qué tú también fuiste víctima de la maldición si tú nunca recibiste el broche, en primer lugar —señaló, mientras tomaba el contenido con cuidado, aunque más bien estaba quejándose de lo sucedido—. Esto no tenía nada que ver contigo.

—El espíritu de Sakuya reside en mi interior de la misma forma en que el de Indra lo hace en el tuyo, Sasuke. Es ella quien tenía el broche, en primer lugar.

—Como sea, solucionemos esto de una vez y larguémonos —respondió, enfurruñado y obstinado, mientras se volvía hacia la piedra enorme donde figuraba el templo—. ¿Podrías encargarte del sello por ti misma?

—Ya lo estaba haciendo cuando me interrumpiste —dijo, casi tan cínica como él, antes de volverse hacia la entra del santuario y literalmente derribarla de un fuerte puñetazo.

Lo que desde el exterior tenía la apariencia de una estructura rocosa de unos cuatro o cinco metros de altura, en su interior eran los vestigios de un santuario tradicional que había sido destruido hace demasiado tiempo. No había luz, pero rápidamente fue solucionado al encontrar un canalillo de aceite montado en puntos estratégicos del lugar. Sakura lo encendió y todo se iluminó en un instante ya que, aparentemente, estaban todos conectados entre sí. Así es como se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en medio de una obra de arte, abandonada a su suerte cuando fue atacada dejando atrás a todos sus monjes en el olvido con su muerte aislada del resto de la civilización. Se le ocurrió que aquello era extraño, ya que la época en la que sucedió no correspondía con el momento en el que nació el ninjutsu, así que debió haber sido sellado tiempo después, cuando las técnicas se terminaron de desarrollar completamente. La terrible imagen de la Parca se mostraba deteriorada en una pared, como el tercer y el cuarto hokage la hubiesen visto al invocarla, mientras ilustraciones algo más abstractas demostraban que en verdad esta debería de mimetizar a quien ha muerto, justo como la pareja lo habían visto. De cualquier forma, había más una sensación de misticismo que de un destino terrible e inevitable, y eso intrigó a la señora Uchiha mucho más de lo que pudo interesar a Sasuke, quien se dirigió rápidamente al punto de su mayor interés: una máscara de shinigami frente a la que yacía una estructura, como un pilar que tenía un manto rasgado y manchado con lo que parecía ser lo que quedaba de la sangre derramada de los monjes. Él decidió no perder el tiempo y colocó ahí todo: la caja destrozada, la seda blanca, lo que resultaba ser la mayor parte del broche encontrado por Sasuke en la casa de sus padres y los pedazos que se habían suelto, es decir, aquello que su esposa había conseguido traer consigo tras buscar en los almacenes abandonados donde la quinta guardaba cosas que encontraba sin importancia.

—Oh, realmente es hermoso incluso de esa forma, aunque era muchísimo más precioso cuando estaba completo —admiró, con sus orbes jade brillando de curiosidad—. Cualquiera podría ver porqué Sakuya-hime no lo rechazó aun cuando no tenía intenciones de casarse.

—Es un objeto maldito, Sakura. Si ella lo hubiese sabido, entonces ella jamás lo habría tocado.

—Supongo que la muerte no te dijo todo, Sasuke-kun —suspiró, Sakura—. Hay muchísimo más de lo que tú crees. No es tan simple como una maldición.

[…]

[La Princesa & La Muerte: Pt. 2]

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando…

—¡El maldito broche! —exclamó, en un gesto de desesperación total—. ¡Él arrancó mi broche de las manos de mis fieles y los envió a mi lado cuando ellos merecían tener mucho más! ¡Él robó en mi casa y mató a mis queridos monjes! ¡Tomó el más sagrado de los obsequios que he recibido! Y tú, aun cuando tu instinto te decía que no lo hicieras, lo aceptaste…

—El regalo de compromiso…

—Ese era **_mi_** regalo de compromiso —contestó, enfurruñada, la muerte—. Existo tan solo porque existe la vida, y fue la vida quien me dio un obsequio para celebrar nuestro compromiso…

—… ¿ustedes…? —Sakuya estaba anonadada. No había forma en que ella respondiera a algo tan fuerte, algo que vio en su propio rostro. Ella se conocía lo suficiente para identificar los efectos del dolor en su misma cara, así que eso la llevó a emitir un largo suspiro, quedándose en silencio como una niña que fue regañada y sabía reconocer su error—. Te quitaron el símbolo de su unión.

—Lo único físico existente de mi relación amorosa con la vida —murmuró, de vuelta, antes de cruzarse de brazos—. Se te ha sido arrebatada la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amas porque ese es el castigo para aquél que se llame el dueño del que es **mi** broche.

—Yo no lo sabía.

—Ahora lo sabes, así que devuélvelo —espetó, para entonces extender una mano y esperar que colocara el objeto ahí, otra vez.

—No lo entiendo —afirmó, la princesa—. Sigues pidiéndome que te lo de, pero yo no tengo ese broche conmigo. ¿Qué te hace creer que mi espíritu lo tendría en sus manos todavía? A-además, no estoy de acuerdo con la idea de que simplemente tenga que renunciar al amor de mi vida. Nada de eso es justo: yo no tomé el broche, yo no decidí que fuera mío, y mucho menos lo habría hecho si sabía que esto podía llegar a suceder.

—El broche del ciclo de la vida es mucho más que un simple objeto terrenal, tiene un poder espiritual capaz de afectar el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. Suficientes trucos hay ya para verme la cara, como para que se atrevan a jugar con el símbolo de nuestra relación, pero es por su fuerza espiritual que deberías ser capaz de materializarlo, incluso aquí.

—Pero ese no es el caso.

—¡Por favor! —se burló—. Tú moriste con el broche en tu pecho, lo puedo sentir porque estoy en tu carne reviviendo tu muerte —retó, mientras se llevaba una mano al sitio donde ella cargada el accesorio—, ¿acaso no estabas aferrada al broche cuando tu corazón se detuvo?

—Estaba aferrada a Indra —contestó, parsimoniosa—. No tengo idea de qué sucedió con tu broche, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

—Pero fue a ti a quien se lo entregaron —respondió, con gesto de confusión, la muerte—. Aun si alguien lo hubiese tomado de tu cuerpo, al ser un robo el castigo por arrebatarlo se transfiere, y yo lo sabría inmediatamente… el castigo sigue aferrado a ti. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Fue un obsequio —suspiró—. Yo lo acepté porque… mi padre me ordenó que lo hiciera, pero, además, era hermoso. Yo no se lo di a nadie más, y no lo tengo en mi poder.

—¿Quién se atrevería a tomar algo así y no reclamarlo como suyo?

—Indra debe haber estado muy enojado —murmuró, cayendo en cuenta la pelirrosa, para llevarse los dedos a los labios—. Oh, Indra… ¿qué habrá hecho con el broche? Yo… —su mente viajó velozmente y, como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia, lo decidió—, yo debo buscar a Indra antes de que pase algo… él no tiene interés en el broche, si lo tomó es porque era para mí, quizá lo tiene como un recuerdo de amor o… o de odio.

—Estás absolutamente loca si crees que vas a poder volver a la vida —decidió, la muerte, mientras levantaba una ceja—. ¿Qué parte de que estás muerta es la que no te ha quedado clara? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que tu cabecita necia lo entienda?

—Dijiste que tenía demasiada energía vital para este mundo, así que…

—Aun si ese es el caso, te hace falta muchísima fuerza para volver por ti misma y yo pienso retenerte aquí. Nunca permitiré que vuelvas, no después de lo que sucedió —rezongó.

—Pero podríamos hacer un trato —concluyó, Sakuya-hime, para entonces acercarse a su copia y sostenerle por la mano—. Déjame volver y recuperaré el broche… estoy segura de que Indra no se desharía de eso, por más molesto que estuviera. Probablemente lo vaya a usar con algún propósito, pero puedo impedir que haga una tontería. Así que, si me das el empujón que necesito, prometo que lo encontraré y lo llevaré de vuelta al lugar al que pertenece.

—¿Al templo? —preguntó, con curiosidad, la muerte—. ¿Vas a llevarlo al sitio donde asesinaron a todos mis pequeños? Ese lugar fue oculto por ellos, es impo…

—¡Lo solucionaré! —afirmó, con entusiasmo—. Solo tienes que dejar que yo vaya y lo intente por mí misma… no voy a decepcionarte. Encontraré a Indra y haré que todo se solucione. Verás que sí.

—Aun si logras volver, tu cuerpo ya no es habitable —le explicó—. No es algo que suceda y ya, ni siquiera sé si lograrás llegar allá. Nunca ha sucedido, ¿lo entiendes? Es probable que tu alma termine perdida, en primer lugar.

—Dijiste que soy demasiado necia, ¿cierto? Solo intentémoslo.

—Sakuya…

—¡No puedo aceptar que esto siga así! Además, si lo consigo tendré una nueva vida, ¿no? Libre de la maldición, de ese castigo o como quieras que le llamemos… podré intentar ser feliz con Indra, no importa el cómo vuelva, yo siempre volveré a él —sus ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes le miraron intensamente, esperanzada—. Por favor, solo déjame intentarlo… prometo que no te fallaré. No nos fallaré, a ninguno de nosotros. Quizá no sea tu persona favorita, pero puedo asegurar que yo no rompo las promesas que hago.

—… —tras mirarla por un momento, la muerte suspiró—. Eres demasiado terca.

 **Capítulo Cincuenta: Eternamente**

Sakura Uchiha había pasado semanas esperando por el regreso de su marido, tan solo para recordar que, anteriormente, ya había pasado una década antes de que se reencontraran. Se caracterizaba no solo por su terquedad, sino por su absoluta paciencia. Sasuke Uchiha, quien en un principio había dejado a su familia con el objetivo de protegerles, actualmente se encontraba en una misión de la que se tomaba un día o dos para buscar algo más, algo que los mantenía intrigados. Él, como un buen esposo, había prometido a la mujer de la cabellera rosa que volvería el mismo día que tuviera la información, con el propósito de que continuaran su vida tranquilamente. Ellos sabían que tarde o temprano se olvidarían de lo acontecido, pero no estaban conformes con la idea de que fuera de tal forma. Así mismo, los dos habían sido testigos de una historia de amor más larga que la suya misma, la cual nació en tres ocasiones. El ente al que se habían enfrentado era el más poderoso que uno podría imaginar y, aun así, no era absoluto cuando había amor de por medio. Probablemente eso fuera el producto de ser una víctima de semejante emoción, porque si hasta ellos podían sentirse de ese modo, ¿qué los mantenía lejos de la locura? El clan Uchiha había sido el ejemplo en vida de lo delgada que resultaba la línea entre una cosa y la otra.

 _En varias ocasiones he escuchado que la vida y la muerte se aman._

Una noche, los ojos verdes de quien en otra vida fue una princesa se estremecieron en una sensación de soledad de la que se arrepintió inmediatamente. Ella tenía a una hija hermosa que trabajaba muy duro para los exámenes chunnin, una niña lista que se había ido en una misión otra vez, así que por ahora su madre estaba sola en casa. Por otra parte, también tenía amigos y padres a los cuales recurrir, pero por algún motivo la oscuridad de su hogar no le parecía tan incómoda. Sentirse solo era doloroso, eso era cierto. Sin embargo, no era correcto que se dominara por esa idea. Ella siempre estaba acompañada y el amor de su vida solía volver a ella cuando más lo necesitaba. Entonces, cuando pensaba en la muerte que debía mantenerse enamorada y eternamente sola se le ocurrió que ese era el motivo por el que existía un objeto físico como única muestra de amor. Las gemas nunca perecerían en el mundo terrenal, serían la evidencia eterna de que existe un afecto descomunal desgarrando su pecho, y de ese modo la vida seguiría enviando los obsequios que tuviera para ella sin temor a que la muerte se olvidara de su sentimiento. Ya existía una prueba perdurable, algo que hasta para ellos resultaba difícil de conseguir, algo que todos debían envidiar por ser una muestra de amor verdadero.

 _¿Qué haríamos si no pudiéramos estar juntos?_

Mientras Sakura le explicaba a Sasuke la historia de amor de la muerte, ambos concluyeron que era una situación que los superaba y, aun así, ellos no habían descuidado sus realidades. Existía una culpa que se mantenía por ahora, pues podían recordar lo que la desesperación de perder a su mujer le había ocasionado y cómo él mismo había actuado de forma tan equivocada. Sasuke y Sakura eran los únicos conscientes de que, en el futuro, ella moriría por una enfermedad y él enloquecería ante su pérdida… o eso es lo que se suponía que sucediera en esta vida debido a su maldición. Ahora que ellos habían llevado a su sitio el objeto maldito, no había motivos para que la historia se repitiera, pero algo les quedaba claro: poco a poco estaban olvidando lo que sucedió. Su cuarta vida, completa, comenzaba a desvanecerse en sus memorias, seguramente como un efecto secundario de la alteración temporal que representó volver para corregir los errores de vidas pasadas. No sabían cómo es que la muerte lo había conseguido, pero ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de regresar años antes del fallecimiento de Sakura, en un tiempo en el que todavía no pasaba nada importante y, lo sabían, estaban olvidando lo que sucedería después, así como olvidaban lo que había sucedido en aquella vida donde todo era tan distinto.

 _No quiero que solo exista un objeto como recuerdo._

Así, después de realizar la limpieza de la cocina y dejar todo en orden, Sakura apagó las luces a su paso, dejando el departamento a oscuras, y luego entró a su habitación. Solo una luz junto a la cama iluminaba todo de forma tenue, justo como lo mantenía antes de dormir. No había dado las buenas noches a nadie y, a decir verdad, se sentía incorrecto irse a dormir de ese modo, aunque ya lo había hecho antes. En lugar de eso caminó hacia el ventanal de la habitación y lo abrió para asomarse al balcón. Se apoyó en la baranda, alzó la mirada a la luna y suspiró profundo, largo. En algún punto, Sasuke le dijo que pensó que todo era parte de algún tipo de Tsukuyomi, pero eso no tenía sentido a menos de que siguieran inmersos en él. Tarde o temprano tendrían que despertar, y eso resultaba improbable. Además, ¿porqué los haría pasar por tantas dificultades si la ilusión era creada para hacerlos felices y postergar su muerte? Una risita se le escapó mientras sus ojos se mantenían clavados en la brillante Selene, preguntándose si él, al igual que ella, la veía. Era cursi, ¿no? Se sentía mejor imaginando que él estaba en alguna parte, con una fogata y mirando hacia el cielo… la idea la hizo suspirar, sin retirar sus ojos de ahí cuando, de repente, una silueta apareció. Sakura se separó de la baranda, alerta, pero la figura había desaparecido tan rápido como se mostró, lo que no tenía sentido, y luego notó cómo se escuchaba a la distancia el sonido de un cristal romperse.

—¿Estás sola, Sakura? —aun a la defensiva, ella se volvió en su eje para encontrar junto a la puerta del dormitorio la figura alta de su marido. La pobre mujer parpadeó, aturdida, al reconocerlo.

—¿Querido?

—Lo lamento, intercambié sitio con un vaso y dejé que se rompiera —explicó, algo apenado por su comportamiento que mostraba gran urgencia, pero al final suspiró—. Ha sido un viaje largo y simplemente quería estar en casa lo más pronto posible, así que…

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ella literalmente había entrado en un santiamén para saltarle encima, colgándose de sus hombros como una mocosa y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio a tal punto que él tuvo que mover su pie para sostener a ambos tras semejante tacleada. Su abrazo fue tan fuerte y aprehensivo que, bueno, él no iba a molestarse. Simplemente llevó su mano a la espalda de su mujer, acariciándola para darle tranquilidad.

—Estoy en casa, Sakura.

—Bienvenido —murmuró, alzando su rostro enrojecido de contener unas lágrimas infantiles que, bueno, a él le hicieron sonreír un poco, pues ella era la misma de siempre, la que no se resistía y le devolvía la sonrisa, aunque tuviera sus ojitos jade cristalizados en lágrimas atrapadas por orgullo, para después ponerse en puntitas y alcanzarle los labios en un ínfimo beso.

—No sé porqué te emocionas tanto, te dije que volvería lo más pronto posible.

—Estaba pensando en ti —afirmó, soltándole con cuidado antes de llevar sus manos a su cuello para soltar su capa—. Fue como si te hubiese llamado con mis pensamientos, así que me puse muy feliz.

—No lo descartemos —concordó, permitiendo que ella le ayudara a ponerse cómodo—. Sarada no está en casa, ¿cierto? No puedo sentirla… es como si tuviera cierta precisión para escoger venir los días que ella no se encuentra.

—Está en una misión —respondió, antes de comenzar a desabotonar su chaleco—. Ya que la casa es solo nuestra, no puedes simplemente aparecer e irte. Al menos duerme a mi lado.

—Planeaba que fuera de esa forma —contestó, dejando a un lado su katana—. No te preocupes por la cena, comí algo antes de venir aquí… lo que realmente es importante es que pude encontrarlos, Sakura.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó, impresionada y deteniendo sus actos. Él simplemente asintió—. Oh, ¿qué esperas para contármelo, querido? —dijo, para luego arrastrarlo hasta la cama, donde le obligó a sentarse a su lado—. ¿De verdad existe? ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Es acaso que…?

—Si no te detienes, no voy a poder contarte, Sakura —interrumpió de forma muy tranquila, así que ella se quedó en silencio, apenada.

—Oh… lo lamento, creo que me emocioné un poco.

—Entiendo —afirmó, para entonces mirarle a los ojos—. Ellos sí existen… como imaginamos, se trata de una dimensión distinta a la nuestra —explicó, entonces—. Sin embargo, tal parece que todos ellos se olvidaron de esta vida y ajustaron sus memorias en el momento en el que nosotros volvimos a nuestra propia realidad.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que…?

—Ellos están juntos, Sakura —dijo, antes de lanzar una mirada hacia la fotografía de su familia, junto a la cama—. Son una versión nuestra inocente en un mundo donde las luchas no son así, donde tienen todo y pueden amarse. Tienen un futuro brillante y las cosas continúan su curso desde el punto en que nosotros lo dejamos —un suspiro de emoción se escuchó en los labios de su esposa.

—¿Están comprometidos?

—Escuché que esperarán a que _Sasuke_ termine sus estudios y comience a trabajar con un grupo de abogados —comentó, tranquilo—. Además, tal parece que Naruto y Hinata también se comprometieron. Siguen siendo jóvenes para llegar a eso en sus vidas, aunque para nosotros fuera más natural casarnos a esa edad. Pareciera que todo irá bien para ellos y, si tienen suerte, tendrán una hija propia a la que llamarán Sarada —concluyó, mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo.

—… Una niña que conocerá a tu familia —murmuró, entonces, Sakura. En ese momento, al moreno le pareció que ella había leído su mente—. ¿Te hace sentir celoso, querido?

—Debo admitir que poder volver a ver a mis padres y a mi hermano fue algo sin comparación. Es terrible saber que no se repetirá, que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tratar a mi hermano y que nunca la tendré ahora —así, él volvió a levantar sus ojos ónix hacia ella—. Sin embargo, estoy agradecido de haber podido hacerlo. Sé que la muerte nos advirtió que todo se borraría de nuestras memorias, pero no puedo imaginar que esta sensación desaparezca. Nos hice pasar por muchas cosas, lo único de lo que me alegro es de haber podido convivir con ellos… con todos ellos.

—Eso es maravilloso, querido —afirmó, Sakura, mientras llevaba su mano a la espalda de su esposo, acariciando suavemente para tranquilizarlo—. Además, nos tienes a nosotros, tu clan… y ambos sabemos que Naruto está incluido en eso.

—Ah, Naruto —se quejó, para bajar la cabeza, un poco frustrado.

—Él no lo recuerda —aseguró Sakura, inclinándose para verle el rostro—. Lo verifiqué, Sasuke-kun. Los únicos que podemos recordarlo somos nosotros dos, y estamos empezando a olvidarlo. Ahora al menos podremos dejar esos recuerdos y quedarnos tranquilos a vivir la vida que se supone que vivamos, ¿no crees?

—Aunque digas eso, sigo preguntándome si al final no reviviremos todo.

—No será así —tras decir eso, su mano fue y acomodó el cabello azabache de Sasuke, sonriéndole para atraer su atención—. Dijo que la maldición desaparecería, dijo que yo había muerto de esta forma por el castigo y, es probable, también te haya afectado el juicio a causa de ello —se encogió de hombros—. A partir de ahora tendremos que vivir olvidándolo poco a poco, pero todo va a estar bien, mientras estemos juntos.

—Aunque digas eso, temo que en el momento en que olvide por completo lo que sucedió, yo volveré a irme sin mirar atrás.

—Tú siempre estás mirando hacia casa —susurró, apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo—. Incluso cuando yo estaba a tu lado en ese viaje, tú siempre mirabas hacia nuestro hogar, querido. Nunca te fuiste de forma distante, siempre quisiste volver y el único motivo por el que mantienes distancia es porque quieres protegernos a todos, no solo a tu familia sino a quienes viven en tu aldea, a tu mejor amigo y a todos los que te aman, como yo.

—Sakura…

—Lo único que temo es que ya hemos resuelto todos nuestros asuntos —ella suspiró, sintiendo cómo él se giraba para que su mano alcanzara su mejilla en una caricia suave—. Indra debe poder descansar tranquilamente ahora que tú y Naruto cerraron el ciclo entre él y Ashura. Además, con el odio de Indra disipado y el hecho de que se rompió la maldición, él y Sakuya-hime deben haberse encontrado con la muerte, donde ella les permitirá ir juntos a un descanso pacífico, han pasado por demasiadas cosas y lo merecen. La muerte lo sabía, definitivamente los ayudará —sus ojos, brillantes, se alzaron hacia los de él, mirándole directamente—. Estoy feliz de poder estar contigo, Sasuke-kun. Simplemente creo resulta un poco triste darse cuenta de que esta es la última ocasión que nos encontraremos, ¿no lo crees?

—No es tan sencillo, Sakura... dos almas predestinadas están obligadas a encontrarse —explicó, pacientemente, mientras la atraía a unir sus frentes—. Lo harán, así sea como vientos opuestos o como polvo de estrellas, hay un único resultado: chocarán y crearán algo poderoso, enorme e incontenible. Es por eso que tú y yo estábamos destinados a atarnos, Sakura... _eternamente_.

Iban a olvidarlo, claro. Regresarían a las vidas que llevaban mucho antes de que Sakura muriera, volverían a épocas tranquilas y continuarían con la vida que habían llevado hasta ese momento, con la distancia y las responsabilidades que cada uno había asumido, con el futuro que había sido interrumpido por una maldición y que ahora tomaba su rumbo natural. Ni siquiera sus labios iban a poder resucitar las memorias—como sugería Sakuya— de una aventura que vivieron en otro universo. Sin embargo, el amor engrandecido por todos los errores cometidos y las adversidades superadas era, sin cuestionamientos, algo que se iba a quedar en sus corazones y se multiplicaría con el tiempo, hasta que las cenizas volvieran a las cenizas y el polvo volviera al polvo, como se suponía que sucediera con todo. Así, la muerte permanecía en otro plano atesorando el objeto que le pertenecía tanto a ella como a la vida y, como Afrodita hiciera en la boda de Eros, festejaba bailando el reencuentro de quienes probaron su inocencia y eliminaron la maldición con la ayuda de sus descendientes, esperando al día en que esos dos entes resultantes en la tierra se cruzaran de nuevo para poder juntarlos una vez más pero, en esta ocasión, en verdad sería eternamente.

 **[FIN]**


End file.
